The Pokemon Academy and the controllers of earth and sea
by Rubyspe
Summary: Ruby meets his, now famous, old friends without them realising that. It may seem a normal school year but the dangers from the past will come back to put the whole world in danger. All the Dex holders before the Sinnoh arc included. Genres: mostly Adventure and Romance (mostly frantic but also special, oldrival and mangaquest). My first fanfic.
1. Chapter 1: The escape and the beginning

**Hi everyone! I am Rubyspe and this is my first fic. **

**The story will be written in english, which is not my mother tongue. I am writting this in english because I think that a lot more people will be able to read the story and because it's a way of practising with this langauge, so it's like killing two birds with one stone.  
**

**As for the story, I do like the Sinnoh Dexholders a lot, but to include them would be probably very hard to me. As I said it's my first fanfiction attempt so if I have to manage a lot of different characters I think that the story will not benefit. I might put them in the story in the later chapters, but they won't be very important in the storyline.**

**The main characters will be very similar to the manga, all of them except Ruby and Sapphire. I will try to make them as similar to the manga as my story lets me, but they will be different. The ages will be different from the manga too (a gap of 6 years between the Kanto Dexholders and the Hoenn ones was to much for this fic). Emerald will be the youngest of them all but he will be the same age as Ruby and Sapphire.  
**

**The only thing left to say is that Reviews are needed in this story. If you see horrible mystakes... tell me please! As I said English is not my mother tongue. And because amb new in writing, your constructive criticism will improve the quality of this fic.**

**Having said all this, I won't keep you any longer. Go ahead, and have fun!  
**

* * *

**5 Years before**

Sapphire's POV

-We're here, let's go!- Ruby said to us handing me my pokemon. And we dashed out of our room/jail.

We were 10 people running in a long and not very wide corridor. Who were we? We were 4 girls and 6 boys and the names were Blue, Crystal, Yellow and me, Sapphire, for the girls part and Red, Green, Gold, Silver, Emerald and him… Ruby. The elders were Red, Blue and Green who were 13; Yellow was next being 12; Silver, Gold and Crystal were 11; leaving Ruby, me (tomorrow is the 20th of September, my birthday) and Emerald (he is a couple of moths younger than me) as the younger ones being or nearly being 10.

Why we were running? That's very simple. We were escaping for the people that had kidnapped us 3 months ago. I was in the woods when it happened. When I woke up the next day I was in a plane with 8 more people, all of us except Ruby who had been in our destination for over a month when we arrived. We were put in a kind of prison and there we were made to make some kind of physical and pokemon training and a lot of medical tests, a very weird ones.

When we arrived there we didn't know anyone but as the time passed we became the best friends we could be and started to know everyone better: Red, a red-eyed boy with black hair, was a very great battler, a very cheerful and nice boy. Blue, the blue eyed girl with long brown hair, was very cheerful too and she knew how to enlighten the horrible mood in there. Yellow who was a very shy, blonde girl with amber eyes was very terrified there at the beginning but we after discovered that she could talk to pokemon and even heal them(she called those the Viridian powers). Green, who had spiked brown hair and green eyes, was a great battler too but he was the silent kind, he was very serious but loyal. The same goes to Silver, a red haired boy with grey eyes who didn't know his parents. Gold was quite the opposite, a golden eyed boy who liked to take risks and who liked to seduce girls (he said he could seduce every girl he wanted) and was quite immature, but like everyone was a force of nature at battling. Crystal, the crystal blue eyed girl and who had blue hair tied in two pigtails in each side of the head, was the other opposite of Gold, she was very serious and depressed because she understood the situation more than him but she was very friendly, and very intelligent. Emerald, he was a very short boy with blonde hair and emerald-like eyes, was very immature but at the same time very reliable when it came to battling. Me (Sapphire), a brown haired and sapphire eyed girl, was more like a lady than the others, but in the time I was there I changed from a lady like girl to a more independent one, from a scared puppy to a one that anyone could loose in a pokemon fight or in a willpower ompetition. All thanks to them, all thanks to him…

And, finally, there was Ruby… Ruby, the ruby eyed boy with black hair on which we all relied when we were there… He was the same age as me but he was the most mature of us all. We were quite distant from him at the beginning but then he helped us a lot to feel happier, to have faith in ourselves and to have faith that we could be out of there soon. Although he was all this he was the one who had suffered the most because he was there before us. For that he was quite the leader of the group. He probably knew what was happening there but he never told us, he always kept the worst things for him only to make sure we remain fearless. He never said that but I kind of know. At the beginning I was very weak and he was there to stand up for me and others when the grunts made us battle force me to fight, he was sometimes punished for that but when he entered the jail after the punishment he acted as it was nothing. He was the nicest person I've ever met and I would probably tell that when all had finished.

We also learned about the past of the gang: Blue and Silver were like brother and sister; they didn't know they parents so they lived in an apartment stealing what they need to live, they were quite the best thieves one can met. Yellow lived with her uncle when she discovered her powers being healing, seeing the minds of pokemon, talking with them… Red was the son of a former Kanto league champion. Green was the grandson of PROF. OAK and he didn't remember his parents since they died when he was little. Crystal and Emerald also knew each other, they were both from an orphanage since Emerald never get to k now their parents and Crystal's mother couldn't take care of her. I was Gold was from a normal family who had a lot of pokemon. I am the only child of PROF. BIRCH and I didn't met my mother neither. Ruby on the other hand didn't tell us much of his family or past, he only said that he had a mom and dad and that the last one was going to take the exam to be a Gym leader, probably from him he inherited his tactic ability.

One time, when we were planning the escape of this lab-prison Gold showed a tiny poster which ended to be the announcement of the Pokedex Holder tournament. The tournament was for groups of 10 people that must fight in a tournament and the winner team were given the most wanted reward… the Pokedex an item that works as an encyclopedia of pokemon and also shows that you are one of the bests battlers in the world and put you in the same step as the gym leaders in the time of fighting criminal organizations. We all agreed that if we could go out of that prison alive we would enter the competition and win it.

But before that we had to escape the prison. As we were running we turned left only to see a dead end.

-It's a dead end- Emerald said- we are stuck in here.

-No we're not!- said Blue pointing the wall in front of them.- Now that's the place Green, Red, Gold you know what to do.

Then green sent out his Schyter, Red his Poliwrath, Poli and Gold his Typlhosion, Explotaro.

-Explotaro, flamethrower!- said Gold, and the pokemon threw a lot of fire at the wall. After a minute he stopped seeing a red from the fire steel wall.

-Poli, hidropump!- continued Red, and the wall was rapidly cooled.

\- Schyter slash!- finalized Green, and 4 smooth slashes after that a door was drawn in the wall.

At that time something we didn't expect happened… the recently created door was beginning to fall to the insides of the building, and steel vs. the floor would cause a great noise and we would be discovered. I panicked.

-Ruru, Psychic hold the wall while you can- Ruby reacted the first sending out his Kirlia- Crystal sent out your Xatu to help Ruru lift the wall and put on the ground smoothly. Green send your machoke to help us.

-Go Machoke use your muscles to land the steel in the ground- said Green.

\- O-Okay, go Tupeon use Psychic- said Crys.

With that they put the wall on the floor without a sound and then they withdrew their tired pokemon.

After that I could sense than the atmosphere was very tense and that we were all recovering from the shock and we were running out of time.

-We should go, now!- whispered Blue, reading my mind and we headed out the building.

There the 3rd part of the plan was started. The first part was thatt Ruby, Blue and Silver stole back our pokeballs from the room they kept them, near their boss office, without being detected. The second was the plan to get out of the building through that hole in the wall. Finally, the third part was the most difficult part… the creation of a distraction and the escape.

* * *

_-There is absolutely no way to go out unnoticed, the furthest we can go without being noticed is outside the building- explained Ruby._

_-Why?-I asked._

_-Let's just say that we are very important to them- he said._

_-For what reason? Why are we so important to them?- asked Green._

_-I don't know- he lied, he knew what was happening there- but the fact is that we must dash out of the building without being spotted by them, then we will have to escape quickly. _

_-So how do we escape?- I asked worried._

_-In case you don't know this prison is a mobile one, it's like a mobile base that you can put wherever you have enough landscape- he explained._

_-It is?- me, Emerald and Gold were surprised._

_-Yeah probably because you haven't stayed here as long as I did you never experienced changing its location, I said that to Blue, Green and Red the night we were called to pass some kind of strength test, and silver knows it too- continued him._

_-So you thing that could work in our benefit?- asked Crystal- For me that means that they can chase us when we go out flying._

_-Yeah, but that can work on our favout too-said Ruby- if we break the engines and we burn the fuel they won't be able to chase us.  
_

_-And that would cause a commotion and a great distraction for all of us, they will be so busy repairing all of that and extinguishing the fire that they could not notice us escaping- Green concluded._

_-Yes and no- Ruby said- they will know we have escaped and come for us but they will have to rely on a pokemon aerial fight. The distraction can cause them to be late and not finding us or in the worst case we would be found by a tiny number of enemies that can make us win._

_-So, what I assume is that this plan is the best way to success but that there's not a perfect plan when we will absolutely go out without trouble- ended Silver._

_At this point I frightened, why there wasn't a plan that could assure that? We have passed through a lot of things and if this plan didn't success we would probably be stuck in there for ages waiting for another opportunity. Yellow and Crystal seemed to realize that as well but Red and Gold spoke next:_

_-Nothing bad is going to happen, relax- Red said with a smile towards Yellow._

_-Yeah, Crys have some faith- exclaimed Gold._

_-It's true that there's never a perfect plan, all of them can fail, but I assure you something- Ruby said confident- it's the best thing we can try, we all are great battlers if needed. We are escaping the night of the 20__th__ of this month okay?_

_-Okay!-we all whispered in unison, even if I was just as worried as before.  
_

_-We will be escaping the day of your birthday so relax, nothing bad can happen in your birthday can it?- Ruby whispered this to me smiling and then he went to sleep._

_I felt relieved at the end of his sentence, like I was protected from all harm. _

* * *

So we were there, outside the building, and separating in two groups. One was comprised by Yellow, Crystal, Blue, Silver and Ruby who were in charge of prepairing the pokemon we were going to use to escape: Red's Aerodactyl, Aero; Green's Charizard; Silver's Murkrow; Crystal's Xatu; Gold's and Emerald's Mantine and my Tropius, Pilo. They were searching for any tracking item and healing every single wound they had. And the other ones were going to make the distraction. The plan was to burn all the fuel they had and to damage all the structure of the lab-prison. The worst part was that we had to do that very quick to have time to escape.

-Now Emerald use your Dusclops to burn the fuel- ordered Green.

-Okay, go Dusclops use Will-o-Whisp- -and the ghost-flame entered to the fuel's deposit- now be prepared this will explode any time.

-Okay now the rest, we have only one blow so please don't fail!- sad Red afer releasing his yarados, Gyara and Lax, his Snorlax.

The rest of us released the only pokemons that could use that attack. Gold released his Aipom, Ataro. Emerald used his Dusclops and his Snorlax. I released my Lairon, Rono, and Dono, my Donphan. And finally Green released his Porygon.

-Okay, Green, your turn-said Gold waving at his senior.

-Porygon, enter the electric system and fry all their systems and connections- said Green and Porygon disapeered in the net- Okay be prepared!

We then fixated our objectives, the first floor where the labs were, the engine's floor just below that and the fuel tanks that didn't exploded earlier. We were hiding of course, the organisation grunts were already trying to extinguish the fire and repair the damage and searching for the cause of that. Then suddenly all the lights were turned down and the electric distribution system was starting to spark and burn. After a short time Porygon returned and Green withdrew his pokemon.

-Hyper beam -we said in unison to our hidden pokemon and then powerful beams of energy were thrown to the building we were trying hard to scape from.

The darkness of the night and the fire prevented the grunts from seeing the beams and to only notice the explosions and the destruction they caused. After that we all returned our pokemon and started to run to the other group who were waiting for us. After a minute we were there only to find a very foggy place. Hiding in there were Ruby and the others.

-Everything okay?- asked a worried Yellow.

-Yeah!-said Gold- they are quite busy now.

-So what arewe waiting for?-asked Crystal.

-Nothing, now everyone ride your pokemon and let's go!- said Green.

-We all know were is the meeting place, the pokemon too. We will go there in 5 groups, Red and Yellow on Aero, Green and Blue on Charizard, Gold and Crystal on Mantaro and Tupeon, Emerald and Silver on Manitne and Murkrow and finally me and Sapphire in Pilo. We all know the routes, now please take care and... See you there- added Ruby with an encouraging smile.

And then we parted, the routes were a bit diferent from each other but not very much. The only reason we divided in groups was that we had more chances to leave unnoticed. Some routes were higher than the others and some were more at the left or at the right from each other. Our route was the highest and in the middle, more or less. We decided those in a random game since this was the least important part in our escape. Just after we parted we heard an alarm ring coming from the base, or our prison. My senses became alert to every movement in the night in front of us. Ruby became alert too, and began saccning our surroundings.

After a while I relaxed, we had been flying for like an hour now and nothing happened. We were flying above a great city and it seemed they had a festival. I felt relieved, we were flying on Pilo, and that was the best feeling in the world. The fresh air, the freedom, the stars, the moon, him by my side... It was like a dream.

-Happy birthday Sapphire- said Ruby still looking for any danger in the darkness.

-What?- I was taken back by his comment.

-Today's your birthday remember? I believe that it is long passed midnight right now, so happy birthday- said Ruby smiling at me and then he went back to scan our surroundings.

-Yeah it's true, thank you!- I said hugging him from behind. That was it I was going to say it- Ru-Ruby I, you know... I would like to tell you something...

-What thing?-he said searching in the dark.

-W-well...- I began.

It was a dream, the best I ever had, I was going back to our family, with a lot of new friends, with him... It was like a dream... and it became the worst of the nightmares.

-WATCHOUT!- Ruby yelled- and pulled me back. I paralised. I didn't know what was happening. I looked around and then I saw it, a huge Salamence just in front of us.

I didn't had time to react as the pokemon flew towards me. Ruby pulled me aside and faced the pokemon. He was going to fight it with one the pokemon he was releasing when the Salamence attacked him with a Dragon Claw. He tried to dodge it but he wasn't quickly enough.

Blood. Blood was falling from the left part of his head." Ruby's hurt!"that was the only thing I could think about but I was so terrified that I couldn't even move a muscle. Ruby tried to stand up muttering something like "Pro-tect her..." but then the Salamence attacked him again and he fell off Pilo, the Salamence rushing after him. Ruby only shouted one thing:

-Pilo, keep going!- yelled the falling boy.

And all became quiet agian. I was there, on top of Pilo unable to move a muscle until it was too late, when we where too far to come back for him. I was crying. What the f*uck had happened? A moment ago I was hugging him, everything was perfect and now he was, dead? No iI couldn't believe that, I just couldn't. But he was, there's no way he or anyine could survive to that fall.

I was crying all the rest of the trip. Nothing happened at the rest of the flight. When we landed I could see them all, Red, Green, Blue, Yellow, Silver, Crystal, Gold and Emerald. They were talking and laughing very happy, they probably had already phoned all of their families or relatives. The first to notice me was Blue, who waved at me with the biggest smile I had never seen her wear. When she saw my red, and still crying face her smile dissapeared.

-What's the matter Sapphire?- she asked concerned, making all of them to come towards me with the same worried face.

-Ru-Ru...- I couldn't say nothing clearly due to the tears and the spasms I was having.

-Ruby? Yeah where is he?-said a very worried Emerald, making all of them even more worried.

-Sapphire calm down, what happened?-asked a very worried Crystal.

-Ru-Ruby! We were flying... A Salamence attacked us a-and Ruby fell of Pi-ilo. He fell off Pilo and now he-he's dead... H-he died to protect me...-I said crying just before passing out.

**Today, 10****th**** of September**

Ruby's POV

The term had already started, it started about 10 days ago. And here I am entering a new different college, the Pokemon Academy is called. I was going to my class with the academy's director and the teacher who is going to introduce me and teach me my first lesson in this school. When we arrived there everyone was inside the class talking with each other. Then the teacher entered and everyone sat down. Then the director spoke:

-Well today we have a new student in here. I would like you to be nice to him and make him feel comfortable. Please enter and introduce yourself.

I entered and after a brieve look I saw her, in the middle of the class was that same girl from those years ago... Sapphire.

-H-hi everyone. My na-name's Rub, nice to meet you.

* * *

** So, well that's all for the first chapter. That was quite long, I don't kow if I will be able to write so long chapters but I will try.**

**PS: the final sentence is written correctly. (It will be important in the story).**

**As I said any review is welcome!  
**


	2. Chapter 2: A strange behaviour

**Hey everyone, this is the second chapter of this story. This chapter will begin in the 9th of september which is the day before the last few lines of the first chapter.**

**Having all this said, go ahead and have fun!**

* * *

Ruby's POV

**Monday, 9****th**** of September (the previous day)**

_-I'm home- I said when I arrived at midday from school._

_-How was the day honey?- said my mom._

_-The same as always…- I said with a fake smile on my face- I'm going to my room, I've got homework to do._

_\- O-okay I'll tell you when the lunch is ready._

_I entered to my room and I changed from my school uniform to my everyday clothes, the only things I didn't change was my underwear___, obviously, _and finally my white hat. I looked to myself in the mirror. I could see a 15 year, tall and not very weak boy. I cleaned my face and then I went to my cupboard to find a new pen and some sheets of paper. _

_Then I saw it, that poster… the poster of one of the most famous groups in the world. You probably know them as well. They are the 9 Dexholders, the best group of battlers in the world. And yes, I know them all. Red, Green, Blue, Yellow, Gold, Crystal, Silver, Emerald… and Sapphire. Sometimes I wonder how are they doing, how have they changed (if they have) and if they miss me anytime… Sometimes I even wonder if they would recognize me, or even accept me. I've changed so much from what I was._

_Setting those thoughts aside I began to do my homework, I am a good student if I can say so. I get very high grades in most of all the lessons, from math, languages, and the pokemon related ones. When the lunch was ready I went down to the dining room and there I met him, my father. As I sat on the table to start eating my food, he started talking._

_-Ruby, we must talk- said him. I was caught off guard, that couldn't mean anything good._

_-About what?- I asked._

_-You will be changing your school- he said without even blinking._

_-W-what? -I was surprised-Why? When?_

_-Oh calm down honey. Let your father explain it. It is a good idea, isn't it Norman?- my mom reasoned._

_-I really believe it will be good for you. You will be going to one of the bests high-schools in the world- said my father in a hard tone- You'll also live alone there so you will learn how life goes._

_-And what kind of school it is? A military one?- I said in a hard tone too._

_-No, but it's one that can make shine your best abilities- said in a proud voice._

_-My best abilities? I really doubt that some college will help me improve my contests skills- I said in a sarcastic voice._

_-I MEAN YOUR BATTLING SKILLS- he yelled._

_-I REFUSE!-I replied- I won't change schools only to learn how to battle properly because as you already know... I HATE BATTLES!_

_-That's the thing Ruby. You can't refuse, you are leaving tonight._

_-And what about my actual school?_

_ -I've already spoken to your college director and you can skip your afternoon lessons- I was about to ask something, but he interrupted me- I've already arranged your living place in your new Academy. I arranged everything with Mr. Fuji, the director of the Academy._

_-B-but...  
_

_-No buts- he said in a voice that said something like "you will go there, on your will or tied with ropes, but you will go."_

_-Honey go to your room and prepare your things, you leave at 8- my mom said as I finished with my lunch._

_So I did that. I went to prepare my things. My clothes, the new uniforms I was given by mom, my sewing and knitting bag, my laptop, school material and my 6 pokemon. Ruru my Kirlia, Nana my Mightyena, Popo a Castform, Coco my Delactty, Mimi a beautiful Milotic and then my Swampert, Zuzu. When I got all my things prepared for my "trip" I went down to the living room. It was still son so I just watched the TV for a while. When my mom saw me, she came and sat down next to me. It was obvious that she didn't want me to go, but it was also obvious that this wasn't something that came new to her. While she was bombarding me with wuaestion about what I was taking and what not, my dad entered from the door.  
_

_-Your cab is here Ruby- he said crossing his arms in front of his chest._

_-Take care- she said to me, her eyes welling up. _

_She wasn't crying but I knew she would, she's always been sensitive. Then my father walked towards me. I was angry with him, all he wanted me to do was battling, he didn't even try to understand me. But, he was my father after all…_

_-Ruby, this place will benefit you more than you think- he said calmly- maybe you can make some friends there something you couldn't do here… or maybe you could meet some old ones._

_-I don't know what you mean with that. What old friends?- I asked intrigued._

_-You were accepted there because I applied for na grant that awards great grades liek you're not an elite, very rich or very important you can't even dream of entering this Academy. I asked for a grant there and you where accepted for your grades. In those imporant people there's a group of 9 teenagers that are the most famous all around the world. Even you have a poster of them.  
_

_-Them?- I asked._

_-Yeah and now go, the taxi is waiting- he said pointing a taxi- goodbye- he added before entering the house leaving his puzzled son, me, entering the car and leaving. _

_The trip was long, very long. The taxi spent more than 3 hours to take me from my house to the new academy. I was silent all the time and so was the driver, I didn't expect him to start a conversation and my mind was elsewhere. I tried to sleep, but I couldn't. Images of that day were flashing in my mind. I would meet my friends again, probably, but was that a good or a bad thing? I didn't know. I am different from back then and they will be too, I can't go to them and say "Hey I'm Ruby, I never died, what's up?". _

_Seeing that my thinking didn't take me anywhere I started to read the information of my new school. I looked at the lessons I will be taking. Then I knew why my father forced me to go there… I would take normal lessons such as math's, English, geography, science and PE but I would take not a lot of pokemon-related one but the hours spent on them would be the same as the "normal" ones. Pokemon types and mostly Pokemon Battles are the most important lessons of this year. I will have to think about that later._

_When we arrived at the school apartments I was amazed. There were a lot of tiny and not so tiny houses there. Mine was a small house __of__only__one floor__, but I was alone so I had plenty of space. The bigger ones where for groups of 4 or 6 people. The tiny ones were for 1 person. When I entered I looked to see the house completely. The living room was good, not very large but comfortable. The kitchen was perfect for me, I could prepare anything I want in there. The bathroom was okay so I moved to see my bedroom. I was probably the largest room of the house: it had a large desk where I found all the books I will need for the lectures, a very good lamp, a shelf with all kinds of books, a wardrobe and the bed. The bed was bigger than the one I have at home and it was softer. I liked the house after all. Having seen all the house I went to sleep, it was pretty late after the travel and the inspection of the house. _

_The first thing I did the next day was to go and see the director of the school. As I entered there I realized something: in this school the Pokedex Holders were more that "simple" heroes. The first thinks I saw was posters of them everywhere: the walls, the class doors… everywhere. The largest poster said: DexHolder's FANCLUB. After looking around I finally counted 3 differents fanclubs of them. _

_-Hey you? You are new aren't you?- a girl said to me from behind._

_-Yeah, why?- I asked._

_-Ok, come with me!-she said grabbing my arm and starting to walk towards a door._

_-Oh, wait! What are you doing?-I asked very confused._

_-You are going to join the DexHolder's FANCLUB right away-she answered pointing to the room right in front of us._

_-What?_

_-No he's not! He's joining our fanclub- yelled another girl, younger than the previous on, signaling to a different room._

_-What? I'm not here to join any of them._

_\- Fine then you will join OUR fanclub- said a boy this time, pointing to a different one. They all glared each other and something told me that this wasn't to end well._

_Then I was in the middle of a verbal fight. And they were not alone, as the time passed more members of their respective Fanclubs joined them. In a minute the fight was not verbal anymore, so dodging books, sandwiches, and pencil cases I dashed out of there. I was in the third floor and the noise was still VERY audible. I continued to the 5__th__ floor and went to the director's office._

_There the director was waiting for me._

_-Hello you are Ruby isn't it?-he asked me._

_-Well yes… but name's Rub…-I replied._

_-Oh, I'm sorry. So Rub, you have entered in this school with the Wallace grant isn't it?_

_-Um.. yeah.- I said (my father never said anything more than I was granted)._

_-So I'll explain everything you must know. This school is very big as you have seen. There are a lot of buildings in here… The main building is the Academy. It has 5 floors. In the lowest one there are the Gym, the indoor battle fields, the different clubs and fanclubs and the canteen. In the second one there's the library and the classroom for the rookies, the 1__st__ year students. The 3__rd__ floor is entirely for the classrooms of the 2__nd__ and 3__rd__ years. That is going to be the floor for all your lectures since you are third year student in this academy. The next floor is the same, only for the 4__th__ and 5__th__ course. And the final one is the floor of the director's office (as you know) and the classrooms of the seniors. This school has students from 11 or 12 years old to 18 or 19. You probably already know all this stuff._

_\- Yes I do- I said._

_-Good, now the rest of the academy consists in the main street where you can find the our pokemon center, our park, and the living section, the place you come from now, I assume. The town is a 5 minute walk from here so if you need something you can just go there to buy anything._

_\- Okay._

_-Now we must move to the lessons you will have to do. As you may know in this academy we like to focus on the battle ability of the student as well as the other important lessons. You will be having theoretical evaluation of your ability, but you will also be practically evaluated too._

_-Yes, I already know that._

_-Perfect, now your schedule. As the same for every student you only have lessons in the morning, from 8a.m. to 2p.m. so that you can work on your own and train in the afternoons. Having said all this I may introduce you to your tutor and the person who will give you the Pokemon Types lesson, miss Laura._

_-Hello, I'm miss Laura and as said I will lecture you in this lesson. Now director, we are already late. The class should have started 10 minutes ago, so why don't we finish this talk and go to this boys class?- she, a tall, dark haired middle aged woman, proposed._

_-Okay, so Rub… have fun and work hard- said to me with a thumbs up._

_-Yes- I said and we headed to my class._

_-_H-hi everyone, my name's Rub nice to meet you.

-Now, let's see... Go sit there in the desk next to Sapphire. I know that it's Emerald's desk but since he's not here you will be sitting there for the moment. If he comes we will think about it.

-Is it okay for you?- she asked Sapphire.

Shapphire's POV

-Yeah- I answered to miss Laura. I then looked at the boy, he was quite tall, he had dark red eyes and wore a white hat with a black band which had red pokeball. For some reason he looked quite sad and nervous.

After sitting next to me and preparing to take notes for the class he started to write notes in his notebook. With my dad being a well-known professor I never had to pay much attention to pass in this lesson and soon got bored.

-Hi, I'm Sapphire, nice to meet you- I started the conversation.

-H-hi, I'm Rub- he said kinda surprised and as he continued writing the things that miss Laura was explaining about the normal type pokemons.

-Why did you begin going to this academy 10 days late?- I asked, it's not very common to change from one school to another when the course is already started.

-I was granted- he said in a very shy voice without stopping to write his notes.

-But didn't the school tell you that you where accepted before the term started- I asked.

\- I didn't apply for the grant, my dad did it for me. I knew nothing about this actually. I was kinda forced to come here by him- he replied in a sad tone.

-Why did he do that? And what about yours friends in your old school?-I asked. This story made no sense. I began to feel more intrigued when I saw his face darkening about my last comment.

\- That was not a problem actually- he said with a sad smile- I had no friends there.

-Why is that?- I asked, but he shrugged and continued to write his notes. Seeing that this would lead to anywhere I asked him the other question he didn't answer- So, why did your father force to enter this academy.

-Well… he is a gym leader. He only wants me to be as strong as or even more than him when battling- he answered.

-Wow… you are the son of a gym leader? You sure are very strong then. I want to battle with you. When are we going to battle?- I asked very impatient. Gym leaders are very strong and a son of a gym leader must be a very good challenge.

\- Never…- he said in a monotone voice.

That was a surprise, every single person in this academy and the major part of people in the world would die to have a pokemon battle with a DexHolder. Not that I like all the fame and fan things. They are very annoying. They never let us go anywhere without pursuing us, making us sing posters, photos and this kind of things. That caused that we had to keep in secret our place meetings. But that was surprising after all.

-What? Never? Why?- I asked confused.

\- Because I hate battling- he said in a sad face still writing.

-WHAAAAAT?- I shouted. Then I saw that miss Laura wasn't speaking anymore and that all the students were looking at me. I felt embarrassed, a lot actually.

-Sapphire what I was speaking about?- the teacher asked to me.

I looked everywhere, very nervous tryong to find something that could give me a clue of what she was saying. I looked everywhere very fast only to see a Snorlax drawn in the blackboard.

-You were talking about the pokemon Snorlax- I tried, smiling sheepishly.

\- Well you've got good reflexes miss. I spoke about Snorlax but that was 20 minutes ago. Now I was speaking about why the fighting type is stronger to normal type -she said- I know that the director said to be nice with him, but I would appreciate if you paid a little attention in the lesson- she added before starting to explain again.

I was very, very embarrassed. I sat down without looking anyone. Then I paid attention to the class for a while. When I was getting bored again I realized the death glares the other students where sending to Rub, and the comments of "it's all his fault" they were making. I then turned to him. He acted as he didn't realize those glares or comments. I was still surprised that he didn't like battling. Who doesn't like the thrill of a close fight with a high level battler?

-How can you don't like battles?- I asked him in a very low voice.

-It's not that I dislike them… I hate them- he answered.

-But you have pokemon don't you?- I couldn't believe my ears.

-Yeah, of course I have 6 of them right here- he said pointing to his bag.

-So what do you do with them? Pokemon are for fighting- I said to him.

-I make them compete in pokemon contests -he said finally.

I was very shocked at this point. I could not believe him about hating battles, I simply couldn't. I was going to battle him someday… it was a self promise. The son of a gym leader must be strong. I was going to ask him more about this subject but then the alarm ringed signaling the final of the class. I stood up only to see Emerald coming, I looked to Rub to think what to do but I could only see him packing all his stuff and leaving the desk.

-What are you doing?- I asked.

-I'm going to find a desk and a chair, Emerald's here and this is his desk isn't it?- Rub explained before going out of the class and returning with a desk and placing it at the bottom of the classroom.

-Who is he?- Emerald asked me when he arrived next to me.

Emerald's POV

I was being late, two hours late exactly. I had missed the Pokemon Types lesson but it didn't really mattered… the extremely silent copter I created was worth it. I arrived to the academy and everything was very quiet, mostly because I was late. I have entered at 8 a.m. as always a group of fans would have stopped to bother me. I arrived at the third floor and headed to the classroom. Then I saw a thing that surprised me. In my place there was a boy. Poor Sapphire I was sure that he was bothering her so much because she seemed very frustrated. Then the boy noticed me and stood up, collected his things and went out of the classroom. He then took a desk from somewhere and positioned himself at the rear of the classroom. He then went to find a chair outside. I went to my site next to Sapphire.

-Who is he?-I asked.

-Oh, he's Rub a new student- she replied.

\- A new student? Strange… did he bother you? You seemed to be very frustrated…- I asked to her- the day you fell ill it was horrible they fought to sit next to me and then they were asking questions to me all the time.

-Yeah I know that the days you miss is almost the same- she said with a bored voice.

-So he bothered you…

-Actually not… and that is rare… if I haven't talked to him, he would have remained quiet all the lecture.

-Really?-I was surprised to hear that.

-Yeah. What's more, the moment he saw you he stood up and went to find a desk for him to sit saying that this is your spot.

BAM! Before I could say anything more I heard a loud noise. I looked to see what caused the noise only to see that boy in the floor with his bag and the chair under him. Then I looked around and saw an smirking companion… I recognized him being one of the firsts members of one of our fanclubs.

-Oh, I'm sorry. You tripped with my foot. It was an accident- he said sounding very sorry. Sapphire tough didn't seem to buy that.

-You are not! It wasn't an accident! Apologize to Rub!-she said angry. I glared at him too, I didn't like his acting a little bit.

-B-but- he tried to say something staring daggers at him before being cut.

-No buts, it was made on purpose- she said angry.

-It's okay, nothing happened, I'm alright- Rub said to Sapph before placing the chair where his desk and sat down.

Sapph sat down as well but she was not very happy, not at all. She could be very gentle with the ones that didn't bothered her but she couldn't stand the injustices…

The next ours passed very quickly, first math's and finally Geography. Sapphire told me everything she knew about the new boy as well as his hating fights issue. The same as her I was very surprised. I looked to him several time during the lecture, but the only thing I saw was a boy taking notes in a concentrated face. Sapphire was doing the same, glancing at him from time to time. When the class was about to finish the teacher said:

-Well, before leaving, I want you to do a research report of geysers for the day after tomorrow. Please this report must be done in pairs. Please come to my office and say me the groups you are going to split in.

So I went there very fast. If anyone arrived earlier than me he would choose to do the report with me or Sapph. I got there the first luckily. Then everyone arrived and said their groups. We were all done I saw Sapph walking towards me with my bag, I left it in the classroom before running behind miss Anne (our Geography teacher). Then I heard something.

-So I guess I'm doing this report by myself, all the groups are formed and I am the only one left- Ruby was talking to miss Anne.

-Well, I would prefer that anyone has to do that project alone- she said thinking of a solution.

-It's okay, I am pretty used to do this kind of things by myself.

-Why don't he join us and make a group of 3 for this project?- Sapphire asked from behind.

\- That's an splendid idea Sapphire. Are you okay with this?-she asked Rub.

-O-okay then- he answered.

-But since you are 3 the project must be very well done to get a good grade- she warned us.

Then Rub nodded to her and we all exited her office. Then he spoke:

-Since the report handing is in two days, why don't we do it this afternoon?- he asked.

-Alright! But now we are gonna meet some friends for lunch- Sapph said. I blinked she was not supposed to tell him that we were going to meet our seniors for lunch.

-Okay, so what about we meet at the library at 5 p.m.?-he asked much to my surprise.

-It's a deal then- she said.

-So see you later, and thanks for what you did back then in class- he added before leaving to his apartment.

Then we headed to the meeting place.

Yellow's POV

We exited the classroom. The classes had already finished and we walked to meet our junior companions and friends. The meeting place was the great tree in the wooden side on the park. We change our meeting places everyday in order to prevent fans and stalkers to follow us.

When we arrived there I could see three figures standing there. I recognized them being Gold, Silver and Crystal.

-Hey, what's up?-Gold said to us when we arrived.

-Good- I said.

-Hey have you heard of the fight of this morning?- Red asked.

-A fight? What do you mean?- said Crystal.

-Yes, it seems that a new student entered this school and that the different fanclubs where fighting for him to join one of them.

-A new student? Strange in these days- muttered Green.

-I hope she's a very cute chick- said Gold.

We all facepalmed. Not everyone in fact, Crystal didn't and nor did Gold. We all knew what was going to happen next. Crystal sent out a very dark aura and she kicked Gold's head from behind muttering:

-Pervert.

-What an immature boy- added Silver.

-Hey come on Super Serious Gal it was a joke- he said to Crystal – you know I only have eyes for you- he added with a sly grin just before being kicked in the stomach by her.

-Very immature actually- muttered Silver.

-Hey I heard that- Gold shouted to him.

We all laughed, even though I was a little concerned, Crystal has a lot of power in her legs… While we were still laughing Emerald and Sapphire arrived.

-What are you laughing at?- Emerald asked.

-Well, we were talking about the new student and Gold…-Red said pointing at him still on the ground and then pointing a red and angry-looking Crystal.

-I am sorry Gold but the new student's a boy- Sapphire said before laughing very loud.

-Yeah he is in our class actually- Emerald added.

-Well we should get going, where do you want to go for lunch?- I said to them.

-I think that there's a new bar at the town… You wanna try?- Blue suggested.

Being as hungry as we where we all accepted and started to go there. As we were going there we were trying to pass unnoticed, as normal people. Then we spotted the new bar. It was in the middle of the square right. Then I saw a boy coming out of there. It had white hair and he was taller than me. Then I heard Sapph yelling:

-Hey that's Rub!- she said to Emerald.

The boy heard her and looked at us. He only waved timidly to us before continuing his path towards the academy, probably to his apartment.

-Who is he?- Blue asked Sapphire and Emerald as we walked in the bar and got a table.

-Well he actually is the new student you were talking about- she answered.

-I would like to know how he manages to have his hair white…- Blue muttered.

-That's a hat- Sapph laughed at her.

-How do you know that?- Blue asked in a challenging way.

-Because he sat next to me the first two hours today since Emerald was late- Sapph with a victory grin- his hair is as black as Red's.

-He sat next to you?- I asked. Before I being transferred to Red's course because of my good grades I had a horrible time sitting next to a different student every day, they were so annoying, even for me.

-Yeah, but it wasn't bad… He 's very different from the other students, he acts like he doesn't mind who we are. You know if a fan would have met us here it would have been terrible, but he didn't even say a word to us- Sapph explained.

\- We are also doing our Geography report with him- continued Emerald.

Now everyone was interested in him, me too. Sapphire and Emerald explained everything that happened before in class. Green then spoke.

-I don't have a good feeling of this. We should watch him for a few days- he said.

-Why? I don't believe he's an enemy- Sapph asked confused. Emerald seemed to agree with her.

-I don't think that either, it's only for us to be sure, I am going to have a nap, see you later or tomorrow- he said before paying and going to his apartment in his Charizard.

-Don't worry, I believe that he's just overreacting- Red said to us.

-Yeah, that's right. I believe that after facing Team Rocket he became a bit overprotective- added Blue- I don't think he is a threat at all.

-Yeah, he seemed quite a good guy- Crystal said- more mature than someone I know actually.

-Hey I can hear you, you know?-Gold yelled from behind her.

We all laughed at that but I began to feel dizzy, after lunch I always take a nap so…

Red's POV

We were all laughing, even Gold was. Then it was time for us to go. It was 4.40p.m. We went out but before I noticed a poster announcing a contest competition for Sunday at the contest hall in this town. I didn't know what all that was about. I am only in battles and I am very good at them, I am a DexHolder after all. Then I noticed Sapphire looking at the poster too. Then an idea came to my mind.

-Hey anyone want to train a little this afternoon?- I asked them.

-Count me in- Gold said.

-I'm in too- this was Silver.

-I must research something for PROF. ELM- Crystal said.

-Oh come on Super Serious Gal, enjoy live a little- Gold said to her.

\- I have work to do, like an immature boy like you would understand- she snapped.

-We can't go, we have a report to do- said Emerald.

-Okay, and you Blue?-asked to her.

-I have something to prepare- she said before sending out his Blastoise, Blasty and flying away like a rocket propelled by water.

-The last is you Yellow, are you coming? Yellow?- he then realized that Yellow was sleeping inside the bar- Gold, Silver go to the indoor battle field number 3. I'll see you there.

-Where are you going Red?- Silver asked.

-Well Yellow has fallen asleep so I'm gonna take her to her apartment and I go to train with you after that.

So I went inside the bar and took Yellow. Carrying her in my back I sent out my Aerodactyl, Aero and I took her to her apartment. When I left I saw all my friends staring at me with grins on their faces, I wonder why… I would ask them later. I left her a note explaining all that happened so she wouldn't be surprised when she woke up.

Sapphire's POV

-Hey Emerald we should go to the library, Rub said he would meet us there in 10 minutes- I said.

-Yes it's true, let's go see you everyone tomorrow- And with that said we began walking to the library.

It was 5.10 p.m. when we arrived there. We looked for him on the tables but we weren't able to find him, so we looked in the book shelves. There we found him. He was looking for a book, it seemed. We went there and Sapphire pated his back:

-Hey there Rub, sorry we are late!

* * *

**Well that's the end of this chapter. I know it hasn't got as adventure than the first one, there will be more adventure and suspense chapters later on. This chapter is very long, I can't promise you that all chapters will be as long as this but I'll try.**

**PD: Anyone reviewed my story yet. I would like to make a time with reviews at the beggining of the chapters of this fic. You can ask anything you want about the plot, correct my grammar, or suggest something. I already have most of the plot in my mind so I will answer some questions and some not, it mostly depends on the question you ask me.**

**Having said this all I can say is: please review and stay tunned!**


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting and stalking

**Hello everyone and welcome to the third chapter of this fic. **

**As I promised in the previous one I want to make a "Time with reviews" section at the beggining, in ther I would be glad to ask all the questions I can (it depends on the question), and of course to tjhank you all for your grammar or horrible mistakes corrections.**

**So as promised Time with REVIEWS (or REVIEW in this case):**

**novaking2832: I'm very glad you like it, to recieve your review really improved my day. As to the matter, the fact that Ruby changes from a kind of a badass to a shy person has its background (which I already have planned). You will probably get some hints in this and mostly in the next chapter. You will have to wait for a bit more to know all the background as it is a very important part of the story and this is starting. So sorry if I couldn't explain you more, I'll only say that your guess is not correct hahah. So thanks for your review I really hope that you and everyone enjoys this chapter.**

**So that's it for today, I hope to get more reviews for next time.**

**After saying all this, all that's left is an: Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Sapphire POV

It was 5.10 p.m. when we arrived there. We looked for him on the tables but we weren't able to find him, so we looked in the book shelves. There we found him. He was looking for a book, it seemed. We went there and I pated his back:

-Hey, sorry we are late!

-Oh- he startled- doesn't matter- he continued turning to me.

And then I met his gaze… It was only for a brieve moment, but it seemed minuts for me. His eyes, dark-red eyes, so familiar and yet so strange... so filled with power, such a powerful eyes, but at the same time so sad... I couldn't describe them.

-So what are you doing?- said Emerald bringing me back on earth.

\- I was looking for a book in this shelf... it may have a lot of information about geysers. It's name is, "The unknown beauty of Nature". Can you see it anywhere?- he asked us.

\- Yep, it's there!- I shouted.

-Shhhhht Sapph, we are in a library after all- Emerald scolded me.

I then looked up and saw everyone looking at me. I started to apologize to everyone very embarrassed. After that I jumped to catch the book and I handled it to Rub.

-Is this one?-I asked him in a low voice.

\- U-uh well yeah, that's the book I was talking about- he said then- thanks, we sould go to the tables now, I left my laptop there.

-Yeah, let's go- said Emerald.

We then sat on the desk on which Rub's laptop was and he turned it on. The laptop was black and red and it was quite up-to-date. On the screen appeared a photo of a boy wearing a hat, him and six pokemon, a house and a woman I recognized as his mother. The pokemon were a Myghtiena, a Delcatty, a Swampert, a Kirlia, a Castform and finally a Milotic.

-Are these your pokemon?- I asked him.

\- W-What? Yes, the pokemon in this picture are my pokemon- he answered.

-Wow, you have very differnent type of them- Emerald said- Are they strong?

\- It depends, every pokemon has its own strength I believe- he said serious.

-What about a battle later?- Emerald asked.

Then I saw it again... his face darkening, his eyes looking extremely... sad.

-I'm sorry but as you probably know I hate battling- he said in a contained tone.

\- O-okay- Emerald was now surprised.

-Hey what about doing the report before doing anything else?- I said to break the tension. I still really want to battle him, someday I will. He must be strong... he is the son of a gym leader after all.

-Yes it's true- said Rub, glad for the topic change. Then I realized that he was wearing glasses.

-Why are you wearing glasses?-I asked, he didn't wear those in the classroom.

-I have farsightedness, it means that I can see well distant objects or people, but I can't see well in a very close distance such as the computer- he explained.

-Uh okay- I said, I have never been into human medicine.

-So what about the project?- Emerald asked.

-Well we can do now the report with the book. But for what I've read this phenomenom is very rare and not very eas to understand with just words- he said to us.

-Why don't we make an experiment so that we can show them what happens in a geyser- said Emerald.

-Yeah that would be good. My dad always says that to see the things with your own eyes is the best way to undesrtand them, that's why he always on the field seeing things by himself- I said, PROF. BIRCH is known as the "field's Professor" by his colleges.

\- Okay then, it's a great idea, so I will be doing the theoretical part while you...- Rub started.

-I'll do it, I am going to make that experiment true- said Emerald and he left- I wonder what kind of machine I should devise for that- he was saying while he was running from there.

\- O-okay then- Rub said.

Then there was an awkward silence, the only sound was him tipping in his laptop.

-So what about us? What do we have to do?- I asked.

-W-well... I don't know- he said- Any idea?

-Nope- I said trying to think in a way to focuse our report.

-Then why don't we...

_(Two hours and a half later)_

-Wow, we are done...- I said with an incredule face.

-Yes we are...-he said turning off his laptop.

-Wow ten pages long, that's a lot of information we put in there.

-Well yes, thank you for helping, I believe that normally I would have been working a lot more to finish this- he said.

-Why is that?- I asked.

-W-well, you know, back in my previous school we did reports and field works in pairs, the same as here, the thing is that we were 21 people in my class so one was left to do his report alone- he said in a sad voice.

-You were this one?- he nodded with a sad smile- What about your friends? They never tried to be paired with you?- his sad smile faded.

\- I said you this before, I dind't have any friend there, that's why I was left alone. Nobody really cared about me there- he said.

-Oh, I'm sorry- I began to apology for not remembering this. Having to admit or realise that had to be very difficult for everyone.

\- Don't be, it's not your fault- he said with a little, yet comforting smile- I have to go, it's quite late... S-see you tomorrow- he said to me.

\- Yes, see ya- I said to him.

After that he started running to the apartments aera. I was watching him leaving. For the past two hours we had been doing our report, quite a long one. I realised that he is very intelligent, he was able to collect and sumarize the data we found in thebooks with an amazing speed. I began to feel more intrigated about this guy. First his loneliness, his hate for battles, his behaviour, his eyes... So I started to run to Emerald's place. We live in the apartment aera, the same as everyone in the Academy, the only difference is that the nine blocks of the Pokedex Holders are very near from each other. Actually Emerald's is only three houses away from mine. I arrived there in 5 minutes. I know he would be in his room so I went to the rear part of the house and I looked throgh the window.

-There, with this two components and some heat... BINGO!- I heard him say. Then I knocked at his window-Sapphire what are you doing here?- he said opening his window and letting me in.

-Well, we have already finished the report- I answered.

-Oh, great so we have already done our Geography project since I have just finished the experiment, it's very simple in fact. So how was he, did he bother you much? Did he do anything at all?- he asked me.

-What? Yes, in fact he did the most of the project. I only helped him to find information and classify it, he is very smart-I answered- And no he didn't asked me anything that's not related to the report. Why do you ask?

-Well, only to make sure, I believe he is a good guy, but I can't stand stalkers or fans sometimes- he said.

-Yeah, me neither. But speaking of Rub I want to ask you a favour- I said.

-What about?-he asked.

-Well I would like you and me to follow him...-I said.

-What? That's for what Green said earlier? I'm sure he was just overreacting-He said to me.

-No that's not it- I began- I would like to know more about him, I feel that there is something strange about him, not bad, only different- I explained.

-Um.. well I have this same sensation, he is so different from everyone I know here appart from us- Emerald answered- So what do you want?

-Well, can you skip class until next week?- I asked him sheepishly- I will ask him about his live and probably try to battle with him.

-So what I have to do?

-Well it would appreciate if you would follow him when he leaves the academy, will you do it?- I asked.

\- Yes, in fact I want to focuse my time in creating a certain object and with school i wouldn't have time... I want to train with my pokemon too- he said- plus I'm quite interested in knowing why does he hate battling.

\- Okay then, thanks Emerald, see you tomorrow for dinner, you will have some things to explain, the same as me- I said, and then I went to my house to prepare my dinner and finally go to sleep.

Blue's POV (6 p.m.)

-Okay, so you want to book the indoor battlefields for next Friday- the academy's director said thinking.

-Yes, that's it- I said to him- do you think it will be possible?

\- Yes, of course, we will only say that they need to be repaired that day so you will have those battlefields all for you- he commented.

-Oh, thanks a lot- I said to him.

-Well that's nothing if you compare what are you doing for us- he explained.

-Well, thanks again- I said- so we will be going there at 6p.m. and we will probably dash out of there at 8.30p.m.

-Okay, it will be yours since 10 then- he said to me.

-Perfect, and thanks again- I said before leaving.

I was walking to my apartment after having booked the indoor battlefield's for Sapphire's birthday. She loves to battle, and she is very strong with her pokemon, so she will like this very much. It's her birthday after all. I was just going to enter home when I saw some light in the living room of my neighbour's apartment. I then headed to that apartment and I started looking through the window. I saw no one inside so I just openned the window and entered there without any sound, I was one of the best thieves of my city years before.

-What are you doing here?- I heard that very well-known voice.

-Oh Green I thought you were in the kitchen or something- I said to him smiling.

-Pesky girl... What are you doing here anyways?-he asked me.

\- Well I am here to tell you that I already have everything very well-planned Sapphire's birthday party- I said to him.

-And that is?- he asked before thinking about it more- No don't tell me, you are going to try and put Red and Yellow together as well as Gold and Crystal with one of your mischievious plans, don't you?

-Hey, that's no it!- I said faking being upset about his comment- I just booked the indoor battlefields for the afternoon so we can go there and battle without being disturbed.

-Oh, well that was unnexpected- he said surprised, I sent out a giglle then- that's a pretty good idea, we all like to battle, and Sapphire loves it. We can all have a good time there.

-You see, I'm not such a "Pesky" girl after all- I said that word making fun of him.

-So you are not going to try and put them together?-he said with a questioning look.

-Well, yeah, but that will come later- I said smiling sheepishly.

-You are a Pesky girl indeed- he said going to the kitchen.

-Hey, I heard that- I said faking being angry.

-Yeah, I know-he said returning with an orange juice and two glasses- You want some?

-Yes, thanks I'm very thirsty- I said to him- seems like you are turning to quite a gentelman aren't you?

\- I just realised that if I came here with a glass for myself I would probably have to go back and get one for you- he said- isn't it true?

-Well seems like you got to know me after all- I said laughing.

-So that was the only thing you wanted to tell me?- he asked.

-No, actually I came here for another thing- I said to him in a serious tone- What's the matter with Rub, you know, the boy Sapph and Emerald told us about earlier?

-What about him?- he said.

-Well we wer telling us that he seemed lonley, that he didn't like to battle and that , unlike the rest of the academy students, he didn't bother any of them and the first thing you say about him is that you think that we should watch him close, as if he was some kind of enemy- I explained to him, then I waited for his response.

-It's not like that, I just found his behaviour very strange. He could be an enemy, I hope not, he seemed a nice guy, but the possibility is there. I also have a different feeling about him, I don't know what it is but...- he explained in a more serious tone than mine.

-Well we will see, I do believe he is not an enemy. I think that you need to relax a bit, we are not always in danger you know?- I said.

-Yeah I hope that's true... but for now i would like to know what he's doing, I am a bit interested in him- he said.

-I'm sure of it, don't overpush yourself, you can always rely on Red and me- I said to him- we are the older ones, after all.

-I know, I know- he said.

-Well I'll go home there are a lot of matchmaking plans to make and I only have a week- I said to him before going home.

-You will always be such a Pesky girl...- he muttered.

Emerald's POV

**11****th**** of September**

-Hey there Sapph, so how was the day?- I said to her when I oppenned the door.

-Well, it was great!-she said excitedly.

-Yeah? Why? Have you discovered anything about him?- I asked confused.

\- Well, since you didn't come to class he sat next to me all day, he didn't do that on his own, of course- she said- if I haven't said tha you weren't coming because you are ill, and asked him to sit there he would have sat at his place in the rear bottom of the class and alone.

-Well that was part of the plan... why don't you tell him that I won't go until Monday and that he can sit there since then?- I asked, I we want to learn something about him this is the best way.

-Yeah I will send him a message later...-she said.

-Wow, you already have its PokeGear number?- I asked.

-Yes we gave each other our numbers this morning...

_-And now class you will be doing a report about the different natures who increase the attack or defense of a pokemon- said miss Laura our tutor and the Pokemon Types teacher. It's a group report, come here and say the members of each group._

_-Where are we going to do?- I whispered to him._

_-Well go with Emerald, he is your pair for reports and projects, isn't he?- he answered._

_-Yeah but he's ill, he won't come until Monday-I said._

_-Well so what do you want to do?-he asked back._

_-Why don't we do this report as a group?- I asked._

_-Could be good, but what about Emerald, he is your friend isn't he?-he said- Wait why don't we just put his name in the report so he will be qualified and then we do that report the two of us?_

_-Yeah that would be great!- I said smiling._

-So you wanted to do the report without me...- I said faking being upset.

-It's not like that I would've talked to miss Laura ans she would understand the problem. The most possible thing is that you didn't even need to do that report- she said not realising my joke.

-I know, I am messing with you- I said laughing- So that's all, nothing more?

\- Well yes, we are doing the report tomorrow so I will make him have kunch with me, Red, Green and the rest- she said.

-You think this is a good idea?-that surprised me- You know what did Green say about him.

-That's the reason I want to bring him, so everyone get to know him and can take evidence before talking about him- she answered- I think he deserves that. And what about you did you found anything useful?

-Yes, of course, I found where he lives, his route to the supermarket, that he can cook quite well...-I answered- He is inside his apartment most of the time, he studies, grooms his pokemon a lot...

-Well that's a lot of things... anything related to his pokemon?- she asked me.

-Not much, as I said he grooms them a lot, but I didn't see him training them at all- I said..

-Well good for today, I am going to sleep, tomorrow will be a tough day- she said- How's your Pokeball launcher going?

-Very well I made great advances today, good night- I answered.

-Good for you, g'night- she said with a thumbs up.

Sapphire's POV

**12****th**** of September**

-Well classes are over...-I said stretching myslef in the chair.

-Yes they're, I'm quite tired right now- he said, our PE teacher was very tough with us today.

-That's good, you are coming with me- I whispered to Rub catching him by surprise.

-W-where? I am about to go home and make my lunch- he said.

\- Why don't you come and eat with us?- I asked him- you said you are kinda tired so why don't go and eat in a bar today?

-Us? Who do you mean?- he asked.

-Us, the Pokedex Holders, Red, Blue, Gold... us-I answered, now he was even more surprised..

-W-what? It would be good I guess, but the don't know me and I don't want to be a nuisance- he said very nervous- I believe I'll pass for today.

-Why? Do you have something more to do?- I asked him, he said nothing- Good, now go.

-I can't escape, can I?- he said giving up.

-Nope, but why don't you want to meet them? They're very nice people- I asked.

-I believe you, but you are always tailed by fans and you probably want to hang out and spend some time all of you alone- he said that with a serious face- If I go with you I'll only be intruding in your conversations.

-No you are not, come on it will be fun- I said- after that we can focus in the Pokemon natures report.

-Okaay, I'll go – he said rising his hand in a sign of defeat.

-Great, now follow me- I said to him.

With that we dashed out of the building. The meeting place was the lake in the woods area of the park, not very far from the aparments or the main buiding, but far enough for anyone to come there by accident. It's a large lake with all kinds of water pokemon surrounded by trees for the wooden side and grass for the other. The grass part also had a picnic area which is very used in sunny days. When we were arriving there I saw 7 figures standing and talking, when we arrived there Blue turned to greet me and my companion.

-Hey Sapphire, and...- Blue said before starting to smile in a very devil smirk- Wow, Sapph is that your boyfriend?

All turned to see us and some wore a surprised look on their faces. Rub on the other hand only tried to avoid all their gazes.

-WHAT?- I yelled at her, then she began to laugh very loud.

-I'm sorry Sapph, I just couldn't resist myself- she said to me with that "you will forgive me and you know it" grin she makes- So you are Rub, aren't you?

-Uhm, well yeah, my name's Rub and I happen to go to the same class as Emerald and Sapphire- he said not as shy as Yellow, that's nearly impossible, but still shy.

-Yeah we know, they have spoken so much of you these days- said Blue- my name's Blue by the way, nice to meet you.

Rub was surprised by this, I believe that for what he says not a lot of people talked about or to him in his earlier school. I don't know why, he is quite shy, but also he seems very nice for what I've seen.

-My name is Gold, and this is Super Serious Gal- Gold said pointing at Crystal.

-Hey I can present myself!- said Crys and then turning to Rub- I'm Crystal.

-Name's Red- he said with his smile before pointing at Yellow- and she is Yellow.

-N-nice to meet you- Yellow said.

-I'm Silver- he said.

-Hi my name's Green- Green said in his serious tone.

-Well now you know them all, the 9 Dexholders, counting me and Emerald- I said to him.

-Well now that we all know each other... why don't we go to have lunch?- Gold said.

-Yes I'm starving mr. Jon (our PE teacher) has been very hard on us today- I said.

-Good, let's go- said Red and we all went to the restaurant.

When we arrived there, there was no body around so we entered and asked for the most isolated table they had. We went there and watched for the menu. When we all have chosen what were we going to eat and said it to the waiter Blue began to talk.

-So tell us about you Rub, where do you live?- she said.

-Uhm well I live in a small town in the East from here, about 3 hours and a half by car- Rub said, I already knew this one actually.

-Oh that's pretty far- Gold said- On the other hand, do you realize what you caused the day you entered here?

-What? Oh you mean the mess with the fanclubs?- he said- Q-quite the celebrities you are here.

-Yeah, don't say it- Yelloy said trying to not to think about it.

-Mess? Did you see the same as me?- yelled Gold- That was not a mess, not a fight, that was a three-sided war? Tell me one thing what fanclub won the war?

-W-what do you mean by that?- Rub said confused.

-Well you see, I believe that mister immature here wants to know what fanclub did you join- Crystal said- that one will be our biggest problem from now on.

-I didn't joined any of them- he explained- when everything started I escaped from there and went up to the director's office.

That was unnexpected, even for me, but at the same time it was kinda good to know that one of the students in our academy was unlikely to become an stalker. The Blue asked about him again.

-Do you live there with your parents?- she continued, I know where this is going to end.

-Y-yes with my mom and my father.

-What are their jobs?- said Green directly.

-Well my mom used to drive a lorry she worked in a moving company- he asked simply.

-And your dad?- this was from Red, but Green wanted to hear too.

-W-well he is a gym leader- he answered in a low voice- but I think that you already knew this, didn't you?- he said then.

\- Yes, so answer me this, why don't you like battling?- Green said.

-I have my reasons- he said with his sad dark-red eyes again.

-What are them?-Green asked again.

-I'm sorry , but I won't answer this question- he said then.

-But you do have pokemon, don't you?- Red said- What about them?

\- I train them of course, they deserve to be trined. It's not a thing I can deprive them from.

-Every person has an aim to train their pokemons... what's yours?- said the always silent Silver.

-I am into pokemon contests- he said with.

-I still can understand why can someone don't like battling, it's so exciting- said Gold, I completely agree with him.

-If he don't like them we should accept it- said Crystal.

With that the talking began to change from one subject to another. Rub talked sometimes with everyone, he was starting gain a bit of confidence. He is very smart, he could talk about a lot of differents subjects, from sports too pokemon food for example. After that everyone started to go home or train in the case of Green, Red, Yellow (because of Red), Gold and Silver. Me and Rub headed to the library to do our report.

Emerald's POV (later that night)

-Hey Sapph how are things?- I said while opening the door.

-Great, thanks- she said while entering in my apartment.

-So, tell me, how was the meeting- I asked, this was one thing I would have paid to see in first person.

-Good, I guess- she said- as you probably guess they all wanted to ask him for his battle's hate, that was the unic tense moment.

-Did he respond something?- I asked- something else?

-No, he just said that he has his reasons and that he didn't want to talk about it- she answered- Oh and he said that despite from that he still trains his pokemon because it's nothing he can deprive them from.

-Well that's interesting, I've never seen him going anywhere to train them, the only thing he does with them is grooming them.

-There is in an interesting fact about him, whenever we say something about why he doesn't like battling, he puts a very sad and hurt face- she said- no like hate, more like hurt- she said in a concerned tone.

-So hurt, heh?- it could be.

-Yes-she said- so you discovered something?

-Well, yes and no, I only could make sure what I learned yesterday. He has stayed with you the most part of the day so I couldn't see a lot- I said.

-Yeah it's ok, tomorrow's the last day so we better go to sleep- she said- g'night.

-Good night Sapphire.

**13****th**** of September**

Ruby's POV

_We were flying above the clouds, escaping... "Happy birthday Sapph" I said before being hugged by her. She was hugging me with that fungy grin in her face, it was perfect, but then... "Watchout" and there it was, the Salamence. Then an attack, pain, blood my vision blurring by it. Then another attack and a fall... Eyes, those eyes..._

-Whaaa!- I yelled.

It was a nightmare... that nightmare. The nightmare that has been awakening me for 5 years now. The same nightmare that awakes me more or less 4 times a week.

I looked at the clock, it was 6.43a.m. Crap, I normally get up at 7 a.m. so I got up and I went to the bathroom. After being ready I put my school uniform, a pair of dark green trousers and my white polo, and, of course, my hat. Then I had breakfast and I went to school.

Sapphire's POV  
_  
We were flying above the clouds, escaping... "Happy birthday Sapph" he said. "What?" "It's past midnight so happy birthday". I hugged him, everything was perfect, but then... "Watchout". And there it was, the Salamence. Ruby protecting me, an attack from the pokemon, blood, Ruby's blood... Me paralized from fear. Another attack and... Ruby falling._

-NOOOO!- I screamed, I felt tears falling from my eyes.

It was a nightmare, that same nightmare that has kept awakening me a lot of times every week for the last five years.

I looked at the clock. Shit, it was 7.12 and I was going to be late. I stood up and I began to tie my hair. It's winda difficult to keep it this way. I have brown hair that falls a bit before it reaches my shoulders, but I tye it in a very short tail and two bangs in the two sides of my bed. I used to have it all the way down, but its more comfortable this way and it allows me to battle more comfortably. Then I put on my school uniform, a while blouse with a bow tie and a dark green skirt, long enough to wear short bike trousers below. I hate skirts so that was a good surprise apart from the fact that I have to wear a skirt. Then I had a quick breakfast before going to the academy.

In my way to the academy I recieved a messge from Green:

"To the 9 of us, meet today at my place at 9 p.m. I'll tell you there what's all about. Me and Blue will not come to the academy today. Bye"

With that I started running, it was 7.55 a.m.

Ruby's POV

Well I was going home after buying my needs from town. It was 8 p.m. and I was wlaking to the empty streets of the apartment sector. And also for the third day in a row I am being stalked by Emerald. I didn't know why, but I assume that this is for my strange behaviour towards them... I didn't mind it at all in fact, I had nothing to hide from them, visually...

When I arrived to my apartment I cooked my dinner, a simple one, I didn't want anything too complex for today. When I finished I cleaned everything. Since I am quite a cleaning freak I didn't have to clean that much. I was grooming my pokemon when my PokeGear ringed.

-Hello?-I said.

-Oh hello honey how are things in there?- my mother asked.

-Oh hi mom, they are good I suppose- I said to her- Why are you crying?

-Oh well, it's just that I miss you, you were always here and now you are far away from us- she said sobbing.

-I'm not that far- I said to her.

-Well, so how are things, there? Any new friend?- she asked.

-You knew who I was going to meet there didn't you?-I asked her.

-Yes, I knew- she said apologeticaly-I am sorry, but you didn't have any friends here so I though that meeting your old ones would be good.

-Have you already met them?- a voice of a man I knew too well said.

-Hey dad-I said- yes I have.

-Seriously?- my mom said- How?

-Well it's difficult not to notice them in this academy. They are like celebrities, they have at least 3 fanclubs- I said tryong avoid the subject, but I didn't succeed.

-Stop changing the subject boy, have you met them personally?- my dad asked from behind.

-Yes- I said giving up- Emerald and Sapphire are in my class, and I had lunch with them all yesterday.

-Great, now you've recovered your old friends- my mom said excitedly- I'm so glad for you Ruby, dear.

-Please don't get the wrong idea mom- I said feeling the calm that comes before the storm- and my name in this academy is Rub, not Ruby.

-What? What do you mean with that?-she asked confused.

-They don't know who I am.

-What? WHY?-my dad shouted.

-They only know that my name's Rub that you are a gym leader and that I HATE battles- he said.

-But why? Why didn't you explain to them?- she said.

-What did you wanted me to do? It's been five years...- I began to feel tears in my eyes- they could have forgot me.

Norman's POV

-Of course they remember you honey- my bride said to my son.

-And what did you want me to do if they remember? Go to them and say "Hi guys I'm Ruby, and yes I'm alive, what's up?- Ruby said- I've changed so much and you know it. What if they don't accept me...

-You are being a coward, face your fears for god's sake- I said to him.

-You say what you want dad, but I'm the one who is here and I'm the one who will do what I WANT- he said to me.

-You disappoint me Ruby- I said to him.

-I'VE ALWAYS HAD- he shouted to me- every day since I woke up in that hospital 5 years ago. And with that he hung up.

-You didn't have to be so hard with him- my bride said.

-I had to, I only want him to be the way he was. He could become a Pokedex Holders with his abilities, he is way stronger than me. If he becomes the 10th memner of the Pokedex Holders he will never loose his friends again- I said to her.

-Yeah, that's true- she said hugging me- I only want him to be happy too, he deserves it.

Ruby's POV

I couldn't undesrtand him. Did he think that this was easy for me? They all seem fine, they didn't need me for the Pokedex championship and they seem to be perfectly fine now.

Clearing my thoughts I remembered that I needed to train for my contest on Sunday so I returned all my pokemon and I headed to that clearing in the woods that me and my old friends met yesterday. When I arrived there I could see no one there so I sent Zuzu out and started to train with him just by the lake. Then I heard a noise and I felt some pain.

-OUCH!

¡SPLASH!

* * *

**So that's all for now. Wow this chapter is longer thatn the previous one... I'm sorry if this chapter has a lot of explanation, but not very much action. I can assure you that the next one will include a kind of competition including Ruby (you can probably guess what kind of one). **

**I'll say something clear, I love pokemon battles so I'm not gonna skip them if I can, and I will not follow the four-movements-only rule.**

**So the only thing I can say is: please REVIEW.  
**


	4. Chapter 4: Little Conflicts

**Well so here I am posting the new chapter, the fourth already.**

**Time with REVIEWS (yes in plural today XD):**

**Rukineko1: Glad You like it! It's good to know that someone want me to continue with this fic. Thanks for your review and if you want to ask something, don't hesitate.**

**novaking2832: A: thanks, I'm happy you liked it. B: I'm sorry but that's the way it is... just joking. The important fact is that the Rub is writtten in this way but you then can pronounce it the way you preffer. To be honest at first I just imagined that it would be pronounced just like Rub, but then I realised that it seemed better in the other way. If anyone want to pronounce it in any other way I'm not against it, if it matches the name that is.**

**Well, so that's all for today with the reviews. I am very happy that someone already reviewed this fic and I encourage you to keep doing that. Reviews gives me some things to think about and then I feel more excited to write the next chapter.**

**Having said all this all i have to say is, Read and Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Gold's POV (8.30 p.m)

I was at home, watching the TV. There was a pokemon show, something like competition in which pokemon have to dance with each other. Nothing interesting, so I changed the channel. The next one was interesting… it was about nine teenagers who had arrested the head of one of the most dangerous organizations in the world, the Team Rocket.

I could that adventure very clearly. We were working together with some Gym leaders. The final fight was tough, Giovanni and his bests commanders were very strong, but without the help of his beloved legendary birds, Moltres, Zapdos and Arcituno, they couldn't resist much. The most difficult part was the one in which Lt. Surge, Sabrina and Koga joined the Team Rocket, we had quite a bad time fighting with them, but we could win after all.

This mission was the most important we have ever had. Well the second one actually, but that was before being a Pokedex Holder and it wasn't fully successful… The Team Rocket was dissolved afterwards and since then no we haven't heard of them. Now the commanders are all in prison, even Giovanni. In the last course we Silver found that he, Giovanni, was his father and that one of the most important mission of the Team Rocket was to find him. He still hasn't forgiven Giovanni and I think that he will never fully forgive him.

When the explanation of the Team Rocket issue ended they showed some moments of the tournament we won to become a Pokedex Holders. The competition was not as hard as we thought, there were 10 teams who had 10 members (9 in our case) who had to fight in different stages, fields and competitions. The last one was out, and the others could continue. This rule was to prevent "lucky winners" and to give the teams the opportunity to improve in the competition. We won all the rounds. We were stronger and better organized. We trusted in each other, not anything that every team could do.

After the tournament and the fight with Team Rocket came the fame. At first I didn't mind it at all, I had all that every teenager wanted: being recognized, girls claiming my name, free stuff everywhere… but after a month I had already changed my mind, being stalked was not funny.

I turned off my TV and I went to the kitchen, as I entered there someone knocked my door.

-Gold!- a feminine voice called, the voice of a certain girl I know too well.

I went to open the door and I saw Crys and Silver standing there.

-Hi Super Serious Gal, Hi Silver- I said- What are you doing here?

-What? What do you mean with that? It's nearly 9 p.m.- said Crys with an annoyed voice.

-Yeah, so what?- I asked clueless.

-Why the fuck are you wearing your pajama already?- she aid more annoyed.

-I always put on my pajama when I arrive, it's much more comfortable-I said grinning.

-What? We have to meet senior Green in, well… about two minutes ago and you are in your pajamas?-she yelled.

-Oh, shit!- I said before running to my bedroom.

-He is even more immature than before- I heard Silver say to Crystal.

\- Gold, we are going without you, see you there!- said an annoyed Crystal before closing the door.

Two minutes ago I was riding Explotaro to Green's apartment. I arrived and knocked. Blue opened the door and then we entered. Everyone was there so I apologized to them. We were sitting on the floor making a circle. I didn't know why but the atmosphere was very dense, so I spoke the first.

-So Green, why did you called us? Some new mission?

-No Gold, nothing about a new mission- he said- Gramps, PROF. OAK, and some of the highest members of the Pokemon Association called me, Red and Blue to talk about some important questions.

-At last Red couldn't go because if he went Yellow would have been left alone with all the fans- said a grinning Blue. Red and Yellow both blushed hard after her comment.

-Yeah, but now to the main point…- he said serious- they wanted to talk about us.

-About us?- said Emerald- Why? Did we do something wrong?

-No that's not it- interrupted Blue- That thank us for all we have done and they believe in us like the first day.

-Yes, they wanted to talk about the Pokedex- Green continued.

-The Pokedex?- I said grabbing mine- what about it?

-Well, you know that there are 10 Pokedex, we won the tournament being only 9- Green explained-we were the best team of them all even though we were one member less and that we were younger.

-Yes, s-so what?- said the shy blonde girl.

-They made this device for two reasons- said Blue- one is that it can help us with our fights, to obtain information about the enemies pokemon.

-The other is that it register the data of the pokemon we see, fight or capture- Green followed- With that gramps and other professor as your dad- pointing to Sapphire- and PROF. ELM can use it in their research.

-Yes Green, so what's the problem with our Pokedex?-said Red as clueless as the others.

-The problem is that there are 9 Pokedex Holders and 10 pokedex so one of them is not used by anyone- Green said.

-Yes, this one- said Sapphire pulling the unused pokedex out of her bag- What's the problem with it?

Then Blue's and Green's faces became even more serious than before. The both looked to Sapphire before speaking.

-They think it is a waste to have such an advanced item without making use of it - Green said- so they want to give it to someone who can help us in fights and that can collect data of more pokemon.

Everyone shut up, the atmosphere wasn't dense then, it was much, much worse. I was trying to think about what Green had just talked about, but only two things appeared in my mind: a new companion and the other one… him. The tension was very high. For the faces they were all making I could see that they were thinking the same as me, even Silver's poker face was broken. Sapphire's face was open book then, she was nearly crying and her hands were closed in fists. She was shaking.

-So, to be clear, they want us to find another member for the Pokedex Holders- Green said with a sad face- but me and Blue repli...

-YOU WANNA REPLACE HIM?- Sapphire yelled standing up, interrupting Green and startling all of us.

-Wait Sapphire- Green said trying to calm her down- me and Blue could…

-WHY HIM?- she said interrupting Green again- HE WAS THERE FOR US WHEN WE NEEDED SOMEONE, HE WAS OUR FIRST COMPANION- now she was crying.

-But Sapph…

-WE LEARNED FROM HIM! WE RELIED IN HIM WHEN WE COULDN'T CONTINUE! IT WAS HIM WHO SUFFERED THE MOST! - Sapphire continued to yell- IT WAS THANKS TO HIM THAT YOU… THAT I BECAME STRONGER! IT IS THANKS TO HIM THAT WE ESCAPED! AND IT IS THANKS TO Him that right now I am alive…- she said the last words lowering her voice.

-But Sapph listen…- tried Blue before being interrupted again.

-YOU ARE NOT GONNA REPLACE HIM- she then pointed the Pokedex in her hand- I will never give you this- and she then stormed out of the house.

-Wait Sapphire!- said Green standing up and trying to catch her, but Blue caught him before.

-Wait Green, explain the rest of the conversation to them, I'll handle Sapphire- said Blue going out and starting to follow her.

The room became silent once again. We all had tears in our faces, all the things Sapphire said before were true… I was an impulsive guy back then, I still am now but a lot less. He told me to try to always remain calm minded and that a back-up plan is a very useful tool. I've always been kind of brave and reckless but he said that these qualities can be good if you know when to make use of them. I now am a person not very different from back that time when we landed in that prison, but at the same time I'm different. I couldn't understand why he could even think of adding a new member in our team, I was angry but I tried to keep calm and let he explain.

-So, Green can you continue?- I said trying not to shout at him.

-Please, all of you, let me explain until the end without shouting- said Green in a apologetic voice.

-We will- he glared at me- now please continue- said Silver, not as calm as always.

-Well the same as you, we didn't exactly like that idea…

_-I'm sorry, but I believe that we don't need a 10__th__ member- Blue said to them- We are only 9, that's right, but we haven't failed a single mission._

_-That's true lady, but that's not the question here…- said the Pokemon Association's president- the issue here is that one Pokedex hasn't been used for 5 years and that's quite a waste of our resources._

_-So what do are you planning to do?- Green said to the chairmen._

_-Well, we will want that pokedex to be useful to the world- he answered._

_-You haven't answered my question sir- Green said annoyed._

_-I want the Pokedex Holder's to have a 10__th__ member- he said- This would be great for the world._

_-That might be true or not- pointed Blue._

_-Having another person to collect data would increase the amount of information collected, and the research would benefit- he answered._

_-Yeah, that might be true, but what about us?- Green asked._

_-What about you?-the president asked, seeming clueless._

_-What about the group, we are 9 and we are one of the best teams in the world- Blue explained understanding his companion._

_\- A new ember would increase your power too!- one of the counselors exclaimed- if you are one of the best teams with 9 members, with 10 you would be the best of them all._

_-That's not true. We know each other by heart right now. We have been together for 5 years- Green retorted._

_-But a new member would increase…_

_-What? THE POWER? THE KNOWLEDGE?- Green shouted, but Blue interrupted him._

_-A new member can break all we have done by now… not everyone can fit in our group- she said before adding- Not in a group that is meant to fight the terrorist organizations._

_-I am sorry sir but I refuse to incorporate anyone that can't make us be better that what we already are- Green said._

_-I am sure that there are people that can do that- the chairman said._

_-There was… I mean I am not so sure sir- Green said before adding. _

-_So we only have to find that person- said another counsellor- we can make a tournament._

_-That can't solve anything- said Blue firmly._

_-I believe that they have an idea in mind- now talked PROF. OAK._

_-So say it, we don't have all day- said the previous counsellor. _

_-That is my offer- talked Green- We will add someone to the group when WE find the perfect candidate._

_-I believe that this is quite a good idea- said PROF. OAK grinning- since they are the group and the ones who have to cooperate._

_-Okay, so you must find a capable person, but I assume that that Pokemon Association will have to evaluate the candidate too._

_-We are okay with that- said Blue._

_-Okay, that's all for now we will be in touch, thank you for coming- said the tired chairman._

_With that PROF. OAK walked to the Dexholders._

_-Well that went better than expected didn't it?- he said to his grandson._

_-Yeah, but I don't think that they will wait forever- Green said._

_-Yeah, but keep positive, we know a lot of people, a lot of good battlers, we will find someone that can fit in our group- said the professor._

_-Yeah Green -Blue said then._

_\- So goodbye guys, I have work to do- sais the Professor before leaving._

_-Bye gramps- said Green before adding- Blue, do you think that there will be someone out there who would fill the gap as perfectly as him?_

_-I'm sure not…-she said with a sad smile- For now we have to tell everything to the others._

-And that's what happened…- said Green.

-So, to sum up, we need to find a partner that convinces the whole group- said Silver- and it has to be someone that can make as a better team, not an easy thing to find.

-Well that's great, we have time for now…- I said- we don't have to look for it, we will encounter him or her eventually.

-Remember that they will insist in the issue Gold-Crys said- And Green why did you not said this since the very beginning?

-I didn't know how to explain it, the thing is that they will add someone eventually in the group if we don't find the correct one- he said- for now we have time, but you now know the main problem we have, Sapphire.

-You mean her being angry at you or that she will be the hardest to convince?- said Yellow.

-The second one… it will be difficult to convince her of any possible member.

-Yeah, but you have to understand her… Ruby was our friend, companion, support- Crys said- but he was far more to her. He was the one who changed her, the one that made her gain her confidence. He was also her mentor, her protector, her love…

-I'm sure that she will forgive you and apologize to you- Emerald said- and when the time comes I'm sure that someone will convince her and the rest of us.

Sapphire's POV

I was running away from the apartments sector. Not bothering to look where I was going I entered the woods. I was only running away from Green. I couldn't understand him. I simply couldn't. Why would he want to have more people in our group, there only was one person worthy of becoming a Pokedex Holder and he was not with us anymore. I couldn't control my rage or my sadness anymore, I was still crying and shaking in rage.

I stopped for a second and I looked my right hand, only to see that item, the Pokedex. It was the same shape as mine but it was cleaner and still never used. My rage was suddenly directed towards that motionless device. I started running again towards the lake with one only thought in my mind, to sink that encyclopedia in the lake. I arrived to the last lines of trees before the clearing and with all my power I threw the device to the lake.

-OUCH!

¡SPLASH!

I was taken aback by that shout and the sound of something splashing into the water. I had predicted the sound of the pokedex falling into the water, but the sound was much lowder than that. I went to the clearing only to see a Swampert running towards the lake. I looked to the same direction as the pokemon and then I saw it. The only thing that was surfacing was a human gloved-hand with the Pokedex. I then ran to help the poor guy or girl that fell into the lake. I kept the Pokedex before pulling his body out of the water with the help of his Pokemon, the Swampert.

When the person was outside the lake I could see a soaking wet boy, wearing black trousers and a black and crimson jacket. There were gloves in his hands and of top of his head has a white hat with a black and red band. Wait a moment... a hat? That could only mean...

-Whaaaa... th-thanks for helping me- the boy said without looking at me before turning to his pokemon- You too Zuzu, now return, you have earned a rest.

Rub then turned around to face me, his dark-red eyes went wide when he saw that it was me the one who helped him.

-S-Sapphire, what are you doing here?- he said.

-Well- I felt very ashamed- I believe that it was my fault that you fell on the lake in the first place, you know?

-Why is that?- he asked- I only remember being here ad then I felt a sharp pain in my cheek, grabbing something in the air and then falling to the lake.

-I believe that you just got hit by this thing- I said pointing the pokedex.

\- Wha-aa, ATCHO!- he sneezed and started to shiver, he was in the lake just a moment ago.

-Wait, take out your clothes - when I realized my words I blushed in embarrasment- I mean, you will catch a cold.

-I understand, have you got your Blaziken here?- he asked a bit flustered.

\- Yeah- I said cathing her pokeball- Your turn Toro! Make a fire over here.

Then Rub took out his jacket, his shoes and socks and his inner T-shirt leaving him only wearing his trousers and his hat. He then put this clothes on a rock by the fire.

-My trousers are waterproof and my T-shirt will dry quickly, don't worry- he said to me before turning his back to the fire and me.

-Are you warm? Toro will make more fire if you need it- I offered to him- Why don't you take you hat? It needs to dry too, don't it?

-Oh, no I don't think so- he said touching the hat with his hand- Why I was hit by the Pokedex?

-Well, you know, I threw the Pokedex to the lake but it hit you in its process- I said- I am sorry.

-It's okay-he said- but why did you want to sink your Pokedex in the lake?

-It's not mine- I said sad again to remember why I went there in the first place.

-Why did you want to do that with the Pokedex of your friends?- he asked.

-It's kinda complicated, it's not mine and it's not anyone of the group Pokedex's- I said to him- this is the 10th Pokedex.

-Oh, ok, but why did you want to threw a Pokedex to the river?- he asked- it's not a very common act to throw something valluable to the water.

-It's complicated, you see...- I started to speak but then I began to sob.

He stood up, grabbed his now dry T-shirt and then he sat down in front of me after putting it on him.

-You know... if you don't want to explain, it's ok- he said to me- I see that this hurts you.

-Yes, it's difficult you see- I started- our group is a 9-member one, but there are 10 Pokedexs so the Pokemon Association thinks that we need to be 10.

-And what's the problem with that?- he said.

-We arleady are 10 members, or were...- I said sobbing- A new one would only be a replacement and the others know this as well as me-my words filled with rage.

-So you are not upset with the pokemon Association but with the rest of the Pokedex Holders?- he asked.

-Yeah-I answered- Green and Blue talked with them and then they explained this issue to us. THEY WERE TRYING TO REPLACE HIM.

-I am not so sure- he said, and that surprised me- For what I could see he and Blue really care for you, as well as the others. If that person was so important to them I'm quite sure they would think twice before doing something like this.

-You don't know him as well as I do...- I said very sad.

-Yeah, that's why I'm saying this- he said with a smile- look, I don't stalk you, but that doesn't mean that I don't know who you are or what you have done. You have been together for more than four years, you have fought a lot of battles and you trust each other.

-Then why is he doing THIS?- I said yelling.

-Did you listen to all of his explanation?-he asked.

That startled me, in fact I went berseck before he and Blue could even try to explain his opinion about the issue.

-You didn't, did you?- he said with a faint smile in his face, he then stood up and put his hand on my shoulder- Do yourself a favour. The next time you see him, let he explain everything, after that you may be okay with it or against it, but you will then know the whole story.

I looked up to him, he had a smile in his face that I had never seen him wear. It was not a sad or shy smile, it was a comforting one.

-I will- I said to him- but what about what I've already done? I said some hard things to him in my rage... I am sure that he is mad at me right now.

-I'm sure not... I wouldn't if a friend of mine would do that- he said seriously- In fact I would be rather concerned if I was him.

\- I hope so...- I said.

-I'm sure- he said before smiling again- No one want to mess up with an enraged Sapphire. I even fell into the river without being guilty of anything- he ended laughing.

-Hahahah, that's true- I said still laughing, then I looked at him apologeticaly- I'm sorry that I hit you with the Pokedex and you fell to the lake.

-It's okay now- he said- you were upset and I will clean my clothes at home, so don't worry.

-Rub, where did the Pokedex hit you?- I asked. I was a little concerned, my arm's power is quite high.

-Here, in my right cheek- he pointed and I saw a small cut and a deep purple bruise- but it doesn't matter.

-Are you sure?- I touched the place with my finger.

-Ouch- he shudered a bit.

\- You see, it hurts! -I then grabbed an ointment from my bag and gave it to him- Put this on it, it will heal faster.

-Uhm, thanks- he said before starting to apply the oinment.

I layed back and thought what had happened just an hour before. I cursed myself for being like that with Green, but I couldn't help myself. Then I realized something.

-What were you doing here in the night?-I asked Rub.

-Well I was at home and I went for a walk, to clear my mind-he answered lowing his face- When I arrived here I released Zuzu and I started to teach him a new move.

-Why did you need a walk?- I said seeing his mood change.

-I had an argument with my dad- he said sad.

-Why?- I said, but he only looked to the floor. Seeing that he didn't want to talk about that I tried to change the subject- You know, I still can't understand why you didn't have friends in your school...

-Why?- he asked curiously.

-Because it's not that you are a bad guy- I said- you are way nicer than a lot of this academy students.

-I suppose that they have their own reasons to dislike me...- he said in a low voice his deep dark red eyes became sad again.

-What reasons?-I asked.

-You know, I am quite weird. I don't like pokemon battles and not everybody can understand that- he said- I have quite a rare hobbies that they found weird. They ignored and pulled me aside when they knew this. I was all alone in there, only me and my studies. And my pokemon, of course.

-That is not a reason itself- I said- Not everything is about hobbies and interests.

-That can be true... but that was the fact there...- he answered before looking straight to me- You have 8 good friends Sapphire, 8 friends I'm sure they want to keep you as a friend as well. You are lucky.

-You know, I think that I could rise that number to nine- I said to him offering a handshake- if you are okay with it.

-Are you sure? It's not that I dislike the idea, but you have known me for less than a week...- he said very surprised.

-I once learned that time doesn't really matter- I said.

-O-kay then- he said taking my handshake with one of the biggests smiles I've ever seen- Now I have to go to my apartment, it's late and I have to groom my pokemon. See you on Monday.

-Okay... see you on Monday Rub! Thanks for everything- I said waving and then he left.

Blue's POV

I ran as fast as I could following Sapphire, but I lost her when she entered the woods. I then started to walk searching for her, since I heard a shout and the sound of something falling into the water. Then I ran to the lake clearing we met the previous day. When I arrived there I saw Sapphire and Toro, her Blaziken making a fire and someone wearing a hat with her. When I saw the hat I realized that he was Rub, the boy she introduced to us to convince Green that he wasn't any type of threat.

Then they began to talk, I could hear all the conversation, from the part in which they talked about what happened with the Pokedex and Rub falling, to the part he was able to calm her down and even convince her to let Green finish all the story. I was surprised that he could do such a thing, not everyone is able to handle Sapphire when she goes mad at something or someone, I have troubles myself when I have to do that, the only one that could calm her down easily and always was the same guy she went mad for. After that they began to talk about Rub's reasons for being there, the treatment of his injury and finally the being friends thing. Being the matchmaker I am, I have always wanted that she could find someone to for again. He lost his first crush or love while escaping five years ago and since then she hasn't seen a boy in that way, never.

-O-okay then- said the boy taking the handshake- Now I have to go to my apartment, it's late and I have to groom my pokemon. See you on Monday.

-Okay... see you on Monday Rub! Thanks for everything- Sapphire said waving and then he left.

When he was out of sight, Sapph extincted the fire she had made and then she began to walk to the forest again. I then left my hideout and I spoke to her.

-Making new friends Sapph?- I said to her.

-Whaaa?- she was startled- Oh it's you... Blue.

-Yes, me- I said to her- do you want to come? I am sure that someone is still awake and waiting for you.

\- Yeah, that's right- she said apologetically- I want to hear to all the explanation you two wanted to tell me before.

-That's great- I said- you know that everyone was worried when you left, I hope that Green could handle them.

-I'm quite sure he could...- she said embarrassed, so I tried to cheer her up a bit.

-So, making new friends Sapphire?

-What? Well yes... How much did you heard or see?- she asked me embarrassed.

-Only the last part- I lied- but I believe that your talk with Rub was quite useful, wasn't it?

-Well, yeah, he made me realize that I should have let you finish before jumping to conclusions- she said- I'm sorry, but you know...

-Yes, Sapph I know- I said- but now let's go to Green's place.

We walked all the way there, which wasn't much more than a ten minute walk. When I knocked the door I found that it wasn't closed, so we entered. Green was waiting for us in the same room as before, his "dining room". When he noticed us he stood up and tried to talk. Sapphire tried tto talk at the same tim as him but I stopped them both.

-I know, we are all sorry, but first there's a story to explain- I said to them- Green you start.

-Well as I was saying...

With that we explained her the whole meeting. In some points I could see that Sapphire was closing heer hands into fists, but she remained silent all the way to the last sentence.

-So to sum up- Green said- they want us to be 10 members, but this will not happen until we found someone that can fit in our group perfectly and we all nine agree.

-Well... what do you think Sapph...- I asked, she seemed deep in thought.

-I don't know... I don't want anyone to become a part of our group nowadays- she said- we are fine.

-I know, Red, Silver, Yellow all of them said the same- Green said- me and Blue think the exactly same thing too. I do believe that some day we will actually find someone capable tough, but until then the Pokedex Holders are 9.

-Okay, I don't know if I will accept anyone though- Sapph said in a sad voice.

-We don't know either Sapphire- Green said- but we have to try.

-I'm sorry seniors... I just thought for myself when you explained that...- Sapphire said to us- I am very sorry for saying those things to you.

-Well, you are forgiven... in fact we should have explained differently- Green said- it's aprtially our fault.

\- Well now, that we are okay with that... I believe that you should go home, you are seeeing your dad tomorrow don't you Sapph?- I asked her.

-Yeah, it's true, thanks for everything Green , and you too Blue- she said in a better mood.

-You're welcome- I said to her while watching her leave the house and heading to hers.

-You know, I have to thank you for the great job you did with her...- Green said from behind- I didn't know if she would speak to me anymore.

-In fact, it's not me the one you have to thank...- I said to him- I didn't do anything.

-Why? Who talked with her? –asked a confused Green-I don't believe she could calm herself in two hours and come ack to listen to the rest of the meeting.

-It was Rub- i said to him.

-Rub? Why?-he asked.

I then explained him the conversation between the third graders very quickly, I didn't mention anything unnecessary.

-Well that was unexpected- Green said- We owe him one now...

-Yeah we do- I said- wow, I'm very tired. Can I sleep here?-I added with a sly grin.

-Why? You live in the apartment next to mine, just go there- Green retorted.

\- But I'm tired...- I said- I know! You can carry me there!

-Why would I do that?

-Well... it was kinda yuor fault that I had to run to find a certain enraged girl- I said.

-Uhm... Pesky girl...-he said.

"Yes you have won Blue, you're awesome!" I thought. Too early in fact. Green threw out a pokeball and sent out his Machamp.

-Machamp, carry Blue to her apartmen... she is very tired- said him with a smirk in his face.

Then the pokemon took me with a lot of care and left me home before returning to his master. "It's not the end Green, you're gonna pay for this" I thought. Green had won a battle, but the war was far from over.

**15****th**** of September**

Ruby's POV

It was 9.00 a.m. when my alarm ringed. I quickly got up and I stretched myself. After that I went to the bathroom to have a shower. When I finished it, after 15 minutes, I went to my room and I put on my non-school clothes: my now clean black trousers, my black T-shirt, my black jacket with a crimson pattern of a pokeball and, of course my hat.

I then went to the kitchen to have breakfast. I ate the rest of the crepes I had made for dinner the day before, they were very good still. Then I went to my room and I started my work, preparing my pokemon. I groom them everyday but I take special care the day I compete in a contest. I groomed the long hair of Nana, my Mightyena, with an special comb. Then I did the said the same to the short fur of Coco, my Delcatty, and Zuzu's short one with another special comb. I then moved to Mimi, my precious Milotic, and made his scales shine like the sun itself. That only left me with the Popo's dark skin and my Kirlia, Ruru even tough she was not going to compete in this one. This pokemon already has all of the Ingenious ribbons because I could only escape from home for a little time to do contests and I always competed with her.

After preparing all my pokemon I went to the bathroom to check my state. I was okay if it wasn't for some bruise I had in my red cheek. The ointment Sapphire lent me was good, it healed way faster than what normally but have. But still one day was not enough. I smiled unconsciously as I reminded the events of Friday's night. I looked to my PokeGear and I looked at the time, it was 2 p.m. and I had time, the contest were going to began at 5 p.m.,so I went to prepare something to eat for lunch. I cooked something easy to eat, one hamburguer and some fried beans. After eating and watching the TV I went to the bathroom again. I went there to apply som make-up in my wound, the judges pay a lot of attention in the pokemon aspects as well as the coordinator's.

After checking that there where no marks of the bruise I grabbed my pokeballs and my bag and I headed to the town. I didn't have to search much before I arrived at my destination... the contest's hall. I entered there and I registered five of my pokemon: Zuzu for the Tough section, Popo in the Smart one, Coco in the Cute section, Mimi in the Beauty one and finally Nana in her expertise, the Cool section.

I then entered the waiting room we first had to pass a brieve preliminars to short the number of contestants from the number of Pokemon who were registered to the final four. This part was not seen by anyone except the 4 judges. It didn't take much time to end this part because we were no more than 15 people in every section. All of my pokemon did a perfect execution of their abilites there and we all classified as one of the finalists in every section. First of all it came the Tough contest. When we were said to come to the stage I couldn't help to feel quite excited. They presented us 4.

-And for the Tough section we have our 4 finalists!- said the speaker- please give a hard applause to Martin and his Onix, Rocky!-lots of applauses- I claim another one for Emma and her Makuhita, Hita!-another amount of them- Now here we ahve our 3rd finalist John and his Machoke, Chop!- another round of applauses came when the mentioned boy went on the stage- And the last but not the least Rub and his Swampert, Zuzu!

Another bunch of applauses that were directed to me, as I entered there I looked to the public. The contest hall was not full, but there were a lot of people there. While the speaker explained the rules for the audience i bagan to look to the people, there where quite a lot of different people there, from children to old people. I kept scanning the stage before I stopping when I saw a certain brunette that had her hair tied in a very short tail and that fell from the two sides of her head who waas wearing a blue outfit. Then the speaker spoke again.

-So ladies and gentelman, let the fun BEGIN!

* * *

**So that's it for now... this chapter is just as long as the previous one, I'm impressed of myself.**

** Well for the ones who guessed, yes the competition is a Pokemon contest. I had planned to fit the contest in this chapter but then I saw that i needed a lot more pages for that so I ended here in a kind of a Cliffhanger (not a very mysterious one XD).**

**As for the contest's rules I will kind of follow the rules in the Ruby/Sapphire/Emerald game contests, you know 4 people and 5 rounds to perform moves, combos and so on. I don't think that the anime version of contests would fit in this story due to the hate Ruby has to pokemon Battles.**

**So that's all for now. Only thing left to say... REVIEW and STAY TUNNED!**


	5. Chapter 5: The mistake and the question

**Hello everyone and welcome to the fifth chapter of this fic**

**As promised TIME WITH REVIEWS:**

**Rukineko1: Yes I did, I felt that it was a good way to finish the chapter XD Don't be sorry about your english, as long as you keep trying I will never blame anyone for not speaking or writng in a different language from yours. As I said I am not english and I am writing in this language to improve my skills too. And well you don't have to wait anymore I guess. **

**novaking2832: Glad you liked it, and don't worry I don't plan on letting this story unfollowed, I will only stop when I finish it. For the hat issue, I didn't feel that revealing what's under his hat would be good for the story. I'm sorry, but just like before you will have to wait.**

**GUESTS: thank you for your encourage, I am very happy that you want me to write more.**

**And that's all for today with the Reviews. I am very happy to see that it has increased the number of reviews, let's see if we can keep it rising. As for the reviews: don't hesitate to ask questions or correct my english with your comments. It will help me with the story and it will also prevent some eyes from burning XD. Thanks to the ones who had already reviewed!  
**

**Having said all this all I have to add is, Read and Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Ruby's POV

-So ladies and gentelman, let the fun BEGIN!

And with that the audience yelled in excitement. After everyone calmed down a bit the judges made the four of us stand up in our spot, after putting the targets of the attacks in their place. They told us good luck and then they made Martin step forward to finally begin with the Tough section. Being the first Martin seemed a bit nervous but he then exhaled quickly before sending us a challenging glare. Then everything started.

-Okay Rocky, begin with Bind!- and with that the pokemon encircled the target in a very good movement. The judges watched him with quite a good look in their faces.

-Now Hita use Arm thrust!- yelled Emma and with that the pokemon slamed her hands in the target surprising everyone in the process, even Onix who stepped back loosing some points.

-Okay, time to start increasing our punctuation, Chop use your powerful Dynamic Punch- said John and with that the pokemon started running towards the target and hit a powerful punch in, what would be its face. With that the target split breaked and the pokemon who acted before jumped in surprise, Zuzu stood in place as calm as ever watching to the side.

-Okay Zuzu, it's our time to show them what you can do, use Bide!- I said to him only to see him glowing red before jumping just above the target and then slaming his paws in the target's head. The target was torn into shreds.

With that the first round ended and the results were showed on the screen. I was in the lead being followed closely by John. Emma was behind with a low punctuation and Martin was the last one because of the nervousness of his pokemon.

The second round started with my act (the order of the contestants is the one that the punctuations show). Zuzu did a great Mud Shot not failing one of his five little shots, John's Chop was good with his Seissmic Toss, but after that both Emma and her Hita and Martin with Rocky overpowered his act with a full powered Tackle by Hita and a Rock Slide. The three of them were pretty close as I was on top a bit further from before.

The third round just went perfect for me. Being the first I drove all the attention to me by making a combo by using Mud-slap with my prior Mud Shot usint the already put Mud in the target to make the attack more impressive and powerful, the audience was quite excited about that. This also made some od the next pokemon to feel more pressured and they didn't do to well in their performances. Rocky's Harden was the best of them all by protecting itself from furthter problems and made a good impression. Emma's Hita didn't do to well with her Endure, but that prevented the judges from noticing the accuracy of the Chop's Karate Chop. With that I was even further from them. The next one was Martin and behind him Emma and John were more or less tied.

The fourth round didn't go as well as the previous one, even though I didn't loose much. My act was dicreet since I used Protect to prevent my points from falling and saving my best shot for the final round. Martin's Rocky did a good job with Rock Throw. As expected both Emma and John tried to rise their points and to low the other's. That protect became very useful when Hita did her Arm thrust again and Chop punched the target with an even more powerful Dynamic Punch. They both gained a lot of points but they didn't cut the punctuation of the one who where in front of them. I was still in the first place and, even tough not as fara as I wass before this round I had still a point cushion. Martin finally left the other two behind while they were as tied as before. As I said I was still far ahead of them, but the final round would decide it all. Then the final round started.

-Well Zuzu, time to end this contest! Use a Take Down to that target!- I said ending my act in the Tough section. Zuzu did as I said and by making use of his strong arms and legs jumped towards the target and then he slamed into it breaking it in multiple and shining particles. The crowd clapped excited as he bowed along with me finishing our act.

-Okay time to finish this to... Rocky use Rock Tomb- and with that using the rocks already around the target the Onix made the Tomb earning himslef a combo by doing that. He then bowed along with his pokemon.

-The final one Chop, use Scary face to all the pokemon here- with a horrible face the pokemon tried not to flinch. Zuzu was able to stay put and Rocky only shivered a bit. The fact was that Hita stepped backwards and she lost a lot of points there

-Hita, we have to finish... use Vital Throw- being the last one the pokemonhad time to collect all his left power and send the target to the air and then slaming it back to the floor. The crowd clapped again for her.

-And that's all!-the speaker said- Please send the 4 finallist's their well earned applauses!

With that the crowd cheered and applauded at the four of us. Without hearing the results I knew that I was the winner. The demonstration part went perfect for me, and my pokemon was the one who shined the most in aspect, only the Makuhita could compete with that. The major judge then grabbed the microphone and began to talk

-Well, as the major judge I have to say that it's not always that anyone can see such a great show with the Tough sector. All the pokemon were powerful and they all gived their best!- He paused for a moment- But one coordinator and his or her pokemon were better than the others in this one...- and then he passed the microphone to the speaker as well as a piece of paper.

-Well, so after the judgements the winner of the Normal-rank Tough Ribbon is... our first time contestant Rub!

With that everyone shouted excitedly, I walked to the major judge who gave me the Ribbon to put it on my Mud-fish pokemon.

_(2 hours and a half later)_

I was in the final contest of the day, the Cool contest of the Normal-rank. The contests of the Cute, Beauty and Smart section went pretty well for me, I mean, I won them all.

In the Cute one I had little problem in winning. The other coordinators where Emma as before with her Skitty, Melanie with her shiny Flaaffy and Kelly and her Kadabra. They were all quite good, except Melanie who thought that by having a shiny pokemon everyone would fall for her pokemon and punctuate it better. She was so convinced that she made a lot of fails and she was in the last position. Kelly, on the other hand, did know how to make use of the psychic's pokemon abilities to both have some good acts and to put under pressure to the rest of the pokemon. The Flaaffy was scared by her actions and Skitty even couldn't do her routine once. The Skitty also got some good combos and quite good movements but the fact that Kadrabra made her loose a turn made her loose any chance of victory. Coco was just perfect. Every combo we trained went perfectly and the fact that she was able to resist calm even when Kadabra used Mean look made it even better. The final round was the one that everyone was better though. Being alternated the tourns by Kadabra using Confuse Ray made me be the last one to perform. The skitty used Assist becoming an impressive Razor leaf. The Fluffly used a quite well done Thundershock and finally Kadabra used Destiny Bond. Coco used his very good voice to perform a Sing to finalize my act.

The Smart one was more troubleing than the others. Popo did a great job while changing the weather in the escenario with Rain Dance and Sunny Day and then using Powder Snow or in the most cases his perfectly performed attack, Weather ball. The other coordinators were all new this time. Mike and his Spoink, who didn't became very affected by the weather changes by using only psichic and normal moves such as Calm Mind, Psychic and Hidden Power. The next one was Mary and her Meowth, who with his Payday attracted the attention of some of the public. The problem was that was the only dammaging move this pokemon knew of this section and with that she tried to neutralise our performances by trying to scare our pokemon using Screech or Taunt. The last one in this contest was an old man called David and his pokemon Magnemite. He was the best of them all with good moves as Screech, Metallic Sound to low our points, in one turn Popo was a bit startled by him, and then Flash Canon. The only mistake he made was that he tried to use Thunderbolt when my Popo just had chenged the weather with Sunny day in the fourth turn and it became much less effective. You can say that Popo's beautiful combos and the strategy allowed me to win.

The Beauty contest was the easiest of the day. Sure the coordinators did a good job as well as their pokemon, but Mimi was absolutely perfect. The Milotic attracted the eyes of everyone in the contest hall since the very beggining, her graceful movements were something to be seen, and the attacks she used were simply fabulous. Our opponents were Martin with his Rapidash, Eva with a beautiful Luvdisc and finally Mary with her Swablu. Martin's Rapidash was very graceful with quick and elegants movements but the special effects he wanted to creat with the fire-type attacks weren't accurate. I believe that the Rapidash had just evolved and he couldn't control his power fully enough. Luvdisc was an interesting pokemon, its Water pulse was very acccurate and beautiful, but the fact that this was the only non defensive attack he had was its problem... Eva never lost a point due to the effect of Safeguard or Aqua Ring, but she also didn't impress the public with his performance. Swablu was the best opponent we had. Her attacks Mist and Safeguard prevented her from loosing points, and with a very well trained Dragonbreath he striked good at the target. Her Perish Song in the last round made her win a lot of points. The only "but" in his show was that she wass uncappable to use any combo and that effected her punctuation. Mimi, as said, was perfect. She managed very well with the combos we practized, such as hitting and getting wet the target with Water pulse to then used the water still in the target to create a beautiful ice statue with Blizzard in the final round, or the Safeguard she used to shine far above the pther pokemon in the 2nd one.

Then I was in the final for the Cool ribbon. And that was the most difficult one... we all were almost tied up in the qualification. I was the third one behind two new coordinators who already had the Super- rank ribbon in this section, for what I heard in the changing rooms before the show. This was the best contest of the day and everyone was very excited. Having just ended the 2nd round Max was first with his Manectric, Strike. Arya was next with her Zangoose, Ghost. I was thrid with Nana, my Myghtiena, and finally was John with his Electrode. I knew that they were great and with 3 rounds they had still a lot to show. The two in front of me were rivals, they knew each other from previous contests and tought that neither me or John would be any threat for them. Still they wanted to win their rival and they would give the best they had.

Then the third round started. Max and Manectric concluded their Spark after Charge combo which was very successful, the crowd went all excited. After that I assume that Arya would want to get a good punctuation and scare her rival's pokemon by using Crush Claw. He cut the target in two and the said Manectric jumped backwards. Nana ans the Electrode weren't affected by that. Using this chance to lower their points a bit more I made Nana use Roar, and witht that the two previous pokemon were a little more startled loosing more points. John didn't miss the chance and with a good Spark he executed his combo because of his prior Charge. After that round I was the fourth while John was third and the others were in the same position. Even though the fact that I was the last, we were almost tied in punctuation and I still had the chance to win. I was calm because being the last one to act in this round would work in my favour after all, everything would be more unnexpected and marvellous.

The fourth round started, and as I predicted everyone was preparing his grand final attack in the 5th round. Max made Strike use Charge another time but I believe that hes was not going to use Spark next... The judges were watching closely to every movement because of the thin difference in the point of every contestan. Arya then followed with Swords Dance, obviously preparing the physical attack for the next round. John followed them by making his Electrode use Sonic Bomb, a good one but obviously saving energy for his next attack. Then it was my turn.

-Well Nana, time for us to change this! Use Hyperbeam!

With that happened two things: On the one hand Nana threw a very strong beam to the crystal lamp in the ceiling and with that the beam was reflected and focused to a simple point in the target by the tiny crystals making it explode. On the other one, the contest hall became quiet instantly, only one person clapped.

Sapphire's POV (4.55 p.m.)

I was going to the town, more exactly I was going to the Contest's Hall. Every single person in the world who know me enough would be surprised to see me there, so what I was doing there? Well I was going to see Rub's performances and more especifically his Pokemon and skills. As I can't have a fight with him, or STILL can't if I am lucky these next days, this was the only way I could see his pokemon in action. So yeah, I was entering the Contes's hall in my blue outfit, my every-without-school-day outfit, and a cap to prevent someone to recognize me.

When I arrived there I paid for the ticket and then took my seat. I knew absolutely nothing about Contests so I paid attention to my surroundings to at least learn some rules and things before it started. The schedule said that there would be some preliminary rounds and that only the four bests of every category would be in the stage to fight for the prize. I could hear that there are 5 categories: Cool, Smart, Beauty, Tough and Cute; and that the pokemon's attacks were divided in one of this 5 sections. I heard something about combos and intimidating their rivals, but I couldn't figure out nothing more. Then three people sat right next to me, one girl in the middle in both sides of her a boy around her age. For the appearances they looked to be around eleven years old. One of them, the one who sat next to me brought a large amount of snacks and that reminded me that it was time to eat something. After getting a large bowl of popcorn I went to my seat.

When I just sat down the speaker started talking. She started to explain the order of the different categories, presented all the judges and then explained the qualification rounds punctuation. I hoped that Rub would have passed as many of them as possible, not only because of that would give me the opportunity to see more of his pokemon, he had been very nice to me the last week and he had talked with me when I most needed it. As a friend of his I should cheer for him. Then the speaker said that he had entered the final in the Tough section I felt quite relieved, then I started to analyse him and his Pokemon, Zuzu for this contest. When I saw the coordinators I noticed that Rub's bruise on his right cheek had dissapeared. This calmed me a little because I had heard that the coordinator's aspect was very important in contests as well as pokemon's.

-Those 3 are the same ones that lost this same ribbon two weeks ago, aren't them?- asked the blonde boy to his friends right next to me.

-Yeah they are- said the girl- I don't know the last one though.

-Nope, I have never seen him before- said the other boy while eating a bag of crisps.

As the final ended I could only be happy for him, he had won after all and with quite a lot of difference. Even though that I knew nothing about his performanceand the asis of the qualification I could hear that he was the worthy winner of this final. Analising his pokemon I couldn't dicover much, only that he was quite strong and that he had been weel-trained for contests, contests and battles are not alike at all so I couldn't get any conclusion. Hearing the girl talking with the boys next to me talking about his performance only reassured that he was worthy of his win.

-Well, that was a quite a good strategy he used- she said.

-Why do you say that?- said the boy with the sancks next to me.

-Well, he managed well the advantage he had from his following competitors- she said- he deffended himself before striking his final blow, quite a good one I must add.

-Yeah he did- said the blonde one- he won by some points actually. Let's see if we happen to see him again in another category.

-Uhm, I'm sorry to interrupt, but why did the judge say that " it's not always that anyone can see such a great show with the Tough category"?- I asked them, that comment surprised me.

-Well, you see... the Tough section is the one that values the most the simple strenght of the pokemon- the girl said- Normally the coordinators only focuse in showing the strenght that the pokemon holds by breaking the target with powerful attacks.

-Yeah. In this one though, this new one showed that his pokemon could do more than show simple brute force- ended the blonde boy while the black haired one only nodded.

-Oh, thanks- I thanked them- I'm quite new at this contest thing.

-No problem- ended the girl before the speaker started to announce the next category's finalists.

After the Cute, Smart and Beauty one everyone was starting to ask where did this guy came from. It's not that his acts impressed me a lot (I've always been, or since five years ago, one of the supporters of what could be said as "The stronger, the better"), but I could alsos ee that his attacks were more accurate than the other ones. Everyone said that his attacks were simply more beautiful than the other contestant's ones. The 3 firends' talks obout the ended finals only comfirmed that he was good in this contest thing.

-Wow, this guy is good- said the blonde boy- the first time he partcipates and he has won four categories in a row!

-Yeah, he is quite good- comfirmed the girl- he won those three without much effort, his Milotic did a great job with those combinations and that Delacatty was very elegant there.

-Yeah and the Castform did a great job too- the black haired one said while eating some cookies- Do you thing he is going to be in the Cool contest too?

-We'll see...- spoke the girl.

After seeing the 4 contestants that were going to fight for the Cool ribbon they spoke again.

-Wow, he did it. He entered the 5 categories finals in his first day- the blonde one said.

-Yeah, but he is not going to win easily this time-added the black ahired one- in fact I hardly doubt that he can win.

-Why is that?- I blurted out- I mean, what makes you say that?

-Well, both Max and Arya have already got the Super-rank ribbon with those same pokemons- explained the girl- This is the Normal-rank so they are two levels above the rest, to say it simply. But we'll see, he has won 4 of them already so let'see if he can continue without making any mistake.

And with that the final started. It was a very close one, the best one of the day by far. Everyone was excited, even I was begginging to feel nervous. I was cheering for Rub and I wanted him to show something from what I could figure out his capability. Then the fourth round started, everyone was almost tied, but Rub was the last one. It was his trun when he made somthing that surprised everyone.

-Well Nana, time for us to change this! Use Hyperbeam!

After that this Mightyena launched a powerful beam to the crystal lamp in the ceiling and then the tiny crystals reflected that the beam was reflected and focused to a simple point in the target by the tiny crystals making it explode instantly. I found the move great, beautiful even and quite powerful so I started clapping. Some people joined me, but when I saw that I was mostly alone I stopped. Then I spoke to the trio next to me.

-Can you tell me please why no one is clapping or cheering?-I asked them- I mea, this move was great, what you would describe as beautiful.

-Yeah, that's right- said the girl stil confused- It was perfect actually, but the fact is that he made a mistake that will cost him this contest, it's like he has given up.

-Why?-I aked confused.

-Well, I believe that you are one of battles more than contests- said the black haired guy, I simply nodded.

-So what happens if you use Hyperbeam in a battle?-asked me the blonde one.

-Well...- I answered while thinking- the pokemon looses a lot of energy so it has to recharge for a while and not attack.

-That's it- said the girl- In contests there is no rule that prevents you from doing your performance, but after using Hyperbeam pokemon needs to recharge and even tough it's not very common some pokemon need more thatn one turn to attack again.

-And that's why everyone saves moves like Hyperbeam or Explosion for the final round- added the black haired boy- and waht's worse for him is that he is in the first position and he will have no time to recharge, he will not be able to attack in the next turn.

-Ow, I understand...- I said looking to Rub- Then if what you say it's true... why does he seem to be so calm and confident?

-I don't know- said the blonde guy- He has won 4 ribbons today so he has to be proud of himself despite this loss.

-WELL, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN LET'S START WITH THE FINAL ROUND OF THIS HEARTBREAKING COOL CONTEST!- said the speaker.

Then Rub stood up in his place on the stage and looking as calm as ever he made Nana to be in position. Everyone looked puzzled at him, was he trying to act cool just after making a huge mistake like that? Still they looked at him with curiosity. Then he just spoke:

-Okay Nana, time to finish our show... Use Sucker Punch!- he said to his pokemon.

And with that the pokemon disappeared from her place, to appear again in front of the target before breaking it in two with a ver strong kick. Then the wolf-pokemon went nonchalantly to his trainer. Then they both bowed.

I was looking to him as surprised as the rest of the audience. Then I started clapping alone again, but unlike before everyone joined me shouting and whistling. When we stopped I looked to him again, he was getting somethig from his pocket. With my developed sense of sight I could see that seemed pokemon food, but in a cube shape. I knew that those things are called Pokeblocks and that some people feed their pokemon with that as a sweet. While I was looking over him and his wolf pokemon I heard a large explosion. Just after that I heard the speaker again:

-AND WITH THAT EXPLOSION THE NORMAL-RANK COOL CONTEST HAS ENDED! LET'S GIVE TIME TO THE JUDGES TO DECIDE THE REMAINING POINTS BEFORE ANNOUNCING THE WINNER!

I couldn't believe it. While watching Rub all the other contestants and pokemon did their final acts and I didn't even realize that. What surprised me more was that a lot of people seemed to have made the same as me. Then the speaker yelled again.

-Okay ladies and gentelmen... the judges have made their mind and they have already given the remaining points. They want me to tell you that this category was the best one by far today and with that we should thank the 4 coordinators that made that possible with their maginificents moves- she said in a low voice, only to make the tension rise- BUT someone has to win...- she stopped agin before ending- PLEASE LADIES AND GENTELMEN, GIVE THE BEST OF YOUR APPLAUSES AND CHEERS TO THE MORE-THAN-WORTHY WINNER OF THE COOL CONTEST TODAAY... RUB!

Then all the contest hall went crazy. Whistles, cheers could be heard from every single point in the contest hall. Even his competitors where clapping in a sign of respect. Using the commotion I went out to the building while I was, I don't know why, hoping that he didn't notice me being there.

When I got out the Contest's Hall I headed out to Red's apartment where we were going to have dinner that day. It was 8.30 p.m. and I was late so I run all the way there.

Crystal's POV (8 p.m.)

I knocked my neighbour's door, a boy with silver colored eyes and red hair, in other words Silver.

-Hey Crys- he said before locking his door- we can go now.

We then headed towards the apartment 3 houses more at the left. I got the feeling that the person who lives there was not going to be late today, he has always wanted to give a good impresion of him to Red. I knocked at his door only to hear some running steps from the other side. Gold then opened the door with one of his smirks in his face.

-Yo Silver, hi Super Serious Gal- he said before I elbowed his ribs. I don't like this nickname a bit, even tough I am more serious than him, who isn't?

Then we headed to Red's place. When we knocked Yellow opened the door and let us in. I smiled at the fact that she was the first to get there, they are together most of the time when Yellow is awake or Red is training, in fact they train together quite often. One after another Green, Blue and Emerald arrived not long after us, so Sapphire was the only one left.

-Do you know where Sapphire can be?- Yellow asked us- The dinner will be cold if she doesn't arrive soon.

-She was with his father doing some research on the fields yesterday... she was very excited about that- answered Blue- But she should be in the academy today, it was yesterday not today she was going out his PROF. BIRCH.

-Maybe something has made them to be late- said a calm Red- Why don't he call her?

-I'll do it- said Emerald.

And then he phoned his friend. After a while he said that Sapphire was coming a bit late and that we should start eating. 10 minutes after we started eating we heard her knocks in the door. Same as before Yellow stood up and opened the door allowing Sapph to enter. She seemed quite tired when she sat down next to Emerald.

-Where were you Sapph?- I asked- it's not like you to be late for dinner, and you seem quite tired right now.

-Well, the fact is that I was late so I ran all the way here- she said while starting to eat her food- and for the place I was in the Contest's Hall in town.

-Whaaaat?- shouted Blue before putting a hand in Sapphire's face- Are you ill or something?

-What? No i'm okay- she said in a deffensive tone.

-Then why you went to the Constest's Hall?- asked Red- It's the last place I would've tought you to be in.

-Well... You see...- she began a bit embarrassed- I went to see Rub's performances.

-So you went to see your little boyfriend?-said Blue in his teasing/matchmaking mode ON.

-What? No, he is only my friend- Sapph said in a deffensive and flustered tone- I only went there to see his pokemon in action.

That quite caught our attention. Sure we knew that he didn't like to battle, but we still where quite curious about his pokemon's strenght and power.

-Did you get something about them?- asked Green in a curious tone.

-Well, not much... he won all the categories and he didn't have much problem the first four categories- she said- In the last one though he had much more problems.

-He won the five categories?- asked Yellow startling all of us.

-You know about constest Yellow?- said Red.

-Well, yes... I sometimes watch them on TV- she continued- They are very different from a battle, but I like seeing attacks that can do something more than damage. I don't mind to battle when needed, but I don't like seeing pokemon in pain.

-Yeah, we know- said Red with a smile that made Yellow blush a little.

-So how where his pokemon?- asked Green.

-I could only see that they had more combinations than their opponent's- Sapph said- The fact that he didn't try them to be the most powerful ones didn't allow me to figure out nothing more about them. The only one who made soemthing out of the rdinary was his Myghtiena, who didn't even need a turn to attack again after a Hyperbeam.

-Well that's something interesting- Gold said- normally it can be a while before a pokemon can attack again after that.

-But winning those five contests things...- started Silver- Did he win just by luck or was he better than the rest?

-He was much better than his opponents- said Sapph with a grin- I don't know much about contests but everyone was very surprised that he could win the five contests in a row. He managed well the points difference and striked in the good moment, for what I heard people say.

-Well so he is quite the strategist- I said.

-Yeah, but contests and battles are not similar in any way- said Green- That still doesn't show if he would be a powerful triner or not.

With that we started talking about what we had done in the weekend. Emerald was at home making some new robot, Blue was with her parents, Green was with PROF. OAK at his lab doing some paper work between his training sessions. Silver went training somewhere. Yellow went fishing with his uncle when they saw Red training nearby and he joined them. I was at PROF. ELM laboratory helping him and then I went to help in the orphanage. Gold only went to his house to visit his family and the pokemon who live in there before going to train with Silver. Sapphire went to do a research with his father, but she found something unnexpected:

-So wat pokemon did you find?-aked Gold.

-Well it's not a pokemon what I found- she said- in fact what I found was a place.

-A place?-asked Blue.

-Yes a place, a clearing in the woods I used to go with my pokemon when I was little- she said with a kind of strange toothy grin- The same place where I was kidnapped that day.

_Sapphire's POV_

_I was in a clearing in the forest very near my dad's research lab. I was sitting on the floor while trying to keep my clothes from the dirt while my pokemon were running and enjoying his time there. My Torchic, Toro, was attacking on her own a huge rock, Rono was digging a hole, as well as Dono, my Donphan. Finally Pilo, mine and my dad's Tropius was resting in the grass. _

_-Hey dad, come here! I think Rono found something good- I said to him pointing at my Aaron and the thing he was holding in its mouth, a necklace with a tiny shinning blue rock in it._

_-Oh Sapphire, where did he found this?- my father asked me- You know what it is?_

_-There ,in that hole- I said pointing the hole in question- And no, what's this?_

_-Well this is a Sapphire, actually- he said with a grin- Your name comes from this blue gem._

_-Oh, it's beautiful!- I said watching the deep blue gem._

_-Yeah it is but I think that we shouldn't keep it- he said- You see hear in the rear says that belongs to a girl named Lys Morrisson, and the groceries cashier has the same name. I believe it's hers._

_-Okay- I said sad- Sapphires are beautiful so I wanted to keep it, but if its hers... She should have it._

_-Good girl-he said smiling- I have to go to town now and as I go I will return this to her. You wanna come?_

_-Uhm... no I'm good here- I said with my toothy grin- I will wait for you here._

_-Okay, Sapphire just wait here- he said- I something happens just fly on Pilo to town. Keep him in the pokeball, it will be fasterfor you._

_-Okay- and with that I returned the dinosaur pokemon to the ball._

_I stayed there for a an hour or so, watching my cheerful pokemon play around. When I was going to make them come to me to clean them up I heard something in the brushes. I started to panic. I called all my pokemon back and I hid myself next to a tree. Then I saw the two grunts that were searching for someone, me:_

_-Look over there she was here a moment ago- I heard one say- I'll look over there._

_-Do we really have to take her- asked the other- I haven't heard that her is that good at battling. Are we searching for this right?_

_-The master says that she has potential- said the other- So we just must obey his will._

_And then I heard someone going towards me. I started to go back behind another tree while I was reaching for one of my pokeballs. Just before I could sent Toro to deffend me I noticed an orange powder and my body became rigid. I couldn't move so then the man finally found me._

_-I found her!- and then a hand grabbed me from the wrist and pulled me up. Just then another powder was sent... a green one this tim._

_After that I only remember waking up in aplane with 8 more people. We were all awake, but nobody was saying a word. I was crying, I was feeling lonely and scared. I didn't have my pokemon and I was tied so I barely could do anything. I was not the only one crying though. A blonde girl and a blonde boy were too. A girl with two pigtails was aproaching and whispering something to the blonde boy while she was nearly crying too._

_After some time the plane landed and we all where brought out the plane and then to our prison. It was like a large cage with ten beds or so. It seemed a hospital room more than a cage, but that couldn't hide the fact that we were imprisoned there. A grunt locked the jail after that leaving there 9 people. Even though we were not tied anymore anyone moved a muscle nor said anything. There where two pairs that seemed very close to each other, a brunette girl and a red head boy and then the girll with the pigtails and the blonde guy. A guy with spiked brown hair who seemed very serious didn't say anything. The same happened with the two black haired boys next to him and the blonde girl was crying, the same as me. After some time we heard something coming from the corridor._

_-Damn it... Why I have to bring this boy back to his jail after his medical tests?- said a grunt aloud- But that's okay, because I can beat him up al the way to his cage- he added with a devil voice._

_After that we heard the sound of someone being beaten up and some laugh comming from the same guy. After two minutes or so a grunt came to the cage while holding a raven haired boy like a sack of potatoes. When he saw us he was a bit startled but he grinned with a devil smile._

_-Well boy- he said to the boy he was carrying- You seem to have someone to speak now, see you tomorrow._

_He then smirked in the same way ans then he threw the beaten up boy to the cage's floor with a "THUD". Then we walked to the boy, I was the one who arrived first and I made him turn to face us. When he opened his eyes we all 9 were watching hm with concern: he had some bandages in his right arm and a lot of bruised in his body, probably due to the beating up. He only stood up and while limping a little he went to his bed._

_-Are you okay?- I asked him._

_-Y-yeah, I'm okay- he said- it's nothing actually._

_-Are you sure?- the Red capped boy said after that- Why did he do this to you?_

_-I won him on a pokemon battle, he is quite the bad looser- he said._

_-Are you sure you are okay?- said the Crystal eyed girl._

_-Sure- he said nodding- I'm Ruby by the way, who are you?- he finally asked with a smile I had never seen before._

Crystal POV

-You know, I still don't know how I should feel about that incident- Sapphire said when she finished her story.

-I don't know either- said Gold.

-I believe that neither of us does, actually- Blue said- It wasn't a good experience, but we wouldn't have met if that hadn't happened.

-Yeah... What surprised me was that I never found that place after that- I said- it's like I had forgot that it ever existed.

-I know what you mean... I was fishing when they kdnapped me- said Yellow- it ressembles your story in some many points.

-Well, if you allow me I would like to change topic of the subject- said Blue- Your birthday party is next Friday, isn't it Sapph?

-Yeah it is- she answered.

Then the subkect of the conversation changes from one to another and before we knew it was very late, so we all went home.

**19****th**** of September (8 p.m.)**

Sapphire's POV

We were done. Me, Emerald and Rub had been our Pokemon Type's report for the next day for the last 3 hours. Every report we did as a tema was better than the previous one, even tough I always got the feeling that I was the less useful of us. I only typed in the laptop while Rub and Emerald were searching for information or telling me what to write. When we headed out I could see the sun already gone.

-Well guys I got to leave, I still have to make my dinner- Rub said turning to us.

-Okay, see you tomorrow- said Emerald.

-Wait, I would like to ask you something- I said to Rub- Tomorrow's my birthday so do you want to come to my birhtday party?

* * *

**Well, so that's it the end of chapter five. I had fun witing this one actually.**

**The time skip in here, it's not like it is very large, will be explained in the next chapter. Next one will foccuse in an event that will take place in there. It will have some pokemon battles too for the people who likes them. As said I will not stick into the 4 moves-only rule, but I won't allow them to know 15 or 20 neither.**

**Having said all this all that is left to say is REVIEW and STAY TUNNED**


	6. Chapter 6: An eventful birthday Part 1

**Hi everyone! Welcome to the chapter number six of this fic**

**TIME WITH REVIEWS (as promised)**

**Rukineko1: I'm sorry, but you will have to wait. Not in this one, but in the next one I will explain something about Ruby's past. I'm glad that someone really want to know about that, it tells me that I can mantain the suspense XD. Thanks for your review and I hope you enjoy the chapter.  
**

**GUEST(I assume you are the sam person, if not turn the nouns and verbs in plural): I'm glad that you like it and you keep reading, it encourages me to write more and better.**

**That's the end with our TIME WITH REVIEWS. Thanks to everyone that has REVIEWED in this story, as said it helps me to improve and feel more motivated.**

**SO all this being already said, what lacks herre is a Read and Enjoy the sixth chapter!**

* * *

**16th of September**

Ruby's POV (7 a.m.)

_We were flying above the clouds, escaping... "Happy birthday Sapph" I said before being hugged by her. She was hugging me with that fangy grin in her face, I blushed from it. It was perfect, but then... "Watchout" and there it was, the Salamence. Then an attack, pain, blood and my vision blurring by it. "I have to protect her... " I thoguht. Then another attack and a fall... And then eyes, those eyes..._

I suddenly got up. I was trembling, it had been the same nightmare, my nightmare... The same that kept woking me up almost every night. The same one I hoped to dissappear from my head, and the only one that kept coming again and again.

Beggining to calm down I stood up and I went to the bathroom. After having a shower I looked on the mirror. Without the make-up the bruise was still clearly visible. It wasn't painful anymore, it healed quicklier than it should have due to the ointment Sapphire gave me three days before. I would give it back later at school because without the pain I didn't really need it. After putting on my hat and my school uniform I had a quick breakfast before I went to open the door to leave my apartment.

When I went out I found a wrapped box. I watched around for a while before I took and exiamine it. Turn the box upside down I found out that it came from home. I looked at the time and I saw that I was almost late so I left the envelope in the kitchen's table and I made a mental note to open it when I went back from school. Then I started to walk towards the school.

Sapphire's POV

I was sleepy... I had had the same nightmare that had kept waking me up for five years. When I woke up startled and nearly crying I saw that it was 4 a.m. in the morning. After getting something to drink from the fridge I went back to sleep, but it took me a while to sleep again.

I was thinking a lot of different things while unnable to sleep, but two things stayed longer in my mind: one was Rub's final performance and the self-confident look he had on. I had seen him in different positions in just a week, from a shy, speechless boy; stopping in a clever one; to a calm and able-to-comfort friend. The other one was to find a way to battle him. Being my birthday in less than a week gave me an unmissable chance, but I had to plan it properly. After thinking for half an hour I was able to come with a plan, a simple, but a good one. Then I could finally sleep again.

So yeah, I was going to the academy talking with Emerald about his experiments and new robots. When we finally, after being separated from him by some fans, were able to arrive to my class I saw everyone in class. Rub was in his desk at the end of the class. "The same behaviour, it seems". He was getting his stuff from his bag and getting ready for the class. When he raised his head and waved discretely I saw something that surprised me, in his right cheek was the bruise I had made him in my rampage days before. Emerald saw me looking at him and he realized as well. He then stood up and went to him and they talked for a little while. Before being able to ask him what they talked about the teacher came. He, mr. Mike, was the teacher that "taught" us the Pokemon Battles.

-Well class, today we are going to practice in the open Battlefields. I'm ging to give you some tips and some of you will give some demonstrations before beginning the practice battles, if we have time- he said and we all headed out.

I was excited, this was obviously my favourite lesson. Then I looked to Emerald who was as excited as me. All the students in our calls were very happy too, they would be able to practice his battling skills in front of two of the Dexholders. Well not everyone actually, as I looked to Rub I noticed that he was nervous and that he had those extremely sad eyes. I wanted to battle him, but seeing that he was so against battling I thought that he would be less against to battle me if we were alone or not in front of everyone like now.

Then mr. Mike beagn to explain the advantages and disadvantages about some physical and non-physical attacks. He explained that some of the most powerful attacks can damage themselves or prevent the pokemon to attack. He then asked me:

-Sapphire, I know that some of your pokemon know how to use Hyperbeam- he said- Could you please make us a demonstration?

-Of course- I said grabbing a pokeball- Rono, battle position!- And with that my loyal Aggron appeared on the battlefield.

-Okay now make him aim to that target- he said.

-Sure, now Rono use Hyperbeam to the target- with that Rono charged for a little while before blasting an orange beam to the target, which was reduced to shreds. Then my pokemon was unable to move for a while before being successfully recharged.

-Pe-perfect- he said while he was still amazed by the attack's power- Now, you see that this is a very powerful attack, but as it happened, the pokemon needs to recharge afterwards so it's very important to know when to use it. The same goes with attacks that damage the attacker as well as the opponent. Now Rub, as you are the new one it's your turn to prove what you can do. Do any of your pokemon now some of this atacks?

-U-uhm, yeah I believe Coco does- he said in a shy tone- A Double-edge would be fine?

-Yes, of course- mr. Mike said- aim at that target.

With that Rub positioned himself at the front and threw out a pokeball and appeared a cat pokemon, his Delcatty.

-Okay Coco, use a _normal_ Double-edge to the target- he said. After that she run an impacted the target. Then she came after having recieved part of the damage.

-Okay, that was good- mr Mike said- but what whith that "Normal" Double-edge?

-It's to diferenciate it from the ones we use in contests- he said returning his pokemon- Good job Coco.

-What? Contests?- blurted out a boy from the end of the class- That's why that attack was so weak, you are weak!- he fially began to laugh very loud.

-Contests are for weaklings!- yelled someone from the bottom off the class while everyone was laughing.

I looked towards Rub. He was looking at a whole class that was laughing at him and calling him weak. In his face I could find a lot of different feelings in a short amount of time: first I saw frustration followed by anger. After a brieve moment, he put on a false smile in his face. Even though that mask I could feel sadness in his dark red orbs the same sadness he had when I asked him about his friends.

-That's enough!- said mr. Mike- Everyone has its hobbies, as rare as they can be.

-If you allow me, I'll need to get my pokemon healed- Rub said to the teacher after a quick glare- And I would highly appreciate it if you didn't judge my hobbies, please- he added before going to the main building with his sad eyes all along. I wanted to say something to him, but Emerald held me back.

After some more demonstrations from Emerald and three more people there was no time left for practice battles and we all went to the class again. In the class I finally asked Emerald about his talk with Rub.

-What did you ask him before?- I asked.

-About how he got that bruise...- he answered- When I last saw him on Friday he didn't have any.

-What did he tell you?

-He said that he did it himself falling in his apartment- Emerald explained.

-What? That's not what happened...- I said to him.

-How do you know that?- he said to me.

-Well... you see, I was the one who cause it- I said embarrassed.

-Why? How? He annoyed you?- he asked me.

-No, of course not. When I left on my Friday's rampage I wen to sink that pokedex in the lake- I satarted to explain- But he was in the pokedex's path to the lake when I threw it and he got hit by it. But why hasn't he explained you this?

-Maybe he was covering you- he said- It's not very well seen to throw something as valuable as a pokedex to a lake.

\- Yeah, I know, I'm sorry for what I said back then- I started- Blue and Green explained me everything after I returned and I'm not mad at them anymore.

-Yeah, I already knew that.

Then the teacher came and we began to pay attention to the class. Math's are boring, but I at least have to try to pay attention because it's the worst subject for me. After classes we all went to have lunch, but before that I could finally speak with Rub.

-Hey Rub!- I said.

-Hi Sapphire- he said to me truning towards me- Did you like what you saw yesterday?

-What?- that surprised me- You mean at the Contest's Hall? You noticed me being there?

-Yes- he said- so you liked?

-Well, to be completely true- I began- I don't understand much about them. They seem okay, but I don't see myself doing one.

-I understand, you didn't- he said with that sad smile- I told you that I had weird hobbies.

-Hey, I didn't say that- I tried to explain- I am made for battles, but I don't see any harm in doing contests...

-Good to know- he said then in a tiny better mood.

-So Rub, how's your cheek?- I asked- It surprised me seeing that you still had it. I couldn't notice it yesterday.

-It's okay, thanks. Oh and this is yours- he said handing me the ointment- It healed faster thanks of it. The pain is gone. And for the last question the secret is make-up.

-Make-up?- I said- that's girly!

-It can be, but I had to be presentable yesterday so I had to use it.

-Are you sure it doesn't hurt?- I said to him, he shooked his head- Why did you lie to Emerald?

-I didn't know if you told them about throwing the Pokedex to the lake- he said- and I didn't want to be the one who said it.

-Okay, thanks- I said to him.

-No need to- he said- Now I must go home, bye!

-Bye, see you tomorrow.

And I stood there looking him go while I was waiting for Emerald. Rub seemed to have recovered quickly after being laughed at by the whole class (exept for me and Emerald) and even the teacher. Seems that his stories of being his class' loner weren't a fake. I remeber being mad at everyone back in class, only with the help of Emerald I could resist from giving them a piece of my mind. Hobbies and interests are not the most important things in making friends. You first have to know someone to be able to judge him, and even without knowing him very much I knew that he was way nicer than all so called fans of me.

**Thursday, 19th of September**

Ruby's POV

I felt quite angry at everyone in class, not Sapphire and Emerald. I was used to be laughed at by my classmates, but that doesn't mean that this don't make me angry.

The rest of the week passed quickly. When I opened the box I found that it was an gift from my parents, namely my father even though my mom sure had helped him with the design. The gift was a pair of shoes with the same shape and color than the one I was wearing. Only they seemed to be special for some reason, there was an instruction's book inside the box. After that I have always wore them seeing that mine were kinda old and that they were special. When activated, they could propel me with in a high speed. I have tried to do so a few times and it's very comfortable, although I don't use them to much because there's no need. Aside from that, the only important thing is that we received the grades of our reports, all high grades, and that I have to do a report with Sapphire and Emerald for the next week.

In fact, after three hours of working in our Pokemon Type's report we were finally able to finish it. Everyone of us worked hard to finish as soon as possible, but it still took us three hours or a bit more. I was hungry and it was late, near 8.40 p.m. so I wanted to head back to my apartment.

-Well guys I got to leave, I still have to make my dinner- I said turning to them.

-Okay, see you tomorrow- said Emerald.

-Wait, I would like to ask you something- Sapphire said to me- Tomorrow's my birthday so... Do you want to come to my birthday party?

-What?- I asked confused, I already knew about her birthday, how I could forget that date, but that question surprised me.

-I'm inviting you to my birthday's party- she said to me- You and the Pokedex Holders are comming.

-Are you sure?- I asked, not only to Sapphire- I don't want to bother any of you.

-OW, c'mon you know them all-she said.

-Yeah, don't worry Rub- Emerald said- You, of all people won't be any annoyance.

-You see?- she asked to me- So will you come? Or you don't want to?

-Yes, I'll come and of course I want to come- I said praying that I wouldn't be misunderstood- It's only that I haven't been invited to a brithday party for a long time.

-Are you serious?- Emerald said blinking.

-Yeah... The last time I went to someone else's birthday party or something like that was five years ago- I said- and it was kinda weird. No one invited me to their parties at my former school.

-Well, that's something that has changed- she said to me with that fangy smile- Now you are invited. So you wanna come?

-I already said I would- I told her.

-Okay, so Emerald will be getting you from your apartment so you can't escape from comming- she said waving.

-P-Perfect- then I turned to Emerald - She is quite insistent huh?

-You don't wanna know- Emerald told me.

-Well, I must leave see you tomorrow.

-See ya.

And then I began to walk towards my apartment. I was quite happy to be invited in a birthday party after so long, but being invited at her party and she being so enthusiastic about me being there, made it even more special.

Aside from that I just couldn't stop my mind from going directly to the last 20th of September I spent with her, or more specifically those little hours I was able to spend with her just after midnight, just before the dream turned into a nightmare. Deciding that it was already enough that the nightmare could awake me from my sleep every now and then, I decided to focus my mind on something else. When I looked at my PokeGear I realised that I still hadn't thanked my parents for their present, So I just called them.

-Hi, who is it?-said my mom when she took the phone.

-Him, mom- I said.

-Ruby? Oh dear, how have you been?-she asked while almost yelling.

-Oh, please calm down mom- I said to her- I'm okay, everything is okay.

-Oh I'm pleased to hear that- she then asked- So what have you done since we last spoke to each other?

-Well, I entered to a Constest's competition with all of my pokemon exect Ruru- I said proudly, my mom has always cheered for me no matter what I do.

-Oh, and what were the results- she said expectant- I'm sure that you one almost two categories.

-In fact, I won the five categories- I said releasing my pokemon- They all made a good job, didn't you guys.

-Oh! That's magnificient!- she said yelling again- I'm so proud of you!

-Thanks, but you don't have to shout like that, my ears hurt.

-I'm so excited that I can't control myself- she said- just wait until I explain this to Norman, he will be happy for you too.

-Please, not a word to him- I said with a dark voice- He will never aprove me entering them. He has never done and I will only dissapoint him more.

-Please don't say this, your dad is not like that- she tried to explain- he only cares for you. He only wants the best for you.

-Maybe, but what he thinks it's the best for me it's not the same as I consider the best for me- I explained depressed- Not anymore.

-Don't say that you just have to...- she said before I interrupted her.

-Stop mom, please- I tried to change the subject of conversation.- I recieved a pack from you on Monday.

-Oh, you like those shoes?- she said.

-Yes I do, in fact I'm already wearing them now- I said in a thankful voice.

-That's great. I picked up the design, but it was your father's idea to get you those super-speed shoes-she explained.

-Well, I'll have to thank him then, thank you for your part of the gift- I said, then something clicked in my mind.- One thing mom, where is him? I believe that he is always at home by this time.

-He normally is, but lately the Pokemon Assossiation have started to call him and some of the Gym leaders nearby to do some extra work.

-Extra work?I don't understand.

-He said something about Tsunamis in an island far away- ahe explained.

-Oh- I said- so they have gone there in a rescue mission.

-Mmm, no. In fact those islands were inhabitated- she said.

-So what is he doing there?- I aked confused.

-He has gone there to protect the cientists that have been there- she then added- The strange fact is that the tsunamis have just appeared there. There haven't been any earthquakes in those islands or nearby for years.

-Well, that's something I would call rare- I said my mind going to our science books.

-But there have just been a copule of them- she added finally- nor he or the Association are very worried aboout that fact.

-Okay- I looked at the time and I saw that it was quite late- Sorry mom, but I must end the call, thank dad for me.

-Okay honey- she said- talk with you later.

And after that I looked to the clock again. It was 10.12 p.m. so I went to my bedroom. Then I started thinking again... from the tsunamis my mom told me about, to the Sapphire's birthday party. Then I realized that something was missing, in that... a present! I looked at the clock again, 10.13 p.m. too late to buy one. Then I realized that when she told me about the party it was almost 9 o'clock so I wouldn't have had the chance of buying she one even then. I started to think over presents for her that I could make in such a short amount of time. I tried to imagine what would she like to recieve. The first of all things that appeared in my mind was the most obvious one, a battle. But that was not going to happen, not a person in the world would see me battle again. Then I remebered something and I decided what I had to do. I got my knitting supplies and tools and I began to work.

Emerald's POV (3.30 p.m.)

After receiving a message in my PokeGear from Rub telling me where his apartment is, not that I needed it after me stalking him for three days in a row, I began to walk towards his apartment. I was aware why Sapphire had invited him in her party, there were two main reasons. The first is that he is quite a nice guy, the only one in all the academy that doesn't bother us and despite of that he doesn't have any more friends in the academy, Monday's Pokemon Battle class was the final demonstration of this fact. He's the closest thing to being a friend to me in this academy besides the Dexholders. The second one was to battle him as a birthday present. She invited him so late to prevent him from buying something for her.

After a little I arrived there and I knocked at his door with my extensive arm. After a little while he opened a door wearing a black and crimson attire, a one handled bag and the same hat as always.

-Hey Rub are you ready?- I said to him.

-Yes, let's go!

Walking towards Sapph's house I asked him the question that I had been wondering about the past days.

-Hey Rub. Why didn't you seem affected by being laughed at from all the class?

-Well, it's a matter of being used to that-he then continued - but I was surprised that even the teacher took part of it. Not that my previous teachers didn't do that, but I kinda thought that here things would change, it's a well-known academy after all.

-Oh I believe that mr. Mike won't make fun of you anymore...- I said laughing.

-Why?

-Because we went to talk to the director later on Thursday- I explained- Sapphire was very, very angry at mr. Mike and the whole class. If I didin't hold her back then I'm sure that you would have heard some screams coming from her when you left.

-Oh- he said with a smile- I must thank you both then, but I wouldn't want you to be in trouble with our class companions or even the teacher because of me.

-Nah, don't worry. They won't be mad at us even if we try to make them- I said- They are so fanatic that they will forget instantly, about us.

-Yeah that's for sure- he said.

-Look we are here- I said pointing Sapphire's apartment.

-Are you all in the same section?- he asked me.

-Yeah, we all 9 are in this same sector, that house is mine and Blue's, Green's and Silver's are in the next street behind this apartment. We are all in a rock-throw from each other.

-That's great for you, I assume that's not a coincidence- he said chuckling.

-You are right!- I knocked at the door and after a little while Blue appeared at the door.

-Good to see you, Emerald! And what do we have here? Isn't he our dear Sapphire's boyfriend?- she said with that sly grin.

-BLUE!- we heard after this coming from Sapphire while I and Rub only sweatdropped- Hey Emerald, hi Rub.

-Oh don't be like this Sapphy I was only joking- Blue said to her giggling.

-H-hi- said Rub- thanks for inviting me Sapphire. I hope I won't be any bother.

-Of course not Rub- Blue said- we all are okay with you being here- and then she went to inside the house.

-Sorry Rub, she is always like this- Sapphire said- she is a good friend, but she likes to embarrass people a lot.

-Yeah, you will dscover this very soon- I explained.

We entered the house and everyone was already there. Red and Green were talking about battles, Crys was talking to Yellow when Blue was talking to Silver. Gold was waliking out of the bathroom.

-Hey Emerald, Rub- waved Red with his omnipresent smile- I heard you did good in your contest, didn't you?

-It wasn't bad, I'm proud of my pokemon- Rub said.

-Hey now that we are here I think we should go!- said Blue pointing at the door.

-Where? The party has just started- asked Sapphire.

-You will know when we arrive there- said her walking out of the house.

-Sapph, you should follow her- I said.

-Yeah, we are all going- said Red- C'mon let's go.

-O-okay- said a puzzled Sapphire- if you say so.

Then we all went out and started to follow Blue. Sapphire was trying to figure out where we were going so I went to distract her. It would not be a goos surprise if she realized where we were going.

-Hey, Sapph did you get something from your father as a present?- I asked.

-Yes, he sent me a box of strange berries he found at the forest- she said enthusiastic- he said that they are rare and that they have some kind of different effects. He said that he found more and that he is growing them in his lab.

-Wat kind of berries?- I asked to her.

-These ones- she said taking a little basket out of her bag- I know a few of them such as this Chesto Berry or this Leppa Berry.

-Well it's true that they are rare- I said- I don't know any of those.

-It's a good thing that my dad is a professor- she said- thanks to that I am used to dealing with berries and things like that.

-Yep, it's true- I said.

-Sapphire isn't that a Mago Berry?- Rub said pointing one of them- This one is quite rare.

-Yes, it is... but I dunno what it does to the pokemon- she said.

-It can heal your pokemon if he likes the taste, - he explained- if not the pokemon will be confused, it depends on the pokemon nature.

-Oh, you know a lot about berries don't you?- I asked him.

-Not much- he said about that.

Behind us everyone was talikng to each other, the only one who was silent was Green and he was looking curiously at Rub. Loking to him I could feel that he knew quite a lot about the nature of some pokemon as I could see when we did our report. Looking at him talking to Sapphire about another rare berry, I could feel that he knew far more about pokemon than what he says. Then we arrived to our destination.

-Hey Sapph, I'm very sorry, but now I will have to cover your eyes- Blue said.

-Why?-she asked.

-Beacause if not you this won't be a surprise- Crystal said after covering her eyes.

And then we all entered a building. While we arrived at the indoor battlefields that Blue had booked the previous week for all the afternoon we all gathered around her and then uncovered her eyes. She then opened her eyes very wide, like if she was scanning all of her surroundings. When she realized where she was and the pokeballs in our hands she understood it immediately. She screamed in joy and brought all of us to a hug, Rub recieved one too even tough it was not his present.

-So with who I start battling?- she said with a grin.

\- We will held a tournament here right now- started to explain- The tournament battles will be decided by the random procedure, we all have our name in this basket so we will only have to take out a name of the basket and fight.

-After that we can make a lot more battles then, revenge ones or the ones that didn't happen in the tournament- Green added- We can fight all afternoon until 8.30 p.m. so we still have got a lot of time.

-Now everyone come here the pairs will be decided.

-Can I ask you a favour?- said the always shy Yellow- I would like to take care for the pokemon in the torunament, and not to fight now.

-Okay Yellow it's okay, but don't overuse your powers- said Red, we all knew that this would happen, she has never really liked to battle without a real purpose.

-I would like to help her with that- said Rub after that- I hate battling, but I like taking care of pokemon.

-Oh, okay- said a quite disappointed Sapphire.

-Thanks- he said to her- I will be your referee if you need me to.

And after that we all went there to find ot with who we were paired. I was the first to put out a name of the basket. I readed and I saw my rival: Red. After a while the empairments where just decided.

-Okay now the pairs have been decided. First battle Sapphire vs. Gold, second battle Blue vs Silver, the third will be Green vs. Crystal and finally Red vs Emerald. The battles will be a 3 vs 3 battle without changes- said Blue- So is that clear?

-Yep!- the battlers said.

-So please Sapph and Gold please take positions- she said- Rub you are the referee...

-Okay, so please send out your pokemon-he said- and begin the battle!

Sapphire positioned herself on her four while Gold sat on his skateboard after throwing a pokeball to the battlefield.

-Go Rono/Ataro!- they said at unison.

-Rono begin with metal claw- Sapph yelled at his Aggron.

-Dodge and use Double hit from behind- he said to his Ambipom, dodging the attack and aiming at the monster pokemon.

-Iron defense!- yelled Sapph, and when his pokemon resisted the attack without problem she said- Iron tail!

The atack then hit the ape pokemon and sent it flying towards the wall.

-Hold on Ataro, use Agility and move in circles around him- and the pokemon jumped on the wall and did as his trainer commanded.

-Good, now that he is near you use Metal Sound and follow with Hyperbeam- she yelled.

-Ataro dodge and Brick Break while Aggron is charging - Gold said desperate.

The monster pokemon sent out a hurting sound before recharging a beam. Ataro then recovered quickly and with his twin tails connected a full powered Brick Break in the stomach of the metalic pokemon. The enormous pokemon was badly hurt by this attack, but he was also capable of releasing his full powered Hyperbeam at the extremely close pokemon. There was a explosion and when the smoke cleared the Ambipom was out while Aggron was up and ready, even if he was panting heavily.

-Ataro is out- Rub said- Gold sent out your next pokemon.

I noticed something strange about Rub. Despite the fact that he hated the battles he seemed very focused in the battle, like he was enjoying it. In fact the battle was a good one and we all were enjoying it, but him... Then Gold threw another pokeball:

-Poltaro, time to battle!- and with that Gold's Politoed appeared.

-Okay, Rono use Metalic Sound- Sapphire yelled.

-Not again Sapph, Poltaro cover your ears with water and then use Waterfall.

-Gold surprised all of us with his strategy. After blocking the effect of the Metalic Sound he attecked the steel pokemon with a powerful and super effective attack.

-C'mon Rono hang on there- Sapph sid to her pokemon.

-Poltaro finish with Dynamic Punch-and with that the frog pokemon jumped to attack.

-Rono use Metal Claw to attack- she yelled.

After that Rono was able to Claw the pokemon before being knocked out by that Dynamic Punch.

-Rono is out, Sapphire use your next pokemon.

-Okay, Dono batle position!-she said.

-I'll move first, Water gun- Gold said, now he was being reckless, attacking first wasn't the best idea in the world.

-Roll-out!- yelled Sapph, and with that his pokemon dodged the attack and hit the green frog pokemon sending it flying.

-Okay, while falling use Waterfall- yelled Gold and his pokemon began to cover in water and then attacked the elephant.

-Defense Curl! And then use Rock Tomb- with his defense increased the Donphan could resist the attack before throwing large rocks to Politoed. Being surrounded by rocks Poltaro was in a bad condition.

-Poltaro Dig like we trained yesterday!- with that Poltaro made its way to the earth.

-You are done Gold! Dono use Magnitude!- this was it the double damage would knock that pokemon out.

-Seems like Sapph has this battle won- I said to Green- His last against Dono and the last off Sapphire's choice.

-I'm not so sure, I feel that Gold has something planned, and I'm not the only one that has come to this conclusion- he said while looking to Red, to Sapph and finally to Rub who was smiling.

-We'll see- I said looking to the battlefield.

And with that Dono executed his Magnitude, a very powerful one. It seemed impossible to Gold's pokemon to escape from that, but when the ground started shaking his pokemon dig out of the earth covered in water before hitting the elephant pokemon.

-Dono!- Sapph yelled before his pokemon fell on the ground KO.

-Dono and Poltaro are out. Both Sapphire and Gold please release your final pokemon- said Rub.

-What?- said Gold- But Poltaro is still...

With that the Politoed fell on the ground also KO, leaving some of us surprised. Gold returned his pokemon while Red talked.

-Your pokemon was already KO when hit the Donphan Gold- said Red from the corner- but good job with that strategy.

-Okay... So Sapph you know what's coming don't ya?-Gold said with a smirk grabbing a pokeball.

-Yes!- she said grabbin hers.

-We are going to see a dangerous fight- muttered Silver.

-I agree- said Crystal focuse on the battle.

-Go Explotaro!/Toro!- they said at the same time.

Red's POV

With that a a Typhlosion and a Blaziken appeared in the battlefield. The human shape pokemon was Sapphire's strongest pokemon while the same happened between Gold and his Explotaro.

-Green, do you think that they will use that attack?- I asked him.

-You mean the Blast Burn?- he asked rethorically- I am sure they will.

-That Kimberly was quite a strong granny wasn't she?- I asked.

-Yes she was- Crystal said from behind- so sad that she had to retire. Learning those attacks was difficult, and without her I doubt that any of us would have been able to master it.

-Frenzy Plant, Blast Burn, Hydro Cannon and Volt Tackle- said Rub- those are the attacks that only you know, aren't they?

-Yeah, how do you know this?- I asked.

-Red everyone knows this- said Blue in an accusation tone- but no one knows anything about them, only that they are very powerful.

-Yeah that's right- he said- I assume that what everyone knows is the name and the Type of the attack- Rub added.

-So be ready Rub, because you are going to see them all today- said Red- If everyone is nearly as fired up as me.

-If believe he will- said Green then.

We then turned to the ready-to-begin battle they were scanning each other before Sapphire started.

-Flamethrower Toro!- said Sapphire and a ray of flames were thrown towards the long black pokemon.

-Double Team and then Flame Wheel- he said while appeared 6 identic copies of the pokemon.

-Toro, stop the Flamethrower- she said while the original and copies where charging covered in flames- Now jump and while falling attack at the third with Blaze Kick.

-Your senses are good Sapph- said Gold- Stop the attack and use Eruption.

With that the two attacks collided. With the help of the gravity Toro's Blaze Kick was able to push through the Eruption and connect with Explotaro, but Sapph's pokemon was hurt in that leg for the effect of that attack. Blaziken's movements were slower after that attack.

-Explotaro, we have to change our strategy- Gold said- Smokescreen and then Swift.

-Crap!- said Sapphire seing the state of his pokemon- Quick Toro, Mirror Move with that swift.

And the two attacks hit the other pokemon. They were tired, but still ready to continue.

-Toro approach him quickly and then Sky Uppercut- said Sapph when the smoke cleared a lttle.

-Explotaro, stop her with Flamethrower- but Blaziken was able to move forward and land a strong hit to Gold's pokemon.

-How?- asked Emerald.

-Bulk Up- said Green- she whispered Toro to do that in the smoke so Gold couldn't see what was happening.

The two Pokemon were badly injured, but they still were able to fight. The final atack would decide this battle.

-Explotaro/Toro- they all shouted- use Blast Bun!

And with that the two pokemon threw an enormously powerful flame beam to each other. We could feel the heat from our position. When the attacks collided caused an explosion that didn't allow us to know who had won. I then looked to our referee Rub. He had an smile in his face before yelling as the smoke began to clear:

-Explotaro is unnable to battle, Sapphire is the winner.

Then Sapph yelled in happiness while Gold only sighed. After returning their pokemon they began to walk towards us.

-That was a very good battle- I said to them- Congratulations Sapphire, and better luck next time Gold.

-Yeah Sapphire has been awesome- he said.

-Thanks Gold, we were nearly tied- Sapph said.

-Wow Sapph, Gold that battle was awesome- Blue said-What do you think about the battle Rub?- she said in her teasing mode.

-I-it was good- he said being caught out of guard- But you should let me see you Blaziken, or Yellow the one you prefer.

-Why?- Sapphire said- She just have to rest, she is tired.

-Her leg is still hurt- said Green from behind- from our position we could see that she was burned from Explotaro's Eruption.

-Give them to me, I'll heal them all- said Yellow then.

-I told you to not overuse your power- I told her.

-I-it's okay, I can heal like 15 pokemon without much effort- she said while blushing I don't know why.

-Okay, but don't overuse your powers- I told her before turning to see everyone smiling at me- Wht? Have I something in my face?

-As dense as ever- said Silver in a low voice.

-Well everyone I believe that we should continue if you want to be able to fight again afterwards- said Blue- next battle, Silver vs. Me.

Ruby's POV

Sapphire and Gold's battle was awesome. I could say that Gold didn't have changed at all, he was still reckless and impulsive, but at the same time he had some good back-up plans. Sapphire on the other hand impressed me, she had changed quite a bit since that incedent, when she got there was a lady like girl that never wanted to battle and now she was the extreme opposite. She loved to battle, she was enjoying her fight with Gold and she was able to win him. I already knew that she was strong, but seing that with my eyes made me very proud of her.

The next battles were very interesting too. Whe I was watching the battle between Blue and Silver I could see how they all had improved. Blue first sent out her Ditto while Silver sent out his Ursaring. The fact that the battle was between the same pokemon made the battle long and interesting. Finally both pokemon where Ko at the same time. After that Blue sent out her Nidory while Silver sent out his Weavile. Weavile was able to win the match, not before being intoxicated by the Nidoqueen's Toxic Point and recieveng several powerful attacks such as Crunch and Double-kick. Weavile's Ice attacks such as Blizzard and Ice wind were super-effective. After that Blue sent out her Blasty and batled fiercely with Weaville and Weavile soon was Knocked Out by a powerful Hidropump. I took then Zuzu's pokeball in my hand anticipating what pokemon would be released by Silver. I was right and he sent out his Feraligatr. That was a fierce battle. Even when Blue's pokemon had fought for quite a long time it was able to connect a Mega Punch and some more attacks in his enemy while Feraligatr attacked him with Ice Punch and Slash and water attacks. Finally both pokemon were very tired and the final attack arrived.

-Feraligatr/Blasty, Hidro Cannon!- they yelled.

This tme the attacks collided and none of them overpowered the other one. When both attacks where about to finish Blasty stopped the attack from tireness and was knocked out by the attack.

-Blastoise is out, Silver is the winner!-I said.

-You fought well Silver!- said an energetic Blue- I don't mind having lost, in fact I'm proud of you!

-It was an awesome battle -yelled then Sapphire- You both did a very good job back there.

-Thanks, good battle Blue- said Silver while turning to Sapphire- I hope our battle will be this good.

-I'm sure that it will!-said an overjoyed Red.

-Hey Rub, mind me being the referee?- asked me Gold- I'm kinda bored.

-Yes, I don't mind- I said to him- I will go to help Yellow with the pokemon.

-Gold, are you bored, or do you want to see better Cry's battle?- I heard Blue ask with her teasing voice.

-I-I... OUCH- yelled in pain Gold after that- What was that for Super Serious Gal!

-Don't you dare to answer this question- said Crys after kicking him in the back and going to the battlefield blushing just after her rival, Green.

I went to see Yellow, she already healed most of the pokemon and was going to heal Sapphire's Blaziken.

-Why don't you leave Toro to me Yellow?- I said.

-Why? I can heal her- she answered.

-I know you can, but she is more hurt than the other- I answered- Look, you will heal Blue and Silver's ones here. They are not in a in such a bad shape as Toro and will not use so much power. Remeber what Red told you.

-To not overuse my powers...- she said blushing- O-okay, here you go, but if something happens I will help you. Just tell me.

-Okay- I said grabbing the pokeball.

I sent Toro out and looked at her right lef. The leg's fur was all burnt and had some bruises. It wasn't as bad as I thought, but this would have taken a lot more power from Yello than the others. I started to cut the burned fur with my scissors and then I tried to desinfectate the wound. While doing this I could sense someone looking at me so I turned, only to see Sapphire looking at me doing my job.

-You really know how to treat pokemon don't you?- she asked me with that fangy smile.

-I only try to help Yellow, I like treating pokemon- I said while focusing on my job again.

-Well, I'll help you- she said then- She is my companion after all. What I have to do?

-Have you got a Rawst Berry?- I asked and she nodded- Good, can you crush it and spread it on this piece of cloth?- I said handing her a piece of white cloth from my bag, one of my present's leftovers.

-Yes- she said and began to work then- Here done!- she said to me while handing me the same cloth with the berry "sauce".

-Okay, now we just have to put it in her wound and wait for five minutes- I said to her- then her leg will be okay.

-You really know how to treat pokemon!- she said to me.

-Just a few tricks I learnt from my parents- I said to her.

-Being the son of a Gym leader has to be awesome- she said- Not that being the daughter of a Professor is bad, in fact is pretty awesome too. But then you would learn how to fight from an expert.

-That's it if you like battles- I said to her, I knew what would lead that conversation "I'm sorry Sapphire, but nobody will see me battling again".

Sapphire's POV

-Yeah... so you still refuse to battle huh?-I asked him.

-Always- he only said in monotone.

-You know, since you didn't participate in my friend's present I think you should do some favour to me- I said to him.

-A favour?

-Yes, since you are not in this tournament I would like to battle with you afterwards-I started- only the two of us if you like.

-I'm sorry Sapphire- he said with his red eyes turning even more sad than before- but I can't do this favour to you.

-Why?- I really wnated to know about his hate towards battles.

-Because I already have a present for you- he then said much to my surprise.

-You have?- I asked- How, the places were closed when I invited you yesterday, how could you get me a present, then?

-By making it- he said then and took an envelope from his bag- here, I hope you like it.

I was dumbfounded after that. Even though I couldn't battle him today I felt happy to recieve a present from him. I opened the envelope and I found two cloth-made triangles. One was blue with a white pokeball and the other one was white and the pokeball in that was a dark-green one. I liked the tact of those triangles, but I didn't knew what to do with them. Searching more I found a pair of black-fingered, white gloves. The gloves were very comfortable and they shaped my hand perfectly.

-Uhm, Rub I like the gloves, but what is this?- I said pointing at the two triangles.

-Well, the gloves are for comfort when battling- he said- and those triangles are bandanas.

-Bandanas? What's the use of them?- I asked confused.

-You can put them around your hair to prevent it from falling or something- he said- I noticed that you are checking your tiny tail a lot to keep it in place.

-And how do you put them?- I asked.

He then grabbed the Blue triangle and began to wrap my head with it. Finally he put out a tiny mirror from somewhere and I looked at it. I never was one of fashion, I only searched for comfort when it came to clothes, but I liked the way my hair was then and I liked my look too, I could keep my two bangs easier this way.

-You know, if you don't like them I will try to find something else- he said.

-You won't! I like them- I said- The gloves are so comfortable even to grab pokeballs And I like the bandanas. But, why there is more than one and in different color?

-The white one was for you to wear it with the school uniform, I'm glad you like them- he then looked towards Toro- look she is already done. Then only thing we have to use now is a potion and she will recover completely.

-Okay thanks Rub, for healing my pokemon and my presents- I said to him.

-N-no problem...- he said.

-We shoulg go over there, it seems like Red and Emerald have already fought- I said- And the other semifinal will be Red vs. Green.

-Yes we should...

We began to walk towards them, I could see Yellow approaching to Red while blushing to congratulate him for his win. Then Blue noticed us coming and stared at me. The others did the same.

-Sapph, what are you wearing on your head?- she said- What are those gloves and, is that a bandana?

-Yes, it is- I said proud.

-You are great with that- she yelled- This color fits your blue attire and looks great on you. And those gloves seem very good and comfortable.

-Yes they are- I said flustered.

-Who got you those?- said Crystal.

-Wait a moment!-yelled Blue- Who could get you some pieces of cloth that you liked and looked so good on you? Who is the master that could do that when I nearly spent a whole week at 3 different malls to get something for you and couldn't find anything you liked?

I frowned at theat memory. That was one week I would never want to experience again. We only searched for too girly clothes or even dresses. She bought and stole about 3 or 4, but I didn't like any of the pieces she picked for me.

-It was Rub- I said pointing to him, who was looking quite embarrassed by the situation.

-Where did you find them- she then asked to him- Who helped you finding those gloves and those two lovely bandannas?

-N-no one- he answered- I-I made them last night.

-WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?- she yelled- You made them?

-ARE YOU GAY?- yelled Gold from behind.

-Wha...- tried Rub to say before a sound of someone being puched in the head was heard.

-OUCH! What was that for Super Serious Gal?- Gold asked rubbing his head.

-Be more mature, knowing how to knit doesn't mean you are gay- she scolded him before turning to Rub- So you made them Rub?

-Ye-yeah I did- he said still confused- I didn't have time to get her any present so I tought about what would she need and that idea came up to my mind.

-You are good at it- said Blue.

Rub seemed quite embarrassed for the situation so I tried to change the subject.

-Who is going to battle next? Me and Silver or Red and Green?-I asked.

-Your pokemon has just healed and I'm sure that you want to use it- said Emerald- so why don't Red and Green go first.

-I'm okay with that- said Red standing up- I will win you Green, I'm fired up.

-We'll see Red, I'll go full power- said Green.

-Good luck Red!- said Yellow before realizing what she did and blushed- A-and good luck to you too Green-she added.

-Good luck Red, Greeny- she ended that with a wink to the last one.

-Pesky girl...-muttered Green while walking to his part of the battlefield.

-Please both of you release your first pokemon- said the referee, Gold.

-Go Poli/Scizor!- and the two pokemon landed on the batlefield in front of their masters.

-So now... First semifinal, Red vs. Green... START!

* * *

**So that is the final of this chapter, the sixth one. I had fun while writting this one, as I said I love battles.**

**I have three things to say:**  
**-First of all the next chapter will be the Part 2 of Sapphire's birthday. **  
**-Secondly, I want to post a new chapter every week, as I have been doing until now, BUT next week ther will be no chapter. The reason is simple: I have the week full of very important exams of my degree. Don't worry though because the exams only lasts for a week (it's a prblem for me, but a good thing for you). **  
**-And the third and last one... This chapter is very, very long: more than 8.000 words only for the story. Don't get used to such long chapters, I only did it because of the fact that you will have to wait for two week before chapter seven.**

**This said the only thing I have to ask you is: REVIEW and STAY TUNNED**


	7. Chapter 7: An eventful birthday Part 2

**Hi everyone! Welcome to the cha,pter number 7 of this fic.**

**Of course, it's TIME WITH REVIEWS:**

**GUEST nº1: Yes I always try to update this fic every week, I try to do it on Monday or Tuesday, but it's not always possible. Thanks for the encouragement.**

**GUEST nº2: I like to end the chapters like that, it make me more ancious to write too... and I'm not going to stop doing that XD. Oh stop it you... I don't think I'm the best fanfic writer, in fact I'm just starting to write, but I like doing it.**

**smile all of your days: I'm glad you think that of my fic, because that's was something I was aiming. And nope I'm not english, but I have studied english since I was 5 so I guess I should have quite a level by now, I'm writing in english because I wanted to practrise because I stopped studying it two years ago. Thanks for taking your time to review and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Thats's all for Time With Reviews today... As always thanks to everyone that reviewed.**

**And... Well... you may start redaing the chapter: Read and Enjoy**

* * *

Silver's POV

-Please both of you release your first pokemon- said the referee, Gold.

-Go Poli/Scizor!- and the two pokemon landed on the batlefield in front of their masters.

-So now... First semifinal, Red vs. Green... Start!

And the pokemon landed in the battlefiled. The water-fighting pokemon vs. the bug-steel type. It was going to be a very well match between the strongests Dexholders.

-Who do you think is gonna win this?-asked Emerald.

-I don't know, they are very, very strong- said Crystal.

-It doesn't matter really, they are going to show us a real battle- said Sapphire.

-What doy you think Yellow?- asked Blue in her teasing tone.

-I-uh, I don't know, th-they are very strong- said she falling to her trap.

-And you Rub, for who would you bet?- said Sapphire to the enigmatic boy by her side.

-I wouldn't bet for anyone, I believe- he said with a nervous smile- In this first match Red seems to have the type advantatge, but with you guys I believe that this is not the only factor.

-You are right, we are awesome at battling- said our immature referee.

-C'mon Poli let's start with this Water Gun!

-Doddge it Scizor and then False Swipe- and the bug type dodged it with an incredible speed before attacking the polliwoog pokemon. Then he positioned himself in the same spot as before.

-Just as I expected from you Green, an incredible speed- said Red smirking- Poli Water Gun again!

-Dodge it and Quick attack!

-Double Team now!- and with that a lot of identical Polis appeared.

-Cut them all with Slash!- and the bug-type began to cut all the pokemon in front of him with the speed of his prior Quick attack.

-Dynamic Punch!

-Stop the attack and get out!- Green said, and the pokemon tied to, but was hit by the fighting pokemon in his abdomen- Shit! Scizor now Iron deffense and then Extreme Speed.

-Charge you Focus Punch Poli and wait for it- said Red with his calm voice.

-Now while using Extreme Speed use Slash- and the bug type started to run towards the water pokemon while cuting the wind the air with a high sound.

\- Now Poli Focus Punch!

The attacks seemed to be going to collide, but in less than a blink Poli dodged the slash and attacked the Scizor with his Focus Punch knocking him out. That was surprisin to say it quick.

-What was that?- yelled Emerald, while the rest of us recovered from the shock. Well not the rest of us, in fact Sapphire wore a knowing look in his face the same as Rub.

-Do you know what happened Sapphire?- I asked her.

-Yeah, I heard Red telling Poli to use Mind reader- she said.

-When?- asked Yellow- I couldn't hear anything because of the sound Scizor made.

-Yellow remember that Sapph has her senses more developed than us when it comes to hear and smell- said Crystal- That's because the field work she does with her father.

-And you... you knew this too right?- I asked Rub.

-Me? I'm sorry, but I had no idea-he said.

-Why weren't you surprised to see that?- I asked him.

-Of course, but I kind of expected something like that- he said- Red seemed too confident.

-Uhm... he is right Red was calmer than the usual there- said Blue- let's see what is going to happen next.

-Good job Scizor, even though we will have to train more...- said Green when returning his pokemon- Go Pidgeot.

-Prepare yourself Poli, this one will be tougher- Red said to his kinda tired pokemon.

-Pidgeot Wing attack!

-Double Slap!- Poli was able to hit the pidgeo pokemon before being thrown to the floor by a glowing wing- Get up Poli, I know you can.

-Before he gets up use Agility and approach him- Green commanded to his pokemon- Now Aerial Ace.

-Now Mind Reader again and use Hidro Pump after dodging it.

But he couldn't dodge the attack and fell unconcious on the floor.

-Aerial Ace is a attack that is very difficult to dodge- I told a Gold who had a "I have no clue of what happened" face- You should know that.

-Yeah and with Agility it was even more unlikely to fail- Crystal finished.

-I know, I know- deffended himself Gold-Red send your next pokemon.

-Okay, go Saur!

-Saur?- Sapphire yellled- Why? He is in a great disadvantatge.

-Yeah, but it's Red we are talking about- said Yellow to Sapphire. After realising that she blushed intensely, but said nothing more. They all laughed at that... I just smiled.

-Saur? Well if you wanna lose quickly...- said Green not very sure of his words- Aerial Ace Pidgeot.

-Sweet Scent Saur!- said Red and th1e great pidgeon stopped middway when eveloped by a cloud of pink spores- now Razor leaf!

-Get out of there Pidgeot, use Gust to clear the area and attack at the same time.

-Shit, now Saur use Syntesis quick!- and with that the green pokemon began to heal himself while being attacked.

\- While he is using Syntsis use Wing attack!-but the attack was slower due to the gas that Pidgeot inhalated previously.

-Not again Green, Double Edge!- and with that the two pokemon collided and damaged each other.

The two pokemon were badly hurt, but finally Saur stood up and Pidgeot was KO.

-Wow Red won... that was an impressive Double Edge- said Rub.

-Much better than yours on Monday- said Emerald to him, but he quickly tried to fix those words- I mean, yours wasn't so bad, but...

-I know- Rub said with a smile- Coco's Double Edge is made for contests, not for battles. And it's Red's pokemon so it should be more powerful than mine.

Then he walked next to Blue and asked her what pokemon she believe Green was going to send out. Meanwhile a not-very-happy looking Sapphire was approaching Emerald.

-Why did you said that? You know what happened on Monday- she scolded him- Everyone made fun of him, even the teacher.

-I'm sorry- he deffended- but you see he is not mad. I never did it to hurt him.

-But...

-It's okay Sapphire, facts are facts- Rub said after he returned- If he wanted to make fun of me, he would have laughed along with everyone on Monday. Now let's see the battle- and they looked to the field where Green's Charizard had made its appearance.

-Charizard? Okay Saur it's time to give him all we've got- said Red- Razor Leaf.

-Burn them all with Flamethrower and then continue until you burn him.

-Quick Saur use you strongest attack, Frenzy Plant!- and with that strong plants erupted from the gorund and attacked Charizard hurting him, but the Flamethrower hit him and knocked the tree pokemon out.

-Saur did a lot of damage with that attack, but Charizard was tough enough to continue without problem- said Gold.

-Yeah, but Frenzy Plant was a weak attack to both Cahrizard's types- added Crystal- and it was powerful despite of that.

-You think he is going to choose Aero?- asked Emerald.

-Very unlikely, I belive that he is not going to choose someone with such a type advantatge- I said- Red is not like this when it comes to friendly battles.

-And that is what Green expectcs him to do- said Blue- if I had to guess he is going to sent Pika or Vee.

-Okay now, final round- yelled Gold- Red your pokemon please.

-C'mon Pika let's battle- and the yellow rodent pokemon stood on the ground.

-Pika? Okay Charizard Flamethrower.

-Pika Thunderbolt!-and the attacks collided the flamethrower was a bit more powerful and hit the electric type, hurting him badly.

-Great Charizard now finish him with Fire Blast- and a human shape flame was sent to the pokemon.

-Pika use Substitite!-and the electric pokemon created a copy of himself who positioned in front of him.

-We are going to whipe out that clone Charizard, Flametrhower- commanded Green.

-Clone jump and use Iron Tail!- then Red added- Pika get ready.

-Counter with Slash- and the attacks collided again, with the same result Charizard was stronger than Pika and the clone was sent flying.

-Clone use Thunder while flying-roared Red.

-It's enough! Charizard time to whipe them all use Blast Burn!- and with that the orange lizard unleashed a massive fire beam to both the clone and the real pikachu.

-Great! Now clone keep using Thunder until you faint- he said before smiling- and Pika... Volt Tackle!

-Your pokemon can not attack until the clone is dissappears- Green said- the victory is mine.

But then the Thunder and the Blast Burn collided. The fire attack was more powerful and the electric one only began to concentrate while being pushed. When it hit the ground The clone vanished and Pika started to run while sparkling in a yellow tone. Then he ran towards the fire beam before colliding with it. At first the attacks seemed to be quite equal, Charizard seemed to be talking the lead. But then Pika started to glow more in yellow sparks. While the Volt Tackle seemed to increase its power every second, the Blast Burn was beginning to weaken a bit and this was the end. Pika finally hit the lizard with an sparking sound. When the smoke cleared Pika was panting heavily, but Charizard was on the ground fainted.

-The winner of this semifinal is Red!-yelled Gold, our referee.

They all ran to congratulate them, except from Rub who was still looking towards the battlefield from his position. It had been the best match of the day, what everyone expected from the two best fighters of the Pokedex Holders.

-Wow that was an awesome battle, wasn't it?- Rub asked me.

-Yeah, the best of this day without any doubt- I answered- Have you ever seen such a good battle?

-No- he answered.

-For a person who hates battles you seem to be enjoying our fights- I said to him with a questioning look- Why?

-Multiple reasons... It's you who are battling and I would be a complete idiot to not try to enjoy watching some of the bests battlers in the world in action- he said calm- Wouldn't I?

-That was only one reason you know?- I said- Why?

-It's true that was only one reason- he said- I really hate battles, but even without liking them I can tell if it's a good battle or not. In fact they are similar to contests in some aspects.

-I don't think battles and contests are similar in any way- I said skeptical.

-They are- he said- you have an strategy you try to make it work and if not you change your strategy in order to win. You have to train a lot to make your pokemon and attacks as effective as possible. Those are the similarities.

-Yeah, but effective?- I asked- I don't believe that the attacks you use in your contests can be called as effective.

-That depends on what you want- he said nonchallantly- If you are in a battle you want to knock out the foe so it has to be a strong attack. If you are in a contest you have to make the same attack beautiful enough to impress the judges and the audience.

-I still see no use in doing them- I said to tease him.

-A lot of people don't, but that's fine by me- he said- It's the reason I have to train my pokemon and to make them feel proud of themselves.

-Why don't you try to battle us here?- I asked him.

-I will not battle you or anyone- he said with that monotone voice I heard last day at the restaurant.

-Why not?- I said to tease him- You know that we are told to find a new member don't you?

-Yes Sapphire told me last week- he said -on a rampage I must add on her deffense. Why?

-Beacuse if you battled us today and you did good, I don't know perharps we would consider you to be an option- I explained- Don't you want to be a Dexholder?

-No- he said turning.

-No? Why not?- I asked surprised.

-3 reasons- he said- One, I hate battles or battling. Second you don't need someone like me. An three...You are only trying to see me battle, you never considered me as a real option. You are just curious.

-What if we finally would consider you as an option?- I said after being discovered.

-Then I believe that the answer would be the same- he said after before turning and leaving to congratulate Red and going to see mine and Sapphire's battle.

-He seemed quite serious when answering didn't he?- said Green's voice from behind.

-Yeah, I don't know why, but to reject an offer like that... he has to really hate battles- I said to him.

-Seems like it- he added.

Blue's POV

-Okay now Sapphire and Silver enter the field and release you first pokemon- yelled Gold from his sitting postion.

-Go Dono!/Ursaring!- they both yelled while releasing their pokemon.

With that the battle started. Both the bear pokemon and the rock elephant one unleashed strong attacks. A strong Roll-out sent flying Silver's pokemon while a Fire Punch and a number of Fury Swipes hit the Donphan. After a Hyperbeam who the Ursaring resisted Dono became unable to move just the time to let the Ursaring knock him out with Slash. After that Sapphire sent out her strongest pokemon Toro much to our surprise. Toro was able to make the Ursaring faint with an Sky Uppercut when the bear pokemon only could connect a Fire punch to her. The next pokemon Silver throw to the battelfield was his Honchkrow. They began to attack each other continuously. Silver attacked with Wing attack and Aerial Ace while Sapphire Countered with Blaze Kick and Flametrhower. Using a Mirror move she could perform an Aerial ace, but it failed due to the speed Honchkrow had gaied while using Faint Attack. After colliding some Flametrhower with Shadow ball they were both tired and hurt. Then Sapphire commanded Toro to use a Sky Uppercut which knocked the Hochkrow. Then Silver sent out his last pokemon, no surprises here.

-Go Feraligatr!- he said- Well Sapphire looks like your Blaziken is quite tired. Let's start and finish with Hidropump!

-Dodge Toro and then use Sunny Day!- and the pokemon could do that, not without trouble.

-It doens't really matter that you boost up your fire attacks- said Silver- Hidropump her again.

-Flamethrower Toro!- and the attacks collided. Even though the Sunny Day Feraligatr won this time and Toro was badly hurt by the water.

-Finish this with Return!

-Counter it with your Sky Uppercut.

Then the two attacks failed to collide and they hit their rivals face, and both were sent backwards. Feraligatr stood up short after, but Toro was fainted.

-Return Toro, you have been perfect there!-she then threw out another pokeball- Go Pilo.

-Pilo huh? Let's do our best Feraligatr- Silver said confident- Use Ice Punch.

-Take the skies and use Wing atack.

-Hidropump!- he said, but with the sun up the sky his attack didin't do all his damage.

-Magical Leaf Pilo- Sapphire yelled and the dinasaur pokemon sent out two giant leaves that began to chase after the blue crocodile.

-Not now, use Blizzard to the leaves and the pokemon- the leaves were frozen in place while Pilo recieved that strong attack directly. Being weak to Ice types moves from both his types made her very exhausted.

-Go Pilo take the air again and use Growth- she said.

-Feraligatr Water Gun to stop the Growth- and the dinaosaur stopped the attack to dodge that attack.

-Sapphire is in a bad situtation- I told Green.

-Yeah, but she is quite unpredictable- he answered.

-That Sunny Day is quite powerful isn't it Popo?- we heard Rub mutter to a pokeball with a Castform inside.

-Okay now Pilo fly in circles around him- she commanded his pokemon.

-Perfect, unleash your best Blizzard to finish the battle.

-Fly to the other corner of the battlefield.

-Make the whole Blizzard follow him- and with that the entire Blizzard began to chase after the green dinosaur.

-Perfect!-said Sapphire.

-What is perfect?-asked Emerald- She is the worst position possible.

-Not quite Emerald- said Rub- She has to have a plan to look so confident. Shit I can see nothing due to the sun.

\- The sun?- asked Green while something seem to click in his head while Red only nodded at him with a knowing look- So that's it... Sapphire is the winner.

-Now Pilo use Solarbeam!- she yelled to her pokemon.

-She hasn't got time... Freeze her with the Blizzard while re..char...ging- said Silver while the Solar Beam was already shot at his pokemon.

When the attack collided there was an explosion and after that Feraligatr fainted.

-We did it Pilo, we won!- yelled Sapphire who was embracing her pokemon.

-You did- said Silver to her- You used the Sunny day to lower the power of my water and ice attacks, and to boost the speed of charging the Solarbeam. I could see the first two at some point, but you surprised me with the last one.

-Thanks, Toro did great with that and Pilo was perfect- she said happy.

-Seems like your new clothes have brought some luck didn't them?- I said to her in my tone.

-I don't believe it was luck- said Rub from behind- I don't believe that any of you need something called as luck to win a battle.

-What about now? I believe that Sapphire's pokemon must recover before the final round don't they?- said Green.

-Leave them to me!- said Yellow coming to us, a perfect chance to make her blush.

-No Yellow you have already healed a lot of pokemon today- I said- And I'm sure you want to watch closely the battle between Sapphire and Red and cheer for the last one...

-I-I will cheer for them both!- she said while hiding her face with both hands.

-Blue please stop embarrassing Yellow, I'm sure that she is tired from healing pokemon- said Red who had stopped talking to Silver. Yellow only blushed more when Red deffended her.

-Then who will treat them? Sapphire needs them to fight- said Gold.

-Rub can help me do it-said Green.

-O-okay!

And then they both went to treat Sapphire's pokemon.

-Someone that want to battle? We have at least 10 minutes to battle- I said.

-Hey Super Serious Gal why don't we make a bet?- said Gold.

-What kind of bet?- she asked.

-We battle, if I win you and I go out for dinner someday not very far away- he said with his - If you win... your choice.

-O-okay Gold- she said blushing- but I will only accept the dinner if you win me twice today.

-Two battles?- he asked confused.

-Not two battles!- she deffended- One will be a battle, the other will be my choice, I want to see you beating me in something else than your strong point that is battling.

-I will win both times- said Gold- I'm okay with that- and with that he grabbed his skate and went to his part of the field.

-Why don't you want to go on a date with him?- I asked Crystal.

-Wh-Why? You see him, he is so immature- she said to me angry- I'm sure that he would spend all the night flirting with every single girl he will meet.

-Are you jealous?- I asked teasing her.

-Je-jealous? Me?- she said blushing and walking away- Ri-ridiculous!

And then the battle started, Crystal sent out her Hitmonchan, Champeon while Gold sent out his Sudowoodo, Utaro. Utaro put a good fight, but lost to the fighting type. Utaro was able to connect some powerful attacks to Champeon such as a Double edge and a Dynamic Punch, but was knocked out by a Bbrick Break and a Focus Punch. Then Gold sent out his Togekiss, Togetaro, who beat the fishting type in no time and then battled with Tupeon, her Xatu. Using his strong attacks the Togekiss was able to make the Xatu faint, not before being hit by a powerful Psychic and a Premonition that caught Gold off guard. Togetaro was able to win with a combination of Aerial Ace and Extreme Speed. Even though that he was badly hurt from the two previous fights and Arcapeon, Crystal's Arcanine won without much problems. The Gold threw his last pokemon to the battle and it was Mantaro. Gold wanted to win at all costs so this was the best choice. Arcapeon put up a good fight but the ype advantatge was too much to handle and with a Hidropump Crystal finally lost the match. Just then Green and Rub came to give the pokemon to Sapphire.

-Here you go Sapph- said Green to her while handing her the pokeballs.

-Thanks Green- she said.

-Don't thank me, Rub did a good job with them- he said.

-I'm gonna thanks him then- and she went to her new friend.

-Are you trying to set them up?- I aked Green with a smile in my face- I didn't know you were also a "Pesky" boy.

-I'm not- he said to me seriously- I was sincere, he did almost all the job. With only some berries and a Porion he healed them all and I only sat there to see what he was doing. I think that I couldn't have done it better than him.

-Are you sure?- I was very surprised- Well he healed Toro's leg a after her battle with Gold so he must know what he is doing.

-He does, Blue- he said- Now we should watch the final between Red and Sapphire.

-Rub would you mind being the referee of this one?- asked Gold to him- I want to comment this battle.

-No problem!- he said with a smile and posistioned himself as the referee- C'mon Red and Sapphire sent out your pokemon!

-Go Pilo/Aero- they both yelled and they flying types took the air.

-Good, now final round of the Dexholder friendly tournament... START!

Green's POV

-Pilo Magical Leaf/ Aero Ancientpower- and both attacks collided with equal power.

-Aero follow with Wing attack- said Red.

-Pilo stop him with Razor Leaf- and a llot of sharp leaves were sent to the ancient pokemon.

-Aero dodge them all and continue with your attack!- with a looping Aero dodged the leaves and hit the green dinasour under the neck hurting him a lot.

-Pilo hang in there use Magical leaf again!- an beingso near him Aero wasn't able to dodge one of the two glowing leaves that Pilo sent to him- Damn he is very fast.

-Don't forget that he is very strong! Aero use Dragon Rage!

-Didge it while doing an Aerial Ace- and the Pilo dodged the attack and went to attack the stone-bird.

-Now that it's close use Hyperbeam!

-Quick Pilo increase your speed while he is charging the beam.

With that Pilo hit the Ancient pokemon and sent it to the side, but Aero was able to keep charging his attack and flashed the beam to the green dinosaur who fainted after colliding to the ground.

-That was a good battle Pilo- she said- Now Rono battle stance! Begin with Flash cannon.

\- Dodge it while flying towards him! Now use Earthquake!

-Not so fast, stop him with Metallic Sound!- and the intese sound made the ancient pokemon cove his ears- Now Iron Tail!

With that aero was sent to the wall flying taking a lot of damage.

-Use Hyperbeam as a propulsor on the wall and then Take Down!- commanded Red.

-Rono use Iron deffense and prepare for the attack!- said Sapphire.

Then the pokemon collided... Aero was KO for the damage he has taken before and bumping to the Iron pokemon. Rono was hurt too because of the extreme speed that the Aerodactyl had gained and bumpped into him with. He was not out, but it was not very far from fainting.

-Go Gyara!- commanded Red- Begin with Dragonbreath!

-Counter it with Hyperbeam!- and that attack absolutely overpowered the Drgonbreath and hit the water-snake pokemon.

-Get up Gyara and use Hidropump while Rono is unable to move.

-No Rono, dodge it please.

But it was no use he couldn't move and the Hidropump knocked him out.

-Good job Rono, you deserve a rest- she whispered to her pokeball- Your turn Toro.

-Sapphire is in a bad positiona again...- Emerald said.

-She is, but I believe that she will put a good fight, se won't loose easily.

-Of course not- said Blue- when it comes to willpower no one can match her.

-Gyara Dragon Rage!- Red yelled.

-Jump to dodge Toro and then Sunny Day!- and the sun shone again in the battlefield.

-Hidropump Gyara when she lands.

-Bulk Up!- and with that strenght boost and the sun the Blaziken was able to resist Gyara's attack.

-Get close to him and use Double Kick.

-Stop Toro with Thrash.

-Block that attack with one Kick and attack with the other one!- and the Blaziken did just this thing. After kicking him he returned to her place in front of Sapphire.

-Gyara time to show her something about waves... Use Surf!

-Toro hang in there!- but the water was to strong and Toro was sent to the wall- Get up please!

Toro was able to stand up while glowing with a red aura and fire on her fists.

-Blaze huh?- muttered Rub from his position.

-Yeah this will be interesting- said Silver from behind.

-C'mon Sapphire you have to win!- said Emerald- Red won me before so you have to avenge me!

-Blaze huh?-said Sapphire- If she gets hurt anymore we are done but I can use it to our favour too.

-It won't be useful to you Sapph... Gyara use Surf again!- and water waves were thrown to the human shape pokemon.

-There's only one thing we can do now Toro! Use your best Blast Burn!

And with that Toro threw an even stronger Flame beam which was able to cut the waves and aim to the Gyarados. Due to the effect of Sunny Day and the power boost that Toro had from her ability, Blaze Blast Burn was way stronger than before and hit the water-flyinf type. With all that boosts the advantage of being a water type was not enough for Gyara who fainted from the power of the beam.

-You did great Gyara...-he said before turning to Sapphire- Toro is very tired, are you sure you want to continue Sapphire?

-Of course, I will never surrender- she said- and I doubt that my companion here would allow me to.

-I like that spirit, but you will loose Sapph- Red sai with a chanllenging face- Go Saur!

-Saur? Is he trying to let Sapphire a chance to win?- asked Gold.

-Red would never do so Gold- Crystal scolded him- He is always respectful to his adversary. He must think that Saur is the best option.

-Besides Sapphire would never accept being underestimated by anyyone- Blue told them- even if it was Red.

-They are right Gold- I told him- It's Red we are talking about.

-Okay Toro no time to loose Double Team and the start moving around!

-Saur Razor Leaf tot hem all!

-Flamethorwer!- and from each of the remaining copies of Toro flames were thrown to the green pokemon. The attack was very effective.

-Sysnthesis Saur- and the pokemon restored his health.

-C'mon Toro approach him and Blae Kick!- and just after recovering Venusaur was hit again by Toro, but with less damage.

-Now that's here use Solarbeam!- yelled Red to his pokemon.

-Quick Flamethrower Toro!- but it was no use, the Solarbeam charged in no-time and Knocked Out Toro with an explosion.

-I'm sorry Sapph...-muttered Rub- but the winner of the tournament is... RED!

-You were perfect Red, but someday I will beat you!-said Sapphire to his rival 3 seconds ago.

-If you keep improving like that I'm sure you will- said Red with his omnipresent smile- It was a great battle.

-You won Red, congratulations!- yelled Yellow running to meet him- You did good too Sapphire.

-Thanks Yellow!

-You don't seem very angry about the loss- asked Silver.

-I'm not! Red and Green were very far from us at the beginning, but today I could put up a good fight against Red- said Sapphire smiling- I even beat you and Gold today I can be proud.

-Well someone up to double battles?-asked Blue- I want to fight again, you wanna be my partner Silver?

-Why not?- said him.

-Do you want to fight now Yellow?-asked Red to the blonde next to him who was taken aback by the proposal.

-W-well, I'm not as good as you, I will only be a bother to you...- said Yellow before being grabbed by Red.

-Nonsense! C'mon Blue we are up for the challenge!- said Red running to the battlefield with Yellow.

-Okayyy- said Blue with that grinn I learnt to fear.

With that the random battles began. Red and Yellow won the double battle with their Pikachus and a very good combination of Volt Tackle. Blue and Silver were good too, but they were overpowered. Then Gold and Crystal teamed up against Sapphire and Emerald in a good fight which ended in a tecnic tie. Besides that they are allways bickering they Gold and Crystal make a good team: a combination of a reckless boy with the smart girl as a back up. After that it was very late and we all headed to Sapphire's apartment. When we arrived there Blue splitted the chores to make dinner:

-Well time to work a little bit. We will split the chores to have a quick and delicious dinner, now it's 8.30 p.m. so in an hour we should be able to eat- she said- Of course Sapphire will not do anything today. Rub you don't mind helping us a bit, do you?

-Of course not- he said- I can do almost anything, from cooking to cleaning.

-Well then you will help me and Yellow make dinner. Red, Green you must set the table.

-What about us?- asked Silver.

-The rest of us will work after dinner, someone has to clean the table and wash the dishes- she answered.

-Okay so let's begin with the work.

With that me and began to set the table. Since we were a 10 people we worked for over half an hour to get it ready, since we had to go to our apartments to get some chairs and some other things. When we finished I began to read a book on Sapphire's sofa. Whe I looked up i could see Sapphire and Emerald talking to each other about the battles of earlier and most of all their double battle. Silver was watching a show on the TV and Red was in the kitchen trying to learn something about cooking, when he came out from the kitchen they seemed more confused than anything else. He sat next to me.

-Do you know why Gold and Crystal are playing chess?- he asked.

-No clue- I answered.

-Easy- said a feminine voice next to me- they made a bet that if Gold won Crystal in both a battle and a game of her choice Crystal would go out for dinner with him.

-Well it seems that this is not going to happen then- I said to Blue seeing the confident face Crystal was making and the worried one that Gold had on his face.

-It's such a shame... couldn't you do something about that?- she asked me.

-I'm not as good at chess as Crystal- I said- And why I would help Gold?

-To let them have a date, of course- she whispered.

-Being a "Pesky" girl again?- I told her. She just smiled and turned around and went to ask Silver the same.

Then Rub entered the room with a bag of crisps. We all went to the table to eat some except from Gold and Crystal. Seeing that they still were with they game Rub put most of the crisps into a plate and then he went to give the rest to Gold and Crys. He handed them the bag.

-You want some?- he asked them.

-Oh thanks Rub!- said Crystal.

-I need them Rub, please give me some- said Gold sweating for the "extreme" thinking he had done.

-Quite a good match we have here, don't you?-Rub asked Crystal.

-Huh? You know how to play chess Rub, it's not very common?- said Crystal- this immature here doesnt' know how to play.

-Hey! I could resist until now, and I am going to win- said Gold determinen, but hen his face fell to the ground again when he realised that he didn't know how to win.

-It seems like the game is near to the end- said Rub.

With that I stood up and I went to see the game, I like to play a bit of chess and I wanted to know who was going to win, even though we all thought that this person was Crystal.

-Yeah it is- said a confident Crys.

-I give a maximum of three turns for one of you to win, if you make the right movements- said Rub smirking, while Crys' smile faded.

-Rub, I don't want to be rude, but I counted the turns of my strategy- she then looked to Gold who seemed to don't understand anything- and I need a minimum of 4 turns to win this, if I don't play with him a bit before I win, I mean.

-Then it seems that I wasn't speaking about you then- said Rub going to the kitchen again.

Gold immediately rised his head at his comment, Crystal was confused and watched the board again and again to look for something. Just after Rub entered the kitchen a certain matchmaking freak entered there running. After 20 seconds Blue emerged from the kitchen and whispered something to Gold's ear and Gold made his move. Crystal seeing no sign of the Rub's winner strategy anywhere she continued her own. After a turn it was Crystal's turn again and she prepared an obviuos checkmate. Then Gold made the last move and Crystal's eyes widened.

-Yo-you won!- she said in disbelief- I can't move my Ho-ohanywhere!

-I won?-said Gold in disbelief too- I won! I'm the best!

And with that he started to jumpp and shout inside the apartment with a smile from ear to ear in his face. I looked towards Crystal who was still in disbelief, but soon an small smile appeared in her face. Blue was just smiling with her matchmaking smirk. Gold then entered the kitchen and soon we heard a THUD. When we entered I could see Rub and Gold on the floor and an omelette on top of Rub's hat, the situation was at least, funny.

-Are you okay?- asked Gold to Rub.

-Y-yeah-said Rub.

-Look your hat is ruined- said Blue- Take it out!

-D-don't worry, I'm going to clean my head a little- and with that stood up and entered the bathroom.

-You wanted to see Rub's hair, didn't you?-asked Sapphire to Blue with a knowing look.

-Yeah, you said that his hair was black, but I've never seen it- she asked Blue- How he has it?

-I don't know, I've never seen him without the hat- said Sapph thinking- Have you Emerald?

-Nope- he answered.

-Now everything's fine- said Rub coming out of the bathroom with his face clean again and a clean hat.

-Is that a new one?- asked Blue dissapointed.

-No it's just clean- he said- I couldn't go anywhere with omelette in my hat.

-Sorry to ask you, but are you gay?-asked our immature friend.

-What? No, of course not-he said while waving his hands- How could you think something like that?

-Well, you know how to knit and sew, you are quite a clean freak, you know how to do chores...-he started before being interrupted by Rub.

-When you are alone you need to do some things by yourself- he said sadly.

-Alone?- Silver asked.

-Yes alone, my father is a Gym leader so he is always late at home and my mom used to have a lorry so I spent a lot of time alone- he explained- if my clothes were ruined I had to sew them by myself, if the house was a disaster, I had to clean it by myself and if I wanted to give my mom a present I would knit a scarf for her since she was the one who taught me to. I know that they are som weird things for a guy to do, but it doesn't mean I'm gay.

-Don't pay attention to him, Rub- Crystal said to him- He is just being Gold, as he has never done anything by himself.

-Hey, Crys that was extreme- Gold roared.

-I was the truth.

-It wasn't.

-It was.

That was a funny situation, seeing those two bickering made everyone laugh, Silver even flashed a grin. Even Rub, who just a moment ago was explaining a not very good part of his live, he was enjoying the moment just as everyone. A strange guy, I would have to talk with everyone after the party.

-Well now we should have dinner- said Blue while stopping to laugh.

And with that we started to eat. After battling all the afternoon we were all hungry, so we ate fast and soundly. All the food was okay, but it had some different taste from the usual food we use to eat at our meetings. It wasn't bad at all just different. While eating we all commented the different fights and chatted about some other meaningless issues. We chatted, laugh and had a good time. Before we noticed it was 11 p.m.

-Sapph we should start to clean this mess and go there- said Crystal with a serious tone.

-There?-asked Rub confused.

-It's a place only we know- said Blue to him.

-Oh! I get it- then he got up and placed his places, kinfe and fork to the kitchen, he then just grabbed his bag and said- It was fun guys, thanks for inviting me to the party. Happy birthday again Sapphire.

-Where are you going?- asked Sapphire.

-Home- he said turning to face us.

-Why?

-Because wherever you go you want to go alone- he said with a smile- or only the nine of you.

-Why don't you come with us?- she asked.

-You want me to?- he asked confused.

-I felt that you didn't want anyone else to know about that place- said Blue from next to her- I said that for this reason.

-Yes I don't want anyone to know about that place- she said- but I don't mind Rub knowing, I believe that he deserves to know about what happenned and why I was so mad the other day.

-O-okay, I don't mind if you don't- said Blue then.

-Are you sure?- said Rub- I don't want to interfere in your bussiness.

-If Sapphire is okay with that- I said to him- we will agree too. She is the most affected anyway.

With that everyone cleaned a bit and we headed out to the place.

Ruby's POV (11.20 p.m.)

We all headed out to the forest part of the academy. For what they said me we were going to the limit of the Academy Zone in the top of the tiny hill that was there. We were going in silence since Sapphire lowered her pace and I did the same. She then starting to talk.

-The story I amn going to tell you is not a happy one, it's the story of how the Pokedex Holder's met each other 5 years ago- she said to me- Anyone know about that story, only the 9 Dexholders and our parents, and Silver's dad doesn't know either. Will you keep it for yourself?

-I will- I said to her-I swear it for my mom and dad. No word will leave this mouth.

-I trust you- she said with her smile, then the smile faded- Well then I'm gonna start... You see, 5 years ago I was kidnapped... We all 9 were...

She then explained me the story of how she was kidnapped, when he met the others and finally the beaten up boy that was thrown to the jail that same day, me. Then she continued.

-He was there since over a month ago... He was the same age as me, but unlike me he was strong, brave, caring... He deffended me from the grunts there and got beaten by that, but he never seemed to mind.

She then sumarized me the days we were there, some of the experiments and medical tests they made to us and the battling training we were all made to do there.

-Did you ever found out why you were imprisoned there and the use of those experiments and tests?- I asked.

-No, we never found out. I believe that the boy I was talking about knew , but he never told us- she said before continuing.

After explaining me some more things, fiinally, the final day we all spend together took time in the story. She explained quicly the building part and went quite straight to the escape part... She explained with very detail the flight when sobbing she stopped.

-You can stop if you want- I said to her, she seemed hurt.

-N-no... snif... I'm okay- she said- you have to know all the story to understand why I was so mad they day I attacked you with the Pokedex- she ended smiling a little at the thought.

-O-okay then.

-So after an hour of flying something happened... He had just congratulated me for my birthday when a S-sa-la... a Salamence, attacked us...- she said sobbing again- He stood up and pushed me aside and with that the Salamence attacked him in the head, in his left side of the head. He tried to stand up, blood covering his right side of the face, but then the Salamence attacked him again and he was thrown out of Pilo. While falling he didn't ask for help... Even then he comanded Pilo to continue. We 9 were able to escape, but he died... I was so mad at Green because I believed that he was only trying to substitute him for someone else.

-I-I believe I understand you more now, Sapphire... All of you- I said to her, hering your story from another one was not easy.

-Could you f-find his body?- I asked knowing the answer, but I had to be sure.

-N-no, we never could find it...- she said- we are here.

I stopped to look around. It was and incredible sight even in the night. From there you could see some of the building and the park of the Academy in one side, the town in the other and its beach joining the sea in front of me... It was stunning in the moonlight, and with the daylight it whould be as good or even more.

-You like it?- whispered Sapphire while trying not to sob- I always come here if something is wrong with me or I feel sad. I feel that he hears me here and he comforts me.

-Him?-I asked.

-Him- she said while positioning aside and pointin to a gravestone in front of me who only had one work sculped in the rock...

"RUBY"

That simple name in the gravestone, my name, hit me with as much power as hearing our story before that. What happened after that hit me with even more power... Sapphire and the other 8 Pokedex Holders sat down and started to sob, Sapphire cried at full tear. They seemed like praying.

-I am sorry, but this is a very private moment- I said- I'll leave you alone, I will wait over there, take as much time as you need.

-Thanks Rub- muttered Emerald while Sapphire only nodded between tears.

I went to sat down and I sayed there silent. How I felt? Like the worst shit on earth! Seeing my friends crying for me while I could relieve all that pain... But would this solve anything? Would they be glad that I was alive? Yes, that was for sure... At first at least, but then when they discovered how much that 10 year old boy had changed, what would happen? Would they accept him or just be as dissappointed as his father? What would happen to him if they reject him? Thinking about that made me remember the first day I entered in that mess.

_I was a 10 year old boy coming out of the Supermarket with his mother holding some plastic bags and I was holding some more. We were going to make a great dinner to cheer for my dada at the Gym leader exam he was going to have the next week. Our bags were full of meat, fish and the very food that was my dad'd favourite. We were going to our house outside of the town, not very much only five minutes from there. My dad was training so the dinner would be a surprise. Just then I heard something and using my reflexes I sent out my Poochyena, Nana. _

_-Nana, Bite to those bushes!- I commanded and when he came out of the bushes he had a fainted Weepinbell in her mouth- Come out, you bastards!-I said to them._

_Then two grunts appeared from the bushes in front of us... They released 5 pokemon: one Houndoom, a Corphish, one Numel, one Sealeo and finally a Ninjask._

_-C'mon kid you will come with us!- they said- Willing or not!_

_-I'm not going anywhere!- I roared- Ruru, Coco, time to battle._

_-Uhm, a Poochyena, a Skitty and a Ralts- said one- and 5 vs. 3, this will be easy. Numel, Houndoom Flamethrower on that Poochyena, Ninjask Fury Cutter on the Ralts._

_-Corphish Bubblebeam on them, Sealeo Ice Wind._

_-This is nothing... Nana jump out of the way and then Hyperbeam on Houndoom. Ruru Psychic on Ninjask and throw him towards the Corphish- I said grinning- Coco Attract on the Sealeo._

_My attacks worked and the Houndoom was KO while the Sealeo was in "love" with Coco and Ninjask was nearly knocked out by their own team's Corphish. That left the battle 4 vs 3, but the advantatge was mine._

_-Coco Iron tail on Sealeo and Ruru Premonition!- I commanded- Nana use Howl._

_-Sealeo attack that damn cat with Ice wind, Corphish Crabhammer- said one of them._

_-Ninjask Quick Attack and Numel use Rock Throw-growled the other._

_But the Ice wind never came due to the attraction effect and the Iron Tail which Knocked him out. Ninjask's and Numel's attacks hit the target, but they were quite weak and the Crabhammer never touched Nana who dodged the attack._

_-Time to end this Nana use Take Down to Numel, Coco spinning Double-Edge to the Corphish- I said to them- Ruru are you ready?_

_And with that the Premonition atttack hit the insect pokemon while the other 2 foes were beaten by Nana's and Coco's attacks._

_-Yo-you won- they said in disbelief._

_-I'm not Dad's son for nothing you know?- I said threatening them with my 3 pokemon._

_-That's impressive kid- said a voice from behind- The rumors I heard are more than true._

_-Ma-master?- said the two grunts shaking in terror._

_\- Yes, and I'm quite dissapointed in you..- he said- go to the base I will end this here._

_-Yes, Master- and then they left._

_I turned atound only to see a tall man dressen in a blue and red coat that covered him to his knees. He had his hair red and he had a pirate hardkerchief in his head. And most of all he was holding my unconcious mom._

_-Now, kid you mom is just asleep- he said smiling- Come with me or something worse will happen to her._

_I had no choice so I recalled my pokemon and stood there._

_-Now hand me your pokeballs and come with me._

_And with that I threw them the pokeballs and stood began to walk towards him... After that i felt a handkerchief in my mouth and after that I fell asleep. Whe I got up I was on a plane and after landing I was left in a room or jail with ten beds._

Gold's POV

We were all crying or sobbing. Sapphire was crying at the memories of his lost friend and crush. Rub was very respectful to let a us alone in this moment,. Even thoughI liked him to be my firend, this was a Dexholder's issue. After that I herad footsteps from behind and when I turned I could see Rub running towards us.

-I'm sorry to interrupt you guys, I know this is your moment- he said apologizing- But I think you should see what's happening in the academy!

-What's happening?- said Red worried.

-See it by yourself- he said to us pointing to the building.

* * *

**So that's it... the end of the seventh chapter. This was hard to do, but very fun at the same time. This chapters has got some important things... **

****I hope you enjoy it.****

**This chapter is as long as the previous, but this two will most likely be the longest ones in this fic. That was to make up for making you wait for more than 2 weeks between chapters.**

**PS: I changed some lines of the first chapter too. Not the plot or something important, just some lines which I thought weren't good enough.**

**All this said I just want to add: REVIEW and STAY TUNNED**


	8. Chapter 8: A new threat?

**Hi everyone and welcome to the chapter number 8 of this fic!**

**As always... TIME WITH REVIEWS!**

**Itsnowedlastnight: I'm very happy to read that someone is expecting me to update... it makes me feel more motivated to write more and better. The only reason I didn't update before is because I wanted to mantain updating in the firsts days of the week and plus it was Easter so... Well I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I did writing it.**

**Rukineko1: No you are not XD and I'm more than happy to see that. The story is growing and even though it's nowhere near the end some things will have to change.**

**AlejandroSalsa: Thanks for saying that to me, I looked to see the mistakes and yes I made a lot in the first part... I 'll try to improve that. Thatnks for your review!**

**Guest: That's my friend the question of the year. I would say somewhere around 20. In fact I think that I will be able to make more, but just to be safe... Very glad you like it.**

**Awesomedude4444: It's not that they don't remember Ruby, the fact is they don't recognize him. There are a lot of reasons of that, 5 years is a lot of time, he has changed and they believe Ruby's dead. I'm gald to see that you love it, really.**

**smile all of your days: Nah, don't worry, you don't seem so old in your last review. Thanks for the encouragement, and enjoy this chapter.**

**And well that's all with TIME WITH REVIEWS for today. Wow 6 reviews this time, things are going right. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this fic, it helps me improve.**

**All this said, please READ and ENJOY!**

* * *

Someone's POV (earlier the same day)

-Any improvement professor?-I asked to the short man in a white lab coat- Anything I could find interesting?

-Yes- he answered- In fact I have very good news.

-Something I don't hear very often... What are the news?

-The machine is almost complete- he said- we only have to made it quicker.

-Quicker?-I asked.

-Yes quicker-he then added -right now the machine would take at least a day and a half before the process is finished.

-That's a very long time- I was not pleased to hear that.

-But if my theories are correct the time would be really reduced.

-How much time that would be?

-The process would take three hours to finish- he said.

-That's better- I said- a lot better. When do you think that the machine will be finished?

-We will need a moth or so, master- he said- we have been working very hard, we only need a bit more examination and work to finish it.

-I only wish that you keep up with that work- I said clenching my fist- I have waited for so long. Am I clear?

-Like clean glass Master- he said bowing.

-Okay, now get the 15 newest recruits over here I have to send them somewhere...

-Right away, master- and he dashed out of the office.

I started to look around my office, as I ha done a lot of times before. I saw the same things every single day of my life, but I don't mind. In fact I was anxious to make the whole thing real. The books, legends, paintings, sculptures... All would be true not very long ago... And I would rise above everyone as the ruler of the world, and no one would be able to compete with me.

-Master, I brought them as you oredred- the professor said- the 15 strongest recruits.

Then I turned to them... They were the recruits we had just trained for a week. They were quite strong, but... well, that had to be done.

-Okay, from now on you fifteen are not new recruits anymore. From now on you are officially grunts of our organization- I said to them- And now I will send you all to your first mission.

I grabbed a map and pointed at one place.

-You will go in this exact location... The professor will give you the exact coordenates- I started- Your mission is to go there and capture 9 people, name the Dexholders. Capture them all and come here with them. You almost double them in number so you should be fine. IF someone of you is captured just stay calm and do what we taught you to the fisrt day you entered.

-Yes master- they all said in unison.

-One more thing- I said- If you succeed, you will be in a very different rank, do you understand what I mean?

-Yes master- they answered.

-So... that's all- I said to them- you go and do your job.

And with that they exited the office to do their preparation before the work. Than the professor approached me.

-You know that they are no match for them...- he said- Even if they were 30 they would still loose.

-I know, I'm not expecting them to win or capture a single one of them- I answered- I'm only testing the "famous" DexHolders. It will be good to know how much they have improved. Go to work professor, I've waited for so long already.

-O-okay master- and with a bow he exited the office.

And with that I went to my chair again and smirked. Soon, very soon my already postponed dream would come true.

Gold's POV

We were all crying or sobbing. Sapphire was crying at the memories of his lost friend and crush. Rub was very respectful to let a us alone in this moment. Even though I like him to be my firend, this was a Dexholder's issue. After a few minutes I heard footsteps from behind and when I turned I could see Rub running towards us.

-I'm sorry to interrupt you guys, I know this is your moment- he said apologizing- But I think you should see what's happening in the academy!

-What's happening?- said Red worried.

-See it by yourself- he said to us pointing to the building.

And in one of the buildings in the academy was fire. There was fire in the battlefields we just used that afternoon. Everyone looked concerned, the academy had never been attacked before.

-We must go there!- said Sapphire while wiping her tears.

-Let's go!- said Red- Rub are you comming?

-Y-yeah but...- he said.

-Don't worry we will not force you to fight... we will be more than enough- I told him.

-O-okay, thanks Gold.

And with that we returned to the academy running as fast as we could. Sapphire was first, since she was the most athletic of us all. This wasn't the time for us to battle... we all had very different emotions flowing in our head. Sapphire was still crying and I assume that she will not be the same as always at battling today. She was strong at battling... she had beaten me and Silver and put a good fight with Red that same afternoon, but everything relating to him would destabilize her a lot more than us... He was the closest to her of us all since the very beginning so that was understandable.

But the fact was that she changed a lot when something related to him happened... Like the day she went on that rampage with Green and Blue, or some times before that she would change from the cheerful and strong-willed Sapphire we all liked to an angry and despressed one. When she went on such rampages, not very common I must say, nobody could stop her, not even Blue, the one that she has more respect from all of the female DexHolders, and she would take days to speak to us or even go out of her apartment. Well, that wasn't true since the new guy Rub was able to calm her on her last rampage in a matter of minutes, quite an achievement.

I still remember what happened after landing in our safe location this same day five years ago...

_Me and Crystal landed in that town after two hours of flying. The flight was very calm and nothing happenned to us. We never saw anyone or anything strange in the darkness of the night. When we finally spotted the town we were going to we saw 2 little figures and his montures by his sides. When we saw who were they I could see Crystal's eyes spark in happiness. They were no less that Silver our redhead and serious companion and her "brother" from the orphanage, Emerald. When we landed she went straight to give a huge bear hug to the green eyed boy and I went to Silver. Being as serious as he was he just said nothing, he just raised his hand while waiting for a high five, which I accepted without thinking while smiling broadly. _

_After that we heard wing sounds and we looked up. The flapping thing was Aero and with him were Red and Yellow. When they landed Red cheered in joy while Yellow only saluted us smiling from ear to ear. We all greeted them and remained talking and laughing while waiting for the rest of our friends. After five minutes or so a roar warned us and we all looked up, only to see an orange dragon, Charizard. After that the pokemon landed and Blue came out with Green close to her. The same as Crystal, Blue ran to pull Silver in the strongest bear hug she had ever done. We were eight people there so the only ones who remained were Sapphire and Ruby who would come on her Tropius, Pilo. _

_We were all happy: Red was smiling like always while talking to Green who also had an smile on his face. Blue was joking towards Yellow and Crystal. I was speaking to Emerald and Silver was just smiling happily. After some more minutes Blue saw somthing in the other part of the street. I seemed to be a large pokemon with green leaves. Than would only fit one pokemon... Pilo. She started to run towards them, Ruby and Sapphire, smiling like she has never smiled before. Then somthing made she change her face and approach her slowlier while asking her:_

_-What's the matter Sapphire?- she asked concerned, making all of us to come towards her with the same worried face.  
-Ru-Ru...- I she was crying and having spasms, so the words would not com easily from her mouth, even that Emerald seemed to understand.  
-Ruby? Yeah, where is he?-said a very worried Emerald, making all of us even more worried noticing that this person was nowhere of sight.  
-Sapphire calm down, what happened?-asked a very worried Crystal.  
-Ru-Ruby! We were flying... A Salamence attacked us a-and Ruby fell of Pi-ilo. He fell off Pilo and now he-he's dead... H-he died to protect me...-she just managed to say crying just before passing out._

_All became silent then... Sapphire_ _was on the ground on her knees_ _while still crying for her lost grabbed her and held her tight on her chest. Wait... LOST? _

_-What does she mean? Why does she say that Ruby is dead?- I asked them confused with tears in my eyes- He can't be dead, he is the strongest of us all!_

_-They were atteacked by a Salamence during the flight?-asked Emerald confused._

_-He knew!-shouted Silver from behind kicking a can in the floor to a wall with rage- HE always warned us! "There is no way we can escape unnoticed, they'll come after us!", he said. I never really trusted those words hoping that he only wanted us to be cautious, but..._

_-But he was right all the time-snapped Green after that- And even though that we all are alive and he is not!_

_-This is just so unfair- cried Yellow from behind- He was there for more time than us and alone, he sure suffered more than us._

_-He tried to proctect some of us, mostly Sapphire since she was the weakest from us all- Crystal said- And yet he is the only one who wasn't able to escape. This is so unfair!_

_I then grabbed my pokeball containing Mantaro and threw it out._

_-C'mon guys we have to make sure he is dead... Let's search for him._

_-Alright!- yelled evryone besides Red, Blue and Green grabbing his pokeballs. But before any of us could jump to their flying types something grabbed us._

_-Saur Vine Whip!- and with that we were all stopped in tracks while the Venusaur's Whips were holding us._

_-What are you doing Red? We must search for him- I yelled._

_-You are not going anywhere!- roared Blue while holding Sapphire still unconcious- what are you trying to do? To get you captured again?_

_-I don't care!-said Emerald._

_-And how would that help?-said Green shouting- He sacrified himself to bring Sapphire here unharmed. If any of us is captured again, he or she will not be able to escape alone. How that could help us or him? That would only make his sacrifice to be in vain..._

_-How can you be so coldhearted- I yelled to them- We have to do something about that, we can't leave him alone..._

_-C-cold, he-hearted?- asked a very angry Red- Cold-hearted, you say?- I then looked at his face and he was crying and shaking with rage- He fell of a flying type while flying very high, he had the highest route of all of us you know?_

_-Gold, please, just undesrtand- said Blue crying too- He is DEAD! And he would preffer us to be here safe than to be out there searching for his body. It's hard, I know, but we have to endure it. There is someone who will miss him more than anyone else, you know?_

_-WHO?- I asked in rage- he was kinda a mentor to us! He was OUR friend! He was OUR leader and he was younger than the most of US!_

_-That's true Gold- spoke Blue again- he was kinda a mentor to us and our friend, but... He was Sapphire's vessel of hope and confidence and something like her Guardian Angel... Sapphire will be the one who will miss him the most._

_I became speechless... As I calmed down I could feel the Whips lower their grip on me. As I sat down I started crying again. All the words they have told me were true, but I couldn't accept them. Green then stood up and went to talk to someone on the phone... Most likely his grandfather PROF. OAK while we only remained quiet._

_The next days were something I never want to experience again. Everyone was just to depressed that nothig could cheer them up. Not even I could form an smile. We were satying in a cheap hotel while waiting for our family or relatives to come and pick us up. Sapphire got up the next morning of the incident, but she was the most depressed of us all. _

_We were all looking at the TV aimlessly when the announcement of the Pokedex Holder was shown in the screen. Sapphire became to sob just after it started, and Red tried to change the channel. Before he could do it Sapphire said something that surprised us all._

_-W-we should compete in it- she said._

_-What?-asked Blue- Why?_

_-I was useless that day- she said- I was so terrified that I only could see him fall in front of my eyes- she said between sobs- But this won't happen again. I want to demonstrate him and myself that I will be able to protect the ones I care for... just like he did._

_-Are you sure?-asked Red._

_-Ye-yes, I'm sure- she said- I want him to feel proud of me... wherever he is- and with that she started crying again and went to the bathroom so that we couldn't see her._

_-What are we going to do?- asked Yellow._

_-I think we should compete in- said Green- This is what he would like us to do... To keep going without forgetting where we come from._

_-Alright then!- I said- We should start training as a team don't you think? We arleady are one, but we will need to train._

_-Yeah, but leave that for tomorrow- said Blue- besides what she has just said, Sapphire still need time to realise what she has gotten into._

We arrived at the academy after 10 minutes of running. What I saw there was not as bad as I expected, but it was still disturbing. The battlefield we used before was into flames and the others ones were burning too. Some water pokemon were tryinig to extinguish the fire, but they were very weak and coulnd't do much work. From our position we could see around ten people burning the place. Then Green spoke.

-Red, you will comand the fighting group, Blue you will lead the group who will extinguish the fire- he said.

\- Okay, Silver, Gold, Yellow and me will fix this- said Blue- Red, Green, Emerald, Sapphire and Crystal you will capture them.

-Okay!- yelled Red- C'mon guys, let's go.

And they all dashed out. The only thing that surprised me is that Rub stepped aside, but followed them from behind. Then we all sent out our water-types. Blasty, Omny, Feraligatr, Kingdra, Poltaro and Mantaro were our main water forces.

-Okay, Gold go to the battlefield number 3 with your two pokemon, Yellow and Silver to the battlefield number 2 and I will stop the fire in the surroundings with those pokemon helping me- said her- We will be positioned in a way that we will always be able to see each other, is that clear?

-Yeah, let's go guys- I said to them while I satarted to run towards my spot- Poltaro Hidropump, Mantaro Water Gun!

Green's POV

-Okay!- yelled Red- C'mon guys, let's go.

And our group started to run towards the people causing the fire. When we arrived there we could see twelve people with fire types attacking the battlefield number 1. When we were to send our pokemon they all turned to face us and some of them appeared from behind. We were surrounded by 15 unknown enemies. They all were from the same team organisation. I knew that because they all used the same uniform: blue trousers and a red jacket with a purple sphere in the middle. The sphere seemed to be the same shape as our planet, the Earth.

-Stop this attack!- yelled an enraged Sapphire.

-What do you want?- said Red after that.

-We want you, of course, the famous Pokedex Holders- said one grunts taking stepping in front of them.

-Well, then come and try to get us- said a confident Emerald.

-You seem to be very confident while we overpower you in number and you are all surrounded by enemies- said another grunt- this willl be easy.

-Let's see it then- said Red- Go Aero, Gyara!

-Go Golduck, Scizor- I yelled.

-Rono, Dono battle stance!

-Go Dusclops, Mr. Mime.

-Arcapeon, Tupeon time to battle.

-You won't even dream to beat us- now a woman said- Let'ss show this kids what we have got.

And with that they all realeased their pokemon. In a second we were facing 30 pokemon which consisted in fire, water, phsychic and dark types. Crawdaunts, Camerupts, Slowbros and Murkrows were in front of us. They all atacked at the same time while we were catching another pokeball from our belt. Then we put our trained plan in action.

-Flamethrower/Hidropump/Shadow ball!- they yelled.

And there was an explosion in the area. A cloud of dust was in the place we were only a second ago. Some of them entered the cloud hoping to find us there unconcious or something while the more cautious ones stayed back sending out some other pokemon such as Fearows and Myghtienas, pokemon with good smell or visual senses. When the dust cleared only some grunts were there. They all seven were tied by Saur's Vine Whips and all looked around to find us.

We were above them, flying in top of Charizard, Pilo, Mantine, Tupeon and Aero. Sapphire was a bit more nervous than normally because just after that she comanded her pokemon that were hidden under the enemies to attack.

-Dono finish the Dig! Rono use then Earthquake!- she yelled sending some pokemon to the ground fainted- Pilo charge the Solarbeam.

-Aero use Wing attack to the flying types.

-Charizard Fire Blast to rear side! Scizor Extremespeed to the front line.

-Arcapeon use Flame Wheel to break their deffense line!

-Saur use Razor leaf to the tied grunt's pokemon!

-Mr. Mime use Psychic!

With that most of the pokemon were fainted. Even though they were more people than us they still lacked of team work and their pokemon weren't as powerful as our pokemon.

-Dusclops use Night Shade to the Slowbros remaining!-shouted Emerald.

-Rono Hyperbeam!-shouted Sapphire- Pilo Solarbeam now!

-Aero you too Hyperbeam!

-Charizard fly us higher and Flamethrower to the ones that are trying to attack us from behind.

\- Arcapeon Fire Spin to encircle them.

With that done we won. Our strategy went perfectly, first we needed them to make an extremely powerful attack, which they did in the first place and with that distraction we fly up the sky and we attack them from there while Sapphire's pokemon attack from below the terrain. If some of them enter the cloud, Saur will capture them with Vine Whip. Then our flying types attack the front and rear line at the same time leaving no place to scape while a Fire Spin finally blocks all their movements. A good strategy, indeed.

After looking at them I could see that the only pokemoon that were not in their pokeballs were the Psychic types, Slowbro's and Spoinks. They were nearly fainted, but their trainers never recalled them in their poekballs. In fact everyone trapped in the Fire Spin had an odd look in their faces like if nobody knew what had happened. Some muttered something like "What am I doing here?" or "Where am I?". I then went to one still trapped in a Vine Whip with not a happy look in my face.

-Why where you looking for us?- I asked the grunt- How did you know where we are? Tell, ME, NOW!

Red's POV

We were all okay and they were all captured. The strage thing was that they didn't seem to remember what were they doing just a second ago. They all had blank looks in their faces and asked weird things. Then Green approached one grunt still trapped with the Vine Whip and asked him some things, he didn't look quite happy.

-Why where you looking for us?- I asked the grunt- How did you know where we are? Tell, ME, NOW!

-I'm not going to say anything to you!- said the grunt.

\- I said... tell me now!- said a really pissed Green.

But then something rare happened. The grunt, seconds ago very threatening, shivered and the look on his face became blank. After this he started to look around frantically and began to say weird things:

-Where am I? Who are you?- he asked leaving all of us astonished.

-Tell me why you were going after us!- shouted Green- and right NOW!

-What are you t-talking about? Who are you?- he said while steping back with a frightened look on his face.

-What?- said Green, who was beggining to be very, very mad- Don't play numb with me now and tell what are you doing here.

Then the same happened and Green was not mad anymore, now he was very furious. Today was a tiring day and the fact being interrupted in our every-year "ritual" by a new criminal organisation made he be really mad with them. Now Green was shaking the grunt violently while the poor man was only frightened. This made no sense at all, but I had to stop Green or he would do something that she would regret later. When I started running I noticed that I was already late to stop him.

-The last chance I give you!- he said showing him a fist- What, are you, doing, HERE?

-Please, I don't know anything- the grunt said- I don't even know who I am!

Then Green clenched his right fist a little more before throwing a punch at him. I tried to reach and stop him, but I simply couldn't. The blow, but, never arrived at the grunt.

-What are you doing Green?- asked Rub while grabbing his right fist in the air, three or four inches away from the grunt's face.

-Why are you stopping me Rub?- he said with his face red of rage.

-Do you really want to hurt anyone?- he asked Green- Do you really want to do something you'll regret later?

After seeing the scene Emerald, Sapphire and Crystal approached the two and I was already there.

\- What do you mean with that? I was only trying to make him talk- he said still angry.

-And hurting him was necessary?- Rub said to him- And even that would have been totally of no use.

-What do you mean?- Green said.

-Because they don't know anything about what have just happened- Rub answered simply.

-What?- Green asked- They did this, how can they don't know anything about it? Are you covering them?

-Green what are you saying with that?- asked Sapphire- Rub is not one of them.

-Then what do you mean by that?- Green asked Rub angrily.

-They really don't know anything about it because they forgot it- he explained, not even taken aback by Green's assumption- they forgot it after doing it.

-How could they?- I asked- One can't just forget something on his own will.

-With the help of a psychic pokemon you can do it- he explained.

-They never returned they psychic types- Crystak said-that's weird.

-But that still doesn't explain why they lost they memory- said Emerald.

-They used the attack Amnesia- I said after realising it- They made their psychic types to use the attack Amnesia on themselves unlike on the pokemon like always. Isn't that right, Rub?

-Y-yeah, this is what I believe too- he said- If I'm correct this is what they did after being captured, so that they couldn't tell anything to you.

After that we put all the grunts to sleep with Sleep Powder and called the Pokemon Assossiation. Just then Blue, Silver and the rest arrived after having extinguished the fire. When I noticed Yellow being carried in Blue's back I ran to them.

-What happened to Yellow?-I asked- Is she okay?

-Calm down Red, Yellow is okay- she said with a smile- she's just tired and sleeping. She recovered our pokemon and the ones that helped me extiguish the fire. After that she just fell asleep.

-Oh, okay- I said after overreacting like that- That's okay. Did you have any problems with the fire?

-Nope- said Gold- we left the place wet enough to prevent any fire to start again tonight. How about you?

-No problem at all- I said to them before turning to Blue- but me and Crystal need to talk to you after all this mess is cleared.

-O-okay- she said before smiling devishly at me- Can you hold Yellow for me, I'm kinda tired.

-Yeah, of course- and I picked Yellow in my back- now let's meet with the others, Green was calling the Pokemon Association before.

After a little while a helicopter arrived and some counselors came to us. Green and Silver went with them to explain what had happened because the Association wanted to know everything and they needed one person from each group. When they left we all went to one bench to sit and recover from all the commotion. After a little while we recieved a message from Green who told us to meet the 9 Dexholders an our later in Sapphire's apartment. 5 minutes after that Rub stood up.

-Well guys I believe its time for me to go home- he said- it's already 2 a.m.

-Okay, Rub- I said offering him a handshake, which he took- take care.

-I will- he said before turning towards Sapphire- Happy birthday again Sapphire I hope you had a good time in this day... Despite the latest events.

-Yes, thanks Rub- she said to him- it was good to have you in the party today, and I had a good time.

-I'm glad to hear that- he said and then he whispered something to her, who answered him the same way- Well thanks for leaving me stay with you today, good night!

-No problem Rub- said Blue- Bye.

We all waved him while he headed to his apartment. After that I called Crystal and Blue and we went to a place to be alone and talk about a certain person: Green. Meanwhile the others chatted ad rested as much as they could before we had to go to Sapphire's place.

Ruby's POV

That was a tiring day, not something I expected before going to the party. I was very tired so I stood up and I turned to face the remaining Dexholders.

-Well guys I believe its time for me to go home- he said- it's already 2 a.m.

-Okay, Rub- Red said offering me a handshake, which I took- take care.

-I will- I said before turning towards Sapphire- Happy birthday again Sapphire I hope you had a good time in this day... Despite the latest events.

-Yes, thanks Rub- she said to me- it was good to have you in the party today, and I had a good time.

-I'm glad to hear that- I said and then I whispered something to her- Don't worry, that story is safe with me... Not a word will leave this mouth.

-I know Rub- she said whispering too- thanks for coming and the presents.

\- Well thanks for leaving me stay with you today, good night!- I said after that and I headed out.

-No problem Rub- said Blue- Bye.

And with that I headed to my apartment. That was a very strange day. First the friendly battles between the Dexholders, then the treating of the pokemon, the present to Sapphire, the dinner at Sapphire's place, the trip to my gravestone and finally the incident with the grunts. So much for only one afternoon.

The fact was that the events weren't the most tiring things, the problematic parts were the emotion consequences of those events. Hearing your story, seeing a monument made for your "fallen" self, seeing them all crying or sad when it's been five years since the incident... That was hard, very hard. But that was not everything, those tense moments when they wanted to fight me or when Silver offered that to me...

Thinking about that I arrived at my apartment. I entered and went directly to my room. I had the feeling that I wouldn't be able to sleep well that night. I was sure that my nightmare would happen sooner or later. When I was ready to sleep my PokeGear rang.

-Hello?- I asked confused, it's not very normal to call someone at 2.10 p.m.

-Ruby? How are you dear?- said the voice from my mom.

-Mom? Why are you calling now, do you know what time is it?- I asked her.

-We know the time- said the voice of my father.

-How are you dear? Are you alright?- asked my mom concerned.

-Yeah, I'm okay- this was starting to be more and more rare every second- Why do you ask? Couldn't you call tomorrow? It's quite late.

-We need to call you after what happened today- said my father.

\- Today? You know about the attack?- I asked.

-Yes, I know- my father said- The pokemon Association informed everyone that something happened in the academy.

-Everyone? They posted in the news or something?- I asked.

-No, when your dad day everyone he means the Gym leaders and some other important people as the Professors- my mom explained.

-Oh, I understand. So yeah 15 people attacked the Dexholders and burned some indoor battlefields to make them go- I explained- But the Pokedex Holders were able to defeat them.

-How you know all that?- asked my father.

-I was with them when everything took place- I explained.

-You helped them?- asked my mom.

-Well that's something good- Norman said.

-Don't get the wrong idea dad, I dind't help them- I said clear- The ones who fought were the 9 Dexholders, no one more, no one less.

-But you were with them, weren't you?-asked my dad.

-Yes, but only because I was with them all the afternoon- I said.

-So you were with them and you did nothing?- my dad shouted.

-They never needed my or any help- I explained.

-You should have helped them, Ruby it was your duty.

-It wasn't, I'm not a Pokedex Holder- I answered- They are.

-You are strong, you could be one of them- he said in a stern voice.

-Sorry dad, but I believe there is something you don't understand- I began- but I hate battling. How anyone as weak as me, that hates battles as much as I do, can even imagine to be a Pokedex Holder?

-You are not weak, you are just scared, a little boy too scared to do something- he said.

-I'm sorry dad but I'm not in the mood to discuss about something you'll never understand- I said to him.

-You'll have to- he said.

-Not today- I answered- Goodnight dad, goodnight mom.

-Not today but on Sunday- my dad said in a strange calm voice, the same he used when he sent me to the academy.

-What do you mean?

-A taxi will take you home on Sunday morning and return you here the next morning so that we can spend a day together- explained my mom cheerfully.

-And don't even think of not comming to avoid me- warned my dad- Or I'll be the one to come and pick you up in front of everyone.

-Don't worry dad, I'll come- I said.

-Okay. See you on Sunday- said Norman then.

-Bye darling I can't wait to have you home again!- said mom.

-I know mom, I know- I said to her- Goodnight and see you all on Sunday.

After that I ended the call. After hearing that I would have to face my dad again the day after tomorrow I had one thing clear: that night I would have a nightmare. What I didn't know was if it would be my normal nightmare or some other in which my dad would do something terrible to me. Realising that, even though it was very late in the night, I still wouldn't be able to sleep I sent out my 6 pokemon and I started grooming them, as I did every single day.

Blue's POV

Green had just called us saying he was already heading to Sapphire's apartment with Silver and that they were waiting for us, the 7 Dexholders who were still at the benches resting and talking about other things. After talking with Red and Crystal I joined them and we talked about everything except the incident, we all knew that we were going to talk about that in some minutes so we all kept the details of the events for later. In the conversations I noticed that one name never appeared, but I understood why. The name never appeared was the name of the boy that was with us all the afternoon, Rub. I must say that I kinda like this guy, it seems one of the only people that can be with us without dsturbing us or simply without seeming a complete stranger. He helped me arrange a date between Gold and Crystal so that's another point in his favour. The fact that his name was never mentioned was because some of us noticed strange things about him, some things we would discuss the same night probably.

We headed to his apartment and we arrived there five minutes after his call. When we entered they were in the door waiting for us. We entered there and we all sat down in the chairs Green and Red had taken from their apartments in the party. Seeing that it was very late, it was 2.50 a.m., I called Yellow who was still being carried by Red to ask her to help me take somthing to eat from the leftovers of the birthday dinner. When she woke up and realised that she was in Red's back she nearly fainted. When Red left her on the floor she was as red as a Tamato berry, and she ran to the kitchen to avoid Red seeing her like that. After placing the food on the table, it was like another dinner because along with Rub and Yellow we nade a lot of food the evening before, and starting eating Gold spoke:

-So Green, Silver what happened with the Pokemon Association?

-We went there and explained everything that happened here- Green answered- from the moment we noticed the fire to the final. Silver told them the part of the fire while I related the battle and the method they used to avoid interrogations.

-How they reacted- asked Sapphire in a concerned voice- Did they suggest something?

-Nothing about what you are fearing Sapphire- he said- They didn't mention the fact that we need a new member. I don't think they have forgetten about it, but they never brought it.

Sapphire felt relieved, we could see that by the look on her face. In fact some of us feared the same, this was the perfect opportunity to bring the subject again.

-We believe that was because we managed to defeat them without much problems- said Silver- It only took 10 minutes to stop the fire and you needed even less to beat 15 people.

-Yeah, that's right- said Emerald proud of his work- we whiped them out!

-If I can say something, I believe it was too easy- said Crystal.

-What do you mean Crys?- asked Gold.

-I mean that they were three times more people than us, that's right, but they didn't last much- she said.

-And what's the problem with that?- asked Yellow.

-Do you remember Team Rocket?- she asked and we all nodded.

-We are stronger now than we were then, that's true- she said- but the grunts of Team Rocket were quite strong, not like the ones we fought today.

-Crys is right- added Red- They never worked as a team, they were only 15 people put in a group to fight someone. Or that's the way I saw it back then.

-I feel the same, we had an strategy- added Sapphire- but the only thing they did was attack at the same time with powerful attacks.

-Even when they talked, they lacked a leader- added Green- They didn't have a "team leader" to say it simply.

-So they were bad at training?- asked Gold- Team Rocket grunts were a real threat sometimes.

-That's not it Gold- said Crystal- It's like they never battled together as a group before. When the dust covered the zone some of them tried to get us on their own while some others waited outside the cloud of dust.

-If I can guess they were new to the organization- said Red.

-NEW?-asked Gold and Emerald at the same time.

-Are you saying that they sent to fight us the newest recruits they had?- asked Gold angrily- They underestimate us so much!

-I don't think that's the case- said Silver.

-What else can be? They underestimated us and we wiped the floor with them- Emerald said- End of the story.

\- Maybe the organization sent the newest to us for a purpose- said Yellow.

-What kind of purpose?- asked Gold- this make no sense at all.

-Yes it does- I said- For what you are saying, they were new and couldn't work as a team, so it must be a purpouse for it's leader to send them instead of some more trained grunts.

-That's right, I feel it's like they were sent to fail their mission- said Crystal- to be captured or to...

-To test us- realised Gold- Are you saying that they lost 15 members of that organization only to test our abilities?

-That's my guess right now- said Green.

-Well that changes a lot of things- said Red- If they are testing us, it means that we are the targets or their major problem between them and their final goal.

-This also mean that they will be back- added Silver- In both cases they will attack again.

-That is if they really wanted to test us- Emerald added- What if they though that we weren't as strong as we are and they failed with their strongest ones?

-I wouldn't count on it Emerald- said Crystal.

-But it's an option- he deffended himself.

-Yeah it is- I said- but being a bit more cautious will not hurt anyone- "We all still remember the last time we thought that one of us was just warning us more than necessary, he is not here with us anymore".

-O-okay- he said.

-So for now everything is clear- said Gold- I think it's time to go to bed.

-I believe it's time to talk about someone else- said then Silver- who's name is Rub.

-What about him?-asked Sapphire confused.

-He is hiding something- said Green directly.

-Of course he is hiding something- said Sapphire- He is hiding the motive of his hate to battles.

-Are you sure he hates them?- asked Green.

-He seems to- said Emerald- he never wants to battle, even if we are his opponent.

-But Red, Blue and Silver could see his face during our battles- Green added- he seemed to enjoy them somehow.

-But he never wanted to battle, he even rejected doing it as a present for my birhtday- Sapphire added.

-That's true, he never wanted to battle, but I could notice that he has quite an eye for battles- Silver said- Maybe it was just luck, but he noticed that Poli was going to win against Scizor even though it seemed the opposite.

-How?- Green asked.

-I heard that Red had asked Poli to use Mind Reader so I knew- said Sapphire- but he said that he expected something because Red seemed very calm and confident.

-The same happened in the fight of Sapphire vs. Silver- I said- he said that Sapphire was planning something, but then he complained about not seeing anything because of the sun, and he couldn't explain more.

-But that could be just luck- said Emerald.

-It could be Emerald- said Crystal- but just after some seconds he could make an strategy to beat me in my chess game with Gold. He wasn't even playing and he said that someone just needed 3 turns to win and after that he added that this one wasn't me because I needed at least 4 turns.

-He was great then!- said Gold- He helped me win for my second match today. And Super Serious Gal... You know what that means right?

-Yeah I know, now shut up Gold- she added blushing- The fact is that he is very intelligent too.

-He likes to take care of pokemon too- said Yellow- He treated Sapphire's pokemon okay and even healed the Toro's wound.

-Yeah I can say that he knew what he was doing then- said Green- That's why I think he is hiding something.

-Like his hat- I said then- He never allowed us to see his hair, he has always his hat on it.

-That's true, I have never seen his hair in those weeks- Emerald said.

-He has rare hobbies too- said Gold- Kinitting, sewing, contests...

-You already know why he has them- said Sapphire- and please don't make fun of him about that. I believe you wouldn't be the first, nor the 20th to do that.

-Yeah last Monday the whole class made fun at him because he entered constests instead of battles, even mr. Mike did- explained Emerald- And for what he said it was the same in his previous school.

-So that's what he meant by being alone- said Silver- Not only because of his parents. He had very few friends there.

-He didn't have any friend there- said Sapphire- he told me and by the way the other class members react to him, I can feel the truth in his words.

After those things we stopped for some seconds. He was quite rare, that was true. He was shy and nervous with us, not like everyone, it's like he treated us like equals, not with fanatism. After knowing him a bit more he became more friendly and he was respectful, like when we were sitting in front of Ruby's gravestone. After those seconds Gold spoke:

-You know... I feel like I've met him somewhere before- said Gold "thinking"- don't ask me who or why, but that's my feeling.

-Yeah Gold, whatever- said Crystal.

-Hey! That's a feeling I got, okay?- deffended Gold- Why don't anyone takes me into account?

-Because we have a lot of reasons to not doing it- said Red and we all laughed while Gold only scratched his head embarrassed.

-Well I think it's quite late guys- I said- We should go home and sleep. Who will be here this weekend.

-I will train and be with gramps tomorrow- said Green- but on Sunday I will return by lunch time.

-I will be here all weekend- said Sapphire- my dad's exploring something far away and I will have to phone him to be able to talk with him.

-I will be helping in the Orphanage but I will be able to have lunch with the ones who are here.

-My uncle is going to visit me- said Yellow happy- We will go fishing in the lake or the sea, the one he prefers.

-I don't know... I will be here and train, even though I have a report for Monday- said Red.

-I will visit my fahter in prison- said Silver.

-I will visit a Daycare for pokemon next to my home- said Gold- but this will last only for tomorrow, my mom wants me to start studying for next month exams.

-You should if you want to continue in your course- said Crystal- If not you will fail.

-I am going to go to the beach with my parents tomorrow, to at least take advantatge of the good weather we are having- I added.

-So why don't we have dinner at someone's house on Sunday and the one who are here can have lunch or spend time together- said Crystal.

-It's a good idea, I believe this time we will go to my apartment- I said- It's been a while since the last time.

-Okay so, it's time to sleep- said Gold- Goodbye Sapphire and happy birthday.

We all said our goodbyes to Sapphire who waved and we headed to our apartments. The first to arrive where Emerald, only three apartments apart from Sapphire, Red and Yellow, who where neighbours a street before us. Gold, Silver and Crystal were on the other direction so me and Green, neighbours too, were the only ones left walking in the street. Being as late as it was the streets were empty and dark. When we arrived at my apartment kept waking towards Green's apartment. When we arrived ther he opened and we entered. He seemed a bit surprised by my behaviour but only said:

-You know I won't let you sleep in here- he said- Don't you "Pesky" girl?

-I am not being a "Pesky" girl now Green- I said seriously.

-Why are you here then?- he asked.

-Green, you have some explaining to do- I said to him.

-About what?- he asked confused.

-About you!

* * *

**So that's it for the eight chapter. This one was hard in some way, but as I started writing it was very hard to finish it, I wanted to write more of it.**

**As said this chapter is shorter than the previous, but it has some important things too. Even though it's shorter it's quite long... I'm impressed of myself.**

**The only things remaning to be said are: REVIEW and STAY TUNNED**


	9. Chapter 9: A father's blackmail

**Hi everyone and welcome to the 9th chapter of this fic.**

**Before I forget TIME WITH REVIEWS:**

**Rukineko1: Sorry for the short battle scene, but as it was explained in the same chapter I needed to make it short to make the Dexholders feel that something was not right with the grunts. I'll assure you that this wont be the last Dexholders-in-action time in the fic. **

**Awesomedude4444: I have to admit that I had fun writting this part... And yes! cliffhanger XD.**

**Itsnowedlastnight: I would be glad to receive it, but sure there are a lot more autors just as worthy, if not even more than me. Anyway, your reveiws always improve my mood, so thanks for that.**

**smile all of your days: Yeah, too bad that they don't trust his feelings... And thanks for correcting me it really helps me to keep my focus while writing.**

**AlejandroSalsa: I'll take your advice into account, maybe I will ask someone to correct it. I'll try to be more precise with spelling and grammar by myself for a while, but if the quality of the fic is at risk... I'll ask someone (maybe you XD). Thanks for the advice!**

**Guest: I'm sorry to dissapoint you, but... You'll have to wait longer for that. Glad you like the chapter!**

**Natsuna2427: Thanks for your enthusiastic review, I just hope that I can keep up with all your expectations! I'll try to keep people excited.**

**Well so that's all today with the reviews... Wow! this chapter got 7 reviews, a new record for me. I only have to thank to the ones of you that have reviewed. Thanks for your dupport, corrections, questions, guesses... All this is what helps me get all fired up XD To those who still have not reviewed, thanks for reading this story and feel fre to ask anything. **

**THhose things being said... Please READ and ENJOY!**

* * *

Someone's POV

The attack had failed, as predicted. I could tell by the way the man was looking at me. Those grunts were good at battling alone, but they lacked both team work and discipline, after only a week of training they could learn very few things. I sent them only to test my enemies and to get information about their pokemon and skills. The man then started speaking:

-Ma-master, I'm sorry to report you that the mission today was a complete failure- the man on the screen said.

-That was expected- I said to him.

-What do you mean? The grunts you, master, sent were totally whipped out- he told me- They didn't even last 10 minutes. In less than that they were all on the floor beaten and captured.

-Did they do what we taught them?- I asked- The procedure to avoid telling everything, I mean?

-Y-yes they did- the man on the screen said- No one of them can tell anything now, they don't even know their names.

-Good- I said.

-Ma-master I don't understand- the man asked confused- The plan was a disaster, but you don't seem angry at all. Why?

-Because the plan was made to fail- I said- I sent those grunts there to be captured.

-There has to be another purpose- the man said.

-Of course, the purpose was to test the abilities of the Dexholders- I said- to know what I'm against. I wouldn't be mad if they brought me one of them captured, but it was nearly impossible of that to happen. Now tell me, you saw the fight right?

\- Of course, that's my mission in the academy- he said- Well they divided in two groups: one to extinguish the fire that the grunts caused to attract them, and another to fight the grunts.

-So how many were fighting the grunts?

-Only five, three boys and two girls- he said- the two older girls and the other two boys were trying to stop the fire, which they did in less than 15 minutes.

\- So it was 5 vs 15 and they only lasted 10 minutes?

-Even less than that- he said- The Dexholders had a plan and I less than 5 minutes 7 or 8 grunts were already tied in the ground by a Venusaur while the boys were flying above them on their flying types.

-You'll pass me a written report later with the pokemon and attacks they used- I said- Now continue.

-Yes, they used their pokemon to attack at the same time both the front and the rear line of the grunts trapping them in the middle while the grunts tried to block or escape from the attacks. After that they attacked with powerful moves to end the battle right there.

-Well that was quicker than I even imagined- I said- The nine of them didn't defeated Giovanni and Team Rocket for nothing- after a pause- Well please pass me an entire report of the battle. I want a description of every pokemon they used and they have. I know you have a lot of information about that, being in the same building as them has its good points.

-I will Master- he said- You can count on me.

-You better not deceive me- I said before adding- I also want a report of what places they like to go and times when they will be weaker than always or to catch them by surprise. You can do that right?

-Of course master- he said.

-Well so that's all- I said- The only thing I have to ask you is to not get caught and to maintain your job in the academy.

-Don't worry about that, nobody will suspect anything from a teacher- I said.

-They better not.

And with that I ended the call. After learning that they had even improved more than we expected I would have to take some decisions. I called the professor then. When he arrived, he vowed and asked why I wanted to see him.

-You said that the machine will be concluded in about a moth isn't that true?- I asked him.

-Ye-yes master.

-That means that in the next month all the grunts have to be better trained.

-Why? Is this because of the Dexholders?- he asked.

-Yes, they have improved more than we expected them to, so from now on I want at least a group of 20 grunts training every minute of the night- I explained- They can take turns to sleep. I want them to be as strong as possible when the machine is complete.

-It will be done as you wish master- he said.

-And professor, I'll only wait a month, nothing more.

-You will not have to wait longer than that, Master- he said- if that's all I'll go. Tomorrow we will have a lot of work to do.

And with that he left. I looked around my office once again. How many times I had already done that? I couldn't count. The same pictures with those figures, that sculpture of those pokemon on the corner, the history books on my shelves which I knew by heart… All pointed to the same thing and to a destiny: me being the world's ruler.

Green's POV

-You know I won't let you sleep in here- I said- Don't you "Pesky" girl?

-I am not being a "Pesky" girl now Green- she said in a surprisingly seriousl tone.

-Why are you here then?- I asked confused.

-Green, you have some explaining to do- she said to me while sitting on the sofa.

-About what?- I asked more than confused.

-About you!

-About me?- I asked- What about me?

-Your behaviour-she said.

-What behaviour?- my tone fell completely.

-I spoke to Red and Crystal after you went to report the incident with Silver- she said serious- They told me that you were about to do something that you don't usually do.

-You mean the incident with the grunt?- I asked.

-What else?- she asked- Why did you try to punch him?

-It was so rare, they attacked us an after that they forgot about everything- I answered- It was frustrating.

-Maybe it was- she said- but it's not like you to heat up so quickly before thinking a little. And what is even less like you it's that you unleashed your rage with someone. I know he was our enemy, but he could not be of any harm then. Why did you do that?

-I don't know, really- I said- I was so frustrated that for a moment I became furious with him and tried to hit him. I only wanted answers, but I ended nearly doing something I didn't want to do.

-Then if you know you were wrong to do that- she asked- why did you shout then to Rub, who prevented you from hitting that man and even accused him of being one of them?

-I was angry, very angry- I said- One minute we were praying for our fallen friend and then, after that a new threat emerged from nowhere. I just wanted answers from them, to know something about hem, their aim, their goal, something... But...

-But?-she asked.

-They never said anything to me, they didn't even know their name. For a moment I thought they were just messing with us and then my rage flew- I stopped to gain some breath and then I continued- I don't know why, but in a second I found myself very angry and throwing my puch to his head to make him explain everything. Just before I touched his face, someone grabbed my fist, holding it in the air.

-And, what happened then?

\- I turned to see who was that person. I expected to see Red, Sapphire or even you holding it, but I saw Rub instead. Then he just asked that what I was doing and that doing that would not solve anything. I was still angry and so I said to him what you know. The strange part is that he didn't react when I said that. That and the fact that he and Red explained the cause of the grunts behaviour brought me back to reality.

-Well that explains most of the story- she said to me- The thing is why you thought Rub was part of them?

-I don't know, it's like the first time we saw him...- I said- We had this same conversation then you remember?

-Yeah, but now we know more about him- she retorted- And the way I see things, all I have to say is that he don't seem a bad guy at all.

-Yeah, I know that- I said.

-Then why?

-He is just so... enigmatic- I said- he is hiding something from us, from everyone.

-Something?- she said- You heard Sapphire before...

-Yeah she said he was hiding the reason of his hate to fights, but does he really hate battles?- I asked- You saw him enjoying our fights. And he is not blind when it comes to see some strategies...

-Maybe you are right-she said- but that's not the most important thing... The main reason I wanted to talk to you was another, today's incedent just proved me right.

-What was the reason then?- I asked.

-You are not like always these days- she said- You are more... I don't know how to say it... overprotective?

-Overprotective?- I asked- What makes you say that?

-Since the Team Rocket issue, you behave differently- she reasoned- You see threats everywhere and you behave differently towards them, like today.

-What do you mean with "You see threats anywhere"?

-Like the first day with Rub, today...- she said- That's not the point, the important thing is why?

-Why what?

-Why you are acting so different than always when it comes to issues relating the Dexholders or the Pokemon Association?

-I just want to do things right- I said- I just want to be sure that the Pokedex Holders are safe, that nothing happens to us.

-And we want the same just as you, Green- she said- You just have to relax... Don't push yourself too hard. You are always the one who deals with the Pokemon Association and then you tell us the news. Why don't you relax a little, we are not always under pressure, you know?

-Maybe but now is not one of those times-I replied- We have just discovered a threat, and the Pokemon Asssociation will insist in the new memeber issue.

-Yeah that's right, but now it's your time to relax- she said- We just whiped them out. It was a victory, then why you are not happy?

-Because they will return with better trained grunts- I answered simply.

-Yeah, that's true- she said before smiling widely- But even that fact, today we succeded today, another success for the Dexholders. Why don't you just enjoy this moment a little? It won't hurt.

-You don't understand Blue- I said- sure, we won today, but... What if we loose tomorrow, or the day the plan to attack again? What do they want? Why they where going, specifically, to find us? Why Blue, why? Are we their major threat? They want to whipe us out to achieve their goal?-I began to rise my voice unconciously- I've got so many questions, that no one can answer that I'm feeling useless. As useless as the day we escape...

SLAP!

After I could take notice of what had happened, I was on the floor. I noticed that Blue had her hand down and that my cheek was hurting. She had slapped me on the face. I looked towards her and I could see concern in her face.

-I'm sorry for this Green- she said- but I couldn't stand you saying those nonsenses.

-Nonsenses?- I asked.

-Yes nonsenses!- she said - You, Green Oak, useless? Stop kidding, please. Useless when you saved the world from Team Rocket along with us? Useless when we have defeated a lot of less strong, yet powerful enemies? Useless when you are helping a professor do his job brilliantly? You can be a lot of things Green, serious and even stupid like right now, but you have never been useless.

-B-but...

-No buts!-she said startling me- You are one of the strongest battlers in the world. You take care, in your way, of all the group. Back then you felt useless. I accept it, I also felt useless then, but it was inevitable. Day after day I've seen you push yourself to improve. I won't allow you to say that you are useless, am I clear?

-But what if we fail?- he said.

-Please have some faith, Green- she said- We are strong. We have never failed a mission. Some day we will fail one, maybe, but it won't be entirely your fault. It's true that we don't know anything about this new threat and they will come back, but that's not the end of the world.

-Then, what do we do?- I asked to her.

-We will have to be a little more cautious and train a little to be prepared- she said- and yes I said cautious, but also while being cautious we can have a good time.

-A good time?-I asked.

-Yeah, Green. I will not allow you to train every single moment of the day- she said determined- you will have to relax too. Do you understand?

-I understand, but it's just that those words are still in my head- I said lowering my head.

-Those words?-she asked curious.

-"There is absolutely no way to go out unnoticed", "They will know that we have escaped and come for us"- I said remembering that same speech- those words.

-That were some words that Ruby said when we were planning our escape, aren't them?- she asked concerned as I just nodded.

-They still echo in my head sometimes. I never paid real attention to them- I explained- I thought he was just overreacting, but then he died while protecting Sapphire. I just don't want to make the same mistake again.

-You won't!- she said placing her hand on my shoulder reassuringly- You won't make that mistake again, I can assure you. But that doesn't mean that you have to push yourself so hard and even be overprotective. We just have to be prepared when the time comes and in the meantime we can have fun too- she finished with a smile.

-There's not a way I can argue with you, is it?- I said to her.

-No Green, there isn't- she said with that same smile.

-Thanks Blue- I said.

-No problem Green, you just needed someone who brought some sense to you- she said cheerfully- Just relax a bit more, when the time comes we'll be prepared. Just don't psuh yourself too hard.

-Okay, but we will have to train a little bit more okay?- I said to her in a better mood- The nine of us.

-Of course coach!- she anwered.

Then I got up... I looked at the time and I saw that it was very late, 4 a.m.

-Blue I think it's time to sleep now...-I said to her- I'm going to have some juice, you want some before going to your apartment?

-That would be great Green- she said yawning- Thanks.

\- No porblem.

And I went to the kitchen. I had a tiny smile in my face... After telling that to her a huge weight was gone from my shoulders. Some things were not right, but we would take care of them. After getting the two glasses I went to the dinning room only to find a sleeping Blue on the sofa. I smiled at the sight. Sure it had been a very tiring day for everyone and she was not an exception. I send out my Machamp and I asked him to pick her up. Realizing that I couldn't bring her to her apartment I ordered Machamp to put her in my bed instead. After recalling him I stood in my room watching her sleep peacefully. After remembering the firsts words I said to her when we both entered my apartment half an hour before I smiled and got out of that room.

-Even sleeping you are such a "Pesky" girl, Blue- I said in a whisper before an smile came to my face- But thanks for being like that.

I then positioned in the sofa and settled my alarm clock. It had to wake me up at 9 so I only had like 5 hours to sleep. I thought about all the events of the day before falling asleep.

Blue's POV

I woke up the nerxt morning sleeping in a bed. The strange thing was that wasn't my bed. After doing some thinking and looking around I realized that I had been sleeping in Green's bed. A smile came to my face the moment I understood what had happened. After gettig up I saw a post-it in my shoes. The note said:

"Good morning. I already went to help gramps so I won't be here. I know you have the keys of my apartment (I'm afraid to ask why) so lock the door when you get out. You have that glass of juice in the fridge if you still want it.

PS: Thanks for yesterday "Pesky" girl."

I smiled after reading the note. Last night was interesting, and I could understand why Green was acting like that a little bit more. After looking at the clock I saw that it was about noon. After drinking the juice that Green had left for me I headed out, locking the door. When I got out of Green's aparment I went to mine next door. I entered and I had a shower before changing into some clean clothes. After that I called Sapphire.

-Hey Blue, what's up?- she said.

-Everything's okay Sapph- I answered- Are you guys going anywhere for lunch?

-Yeah we will meet in Crystal's place in half an hour and then we will head out to somewhere.

-Okay, who will be there?- I asked.

-Mmmmm... Emerald, Crystal, you, Red and me- she anwered.

-Okay see you there- I said.

-Bye- she said and hung up.

For the voice I could sense that she was in her normal and cheerful self, which made me smile in relief. The first year we had a party because of her birthday, 4 years ago, she spent the 3 following days at her apartment without even going out to eat. That was a very difficult year for her and the lost of Ruby was very recent. She missed him a lot. She still does, even if she tries to hide it. The outburst she had with Green not so long ago was the entire proof of that. In fact I believe that everyone in the group still misses him. We only met him for three months, but by the end of it, the previous weeks before the escape, it was like we all had known everyone for far more time.

After calling my parents to know when I should expect them to come I looked at the time. It was 12.25 p.m., almost time for the meeting. I grabbed my things and went to Crystal's place to meet the members of the gang who would be there. As I arrived I could see Sapphire standing in front of the house. She seemed to be waiting for us. She was wearing her blue outfit as well as those gloves and the blue bandana Rub made for her. As I noticed the day before they looked good on her.

-Hi Sapph- I greeted her- How are you?

-Hi Blue- she said with a smile- A little tired from yesterday, but I'm fine.

-That's good to hear- I said- I see that you are wearing the gloves and the bandana Rub gave to you yesterday.

-Yes, they are comfortable and I like them- she said happy- Even though I wanted to battle him as a present for my birthday, I like the presents he made me.

-You should! I'm sure he spent all night working to get you those 4 things.

-That would have been my fault, I only invited him late in the evening when all the shops were closed- she said embarrassed- To prevent him from buying me something and to force him to battle me, but after seeing the effort he made, I decided that I would force him to battle me some other day.

-Well that explains some things- I said- but let me say that they really suits you.

-Thanks.

-Speaking of Rub... Is he coming?- I asked her.

-Crystal was the one who called me so I don't know- she said before thinking- The only one who have his number are me and Emerald and I doubt that Emerald said nothing to him.

-Then why don't you call him?- I suggested- The more, the merrier.

-O-okay, I'm sure the others won't mind-she said grabbing her Pokegear.

-I'm sure not- I assured to her- We all had a good time with him yesterday.

-Okay, I'll call him right now- and with that she walked around for a little bit before calling him.

After that I was left there alone, seeing Sapphire in the other side of the street and waiting for Crystal and the others. After a few minutes Crystal's door opened and Crystal came out before locking the door.

-Oh hi Blue- she said- When are your parents coming to spend the weekend?

-They said that they would arrive at five this afternoon- I answered- And what about the work in the orphange?

-Well the kids are running all day. They remind me of myself and Emerald when we were their age- she said with a nostalgic smile on her face- They exhaust me, but when I see their smiles or they thank me for a small thing I see that it's worth it.

-That's good Crystal- I said to her, then I tried to tease her a bit- So did you and Gold already arrange a day for your dinner-date?

-Wha-at? No, of course not!- she said waving her hand frantically while blushing- There's no way I'll go on a date with him.

-But you two made a bet and you lost it- I said to her.

-We-well, but we haven't decided anything yet- she said still blushing.

-So you are going on a date with him?- I asked to tease her more.

-We are going for a dinner- she said after trying to calm down, then she tried to change the subject- What is Sapphire doing over there?

-Trying to get away from the questions I see...- then I decided to stop embarrassing her- She is calling Rub to ask him if he wants to come and have lunch with us. You don't mind, do you?

-I don't mind. In fact, I was thinking of inviting him too...-she explained- but then I realised that I don't have his Pokegear number.

-Well here she comes, maybe if he has spare time you can play a chess game and try to get revenge- I said to Crystal, even though she is calm she likes challenges too.

-I would like to... I would like to play against him, he seems to be good- she said before turning towards Sapphire who was coming towards us- Hey Sapphire.

-Hi Crystal- she said- Were are the others?

-Well they said that they would be waiting for us at the restaurant, so why don't we get going?- she said.

-Sure let's go- I then turned to Sapphire- Is Rub coming, Sapph?

-He didn't pick up the phone, so no- she said in a quite dissapointed voice- maybe he is still sleeping.

-It's possible, yesterday was a tiring day- I said.

As we arrived there I could see the figures of Emerald and Red waiting for us. Seeing that they were a little tired I guessed that Emerald they had a revenge match from yesterday. After greeting them we entered and ordered our meals. As we talked a single event was brought to the conversation.

-Hey guys, you know that the Academy has just decided the day of this term's "Battle Royale"?- said a cheerful Red.

\- And when that would be?- I asked- I heard that this year some rules will change a little bit.

-The "Battle Royale" will be held the Friday after the firsts exams, in a month or so- answered Red- but I don't know anyhing about changes in the rules.

-I know- said Crystal- The changes will be not very important, there are two main changes. The first is that the battle will be like always except for the last part. When the number of battlers "alive" is of 10 people or less they will set a location in which all of them will meet the others. Then the remaining battles will take place with the rules that the same battlers will set.

-So we will know who are the remaining battlers at the end...- said Emerald- it's a great change.

-The second one is not a change in the rules, it's to make it more challenging for the competitors- Crystal explained- The "Battle Royale" will be the half of the mark you will get in the whole lecture of Pokemon Battles every term. The grade you will get will be proportional to the place you get in the "Battle Royale" event.

-That's a great change too- said Sapphire- I wonder why they not make it count in Maths instead of Pokemon Battles...- she ended in a defeated tone.

We all laughed at that. We all knew that Sapphire was a power of nature at PE, battling and doing outside work, but maths... we could say that it wasn't her strongest point. While we were still laughing we heard Sapphire's Pokegear ringing. She just took it out and answered.

-Hi Rub, yes I called you earlier- she said as she stood up and went to a table across the restaurant to be able to understand him properly, we were still trying to stop laughing.

After talking with him for a while she left the phone calling still and came to us.

-What did Rub say?- I asked her.

-He said he just got up- she said laughing- That's why he couldnt pick it up earlier. He also thanked us for inviting him.

-Does he want to come tomorrow?- Crystal said- We will be nearly the same as today.

-I came to ask you this same thing- she said before going to talk to him again.

-So do you want to come tomorrow?- she asked to him- Oh, I understand, it will be the first time you see them since you are here, isn't it? Aren't you happy to see them?- I assumed that Rub couldn't come tomorrow either- Oh I see... Well, Rub see ya on Monday, bye!- and she hung up.

-So?- asked Crystal.

-He can't come tomorrow beacause he is going to spend the day at home with his parents- she explained- He said it was the first time since he is in the academy.

-He must be really excited to visit his parents after two weeks of not seeing them- I said.

-That's what I though- Sapphire said- but by the way he said that he didn't seem very enthusiastic about going home.

-Maybe it's just that he was still half asleep- I said.

-Maybe, well we can always ask him on Monday- said Emerald cheerfully.

-Yes, I'll be sure too- said Sapphire.

-Sooo, Red have you seen Yellow today?- I said.

-Yeah, I saw her while she was waiting for her uncle- he answered- After he arrived I went to see if I could do some training and I fpund Emerald. We just had a little practice match.

We all knew that Yellow had a large crush over him and I could tell that Red reurned her feelings, he only was too dense to notice that. The subject of our conversation changed from one topic to another after that. After finishing our lunch we all went out of the restaurant. Seeing that my parents were arriving in half an hour I said my goodbyes and went to my house to meet my parents.

**22th of Semptember**

Ruby's POV

The taxi had alreay picked me up from my apartment nearly two hours before. As the taxi drove to my home I could see how far my home was really from the academy, the fact that it was already dark when I was sent to the Academy two weeks ago made it impossible for me to see. We passed some of large cities as well as some other tinier towns. Most of them I could only see from a far distance as the taxi used the principal roads to my place.

Looking outside the window I thought about all the events that took place since I stepped inside the Academy for the first day. It was nothing I could have expected, as I thought that I would pass unnoticed from there only seeing my friends from the distance. It was nothing like that, because 5 minutes after entering the class I was sitting next to Sapphire and the same day we were doing a report together with Emerald. I met the whole group only two days after. Not even that was impressive that just a day after meeting them I had that encounter with Sapphire in which I had to calm her down and cheer up, nothing I regret. I spent some time with them either doing reports or talking to them in the academy, and finally Sapphire invited me to her party. As I said, nothing I would have expected.

After nearly an hour we arrived at my town, and after passing it completely I could see my home. I felt a growing feeling inside, but I didn't know if it was a good or a bad feeling. The previous days I couldn't sleep well beacause, as I predicted, my nighmare appeared in them both. When the car stopped I could see the door open and my mom going out of the house running. Just after I got out from the car she gave me the strongest bear hug I have ever recieved. After getting my bag from the taxi I went inside with her. I looked towards the clock... It was 11.30 a.m.

My mother explained me that dad was in the Gym finishing his duties as fast as he could and that he would be home by lunch. When she said that, she asked me to accompany her to the Grocery Store to buy the ingredients we would need for lunch, my mom wanted to make my favourite meals for both lunch and dinner. After going out of the shops we visited we passed in front of the town's park, a big grass field with a fountain in the middle. It wasn't as big as the park with the lake we have in the academy, but it was nice. Being in the last days of September didn't prevent the park from being full of people enjoying the good weather we were having. I could distinguish some of the groups in my previous school. Some of them were battling in a field made in one corner of the park.

-Aren't these your ex-classmates?- asked my mom.

-Uhm, yeah -I said while my mood was sinking -they are.

-Shouldn't you go and say something to them?- she asked- You never had time to say your goodbyes.

-Why? They were my classmates, but they never saw me as a friend- I said before starting to walk past the park.

-Hey, isn't that Contest's boy?-said one of them who had spotted me.

-Yes it is! Hey would you like to battle with us, Contest's boy?- said another one- Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot that mr. Weakling over there hates them for some stupid reason!

-See what I meant?- I said to my mom who looked to me with a face full of sadness and concern.

And with that they all laughed at me. That made me remember those same times at my old school were they made fun of me bacuase of my hate towards battles. As what had happened not even a week ago at the Academy, they called me weakling and weird. When I entered the school I tried to make friends there, but when they found that I never battle they just threw me aside calling me weird. When they found out that I entered contests they started making fun of me, leaving me alone.

When we arrived home I helped mom making lunch. After that I prepared the table and I went to my room to spend time there while waiting for dad to come. When I entered there I could see that everything was in order and that there were not even a trace of dirt in the furniture. I thought that my mom had spent a lot of time cleaning the room while thinking about me, she really is very sensitive. I looked inside the wardrove only to see the poster, that same poster I had bought more than 4 years ago. The poster of the Pokedex Holders. Everyone was younger in it than what I have seen in the past days, but even though that I could say that some of them didn't change much. Thinking about that I sent out Zuzu and I started grooming him. After about 20 minutes I heard my mom calling me to lunch, which told me that Norman, my dad had aleredy arrived. Just the thought of facing him made me nervous, but there was no way I could avoid that.

-Hi dad- I said to him when I saw him already sitting on the table.

-Hi Ruby- he said before my mom came to the room with the meal we had prepared.

-So now that were are here the whole family again... Why don't you explain us what it's been like in the Academy- asked my mom cheerfully.

Then I started to explain everything, or almost, that had happened in the Academy in those two weeks. I could see my mom smiling when I explained the times when I met everyone again or when I won those 5 contest's ribbons, my dad only frowned when he heard the last thing.

-I don't know what you see in constests- he said- they aren't useful at all.

-The way you and me see the adjective useful is a bit different if you haven't noticed- I said to him while being as calm as possible.

-How can contest's be useful? I see them a stupid event- he said with a serious voice.

-Lots of people do, but I don't- I said just as serious- They are the reason for me to train with Zuzu, Ruru and the rest.

-They are the reason to train your pokemon?- he asked skeptically- Haven't you got more important reasons to train with them?

-Nope- I said simply.

-What about battling? Pokemon are friends and battlers- he said like he was scolding me- Don't you understand?

-I never doubted the first one- I answered.

-And the other?- he asked.

-You already know the answer of that one, dad- I said.

-Why don't we change the subject?- said my mom in a move to erase the tension that was built inside the dinning room in only a few minutes.

-Why not?- I said before adding- Mom said you were working until late these days, dad? What was that about?

-You will not get away with this- he said before receiving a glare from my mom- I've been working protecting some scientists that were going to investigate some strange events that are happening.

-Strange events?- I asked- What strange events?

-I shouldn't really talk about that- he said- but as you won't say anything about this and your mom already knows I don't thing it really matters.

-So?

-Some uninhabitated islands have been receiving multiple Tsunamis lately- he said.

-How could you found out about them if they are uninhabitated?- asked my mom- This is something I never had time to ask you...

-Because even though nobody lives in them, they are important when it comes to investigate some things...- he said- Some of the affected islands were islands in which vulcanoes, pokemon or many other things are monitored.

-Monitored?- asked my mom.

-It means that they left there some scientific equipment to analize some things like earthquakes, the weather or some scientific aspects that are important to the scientists- I answered.

-Yes, so they left the equipment there and some day the equipment failed to send information to the base- he continued- So they found this rare enough to go there and try to find out what would've happened. When they arrived there they saw that the whole islands were or underwater or that the sea level had rised a lot, so they thought about tsunamis.

-But that's not rare- I said- in places like that earthquakes usually tend to cause tsunamis, and for what you say this place was made because of earthquakes...

-That's what they thought at first- he explained- but when they got the information from the equipment they found that not even a tiny earthquake had happened for about four years.

-So the Tsunamis simply appeared there?- I said.

-This it's what it seems- he said- And that's the cause I have to go there along with some other Gym leaders to protect the scientists who have been going to investigate.

-A boring task for you isn't it?- I asked, I could guess it from the way he was talking about the scientific stuff.

-I would prefer being here and battling the some challengers- he said- I battled some of your ex-classmates the other day.

-Maybe they were the ones we found training in our walk to home- said my mom- They were battling at the park.

-Maybe- I said- so they challenged you?

-Yeah, but they lost- he said.

-Thought so- I said.

-They came and said that if my son was such a weakling, then they would be able to beat his father- said him quite proud- They were so wrong...

-And what did you expect?- I said to him- To take you seriously after making fun of me for something like 5 years? If they judged you because of how weak I am, then they are even more stupid than what I thought.

-I would like to see you battling them- he said- Then they would see how strong you can be.

-I won't battle them- I said- I've told you like 30 times already, haven't I?

-I still don't understand why- said my dad- You could beat them even if you were blind. And why do you keep saying that you are weak?

-As I said on the phone you wouldn't understand- I said.

-Why you don't try then?- challenged him.

With those words I froze, literally. Well, the first thing I did was froze, then I felt some kind of heat starting to built inside me and spreading to my whole body. I then started shaking, and as calm as I maneged to keep myself I spoke.

-Why don't I try, you say?

-Yes, why don't you?- he said.

-Where's the point in trying to make you understand something now, when I have kept trying for what would be... Call me crazy if you want... ABOUT FIVE, WHOLE, YEARS?- I said finally rising my voice- For about five years, you have asked the same question again and again, and I always told you the truth every single day... If you want to understand me, you can try, but I'm not going to force you...

With that I tried to calm down again thinking about some others things and eating my dessert. The tension in the room was stressing and neither my mom or my dad were eating anymore, my mom was frozen and my dad was just serious.

-Then why don't you show me how weak you are?- my dad asked me.

-No thanks dad, I think I'll pass for today- I said sarcastically.

-You will not!- he said.

-You are not going to force me to battle- I said- some other people have already tried, even Silver, Red, Green... all of them. And still the last battle I ever fought was five years ago.

-You will today- my dad said- or have you already forgotten what I told you about not accepting battles?

-"Not accepting a battle is worst than loosing one" if I remember correctly- I said- You also told me that doing that meaned that you lost that battle.

-Ruby I will tell you something not even your mom knows- he said making me confused- And don't worry it has a meaning.

-Explain then- I said to him.

-I have already told you that those past days I had to go and protect some scientists from all danger in those islands, haven't I?- after seeing that my mom and I nodded he continued- By chance I got to meet my high-school's best friend. He is the only Professor specialized in pokemon that went there to investigate because he likes field work much more than staying in his lab.

-Isn't that great dear?-squealed my mom- Why don't we invite him home some day, it would be nice to meet one of your old friends.

-Maybe some day- he said before resuming the story- After finishing the school we followed different paths so I was never able to see him again, sometimes we chatted or sent letters,but after moving here we lost all contact.

-So?- I had a very bad feeling to were this story would lead.

-So I never knew that he was a well-known Professor and he never found out that I was a Gym leader- he said- Being young I believe that you will recognize his name, Ruby.

-Professors are only known by their surname such as PROF. OAK- I said.

-Don't play dumb with me Ruby- he said- You know him very well or I would say that you know someone very near to him very well. He is known as the "fieldwork's Professor" or PROF. BIRCH.

That simple name went right through my mind. I knew who he was and I knew that someone near him, or more specifically his daughter too.

-Professor Birch was your friend in high-school?- said my mom in a such cheerful tone- That's awesome! And if Ruby knows a friend of him or even a relative that's even greater! Tell me Ruby who is that person who you've met?

-That person is...- started my dad before being interrupted, by me.

-Sapphire Birch, 15 years old, one of the famous Pokedex Holder and my class companion- I ended with a monotone voice.

-You got it right, I see- said my dad- Well that is my offer... We battle, if you win you will handle your friends on your own, but if I win...

-Where's the point in battling if you've already spoken to him?- I asked in a defffeated tone- IF he knows that you have a son and that his name is Ruby then he will explain that to Sapphire...

-We haven't talked about that yet- said Norman- We had little time to talk because he was sent to the other side of the island. As I was saying... If I win I will resolve this issue on my own.

-So do you want to battle and if you win you will tell Prof. Birch everything you know, but if I win I'll be able to do as I please with it?- I asked.

\- I'm seeing him from tomorrow on. When we get to talk with each other I could talk about other things while avoiding that question for some time and when the time comes tell him that I have a son and that he is going somewhere else if you want. OR I could tell him that I have a son, that his name is Ruby and ask him to ask his daughter about him. As you said avoiding a battle is loosing it right now- he said smirking devilishly- Your choice now Ruby...

I thought about it for a second, but there was not a way to avoid the battle this time. I was cornered and even though the option my dad was giving to me was a fast way to end the whole story I still wanted to do it my way.

-Do you promise to keep your part of the bet?- I asked him, sure that his answer would be yes, he can't be a lot of things, but he is loyal.

-Of course!- he said.

-Then I'll battle- I said in a serious tone- Where will the battle take place?

-Do you remember the place where you were kidnapped?- asked my dad, I nodded.

After that I went upstairs to grab my pokemon and my bag. When I came down half a minute after that I saw my mom looking concerned and my dad finishing his dessert.

-I'll wait you there dad- I said while opening the door- And mom, please. Do not come to see the battle

-Why dear?- she asked confused.

-Just do it, please...- and with that I closed the door behind me.

Then I started walking to the spot where I was kidnapped five years before...

* * *

**So this is the end of the chapter number 9...As I said the lenght of the chapter will vary, but I'll try to make them beabout 6.500-7.500 words each (more or less).**

**This chapter is more of an explanation or dialogue one, when as you can guess the next one will have far more action part. I have to say that I like writing those sentences of rage between Ruby and his dad... The purpose of the blackmail... You'll see in the next chapter for sure.**

**All I need to add in here is that: REVIEW and STAY TUNNED!**


	10. Chapter 10: The reasons

**Hi every single one of you who have clicked the button to read the 10th chapter of this fic.**

**As expected... it's TIME WITH REVIEWS!**

**Itsnowedlastnight: Well, thanks. Glad you liked the chapter. You really have a soft spot for this story, don't you? XD I like that, reading your reviews improves my mood. I hope you like this one as well.**

**Awesomedude4444: He needed it, that's for sure.**

**Guest nº1: I believe that I already answered in the first one, but I don't mind repeating. Where would all the fun go if they discovered this right now? I'm sorry, but you (everyone) would have to wait longer than that.**

**Guest nº2: You can open that bag now... Enjoy the chapter**

**Natsuna2427: What can I say... I found your review hilarious XD I really imagine that conversations between them in that sort of way. As before I hope that this chapter won't leave anyone dissappointed, I did my best in it. Thanks for your review.**

**Well that's all for now... My story just surpassed the barrier of 30 REVIEWS along with the barrier of 1.700 visits in less than 10 chapter... an accomplishment I never though I would get... **

**I have to thank you all for spending some of your time reading this fanfic and I hope that you liked it so far and encourage you to keep reading it. **

**All this said... I will not bother you more so: READ and ENJOY!**

* * *

Norman's POV

-Do you promise to keep your part of the bet?- he asked me although he seemed sure that my answer would be yes.

-Of course!- I answered smiply.

-Then I'll battle -he said sounding serious- Where will the battle take place?

-Do you remember the place where you were kidnapped?- I asked him and hee nodded.

After that I went upstairs to grab my pokemon and my bag. When I came down half a minute after that I saw my mom looking concerned and my dad finishing his dessert.

-I'll wait you there dad- hesaid while opening the door- And mom, please. Do not come to see the battle

-Why dear?- she asked confused.

-Just do it, please...- and with that he closed the door behind him.

Then my wife turned to me. She had an odd look on her face and not seemed very happy. I could find some different emotions in her face but confusion was the most evident.

-Why doesn't he want me to see the battle?- she asked.

-I believe that it's hard for him to battle...- I said to her- do you remember the day of tomorrow five years ago?

_We were in the hospital... Two people inside their son's room. By my side sat my wife who still had her eyes red from crying... I was worried too, but who wouldn't be? _

_Four months before that, I went home only to find out that my wife and Ruby, my son, were outside. After looking for a while I found my wife on the floor, but I couldn't see Ruby anywhere... He had been kidnapped, but we only knew that when my wife woke up and told me. After getting the police to find him I searched for him too, but we found nothing about him. After four months of searching, my wife and I were desperate, but we never gave up. Two days before we received a call and it was from this same hospital. They said that our son was injured and that we needed to go there as soon as possible so we both hurried as much as we could and 6 hours later we arrived at the hospital. Then we met the doctor._

_-Doctor, how's my son?- asked my wife frantically._

_\- He came here exhausted both physically and mentally, not to say that he was badly injured- my wife started to cry when she heard this- but now he is in a stable condition. We have to wait for improvements though... he lost a lot of blood._

_-You know what happened to him?- I asked._

_-No, I am sorry, but nobody does- the Dr. said- he was found unconcious so the only one who knows is him._

_-Ho-ow "snif" did y-you find him?-asked her while wiping her eyes._

_-That was kind of a strange incident- he began- I was in the lobby when a Kirlia stepped in the hospital alone. The pokemon seemed exhausted, but using Psychic grabbed my medical equipment bag and went away as fast as the poor pokemon could. I immediately followed the Kirlia, but she just kept walking. After chasing her for a bit we entered the park where the festival had taken place only an hour ago. The place was empty of the people who should have been there still chating or having fun. When the Kirlia pointed somewhere I saw a poor boy lying on the floor and a pool of blood over his head. I ran to him and called an ambulance. When I knew that it was comming I started to help him as much as I could._

_-Well, we have to thank you Doctor- I said to him- You just saved my son's life..._

_-Don't thank me, I was only doing my job- he said- and he still needs time to recover. You have a strong child , man. Not everyone can survive a blood-loss like that._

_-Th-thank you doctor- said her crying still._

_-No need too- he said- now if you want to see him, follow me._

_-Sure- I said and we began to follow nim._

_-He is still asleep and I believe that he will be like this for a while- the Doctor said after opening the door of Ruby's room- If he wakes up, or something happens just push that button and someone will help you._

_-Okay, thanks Doctor, for everything- I said to him while he just smiled and walked away._

_So yeah we were in his room waiting for him to wake up. He had been asleep for to days and a half and every minute that passed, the more worried we were. Just then we heard movement coming from Ruby and he groaned a little bit. We looked at each other before we saw him open his eyes slightly. My wife then approached him and took his hand in hers, as she had done countless times since we arrived. I could only look at my son and the huge bandage he had above his eyes, mostly his left eye. After a few movements like the last one he finally blinked and opened his eyes completely. I then went to push that button while the mother pulled his son in a gentle hug._

_When the doctors came to make some tests to him, like reflects, memory and those things we were told to go and have something to eat. While eating I noticed that both mine and my wife's mood has risen completely as she was smiling most of the time, although she was still concerned for our son. When we entered the room again we were finally able to have a little talk with our son even though he never explained anything about the incident. He only asked about us and relatives and refused to answer our questions about it saying that he would explain it when we were at home._

_The first day of October he was released from that hospital and we headed home. Altough he was okay and that his injury was healing quickly, Ruby seemed not happy at all. He was always silent, thinking of something. Trying to rise his spirits a little I offered him the thing I thought he would love to do the most, a pokemon battle. Since he got his first pokemon, Nana, he trained and battled with them everyday. He was so strong that I soon realised that he was going to be stronger than me and that he had the mind of a true strategist. The answer he gave me, but, surprised both my wife and me._

_-I'm sorry dad... But nobody is going to see me battling again._

-How could I forget...- she said.

-So that's something that has not changed- I said- The same happens with his hate towards them.

-Then WHY are you doing this?- she asked confused.

-I'll explain later- I said- I have a battle to fight now.

And with that I went to my room. I grabbed my two pokeballs containing my Spinda and my strongest... Slaking. After a little bit I grabbed the four pokeballs that I wanted to use and I headed to the place where Ruby was waiting for me. A clearing in the woods not too far from the house, but as near as to receive any damage from the fight. When I went there I saw that Ruby was there grooming his Milotic, Mimi. When he heard my footsteps he recalled his pokemon before standing up and turning towards me.

-Took you long enough...- he said to me.

-Then let's start this right now- I said- This battle will be a 4 vs 4 battle without substitutions. Any problems with that?

-No- he said- let's start!

-Fired up, I see?- I teased him.

He only took one pokeball from his pack and threw it in the clearing aimlessly.

-Time to battle Nana- he said when the black wolf pokemon touched the ground.

-Well let's start as well... Linoone, battle time! - I said- Now Ruby, you know I won't go easy on you, do you?

-Never thought you would- he said in a serious tone with both hands in his pockets.

-So let's start! Linoone use Quick attack and while doing it use Fury Swipes!- and the pokemon did just that things while gaining speed towards the wolf who stood there calm waiting for his trainer's commands.

-Use Sand attack Nana, then dodge - he commanded when Nana pulled sand towards my pokemon's face and then dodged the attack easily. My pokemon then came to me and positioned himslef to battle again.

-Good dodge Ruby, but my pokemon is not going to loose that easy. Linoone use Pin missile- and the Racoon pokemons sent several green missiles to the black wolf.

Ruby just stood there while the missiles were approaching his first pokemon. Nana just stood there waiting for orders while Ruby seemed an statue in the battlefield. Just when the missiles were unavoidable Ruby commanded his pokemon:

-Hyperbeam- he said and the wolf pokemon charged the attack in what seemed a second and launched the orange beam towards Linoone. In the process the beam destroyed the missiles and collided with my pokemon who even after receiving the full attack was able to resist.

-Good attack, but not enough to beat my pokemon- I said, that was a mistake he was going to regret- Linoone, use Slash on him now that he is unable to move.

And my pokemon launched forward at great speed with both hands glowing, the pokemon was using a Double-Slash. Ruby just stayed put and looked at his pokemon. Then rised his head and said:

-Nana, Sucker punch!- and with even greater speed the wolf appeared in front of the racoon pokemon and landed a powerful kick in its stomach. After collinding with the floor my pokemon fainted.

Then I recalled my pokemon and thanked him for his effort. I didn't know what had happened, but now Ruby was on the lead. He never made a mistake, that was his strategy from the very beginning. When I was about to sent my next pokemon he just took two intems from his pack and after giving his pokemon a Pokeblock recalled Nana. Then he just threw Coco to the battlefield:

-What are you doing Ruby?- I asked confused- You can't substitute your pokemon, it's in the rules.

-I know- he just said.

-You know that you are not allowed to use Nana anymore?- I asked more confused- it's like you lost one pokemon!

-Yes, so?-he just said still without moving an inch from his position- Weren't we battling? Let's continue.

-Okay then, as you wish- I said grabbing my next pokemon- Go Vigoroth!

-Coco use Tail Whip!- he said.

\- Vigoroth run around her in circles using Uproar!- I commanded while my pokemon started to shout very, very loud and the cat pokemon was surrounded by a a sphere of sound waves.

With the noise created by my Vigoroth Coco stood there receiving quite a lot of damage. Ruby then shouted.

-Jump as high as possible Coco and then use Iron Tail when falling!- and the cat tried to do just that.

-Stop you tracks!- and my son's pokemon failed to touch Vigoroth at the last second- Before she gets away use Flamethrower!

-Use Double-Slap in his legs to make him fall- and with that my pokemon fell and missed his target who just stood in front of his trainer.

-Vigoroth use Flamethrower again!

-Coco use Safeguard and charge forward- and after protecting herself with a veil Coco just started to run towards the fire- Now use Assist!

That was a dangerous move and it turned even worse. He expected the attack to turn to a water-type but insted the attack turn to be Nana's Growl that only rised the cat's attack.

-Now Vigoroth take proffit of this and increase the power!- and with that the cat pokemon was sent to the ground- Now use Fury Swipes.

Ruby then rised his head a bit and I could see a faint smile in his face, but it quickly turned into a frown.

-Growl!- and making quite a beautiful sound my son's pokemon received the attack from my ape pokemon. Coco then was very tired and seemed to be in a bad condition. She was standing up, but could not receive much more pain.

-Now Vigoroth, let's end this, charge your Focus Punch and then charge forward!

\- "Strong" Double-edge!- and with that the cat pokemon started running and jumped forward while spinning in the air. What was Ruby doing?

-Focus Punch!- I said and both attacks collided in the air...

Or not. For some reason Vigoroth just charged forwards without attacking and received the full Double-edge and he was sent flying towards the ground. The Delcatty just landed gracefully and prepared for attacking again.

-Iron tail!- and with that the Delcatty approached the ape pokemon in a blur and striked its tail in his head effectively knocking him out.

-Come back Vigoroth, you fought well- I said recalling my pokemon- I wonder how he could fail the attack...

-Cute charm- my son just said- he couldn't attack Coco.

-Delcatty's ability, I see... How did you know that this Vigoroth was a male? I have 3 or 4 in the gym.

-It was obvious. Good job Coco- he said recalling his pokemon and sending another one to the "battlefield"- Your turn Popo!

-Again? You are down to two pokemon the same as me... Why are you doing that?- I asked confused.

\- Just continue with the fight - he said serious.

Since we started the fight he has been in the same spot just standing and giving orders. In monossilables most of the time. He's had his hands inside his pockets since we started, except when he had to recall or sent his pokemons. It sure seemed that he was not having a good time, like he was battling only because he had to.

-Since you aren't speaking that much...- he glared at me in one of those glares that can break rocks, the one he inherited from me- let's continue. Go Flygon! Begin with Dragonbreath!

-Dodge Popo- and the attack missed him by inches- Sunny Day!

-This will be an aerial fight I see, then let's show him how to fly...- I said to my dragon-gorund type- Aerial Ace!

-Powder Snow, to cover you!- and a the attack was sent to everywhere, but it just became droplets of water when the sun rays made effect. That made my attack successful and Ruby's pokemon was just sent to the ground where it collided.

-Before it can float again use Dragonbreath!

-Shadow ball- he said and those attacks collided giving the metorologic pokemon time to position itself in front of his trainer- Shadow ball again!

-Agility to dodge them!- and with high speed the dragon-type made a turn in the air to dodge the attack- Now Dragonbreath!

-Dodge and use Hail!- and ice droplets began to fall from the sky. I could see them melt when they touched the warm ground below us- Now Powder snow!

-Dive to dodge and use Aerial Ace!- and using her incredible speed the green flying lizard attacked the tiny grey pokemon.

-Wait for it- Ruby told his pokemon while Flygon was getting more and more close- Now Weather ball!

And that did it, just before receiving the Aerial Ace the Castform formed a large ball of ice which he threw towards my lizard pokemon. Even though it was badly injured by the attack Flygon was able to keep herself in the battle.

-Rain Dance- he commanded his very tired Castform and the droplets of ice ceased when it began to rain, a lot, in the battlelfield. I had to finish with the round so I commanded.

-Dragonbreath Flygon- and he launched his beam to the foe.

-Double Shadow ball, make them spin!

And with that one Shadow ball collided with the Dragonbreath, but was overpowered and my attack hit the Castform knocking him out. The other Shadow ball took another spinning route around the orange beam and hit my pokemon leaving it almost KO. He then recalled his pokemon.

-I'm proud of you Popo- he said- Go Zuzu, you have to battle.

Then I saw something strange... The Swampert looked to him with a confused look on his face. Ruby just nodded and then the giant Mud-fish pokemon stood there prepared for the battle.

-This is your last pokemon- I said- It was pretty stupid from you to recall Nana and Coco earlier.

-Just ends this- he said with a serious, even confident voice.

-As you wish! Flygon use Dragonbreath!- I commanded.

-Hidropump!- he just said.

His attack soon overpowered my Fygon's and sent her flying. When she collided with a tree behind me, my pokemon fainted. I recalled her and thanked for her great effort. Then I spoke.

-So that's the reason of Rain Dance... To increase th power of your water attacks- I said to him.

-Maybe...- he said- Shouldn't we end this battle?

-You are very eager to end the fight aren't you?- I said chuckling- aren't you having fun?

-If I said yes... that would be a lie- he said, the same serious tone in his voice.

-Okay, so let's begin the final match- I said grabbing my strongest pokemon- Go Slaking, we have a battle to win!

-Mud sport Zuzu!- he said while covering himself in mud. I couldn't understand his strategy, but there should be one.

-Begin with Slash!- and the giant ape charged towards the Swampert.

-Dodge and use Muddy Water!- and with a great speed Zuzu dodged the attack and covered Slaking with a torrent of water full of mud.

-Slaking brace yourself and use Faint attack!- and my pokemon the speed gained from the attack to go through the torrent and landed a hit on the Swampert. Then he positioned himself in front of me.

-Zuzu come close to him and use Mud sport!- he said again.

-Now that he is here use Facade!

-Protect and then Muddy Water!- and the later attack hit the Slaking right in the abdomen- Now come here and barce yourself.

-Stand up Slaking and use Focus Punch- and after charging with great speed my giant ape pokemon charged forward to attack the Swampert.

-Protect- he said simply, and again I could see a smirk in his face.

-Stop your tracks and use Hyperbeam!- but surprisingly my pokemon, even when he tried to, never stopped charging forward and collided with the strong green barrier-How?

-Use Mud Slap!- and with the strongest Mud Slap attack I've ever seen my pokemon was sent backwards to the gorund in front of me.

-Get up Slaking, we have to win this- I said still confused with the inicednt only a minute before- What's the matter?

My pokemon had a hard time standing up. Sure he was badly injured, but it seemed like the ground above him was too soft and slippery. Then I looked at the whole battlefield, and I was astonished about what I saw. The whole battlefield seemed a wetland. Mud was scampered everywhere and it was so soft and slippery for my pokemon to move comfortably in it. I looked up and I saw that it was still raining. Then something clicked in my mind and I realized the whole strategy that my son had made in the last two battles. The Swampert felt like home in the wetland while Slaking, being heavy and not so quick had a hard time getting up. I only had one option and it was very risky.

-Hyperbeam Slaking, aim directly at the Swampert!

-Zuzu, end this with Earthquake- Ruby simply said and after stamping on the ground with full force the earth around us began to shake.

Slaking, who was throwing his beam to the giant mud-fish, began to shake missing its target. He received a good amount of damage before finally fainting. I looked to my pokemon and thanked him for the battle he had done before recalling him. I looked towards my son, the victorious man of the match. He was petting his pokemon and giving him a Pokeblock. He seemed happy while petting him, but after recalling the mud-fish into the pokeball his face became serious again. He looked to the battlefield, scanning the area. I slowly approached him.

-Can I ask you something?- I said.

-Yeah- he said in a not very pleased voice.

-Why did you recall Nana and Coco?- I asked.

-Because I didn't want them to suffer any more damage- he said simply.

-Okay then. How could just a Mud Slap make so much damage?- I asked.

-You know, in contests there's a thing called combos. When you combine two water attacks or two attacks that increases their power, you are given more points- he explained, not looking at me- In battles you can combine two attacks to make them more powerful, so I combined the mud Zuzu was going to slap with from its own attack, with the one he received from the Mud sport he used on himself.

-So that was it...- I said before starting to walk towards home- Can I ask you another last question?

-You'll do it anyway...-he just shrugged.

-Did you have fun while battling?- I asked.

-It was a good figth, I can't deny that...- he started- but it wasn't what I would call a good time.

-Yes it was a good battle. The best I have ever seen you fight- I started- You beat my four pokemon, only loosing one. Even with that loss you came up with a strategy that I have never seen anyone make or even try. You fought well, concentrated and without making mistakes. You beat me, a Gym leader, with the best performance I have never seen in a challenger.

-And?- he said furious for some reason.

-And? You fought awesome! If you are this strong... Why do you keep telling me that you are weak?- I said to him who just started shaking in rage.

-As I sa-id earlier... You'll never understand...- he said his voice breaking.

-What I understand is that you are strong. And those abilities you have shouldn't be wasted- I said- A lot of people would trade a lot of things to have a quarter of the talent you have at battling.

-Then maybe I should try to give them that so-called "talent"- he just snapped- I'm going to the pokemon center, do you want me to bring there your pokemon too?

-Uhm, yeah...- and I handed then my four pokeballs.

-You should go and give something to your Spinda... I'm sure that he is using Slaking's ability too much- he said while turning and going to the town's Pokemon center.

I just stood there and looked him walk away for a minute. Images from our previous battle flashed to my mind. I lost that battle, but that only showed me my son's capacity. He was much better than me, there was no way to deny that. After seeing him disappear I went home where I found my wife sitting in a chair in front of the door, waiting for us. As soon as I entered she stood up.

-Where's Ruby?- she asekd nervous.

-He went to heal our pokemon in the Pokemon center- I explained simply.

-That's good- she said while sitting down an motioning me to join her- Now explain everything.

-Okay- I said- What I explain you first?

-Who won the battle?- she asked.

-He won- I said simply- He was awesome and I simply couldn't win. As I said to you days before, I expected him to be better than me.

-How he behave when battling?- she asked as if this questions was the most important one... Probably it was.

-He was clam all the battle, he stayed in the same position all the time and talked with monosyllables. He was not happy at all to fight, even though he did a brilliant job- I explained- I believe that he battled only because it was his only option.

-If you had won the match...-she began.

-I really don't know- I said.

-Then why did you make him battle?

-I wanted him to battle again, to experience the feelings of a real battle again. But I aslo knew that he would won the battle- I explained.

-How could you be so sure?- she asked me.

-I was sure that he was going to win because he was no more than ten years old when he deffended you and him from those grunts- I said- Being 10 he was one of the best battlers I had ever fought and even though he never defeated me, I could see that his sense of strategy was something from another world. I won him every time, but he just came up with more strategies... Where his pokemon couldn't get by brute power he made them do that with strategy. And when his strategy didn't work out, he had an amazing battle reflexes that made him gain more and more experience each time.

-And today?- asked her.

-Today was just a summary of all those things- I said- I used all my tricks, but he could protect his team and come back with something in a matter of seconds. At first he was serious, and angry. Then he started to relax more and, even though he was serious all the time, I could see he smiling at some point as if he was just starting to enjoy himself.

-That's good?-asked she.

-I believe that just this gesture, along with the impressive fight he put up, makes this whole thing useful- I said with a little smile.

-You only wanted that? To see him smiling in your presence?- asked she dumbfounded- There are lots of ways to achieve that without making him battle.

-It was not to see him smiling around me- I said- The only thing I wanted is him to fight again, to remember why he liked to battle before the incident and to sent him a message.

-What message?- she asked.

-That it doesn't matter how many times he tries or tells himself that he is weak. He is and always will be powerful- I said proud- Just as he demonstrated at that clearing a while ago.

-But sure was necessary to make him fight? Or to threaten him like that? Sure there were ways of making him battle again without putting him under such pressure.

-Maybe they were, but this was the quickest that I could think. The fact that I met my long time friend in that island only helped me this time.

-You know that he is not going to be happy with you, don't you?

-I know, but I don't care. For five whole years I have seen my son alone, being pointed as weird and weak- I said- He says that he is okay with that... but I can't trust him. He is strong and he can prove anyone and anytime if he wants to. And he has just met his friends... the only true friends he has ever had. And now he is hiding from them behind a mask of weakness. I can't understand it.

-He has changed Norman, our son is not the same one that once got kidnapped- she said- And because of that he doesn't either fight or tell the Pokedex Holders who he really is. Because he fears that they will accept him at first, but they will kick him out when they find out that he has changed from the boy they met 5 years ago.

-He is just hiding from his fears, if he faced them...- I started.

-He will eventually-she said- From the way I heard him talk about Red, Green, Blue... and Sapphire, I can say that he wants to be with them more than anything in the world. The day will come when he will tell them and then nobody knows what is going to happen. I just hope that they will accept him.

-If he showed the his power, he would become the 10th Dexholder and they would be a group. Nobody could ever separate them and he would be with his friends- I said- but if he just keeps hating the battles, this will never happen. That's why I made him battle me today. I only want the best for him.

-And I understand it- she said- but he doesn't and think that the only thing he does is disappoint you. He is 15, but he is your son. Everyone want to hear that someone is proud of him.

-I am proud of him- I said- sometimes... I can't understand a lot of things though and I won't accept my son being a boy who wastes his talent in the way he is doing.

-But you are going to let him handle this situtation on his own, aren't you?- she asked me in a threatening tone.

-I have to... it was part of the agreement so I will stick to my words- I said.

-Good, now you should take a bath, I'm going to make dinner- she said- both of you will be hungry after such a battle.

With that i went to take a bath. It had been a long day and it was nearly over. While I was in the bath I heard Ruby entering the house. I heard him talk for a while with his mother before he went out again. Looking out I could see him sitting on a rock and grooming his pokemon. He seemed deep in thought while cleaning and treating his pokemon's fur. Even when he decided to stop battling, Ruby continued to love his pokemon. Before being kidnapped he owned Nana, now Myghtiena, Coco, his Delcatty and Ruru, his Kirlia, the only pokemon he hasn't fully evolved yet. He found Zuzu as an ill Mudkip 3 weeks after the incident, he fished a Feebas who evolved to the Milotic he has now and finally he found Popo while coming home one day. After the battle I could see that those were well trained, even for battles and that gave me hope.

After a while I went out and got changed, just then my wife told us that the dinner was ready.

During the dinner we talked about random things, but nobody said anything about the battle. Ruby talked too, but it was very clear that he was not in the best mood to talk to us, to me. After such a calm meal, not like the last one. He just sat up and put his plates in the kitchen and said that he was tired:

-Well, I'm going to bed- he said- I'm tired. Goodnight.

-Wait for a moment Ruby- I said to him.

-Why?- he said turning.

-I want to give you something- I said standing up and going to find my jacket and grabbing the tiny object I had for him.

-What is it dear?- said my wife curious.

-This...- and I openned my hand revealing the object.

Ruby's POV

-What is it dear?- said mom curious.

-This...- and he openned his hand revealing the object.

It was a tiny object. It was a metallic object with two circles at the extremes and a sigle thin bar joining those two pieces. In the middle of the two circles the metal was in a brighter color. I was surprised at the object, as I knew what it was... It was the balance badge, the badge he gives to the challengers who beat him in a battle to recognize their effort and talent.

-Why are you giving me this?- I asked.

-Because you deserve it- he said simply.

-I'm not a challenger, it was you who forced me to battle- I said angry.

-Maybe, but you won the fight with the rules I rule the official Gym battles-he said- So after the good fight we had I think that you deserve it.

He then gave the badge to me. I looked at the object with a frown. I then looked at my father before placing it in the table of the room. I headed upstairs to sleep when my mother spoke.

-What are you going to do with the badge Ruby?- asked she.

-I will decide by tomorrow if I keep it or I throw it to the rubbish- I said to her- Goodnight, see you tomorrow.

-The taxi leaves at five so be sure to be ready- said my dad.

-Okay- I said and I entered my bedroom.

After getting ready to sleep I entered the bed and positioned to sleep, but instead of doing that I began to think... A wave of mixed feelings could be found inside my mind... Anger, sadness, happiness? Why happiness? Why in hell I would be happy about anything that had happen today? I couldn't tell what, but then a picture of the badge appeared in my mind... When my dad gave it to me I wanted to throw it away as far as possible and to never see it again, but then I just couldn't do it. I tried to get all those things out of my mind, but for some reason they kept repeating again and again...

It was 4.30 a.m. when the clock woke me up. I walked to the bathroom with my white hat in my head and abgs unders my eyes. I had been asleep for less than two hours and I had to go to the Academy where the classes started at 8 a.m. After what I would pressume to bea loooong morning I would be able to sleep in the afternoon. After putting on the rest of my clothes I went down to have some breakfast. My mom was yet at the kitchen and my dad was sitting on the table while drinking his cup of coffee. When I entered the room he greeted me, and I only nodded. I was still very angry with him, but I wouldn't want to show it in front o my mom, she didn't deserve that. After what was a silent breakfast we heard the taxi stopping outside the house so I got up and grabbed my things and went to the door. After hugging my mom and assuring her that I would phone them occasionally I turned to my dad. I openned my hand revealing the badge.

-What are you going to do with that?- he asked.

-I'm going to keep it- I answered.

-Can you tell me why?- he asked in what seemed a curious tone.

-Of course, dad- I said- I'll keep this object because it's the only show of your pride towards me I have received in more than 5 years. Even if it was for doing something I hate, THIS, is the only praise I've receeived from you in those years.

-Ruby...- he started.

-NO Rubys!- I said angrily in the verge of tears- Not a single "I'm proud of you" or "That's my son" in five whole years, dad. Not for how my studies went, nor for winning every contest I took part in with Ruru, nor for anyithing. Only when I battled you yesterday I heard praises comming from ypur mouth. Only while doing the thing I hate the most in this world!

-But Ruby it's not like that...- I heard him say before I interruted him again.

-Goodbye dad I will call on Thursday to let you know how I am.

And leaving a surprised dad I went inside the taxi and the taxi started to drive me to the Academy, three hours away. I spent the whole trip in my thoughts, but my mood never improved a bit. Was it okay to say that? No, but that was something that I needed to say sooner or later.

Sapphire's POV

As the nine of us, the Dexholders approached the Academy I knew that something was different. Of course the battlefields were still destroyed, but I mean different in another way. Even though it was nearly the time for the classes to start, not a single student was to be found in the path towards the main building.

-Where is everybody?- I asked to my friends.

-No idea- said an skating Gold- maybe today the school is closed and we don't have classes.

-It's not like that- said Crystal- I checked yesterday and everybody said that the even the incidents the classes would take place normally.

-Why?- said Gold raising both arms- I don't want to go...

-So immature...- said Silver.

-I want to- said Yellow- I like learning and we have Pokemon battles today.

-Yes, that's right- said Blue with her mischevious smile- You will be able to see Red in action there. I know that you like that a lot- she finished while laughing and making Yellow to turn red in embarrassement.

-It's not like that... I-I...

-Stop embarrassing Yellow, Blue- said Red not noticing the fact that he was the reason of the teasing- You do that a lot, let her have a break.

-Okay...- she sighed in a faked defeat.

-It's really strange that we still haven't seen a single person?-asked Emerald- They are usually bothering us, by the time.

-I think this will answer your question Emerald...- said Green pointing to the Academy's entrance.

When I saw what he ment I panicked. Every sinlge student, or nearly, was standing in front of the door leaving an empty corridor in the middle. Above them was a banner where you could read "THE ACADEMY'S HEROES" and under that you could see a picture from everyone of us...

-What are we going to do?- asked Gold- You all know that the corridor they made is going to close when we get there and they will never stop asking questions.

-I believe that flying to roof using our pokemon isn't a good option either- I said- You know what happened last time.

-Yes, I don't want to repeat that- said Blue.

-Hey isn't that Rub?-said Emerald pointing to them.

-Where there's so much people to distinguish him in the crowd- said Gold.

-Not in the crowd... he is walking towards the door- said Emerald.

And there walking to the people-path formed in the entrance I could see a boy, wearing the school's uniform and his omnipresent white hat. He just stopped and looked up to the banner and then to the sides. After that he just walked through the path entering the school ignoring the glares he received from everyone for not joining them.

-Man... if glares could hurt... He would be dead and buried by now- said Emerald.

-He seems to ignore that, though- added Silver.

-Well guys I think that we need to make a move now...- said Red- They are not going to go inside before us so why not we just walk there and start running to the stairs.

-You know that it won't be useful don't you?- said Green.

-Yeah, but it's something we simply can't avoid- Red replied.

-Okay, at the count of 3- said Blue-1... 2...3!- and we all started to walk towards the crowd.

After making our way through a sea of people cheering, asking us questions about the events of Friday's night, making sign some posters, cards or other things (someone even pulled from my white bandana and made a cut on it)... We were finally able to reach our respective classes. When I entered the class I could see that it had already started so Emerald and I went to our place in the middle of the class. Looking up I could see Rub in the last place of the class while taking some notes about the subject our teacher was talking about.

He didn't look good, in fact I could see huge bags under his eyes. His dark-red orbs showed a hint of sadness too, but I couldn't be sure. After staring at him for a while waved his hand in front of my head, bringing me back to life.

-What?- I whispered to him.

-Mr. Mike is going to warn you if you just keep looking behind you, we are already late and I feel that he is not very happy today- he said and I nodded.

-It's just that Rub seems to be very tired today- I explained.

-We can ask him later...- and with that he directed our attention to the lesson.

He was speaking about some attacks and strategies that can be useful in battle. He said that attacks that cause damage and also reduce the foe's capabilites were very recommendable in some circumstances.

-Any of your pokemon knows an attack that can do that?- asked mr. Mike randomly, seing that no on spoke he directed the quetion to Rub- Rub?

-My Swampert knows Mud-slap- he said simply.

I remembered him using it at the contest combined with Mud-shot and creating what was called a combo.

-Mud- Slap?- was heard from behind me between chuckles- not very strong, but maybe it's okay for contests...

-Do one of yours know any attack like that?- asked Rub to him in not a pleasant tone. I was surprised, I had never seen he react at all when someone made fun of him.

-No need to- the boy glared at him- Who would use Mud-slap when your pokemon knows Earthquake?

-Someone who want's to lower the accuracy of the foe's attacks- retorted Rub.

-Wanna prove it?- the boy glared at him.

-ENOUGH!- said mr. Mike- If you really want to battle each other then settle this at the "Battle Royale". Both of you, another incident like that and you will be sent to detention!

-Okay- said Rub taking notes again, when the other boy only glared at him and sweared to demonstrate him who he was.

-He really seems different today- whispered Emerald- He has never reacted before when someone laughed at him.

-I know- I said- I will ask him later.

While Rub responded to his class mate I could see his face more clearly than before... He had bags under both eyes, and those dark-red orbs showed a big wave of emotions... From sadness, to anger towards his classmate. In the past two years I only saw him like this twice. One lasted for less than half a second when all the class laughed at him last Monday. The second one lasted for more, but it was slightly different. It happened when Rub grabbed Green's hand in the grunt's incident. The difference between those looks was that the one he gave Green showed concern towards the former while the one right now only showed sorrow.

And with that the hours passed before the final ring was heard and we all headed out of the class. Before going out I noticed that Rub was still collecting his things so I went to him.

-Hi Rub- I greeted him.

-Huh? Oh hello Sapphire- he said raising his head.

-How was your day at home?

* * *

**Well, well, well... so that's the end of the 10th chapter.**

**You now know more things about Ruby's past and most of all... You have just read the first battle he has fought in 5 years...**

**I try to make battles interesting and quite long, because I like them to be that way. If you like them shorter or longer, you can just say it, I might take it into account.**

**The next chapter will rpobably more like the previous... One with more dialogues and not as action as this one.  
**

**Soooo... that's all for now. I only need to ask you: REVIEW and STAY TUNNED!**


	11. Chapter 11: Mischievous plans

**Hi everyone and be welcome to the 11th chapter of this fic!**

**As I promised... it's TIME WITH REVIEWS!**

**Itsnowedlastnight: I am sure now. You have a sof spot for this story, not that i'm complaining XD I'm just so happy that you like the way it's going. Your reviews always make my spirits rise so thanks for that.**

**novaking2832: I have to day that it's hard to keep my story in the way I planned, I sometimes introduce myself in the story so much that I feel angry when I write about them making fun of him.**

**Guest: Glad you liked it. Enjoy this one as well!**

**Natsuna2427: Your review must be the longests and most funny to read ever witten in a fanfic... Not that I can complain XD You said some interesting things in your review, keep them in mind. And for the battle... Let's say I was inspired when writing, and I like writing battle scenes. I hope you like this one as well! **

**AlejandroSalsa: Well, I very pleased to see that you liked the chapter. For the editor thing... I will seriously think about it, so don't be surprised if you receive a Pm from me. Thanks for the offer and enjoy this chapter.**

**Soooo.. that's all for TIME WITH REVIEWS today... I never expected to have so much of them by now... I'm more than happy about it, thanks to everyone who is following this story.**

**With nothing more to be said... READ and ENJOY!**

* * *

Sapphire's POV

-Hi Rub- I greeted him.

-Huh? Oh hello Sapphire- he said raising his head.

-How was your day at home?- I asked cheerfully.

But just after doing it I regretted it... Just after the surprised look he got, his face started to loose every single feature of happiness. His face darkened, his already tired eyes closed for an instant before showing clear signs of sadness and sorrow. I was about to ask him another thing or apologise when he rubbed his eyes and stared at me with a sad smile.

-It could have been better, I suppose- he said then.

-What happened?- I said, curiosity taking the best of me.

-Nothing special, it's just that I had higher expectations about it- he with a fake smile said hoping that I would buy it. I didn't.

-Rub... Are you sure about that?- I asked, completely skeptical.

-What do you mean?- he asked raising a brow.

-I mean that, even though I have only known you for a few weeks, I can tell that you are not like always today...- I said, a bit worried about him- You never answered back or said something when someone made fun of you.

-My fault- he said sad- I'll try no to do that again.

-It's not like that, in fact I believe that it was good for once- I said to him while he grabbed his bag and we headed out- You need to make them respect you...

-There's only one way they will respect me...- he said sadly- And it's doing what he said, battling him and demonstrating my theory.

-Then, why don't you do that?- I said- I'm sure you can beat him...

-If battling is the only thing I can do to earn their respect...- he said sad- The I will learn to live without it. I'm not battling them. I could live without my other classmates' respect so I can do the same.

-What do you mean?- I said to him.

-It was the same then, in my previous school- he said sighing- Everyone would make fun of me because I always refused to battle them, calling me weakling and so on. It even happened yesterday...

-That's why you are in a bad mood today?- I asked.

-You could say so... That and the fact that I didn't sleep well last night- he said- I'm tired.

-I can see that- I said looking at him- I'm sure you had to get up early today.

-Yeah, at 5 I was in the taxi comming here- he answered, he then looked at me and his face saddened again- You know... If you didn't like the bandanas, you could've say it. I can buy you something else.

I then realized that after passing through the crowd of people I found out that, after someone pulled me from the bandana, the fabric had broken. I had put it in my bag so I searched for it. After I found it I spoke to Rub again.

-It's not like that. I liked them a lot, I wore the blue one all the weekend- I said to him letting him analize the fabric- it's just that when I entered today someone pulled me from it and made a tear in it.

-Oh, if it's like that...- he said looking at the piece of cloth- I'll fix it if you want, it's not a problem.

-Well... I was going to ask you that- I said- since you were the one who made it.

-I'll give it back to you tomorrow- he said grabbing the white triangle and putting it inside his bag.

-Thanks... Oh hey Emerald- I said when I noticed him waiting for us in the corridor.

-Hi again Sapphire, hi Rub- he said greeting us- Are you okay Rub?

-It was THAT obvious?- he said embarrassed- I'm okay, only tired. I couldn't sleep well tonight.

-Well, it's the first time I've seen you angry at someone...- said Emerald.

But he was wrong. Even if he tried to put a fake smile or a calm face I could see that he was angry sometimes, even if it was for a second. This had happened when the class made fun of him, when the teacher made fun of him and when he stopped Green on Friday. The truth was that this time he acted differently.

-I know, as I said... I'm kinda tired- he just answered.

-Are you going to have lunch with us?- I asked him- Since you couldn't yesterday.

-I'm sorry, but I'm really, really tired- he said rubbing his eyes- I'm going to sleep right now, I'm not even having lunch.

-Are you sure?- I asked him, then a doubt appeared in my mind- How many hours did you sleep last night?

-Something less than 2...- he said- If you want I'll come tomorrow, but I really need to sleep right now.

-O-okay...- I said a little disappointed- See ya tomorrow then Rub.

-Goodbye...- he said to us before following the path to his aparment walking very slowly.

-Do you think that he said the truth?- asked me Emerald.

-Well he seemed to be very tired- I said to him.

-Not that... I'm talking about his outburst from earlier- he said- I don't believe it's only because he was tired.

-I know... he said something about meeting some of his old companions- I said.

-But that would be a good thing I pressume- Emerald said.

-He said that they acted just like the boy in class, they made fun of him-I answered.

-Well, that's not good at all- he said then.

-Nope. I asked him why didn't he try to earn their respect- I explained- He answered that he could live without it.

-I believe that he is used to be mocked- he said.

-But no one likes to be mocked!- I said to him- And can't be an exception!

-I know he doesn't- he said- Let's see if he'll be better tomorrow.

-I hope so- I said- he still has to explain about his weekend. Let's go meet the others.

And with that we went to the fountain in the middle of the park to meet with them. The same that happened earlier, we were stopped every now and then by someone who wanted to congratulate us or who followed us. When we arrived there I could see the seven of them and quite a lot of people around, bothering them

-Go Explotaro- said Gold sending his strongest pokemon out when me and Emerald arrived.

-What is he trying to do?- asked Emerald- His pokemon will only attract even more people here.

-For once he is doing the right thing- said Crystal- He is going to provide us a way to escape from here.

-Yeah, but before that we should find a place to go- said Blue then.

-Where should we go?- I asked.

-I don't think any restaurant would be convienient today- said Silver.

\- We should go to someone's apartment-I said then- There no one will bother us.

-Let's go to mine- said Yellow- It's the nearest one.

-Good idea Yellow- said Red- Gold, your turn.

-Okay- he said doing a thumbs up- Explotaro time to let them see a show! Use Flamethrower to the sky!

With that the fans that had gathered around him and his loyal pokemon cheered in joy. The all approached Gold and his raccon pokemon send attacks to the sky while the other Dexholders sent out their flying types and mount them. When this was done Gold ended the show.

-Okay Explotaro... Time to end this show- he said with a grin- Use Smokescreen!

And with that the Typhlosion unleashed a great cloud made of smoke that covered all the area. Not even 10 seconds after that, 5 pokemon holding 9 people could be seen flying above the cloud to the apartment's sector of the academy. When we saw Yeallow's apartment we descended and after landing we entered the house in a hurry. A minute later we were all gathered in the living room. For the lack of enough chairs, everyone was sitting on the floor while Yellow and Blue sat on the two chairs.

-What are we going to eat?- asked Gold.

-I have pasta in here... There's more than enough for everyone- said Yellow.

-I can make the sauce- said Blue.

-Okay, I'm going to put the water to boil- said Crystal standing up.

-Guys, we should do something about the fans...- said Red- I mean they are more and more crazy every day.

-And what do you suggest?-asked Blue- We can't just prevent them for idolize us.

-I know...-he said- but, doesn't they have something more omportant to do?

-Maybe... but that's what they do-said Green- We will not be able to stop them.

-Can't they see that they are bothering us?-said Gold.

-I thought you liked the fame Gold- said Emerald.

-At first yeah... I had everything I wanted- he said- I was famous, strong, people recognized me wherever I went... Girls...

-Pervert!-said Silver.

-Just let me finish!- exclaimed Gold- but after less than a month I no longer liked that. I believe it's the same for you.

-Not quite- said Emerald- I never liked that in the first place.

-Me neither, being the daughter of PROF. Birch, people knew about me- I said-At first it wasn't that bad... I was a child back then so they would only talk about me as my father's only daughter. When I grew up things changed... They would comment every move I made in town... People approached me and asked me a lot of questions, like "Are you going to be a trainer? Or a scientist?" It became really annoying. I assume that the same happened to Green at some point...

-More or less... I always said that I would be a trainer so they commented every battle I did-he answered-They criticized me when I made a mistake and if I won they just said that it was to be exected because I'm PROF. Oak grandson. This is not very new to us, but I even feel that they are more annoying than those people back then.

-I never had your experience- said Yellow- but it was really hard to come to the academy before I could finally skip a year and enter Red's course- she said sad.

-We know, Yellow, but you don't have to worry about that...- Red said- No one will bother you like that anymore.

After Red's speech, Yellow seemed a Tamato berry. She was trying to hid her blush with both hands, but everyone of us could see that. Blue wore a large grin in her face, a bad sign for her. Red was just smiling at her, oblibvious about what was happening inside the blonde's head. Finally recovering from the shock she tried to change the subject.

-Hey Sapph... Why isn't Rub comming?- Yellow asked- He hasn't come with us since the party. Maybe he didn't have a good time with us...

-It's not like that- I assured her- He was sleeping when we were to invite him on Saturday. Yesterday he was at home with his parents and today... I believe he is already sleeping.

-Sleeping? It's 3.30 p.m.-exclaimed Gold- This guy sleeps more than I...

-Nobody sleeps more than you, lazy- said Crystal entering the room, causing a general laugh in the apartment.

-Yeah he was very tired- said Emerald- he slept less than 2 hours last night for what he said. He had to get up early because, using a car, he lives 3 hours far from the Academy.

-2 hours? I wonder how could he not fall asleep during classes- said Gold.

-Maybe because it's more mature than someone that falls asleep in his classes, even though he has slept more than 8 hours the day before- Crystal sighed.

-He was awake, but not in a good mood...- said Emerald.

-Why do you say that?-asked Green.

-He had and argument with a classmate who made fun of him- I answered simply.

-I would've never imagined him angry- said Yellow- he seems to be a quiet guy.

-He is- Emerald said- but he said he was very tired and I assume that his self-control was off for a moment.

-Strange...- Green said.

-What's the strange thing in there Green?-asked Red.

-Yeah, it's quite normal to do rare things when you are tired- said Silver in a questioning look.

-What's strange is that he lost his self-control, if what you Emerald said it's true- he said before adding in a nervous tone- when he was able to mantain it every single moment when the events of Friday's night took place. Even when I lost it...

-Are you talking about when you interrogated the grunt, aren't you?-asked Blue quite rethorically while putting her hand in his shoulder.

-Yes, even then he mantained his composture- Green said- Are you sure that he was only tired? Maybe somthing happened when he was at home...

-That's what I think too...- said Emerald- He said that it was only cause by his lack of sleep.

-Did he say something else about that Sapph?- asked Crystal to me.

-Only that he expected more of his weekend at home...- I said- He didn't say anything more than that.

I lied to them, or not... He never said nothing more than that, but I knew that something had happened to him and that his sleepiness was just an excuse. Sure he was tired, and that probably helped, but as Green said, he was able to stay calm even in the moment he couldn't. I didn't know him that much, but I could say that he had learned well to hide his emotions from everyone, putting a well-made mask of indiference. Why I covered him? Because I though that he had his reasons and I would ask him someday. Why I knew that something had happened to him? Maybe because I had encountered someone that was nearly as good as him at hiding his emotions... Ruby. He never did that to hurt us... He did that to protect us from something he thought could hurt us... He knew, I'm sure now, the reason of why we were kidnapped and why did they made us pass those medical tests. I have thought about that a lot of times... I've asked the other if they knew something about that, but none of them knew... or so they said.

The other Dexholders were looking at me with concern when I stopped thinking about that. Blue was the first to speak:

-Are you okay Sapph?- she asked.

-Yeah I just spaced out, I'm sorry- I said to her, but their faces still showed concern.

-What were you thinking about?-asked Crystal.

-Just something that still bothers me... Why we were kidnapped, what's the reason behind it all?- I said being honest.

-I sometimes still wonder the same thing...-said Silver.

-Me too- said Yellow while the others nodded- We never found out the reason for being kidnapped.

-Someone might think that they searched for famous people's relatives- said Green- and this migt be true with me, Sapphire and Red. Maybe even Silver...-he added- but it's not like that.

-Nope...- added Emerald sadly- my dad wasn't famous and neither was my mom...

-I'm sorry to bring this topic...- I said sad- It's just that it bothers me sometimes...

-We understand Sapphire- said Red- It bothers me too.

After that the room fell silent for some moments, until Blue got up and entered the kitchen. After 5 or 6 minutes she went out with the pasta ready to eat and 9 plates.

-Here it is... my super special pasta with My incredible sauce- she said.

-It's really good Blue- I said after tasting it.

-I used some tips that Rub used when he did that on Friday- she answered in his teasing tone- You should thank that boyfriend of yours...

-BLUE!- I yelled at her- What do you mean with that?

-Sorry... I couldn't help myself- she said grinning.

-"Pesky" girl as always...- said Green.

-I hope she doesn't tease her as much as me- I heard Crystal whispered next to me.

-If she gets like this... she will scare Rub away for sure- said Emerald before we all laughed aloud at that.

Blue had been always like this. Even in that prison, she always teased us for encouragement or to simply have fun... It was her way to enlighten the mood there. Since the beggining she teased Yellow and Crystal. Even me when she kinda found out that I kinda had a crush on Ruby. She stopped teasing us after we escaped and not after a long time since we won the Dexholder's tournament she did that again. Even then she never made fun of me, until now. Blue is a really loyal and a good friend, and I like her for being like that. If you have a secret, she will be one of that people to die before revealing it to anyone (if it's something serious) and she is very protective around Yellow, me and Crystal. It's just that she likes to embarrass people, and when you are her target... well... you feel embarrassed... a lot.

After that Green said that we needed to train more than before the attack to be prepared if they came again... We agreed to train for no less than two hours every afternoon before the week of exams we would have in the fourth week of October. After that we explained what we knew about the "Battle Royale" to the ones who didn't know anything about that, Yellow and Silver.

After finishing eating lunch and cleaning everything we went to our training place and we trained our tactics, movements and group battle for the next couple of hours. Then Green said that it was enough for the day and we all were free to do what we wanted. In my way to town I saw Rub's apartment, the one that Emerald had located when he stalked him the first week. It was nearly dark, but there was no light in the house. That brought two options... Maybe he was somewhere else or maybe he was still sleeping. I continued to go to the shop to buy me something easy for dinner, I was hungry and I didn't want to spend much time making my meal.

After buying some lassagna and a bottle of coke I went home. Passing through Rub's aparment I saw that there was still no light anywhere. After that I noticed some Pidgeys and Taillows flying away from a certain sector of the forest part of the park. I thought that Green or Red were still training so I simply followed my path towards my apartment to have dinner and try to sleep my well-deserved 8 hours... but my mind interfered. In my bed my wild mind began to wonder until it focused in the tenth day after the kidnapping.

_We, all 10, were going to the battlefield's inside our prison. I wasn't happy, not at all. I mean, who would be?I was kidnapped in a prison. I missed my dad, the villagers of my town, I missed home... I felt like I was alone there. I wasn't, I had 9 people around my age who were kidnapped as well, but the fear prevented us to get to know each other. _

_Five grunts were leading the way towards the battlefields. I was really scared of those people, really. Those grunts always battled us until the battle was over or our pokemon fainted... Because that what happened every single time they battled me, my pokemon fainted. I never knew how to battle, because for me pokemon were only friends and interesting creatures worthy to know about. Every single time Toro, my Torchic, tried her best, but lost. The same happened every time I used Rono (my Aron) or Dono (my Donphan), since they never allowed us to use our flying types._

_I didn't know why they made us fight, but that and those rare medical tests where the only things that we could do appart from being in that room with everyone with the door locked. For what I saw the other 9 people knew how to battle, some of them a lot. Red was very good and was capable of giving a hard time to the grunts that battlled him, he even won some battles. Green was the same as him. Gold and Silver where quite good too, they could beat some of the grunt's pokemon every now and then. Emerald was good for his age and a quick learner for what I was able to see. For the girls Blue was the best and she was better than Gold, but worse than Green and Red. Crystal and Yellow where not very keen on battling, but they knew how to do it. They lost every time, but they seemed to learn quickly. I was the worst of them all by far... I never could beat one of their pokemon, never. When I battled and a attack hit my pokemon I never reacted quickly enough or in the right way. And finally Ruby... he was on the other side of the question. He was even better than Red and Green. He only had 3 pokemon, a Poochyena, a Ralts and a Skitty, but with them he could put very good fights. He won most of the individual battles and sometimes even won some 2 vs. 1 battles. His attitude towards battles was the opposite of me, of course._

_So after we arrived we were spread into the battlefields. I had to battle between Crystal and Ruby. I looked to them and I saw that they were starting their respective battles. Then the same grunt that threw Ruby inside the room after beating him up appeared in front of me._

_-Seems that I will be your opponent today- he said smirking- You better provide me some fun or else I will pay my boredom with something else. Go Onix. Now realease your pokemon, they are in that box next to you._

_-O-ok... Go Rono- I said and my Aron appeared in the battlefield._

_-C'mon, start- he said pointing to me._

_-Rono u-use Metal Cl-claw- and he charged towards the rock-snake pokemon._

_-Dodge and use Sand Attack- and after dodging he blinded my Aron's eyes with sand._

_-Rono, are you okay?- I said scared fro him- Try to use Tackle!_

_-Use Magintude Onix- and a little trembling was cause by the snake like pokemon._

_-Use Metal Claw again- I commanded but after hitting the grunt's pokemon the Steel-type fainted due to the magnitude- Rono! Are you okay?_

_-He's not, now return it and sent out your next one- the grunt yelled._

_I used Dono then, but after only being able to hit the snake-like pokemon with Roll-out and dodging one Tackle attack from him, the elephant pokemon was knocked out with Rock Throw and Bide. I then sent out my last one... Toro. I coud hear both Ruby and Crystal yelling orders at their own pokemon. Ruby seemed confident and Crystal seemed to be loosing, but not like me._

_-Go Toro!- I said- use Ember._

_-Ember? Vs. A Rock type?- he said annoyed- This is no fun! Receive the attack and then Rock Throw!_

_After my attack did, nearly no effect on the Onix, the Rock type unleashed an amount of great rocks that collided with the little chicken pokemon. Even after receiving the attack Toro was able to stand up and try to continue wvwn though she had a hard time to do that._

_-Is still up I see... Well I will finish this joke-of-a-battle right now- he said- Onix use Tackle, full force._

_And then my instincs brought the best of me and I went to protect my little and already wounded pokemon covering him with my arms. When the rock-snake was charging towards us I panicked. When it seemed that he wouldn't be able to stop even if he tried to I saw the Onix disappear inside his pokeball just after a shout from Ruby._

_-Nana use Roar!- he shouted._

_-What are you doing brat?- snapped the grunt- Get on your own bussiness._

_-It was my bussiness- Ruby just said glaring at the grunt._

_-What?- he asked angry._

_-Your pokemon was going to attack her and he could have hurted her very bad- Ruby just said- You shouldn't do that._

_-You!- the grunt's anger was boiling now- Finish your battle and come here. I have something to tell you!_

_-I just finished it- Ruby said._

_-Then... EVERYONE! Go to your rooms and get the other nine out of here!- he said- I have something to teach to this brat!_

_After that all the battles stopped and we were all dragged to the room. After they left us locked in the room the other 9 wore confused faces. They looked at me questioningly. Then the brunette girl, Blue, talked._

_-Uhm... Sapphire... What happened there?- she said in a low voice._

_-He just interrupted my battle -I answered- and the huge grunt wasn't very happy about that._

_-Why did he do that?- asked the blonde boy._

_\- He protected me and Toro from his Onix's attack- I answered shily._

_I then saw everyone nod in understandment and looked at the door worried. We could here the sound of a battle far away, but it could be someone else battling. It was nearly dark then and it was already dark when Ruby entered in the room. He went straight to his bed an lied there without a word. After a while, everyone was asleep. Well almost, I wasn't. I was in bed trying not to wake anyone with my sobs when I heard steps from the other side of the room coming towards me._

_-Sapphire, are you okay?- asked Ruby._

_-No, I'm not okay- I said, before looking at him._

_When I did, I started to cry even more. He had a black eye and a bandage around his left arm. In his lips I could see dried blood and he had a bruise in his cheek._

_-What happened to you?- I asked._

_-The grunt happened- he simply answered._

_-Why?- I said before the answer hit me with the force of a train- Was it because you...?_

_-Shhhhh.. Yes, but I'm okay.- he said- It's not your fault._

_-Yes it is...- I said sobbing- Because I'm weak and you helped me, you got injured._

_-I said that that's not your fault- he sai he said putting an arm in my soulder._

_-H-how can this not be my f-fault?- I asked._

_-It's not your fault that he tried to hurt you - he said- And it's not your fault that I won him after that and that he did this to me._

_-But I was the one to start it all- I said- If I had been stronger..._

_-Maybe... but that can change, you know?-he said._

_-What do you mean?_

_-You can be stronger if you want- he sai with a calm voice._

_-I can't, I'm scared of them and when I fight them- I said to him- I only do a horrible job and I get my friends hurt._

_-With some time you would be able to win them- he said._

_-How? I can't. I still have to beat one pokemon of them- I said._

_-I am able to win them... Red, Green can do that too... Blue, Gold and Silver are not that far and Crystal, Emerald and Yellow are improving quickly- he said with a smile- What makes you think that your case will be different? _

_-I just can't. I'm weak and I don't know what to do there- I said._

_-Then let me help you... Let us help you- he said- And help me too, help us too._

_-How can I help you?- I asked confused- You are way better than me. You are not even scared from them or even scared at all._

_-I'm not scared of them, you could say that- he answered- but i'm scared of some things. I'm scared to see the state in which my mom is right now, I'm afraid to not be able to see them again._

_-I miss my dad- I said crying._

_-Of course you do- he said with the same smile as before- I do too, and every single one of them who has parents missed them. The other ones who have some relatives miss them too. It's natural._

_-Why did we got to be kidnapped?- I asked holding my face with both hands._

_-I don't know, but that's not important right now- he said lying. I didn't know why, but I had the feeling that he knew- What's important now is to rise the mood in here, in this room. _

_-Why?- I asked- We are in a prison... kidnapped._

_-Yeah, but we have to stay positive, to improve as much as we can and finally escape from here- he said the last part in a whisper- You know... I've never been happier than when I opened my eyes that day and see that there where more people than me here. Don't get me wrong, I wasn't happy because you were kidnapped. It's that I wasn't alone anymore._

_-Why? You didn't knew anyone of us- I asked._

_-Alone I would have been stuck in here for a long time...- he said- but with 10 people... Escaping became a real option._

_-Escape? How can we escape from here?- I said sad- We are in a prison... There are a lot more grunts than 10... maybe 100 or more. How can you think about escaping?_

_\- There are far more than 100 grunts here, more than the double- he said calm- but that doesn't mean that we have to give up. That's why I said that before. First of all we have to have confidence in ourselves, and as a whole not just yourself. Then we have to improve our battling skills, we can use the training they give us. But moreover we will be here for some time, so we better make it a little more pleasant._

_-How?- I asked._

_-Getting to know each other. We will have to rely on the others if we really want to escape from here, so we better be friends with them- he said._

_-How can you be so calm in this situation?- I asked._

_-I have hope... and confidence in all of us- he said- I also know the risks, don't get me wrong, but I have faith._

_-I don't know if I can have faith in myself...- I said- I'm nothing like you or them._

_-Can I ask you a question?-he asked and I nodded- Do you want to get out of here and see your dad again?- I nodded again- Then trust me that is possible. We will have to work hard, and I'll help you be stronger if you want. But first you have to believe in you._

_-I'll try- I said after that... with no more tears falling from my eyes- But I will need help..._

_-And I will help you - he said- Feeling any better?_

_-You can say that- I said with a ffaint smile._

_-Good... and now have some sleep- he said putting his hand in my shoulder and his smile in his face- Tomorrow we have work to do and people to get to know better._

_And with that he went limping to his bed._

_-Are you sure you're okay?- I asked worried about his health._

_-I'm fine, don't worry- he said lying again._

And thinking about those things... I fell into sleep while some tears fell from my eyes.

26

**th**** of September**

Emerald's POV (8.00 p.m.)

I was walking with Sapphire towards Rub's apartment. Blue had sent us a message that we had to be there earlier than what she first said. So we were going there. When we arrived there we could see him waiting for us outside his apartment. In the past days I could see that he was back to his old self. On Tuesday he came with us to have lunch and talked with us all the meal. I could tell that he had a good time with us, even though we talked about battles and something like that. He explained everyone that what happened on Monday was caused by his sleepiness, even though I could see that Sapphire and Green didn't seem to buy it completely. Today we were going to have dinner at Blue's place because we all had a lot of reports to do for the early days of the next week and we needed all the weekend to do that.

-Hi Rub- greeted Sapphire when he stood up and come to us.

-Hi Sapphire, hello Emerald- he said- Do you know why are we going earlier than what Blue first said?

-No idea... We can ask her when we get there- I answered him.

His apartment was only a five minute walk away from our group of apartments so we went there walking in a slow pace. We found some classmates or students from the college. It seemed that after four days, the situation was going to calm a bit, but it was a slow improvement. They still bothered us and called us to be their heros. So when they encountered us they either asked for autographs or glared maliciously at Rub when they spotted him talking to us. With another sign that he was back to his normal mood, he just ignored them. After that we were standing in front of Blue's house waiting for her to open the door.

-Hey guys, c'mon in!- she said while running inside her apartment again.

-Hello, everyone!- waved Rub when we entered the dinning room which had enough chairs for us all.

Inside the room were Yellow, Green, Red and Silver, and us three of course. Blue then came and sat down in a chair next to Green. Then she started talking... or tried to because she was interrupted by Sapphire.

-Hey Blue... why did you change the time of our meeting?- she asked- We were told to come here in an hour.

-I have a good reason for that- she said- now that were are all here we can start.

-All? Crystal and Gold are't here yet...- said our shy friend Yellow.

-Yeah, that's true...- I said- we are only eight people here.

-That's more than enough- she said- The fact is that I never wanted them to come here in the first place. That's why I told you and not them the time change.

-Why not? They are our friends- said Red while Green and Silver only nodded in agreement.

-You got me totally wrong- she said- Of course I want to have them here, but right now they can't be here. They will come later.

-Then what's the reason behind this "secret" meeting?- I asked.

-Are you sure that it's okay for me to be here if Gold and Crystal can't?- said Rub.

-Of course! You played a main role in this story- Blue retorted.

-O-okay- said Rub confused.

-So what's the reason?-asked Green- Is this another of your matchmaking plans?

-Uhm, yes it is- she said with a cheerful voice and a smile who showed nothing but an evil thought.

-So?- said Silver- We have less than 45 minutes to discuss this because I'm sure that Crystal will want to be here a little earlier than that time, even though Gold will make her wait.

-Okay, okay I'll go directly to the main point- she said- Well you all know how Crystal and Gold met... Even you Rub, am I correct?

Rub then hesitated a bit before answering the question. Rub looked to Sapphire who after that spoke to him.

-It's alright Rub- she said with a smile showing her fangs - They know that I told you our story... You can speak with us about that subject.

-O-okay- he said before turning to Blue- Yeah, I know the story more or less.

-Well since we started to interact with everyone in that group they were somewhat close- she said- Maybe for the age or because their personalities just collided, but they were very close to each other and with you as well Silver.

-I don't know what you mean- said Silver- I'm not that close to them. Gold is so immature...

We all laughed at that reaction. Even though Silver has always been the serious and the indiferent type, we all knew that his best friend was Gold, and viceversa. Despite their differences.

-Whatever Silver- Blue said when she stopped laughing- So that's it. Some of you maybe know and some maybe not so I will explain it anyways... In Sapphire's party they, Gold and Crystal made a bet.

-A bet?-I asked confused- What about?

-Gold proposed a bet to her just after Silver and Sapphire battled each other- she explained- Gold said that if he won the battle then they were going to a dinner-date soon.

-Gold won that battle if I remember correctly- said Red.

-Yes, but she added something to the bet. She said that Gold needed to win her in two competitions instead of only a battle.

-Why?- I asked.

-She said that battles were his strogest point and that it was unfair to make a bet with only something he picket out, so she added that he needed to win her in a battle and then in another competition of her choice- explained Blue.

-And what did she choose?- asked Red.

-A game of chess- answered Green- Isn't it true "Pesky" Girl?

-Bingo! Yes she picked a game of chess because she knew that it would be easy for her to win Gold- Blue explained- because Gold can be a lot of things, but he is not recognized everywhere for his intellect.

-So that was what you meant by me playing a main role?- Rub asked to her chuckling.

-Yep. Of course, Gold was loosing the match and Crystal was very confident about her win- she said- but then Rub went out if the kitchen with the bag of crisps for everyone. When he saw them playing chess, he looked and said that someone just nedded 3 turns to win the game. After that he added that that person wasn't Crystal, who needed a minimum of 4.

-So he didn't have any idea of how to play and had his figures like that?- asked Rub with disbelief- He sure had luck then...

\- Yes, I don't think he had thought about an startegy. I have no idea of how to play chess, but what I knew is that if Gold won then the date will happen, so I went to the kitchen and asked Rub what were those movements- she began- he just mentioned them to me and then I told Gold, who won the match and the bet.

-That's why he hugged and thanked me in the kitchen- said Rub hiding a laugh.

-So with some help, Gold just arranged a dinner-date with Crystal...- Green said- Is that what you are trying to say?

-Yep...

-Can I ask you a question?- I asked- Why would Gold go on a date with Crystal? I mean they are always arguing or she is kicking him...

-That's what I think too...- said our dense Red.

-C'mon it's so damn obvious that they like each other!- Blue said, while I could see Sapphire, Yellow and Green nod in understandment. Silver and Rub didn't seem very surprised too.

-Maybe Gold likes her... but he likes every girl- I said- He is flirting with nearly every single one.

-Yeah and Crystal is always kicking him... Are you sure Blue?- asked Red.

-I am and you better believe me!- Blue said in a threatening tone- They like each other a lot. And they are not the only ones.

With that I stopped talking... I could see that some people were looking at Red and that he was just confused. Yellow, on the other hand, was just hiding from everyone. This only caused some laughs to be heard.

-Blue!-Yellow said- Get to the main point, please.

-Okay Yellow- she said- So yeah, with the help of Rub here Gold was able to win that bet and they will go out to have dinner one of these days...

-And what do you want to do about that?- asked Silver.

-First what we have to do is to discover the day they are going to do that- Blue said.

-Why? What's in you mind?- Green asked.

-Because I want that to be the date of their lives- she said- and that's what we are going to do.

-And why do we have to do that?- asked Silver.

-They're our friends...- said Blue- I'm sure that you want them to be happy.

-Okay, so what do we have to do?- I asked.

-Not much now- said Blue- First we have to know waht are their plans... then I will think about something.

-I'm quite sure that they will try to hide the date from us- said Green- knowing you, Blue, they will try their best to keep it a secret.

-What do you mean with that?- asked Blue.

-Look at you... You want to know the day they are going to go out and you're planning something- said Silver while the others just nodded- I'm sure they don't want that.

-I only want the best for them- she defended herself- If we don't do anything Gold sure will do something to throw all his effort to the rubbish.

-I am quite sure of that- I said- I mean he is always flirting with every pretty girl he sees...

-That's what I mean...- said Blue- Because of this they need our help, even if they want it or not.

-I understand this- said Sapphire- but they will not tell me or anyone the day, because they know that we will tell you... And if she does and asks me to keep it a secret... I don't want to break a promise.

-Then why don't you pick up the day for them?- asked Rub.

-That would be a great idea...- said Red sarcastically- But how we do that if they don't want us to be there?

-You provide them a perfect day to go out without worrying about you- he just said.

-Continue...-asked Green looking at Rub curiously.

-I'm quite sure that they haven't decided a day yet, so we can take advantatge of that- he said- Let's say that on Saturdays you all usually meet and hang out... So they will avoid this particular day becaus it will be obvious that if they are the only ones missing... Blue will be suspicious.

-That would fit our Fridays or Sundays- Silver said curious too, why were they curious? They seemed to be against Blue's idea just a minute ago- Continue...

-Good so, one of this two days... Some of you just say that you will not be here or that you will be at home when you will all be here watching them all the date- he added before finishing- Blue will have to be somewhere else, the same as Green, Sapphire and Silver.

-What about me, Yellow and Emerald?- asked Red.

-Yellow would never stalk someone alone, you are you and Emerald has no interest in those things...- Green answered I nodded in agreement- If we all disappear one day, Crystal will be suspicious too.

-And what about you Rub?- asked Sapphire.

-If you want me to come, I will. If not, I understand- he just answered- I won't make a real difference in this subject. They won't get suspicious about me.

-THIS IS PERFECT!- Blue yelled standing up and hugging Rub like an Ursaring. Rub had a hard time to breath because his face was gaining a purple color- And of course you are comming with us.

-I don't think I will be alive that day, if you don't let me breath- said Rub, trying to escape from that bear hug.

-Yes Blue, you're killing him!- said Sapphire standing up concern in her voice.

-Ups, sorry Rub- she apologized and let him go- Look at the time, they are going to arrive in 5 minutes!

-What do we do about the date, Blue?- asked Yellow, who was happy fro some reason.

\- Next week I will think the perfect day and you will just have to play along. Now we better start making our dinner. I'm starving.

And with that we all started to help her make the dinner. Being raised by herself and with Silver in charge she knew how to cook. Even tough they usually stole cheap things to eat or not a lot of money, they liked to eat well once in a while so she had to learn how to do it. I helped her because I learned how to do it too. Being raised in an orphanage makes you be a quick learner, becasue you are all alone in there. After ten minutes or so we heard a knock in the door and I went to open the door. In front of me were Gold and what I would describe as my older sister, Crystal. After letting them in we continued to prepare the meal or either set the table. When all was set we started to eat talking about some other things. When we finished the meal we went to the sofa and chairs and we started to play cards... Then Rub asked a question:

-Hey Sapphire... How many pokemon have you got?- he asked her- You only used a Blaziken, a Donphan, an Aggron and your Tropius when battling last Friday.

-She has 5- said Green interrupting her- She has a Wailord too.

-Yes, that's right- Sapphire said- but let me tell you that you are wrong, Green. I have 6 pokemon right now!

-Six?- I asked- Since when? When did you caught the last one?

-Yeah, what kind of pokemon is it?- asked Gold.

-In fact I don't really have it here right now- she said grinning sheepshly.

-Then?- asked Green.

-To answer your question Rub I have 6 now, the ones you haven't seen are my Wailord, Walo and this new one- Sapphire said cryptically- I still don't know what kind of pokemon is, because it was my dad who captured it. He is going home and he will send me it from there so I assume that I will received it on Sunday. When I know what pokemon it is I will start to train him. Why did you ask Rub?

-Because I saw that the rest of you used or had 6 pokemon, but you only used four- he shrugged- I found it curious.

-Any guess of what it could be Sapph?- asked Red- A very strong one?

-No clue, my dad only said that is a rare and powerful pokemon...-she said- I can't wait to see what pokemon it is!

-I know how you feel Sapph- said Red- I can't wait to battle it.

-We know Red, we know- said Green smirking- Your dream is to battle and beat everyone in a battle.

-Hell, yes!- said Red throwing a punch in the air with quite an embarrassing pose, earning our laughs.

Rub was laughing, but stopped quicklier than us. He looked at the time and stood up.

Ruby's POV

-Well guys... thanks for letting me come, but I have some things to do before I go to sleep- I said while grabbing my bag- Goodnight, see ya tomorrow at the academy.

-What are you going to do now?- asked Sapphire- it's quite late.

-I have to groom and prepare my pokemon- I said- I will participate in the Super Rank contests this Sunday so I have to get them prepared and well trained.

-Oh, okay- said Sapphire- Then see ya tomorrow.

And with that I left Blue's apartment and headed to mine. I had the urge of inviting them if they wanted to come, but I soon realized that I would only be forcing them, if they finally did, so I didn't say anything. When I arrived home I went to my room and began to stroke my pokemon's fur with my different combs. Then my Pokegear rang.

-Hi darling, how are you?- said my mom's voice.

-I'm good- I answered- how are you?

-We are good too- said another voice. A man's voice... My dad's voice...

* * *

**Well, this is the end of this chapter. It was very long and hard to write... **

**I'm sorry if you found it more boring than the previous one, but I thought that that was to be expected. This was more of an explanation one, when the next will contain a ore events like some competition Ruby likes to enter.**

**I have nothing more to say, except the usual: REVIEW and STAY TUNNED**!


	12. Chapter 12: Super-rank

**Hi everyone and welcome to the chapter numeber 12 of this fic.**

**It's TIME WITH REVIEWS now:**

**Itsnowedlastnight: I'm glad you like it. I hope you like this one too.**

**Guest: Thanks! Well, he will show some of his skills in this one... For that you'll have to ait a little more.**

**AlejandroSalsa: So glad you liked it. I know that it didn't have much action in there.**

**Natsuna2427: Sweets huh? Well I'll buy it, for now XD. That's quite a high mark you gave me... I'm flattered. I'm glad that you liked the chapter and I hope you like the this one even more.**

**Well, that's all for today with TIME WITH REVIEWS.**

**I'm happy that you people liked the last chapter. I found it hard to write because after so many action chapters or important ones, that one seemed to be less exciting. I needed that chapter to be quite the transition from the events of that weekend to the ones in this one.**

**IMPORTANT: I know that I make some mistakes when writing, spelling mistakes most of the time, but this will improve. Not for this one, but I'm getting an editor from the next chapters, if he is available, so this will improve a lot. I'll also learn what mistakes I tend to do the most so this is even better.**

**All this said... READ and ENJOY**

* * *

Yellow's POV

-Well guys... thanks for letting me come, but I have some things to do before I go to sleep- Rub said while grabbing his single-handled bag- Goodnight, see ya tomorrow at the academy.

-What are you going to do now?- asked Sapphire- it's quite late.

-I have to groom and prepare my pokemon- he just answered- I will participate in the Super Rank contests this Sunday so I have to get them prepared and well trained.

-Oh, okay- said Sapphire- Then see ya tomorrow.

And then he left the house... It was strange. It seemed that everyone was a bit sad that Rub had to leave so early from the apartment to go to his home. Apart from the ten people who were kidnapped so long ago, not a single student, fan... had been able to fit with us. After just some weeks I was comfortable around him, and that's quite the achievement. From the very first day we met him walking out of the restaurant I felt that he was different. If we had met someone else it would've been terrible. Every sinlge student in the academy seemed to be crazy for us. For three years I had to be alone in my course, I mean that not a single Dexholder was in the same course as me so I had two options: or to fail one course and go to the same class with Silver, Crystal and Gold or to study very hard and try to skip a course to be in the same one as Blue, Green and... Red. It's obvious now what option I took and achieved. The fact is that in those three years the students kept fighting to sit next to me every single day and after that they kept asking more and more questions to me. It drove me insane. They asked about the incident with Team Rocket, about my life, about everything! If it wasn't for Red and the others... I would've quit the academy.

Rub on the other hand never bothered us. In some things I felt that he was similar to me. At first he was quite shy around us, but he became more comfindent around us quickly. He was similar to me in other aspects too. Maybe the thing that attracted us to him was his hate towards battles, something that all of the Dexholders love to do and maybe I am quite the exception of that. I don't like hurting pokemon without a cause, but if I have to I wil fight until the end to keep my friends with me. He says he hates battling and always rejected to battle with us or everyone else. Another similarity can be that he loves his pokemon as much as we do. He doesn't battle, but he likes and knows how to take care of them. But there's also something that makes a great difference between Rub and me and I admire him for that. His attitude. I mean yes, he is often laughed at from both students and teachers, but he is always calm, or almost, and treats them with indiference. I don't know if I would be able to do that. I feel that if I was in his shoes I would be always avoiding them not treating them with indiference. I know that he doesn't like that, but he seems to accept it.

The thing that impresses me the most, but, is Sapphire. Not Sapphire herself, the fact that he trusts him after such a short time. She is a cheerful, energetic and strong girl, now, thanks to the effort she put back then when trying change herself and, of course, thanks to Ruby. The fact that he trusts someone else than us is rare because she is always protective when it comes to change some things in the group. When Green and Blue mentioned that we had to include someone to the group she went on a rampage. There Rub was able to calm her, a difficult thing, and cheer her up. She never trusted someone other outside the group. I'm quite sure that, at first, she was just curious about him, but after the events of the last week I believe that she feels that he is her friend, and that she only trusts us more than him. She is very comfortable around him, but I'm not sure if she is even aware of that though.

-I still don't know why he likes to enter contests...- said Green.

-Me neither- said Gold- but he likes them. There has to be a reason.

-I still don't see it-said Silver- he told me that contests and battles have some similarities.

-What similarities?-asked Red.

-He said that there were two of them...- Silver explained- or that's the number of reasons he told me. He said that in both of them you have some kind of strategy beforehand and you use it to win the battle or contest, if this strategy fails you have to be quick enough to change it in order to win.

-Well that's true- said Blue- but the strategies you use in each one of them must be very different.

-Of course-said Green- but we have to admit that is a similarity. And the second one?

-He said that you have train very hard your pokemon to make your pokemon's attacks as effective as possible- he explained.

-Effective?- asked Emerald- I don't think I can find the moves used in a contest's very "effective".

-I suppose it depends on what you want...- said Sapphire- the attacks he used in the contest I saw seemed appropiate for contests, if not he wouldn't have won them all.

-Not with the same words, but he said the same after I asked him the same thing you, Emerald, did- said Silver in his serious tone- He just answered that in a battles, effective moves were strong moves and in contests the effective ones were beautiful.

\- Yeah that's what I saw when I watched them on TV- I said lowering my voice- I would like to see one.

-You want to see one Yellow?- said Sapphire with a smile, I forgot how good is her hearing sense.

-Well, yes... maybe- I said shyly.

-Why don't we go on Sunday then?- said, surprisngly, Sapphire.

-Are you okay Sapph? Are you going there again?- said Blue.

-Well, Yellow said that she wanted to and Rub is competing this Sunday, so... Why not?- defended Sapphire.

-I just thought that you would be the last person to go there twice... Or is there another motivation?- Blue ended the question with her sly grin.

-What do you mean? I only want to go there and see Rub's pokemon again...- she said- she said she wanted to go so I thought about going there with her and trying to analyze his pokemon.

-And rooting for him?- she continued to tease her.

-Well, I-I'll be there and he's a friend so...- she said quite nervously- yes, I preffer that he wins those contests before someone else.

-Why do you want to go yellow?- asked Red directly with his a curious face.

-Well... you see...- I was blushing, but I had to continue- It's just that... I want to see pokemon do something else than damage... But it's impossible, we have to train on Sunday, don't we?

-I'm sure we can train in the morning Yellow- said Blue, while Red nodded- Isn't that true Green?

-Yeah, why not?- answered Green.

-Well everything is okay then, we can go to see Rub and the contests on Sunday- said Blue.

-Are you coming too?-asked Sapphire- Why?

-I'm curious about what Rub is capable of- she answered- Do you want to come Crystal?

-Yeah, sure- our smart friend said with a smile- I'm curious too, and four pairs of eyes work better than teo or three.

-Are you guys comming?-asked Blue to the male friends of the group.

-Not interested- said Silver.

-Nah, I'm gonna pass- said Gold- I think that I'm going to practice.

-Why don't we practice together then Gold?- asked Red.

-Sure- the amber-eyed boy answered.

-What abput you Green? Are you comming?- asked Blue.

-I'm going to do an special training with my pokemon- said Green as we expected- It's been a while since the last time.

-Okay then so, the girls are going to the contest's hall on Sunday- said Blue while the girls smiled and the boys didn't seem to care.

-We can have dinner when we come afterwards, but I believe it's Silver's turn now- and Silver nodded- Sapphire, do you know when the contests will end?

-I don't know, I suppose it deppends, but they lasted for something more than 3 hours the first time I went there- Sapphire explained.

-That's the normal time, without breaks, the appeals of each category are supposed to last for something less than half an hour- I explained her.

-Wow Yellow, you know a lot about contests- said Red.

-W-well, not really, just a little.

And with that we started to clean the table and the little mess we made when Gold dropped a bag of crisps in the floor. When all was cleared we all went to pur aparments to sleep before ending our school week. I was somewhat excited to go to see the performances on Sunday and the fact that all the girls were comming made it even better.

Ruby's POV

-Hi darling, how are you?- said my mom's voice.

-I'm good- I answered- how are you?

-We are good too- said another voice. A man's voice... My dad's voice...

-Hi dad...

I didn't know how to talk to him... Should I be angry? Should I apologize? Should I try to act like that weekend never happened? No! I couldn't do the last thing, the previous Sunday had been one of the worst days in years and at the same time I felt that it hadn't been that bad. When I thought at the events of the 22th of September a tornado with mixed feelings stormed into my mind. Feelings of anger, sadness, frustration mixed with... Happiness? Excitement? Pride? I couldn't understand anything.

The second one... was a better option due to 2 reasons: 1, my dad can be very scary when he wants to be. And most of all 2, my last words to him when I entered the taxi weren't good ones. Those words were true, but I know that this fact only made them more painful when my dad received them. And the first one... Maybe I should, I mean, MY OWN FATHER BLACKMAILED ME! Maybe he only wants the best for me though, but if that's the case I can say that we have very different ways of seeing things. The answer though came to me alone.

-How are you Ruby?-asked my dad in, what you could describe, a concerned voice.

-I already said that I was okay, the week has been the same quiet for now- I said.

-You know what I mean...- he said- Do you still keep it?

I knew that he was talking about the item he gave me after our battle on Sunday, so I got up and went to my bag. After opening it I searched for the secret pocket in one corner and I grabbed the Balance Badge. After that I showed him the object through the little screen in the Pokegear.

-Yes. I still got it, and I don't plan to throw it anywhere for now- I said, he seemed worried so I tried to talk to him with a calm voice- And to answer the other question... I'm better than how I was on Monday, we could say.

-Good to hear that- Norman just said, not without a sigh of relief- I thought that after what you said you would leave it somewhere.

-What I said is true dad... But I'll also stick to my words now- I told him.

-Very good, now that this issue is solved, tell us Ruby, what happened here in those four days...- asked my mom cheerfully.

I sometimes feel bad for my mom. She always tries to make things perfect for me and my father. She is a great mom and a great wife too. She is always trying to erase the tension me and my dad spread everywhere when we talk. Right now we are so different. And she is always concerned for us both. I believe that she understands both mine and my dad's point of view, so she can't choose a team. I don't like to see her being furstrated when she can't stop our verbal fights, but it's just that me and my dad... our personalities collide, that's all.

-Nothing much- I said to her- Some homework, two reports for Monday... Oh yes I will do one of those reports with Emerald and Sapphire tomorrow.

-You are spending quite a long time with them aren't you?- she said with her cheerful voice.

-You could say that, I never expected that in the first place- I said.

-Then you will have no excuse to do what you have to do- said my father.

-I said that I would handle those things on my own dad... and you agreed- I said.

-I know - he explained- Now that we mention it I have spent all these days with Sapphire's dad.

-Is that true?- I said a little frightened.

-Yes and he agreed to come and have a drink with us some day - my dad explained surprising me even more.

-What? Dad! That's not what we agreed!- I said angrily.

-I'm not going to break my promise, your mom will make sure that I don't let my tonge slip- he said while my mom nodded reassuringly- I only want to meet with my longtime friend somewhere else than the islands or coasts we have worked in and introduce him to your mom.

-Dad, I trust you now, but... be sure that if you break that promise, the one you made me battle for... - I said in a threatening voice and that cold glare I inherited from him- You can stop calling me your son.

-It's not going to happen Ruby- he said serious.

-Good- I said to him forcing myself to calm down - one more thing about him... Sapphire told me when we were in that prison that she can't remember how her mother was. That means that her mother passed when she was very young.

-I didn't know that...- he said.

-It's good that you told us that Ruby- my mom said- It woul've been terrible if we asked for her the first thing.

-No problem, Sapphire said that her dad always spoke well of her saying that she was marvelous, and that he got quite nostalgic about her- I explained- He's the father of one of my old friends so...

-Only friends? Or I should say cru...- asked my mom with that grin that Blue wears quite often.

-I said friend mom- I interrupted her before trying to change the subject- So dad you said that you worked in islands and coasts, didn't you?

-Yeah- he answered while I could hear my mom giggling in the background - we stopped to investigate those islands when the Pokemon Assocation sent us to some coasts were two tsunamis appeared out of nowhere on Tuesday.

\- Did they cause a lot of damage?- I asked him.

-Not much, no one lives that coast. The more damaged place was one cliff where large rocks fell due to the power of the tsunami- he said- It nearly crushed a pokemon that finally Prof. Birch caught. I believe it's a present for ther daughter.

-And this happened without a single earthquake again?- I asked him.

-Yes, they appeared there like the others- he said.

-This makes no sense at all...- I said.

-Not at all...-he answered.

-First some uninhabitated islands... then an uninhabitated coast- I said- Are those two placed very far away from each other?

-We had to travel by plane and it took us about 3 hours- he said.

-That's a great distance- said my mom- Those places are not very near from each other.

-And I suppose that they are far away from our home or the academy- I inquired.

-Yeah, they are on the south of both places- he said.

-Could you point them on a map?- I asked him.

-I could... I don't know if it would be something that the Association would aprove though- he said.

-Well dad, I believe it doesn't really matter now. You explained us the whole event and it was quite top-secret- I told him- It's only two points in a map.

-It's true, I will tell you when we see each aother again- he said- it's late now.

-Thanks dad- I don't know why, but something felt very wrong with those incidents.

-So do you think you can come at home again this week Ruby?- said my mom with sparks in her eyes.

-I'm sorry mom, but I can't this weekend-I explained to them- I have some reports and homework to do on Saturday and other things to do on Sunday.

-What things?- asked my mom.

-Well... I'm entering... a competition that day- I said searching for the reaction in my dad's face.

-So, you are entering contests again...- he just said in his serious tone.

-Yes dad... again- I told him- Maybe next week mom. Now I would like to sleep a little.

-Okay Ruby dear, goodnight!-said my mom.

-When you come here next week I will show you those places in the map. Sleep well- said my dad, obviously trying to avoid the contest's subject.

-Okay dad, thanks- I then made my final answer- Is Prof. Birch comming here this next week?

-It's very possible- he said.

-Then have a good time with him- I said- Goodnight I'll call you next week to settle the way of comming home.

-Goodnight dear!- my mom said before ending the call.

It was odd. Despite of the frists sentences we said to each other... It had been te first time in years that a conversation between me and my dad didn't end with an argument. In fact it was like if we were in a normal father and son relationship. This began to happen only two or three months after the day I woke up in that hospital. At first my dad only thought that my hate toward battles was a thing that would last for a few days, but when he understood that it was something much more serious, the arguments started. It's not that I hate my dad or something, it's just that our personalities collide, a lot. When I was young it wasn't like that though, I wanted to be like him and even surpass him, but the incident changed everything.

My guess was that the final words I told him after leaving home the last time I saw him hurted him more than I expected. I repeat myself if I say that those words were true from the start to the end but... I'm sure that no person would like to hear them. I felt a bit guilty just after saying them, but they were something that I couldn't keep inside much longer and with the amount of events that took place that single day, for the first time in five years, I exploded.

Ending the job I was doing, leaving my pokemon perfectly groomed and cleaned, I went to prepare for the night. When I went to bed I took my most treasured items and looked at them. One of them was one that people would've found it very normal to be in that list. It's normally quite the achievement to win a badge from an official gym leader, and being your own dad only increases the value of the badge. Mine was whole different case. The second was not unic, in fact I had four of them. It was one of my white hats. I started wearing them five years ago and now I feel like I'm worse than naked without it. It's not that it's just comfortable, it's something much more important to me. Holding those two items I fell asleep that night.

**Sunday 29****th**** of September**

_We were two kids, a dark-red eyed boy and a deep-blue eyed girl, flying above the clouds, escaping from the prison we met in... It was her brithday "Happy birthday Sapph" I said before she hugged me from behind whispering "Thank you". She was hugging me with that fangy grin in her face, I blushed from it. It was perfect and she was saying something when... "Watchout"I yelled when I saw a shadow flying next to us. I looked at the shadow and there it was, the Salamence. I put her behind me, to protect her, she was the main target. I tried to fight, but then an attack came. Pain, blood, my left eye's vision blurring by it. "I have to protect her... " I thoguht. Then another attack and a huge fall... And then eyes, those eyes..._

I got up frightened again and by reflex I put my hand above my left eye... My heart was beating fast, and I was sweating a lot. Even though the same nightmare kept repeating and repeating I couldn't get used to it. I still feel scared when I think about the incident, I just can't get used to it. I don't know if I will ever stop having those nightmares, but I thought that by now I would be less startled about them, I was wrong.

I then looked at the clock... It was 10.30 a.m. I panicked and got up quickly before my mind started to work. When it did I stopped my tracks and I sat on the bed yawning. Today was Sunday so I don't have school. I stayed up late last night to finish the reports so I could have all the day to train a little and get prepared for the Super-rank contests that started at five o'clock again.

After two days which were quite uneventful, only school work as a group with Emerald and Sapphire, some alone homework, and training with my pokemon; the day to compete arrived. I was quite excited to enter the Super-rank contests because they were from another level. Only those pokemon who won the Normal-rank ribbon are allowed to participate so they would be more challenging than the first ones it took part in in here. When I entered with Ruru in the smart, back at home I found a great difference between the two levels and I had a hard time to win that Ribbon, Ruru had to give her best to win.

After having some breakfast I went to train somewhere in the forest part of the park. After leaving Zuzu to train his new attack on his own I started to practice with Popo and then with Coco while Ruru was helping me to put the rock we used as targets in the right place. Before starting to work with both Mimi and Nana I went to supervise Zuzu's training.

-That's better Zuzu- I said petting his blue-furred head- But why don't you try to accumulate more water in your mouth. Let's try this, you use Hidropump, but before you launch the stream of water you try to focuse your energy in a more foccused stream. After that we will try to increase the amount of water you put in it.

With that the pokemon nodded and tried to do that while I watched him. After five tries things just began to improve, but he was very tired and very far from learning that move. After recalling him I started to train with Nana and Mimi for another half an hour. After practicing some of our newest combinations I started to go home again. While boiling some noddles I started to clean and prepare for the last time before the contest, my 6 beautiful pokemon.

After eating and finally ending my hard work I went to prepare myself and after a shower and a change of clean clothes (which were my usual black and crimson outfit, with my white hat, of course), I started to walk to the Contest's Hall.

When I arrived there and signed to enter the contests I saw that there were the same amount of people trying to enter each competition, about twenty people in each one. Today the order of the different categories would be different than the one in the Normal-Rank mostly because they expected the Beauty contest to be the best of the day. The beauty part would be the last, when the Smart would be the first, the Tough section the second and the Cute and the Cool would come later in this same order.

After facing the preliminaries my 5 pokemon were one of the finalists of their own category. They didn't have much problems, but I could notice that the level of the contestants was far better than the first contest we entered. All the pokemon showed good appeals, but some were simply better. The first competition would be the Smart contest so I held Popo's pokeball in my hand all the way to the waiting area... After just few minutes of analysing my opponents in this one we were told to be prepared to enter anytime. As the first day I was the last one to perform in this first category so I would be "the last, but not the least" again. Not a bad thing though, it gaves you more time to thing of your strategy. Then the speaker began to speak before introducing us, one by one:

-HELLO LADIES AND GENTELMEN!- she shouted- I would like to thank you for coming to see the Super-rank categories of contests in this lovely afternoon. Before we start I will tell the order in which the different categories will appear in this competition today. First we will have the Smart category, followed by the Tough, Cute, Cool and finally the Beauty contest.

The crowd cheered at that. I couldn't see anything from the waiting room, but there seemed to be a more people than two weeks ago for the loud sound that came from their cheer.

-So without more delay... let's present the contestants. The first to enter is a well-known competitor from town who got the Normal-rank a month ago with this same pokemon- the presentations seemed to be longer today- LET'S HEAR THE APPLAUSES FOR LYA AND HER GLOOM, LOOMY-and the crowd cheered for them

-The second one was the runner-up in this same category and contest the last time we had a Super-rank contest here three weeks ago- she said before presenting the blonde boy that started to walk towards the stage- PLEASE MAKE THE BEST OF YOUR APPLAUSES FOR TOM AND HIS BANETTE!- and applauses and shouts of encouragements could be heard from the waiting room.

-Let's see what you can do there "contests' boy"- said the dark haired girl who was waiting in the room while she began to walk towards the entrance.

-Do I know you?- I asked her.

-My younger brother is in your class and I wont loose to you- she said before winking in a challenging way and resuming her walk to the stage.

-The third one has competed in some many other categories and she has each Super-rank ribbon except the one she is coordinating for today- so she was quite good...- LET'S HEAR WHAT WE GOT FOR SAM AND HER CROBAT, CROBY!- and lots of applauses could be heard from there. I started walking towards the stage then.

-And we end the presentations with our fourth finallist! This boy won the Normal-rank only two weeks ago with this same pokemon. He did that in his first attempt and with a wonderful display of abilities- she said- NOW LET'S HEAR THE APPLAUSES FOR RUB AND HIS CASTFORM, POPO!

And I heard lots of applauses when I entered the stage, but not as many as I could hear when the other three coordinators entered the stage. It was to be expected since it was the first time that the great majority of the crowd saw me compete while the three others had more experience competing in hte Super-rank contests or they were from town. When the applauses stopped and the speaker presented the judges... The contest started.

-Now let's, ladies and gentelmen turn our attention to the competitors and the memorable performances they are going to show us- she said before oficially starting the contest- LET THE SMART CONTEST BEGIN!

-C'mon Loomy let's start with this... Stun Spore!-and a brilliant orange powder surrounded the target before dispersing to all directions. Our pokemon were caught in the attack, but none of them backed away. You could easily hear the sound of applauses from the audience.

-Bannette, time to show our skills! Use Screech!- and the awful sound collided with the target and made it shake for a second. Lya's Gloom stepped back and even Popo was tempted to close her eyes, but she never did.

-Croby, let's start! Use Leech Life! – said Sam and then the bat pokemon approached its prey, the target, and stabbed its powerful fangs in it. Looking straight at our pokemon like trying to intimidate them. This time Banette stepped back while both Popo and Loomy were able to stay put. The audience gasped or were startled with the scene that both Banette and Croby played in the stege while the judges seemed to be pleased with those attacks.

-C'mon Popo let's start as well... Use your spinning Shadow balls!- and the black and pruple spheres went spinning towards the target. One went clockwise while the other one did that in the opposite way. When they collided, just in front of the target, the spheres became a larger one which hit the wooden doll. The crowd cheered for me and my pokemon's appeal when it finished.

Lya was the first one when I was very close to her punctuation. After me came Sam and Tom. Then Lya prepared the first combo of the day performing a great Sunny Day which created a small sun that directed its rays to the entire stage. I smirked, everything just went better than I had predicted because I could perform the first combo of the day, if everything went the way I planned... She would be out of the race to the ribbon. I made Popo use Weather ball earning his first combo and surprising everyone with a great fire ball that, after creating a vortex of embers in its way, collidede with the target. Croby wnet after me and did a great job while using its, well trained, Poison Fang. The final appeal of the round was Banette with Night Shade which sent shivers towards Lya's pokemon while both Popo and Croby kept used in their next attack.

After that round I became the leader while Lya, Sam and Tom where almost tied behind me, although Lya had a smirk on her face, sadly that wouldn't last much longer. Seeing my rival's intentions I made Popo use Hail and the sun dissapeared from the stage while droplets of ice shined in the Contest's Hall while falling to the ground. As spected Lya's grin vanished and wasted time thinking on what to do. She then used Mega drain which was a great move, but the time she wasted was her problem there. The other two just took advantetge of the situation using Confuse Ray (Croby) which changed the turns in the next round and a quick and marvelous Faint Attack by Banette.

I was on the lead again, with Sam not very far and Tom near her. Lya fell to the last place and she was frustrated from her looks. With the turns mixed Sam had the best luck possible being the first. Tom was next leaving me to be the third. Lya had time to think his strategy this time. Sam used her luck and made her Crobat perform her Astonish move, which was better than always because she was the first. Tom then used Supersonic to mix the appeals in the next round again. I used then Powder Snow which made a combo due to the Hail and made me earn quite a large mount of points. Then Lya made Loomy use Absorb to the target while doing almost the same as the Crobat did when used Leech life, earning her amount of applauses in the round. Then with me still on the lead, with Sam close behind with a comfortable amount of points from Tom and Lya who was the last. The next round would be the last and Lya would be the first to perform followed by Sam and me next. The lat one would be Tom.

-Let's finish today with our best effort- she said, even she was sure that today was not the day to win- Loomy use Acid- and the pokemon shot 5 purple bullets which collided in the target.

The acid melted the wooden parts where it hit and you could easily see a perfectly "melted" pentagon in the center of the target's head. After that she vowed along with her pokemon and earned the appaluses and cheers from the audience. Then Sam approached me:

-Not bad until now but let's see who wins this ribbon "Contest's boy"- she said in a mocking tone.

-I will – I said to her, before she winked and commanded her pokemon.

-C'mon Croby, let's win this! Use your beautifil Toxic!- and with that the bat pokemon approached tha target and sank its fangs in the center of the target's abdomen.

Little by little the target began to gain a purple color while some purple smoke began to come out from the two tiny holes creating a unic sight. It was like the target was burning, but without fire... The audience gasped at that and cheered loudly. It was my time to win the contest so I took a step forward.

-It's now or never Popo! Let's make even a greater combo! Use Blizzard!- and the Icy droplets from the Hail attack began to twist like if there was a tornado made of ice around the whole stage. Then it began to close target and just before touching it the ice tornado began to stop truning and created a icy wall in front of the wooden and untouched target. I looked towards Popo and I smiled at her. This went even better than the last time we practiced, the pressure always made my pokemon grow stronger! Then I vowed while my pokemon did the same earning my amount of cheers. A lot more than when we entered here. The it was Tom's turn.

-Now Banette use Destiny Bond!- and with that very effective and well-made attack Tom finished his appeal with his share of the applauses, too. He waved not very happy and wen to his place to know the results. By that time we all knew that the winner would be either Sam or me. I though I had some advantatge, but she made a good final move. Winning or not I was proud of Popo and it had been his best appeal so far. Then the speaker began to speak again.

-And with that the Smart category round of appeals comes to an end! The judges are very impressed by the amount of good and different performances showed in today's first contest- she said before catching a piece of paper that the main judge gave her- Now this is it, the time to know who is the winner of the Super-rank Smart contest... The one best team on the stage were... RUB AND POPO!

And applauses came from everywhere in the Contest's hall. The speaker stepped forward and gave me the ribbon I had just won. I went to give it to Popo when someone approached me.

-You won- Sam said- I never thought I would loose to you. My brother said that you were a weakling.

-He said that because I refused to battle him- I explained- He never saw me coordinating.

-Well, you earned this one- she said- I'll go home now... Next time we compete the result will be different.

And with that she headed home while I headed to the waiting room to wait until I competed in the other categories with Zuzu, Coco, Nana and Mimi.

Sapphire's POV (4.45 p.m.)

-C'mon Blue, the contest will start before we get there if you don't hurry up- Sapphire said just before she came out of her apartment- There you are!

-Hey girls, let's get going- said Blue when she saw us on the door.

-Says the one who was the last to get ready- said Crystal with a laugh.

-We only have 15 minutes to arrive there, they are very punctual with the schedules- said Yellow.

-It's not so far so we should have time- said Blue.

And we began to walk towards the place where the contest's where held. It was a large building in the middle of a green parl in the center of the city. I never knew that it was there so I was surprised to see the amount of people that went there the first day. When we arrived there today, the word surprised came short. It was nearly full. We got lucky to find four places together in the public. People from all ages were there, from old people to children.

-Wow, it's larger than I thought- said Yellow.

-You really wanted to come and see a contest, didn't you?- I asked Yellow while she nodded with a smile- Why you never told us?

-Be-because I feared that you would laugh at me...- she answered.

-No one would've done that- said Crystal- I'm sure Red would've come with you if you were to come alone.

-Maybe...- she said embarrassed- Look it's starting.

-I hope that Rub has entered them all- I said to my friends.

-So that you can cheer for him, huh?- asked Blue with her sly grin.

-I-I just want to see what he can do!- I said to her.

And then the speaker talked and presented the four of them. First Lya, then Tom. After them came Sam, from Blue's class and after her... Rub!

-Seems like he will compete in the first one- said Crystal- let's enjoy that and see what he can do!

-Sure!- I said to her before turning my attention to the stage.

And with that the contest started. After about half an hour the final round was going to happen. Lya went first wot do her attack without an opportunity to win the contest. Then Sam, the girl in the same class as Blue and that has a brother in our class approached Rub and said something to him. She seemed to challenge him, but Rub stayed calm. After her extraordinary appeal it was Rub's turn. Both he and Sam were nearly tied so everyone was nervous, even the four of us, who were quite new to contests. I hoped that he would made a great appeal to win, would he surpassed my expectatives. I was impressed by the way he made work the Blizzard attack. Blue, Yellow and Crystal were surprised as well. When the final results were shown and the speaker clamed him to be the winner, we all cheered in happiness.

-I never knew that you could do that with a pokemon attack- said Blue still impressed.

-Me neither, he used some of these in the first one, but that last Blizzard...- I said.

-Beautiful...- admired Yellow.

After that the Tough category contest took place in the stage. We were all relieved when they announced that Rub was in again with Zuzu. He was the second to start after Tom with his Steelix and before Jim with his Hitmonlee and finally Lisa with her Dugtrio. The contest was easier this time for Rub who was on the lead since the very beginning. The fact that there were two Ground-types using similar moves made the judges start to compare and Rub would win all the comparisons. They both used mud combinations, but the combination od Mud-shot and Mud-slap was far better than the Dig- Mud-dhot used by the Dugtrio. The fact that Rub used Bide in the 2nd round after the truns were mixed made him be always on top. Hitmonlee showed great power with his legs, but he only showed brute power while Rub and the other did more than that creating graceful moves while the attacks never lacked power. Steelix was his best rival now, but when it used Scary face startled all of his foes except the main target of the attack, Zuzu, who had protected in his turn using a beautiful Protect. After his second win everyone was talking about him, but they thought that it would be the last contest he would take part in today. They were so wrong.

-2 victories out of 2- said Crystal- he is not bad at all.

-He's better than I expected- said Yellow.

-It's the first time I see him like this though- said Blue happily.

-Like what?- I asked her.

-I'll tell you in the next break, it's starting now and Rub's competing again!- she said while I turned to see that the first coordinator to be presented was Rub.

The next contest was the Cute one. Coco was up against some good rivals this time. Rub's rival where two teenager girls and one old woman who proved to be his major rival this time. Coco made graceful attacks and I could understand what Rub meant when he told her back to that Monday to use a "normal" Double-edge. Then one she used here was done after 3 graceful jumps and while spinning clockwise. She also used Assist and performed a very good move. She seemed to be used to use some of the attacks that Rub's pokemon know because he used Popo's Weather Ball perfectly, even thoug it was just a ball of light this time. The easiness she showed while doing the attacks seemed to be well-punctuated by the judges. The old woman used her Ampharos to create good combinations with Charge and Thundershock and even tried to scare all the pokemon with one well made Flash. This brought her up in the ranking, but when the Flash didn't affect Coco due to her Safeguard the final Iron Tail Coco was able to perform while the light of the Flash reflected in her steel-like tail made her go to the top. The two teenagers made good performances too, Mary's Duduo was able to win by some points Mika's Linoone in the final round. The started well enough to be first and second in the first round, but after that they started to focuse only in each other without realising that they were being left behind. The Tri-attack Mary used in the fourth round though, was one of the best appeals that could be seen in that category, and Linoones Mud-slap was good too. After giving the ribbon to Rub, they entered to the waiting room while we had 5 more minutes to chat with each other.

-So what were you saying Blue?- I asked her.

-Oh, yes, I'll tell you- she said while attracting the attention of both Crystal and Yellow- I meant that I've never seen Rub like this before. He always seems shy and quite unsure of himself. But while doing those appeals and commanding his pokemons he seems so different. He appears comfident and... how to say it...

-Powerful- I whispered without thinking.

-That's the word!- she said- I mean he seems to be prepared for anything.

\- Yeah, I noticed that too the other day- I said to her- I think it's a good thing, tough.

-Of course it is!- she said- I think that being this confident and concentrated makes him look quite different, too.

I thought that for a moment before recalling that moment when whe surprised us all in the last contest with Nana. He had the same look as a few moments ago when competing. Even though I was far from him I could notice that his dark-red eyes seemed more powerful than ever. I had to agree with Blue in that he made quite a visual impact to see him so confident and concentrated. I've seen his concentrated face more times, but the times I remember more clearly are the ones of that time with Nana and when he was treating Toro's burned leg, not to talk about when I met him in my rampage. Then he looked so sure of himself too, now that I think about it.

-In fact I think he looks quite handsome when he looks this concentrated and ready for everything...- Blue said with her smirk- Don't you agree Sapphire?

-W-what?- I asked surprised, but the speaker saved me from that one- Look it's starting the Cool category.

Crystal's POV

Rub was the third to perform this time, after Mark's Electabuzz and Mary's Altaria. After him came Tom with his Flygon. Both Dragon Type's made great combinations of attacks while Electabuzz used Screech twice and then use Thuderpunch and ended with a combo of Zap –canon after Charge which was very impressive. The flying types used both dragonbreath at some point, but Altaria used Dragon Dance before that which earned the praises of the judges at making the Dragonbreath more effective. Both of them started with Aerial Ace which went better for the Altaria who was the first to perform of the two coordinators. Nana had a hard time to win this one because I assumed that the Hyperbeam combo would not be enough to win today so he started to make points using Sucker Punch after Howl which made it more quick, graceful and effective than always and then he tried to scare them using Roar. It became very useful when all 3 pokemon jumped at the sound, clearly not expecting it and tired from their own moves. Then after protecting in the fourth turn he used Hyperbeam to end his appeal with a perfect aiming. First the beam divided in 5 diferent ones which ended colliding and becoming one in half the way to the target. With that he won that category and the fourth in a row.

-Yep he deffinitely is in his area of expertise- I said- He had quite good rivals, but he managed to win them.

-At least when it come to contests... we shouldn't underestimate him- said Yellow.

-I will never underestimate him- Sapphire said- he's the son of a Gym leader after all.

-It's true- said Blue with a smile that I found hard to describe.

Then the speaker came out to present the last category of the night, the Beauty contest. Two of them were Lya and her Lapras, and Mary with her Lanturn. The other two coordinators received a greater amount of applauses when they entered.

-The third to compete is a well know coordinator in this city because he is the one that won the Hyper-rank Beauty contest last week with the same pokemon he is going to use today making one of the bests performances that I've ever seen- she said before gaining some air and making us more anxious to know who it is- LET'S WELCOME WITH OUR APPLAUSES GEORGE AND HIS NINETALES... NILES!- and the crowd shouted enthusiastically. He seemed to be good and for what I knew this guy was two levels in front of Rub.

-The last, but never the least is the actual revolution of this contest's hall... Only two weeks ago he appeared out of nowhere and won the five categories in a row with great appeals and strategies. Today he has competed in all the categories and he is repeating his last achivement for the moment. He has won today the categories of Smart, Tough, Cute and Cool and is aiming to the Beauty one. Will he be able to win the all again?- she said in a clear reference towards Rub- C'MON LET'S HEAR WHAT YOU GOT FOR THE FOURTH CONTESTANTS, RUB AND HIS MILOTIC... MIMI!- and the crowd shouted again in joy. The shouts were less than with the previous coordinator, but still a lot more than what he received in his first entry.

And with that the contest started. The first round went okay for all the pokemon because everyone showed one of his best moves. Ice Beam by Lapras, Hidropump by Lanturn, Flamethrower by the Ninetails and Waterpulse by Mimi. Rub's attack seemed to disperse just before touching the target and maybe because of that he got the lowest punctuation, not far from the rest though. In the second round though everything improved. Niles used Will-o-Whisp to set the target into blue flames which combined with the ones created by the Flamethorwer creating a good colourful show. Lapras used Headbut to break the ice-covered target with a lot of power, while Lanturn used Spark to electrify the drenched target. Rub then came back with his strategy using Blizzard and freezing the water that came from his previous attack creating a beautiful figure. The judges seemed to understand the purpose of the precious attack and talked for a little before showing the points on the screen. Rub was now second and George was first. They were almost tied and the rest were behind them, but no too far.

The 3rd round was the one that made a difference. Niles used swift and the stars began to turn red a soon as they approached the burning target making a good effect. Rub the made Mimi use Growl... With a high and wonderful voice, the mermaid pokemon began to make a wonderful melody while the ice in the target began to break little by little. Finally the ice broke completely falling in tiny pieces scampered around the target creating a great visual effect. The Lanturn then used Confuse Ray and changed the orther of the next round and Lapras used Aurora beam to the target in a good appeal. The results were now more clear when Rub was first and George just behind him, leaving Lya and Mary behind them by a quite amount of points. The first to make an appeal was Lanturn who used Charge. Lapras used Surf to cover her path with water and strike to the target. Rub then used Safeguard and created a veil to protect him. He did that just in time becaue George told Niles to use Mean Look which startled a bit all of the pokemon except the protected Mimi. The last round started with George on top and with Rub on his heels. Lya came next, but too far from the two boys.

Then the final round started and Niles used Fire Blast creating a flame with the shape of the target who burned it completely in a matter of seconds. He bowed and earned everyone's appaluses. Then Rub stepped forward and told Mimi to use Ice Beam and covering the target with a thin skin of ice which shined with the light in the Contest's hall. Bowing and retiring himself he earned as well his applauses and cheers. After him Lapras finished with Perish Song and Lanturn ended with a combo of Thunder after Charge.

Then the audience became silent. This was the best contest of the day and we all knew that either Rub or George would be the winner. I looked to Sapphire and she was just as nervous as the rest, if not more. She really wanted Rub to win the contest... then the speaker grabbed the microphone and started talking... The audience gasped not daring to bet for anyone.

-Well, this one just proved to be the best performance the judges and I have seen in a while. Let me thank you all, the four of us, for the great show that you put on scene just a minute ago. All the enthusiasm you showed there made this one a great show to be seen- she said before grabbing the paper with the winner of the contest.

Looking at the stage I saw both Rub and George nervous to know the result, but with a proud look in their faces. The crowd was just speechless. Yellow was like Sapphire when Blue only looked at them both smiling before she put a curious face. Then the speaker spoke again:

-IT'S A TIE!

* * *

**So after two chapters without a clear one... Cliffhanger! (I love them XD)**

**This chapter was longer than what I thought, but I hope you found it interesting. The next will bea transition chapter too, but will a higher speed than the last one.**

**Nothing more to say except... REVIEW and STAY TUNNED!**


	13. Chapter 13: A week in a blur

**Hi everyone and welcome to the 13th chapter of this fic!**

**Firsst of all... The reason behind my late update is very simple... UNIVERSITY. That and the fact that I won't update in two weeks made me postpone the chapter. i'll explain it better at the end.**

**Now it's TIME WITH REVIEWS:**

**Guest 1: I'm glad you find it good. As for when I update I try to do it in the early days of the week. But this may not apply in the next one.**

**Guest 2: When he feels like it... he can be.**

**Awesomedude4444: I'm sorry, but I enjoy them so much. That also shows me that you are interested in the next one so it's even better. XD**

**Itsnowedlastnight: Random or not, there will be far more of them... Thanks for the encouragement!**

**Natsuna2427: Well... seems like someone just started to eat sweets again! XD. I'm glad you liked it the way I explained the contest... It's quite difficult to plan the moves and combinations so it's good that someone likes them. **  
**As for the important part... Yes they think he is dead. The reasosns? There are some of them: when I said that he fell of Pilo and that they were flying above a city, I meant that they were like 500m from the ground. Ruby hasn't got a flying type so he is literally falling and while falling a Salamence is chasing him. Plus he is injured and he even struggled to stand up... Sure he could endure the beating up and he is strong, but they thought that there was simply no way for him to survive. On a side note... If you fall from that high, I doubt that when you crash on the ground there so much left of your body. Those are my reasons because this is a very important part of the fic. Tell me if you are convinced or not. As for what happened there... you'll have to wait.**

**Well... that's all for today's TIME WITH REVIEWS. I just hope that you like this chapter very much.**

**What else to say, except for READ and ENJOY!**

* * *

Sapphire's POV

-Well, this one just proved to be the best performance the judges and I have seen in a while. Let me thank you all, the four of you, for the great show that you put on scene just a minute ago. All the enthusiasm you showed there made this one a great show to be seen- said the speaker before grabbing the paper with the winner of the contest.

The crowd was silent, totally silent. Not I, Blue, Yellow, Crystal or anyone at all made a sound. I was so nervous, as the whole public in there. Why, if you are the last people I thought to be anxious for a contest, you may ask. In fact I still don't know. I don't see myself doing or competing in one, but seeing the great performances and the great effort Rub sure made to make those moves I could only hope for he to win. His rival had this same and the next Ribbon and for the age you could see that he and his pokemon had taken part in a lot of contests like that. It was just like when I battled Red in my birthday party. Red has always been better at battling than me, so I was battling with someone who everyone expected to win me. After the fight though, I was very proud of myself because I was reaching his level. I assumed that this situation was quite the same for Rub, the only difference is that I lost and he had chances to win. I wanted him to do what I couldn't so I wanted he to be the winner of this contest.

I looked over him only to see a proud face, and those powerful dark-red eyes Blue and I talked about not so long ago. I can tell that if someone saw him for the first time in that or the previous contest he or she would never believe that this boy was very shy around us and that he is usually mocked by our class "companions". After what were one of the longest 10 seconds of my life the speaker took the microphone again, the air started to feel heavier when she began to talk, something I doubted to be possible.

-IT'S A TIE!- she said surprised.

And the croud kept silent again. I looked towards my friends and they were just as surprised as me. The speaker looked to the judges while the main one only nodded at her like comfirming what the paper said. She then went to talk to them, and after a few exchange of words she grabbed the microphone to talk again and clearify some things.

-Sorry for the commotion ladies and gentelmen, I am now going to make this whole thing clear. The Super-rank Beauty contest final result was a tie in the first place between George and Niles, and Rub with Mimi. We are now going to talk with the two of them and our judges to know how we will decide the whole thing. As said I'm sorry for the commotion, but the fact is that we didn't have a tie in the first place since two years ago. I beg you to wait for some minutes before I will inform you how the contest is going to proceed. For now let's show our thanks to the two other contestants that took place in the contest, Lya and Mary.

And as the two boys went to the judges table, the two girls bowed along with her pokemon and went to the entry of the corridor to the waiting room, they obviously wanted to see how all ended, and as we applauded them four long minutes passed.

-Do you think they are going to decide this with a battle?- asked Blue.

-I would like that, I would be able to see Rub battling- said Crystal.

-Yeah it would be good, but I assume that Rub would quit before having to battle- I said sad- I'm sure that they would decide another method.

-You seem to know him very well- said Yellow surprising me.

-I don't know him that well... It's just that he has always rejected to battle us, or anyone. He rejected battling me, Silver, that boy in class... - I explained- I don't think he will battle for a ribbon.

-But that would mean that he would loose the competition he has worked so hard for- said Blue.

-Yeah... and maybe he would be sad about that. But he said to me that he would rather live without the respect of his companions and not having to fight with them- I explained- There has to be something huge behind his hate towards battles.

-Maybe yes... I would like to know the reason- said Crystal- So how do you believe they are going too solve this?

-I believe they are going to so something related to contests...-guessed Yellow- It also doesn't seem fitting to involve battles in here.

-You are right- said Blue- It's not a place where I would held a battle in here.

\- Seems like we are going to find out vey soon- I said when I saw Rub and George go to the center of the stage and the speaker grab the microphone.

-Hello again ladies and gentelman! After discussing it with both parts, the contestants and the judges, I'm going to let you know how we will decide who will be the winner of this Beauty ribbon- she said- The process will consist in another round in which the two contestants will perform a combination of two attacks. After flipping the coin the order has been settled. George and Niles will be the firsts to perform leaving Rub and Mimi to be the last ones. Then the judges will decide who will win the contest.

After that the public started to talk to each other. Some people were making bets, but not a lot of them. I would say that the result of this contest was unsure, to avoid saying that no one had the smallest idea of who would win.

-A combination of two attakcs... interesting- said Crystal- With one they wouldn't be able to perform a combo.

-It's true... I believe Rub will use that Blizzard and then the Milotic's Growl... that was the most beautiful thing I saw here in this category, today- said Blue.

-I agree with you... It seemed like a wonderful song- said Yellow referring to the Milotic's voice.

-Let's see... I am sure that they won't dissapoint us- I said to them comfident about Rub's ability.

-So let's begin the extraordinary round of the Super-rank Beauty contest- said the speaker- George, your turn.

And after a little talk with Rub... George took the stage. He pointed his Ninetails to position just in front of him and commanded.

-Let's win this once for all, Niles... Start with Swift!- he said and the fox pokemon threw stars around the stage they kept turning around him as a tornado when he finallized his act- Now use Fire Spin!

And turning the area around him and his trainer, the pokemon left a beautiful trace of fire that rose and made the stars explode at the touch creating little fireworks... The little explosions kept rising towards the ceiling and left tiny traces of fire falling down in a beautiful scene. It was truly amazing... When the pokemon stopped running around his trainer both of them vowed. When doing so all the public started clapping and encouraging him. Even we were clapping... The fact was that it was truly beautiful.

While clapping I frowned, this was going to be difficult to surpass, but Rub stood there contemplating the appeal with his actual confident pose. I have to agree with Blue that he makes quite the impact in his current state. I wouldn't hate to see him like this more often, maybe when some of the people that tends to mock him was present.

-And after this wonderful display of abilities ... Rub, your turn to show us how far are you going to go to win- and with that she stepped back leaving all the stage for Rub.

He just stood there and commanded Mimi to position her just in front of him. Then he commanded and did his appeal...

When he was finished, he vowed along with his graceful pokemon and stepped back. The crowd began to clap, but at a low pace. We all seemed robots while clapping just thinking about what he had just seen a moment ago.

-I-I take back m-my words- said Blue- THAT was the most beautiful thing I have seen today in here.

-I agree- whispered Crystal.

-No doubts about it...- said Yellow.

I was just speechless. I was still looking at the stage staring to both him and his pokemon. I had never seen something like that. I heard some giggles from behind and I saw Blue smirking to me, but she then too looked to the stage when the speaker began to talk.

Ruby's POV

-So this will be the procedure to decide who will win this contest, any doubts or problems about it?- said the main judge.

-Not for me- I said.

-It's okay with me too- added George.

We both headed then to the stage while the brown haired speaker told the public the rules of the extraordinary riund we were going to perform. When she stopped and asked George to start he only looked at me before saying:

-You are good to only have the Normal-rank, but now I'll prove you what a Hyper-rank can do...- he said.

-We'll see...- I said to him.

-I'll win with this appeal, but I have to say that I had fun competing against you- he said with his comfidence high.

-I had fun too; with either result I'll be proud of my pokemon. But I'll still try to win- I told him while he just smirked about the callenge and started his appeal.

After his appeal I was amazed. He had shown us a great combination of fire and the Swift. It was a thing worth to be seen. The crowd shouted in joy and started clapping just amazed as I was. I was truly surprised, but I still had to perform so after that the speaker came to me and spoke on the microphone.

-And after this wonderful display of abilities ... Rub, your turn to show us how far are you going to go to win- and with that she stepped back leaving all the stage for me.

Then I made Mimi locate her just in front of me so she could hear my commands perfectly, then I started:

-Let's end this the best way possible Mimi... Use Safegurad to cover the target!- and with her graceful and quick movements the Mermaid pokemon approached the target sliding around it, created a shiny coat around her before getting out of it with a smooth movement, after that she went in front of me again leaving a perfectly covered target- Now Mimi time to finish it, Aurora Beam!

And the Mermaid pokemon shot a multicolored beam to the target. Being covered with Safergurad the protection reflected the beam in all the possible directions creating an stunning sight. Traces of light seemed to dance in the satge... Some long, some shorter... It was like we were experiencing the Northern Lights, but in a closed building. It stopped to matter me if I won that ribbon or not. I couldn't be more proud of my pokemon today. When the beam ceased and the lights slowly faded away I bowed along with Mimi and went to my place. The audience started to clap, but it was a weird clapping. It was a slow, and low clap like they were in some sort of trance. I took it as a good sign so I smiled along with Mimi. Then the moment came and the speaker began to end the show.

-AND THOSE WHERE THE MAGINFICENT APPEALS FROM OUR TWO COORDINATORS!- she yelled at first- I have to thank you guys in the name of this Contests Hall for showing us the most incredible appeals we've seen in a great while. Let me tell you both than even if you loose this contest you can be very proud of yourselves- and then she grabbed the paper of the winner this time- I have in my hand the name of the winner of the contest right now -she said starting the suspense.

I could feel the tension build and my hand began to sweat. By my side Geroge was feeling the same. After 5 seconds she resumed her speech.

-And the worthy winner of the Super-rank Beauty contest of today is...- I kept my breath...- RUB AND MIMI!

And the room stood silent while the words began to sink in... Then just like taking me back to reality George tapped me on the shoulder and spoke to me.

-You won... You deserved it more than me...- he said while heading to the waiting room- But next time I'll win you.

Just after that I smiled to him when Mimi tackled me to the ground. I was the winner...

And the crowd cheered in joy. Applauses, cheers, shouts, ¿wolf-whistles? could be heard from where I was. Looking at the crowd I noticed the person who made that strange noise in the public. There in the crowd I could see 4 girls around my age sitting together. A tiny blonde girl who was clapping, a dark- blue haired girl clapping and shouting as well, and two brunettes. One still had two fingers inside her mouth and the other was trying to stop her from doing that. The last one wore a blue piece of cloth in her head and when she looked to the stage started to cheer like everyone and threw a fist to the air. The cheers continued for a while before they stopped and some people began to head out the building.

I just got up and got the ribbon from the main judge and waved to everyone before I went through the waiting room to grab my bag and then headed outside. I was very tired, it had been a little more three hours since I started competing today so I had all the right to be. My pokemon where okay, but they needed to rest a little. Thinking about this stuff I went outside the Contests' Hall and began to walk through the park towards the Academy when:

-Huaargg!- said a figure in front of me surprising me at first.

With that, my hand went automatically to the pokeball I had in my pocket, Ruru's pokeball. Just before I grabbed the sphere I looked at the maginifcient steel beast that had appeared in front of me. When I did that I smiled.

-I thought you girls would be gone already!- I told them, when the mentioned ones appeared behind him.

-How did you know that we were there?- asked Blue.

-I just noticed you- I told them- Your bandana is quite easy to recognize Sapphire.

-It's true. Come back Rono! - Sapphire said- How didn't he scare you?

-It startled me at first, but when I saw him I noticed that it was yours- I explained them- The fact that I saw you in the audience only made it easier. What were you doing there?

-We were going to see the contest and cheer for you, of course- said Blue automatically.

-W-well thanks for that- I said surprised, no a single person ever wnet to a contest to see me or cheer for me- So did you like what you saw?

-Of course I did- squealed Yellow surprising all of us- it was amazing.

-Yeah we all did- added Sapphire with a excited voice- You won all of them again!

-Yeah and those performaces... They were incredible!- said Crystal afterwards.

-Not to say the final one- sadi Blue then.

-Yeah that Aurora Beam was something to be seen- flattered Sapphire.

-How could you do that?- asked Yellow.

-Well, thank you girls. I'm flattered that you liked the show that much- I said proud and embarrassed at the same time as we started to walk again- I never thought you, of all people, would come to see a contest and much less to be excited about it.

-I was quite skeptical about it...- said Blue- but you sure have some talent to do that.

-Well, thanks- I said- It means a lot.

-So what are you going to do now Rub?- asked Yellow.

-Why don't you come with us? I'm sure that Silver will have enough food for you- said Crystal.

-I'm sorry, but I have to refuse...- I said.

-Why?- asked me Sapphire.

-Well I still have to finish our report for tomorrow- I explained- The contests have prevented me from doing it earlier.

-It's a shame...- said Blue.

-Well maybe next week... Or not, since I'm going home on Sunday again- I said after thinking for a short time- But I'll be able to come to have lunch with you some of these days, if you want.

-Okay- said Yellow.

-Why don't we have lunch at your apartment one day?- said Blue.

-Blue! You usually don't invite yourself!- said Crystal.

-Only if he wants to...- defended Blue.

-Why not? I've been in your apartment so it's only fair to do it in mine- I said- On Wednesday?

-Yep, we'll tell the others- said Sapphire grinning.

-So well I believe I should get going...- I said to them- See you tomorrow.

Sapphire's POV

-So well, I belive I should get going...- he said- See you tomorrow.

-See ya tomorrow then Rub- I said when he just started to walk to his apartment while we caught the other path.

After that we continued to walk towards Silver's place. Just as we entered his apartment my PokeGear rang so I got it and talked to my father on the phone just ouside the door.

-Hi Papa! How are things?- I asked.

-Well they are good. How are things in the academy?- he asked.

-Things are good as well, not much has happened here- I said.

-Well, I can't say the same. That investigation is getting more and more confusing- he said- I thought about asking for PROF. Oak and Elm's help in this issue.

-That would be a great idea- I said- Have you discovered anything?

-Nope, not at all- he said sad before adding in a more cheerful voice- but not everything is bad. I met my best friend from highschool in here.

-This is great! I'm so happy for you!- I said- You lost contact with all of them right? How could you meet him?

-It happens that he is a Gym leader now, and he went there to protect us researchers. He was very strong when he was young so that doesn't surprise me that much- he said- In fact he helped me to catch that pokemon I told you about. Talking about that, I'll send it tomorrow morning so it should arrive around Wednesday morning.

-That's great. I can't wait to know what kind of pokemon it is!- I said excited.

-Well I could tell you, but I prefer it to be a surprise- he said winking at me- Well Sapphire I have to hung up, but I will be available this Sunday so if you want we can go somewhere!

-We will Papa. I'm looking forward to it- I sid happily. I can't spend much time with my father, but I love to do it when I can- Bye!

-Goodnight Sapphire!

And with that I entered the apartment. We talked a lot about Rub's contest and they were quite surprised that we were so excited about it. We explained them most of the appeals, combos and moves he used. I was still new at that so I let Yellow answer most of the questions for me. Emerald asked me if I liked the show and he, as the others, was surprised when I nodded. After the dinner and talking to the others for a long time I explained them the plans for Wednesday and we all went home. I was rather tired; I assume that the tension in the Contests Hall had a very tiring effect on me. I went to sleep as soon as I could.

**Wednesday 2****nd**** of October (2p.m.)**

A ringing sound was heard and all I could feel was relief. The classes had just ended for the day. Even though the last subject was quite enjoyable, Pokemon Types, it still had been 6 hours since classes started today so I was tired. We had another report for Geography for Friday and quite a lot of homework. I was doing the report with both Emerald and Rub again so I would enjoy doing it, but that didn't made me forget that it was still a report. The subject of this report was "Legendary places", and the teacher wanted us to list and explain some strange places in the world which would have something misterious in it. I didn't even know for where to start, but then she said that this report would also count in our history lesson since it was quite attached to it, this made it a quite important report.

As we, me and Emerald, waited for Rub to join us at the end of the corridor we saw him getting out the class and coming to meet us. Then I saw the same boy the had that argument with him last week stand in front of him and tell him in his always-towards-Rub mocking tone:

-The fact that you won my sister in the contest doesn't mean anything- he told Rub- You still are a weakling to me and you will be until you battle me.

-Okay then- Rub said and walked past him, not without that fake smile.

The boy just turned away with his friends who started to laugh at Rub from the distance. I could hear something like "Looks like Contest's boy doesn't have the guts to battle" and more things of the kind. When they saw him approaching us and stopping to talk with us, but, their faces became ones of jelousy and anger. I smirked at this while the three of us walked to the school exit and went to the meeting place. When we met the other Dexholders in that clearing where Rub cheered me up that night, we all followed his lead towards his apartment. I could see that those places where just a 5 minutes walk far from each other. When we entered to the house I was surprised to see that it was way cleaner than any of our apartments. It was a bit smaller, the living room was tinier, but we, being 10, were able to be there quite comfortably.

Blue, Yellow and Emerald hepled him make the food while I, Gold and Green prepared the table to eat. Red, Silver, Rub and Crystal were going to clear the table after the meal. Looking around his apartment I couldn't see much. In his living room was a sofa and an armchair with the normal TV and a shelf with books and some more things. I saw he same picture he has at the screen of his laptop, but it was larger so I could see his pokemon better. I recognized most of them since I had seen them in those contests. I could see Zuzu, Nana, Coco, Mimi and Popo. In that photo was him and his mother, but between Zuzu and Nana there was another pokemon. It was a Kirlia, but I hadn't seen it before in the contests. When he saw me looking at the photo he came and chuckled a bit.

-Do you like that picture?- he asked casually- You already saw that on my laptop.

-I know it's just that I can see it more clearly here- I told him- Is that your mom?

-Yes she is- he answered.

-She is pretty- I told him in a nostalgic way, I wonder why I can open to him that much- I can't remember mine she died when I was very little.

-I'm sorry about that- he said putting a hand on my shoulder, in a attempt to comfort me.

-Thanks- I told him while trying to change the subject- I have seen most of your pokemon in your contests or in class, but I haven't seen that Kirlia.

-It's true, you still haven't seen Ruru- he answered -You will probably, but now she is resting in my room. She is tired from yesterday's training so we should let her rest.

-Why don't you use her in your contests?- I asked.

-That's because I already entered them and won all the Smart category ribbons with her when I was back at home- he explained- I had little time to do it so I only entered with one pokemon, her. When I came here I started from 0 with the others who never competed in one before.

-Why did you only enter with her?- I asked him.

-My dad never approved me to compete in them so I had to escape for a short while before he came home from the Gym- he said quite sad- I wanted to see if I was getting better so I entered with her every time.

-And what about now? Does he approve now?- I asked.

-Nope, and he is never going to- he said sadly.

-Why?- I asked him.

-He only likes strenght and thinks the same as the main part of the people in the world, that they are useless- he answered- but since he's not here to stop me, I'll do as I please whit them- and with that he went to the kitchen to finish the meal again with those sad eyes I was beginning to get used to see.

A few more minutes after that the meal was prepared so we all sat around the table and began to eat the stew they made. The meal was delicious and after a morning in which we had to stay on the same class listening to the teachers for 6 hours in a row and bear the fans, whose interest in us only increased after the incident, we were all quite hungry. We talked about nothing and everything unitl some comment was brought to the conversation.

-So Rub, are you excited about the "Battle Royale"?- Red asked casually.

-I don't really know what it is- he answered him while still looking to his plate - but by the name, I guess won't like it that much.

-Well as the name says it's a day or morning that will be full of battles- said Gold.

-I couldn't have explained it better...- said Crystal sarcastically- It's a competition in which every single student of the Academy battles each other. We are all scampered all over the academy and if you meet someone you battle with him. If you win you continue, if you loose you are out.

-Then the last ten people would meet and decide the way to end the competition- added Green.

-You guys must be thrilled about this competition...- he said with a faint smile.

-Of course! This is the best day of the term!- said Emerald aloud.

-Yes, a whole morning of battling and showing all the Academy who really is the best trainer- said Gold with a smirk.

-Who is never you- added Silver which made him flinch and everyone laugh.

-I know, I know...- he said- but we are always the last ones to lose.

-I would be horrible if not- said Green in a challenging tone- We are the Dexholders after all, we have to be able to beat them all.

-It's true- added Blue before changing the subject- You know about the other event is going to take place the following week after the "Battle Royale"?

We all shooked our heads at her question so she just continued explaining.

-I heard that some teacher has proposed to hold a Ball on Saturday, 2nd of November -she said surprising us- And it will be a fancy one.

-A ball?-asked Gold skeptically.

-YEAH! I believe we should go to that ball- he said- It's going to be fun.

-I'm out- said Silver.

-Me too- agreed Emerald.

-I'm not going to that Ball- said Crystal.

-I'm out too, I'm not going to wear a dress and go there- I added, my hate towards dresses is enormous. It reminds me of when I was like a scared puppy.

-I prefer to spend the night training- said Green, who got a glare from Blue.

-Me too- said Red while Yellow just sighed in dissapointment.

-I'm not going either- our blonde friend added.

-I won't go either- said Rub who got up and went to the kitchen to start to wash the dishes.

-What about you Gold?- asked Blue who got a glare from Crystal.

-I'm out too...- he said- if no one's going, I'll pass...

-Oh, you guys are no fun at all!- said Blue before making a mischievous smile and added in a whisper who only I could hear- I assure you that some of you are deffinitely going to that ball...

I flinched a little after that whisper, when Blue has her mind set on something... Not very people can stop her. After that we cleared the table and helped him clean the apartment a little before exitting his house and heading, the 10 of us, to the beach. Why we were going there? Well I was going to introduce my friends to my new water-type pokemon who had just arrived today in the morning. While going ther I turned to see Rub who was silent at the other side of the group. Then Emerald approached him and they started talking, I just went to them to be able to hear their conversation when I heard Emerald say the name of the event we talked earlier about.

-No, I'm not really excited about the "Battle Royale"- he said- But you will have a good time and I will spend this time doing something I feel more convenient.

-Wait, you are not taking part of it?- Emerald asked surprised.

-Nope.

-Why not?- Emerald asked then.

-Because I hate battling, so I won't take part of a battling competition if I can avoid it- Rub answered.

-You know you can't avoid it- our short and blonde friend said- Everyone has to enter it.

-Then I'll give up as soon as it starts- Rub said then.

-But then everyone will start mocking more at you- Emerald said to him- It could be the best opportunity to shut them up once for all and earn their respect.

-If to earn their respect I have to get my pokemon hurt in a battle...- said Rub in a serious and straighforward tone- Then that so-called "respect" means nothing to me.

And he just then fastened his walk to leave him behind, while Crystal then started to talk to him as he passed by her and challenged to a chess game the next time they get the opportunity to do so. I went to Emerald then, but he noticed me and talked to me.

-You heard the conversation, didn't you?- he said turning to face me.

-Yes I did. Why did you say that?- I asked him- You and I probably are the ones who know him the most and we all knew that this would be his answer.

-I just wanted to be sure- he said- and if he actually fell for the challenge then we would be alble to battle him. That's something you want to do, isn't it?

-Yeah and I feel that despite what everybody says he has to know how to battle- I whispered him- It's impossible that he hasn't learned anything from a Gym leader so he must be strong. He has a balanced team so I think that he would be a challenge.

-That's what I believe too, but I feel that we will have to wait for now to battle him- I heard him say when we finally arrived at the beach.

The beach was actually empty because, even though the good weather we were having, we had already entered the Autumn season so not a lot of people went there right now. The parks and grass-fields were full of people with picnic bags, though.

-We are here Sapph- said Red- now show us your new companion.

-If you told us to come here it must mean that it's a Water-type- said Green and I nodded.

-It is, but that's not his only type- I said them creating expectation.

-Then release it, I want to see it with my eyes- said Blue while Silver nodded and the rest seemed very interested.

-Well there you go then- I said grabbing his pokeball and releasing the pokemon to the sea water- Go Relo!

And with that a fish-like pokemon appeared in the sea. It had a strong head which seemed to be covered by a rock. The head's color was lighter when the rest of his body was in a dark brown color with strange patterns of a more light shade of brown along his body. In one side he had a red point that attracted a lot of your visual attention.

-What pokemon is that?- asked Gold.

-Why don't you look on your Pokedex Gold?- asked Crystal- That's one of their uses after all.

-That's right- he said embarrassed while I scratched my pokemon's rock-like head.

Then all the Dexholders took out their Pokedex and pointed to the pokemon just like I had done earlier that morning. They started reading at the data that the Pokedex provided about his pokemon. Just I turned to see Rub looking curiously at the pokemon.

-He is a rock-type too, isn't he?- he asked me suprising me.

-Yes, he is a Relicanth and is a Water-Rock type- I explained- How did you know that?

-I saw a photo of one of those in a history book which said that this pokemon lives at very high depths- he explained- also he seems to have a tough body for that reason.

-It seems a good reason- said Green from behind- You have a good eye for pokemon.

-It's just thanks to that book- he just said.

-Wow, Sapphire he is just like my Omny- said Yellow before sending out her Omastar to the water.

Then after a while everyone sent out his water types and Yellow and Red released their Pikachus too to play around for a while. The only who kept watching the pokemon was Rub. Just after a while he brought one pokeball out and realeased Mimi to the salty water. The Mermaid pokemon just went ot his trainer who just spoke some words to her and she went back to the sea. I could see all of the other Dexholders looking at the beautiful pokemon swimming in the sea, while Green even scanned her on his Pokedex. After some more minutes Mimi went to sit next to Rub and he began to brush her scales in the sand.

We all had fun in our way. Yellow just made a little sculpture of a Chuchu, or Pika, mixing sand and water, she is very good at every kind of art. Silver and Gold had a quick battle there before returning with everyone. The major part of us went inside the water, not inside just enough to get our feet wet and be more near to our water types. Rub on the other hand kept brushing and cleaning Mimi's scales with his glasses on and his concentrated face. Green just took a book and began to read it.

I was watching my Relicanth swimming peacefully with the other water-types, until Poltaro send a Water gun towards him. After a little while all the Water-types were sending Water guns to each onther in a playful manner. While the pokemon were having fun I turned to see everyone smiling at the sight, they were like little kids playing in the water splashing its other. While watching these we sat on the sand chatting with everyone. After a while it was time to go and we commanded them to come back. After Gold and Emerald refused completely Blasty was told to unleash a low-powered Hidro Cannon to the water near them. The result was: two soaked companions and 8 laughing at them.

After using Explotaro to dry them, we all went back to our apartment. Not everyone as me Emerald and Rub headed towards the library to start our report for Friday. After spending the afternoon with my friends I was in a lot better mood than before, so I was more than happy to spend more time with some of them, even though it was for a report.

**Sunday 6****th**** of October**

The rest of the week passed in a blur. After classes, reports and both team training sessions and the individual I with all my pokemon, except Walo, but foccusing on Relo, the only times I was able to relax were the ones I spent with my friends during lunch everyday or when we had dinner on Friday. Even Rub went to have luch with us more often, but not everyday.

Even the fans seemed to loosen up a little due to the most feared time of the term, exams' period. All the Academy had the exams' period in the same days. It would start the 14th of October and end the day of the "Battle Royale", the 25th. That day was marked in my calendar since the day Red told us the date. It would be the best day of the term, a day of battling and having fun. It would be hard to be in the Top 10, but I felt confident and ready. Too bad that before that we would have to do the exams for all the subjects.

Right now I was heading towards the town to meet with my dad. In my path I saw Rub sleepily going to the same direction. I hid in a bush to surprise him when he passed by its side.

-UAAAAH!- I yelled and he jumped a bit.

-Sapphire? You really like to surprise me don't you?- he said then chcuckling- First with Rono and now...

-I saw you walking so sleepily that I couldn't help it- I told him laughing.

-Yeah I just got up...- he answered- Where are you going?

-I'm going to meet my dad in town- I told him- And you?

-I'm going to catch a taxi in town as well. I'm going home today- he just answered.

-Well why don't we go together then?- I asked him- I'm meeting him there also.

-Sure.

And with that we started to walk towards the town. We talked about some random things in our way there.

-How's Relo? Is he getting allong with your other pokemon?- he asked as we entered town.

-Yeah, he is. He is quite strong and is improving very quickly- I told him.

-I thought so- he said to me- And you should be happy to have a Relicanth, they were thought to be extinct not so far ago.

-I am- I said- I'm grateful to my dad and his friend.

-Friend?

-Yeah, he met an old friend while doing a strange research for the Pokemon Association- I told him- That friend helped him catch this pokemon. My dad said that he is a Gym leader now- but as soon as I said that his face darkened a bit- My dad even went to his home to meet his family on Thursday for what he said.

-Good for him- he said changing his face with a smile.

-I want to meet him too- I said- maybe when we finish exams I will be able to.

-I'm sure he will want to meet you- he said- Meeting a Dexholder it's something that no one would refuse.

-I hope so- I told him and then I spotted my dad in one bar having a coffee- Hey there's my dad. You want to meet him?

-I can't!- he said quickly, surprising me. He then spoke again- I'm sorry, but that's my ride...- he said pointing to a taxi at the other side of the street- I have three hours by car so I should get going.

-Oh, okay- I said.

-I hope I'll have another chance to meet him -he spoke then calmer- I really want to meet him, I can assure you.

-I'm sure you will- I assured him - then have a good time there Rub!

-I wish you the same Sapphire- he told me and entered the taxi and left waving at me from inside.

-Hello Sapphire!- yelled my dad from the distance when I started running to give him a hug- How are you?

-I'm good, and you?- I asked him who seemed very happy to see me.

-I'm good as well- he said- You are ready to go?

-Of course I am!- I told him- Where are we going to go?

-Why don't we visit the place where I found Rono?- he said- I want to check some pokemon there.

-Perfect!- I said and then I sent out Pilo- Let's go?

-Yes- and we hoped on the green dinosaur pokemon- Who was that boy Sapphire?

-What boy?- I asked him, but I could guess who he was talking about.

-That boy with you were talking before he entered that taxi and left- he asked before.

-He is Rub, the boy I talked you about- I said to him.

-Right, that boy who is hanging out with you, Crystal, Red and the rest. Isn't he?- he said.

-Yes it's him- I told him.

-It's strange that you allow a guy who is very new in the academy to hang out with you... You always said that you hate fans- he told me.

-That's the difference. He's not like the other students. He treats us like equals, not with fanaticism- I started to explain- He always try his best not to bother us since he arrived. He lets us have our space when we need it. He was very shy at the beginning, but then he became more confident around us. Plus he is very intelligent and me and Emerald always do our reports with him.

-Well I'm gald that he is like this- he told me.

-I am too. I never thought that I would find a friend like him apart from the others- I told him.

-It seems that we all found some unnexpected friend lately- he said happily- Like father like daughter.

-Yeah dad why don't you explain me how was visitting your old friend?- I told him- I know you are very happy about that.

-I sure am, we were best friends there and after we finished our studies we kept in touch by letters. After a while, but he moved and we lost contact. I was very happy to see him in that island- he said with one of the greatest smiles I have seen him make- The day there was...

Someone's POV

I was walking in my room again, after a little train with all of my powerful pokemon. Even though I don't enter fights that much, that's what happens when you are the Leader or Master of an organisation, I had to be the strongest or one of them. I had been able to keep my skills sharp and even improve in those years in which my dream was postponed.

Everything was going as planned. The machine was improving day after day and the results of that pokemon's test were as amazing as I expected. In less than a month all the requirements, or almost, that my dream needed would be prepared. The grunts were improving their skills, too. I was so close to my dream that I could nearly toch it with my blue-gloved right hand. The only thing that remained to be done was the most difficult one. The one we had to begin to plan now. Then as if responding to my questions the videosphone rang and the face of the person I wanted to talk to appeared in the screen.

-Master- he said vowing- I have good news for you, Master.

-Great, that's what I needed to hear- I said with expecteation.

-I have not one, but two perfect days to put our plan in action- he said surprising me.

-Two?

-Yes, and those dates are very near from each other- he explained me-They are also not very far from the day-limit you set for the machine to be finished.

\- Very good, we will have to plan everything fo those days. We will use the later day as a back up assuming we won't succed the first attempt- I said to him- How far away are those dates.

-Two days. That means the second one would also be a surprise for them, they won't expect to have two attacks in two days.

-That's a great thinking, I'm pleased with that- I said to him.

-It's my pleasure master- he responded vowing with a smile.

-You all better not screw this up- I told him making his serious face return- I'll wait until then, but I better not have to wait more than that...

-You'll not have to, master- he said.

-Good. Now I would be glad to know those actual dates and why they are so convenient- I told him- We have to plan the voyage to our destiny, too.

-Okay, master. If you agree with them. The first atempt will take place on...

* * *

**So that's the end of the chapter number 13. It was quite long and fin to write. A shame that my university work took much of my free time.**

**I have some things to say:**

**1- As I said due to my exams, I won't update this story next week. Sorry, but I have to pass those exams.**

**2- I don't know what to do with the next chapter. I mean that I don't know if I will split it in two or I will make a extra-large chapter to continue it. You'll find out my decision. (If I make two of them I'll try to post in quicklier that I am used to).**

**Well so that's all. I only have to ask you to REVIEW and STAY TUNNED!**


	14. Chapter 14: Train of thought and a date

**Hi everyone and feel welcomed in the 14th chapter of this fic.**

**First of all... thanks for understanding those two weeks without updates. For those who asked, my exams went quite well, I just hope and pray I get the marks I want.**

**As promised... it's TIME WITH REVIEWS!**

**novaking2832: Last battle was only 4 chapters before... just wait a little more...**

**Itsnowedlastnight: Thanks for the encouragement (both of them). I really hope that you have fun reading this chapter.**

**Guest 1: Thanks for the encouragement. And yeah I'll try to update in the early days of the week. If I cahnge this I will say something.**

**Guest 2: Thanks for understanding, exams are a major force in my student life.**

**Natsuna2427: I'm happy that I made myself clear. This is one very important part of the fic so I wnated to leave that clear. Yes definitely, 6 of school is insane! And fot the unknown person you'll find out soon. Thanks for the encouragement and I hope you like this one to.**

**And that's all with TIME WITH REVIEWS! With this chapter I supass the number of 100.000 words! In those chapter I aslo surpassed the 53 reviews! And that's not all... This story also received more thatn 4.000 visits. This is a surprise for me! I would've never thought that I would get those numbers. I only have to thank you both readers, floowers, REVIEWERS and people who favourited this story. THANK YOU!**

**Now, I've got nothing more to add, but someone els does. With his help we will try to improve the quality of this fic.**

**How's it going everyone, AlejandroSalsa here, Or as I call myself on my YouTube Show ButtonJam (SHAMELESS SELF PROMOTION!), LexClone5. I am the new editor of this series, and hopefully will be in other series if RubySpe will allow me to be. If you want to know what I look like, literally imagine Ruby with slightly darker skin and brown eyes, that is it. I actually sent an edited version of the previous chapter to RubySpe, and literally just a couple of hours later, the unedited version went up (Horrible timing!). At the time of writing this, my computer is broken, but that will not stop me, for I have a cell phone (HOORAY FOR TECHNOLOGY!). So, let's get started, shall we RubySpe?**

**LC5's Disclaimer - We should all have hope and look toward the day where man realizes the sounds exiting his mouth are mostly complaints and a change occurs (Chevelle - Still Running)  
**  
**Well, you know now who is my editor! Now that you know him... READ and ENJOY!**

* * *

Ruby's POV

-Good for him- I told her when she said that her dad had met his old friend again, who turned out to be my dad.

-I want to meet him too- she said- maybe when we finish the exams, I will be able to.

-I'm sure he will want to meet you- I said truly believing my words, both my mom and dad would love to meet her- Meeting a Dexholder it's something that no one would refuse.

-I hope so- she told me when she noticed something - Hey there's my dad. You want to meet him?

I froze at that simple question. Want? Of course! He was a well-known professor and her father. But I couldn't, not when he probably saw me in pictures or photos at home. If he recognized me... I would have to do some explaining I was not prepared to do. The only thing I could do was to find a way to avoid it. I was lucky when I saw my taxi across the street.

-I can't!- I said too quickly and surprising her with my answer. I tried to explain the situation better- I'm sorry, but that's my ride...- I said pointing to a taxi at the other side of the street- I have three hours by car so I should get going.

-Oh, okay- she said a bit disappointed.

-I hope I'll have another chance to meet him -I told her- I really want to meet him, I can assure you.

-I'm sure you will- she said to me after that with a smile - then have a good time there Rub!

-I wish you the same Sapphire- I told her and I entered the car and we left.

As the trip went by I just remembered the things that happened in those last weeks. Those two had been way more calm and quiet than the first two weeks I spent there, but I was able to spend more time with my friends. Either doing school work or hanging out I spent a lot more time with them, the difference was that in those first weeks everything was either new or more... let's say eventful. Without realizing I found myself comparing those nine kids I met five years ago in that prison and the nine teenagers I met not even a month ago.

Red: when I met him, he was as depressed as everyone else was, but for some reason he kept smiling. He always had a smile in his face. When he fought, when he talked... I could tell that it was kinda forced at first, but when we got to know each other better those smiles were becoming more and more real ones. Now this fact still remains the same. Whenever I see him I can see that smile he gives to us, and the brighter one he gives to Yellow too. He was and still is kind of dense about some things. His attitude is always positive and he is determined. He is also very aware of his surroundings, but he prefers to play dumb sometimes. His dream in life describes him entirely: "I want to fight and win against everyone in a battle".

Blue: She was silent at first when we met her, as the rest, but she was the first to open up to the group. She helped me to make the others do the same. She is very cheerful and active just as she was then, only now it has increased. For her past she is a keen observer person, but that does not prevent her to take any opportunity to have fun. As before she used to made fun and embarrass someone easily. She was teasing me even before I told her my name in that clearing.

Green: He was the serious and calm type. He was the last to open up in that jail, but not for fear. He was just seeing and listening to the others and analysing everything. He wanted to be the last I assume. We talked a lot with each other there. While planning the escape the four people who were always there were Green, Red, Blue and me. The change I saw in him is the quite visible. He is more cautious now and has the respect of the whole group, in fact some advice from each Dexholder is taken into account when something important happens. I know that he is more cautious because he is the only one that still keeps a safe distance from me. Another change that I saw in him, and I was glad for this, was that he laughed more now and I should probably thank Blue for that. That action when he battled that new threat though, surprised me.

Yellow: she hasn't changed much. She was scared there, but when we all started to open up she began to feel more at ease. After a while we could see that she was getting comfortable, but her shyness was still there. It's still there. She is shy in every normal day, but she changed to a determined girl in a second when she is or was needed. I've got nothing to add about her powers.

Gold: he was, is, and always will be, reckless. The way he battled vs. Sapphire was proof enough. There he was the first after Blue to open up because of his one track mind. Even if he continued to be reckless, he had matured a little. Not in the way Crystal or Silver wanted him to, but in a way. He is still quite the flirt, but Crystal keeps him in his place.

Crystal: she was depressed there, a lot. She explained her life quite quickly, but she was far from happy there. A whole month passed before we could make her understand that we would escape some day. She was too aware of the problems and difficulties, but we couldn't blame her. After all, she grew in an orphanage and she spent lots of hours helping the orphanage's owners take care of the children there. She was very attached to her "little-brother" figure, Emerald.

Silver: again, the serious type. He resembled, and still does, Green a lot. The difference is that he is not that cautious sometimes. He talks to me more than Green did and even when he doesn't like my answers, he tries to understand the reason behind them. He is very observant, just as his "sister". He looks up to Blue a lot.

Emerald: Like Yellow, he hasn't changed much either. He was childish after the mood lightened up in there. He still is, and he has a one-track mind. There, he was always near Crystal for comfort and when not with her he was either talking to me and Sapphire. He felt comfortable with the others too, but for the age he was naturally attracted to us. I didn't knew he was so attracted to technology, but that's not a bad thing I suppose.

Sapphire: You and everyone would call me an idiot if I said that she hasn't changed much. She entered there scared to death. She was silent, crying, and very shy around us, but when I talked to her that day she started to change. I could see a determined girl from then on out. She was weak at first, but after all the effort she put she changed. Now I just can see that those changes were for good. She is strong-willed, determined, and she has the strength to move on. Yet she keeps things the way she was before. She is still a caring person and when I saw her break down when she had that argument with Green or that time in front of my "gravestone" I could remember from those times that she broke down in front of me in that lab.

To sum up... Yeah, everyone was different, yet, still remained the same group of people I met before. This only gave me the hope that when I finally decided to confess who I really am, they would accept me, even after changing so much. Thinking about that I suddendly fell asleep in the taxi for the two hours that separated me from my home.

-We are here, young man- said the the driver in a stern voice.

And sure I was in front of my house.. I could see my mom getting out and coming to get me just after I stepped outside of the car and the taxi left. She gave me one of those bear hugs that can take out all the air from your lungs, which that did happen. She then guided me inside the house and after pouring me some tea she sat down with a smile on her face. We started to talk about the things that happened in those two weeks at home and in the academy, but she just refused to talk about Prof. Birch's visit on Thursday saying that my dad would be the one to explain everything to me. After the tea she looked at the clock and she stood up and went to grab a basket from the kitchen.

-What are you doing mom?- I asked her.

-We are going to have a picnic in the park with your dad today. He said that we should meet him in about an hour because he got a challenger, but for once I want to see him battling- she said happily.

The idea of a picnic wasn't too bad for me, but I wasn't very keen of going to see my dad in a Gym battle. Even that fact, my mom was so eager to go that I just couldn't deprive her from that. The fact that I didn't let her see my last battle sure helped me decide.

-Ok, I will spend that time doing something else- I told her and we dashed out of the house.

In about 15 minutes we arrived at the Gym. I was about to leave my mom to enter alone when I heard her say something that caught my attention.

-Looks like Norman's battling one of Ruby's ex-companions- she said as went inside.

I couldn't help myself so I went inside to see that battle. The challenger was Tom, one of the classmates that made fun of me. He was quite strong at battling, but so overconfident. He used to mock me in front of everyone and try to impress the girls in the class with his "amazing" ability to battle. When my dad noticed me enter just nodded, but my mom was quite surprised.

-Didn't you say that you were going to do something else?- she said with a grin.

-Yeah, but I really want to see if Tom has improved a little since the last time he made fun of me- I told her.

-You think that he has a chance to beat your dad?- she asked me.

-If he is the same person I remeber... not a chance.

And the battle started. My dad was able to beat his Loudred, Vulpix and tie with his Graveler with only Linoone. Tom was only able to defeat him after using Explosion which knocked out both pokemon. The battle, being 4 vs. 4, was clearly in my dad's favour. Even the fact Tom was still so overconfident. He threw out his last and best pokemon, his Breloom. I couldn't resist so I spoke to him.

-I'm sorry Tom, but you in trouble- I told him.

-Looks like Mr. Weakling knows more than me about battles- he said making fun of me- I know that in contests the pokemon types doesn't matter, but in a battle they do.

-I know Tom, you better be prepared- I told him.

-Your daddy is finished with this one- he then turned his focus to the battle when Norman sent out one of his male Vigoroth.

-Why did you say something to him? Why you warned him?- my mom asked me.

-Because I know it's already over, but he can't see it - I told her- I tried to warn him, but he feels that he is better than anyone else so he won't take my advice into account. Maybe this will open his eyes a little.

-So you want to embarras him?- she asked.

-He made fun of me for 5 years in a row. It's time for his confidence to low a little, it won't hurt.

And with that the battle started... and ended in less than two minutes. The time my dad spent dodging Breloom's attacks and attacked the grass type with Flamethrower. Tom was suprised by that and Breloom fainted. He recalled his pokemon and went outside. I talked to him when he approached the exit passing next to me.

-I'm the son of the Gym leader you were battling to so I knew some of his suprise attacks, like his Vigoroth's Flamethrower, that he uses sometimes- I told him- Even though I'm a weakling, my advice could've helped you.

-You have nothing to teach me Contest boy- and with that he just walked to the pokemon center.

After my dad finished to clean the Gym we all went to the park. We placed ourselves in one spot my mom found one day when walking through it. It was a place that allowed us to be alone and far from the other people who gathered there to spend time, but allowed us to be comfortable. We sat down and started to talk with each other. We had lunch and we talked with each other in a calm way, not that this was very normal in my family. After a while I laid on the grass and I finally asked my dad how went the visit Sapphire's dad paid to them.

-It went okay- he plainly said- I introduced him to your mother and they seemed to get along pretty well.

-Of course we did- said my mom- He is nice and very intelligent. We talked about a lot of things that day. From jobs to interests, and of course, our family.

At the sound of that single word my mom said, I fliched and my dad noticed it.

-Don't worry Ruby, it was inevitable- he said- When he saw the photo of your mom and you with your pokemon he just asked if that was our son.

-And your answer was?

Norman's POV

_-It was good to meet you again Norman- said the professor- I missed hanging out with you._

_-Those were good times- I said to him sitting on the couch with him and my wife._

_-They sure were... I hope that we will see each other more often from now on- he said- Not that would be very difficult..._

_-Of course! We are working with each other now, but even when we have to get back to our routines, I assure you that we will see each other frequently._

_-I agree with him- the only lady in the house said- I would love to get to know you better._

_-So how is it to have a Gym leader as a husband?- asked Birch to my wife._

_With that the afternoon went by and soon it was dinner time. We convinced him to have dinner with us and sleep in the house so that we would go to that coast to investigate together. While waiting for the dinner to be prepared we were in the living room talking when he noticed the photo of a white capped boy, my wife and the boy's pokemon._

_-Is he your son?- he asked._

_-Yes he is- I said to him standing up._

_-How old is he?- he asked- he seems to be 13 or 14 on that photo._

_-He was 14 in that one, but now he is 15- I told him._

_-Wow, he is just like my daughter Sapphire... she just turned 15 two weeks ago- he said- Wait, I didn't tell you that I have a daughter right? _

_-I already knew- I told him "I know far more than you think"._

_-You did?_

_-Of course! Everyone knows who is Sapphire Birch- I told him- The younger female member of the famous Dexholders._

_-That's right, sometimes I forget that she is famous- he said scratching the back of his head in embarrassement- She seems so normal that nobody would say that._

_-That's great. In fact I knew that she was the daughter of Prof. Birch. What I didn't know is that YOU were professor Birch- I told him cuckling- you must be very proud of her._

_-I am- he said dreamily- she is so strong and still is the same around me as she always was, that I can't help but feel like I am one of the luckiest fathers of the world._

_-You should- I told him- she is no more than 15 and she already is one of the best battlers around. Not to say that she helped to stop Team Rocket and other organizations._

_-She's done so much and she is still very young. Sometimes I'm afraid that something will happen to her, while battling some organization- he said frowning- but she and her friends always pull through and win._

_-Who would've thought that you, of all people, would have one of the best battlers in the world as your daughter- I told him in a playful manner._

_-Hey! I wasn't that bad at battling. It's just that I wanted to learn other things then- he defended- Besides I'm sure that your son is just as eager as you to battle everyone._

_-Well... You know kids this days... he does what he wants- I told him._

_-Speaking of that, where is he? I would like to meet your son- he asked._

_-He is studying abroad- I told him- I sent him to some school by his own to learn how the real life is._

_-Just like my daughter then. She, with the other Dexholders, are studying in the Pokemon Academy- he explained- they are always followed by fans who annoy them to no end._

_-That's the price of fame I guess- I told him._

_-Yeah, but she doesn't like that treatment one bit- and laughed at that._

_After that we went to have dinner and finally to sleep. Before we parted the next day he promised that the next visit he would pay us or vice-versa our sons would be there to finally meet. Little did he know that those teenagers didn't need any introductions._

-And that's was it- I told my son. Besides me the woman of the family seemed to be asleep in the grass with one arm wrapped around my waist.

-Thank you dad- he said still laying on the grass and looking at the sky.

-For what?

-For not saying anything to him- he said.

-It was a promise- I said- I'm not going to break it, but I'm not helping you do that either. That was our deal.

-I know- and he just put his hands to the back of his head like a pillow- but thanks anyway.

-Can you tell me more things about your friends?- I asked him.

-What do you want to know?- he asked.

-Well I would like to battle them someday so what about some information about their strong points?- I asked him.

-If you say so...- he didn't sound convinced by my purpose, but I didn't need that after all- Who do you want to know about?

-Let's begin with Yellow...

-In a RPG she would undoubtably be the Healer. She can heal pokemon and see their minds so she can understand them too. You won't be battling Yellow for fun because she doesn't like to hurt pokemon unnecessarily - he explained- If you are a threat to her friends or someone important to her, though, be prepared. She is very good at battling, and if she battles with Red... she is even better.

-Okay, then as you metioned him...- I said- What's the strongest point of Red?

-Battling in general. He can make very good mid-battle strategies at battling and he has incredible battle reflexes. His pokemon are very strong and he knows when to use them- he said- He probably is the strongest of them all. He is the battling leader.

-Interesting. What can you tell me about Green?

-He is different from Red. He is a great battler too and his pokemon are probably stronger than Red's in some aspects. He has more knowledge about pokemon and he has very good reflexes too. He is better at planning something outside the battlefield than most of them.

\- Tell me about the elder girl, Blue.

-You are going to make me talk about everyone don't you?- I nodded- Tought so. Well Blue is different from them. She is the girl who all the other girls look up to. She is like the mood leader. Her specializes in the type of situations where stealth is priority. Apart from those situations she is capable to adapt to almost every situation very quickly. Her pokemon are very strong too and if you have to battle her you'll have a hard time.

-Tell me about Silver, who you told me that is like her brother, am I correct?

-Yes although I feel that you are interrogating me more than anything else- he said and it was true- Silver is like his "sister", Blue, when it comes to stealth. He's just as good at it as she is. When battling individually or in a group things change. Silver is tough and his pokemon are tough. He has huge pokemon that can endure a lot of hits and knock you out in one. Then he switches and uses his Weavile or Honchkrow to beat you with speed.

-That makes him quite the opponent too. What about Gold?

-He is just reckless- he chuckled- he normally attacks without thinking first. But then he comes with some unnexpected back up. When he's not being reckless, he uses his battle reflexes, which are extremely well. He is brave and has no fear to lose and will always give his best.

-That's interesting- it was my turn to chuckle- What about Crystal?

-Knowledge- he said- she is the most intelligent of them and know almost everything about a lot of pokemon, so she tries to attacks to the pokemon weaknesses. And not only about pokemon. Because of this she uses some good mid-match strategies. Her pokemon are not the strongest of them all and her battling is not the best, but she suplies those facts with ease with other treats. She also is one of the people that puts common sense in that group.

-The serious girl, then. What about Emerald?

-He is the hard to describe. She has similarities with both Gold and Crystal. He has a lot of battle reflexes and very good back up strategies and he uses to search for the pokemon weaknesses. He also is quite reckless, but not at Gold's level. His style is sort of a mix between them if you asked me; what's makes him to be different is his team. He has the more variated team of them all. He also loves technology and he already developed some gadgets.

-So he is like that... now the last one...- I said smirking- What describes Sapphire?

-Willpower- he said simply- She has faith in her pokemon and the willpower to never surrender. She has some senses more developed than normal people and this helps her. Even without that she is able to predict very well the foe's next moves and react quickly. She has great battle reflexes too and she is able to come up with some unnexpected strategy. But if you asked me a word to describe her... that would be willpower.

-Well, that's some team huh?- I asked.

-The best out there- he answered- they had shown this lots of times.

-You know them very well for just a month...

-I know that for that month and you know, from experience- he said avoiding my gaze. He knew where I was going, but I would continue.

-So we have Red, the best at battling who would be the leader in a battle; Green who has more knowledge and commanding sense outside the battlefield; Yellow, the healer; the stealth professionals Blue and Silver, the first with more adaptability and the last the defense power; Gold, the reckless boy with good back up plans- I pointed out- Crystal, the one with more knowledge and for that probably the one that uses to think with strategies; Emerald, a mixture of Gold and Crystal; and Sapphire, the definition of willpower in human form. That's it?

-Yes, you summarized it perfectly- he said.

-A very good group indeed. But you know... I feel that something is missing in it- I said and just as I said this he stood up.

-I know where are you going with that... let's just stop it there okay?- he said as he walked to the fountain in the center of the park.

I looked him walking slowly to the center of the park. As I expected he seemed deep in thought. Just then I felt someone stir behind me.

-What was what you were missing in that group?- asked my wife from behind me.

-You heard all the conversation, huh?

-Of course. When I hear him talking about his friends in the way he does, I can avoid paying attention. It's the first time in years that I've seen him that happy and speak like that about someone- she said with a smile.

-You are right.

\- So what was missing in their group?

-A true strategist. Someone able to make an unpredictable strategy or to come up with one in mere seconds. Someone who knows each group member's strong and weak points and make plans with them in mind. And someone that, apart from being able to do that, has the reflexes and knowledge to go to the front line and fight like everyone- I explained her.

-In other words... What is missing in that group... Is Ruby- she said to me. I nodded and laid next to her while both had a nap.

After a while we just stood up and packed everything. Then we found out that Ruby fell in the fountain because the boy that challenged me threw him there when he was sleeping next to it. Nana, who was drinking the fountain's water when everything took place, needed to be stopped by my son before she attacked the boy, who left the place inmediately. We went home and it was a rather cold evening. Being wet, Ruby began to shiver. When we arrived home he took a shower right away.

When he got up the next day he didn't seem to be feeling very well, but he just said that he was half asleep. So we left it there. After a quick breakfast he entered the taxi who brought him back to the Academy, ending a peacefully meeting. Because he had exams coming soon we agreed that he would come back next month again.

**Friday 11****th**** of October(7 p.m.)**

Yellow's POV

I was walking to Blue's apartment. There I would meet all the Dexholders with the exception of Gold and Crystal. Why? Blue planned everything making them believe that today we all would either be at home or with someone else. Gold had been incredibly happy since the morning and Crystal seemed nervous for some reason, two facts that allowed to increase our hopes for today. Well let's say that Rub was correct when he said that if we provided the perfect day for their date, they wouldn't get suspicious. When I arrived there I saw Red, who waved to me with that smile I love, outside the door waiting for Blue to open the door. When I arrived she opened it and let us in.

-So I assume that they will finally go to have dinner Blue?- I asked her.

-Of course they are!- she said- that Crystal and Gold's behaviour today is proof enough.

-Okay then- I said and entered the kitchen where Silve, Green and Emerald were already helping her make the food.

A little while after that we heard knocks and I went to the door to open it. When I opened the door I saw Rub and Sapphire waiting to enter and I let them in. Rub seemed to be okay now, not like the last time we saw him. Rub had been ill for all the week since the day he arrived from home. He caught the flu. He went to the Academy the first morning, but he went home just after finishing the school. When I saw him he was pale and shivered a lot. He had his fever very high and he didn't look good at all.

-Hey Yellow- said Sapphire in his usual cheerful mood.

-Hi Sapph, hi Rub- I greeted them- Are you finally okay?

\- Yeah, I'm much better- he said- I still stayed at home today though.

With that, they entered and went to the kitchen to prepare everything to have a quick dinner before following the matchmaking plan Blue had prepared for us to follow, Arceus help us.

\- Hey guys! You know it's not the best time to be ill the previous week before exams, don't you Rub?- said Blue from the other side of the kitchen when we entered.

-Yes, but I guess that I'm not that lucky- he said then.

-So you lost all the week? You don't know anything that they taught in there?- asked Silver- This will be a problem for the exams.

-Well, that's not entirely true- Rub said- I wasn't feeling very well so I couldn't attend classes, but Sapphire came to my apartment to tell me what they had done and to tell me the homework the teachers gave them. If it wasn't for her, I would be in kinds of trouble.

I looked towards Sapphire who was looking somewhere else to avoid the gaze Blue sent her while I approached her.

-That was the reason because you were late to our training, wasn't it?- I asked her.

-Uhm, yeah...- she said.

-You should've told us- I told her- It wasn't a bad thing. You really helped him.

-Yeah, if it was a different time of the year that wouldn't have been necessary, because he would be able catch up with the subjects, he's very intelligent. But this week... He asked us so I only did what a friend would've done- Sapph said- I only wanted to avoid Blue's teasing, I'm sure you understand.

-Believe me that I do- I said. She then leaned closer to whisper something to me.

-Have you arleady asked Red to go to the ball?

-No- I said blushing- And I don't know if he will agree.

-I'm sure that if you ask him, he won't deny you that favour- she asked grinning.

-Are you going to go too?- I asked her.

-Of course not. I'm not going to go a ball and neither I'm wearing a dress- she told me- but you can go and have fun with Red if he agrees.

-We'll see.

With that the quick meal was prepared and we started to eat while Blue explained her plan to us. The plan itself was very simple, but we would have to work a lot.

-So that's it we will split in four groups. Red and Yellow; Silver and Rub; Green and me; and finally Emerald and Sapphire- she said- I and Green will be coordinating everything from somewhere near all the groups.

-So what are the different groups going to do?- asked Red.

-Don't be impatient. First Rub and Silver will follow them from their apartment to the place they are going today. Silver you know how to do it... and Rub I assume that you know something in the art of stealth- Blue said while the two boys nodded- Red and Yellow you will watch them while they are having dinner and look for possible dangers.

-Dangers?- I asked.

-Let's say possible female dangers- clarified Blue.

-Okay and what do you expect us to do with said danger?- asked Red.

-That's the reason I keep Emerald and Sapphire in the same group- said Blue smirking- You, Emerald will use that drone you talk about to scare them away. If that fails Sapphire will attract them to somewhere else.

-What do you mean by attract them?- asked Sapphire, a scared look in her face.

-You will appear in front of them and they will follow you. I'm sure that if they spot you they will want to talk, ask questions, or even get an autograph so all you have to do is run and loose them- explained Blue- they won't catch you, you are way better in sports than them.

-O-okay- said Sapphire sweatdropping.

-What if a danger is already inside the building... let's say that the waitress is a good-looking one- asked Rub.

-Then we will have to hope that Gold to be conscious of where he is or Crystal to scare her away. I personally prefer the former.

-Good enough- said Silver- What are Rub and I going to do in the while they are inside the restaurant?

-You'll come where I am and if needed, you will help Emerald and Sapphire- said Blue- Everything's clear?

-Yes- we all said in unison.

-Okay then. Rub, Silver your move.

Crystal's POV

I was in my room getting dressed quite nervous. The reason of the nervousness is that in a few minutes I would be having dinner with one of my friends, only the two of us. Yes, someone could say that I was going on date with Gold. Some would just ask... are you nuts? Are you going on a date with Gold? My answer would be yes to all those questions. After the bet we made and which he won, with some help, we agreed to go out to have dinner the two of us, his choice. I know I am only going there because of the bet, but in fact I can't help but feel anxious. This is something I've wanted to do with the person I like for quite a long time. The only problem is that the person I kinda like is a pervert and a flirt, and him being famous doesn't really help me feel sure if this is a good idea or not. The fact is that, as any normal girl, want my first date to go perfect and more if it's with the boy I like.

After I finished changing into my clothes, not so different form my usual ones, but more fit for the occasion, I sat down in my couch to wait for him. I was feeling nervous, but I realized that it was still early for him to arrive so I turned the TV on. I was switching the channels again and again because there were nothing I found interesting. I even found some movies on, but I had already seen them. After switching some more I saw the news in one channel and I decided that it would be better to know what's happening around the globe. When they were talking about some strange event involving "sudden" Tsunamis somewhere I heard three knocks in the door. I sat up nervously and I opened the door. Standing outside the door was Gold dressed almost like always. He had a jacket instead of his sweater and a his cap and googles weren't on his head. He wore some casual black pants and a golden T-shirt. He looked quite good I must admit.

-Hey Super Serious Gal!- he said in his usual mood- Are you ready to go?

-Dont' shout like that, Gold- I told him- Silver might hear us, he doesnt' live that far away.

-We are the only ones here today Crys, I'm sure that they won't stalk us- he said.

-Yeah, but the fans are also everywhere, if they notice us...- I told him.

-Don't be such a Super Serious Gal... just have fun today- he said.

-Like I'm going to have fun being stuck with you for all the night- I said.

-Well if you dislike it that much, we can just cancel it- said Gold in a disappointed voice.

-Nope, a bet it's a bet- I told him- The sooner we go, the sooner we will come back.

-Okay, now follow me Crys- said the golden-eyed boy replacing his disappointed face for a victory grin.

We went walking from there to town, mostly silent all the way. When we arrived at the town I asked him:

-Where are we going Gold?- I asked him.

-What about the restaurant across the Pool club?

-I've never eaten in that one... why do you want to go there?- I asked him.

-Well I have been there twice with the guys. The food is good, not that fancy, but I liked what I ate there- I said- Plus we could go to play some pool matches after the meal if you like.

-You know that's not the most common thing to do in a dinner date?- I asked him.

-Did I hear the word date somewhere in the sentence?- he asked grining.

-Shut up Gold!- and without warning I kicked him on the leg making him fall- Let's go there already.

With that I followed him in silence since we reached the restaurant. In all the way there we never crossed a single girl, only men or children, quite interesting. I have to admit that he described it quite well. It didn't look so fancy, but welcoming and needless to say that the dishes seemed very good. With that we sat down and talked for a bit. I could notice that Gold, even with his usual attitude, he wasn't speaking that much. He focused on the menu even when the waitress came to us he only asked for his order and the waitress was quite pretty.

Green's POV

-Looks like Red and Yellow detected a possible threat comming from the north- said miss "Pesky" girl listening from her headphones- Emerald is busy, Sapphire is still on her way here after escaping form those girls in her class. Rub we need your help.

-Okay- he said- So, I just have to scare them away?

-Yes please- she said.

And Rub then left to do his job. I was alone in an alley with Blue and Silver who had just returned from attracting some female fans... This was just a very tiring day and, for me, it was about to become worse. I still had done nothing, but knowing Blue that would only be the worst signal ever. My fears soon became a reality when she began to walk towards me with one of the most mischievous grins I have ever seen.

-Green I have a job for you...- she said.

-Oh Arceus... What is it about?- I asked her.

-Hey don't need to be so pessimistic . It's an easy one, I promise- she said.

-Spill it out already "Pesky" girl- I told her.

-Okay, they are on their way to the restaurant now, so we will have some time to rest while they're having dinner- I told him- We will only do something if something big happens, and I hope that's not the case.

-Okay, now please get to the main point.

-Well... knowing Gold, he will try to do something to impress Crystal- she said- I want you to help him accomplish his goal.

-So you want me to help Gold impress Crystal- I said- How do I do that?

-I still don't know. I suggest that we see where are they going to go after the meal so we can decide.

-So how I'll be able to help them? They will recognize me and they will supect something- I spoke very calm.

-They won't recognize you because you'll be using Ditty in your head to change you appearance.

-I have to admit, that's a pretty good plan- I admitted- How far do I have to go to help him.

-Don't worry Green you'll only say and do what I told you- she said- if you do that everything will come out fine.

-Is there any way I can avoid doing that?- I asked her.

-Well, I suppose I could ask Silver to do it... but then you would have to be my partner at the ball the Academy is holding- Blue said nonchalantly.

-Seems like I'll be changing my image then- I said when I noticed my Pokegear ringing- I'll be here in a minute.

And then I walked away from her to look who has calling me. Much to my surpise It was my grandfather Prof. Oak who was calling me so I just picked up the phone.

-Hey gramps... what's up?- I asked him.

-Hi Green how are things in the Academy, is everything okay?- he asked.

-Yeah, everything is fine...- I told him.

-Have you had any more problems with that organization?

-Not since the day of Sapphire's birthday. That's a good sign, but we will be cautious about that for a while- I explained.

-That's what I wanted to hear- he said- Are you prepared for the exam's period?

-Yes I am, I believe I'm quite prepared for it- I answered- Why do you ask?

-Well, do you know the investigation Professor Birch is in charge for the Pokemon Association?- he asked me.

-Sapphire said something about it, why?- I asked him curious.

-He has asked for mine and Prof. Elm's help and we will help him because it really is a very interesting and rare thing the one he is studying.

-That's good, I'm sure he will be grateful about it- I told him.

-Well I was asking if you were going well with your studies because I'm afraid that we will need you to come one of the days we will be there- he said- You are a very intelligent and a good researcher and also one of the best battlers around. The Pokemon Association often provides the researchers some Gym leaders or recognized battlers to protect us there, but that same day most of them will be sent somewhere else to fight in a friendly tournament to... Well, i'll say it flatly, to show off the Association's power and earn more money. The fact is that there will only be a few trainers to help us and none of them will cooperate with the investigation. The only one who will help us or try to is a friend of Birch who has been there almost since the investigation started.

-When would you need me?- I asked him.

-The next week's Sunday, just in the middle of your exam's period- he said.

-Okay then, I'll come with you- I said to my granfather- I'm curious too.

-What about the exams?- he asked.

-Not a problem. I just have to study some more and they will go perfectly- I assured him.

-Thanks Green, your help will be very useful- he said- well I have to end the call, we will talk again before then. Bye.

-Bye gramps!

After that I went back to see more people in the alley where Blue set her operations base, the only one that weren't there were Rub and Emerald, while Red, Silver, Yellow, and Sapphire were sitting, completely tired. Blue was talking with either Emerald or Rub who I assumed were somewhere near the restaurant observing them. When I arrived, Blue ended the conversation and said that we could rest for now. We started to talk with each other for a while about random subjects. Silver and Red replaced Emerald and Rub after an hour and the younger teenagers came to rest while telling us everything that had happened while they were in charge. Blue was either chatting with us or speaking with the ones who were watching the two lovebirds.

It was about 11p.m. when Silver said to Blue that the both of them were heading to the Pool club across the street. Blue smirked to me devilishly and just said.

-Green, you know how to play pool don't you?

Crystal's POV

After what I would describe a very good meal, we were only waiting for the desserts. Gold really surprised me in that time since the date started. He didn't flirt with any girl, what wasn't so difficult because I still had seen no more than five of them, but that was still surprising. He didn't try to show off either. We talked and laughed, because Gold can have a lot of weak points, but being around him means fun. The only problem with that is that he usually tends to overdo it and we end up being in a mess. This time though, things seemed different from those.

After the desserts, he paid for the meal and we stepped out the restaurant.

-What do you want to do now Super Serious Gal?- he asked using the nickname he always uses for me.

-First of all, I would like you to stop calling me that- I told him.

-Why? It fits you so perfectly...- he said.

-Maybe it does... but I prefer being called Crys for example- I said.

-Nah, I will not always call you that- he said.

-Why not?- I asked.

-Because you call me Mr. Immature or Mr. Reckless a lot. It's just fair that I call you Super Serious Gal.

-Well they actually fit your personality, too- I said in a mocking tone.

-It's true, anyway there can be a lot of Crys out there...- he said- but there's only one Super Serious Gal.

-Wh-what do you mean?- I sat looking away from him blushing.

-Oh come on! You are a Pokedex Holder, you are the most serious girl in our group- he said looking away also- You are the one and only Super Serious Gal, and it's not necessarily a bad thing.

-You're not going to stop calling me that then, are you?- I asked him.

-Nope...- he said with that victory grin he always has- what do you want to do now?

-I think I want to beat you in your own game- I said in a challenging tone- Why don't we go to that Pool club?

-Are you sure? You weren't very keen on going there before...- he asked.

-I changed my mind- I said.

-Perfect then let's go- and he grabbed my hand and leaded me to the other side of the street.

When we entered, I gasped a little. I saw a large building very well decorated and billard tables all around. There were either grown men or teenagers playing all around making bets and having fun.

-Gold... I have to say that I've never been good at it before- I said when I saw good players making incredible shots.

-Both good players and begginers come here to play- he said- besides... with the great Gold as a teacher you will be good in no time.

-Let's see it, then "Great Gold"- I said grabbing a billard cue and preparing to make my first shot- You vs. me, but you'll teach me okay?

-Okay, now just shoot, I want to see how you play- he said to me.

I positioned myself to hit the white ball with my cue, but when I did the cue slipped and the ball went straight to the hole. I go it back to restart and this time I was able to do it better. The white ball just touched the ones in the triangle position. The balls bounced a little, but didn't move much, it had been a weak shot.

-Well that was better- said Gold- but the thing is that your position is not the right one.

-Why not?- I asked.

-Well you have to hold the cue from the back with your good hand and the other as near as possible to the ball- he said- then you have to lean over the table and kick the ball with more power.

-Like this?- I said positioning in the way I understood it was the best.

-Watch me when I make my move- he said and positioned himself and made his shot. His shot was very accurate, but he missed my half an inch- did you see how?

-Yes, like this- and I tried to mimic him. I made my move and then the ball hit the target, but in the wrong way. I wanted the ball to go right, but it went left.

-That was nearly it- he said- see it again.

He shot and entered his first ball, then he shot again and failed. I tried to mimic him, but I never got the perfect shot. He finally sighed and came to me when it was my turn.

-Now let me help you- he said and he held my hands and positioned me the in the right way... The position we were in was very embarrassig for me when I had a horrible thought.

-Gold- I growled.

-What?- he said stepping back.

-Are you sure you didn't bring me here so that you could touch me like that?- I snapped quietly.

-What? No, no that wasn't it- he said his face in terror- I swear to Moltres, Lugia and even Celebi.

-Then why?- I asked him.

-Because it's fun! I come here almost twice a week to practice- he said- I really have fun here while playing and I just thought that you would have fun too.

-That was really all? To have fun?- I aked him.

-Well I also wanted to show you that I'm not always just immature and reckless and that not everyone of my hobbies is like that- he said still with a frightened face- It seemed like a good place with the atmosphere in here and the people that usually play pool. I was just trying to help you there, because it's easier that way.

-Okay... I believe you- I said to him. I must admit that even though he is usually a pervert I kinda overreacted here- How was the pose again?

And with that he helped me again and finally I entered my first ball of the night, even if it was a very easy one. After that I began to gain confidence and I got better. I found that I was able to predict quite well the place where the ball had to hit the other one. When we were on our last ball I got a lucky shot and I finally won the match. I hugged Gold in happiness. When I backed away I saw that grin on his face.

-I see you're having a good time- he said.

-Yeah, I have to admit that pool is not that bad- I said to him- I believe I like it as the same level as chess, but in a different way.

-Well, I don't really like chess...- he said- I was just lucky to win at Sapphire's party or let's say I was "Ruby" if you want.

-What?- I asked surprised.

-I thought you were the smart one... I just mixed the name of the person who helped me, Rub, and the word "lucky" which ended in... Rub-y - he explained- Oh shit! I-I understand now. It was the worst joke of my life- he said his a sad voice.

-Yes it was...- I said- I'm just glad that Sapphire was not around to hear it.

-Yes, I'm very sorry- he said.

-Let's forget this tongue slip okay?- I said to him reassuringly- It wasn't on purpose and I still want to have more fun.

-Yes let's play some more.

And with that we started another one which ended in Gold's victory even though we were all on our last ball. I have to say that I really had fun with him there. When we were preparing our third one a taller and older guy came to me. He had black hair and had a thin line of beard around his mouth. He just stepped between me and Gold when we were going to decide who was going to make the first move.

-Why are you here alone babe?- he asked.

-She's not alone dude- said Gold grinning from behind.

-Well I'm sure you would rather like to play with me than with some amateur like him- he said.

-I'm sorry, but I'm already playing with him- I said.

-Nonsense- he then turned to Gold- I callenge you. A billard game right now and the winner gets the girl until the end of the night.

-You don't know her at all if you think a game will decide with who she will be staying- said Gold, much to my surprise.

-That's right- I said.

-Oh, so you are going to chicken out?- said the man- I bet that even if she doesn't stay with me, she won't like to see her boyfriend reject the challenge, even if you lose in the end.

-If that's all- said Gold- You're on!

After he said that he went to the bar and asked something to the attendant. After a while the man came back to Gold and placed a black case in his hands. Then my friend came back and placed his own billard cue on the table.

-Now, we can start- said Gold- You want to go first?

-Yeah, why not. A good billard cue isn't going to help you if you don't know how to use it- said the black haired man.

-I'll show you what I am able to do with it- said Gold.

The game started and the man did a two good hits, entering one ball and locating another one in front of a hole. Gold had a easy shot with one of his balls, but he made the white ball jump above his rival's one and enter the one he had in the other corner of the table. He then entered two more balls in row, even though they were easier this time. It had only been a few rounds and Gold only had to enter the black one to win. His rival had entered four of them and it was his turn. He entered another, but failed to hit it into the pocket so Gold had the black ball near the right hole. Gold didn't hesitate to shoot it and win the match. He then faced his rival.

-You weren't half bad- he said with his victory grin- To enter 5 balls in 6 truns it's not a thing everyone can do.

-You are very good at it- the dark haired man said- I underestimated you.

-You shouldn't- Gold said- It was a good match, though.

-Yes it was- he said before starting to go- Sorry to bother you lovebirds- he said while I blushed at the word.

After that we played again and Gold won that one too. It was very close, but I entered the black one when I still had one more to enter. I was a little angry at Gold when we started heading outside the building. As soon as we went outside I kicked his butt, but not with a lot of power.

-What was that for?- he asked.

-For going easy on me- I said- you played way better against him than with me.

-Yeah right. You come in worried because you don't know how to play and I have to go all out on you- he said.

-What do you mean?- I asked.

-I have played pool for years and you were a beginner who didn't even know if you even liked the game- he said- I only wanted you to learn and have a good time the same as me.

-Well, next time though explain that to me first- I told him when we reached the end of the town- I have to say that you are very good at playing it.

-I know and you are a quick learner- he said in his usual tone before smiling nervously-Sooooo... how was it? The dinner, the time we spent in the pool club, the...

-Date?- I asked and he nodded- I have to say that it was better that what I had imagined beforehand. It had its better and worse times, but I enjoyed the time- "in fact I wouldn't mind to repeat this some times" I thought to myself.

-That's good to hear- he said with that grinn.

-I was surprised that you didn't flirt with any girl today- I told him.

-Well, it's not like I had the chance, there wasn't a girl in sight today- he said and I inmidiately kicked the back of his head

-Pervert...

\- C'mon Super Serious Gal, it was a joke! I don't know where the gils where, but even if they appeared I would've ignored them to focuse on you.

-That's better- I told him an smile in my face.

-So to go back to our conversation... - he said- You really had a good time today?

-Yes why?

-Because I wanted to ask you if you would mind to accompany me to the ball in the Academy- he said.

-The ball? The fancy one that Blue talked about?- I asked him- Why would you want to go there?

-I know you said that you dind't want to go there, but I believe it will be fun- he just said- I believe Yellow will convince Red to go too, so we will not be the only ones.

-I believe Blue will go there too- I said while we reached my apartment.

-So what do you say Super Serious Gal or Crystal... You want to go there with me?- he said with his usual confident face.

-Only if you promise to behave like today- I told him in a threatening voice.

-It's a deal then!- and with that he jumped and stormed out of there with both fists in the air leaving me in front of my door sweatdropping. Why can't I like someone more normal?

**Monday 14th of October(10 a.m.)**

Sapphire's POV

Well, that was it... the end of the peaceful days and the start of the exams. Two weeks full of them that would end with the best day of the term... the "Battle Royale". I was sitting down in a desk next to Rub by my left and another classmate in my right. The first exam would be Geography and that wasn't one of my strongest points. I looked to my left and I saw Rub very calm, with his glasses on due to his near-sightedness. Then he looked up and noticed my gaze and smiled.

-Don't be so tense... It's just an exam- he said.

-Geography is not my best subject- I told him- You know that, you , Emerald, and I studied together yesterday for it.

-I know, but you managed well yesterday- he said- Why do you belive today would be different?

-Because it's an exam- I said.

-You've been in worse and more difficult places than in an exam's room Sapphire- he whispered- just relax and take it easy. I'm sure the exam will go perfectly. It went well yesterday remember.

-I'll try- and as soon as I said that the teacher entered the classroom. She quickly gave each one a blank paper sheet and the exam itself.

-Okay students! The exam is going to start!

I just looked to my front and I noticed Emerald already writing three seats in front of me. Then I looked to my left and I saw Rub writing as well. He stopped for a moment and he sended me a quick smile and a thumbs-up. After that we continued to read and started writing again. After that I just felt more relaxed and I smiled to myself before looking to my exam.

"Exams... Here I go!" I though before putting my name and starting to read.

* * *

**So that's all with the 14th chapter. This was very long and tricky to write. To include Gold and dates in the same time it's difficult, but I'm happy with the result.**

**I have to say some important things:**

**1- Thanks to my editor AlejadroSalsa or LexClone5 (LC5) for his help.**

**2- THis was a the longest chapter of this fic, but it wasn't the extra long one I talked about, it only became longer thatn I expected (Holy Arceus more than 9500 words). I will make two of them and I'll try to update as soon as I can.**

**3- I'll try to update the same times as I used to before I started my exam's period. While on holiday I'll try to mantain the pace of a chapter for week.**

**Well, I have nothing more to add except from the usual: REVIEW and STAY TUNNED!**


	15. Chapter 15: Nice meetings, bad requests

**Hi everyone and welcome to the chapter number 15 of this fic.**

**To keep with the usual schedule... it's TIME WITH REVIEWS!**

**Itsnowedlastnight: thanks a lot. I never imagined that my fic would achieve the 100k in only 14 chapters, but I'm not complaining. In fact I'm very proud of how is the fic going and of course about the good feedbacks that you and the other reviewers provide. I hope that you like this one too. **

**novaking2832: You are right with that, Ruby hasn't still fought in public. For that to "entirely" happen you'll have to wait a some more, but I hope that those chapter don't dissapoint you. Also I hope that your exams went good enough for you (I wanted to say good luck, but you already finished them...) Thanks for your review anyway!**

**GUEST nº1:thanks, I'm glad you liked it. And for your question, not in this one. I won't say more XD.**

**Natsuna2427 or GUEST nº2 (your reviews are almost the same so I assume that you reviewed twice XD): Don't be sad about those exams, you only have to work a little harder (I failed some test with those grades myself last year, but I could pass them without many problems this time. God I talk like Ruby in the fic XD). I'm sorry, but that wasn't the extra-long chapter I had planned, in fact it was the half of it. I was also surprised about the words in that chapter, but I was even more surprised when I saw that this one is only 100 words shorter! Anyway, thanks for your review and have fun wil reading this one.**

**GUEST nº3: I believe you are right with that... And I love Cliffhangers! Thanks for reviewing.**

**So... that's all for today with TIME WITH REVIEWS. As I said this chapter is the second part of that extra-long one I talked about... Seeing how long had become the forst one I decided to split it in two. I'm sorry because I said that I would try to update earlier than when I was used to, but I finally took more than the usual time to finish it. If I had to guess, I believe that you would like the chapter, or that's what I hope.**

**Before we start... LC5 wnated to say some words XD:**

**Hello people, LC5, the editor of this story here to do a part in the beginning, here is a to get to know me by**

**1) I have a show on YouTube called ButtonJam ( SHAMLESS SELF PROMOTION!)**

**2) I love Pokemon (COMPLETELY OBVIOUS!)**

**3) I love to play the guitar and make random music just by making sounds with my mouth and seeing what sounds good.**

**4) despite looking like Ruby, I have almost the exact personality of Gold**

**DISCLAIMER: Neither LC5 or Rubyspe own Pokemon, whether it Be games, anime, or manga. If either of us did, the manga WILL be Canon. LC5 is trying to buy out Nintendo with a rubber band, a hammer, and a rubber duckie. So far, none of his attempts have worked.**

**All this said... READ and ENJOY!**

* * *

**Saturday 19th of October**

Red's POV

I was inside my aparment. It was nearly nine o'clock so the others were going to be here in half an hour. Being in the exams period we were very busy studying or training a little so we didn't have much time to cook any difficult dish. Because of this we agreed that we would order some home-delivered pizzas when everyone got here so after I finished setting everything I just sat down to watch something on the tv. I was watching some information about a pokemon tournament that would take place next Sunday. It seemed to be a very important event, because some Gym leaders would be there to participate. I had worked with some of them while battling Team Rocket and Giovanni. Brock and Misty would be there, as well as Flannery and Whitney for example. Also some others that we never met would be there, Morty and Brawly. We never met them, but the ones we had met said they were quite strong and very friendly. Those 6 gym leaders would compete against each other and 10 more people who would be the winners of the preliminaries. While the people in the program started to discuss who of the gym leaders would win I heard two low knocks on the door. I immediately knew who was waiting outside the door, but I was surprised for her to come so early.

-H-hi Red- she said looking at her shoes when I opened the door.

-Hey Yellow, come on in- I told her and I led her to the living room- Why are you here so early?

-I-I only came to see if I c-could help you with something- she said quite nervous.

-Well, thanks for that, but I already prepared everything so all that is missing are for the others to order our pizzas.

-O-ok- she said and sat down still looking to her shoes, it wasn't normal for her to be **that** shy around me.

-Are you feeling well Yellow?- I asked.

-What? No um… Yes, I'm fine-she said smiling nervously.

-Are you sure? You seem more nervous than usual…

-I guess I am…

-You are hiding something, aren't you?- I said to her.

-I'm not hiding anything- she started- it's just that I-I want to do something, but I don't know how to do it.

-If I can help you… you only have to ask- I told her- You know that, right?

-Of course I know…- she whispered- It's just that this thing also involves you.

-Me?- I asked curious.

-Y-you heard that?- she asked surprised.

-Yeah, why?

-I thought… never mind- she said looking again to her shoes.

-So… what involves me?- I asked her.

-Well… I wanted to ask… you…- she began.

-What do you want to ask me?

-I wanted to ask you if you would come to th-the b-ball with me- she ended and I was surprised.

-The ball?- I asked- Why do you want to go there?

-Well… I was curious. I saw in movies that people often go there and have fun so I wanted to go- she said.

-Okay, I understand that. But why do you want to go with me?- I asked.

-Because… We need a guy to come with us- she said then.

-But why me?- I asked- You could ask Gold, Green, Silver, Emerald…

-So you don't want to come?- she asked in a disappointed voice.

-It's n-not that…- I said then embarrassed for the next question.

-Then?

-It's just that I don't know how to dance and I've never danced before- I said- I'm afraid of making a fool of myself there.

-That wouldn't be a problem…- she said- I don't know either so we will be the two who don't know how to do it.

-And does that concern you?- I asked her.

-Yes, but only a little. I want to go there and have fun- she said- And I think it would be good to go there… with y-you.

I was very surprised. I would've never imagined that I would have to go to the ball at all. I wasn't really expecting this to happen, but seeing Yellow so eager and looking forward to go… I couldn't refuse and, who knows, maybe I would have fun too… Plus I would be going with HER so… There were only good points in the question.

-Okay then… I'll go with you!- I said.

-Really?- she said with a surprised face.

-Yeah- I said and she hugged me surprising us both.

-Thank you Red!- she said, but when she noticed how close we were she just stood up and turned away as while I looked to another side too- I-I'm so s-sorry… Uh it's the door, I'll open it.

And sure enough there had been knocks on the door. With that, and in pairs or trios, the others Dexholders plus Rub came and we ordered the pizzas. When they came we started to talk about the exams we had, the ones we still had to do and plans for the weekend.

-I'm just going to study… we have some difficult exams next week- said Sapphire.

-Such as?- inquired Silver- The ones I have left are quite easy.

-Speak for yourself!- said Gold- I don't even know if I'll be able to pass most of them.

-If you just studied a little…- sighed Crystal.

-Maths, Silver, lots and lots of maths…- answered Sapphire- I don't even know how to study them. I can't understand them!

-Sure sure…- laughed Rub.

-What do you mean by that?- said Sapphire quite surprised as the most of us. I have never heard Rub make fun of us like that. Something was odd, though. He was smiling to her.

-I mean that the same happened with Geography on Monday and look how happy you were when you got your result…- he said.

-Of course I was happy- she said her confused face turning to a proud one- I got 68% while the most I ever got was something around the 60%.

\- You studied hard and it went well. Just don't worry, the same will happen with math- he said grabbing another slice of his pizza- just have some faith in yourself.

He added and got a bite of that slice. Sapphire then was wearing a more confident look as well as her fangy smile. While doing this I saw Blue give the two one of those smiles that nobody really likes. When Sapphire saw that smirk she just turned away embarrassed.

-That's true Sapphire, plus it will be the last exam before the "Battle Royale" so after that will come the best time of the year- said Emerald- What are you all going to do? I will join Rub and Sapphire while studying.

-I will be helping Mr. Immature over here… He needs the help if he doesn't want to fail the course- said Crystal.

-I'll be studying too, as you know I'm not the smartest when it comes to theory so I'll just try my best to pass them all- I said.

-I'll be helping gramps tomorrow... he said something of a big investigation in around a big cave with strange symbols- said Green.

-Are you going? What about exams?- asked Emerald.

-I think I'm prepared for them- he said-I will study more when I come back, it will only be tomorrow.

Blue said that he would be studying along with Yellow and after a little while they all left leaving me alone in my apartment. It was 11:30 so I went to sleep after feeding all my pokemon Pika, Gyara, Poli, Lax, Saur, and Aero the leftovers of the pizzas that we had left.

**Sunday 20th of October**

Green's POV

After getting out of the forest, I found myself in a grass field. The area was surrounded by a dense forest and mountains by all sides except for the south, where the mountains left a space where a car could go through. We had to go there walking, flying with our flying types or riding our pokemon. The flying types were carrying the equipment Professors Oak and Elm were bringing so that we were going there by foot. I let gramps get carried by Machamp while Elm, who is a lot younger, walked the same as me. In the middle of the grass field stood some scientific equipment and some tents surrounding a massive Pyramid sculptured in what once had been an even greater hill.

I looked at the time and my Pokegear said that it was 11:21 pm. The place wasn't so far from the Academy. Flying on Charizard it took less than 3 hours to get there at a normal pace. It was on the north from there so the place where the opening where I found both Professors waiting for me in Elm's wagon was right where I came from. When I met them we entered the forest and there I had to battle some good pokemon, but I was able to get through without any problems. They were quite strong, but mine were much stronger. I understood then why researchers were always accompanied by some good battler in those places.

-So gramps, what's the important thing about this place?- I asked him- You never really told me.

-I still don't know myself Green- he said.

-In fact we know pretty much the same as you- stated Elm- Prof. Birch will be the one to explain it all. We will be the only people to be here today.

-You mean that we will only be 4 people here?- I asked- Where are the rest of the researchers and Gym leaders, I thought you said that this was a big investigation.

-It's a very important investigation, but the rest of the people who usually are here are either at that tournament I talked you about or at home- said gramps.

-I believe though that Birch's friend will be here though so we will be 5 of us- ended Elm- the other researchers said that without the Gym leaders to protect them, they didn't want to be here.

-So much for researchers- I sighed.

-Well we are the only ones who are specialized in pokemon so it's not rare that they need protection- explained Prof. Oak- Their expertise is weather, geological, or geographic issues, not pokemon so it's understandable.

-If you put it like that…

With that we entered the camp searching for those two people around the place. After my Charizard landing with the equipment I saw two people approaching us: one wore a white lab coat and has brown hair and beard. The color of those was the same as his daughter hair. The other, the man I didn't know, was taller and had black hair. He wore a red sweater and dark-blue pants. He had an aura around him and a glare that showed a determined and strong nature.

-Oak! Elm!- said Sapphire's dad approaching his fellow friends and companions- It's great to see you.

-Indeed it is Birch- said Elm.

-I see you are doing well Birch- said my grandfather.

-I try my best!- Birch said with a laugh- thanks for helping me with this.

-We couldn't deny you that favor- said Elm- Plus we are very intrigued with this issue.

-It's been a while Green- he said to me offering his hand, which I took - How's everything?

-It's been great- I told him.

-Is my daughter behaving?- he said with a laugh also.

-She is doing great, she is improving her battle skills and working hard- I told my friend's father- Just like you I see.

-It's my job and I love it, just like you and her love yours- he said then- It's good to have you here.

He then went to talk with the other professors and introduce him to the man, who I knew nothing about. I know that they are friends, but that's all. He greeted them both with a hand-shake an talked with them for a bit. I hear they talk about the Gym leader role he has and since when he has been in this mission for the Pokemon Association. Then I approached them and Prof. Birch introduced us.

-This is Norman- he said- He's a Gym leader and my best friend. Norman this is…

-Green- the man, Norman, said- One of the oldest Pokedex Holders.

-You know him?- asked the professor.

-I believe that everyone knows him Birch, much like your daughter- he said before turning to me- It's nice to meet you Green.

-It's nice to meet a Gym leader, Norman- I said.

-I believe that you will get along well- said Birch- Norman is one of the people who loves battles the most and is very good at them. Your case is pretty similar Green.

-I'm sure of it- I said, I only met him 5 minutes ago and that aura I had sensed before seemed to be very real.

-Now we are going to investigate something about the pyramid and some of the devices that monitored the area-said Birch joining gramps and Prof. Elm in the search- Norman can tell you about everything because he has been here since the beginning and if we need you we will call you immediately.

-Alright- I said while Norman just nodded.

-See you later and keep the wild pokemon out of here- was his last comment before talking to Prof. Elm about something and leaving us there.

-Do you know why they are investigating in this area?- I asked the man- I thought that you were investigating something concerning Tsunamis.

-Yes we did- he said- We started in some far away islands were sudden tsunamis appeared out of the blue. After that the same thing happened in some coasts in the south of here, but very far away. The tsunamis appeared suddenly there too. Not an earthquake took place there.

-Well that's strange…- I said- Sapphire told us something about it, but I never paid real attention.

-Birch asked Prof. Elm's and Oak's help because after finding out that the tsunamis appeared out of nowhere he thought that maybe they were caused by a pokemon- he explained.

-That makes sense, but to cause something like a tsunami you would need something like a group of strong Wailords or a lot of tinier pokemon- I said.

-That's something that Birch said when I asked him what kind of pokemon could cause a tsunami- he laughed- You would be a good professor.

-Yes, but that's highly unlikely to happen- I told him- I'm a Pokedex Holder after all. So what was the conclusion that Prof. Birch and the other scientists took from there?

-They were not able to conclude anything. Using all the methods, they couldn't notice any abnormal things in there - he explained serious- and they couldn't find any group of huge or strong water types moving around the place either so the issue only began to be more and more confusing.

-Then why are you investigating here?- I asked him, anything made sense in this story.

-Well, that's something that is interesting- he said- With the use of the scientific machinery they could find out almost the exact time when the tsunamis took place so that was a start. After a while we received a message from the Pokemon Association scientific department that said that the monitoring in this area had detected some seismic movements and therefore, some earthquakes.

-Yes, but what's important about those?- I asked him- Do the researchers and the Professors think that the tsunamis and those earthquakes in here have some relationship?

-I also think that they are related- he said with his serious tone all along- the epicenter of the earthquakes was located in the same position all the time, 100 m below the earth in a radium of 50m around the pyramid. The incredible fact is that the times the earthquakes and the earthquakes took place are always the same. In every case the tsunami would take place, 1 minute later an earthquake would happen.

-And I assume that this has happened enough times to make you stop thinking about coincidences- I demanded.

-The first could be one, maybe even the second one- he chuckled- but after the tenth, coincidences were not an option.

\- So there have been more than 10 earthquakes and tsunamis?

-Twelve- he said.

-So that's it… it's definitely an interesting fact- I asked- What is this place? I've never heard of it and the Academy is not so far in the south.

-I don't know the name of this place, I only know why is not widely known- he said- The fact that the entrance is so tiny and difficult to get through, the thick forest in both sides of the mountains, and the strong pokemon that live here make this a difficult place to get to.

-They sure were too strong to be wild- I commented.

-The Pokemon Association also tried to hide the place because of that facts and that the pyramid could be destroyed if a lot of people would come to visit- he said- For once they thought about something else than making money. Now that we are investigating this facts in here they will want to keep this even a greater secret.

-Fair enough- I said.

After that we approached the 3 people who were now inspecting some marks in the pyramid. There were some different lines. I left Norman talking with Prof. Birch and I climbed the stairs until I reached something that resembled a stone door. That door was in the middle of the pyramid and not on top of it, quite surprising if you ask me. The door also seemed to be made of an entirely different type of material than the rest of the Pyramid. I looked frantically to see something in that rock, but I saw nothing. I sent out Machamp in order to try and move it.

-Machamp use your strength to push that door- I commanded and my four handed pokemon pushed the "door".

After trying for over a minute and me helping him the stone door never moved a millimeter.

-Okay then, we will try to break it- I said to him- Machamp begin with Low kick! Now Karate Chop!- those attacks did nothing to the wall in front of me. I decided to raise the level of my attacks- Use Brick Break and then Cross Chop!

After those tremendous attacks the whole Pyramid trembled, but the door was still in one piece. In fact it didn't even have a single scratch! I heard footsteps from behind and when I turned I saw the other four men looking at what I was doing.

-As expected no one can break this thing- sighed Prof. Birch.

-You had already tried?- I asked them.

-Everyone of the people that had pokemon tried this at least one or twice- he said.

-And don't even bother to try Blast Burn Green- added my grandfather- It seems that they attacked with a lot of pokemon at the same time.

-Plus this material is very resistant to flames - Prof. Elm said after that- it's lunch time don't you think?

-That's right, let's make something in my "kitchen"- said Sapphire's dad and with that the professors descended while Norman approached me.

-You got a very strong Machamp here- he said- what about we let him rest while we have lunch and then we have a friendly battle?

-I like the idea- I said- but I never battle in a friendly way, you know?

-Now it's me who likes the idea- he said- What about a 2 vs. 2 without substitutions?

-Perfect- I said.

-Then it's settled, now we should go help them make the meal- and he descended the stairs while I followed him. Something was telling me that it was going to be some battle.

We ate talking mostly about the investigation in course. I was listening all the time in silence until I got closer to Prof. Birch just as we finished and started to clean the little things we used.

-Do you know who built the pyramid?- I asked him.

-I have an idea- he said- I think that some ancient civilization built it for one of two reasons: to keep what was inside or to mark where it is. I don't have a clue though about what thing is inside. Maybe some kind of treasure.

-Do you know what are those marks, the lines I mean?- I asked.

-I don't have a clue. They remind me of something I've seen once or twice in some books or drawings… but I can't put a finger in it.

-Well, I believe you'll find out pretty soon-I said.

-Green I think that someone is very eager to battle- said gramps then- And if I know you the half that I believe I do… he's not the only one.

-You know me well enough gramps- I said then and I went outside to see Norman standing in one side of the field with a Spinda and Slaking outside. When he saw me he returned both pokemon and smirked.

-Are you and your Machamp ready?- he asked.

-Of course we are- I said- and I am beginning with him. Stand for me Machamp!

-Good choice… go Linoone- he said much to my surprise.

-A normal type against Machamp?- I asked.

-I'm a Normal-type Gym leader so… I'll stick with my Normal-types- he said- I'll still give my best, you know?

-I don't expect any less- I said- now we should start. And I won't go any easier because of my type advantage.

-Then I'll be your referee- said gramps- it's been a while since I saw you in a serious battle Green.

-I believe we will see the battle, too. Let's see how you manage to fight a Dexholder Norman- said Birch.

-Okay then, start!- said the Professor and the atmosphere changed in a second. The air was tense as we all waited to see the rival's command. Then he shouted first.

-Linoone use Agility! Now use Quick Attack!- and with an unbelievable speed the raccoon pokemon crashed towards my fighter. Machamp was able to remain still, though.

-Counter with Karate Chop!

-Sand Attack and then dodge- he yelled and his pokemon was able to obey- Now use Headbutt.

-Dynamic Punch!- and the two attacks collided. Due to the speed the Racoon gained with Agility his attack was more powerful and even made Machamp step back a few steps. Even with that fact, the Dynamic Punch overpowered the Headbutt and sent the raccoon flying, who landed in front of his trainer quite roughly.

-Get up Linoone- he commanded- Now use Pin Missile!

-Use Bulk Up and then charge forward- I told my pokemon who endured the missiles.

-Prepare to use a Slash- he said and then I knew that I was in the lead.

-Cross chop!

-Switch to Fury Swipes!- and the attacks collided. The continuous slashes that the raccoon threw hurt Machamp, but he was able to use Cross Chop who knocked the pokemon out.

-You got a good pokemon there- I told him.

-Norman sent out your next and last pokemon- said the referee.

-Thank you. He was amazing, but he isn't my best one- he said- It's this one! Go Slaking!

-I'll start then Machamp use Karate Chop!- I said.

-Dodge and use Leer!- "great"I thought. He used his only chance to win dodging the attack and with Slaking's ability I would be able to attack openly without problems.

-Cross Chop to finish him!- I said and my pokemon approached its prey.

-Dodge again and use Faint attack!- and surprisingly the pokemon dodged and attacked mine- Now finish this with Body Slam!

And with a tremendous noise the giant ape crashed on top of my fighter pokemon and won the battle. I was quite surprised by the fact that Slaking's ability hadn't prevented him from attacking, but I would not fall twice in the same trap. I was going to use my strongest.

-Green release you last pokemon too- said gramps.

-Alright, your best vs. mine- I said throwing the pokeball on the field- Time to win Charizard!

-Begin with Slash!- he yelled.

-Use Slash too!- and both attacks hit their foe and hurt the other. He had used a double slash so my pokemon was more badly hurt.

-Back out and come here, then use Double Slash again!

-Fly and use Flamethrower!- I told him.

-Hyperbeam!-and the attacks collided, it seemed a draw, but it wouldn't be one. The Hyperbeam started to overpower my Charizard's attack and approached menacingly. I had to act quickly to win so I used my best attack!

-Charizard change the attack to the best!- I said smirking- Use Blast Burn!

And that was it. At first the giant ape tried to hold and he accomplished his duty for about five seconds. After that my Charizard's attack overpowered him completely. When the giant monkey received the super-strong flame beam fainted leaving me to be the winner of this match.

-Slaking is unable to battle! Green is the winner! Congratulations to both of you, that was an amazing battle- said gramps who stood up.

-Indeed it was- agreed Elm.

-It's good to see that both of you are stronger than I remember- said Birch- We should get back to work now.

And they left us there glaring at each other. It wasn't a bad glare, it was only to determine what the other was thinking about the battle. Sometimes words can't even start to describe the feelings held in someone's eyes. He finally smiled and came to me.

-It was a good fight- he said- One of the bests I had in a while.

-Yes it was- I said- You are one of the best Gym leaders I've ever seen, if not the best.

-That's a great compliment coming from you- he said- I can say that if you were a challenger, you would also be one of the bests.

-I'm sure that a very few are able to get pass you- I said- That Slaking is something special.

-Only a few have got my badge- he said- The last one, though, got it just less than two months ago.

-He had to be a very good trainer- I said.

-Yes, my son is much better than me- he said with a proud smirk.

-So it was your son huh?- I asked- I would like to battle him.

-You would have a hard time against him- he said- he is better than me and I could say that as good as you. Maybe even better.

That comment surprised me. It was very rare to meet such a good battler, but for him to say that his son was better than him and maybe better than me, it was surprising to say at least. I don't like to boast myself, but I know that I'm one of the best trainers in the entire world because I and the other Pokedex Holders were trained for that. And we do that to disband criminal organizations. He could've just been praising his son a little too much, but I could see that he wasn't one to lie about those things. Hearing that his son could be a great rival gained my curiosity.

-If that's true I would like to meet him- I said- How old is he?

-He is 15.

-He is like Sapphire and Emerald then- I said- I would like to battle him one day.

-That will be difficult to happen- he said- Oh I know a way, but I don't know if you'll like it.

-What way?- I asked curious.

-I've heard that the Pokemon Association is pressuring you to add the tenth member to the Pokedex Holders- he started- I don't mean that you have to let him enter. You could just make him fight and then decide. If he isn't admitted I believe that he would understand and that he would leave without any problem.

-It's a good way, but I don't know if the others would like the idea- I said, in fact I don't entirely like the idea of "virtually" replace the one who lead us to the end of our captivity- We will talk about it and I'll tell you something.

-I believe that I didn't explain myself correctly Green- he said then- I'm not trying to impose my son to you, even though the fact that I would be overjoyed if he really became one of your group- he explained- It's only a way to let you battle him and to let him battle with one of you.

-It's not a bad idea- I said then- I'll think about it with the other Dexholders and who knows? maybe he even has the chance to fight with Red or Gold too.

-I'm sure that he would like that- said the man- I'll leave the rest to you then. Also you can take your time with the answer. We are not in a hurry or something.

-I'll tell them… in fact we could use to battle some good unknown trainer to know if we're improving or not- I told him.

After this conversation I asked him why his Slaking never used his ability. I was surprised when he said that he used his Spinda to use Skill Swap before the battle and because of that Slaking could attack without problems. We followed the Professors all the afternoon helping them do what they needed to do. They wanted to know the species of pokemon that used to and actually lived in the area. Birch was studying the Pyramid by every side and even digging some holes to discover if we could enter by them. It didn't seem possible, but it was a good idea.

I looked at my Pokegear only to notice that it was nearly 7 p.m. the time I had to go back to the Academy. I came to the people who were too going home for the night and said my goodbyes to them.

-Take care Green and thanks for coming- said my grandfather.

-It was good to have you here- said Elm.

-It was quite interesting too…- I said- I would like to know if you find something about it.

-We'll tell you, don't worry- said Birch then- Can you do me a favor? Give Walo back to Sapphire. I used him when I was researching in the coast or those islands, but I can't use him here.

-I'll give it back tomorrow at the Academy- I said grabbing the pokeball.

-Thanks Green have a good trip back, and good luck with your exams- he said- and with the Battle Royale too.

-Thanks!- and then I turned to Norman- It was nice to meet you Norman, really. I hope we meet again and we battle again. I'll tell you something about the issue we talked about too.

-It was very nice to meet you too- he said offering an early responded handshake- I'm looking forward to meeting you again.

-Same here- I said turning to everyone there hopping on Charizard- It was good to be here. Bye!

And with that simple act we began to fly towards the Academy ending quite an interesting day of research. Too bad that I had to get back t the exams period in the Academy until Thursday.

**Thursday 24th of October (2 p.m.)**

We were all free. Really free. After finishing the last exam we were supposed to eat something at our partments and then meet in the large tree in the forest part of the park. Today being the last day of exams wasn't the best thing. The best was the day of tomorrow when we would be able to unwind with our favorite hobby and to determine who was the best of the Dexholders, we had been training alone for the last week to prepare better for it apart from the group training we had. Just when I was heading there to meet the Dexholders plus Rub my Pokegear rang the way I know I got a message. After reading it I frowned, a lot. I simply texted the others that I would meet them for dinner later.

I took my Charizard's pokeball and we flew to my apartment to grab something quick to eat. After eating a quick meal based on the pasta I had from yesterday and some fried eggs I went outside and took my Charizard out again and I commanded him to go a place that I didn't want to go right now. The Pokemon Association or more specifically the meeting place where I always meet them when they need to talk to someone of the Pokedex Holders. It's a place which is like an hour of flying away from the Academy. I usually bring either Blue or Red with me when I have to go there to meet the counselors and the Principal, but I assumed that they would want to rest today so I went alone.

I had a bad feeling about that sudden meeting and when I saw Prof. Oak talking in a chair waiting for the meeting to start the feeling only became worse. After I entered the doors opened and I saw the same 3 counselors and the chairman or President of the Pokemon Association. The way they looked at me and the way the my grandfather looked at me assured me completely that whatever they had to say (and I had an idea of what it was) wouldn't be good news for me.

-Thanks for coming so quickly Green- said the chairman- We only sent you the text today because we knew that you were having exams this week so we thought that it would be easier for you to concentrate of them.

-That's very thoughtful of you- I said quite skeptical- What is the reason I'm here?

-We only wanted to talk to you about two subjects- he said.

-The first is?- I asked, I wanted to go back as soon as possible.

-The first is your training- said one of the counselor who said in his right side- Prof. Oak has told us that after the incidents of the 20th of September all nine of you are training harder than what you used to.

-It's true… We noticed that the organization we fought was one that we had never fought before-I started to explain- We also guessed that they were kind of testing our abilities so we had to improve our group and individual skills- I explained.

-That's a very good thought- said the chairman- Have you improved in any way?

-It's difficult to improve when we have battled as much as we did in the past, but yes we improved- I explained- We work better in groups and our pokemon are becoming a little more flexible.

-That's a good thing- he said- We couldn't be more grateful about the job you all nine have done.

The sound of those last words confirmed my hypothesis. The tone he used to talk about told me that he was going to tell me something I wouldn't like to hear. My mood began to sink completely.

-But?- I asked sarcastically.

-That brings us to the second issue we wanted to talk with you- he said- As you probably guessed is about the addition of a tenth member in your group.

-I still don't understand why…- I said- We wiped the floor with those grunts and I'm telling that we have improved since then… We don't need one more member right now.

-Maybe you don't, but as we already told you, the Pokedex is a scientific gadget too- the counselor on the left told me- It's a waste not to use it.

-I know, but the Pokedex it's not just an item- I told them- It's our item. It's the thing that symbolizes our connection. We can't just give it to anyone.

-The Pokedex it's not a thing to symbolize anything- said the other counselor, one that I already knew from our previous talk- It's an item to help you do your job and to help Professors like your grandfather do theirs.

-Green, I'm sorry to tell you this, but we have arrived to a conclusion- said the chairman- The pokedex Holders group has to add a new member, the tenth. And you don't have much time until it happens.

-What?- I asked dumbfounded- You arrived to that conclusion without our opinion?

-Yes- said the always annoying counselor- But you don't have to make a scene like that.

-What do you expect me to do then? To jump into happiness?- I asked angrily- It's us who fight the organizations, not you! What made you think that you could decide this all alone?

-We gave you time to find your companion- said one of them.

-You gave us less than a month and a half- I said- How I'm supposed to find someone that quick?

-We have our problems too, Green-defended the chairman while my grandfather seemed as angry as me- we are pressured as well.

-Pressured?- I asked- You are the Pokemon Association, for Arceus sake! You are the most important entity of the globe. You rule Gym leaders, researchers, and us too. Who can pressure you?

-The proclamation of the new Dexholder is an event that would have a huge impact around the whole planet- he explained- You are the most powerful group of battlers, probably so everyone on the Pokemon world will be interested in it.

-So?

-So we got a lot of important companies interested in sponsoring that event and the ones that would follow it- he said- Those companies are urging us to make the event as soon as possible.

-Money then?- I asked them- You are trading the stability in one of the groups who has to save your ass when the world is in danger for money? That's ridiculous!

-It's not!- said one.

-It is! It's like that tournament you made last Sunday to make money leaving some researchers without protection- I said furious- Money is always your first priority!

-Without money the Pokemon Association wouldn't exist- said another.

-If Team Rocket had beaten our group and the Gym leaders who fought with us the Pokemon Association wouldn't exist either!- I said standing up- And the World would be ruled by them!

-Sit down Green- said the chairman- I still have an offer for the nine of you.

-What kind of offer?

-Tomorrow is the "Battle Royale" in your Academy isn't it- I nodded- Good. It's well known that the students of that Academy are the bests at battling. Talking about averages, I mean. I want you to analyze all the students that when the "Battle Royale" ends will be in the Top 10. We will read your report about them and we will let you test them as you please.

-There's a problem in that- I said- The most likely thing to happen is that the Dexholders are nine of those ten Top 10 battlers.

-Then you will only send a report about that one- he said- I'll warn you about something though. If you refuse to do that we will only announce another tournament to decide who will be that person. And you won't have another choice, but to accept the winner.

-That's not fair- I yelled- This is not the way to pick the perfect companion! We would most likely end with a good battler, but horrible teammate!

-That's nothing you can assure even if it's you who decides who enters the group- he said.

-But…

-No buts, Green… I'm sorry, but it's decided- he said- We only wanted to inform you of those things. You have until the 7th of November to sent a very detailed report of them. If you don't do that… The 2nd Dexholder's Tournament will take place.

And with that they stood up and went out of the room leaving me and Prof. Oak inside. He came to me and put a hand on my shoulder. I was shaking in rage, but I tried to calm down.

-I'm sorry Green, I tried to talk some sense to them, but it was no use- he said.

-It's not your fault- I answered with my fists still clenched- They only have one thing in mind… They only listen to what their wallets want.

-All of you have a point, you know?- he said surprisingly- The Pokemon Association does need money, but that doesn't mean that they have to put the Dexholders in trouble just for it. Even if they don't know about your past- he finished.

-Well, I believe I'm going to go now- I said standing up and taking out my Charizard's Pokeball- thanks gramps.

-When are you going to tell them?- he asked.

-Tomorrow after the "Battle Royale". I don't want to bother them now.- I explained- It's enough with one pissed member of the group.

-Okay Green, have a safe trip home- he said- And try not to think too much about it… Everything is going to come out right.

-It's a very nice thing to say- I said sadly- but difficult to happen. Bye gramps.

And with that we took off. I was thinking about the conversation all the way home. I tried to think about something else, but it was no use… Those thoughts wouldn't leave my head. I had some ideas, but they seemed so unlikely…

Emerald's POV (11 a.m.)

-I'm so nervous…- said Sapphire when we entered the classroom to do our final exam… Math!

-Don't worry, you got the hang of it yesterday- I said to her.

-But it's math we are talking about- she said.

-And it was Geography last week and History yesterday and you did well in both of them- I said- tell her Rub.

Rub sat at the other side of her in this one. He was already preparing for the exam so he got his calculator, pens, and corrector on the table, and he wore his glasses on him. I knew he was listening to us because he was smiling the same way he did in Red's apartment on Sunday. Sapphire was nervous and stressed, math had always been her nightmare subject.

-I don't need to tell her anything…- he said shrugging earning mine and Sapph's attention- she is going to pass anyway. She just needs to calm down and demonstrate what she knows.

With just that comment Sapph seemed to calm down and gain her confidence back. In just a few words Rub had accomplished a thing that I'd been trying to do since I met with her this morning. I have to say though that he talked about it like Sapphire had already passed the exam with a very good grade and that he gave the speech an unknown power.

The confidence she got was that high that not even when the teacher began to place the exams in our desk she was concentrated. With that the exam started.

(Three hours later)

It was finally over! I was waiting for Sapphire to finish his exam outside the classroom along with Rub.. We were commenting on our exams and for what it seemed I had passed easily the exam, even though I made some mistakes in some exercises, which he pointed out. After about 15 minutes a tired Sapphire stepped outside the classroom. We looked to see what her face said, but she talked before we could discover anything.

-Was the result of question number 9, X=52.3?- she asked with hesitation.

-I made a mistake in that one… so I don't know- I said, that was the last question and the one which got the 20% of the grade. The 8 remaining got a 10% each- What about you Rub?

-Well that's the same answer I got- he said with a smile- And I don't believe I made a mistake in that one.

-Yaaaaay!- squealed Sapphire suddenly hugging Rub in happiness.

-Sapphire… I can't breath- he said faking a little.

-Oh, sorry Rub- she said smiling sheepishly scratching the back of her head and with a hint of red in her face.

-N-no problem. I was acting a little anyway- he said with a chuckle

After she backed out and finally let Rub breath freely, we all started to go outside the Academy. Sapphire seemed to be happy with the exam.

-Seems like someone was right- Rub said.

-Yes, seems like the exam wasn't so bad after all- I said- was it Sapph?

-It wasn't easy- she said- but I think I'll pass.

-That's great- Rub said as we arrived to place where our paths diverged- See you later!

-See ya in an hour!- waved Sapphire.

We separated from him and went to our apartment to have some lunch. The plan for the afternoon was very good. After having a quick lunch we would meet in the large tree in the forest part of the Academy and then go to the beach to let our pokemon have some fun while we have fun too. After that we would be going to my apartment to have dinner and then we would be there playing some games, talking and having fun before going to sleep to prepare for the "Battle Royale".

So after having the lunch I went to our meeting place only to find out that Rub, Sapphire, Red, and Yellow were already there. Just after I arrived Blue, Gold, and Crystal also appeared.

-Hey guys!- greeted us Blue- It's finally over!- she squealed hugging and jumping with Sapphire who yelled along with her.

-Hey everyone- said Rub then- How does it feel to be free of exams?

-It feels like heaven!- said Gold pumping his two fists in the air- Where are we going?

-To the beach…- said Crystal- When will you listen when we explain everything?

-Sheesh don't be so serious Super Serious Gal- he said and surprisingly Crystal didn't kick him for the nickname- We have just ended the exams period.

-Well so why don't we start going?- said Red and we all started to go.

-Red, where's Green?- asked Yellow.

-He texted me and said that he would meet us around dinner time- said Blue- Red was with me when he did that so he knew it.

-Oh, okay- She said.

When we arrived at the beach we saw that it was empty, but the day was quite warm so we would be comfortable there for a while. To increase the fun, we all sent out the pokemon we brought pokemon. Rub only sent out his water types, Zuzu and Mimi and the Nana saying that his other pokemon where at home resting from the training that they had to endure the previous day. He just said that he was training them for the Hyper-rank Contests that would take place the next Sunday. While we left the pokemon we got there in the water we began to play volleyball with a net in the beach. There were two teams of three people each. The teams were me, Red and Gold vs. Blue, Crystal, and Yellow. Silver was just resting while revising the scales of his red Gyarados and Sapphire was enjoying her day riding her Wailord, Walo, that Green brought back to her from Prof. Birch while Relo was swimming around the whale pokemon. In fact, all the water types were swimming around Walo, even Zuzu and Mimi, Rub's pokemon. They were swimming in the middle of the others like if they were part of the group. Rub was looking at that sight while grooming his wolf pokemon. I couldn't observe the view much, though because I had a game to win.

Ruby's POV 

After grooming Nana I recalled her and I went to play Volleyball with them for a while making a 4 vs. 4 because Silver joined the boys team. After ending the match in a close loss I laid down to relax a little. I wasn't even asleep when I heard low steps from behind and I saw Blue approaching me silently. I opened my eyes just enough to see her extending her arm above my head. I knew what she wanted, but I couldn't let her see it. Not then at least so I turned to my side when she was about to grab my hat, still faking to be asleep. After that I saw her frown and try again by the corner of the eye, but when it seemed that I would have to dodge her hand again a shout saved me.

-What are you doing Blue?- asked Sapphire quite loud, which was the best moment to fake a wake up.

-Uh?- I asked rubbing my eyes and looking at the girls- Hey Blue, Sapphire what do you want?

-No-nothing I was just passing by- said Blue turning to look at the sea.

-Well I was going to ask you if you wanted to take a tour on top of Walo- said Sapphire- He could leave us near the Academy too.

-Good idea! I'm absolutely in- said Blue starting to go to the whale pokemon.

-What about you Rub?- she asked.

-I'll go too- I said- It's not always that I can ride a Wailord..

-You know… It's great to be able to see your face again…- she said suddenly.

-What do you mean? You should be tired of seeing it- I said- We've seen each other at the Academy or studying nearly 24/7 for two weeks.

-Nah- she laughed- and besides, most of the time when we were studying or doing an exam you were wearing your glasses- she said- I don't like glasses… They prevent me from looking at your eyes, for example.

-I don't like them either… but I need them- I said and we stood up and started to walk to the waiting pokemon.

-You know, it's not very common the color of your eyes…- she said.

-I know, I've only met Red that has red eyes like me so far- I said.

-Well, we met another guy that had the same color as Red, only darker- she said sadly- He was Ruby.

-I'm sorry…- I sighed without thinking.

-Don't worry. Let's enjoy the afternoon okay?- she said with a smile when she started to run towards her loved pokemon.

I was lucky that she would've never guessed that what I really meant with that I'm sorry was "I'm sorry that I'm not able to tell you the truth, not yet".

When we jumped on top of her pokemon I was amazed my his size. It was so big that the ten of us could sit there very comfortably. The pokemon was no less than 15 m long and 3 m tall so I believe that it was that big that a grown up men could stand in its mouth, if not two or three of them.

After a tour along the rocky coast that followed the beach until we reached the limits of the Academy we returned all our pokemon and went directly to Emerald's apartment where we would have dinner. When we arrived there we met Green who had arrived not so long ago. He said that he was doing something for Prof. Oak all the afternoon. We began to prepare everything and after setting up the table. Crystal came to me with a game of chess and a challenging smile. I gladly accepted the challenge and we started the game.

After twenty minutes of going back and forth, "killing" pieces of each other without mercy I ended the game. It was a very close victory because I could see that she needed only a few more turns to trap my Ho-oh, but my strategy worked better. She sighed and congratulated me promising a revenge soon. I accepted her challenge again when Blue told us that the meal was almost prepared.

We started to talk about everything and anything at the same time. Some jokes about teachers in the Academy, something about exams, but most of all we talked about what would happen the next day in the event they wanted to compete in the most.

-As I said… I'll give up as soon as it starts- I said- I don't really want to battle. I'll just spend the time training for the coming contests.

-Are you sure? It could be a good opportunity to demonstrate your abilities to the people that are always making fun of you- said Sapphire.

-I think I can live with that…- I shrugged.

She looked to me with a concerned look as if she could see through my façade. I didn't like it one bit when people made fun of me, but as much as I hated it, I preferred that before they saw me in a battle. Sensing the tension in the atmosphere Blue tried to change the subject:

-Green- said Blue- How did the research go?

-You mean the one I did with Prof. Oak, Elm, and Birch?- he asked gaining my attention.

-Yes- said Sapphire- My dad told me that you also met his friend there. The one who is a gym leader. How is he? I'm curious!

-Yes I did- explained Green while I cringed in my seat- his name is Norman and he specializes in Normal-type pokemon. I even battled him.

-Was he strong?- asked Red who is always curious about this issues.

-Yes he was- explained Green who was very serious- For what I saw he is a good and determined man and while battling he is one of the strongest gym leaders I've ever battled. He used some good strategies with his Linoone and mostly his Slaking. Machamp lost to the last one and I even had to use the Blast Burn to win the battle. I guess I could've won without it, but I didn't want to risk anything.

-I would like to battle him- said Red.

-Me too- said Sapphire.

-He said something surprising though…- said Green- He could've been boasting about his son, but he didn't seem to be the type of person to do that- he said and then I began to actually panic.

-What did he say?- asked Silver.

-He said that he had been beaten by his son recently- said Green- he also said that his 15 year old son was probably as good as me at battling, if not better. I know that it's difficult to trust someone who says that he knows someone better at batting than any of us, not just me or Red. In fact I can hardly believe that someone of your age, Emerald and Sapphire, can ever compare to your battling skills, but trust me when I say that if his son really beat him in a Gym battle, he has to be a good opponent.

-Where are you trying to go with that?- asked Blue then.

-What I mean is that he asked if there would be any option to let his son battle some of us- he said much to my amazement and accumulating rage- And I believe that we probably should battle him.

-Why?- asked Emerald- I believe that we can ask a lot other people to battle us.

-It would be good to battle some unknown trainer to test our abilities… and if he beat his father he will be a challenge for us. That much I can assure you.

I had heard enough so I just stood up and grabbed my Pokegear in my hand. Putting my best fake-smile I spoke to them who were startled by my behavior.

-I'm sorry, but my dad texted me saying that he needed me to send him something to his mail account- I said- It's pretty urgent so I need to go home now and do it.

-Are you sure that you have to leave?- asked Crystal- it's not even 10 o'clock.

-I'm sorry, it's not like I want to go, but I have to- I said to them- Thanks for letting me stay with you for the afternoon. I'll see you tomorrow after the "Battle Royale".

-Okay Rub…- said Sapphire- We will go to eat something afterwards. Do you wanna come?

-Sure- I said nodding, my fake-smile still on- then goodbye.

-Bye- yelled them as I stepped out of the apartment and I went to mine.

I dropped my façade. I was beyond furious with my dad. Now that we were starting to act like a proper father and son, he has to ruin it! I felt so betrayed! While walking home I was shaking with both fists clenched. When I arrived home I just got my Pokegear and dialed a number, my dad's number. After a little while I saw his face appear on the tiny screen.

-Hi Ruby, how are things in the Academy?- he asked in a calm voice. Just the sound of his voice made me snap.

-YOU JUST COULDN'T KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT ANYMORE, COULD YOU?

* * *

**So that's it for the 15th one... I wa surprised when I saw the lenght of this one. I always assume that my chapters will be shorter than what they finally are... Oh well, it would be worse in the opposite way, I guess.**

**This chapter have some important things, so I hope you liked it. Next chapter will foccus in the event taking place in the 25th of October.**

**-For those who ask when this fic will update... I'll try to update as soon as possible. Also it's a promise that I will update once a week, it's just that with summer vacation I'll probably be more able to finish them for the last days of the week rathen than Modays or Tuesdays as I was used to. When I got that clear I'll tell you.**

**-Another thing... With my poor description of the place where Green and the Professors where exploring I tried to use a real location of the world. That place is very famous and maybe some of you already guessed. That place tried to ressemble Chichén Itzá which is in Mexico. I'm not from there, but it's a place that my parents visited and I want to go there someday. **

**I've go nothing more to add except the usual... REVIEW and STAY TUNNED!**


	16. Chapter 16: Battle Royale!

**Hello everyone and feel welcomed to the 16th chapter of the "Pokemon Academy and the Controlers of earth and sea"!**

**As I promised at the beginning... it's TIME WITH REVIEWS!**

**RionaCremisi: It doesn't matter. I have to accept the reviews made by the Guests(I accept them all) so it takes a while until they are published. The grunts? I left them training, I believe XD. They'll appear again, don't worry. Don't get to excited or you may be disappointed by this one, I hope not. Anyway, tanks for the review and I hope you enjoy this one as well.**

**Itsnowedlastnight: It doesn't matter as long as you review (not that I force you to XD). I like to make some plot turns, but I try to make them to be real, not to appear from nowhere. Something that if you look backwards in the fic you can understand. I don't know if I'll be able to do this, but I'll try. Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

**pls do: I'll get there in the right time. The fic has still some things to explain and some important things to happen first. I'm sorry if you get bored of that, but you'll have to way some more.**

**Guest: Thanks, glad you liked it! Something will be shown, but well... read and you'll understand.**

**12courtney12: Thanks! I'm very happy you liked it. Here you go then, read the chapter and I hope you like it.**

**So that's all for today in **TIME WITH REVIEWS**. I must thank you people who favourites, followed, REVIEWED or only readed the fic. Thanks to you this fic has surpassed the 5.000 visits, so thank you everyone. Of course thanks to AlejandroSalsa or LC5 for helping me. Now he wants to say some things as well as the disclaimer:**

**LC5: Just to let you people know, I have a new story up on my account. I got my computer working and this can mean one of two things: Its a bit easier to edit these stories, and I can start making more videos for my YouTube Channel. But, back to my story, there, the readers can input their own OCs for me to use, and you can help me in where this story will go. That's all I have to say but one more thing, My parents recently gave me a bit of a haircut, so it hardly looks like Ruby's hair but just kinda. Onwards to the DISCLAIMER.**

**DISCLAIMER: We have nothing to with Pokemon, however, LC5 is planning a Pokemon Completion comedy video, where him and two of his friends play the original Pokemon games and have a contest as to who can complete the game the fastest. That is all we have to say, ONWARD TO THE STORY.**

**That said... READ and ENJOY!**

* * *

**25th of October**

Emerald's POV (8.30 a.m.)

Ring!

With the sound of my self-made Treeko alarm clock, I woke up. I normally stay in bed for a long time before I finally wake up, but not today. Just after waking up, I went right to my laptop and entered the mail. I didn't even need to search for two seconds before I encountered the message I wanted to read:

_" Your starting place is on the number 19 of the 5th sector. As always the rules are pretty simple:_

_-In the outdoor battlefield number 2 you will be given box with the following items: A notebook, a green flare (to use when you lost or to retire), and a red flare (to signal that you're in danger)._

_-Once the "Battle royale" starts you'll have to go to the fountain in the center of the park to get a little blue flag. That is because we want everyone to move and not remain in the same place without moving all the competition. After two nd a half hours, the flags will be removed so you will be disqualified if you don't have one._

_\- If you encounter any student in your path to the fountain or after that you're forced to battle with your own rules that you'll both have to note in the notebook. The winner can continue and the looser will just have to shoot the flare and come to the outdoors battlefields where you'll have to say who you lost to._

_-We will say some announcements from the speakers such as the time left until we take out the flags, the number of students remaining, and the time since the competition started._

_-If you want to quit at some point just shot the green flare and come to the outdoors battlefields and specify if you lost or retired._

_-When only 10 people or less are left in the competition we will announce the meeting place where they will decide the way to end the competition._

_-A loss is determined by one of this two different events:_

_1) One of the two battlers loses the fight according to the rules they accorded together._

_2) A competitor is out of useful pokemon._

_To end with the rules we only want to remind you that the place you get in the "Battle Royale" will determine the grade you earn and finally that grade will count as the half of the mark in the Pokemon Battles subject. This said, we only have to encourage a fair play and that everyone give their best."_

After I knew my starting place and the rules (which were mostly the same as always) I had a quick breakfast and I took out my pokemon. They had rested well and had no signs of bruises or any damage. I did that one last time before putting Sceptile, Snorlax, Dusclops, Mantine, Sudowoodo, and Mr. Mime in their pokeballs and get out of the house.

Just as I stepped out of the house I saw a figure comming to me from one of the apartments around. I immediately recognized my friend and fellow Dexholder, Sapphire. She had a huge grin and she seemed to be very happy.

-Hi Sapph... how are you feeling today?- I asked her.

-I feel like today is the perfect day to show everyone why we are the Dexholders- she said with a determined face.

-Yeah, but today I'm the one who is going to be the winner- I said in a challenging tone.

-We'll see that Emerald- said Sapph when we all laughed at that.

Walking and talking about the fun we would be having in just a few minutes we arrived at the outdoors battlefield's. After signing in and getting the items we would need for the competition we stood at the map placed in the center of the Battlefield.

-Where's your starting place Sapphire?- I asked her- Mine is the number 19 in the 5th sector, just outside the indoor Battlefield number 1.

-I'm in the 7th sector in the place number 12- she answered looking at the map- Here it is... Just at the entrance of the Gym where we do our PE classes when it's raining or we have to do indoor exercices.

-We are quite near from each other, I hope we don't have to battle until we reach the Top 10- I said.

-I also hope that, but if we finally have to battle before that... I'll give my best- she said offering a hand shake.

-Same here- I said returning the gesture.

And with that gesture we began to walk towards our starting places... it was 9:49 so we had about 10 minutes until the competition started. I saw her looking around to see something, but she couldn't find it because she wore a disappointed look after that. When I arrived at my place we said our goodbyes and "Good lucks" before she continued her path to her starting place.

After waiting for some more minutes an announcement was heard from the speaker:

-GOOD MORNING STUDENTS OF THE POKEMON ACADEMY! TODAY IS THE DAY OF THE TERM WHEN THE BATTLE ROYALE TAKES PLACE. WE ONLY HAVE TO ASK YOU TO PLAY FAIR!- the voice of the Academy's principal said- THE COMPETITION TODAY HAS 463 COMPETITORS, SO GOOD LUCK TO ALL OF YOU! NOW LET THE BATTLE ROYALE START IN 3...2...1... NOW!

Just as I prepared myself to run. I heard a high pitched whistle and looking up I saw a green flare in the sky.

-Seems like Rub was not bluffing- I saighed- Oh well, let's start!

And with that I started to run towards the center of the park. I had planned to spend around two hours wandering around the place before finally getting the flag. Around the flags there was a neutral zone where nobody is allowed to battle so the most intelligent thing to do is either to be the first to take it and get out of there quickly or to wait for some time. Seeing my shortness, the most intelligent thing to do is wait because if people saw me they would probably ambush me like they tried two semesters ago with Gold and Blue. They were able to win against almost 10 people, but with their pokemon so tired they didn't stand a chance against the other Dexholders. Like in a mission, to have some little plan is very important.

Just then I nearly bumped into someone. We looked at each other before the red-haired girl squealed in happiness and took out a pokeball. I recognized her to be the in the same course as Yellow went before being promoted to Red's course. I had battled her once in another Battle Royale and I must admit that she wasn't half-bad.

-What an honor to battle a Pokedex Holder- she said grinning and also taking out her notebook, the same as I did- What about a 6 vs. 6?

-It's okay for me- I said grabbing my Snorlax's pokeball- but we can change our pokemon after every battle, I'll even send them out first if you want.

-As you wish- she said- just don't go easy on me. Maybe you'll be surprised if you do...

-I never go easy... Go Snorlax!

-I need you Machoke!- she said- Start with Low Kick!

(3 hours and 10 minutes later, 1:20 p.m.)

I had won 7 battles against 9 people. The first girl was the strongest and after that I kinda wiped the floor with the rest. I even had a 3 vs. 1 battle against 3 students from my class. We accorded that I could use 3 pokemon at the same time while they used one each. It was kinda tricky for me to command the three of them at the same time, but my group of rivals where quite clumsy when working together, so I could handle the battle without much problems.

I already had my flag which I got something like an hour ago so I was just wondering the place, while trying to avoid any Pokedex Holder. I once spotted Yellow, but she didn't so I just avoided her. Maybe one of them avoided me too. The rules only say that if you encounter someone you have to battle, but if the other doesn't see you... Let's say that is open to different intepretations.

Analyzing my team, I could see that I they were in quite a good shape. The most tired was Snorlax, because it was the one who battled the most and Sudowoodo and Dusclops were quite tired too. Sceptile and Mantine were almost at full power.

-THERE ARE 27 COMPETITORS REMAINING!- I heard from the speakers.

I began to look around some more, moving from my place to the south part of the park, avoiding the huge battle that was heard in a little clearing in the forest, in the east. Then I found myself face to face with a student who had to be in Red's course, because he was so much taller than me. He saw me and then we just started to walk to each other, the battle was unnavoidable.

-I only got 3 pokemon left- he said- they are in a good shape, though so what about a 3 on 3 without substitutions?

-I agree with you- I said writting that in my notebook- I'll start too. Go Mr. Mime!

-Your first, Mawile!- he said and the battle started- Go near an use Crunch!

-Use Barrier and then Double-slap!

And then the mimicry pokemon stopped the great mouth before it attacked him with an invisible barrier, attacked the little demon pokemon who stood up soon, not without being hurt.

-Mawile use Faint Attack!- and with incredible speed attacked my pokemon hurting him.

-It's enough of this Mr. Mime let's use that attack in our favor!- I said smirking- Use Mimic to use Faint Attack and when you get close use Fire Punch!

And with the super-effective attack the Mawile fainted. It seems that it was quite tired. He thanked his pokemon and sent out a Poliwrath like Red's, but not as strong, I supposed. I recalled Mr. Mime too and sent out Sceptile to avoid further damage to my pokemon, I was sure that I would need him later with the Dexholders.

-Poliwrath Dynamic Punch!

-Dodge Sceptile!- I said to my lizard- Quick Attack!

-Mind reader!- he shouted, a good choice- Now use Hypnosis!

-Not yet! Use Quick attack and avoid the Hypnosis - and my pokemon complied my request easily- Now Leaf blade!

-Stop and use Cross Chop to counter it!- he yelled and the attacks collided.

It seemed that the attacks were quite similar in power, but I could see that using only one arm Sceptile was overpowering the Cross Chop little by little until it attacked their rival, knocking him out in the process. He just recalled his pokemon and talked.

-As expected of Emerald's Sceptile- he said with a sad smile- I'll try my best until the end though. Go Muk, use Sludge!

-Dodge all the droplets then Bullet Seed!- but the attack did little effect on the purple pokemon.

-Sludge Bomb!- he then yelled.

-Dodge with Agility and then Iron Tail!- and with an endured tail slammed the sludge pokemon sending it to his trainer knocked out.

-This one was quite tired...-he said recalling his pokemon and shooting the flare to the sky.

-You fought well- I said- Sceptile would've had a hard time against Muk.

-Thanks and good luck- he said before running to the returning point.

I had seen some flare while battling him and after I was able to see some more until I saw some more in the sky. It was almost 1:35 p.m. when I saw another two at the same time at the other side of the forest and I heard the speakers again:

-THERE ARE ONLY 10 COMPETITORS REMAINING IN THE BATTLE ROYALE- said the announcer- THE MEETING PLACE IS THE LARGER TREE IN THE FOREST PART OF THE PARK. GOOD LUCK TO THE 10 REMAINING CONTESTANTS!

I immidiately went towards the place, which was very near from my actual location. I went there as fast as I could only to see that Gold had beaten me in that.

-Hi Gold- I said- I see that you didn't lose today.

-I never lose- he said- In fact I'm the first to arrive here, so I'm kinda the winner of us.

-You'll have to prove that when we battle- I said- You didn't forget to get the flag did you?

-Of course I got it!- he said showing the object to me- I was one of the firsts to get it.. I flew there at full speed on Mantaro to avoid some battles- he said with a smirk.

-How many battles did you win?- I asked- I beat 10 people in 8 battles. One of the was a 1 vs 3.

-So you were good- he said- but I was just a little bit better. I won 9 battles with two 1 vs 2.

-Not so far from me-I said- let's hope that the others have passed as well.

Red's POV (12:30 p.m.)

I had just got the flag from the fountain 10 minutes ago. I was one of the lasts to do it, I'm sure, but I could see that a lot of flags were still there so I assumed that a lot of competitors had already lost. It wasn't surprising because every now and then green flares would appear in the sky to indicate either a loss or a give up. Looking at my pokemon I was proud... I had won 5 battles so far without any major problems. In fact the longest battle took like 15 minutes and they all where a 6 on 6 battles!

-THERE ARE 122 COMPETITORS LEFT!

And then I began to look for rivals with more enthusiasm than before. It had been a while since that announcement and I was growing impatient. I had been walking for a while and I still hadn't battled anyone for nearly an hour. The park has two zones, so there is a lot of space to battle and to search for competitors. With the number of them decreasing it was only harder to find some. I changed the direction I walked and I took out Pika to search for someone nearby. After 5 minutes of that I saw my pokemon stiffen and look around frantically and soon I was surrounded by 4 figures. They were students and, therefore, competitors. I noticed that everyone of them belonged the the same Fanclub because of a pin in their shirts. They were two girls, one with black hair and the other with brown hair, and two boys, one black haired and the other blonde. They eyed at me and the "leader" of the group, the one with black hair talked to me.

-Let's just make this a battle between every single one of us- she said- And with our complete teams. So you will use your six and we will be using 3 each except her that has 4 left and him (the blonde guy) who still has 5.

-Okay then, but I'll be using two pokemon- I demanded and they all nodded- Let's Start then! Pika, Lax we have a battle to win.

Then they sent out they four first pokemon: a Ryhorn, a Magmar, a Poliwag, and a Dugtrio. They sent a Flametrower and Water gun when Ryhorn and Dugtrio both used Magnitude.

-Pika jump on Lax to evade the Magnitude and Flamethrower and use Thunderbolt on Poliwag and Magmar! Lax use Harden and then use Mega punch to Dugtrio!

Pika was able to obey me easily and with the Thunderbolt Poliwag fainted while magmar could still continue. Lax endured easily to the Magnitude and Water gun, but failed to hit Dugtrio.

-Dugtrio Dig to dodge/ Go Weepinbell, Razor leaf- said the girls while the boys- Ryhorn use Horn Drill on Snorlax/ Magmar prepare a Focus Punch.

-Pika jump again and Iron tail on Ryhorn from the side, Lax when Pika is in the air use Earhquake!

And with that both Dugtrio and Magmar fainted, all of them because of the Earthquake while Pika hurted Ryhorn quite badly. Then both of them threw out some Grass types. When the blonde guy sent out his Breloom and the black haired girl a Sunflora. They started attacking me with them mostly at Pika, but he was too fast, he only got hit with some Razor leaf. With Lax's Mega Kick we finally took out the Ryhorn and the raven haired boy sent out his Lairon. They started to use some good combination attacks using his Lairon as defense. I saw that Pika and Lax would have a hard time against them, even if I was sure that they could beat their opponents so I switched pokemon.

-Your turn Poli, yours as well Aero!- I said- Aero let's start Agility with Aerial ace to the Breloom! Poli aim your Water gun to the Lairon.

Lairon used Iron Defense on itelf and that prevented him to protect Breloom who fainted for the super-effective attack. Then the blonde of the group used his Golbat while the Grass types prepared a Solar beam. They used Golbat to distract us with Air cutter but it didn't work.

-Aero use Ancient Power to Golbat! Poli use Dynamic Punch on Lairon and jump on it- I commanded and they obliged.

The Golbat fainted on spot even before he got the chance to attack, but Lairon was able to keep fighting as predicted. They were startled by me, but the Sunflora attacked him with Solar beam nonetheless. The blonde guy sent out a Slugma and yelled him to use Rock throw towards Aero while the Weepinbell used Solar beam on him as well.

-Jump Poli and then Hydropump Slugma!- I commanded my tadpole pokemon while I send my flying type to knock out the grass types- Aero get behing the Sunflora and Weepinbell and use a double Wing attack.

And with an explosion and some quick movements four pokemon were left unconcious on the ground. The Solar beam had knocked out Lairon, who was quite tired by that time. Slugma couldn't endure the Hydropump and Aero knocked out both grass types with Wing attack. On his way to the grass types Aero had received the Rock throw attack, but he endured it because of him being a rock type. Poli had also been affected by the explosion caused by the Solar beam.

-THERE ARE 27 COMPETITORS REMAINING!- I heard from the speakers, if I won this the most probable thing is that I was in the Top 10.

Counting a little I knew that everyone was at the last pokemon aside from the brown haired girl still had two pokemon. The blonde guy sent out his Heracross, the "leader" an Arcanine, with some stars here and there like Crystal. The raven haired, the one who proved to be the best used a Golduck and the brown haired one Mightyena. I didn't switch pokemon because I already used Saur and Gyara a lot and it was the first time today for Aero. I had used mostly Pika, Saur, and Gyara up until now so I wanted all of them to have fun as well.

-Mightyena use Howl!/ Arcanine Flame Wheel/ Heracross Brick Break/ Golduck use Psychic on Poliwrath.

-Quick Aero use Aerial Ace on Golduck to stop him then fly as high as you can- I yelled to my flying type- Poli use Surf to hurt Arcanine and to slow down Heracross!

Arcanine fainted at the strenght of that attack which went directly at him and Heracross had to stop and fly to evade the waves. Golduck failed a little with Psychic because of the Aerial ace, but he was able to hurt Poli quite badly throwing him in the air.

-Poli stop with fall with watergun and then Dynamic puch to Mightyena! Aero Hyperbeam at the Heracross!

-Heracross use Hyperbeam too!/Mightyena!/Golduck use Water pulse on Aero!

But the water attack never made contact because the explosion cause by the Hyperbeam collision wiped it away the wolf pokemon was knocked out by Poli and Heracross was hurt quite badly while Aero received some damage as well. I had to end the battle quickly before my pokemon became more exhausted. The Brown haired girl sent out her last one being a Seviper.

-Aero Aerial ace on Heracross and then use Ancient Power to Golduck!- I commanded and turned to my tadpole- Poli use Mind reader and then Seissmic Toss.

-Golduck Psychic on Poli/ Heracross use Megahorn!/ Seviper Poison tail on Aero!

After failing to hurt Aero and receiving a full power Aerial ace Heracross fainted. Aero then turned to Golduck and attacked him also. Golduck tried to attack Poli, but Mind reader took effect and dodged the attack and attacked the duck just after it received the Ancient Power attack. Golduck was knocked out by this combination too, but Seviper was able to get behind Aero and attack him with Poison tail. I was lucky that it didn't poison him, but the damage was there. The snake pokemon was the final pokemon of the team so I proceeded to win the fight.

-Aero use Wing attack on Seviper and then hold him by the tail while flying! Poli charge a Focus Punch!

-Seviper Poison Fang!- I had to stop Aero from being hurt so I made him change his plans.

-Dodge and grab him and throw him to the air- and with a swift movement thanks to all those Agilities he used he grabbed the snake and threw to the air- Poli I want you to calculate well and Focus Punch!

And waiting for a right moment the tadpole pokemon punched the body of the falling snake and sent him flying to a near tree knockim him out. I was the winner so I thanked my pokemon and approached my rivals.

-It was a good battle and you have quite a good team work- I said- your problem is that you leave all your defense tactic in only one of us while the others only attack. If you train more and grow to have a more balanced tactic you would be a lot better.

-Well thanks Red- said the "leader" shooting her flare to the sky as well as her team mates- It was expected for you to win, though. You are sooo strong and handsome- she said grabbing my arm.

-Uhm, well- I said embarrassed trying to brak free- look is that Green over there?

And that made the trick, when they turned to see that I stormed out the place leaving them behind, I hope. After a minute of running I bumped into someone. We both fell on the floor with a THUD. When I tried to get up I realized that Crystal was on the floor near me. I helped her to get uo while scratching the back of my head.

-I'm sorry Crys- I said- I was running from some fans I won.

-No problem, Red- she said then laughing- In fact I was trying to avoid some of them who were stalking me even if they had already lost.

-Oh shit- I said realising something- If we met...

-What?- she said realisation finally comming to her- Oh, we have to battle, don't we?

-Seems like that...- I said taking out the notebook- What about a 6 on 6?

-Well as it seems like this will be my last battle today... let's fight with all we got- she said and just when she started to write in her notebook we heard a call from the speakers.

-THERE ARE ONLY 10 COMPETITORS REMAINING IN THE BATTLE ROYALE- said the announce, who I assumed was the principal of the Academy- THE MEETING PLACE IS THE LARGER TREE IN THE FOREST PART OF THE PARK. GOOD LUCK TO THE 10 REMAINING CONTESTANTS!

-Well- I said more happy- Seems like we were lucky today!

-Yes, let's meet with the other 8, I hope that the other seven Dexholders are still in- said Crystal.

-I know they will all be there- I told her- I'm curious, though. I want to see who is the 10th.

With that we walked towards the large tree who wasn't very far away from our location. We were talking while going there and she said that she had been able to win 7 battles vs. 7 people, quite an achievement. She was also surprised to know that I won 6 battles, but one of them was against four people. We arrived at the clearing that contained the greatest and oldest tree in the whole academy. When we were arriving I heard some voice indicating that we weren't the first ones to arrive. When we finally entered I saw Gold and Emerald talking with watch other while we waved to them and started to compare our statistics of the day.

Silver's POV (12:35 p.m.)

-THERE ARE 122 COMPETITORS LEFT!

I heard this announcement just a moment ago and I made balance of my team. Feraligatr, fought two battles and in a good shape; Ursaring, the most tired one; Honchkrow, burned, but with still ready to go; Weavile, a bit slower than at the beginning, but not badly hurt; Kingdra, had battled a lot and was quite tired; and finally my red Gyarados who had battled a lot of short battles. I looked through my pocket when I encountered my blue flag which I got an hour after the competition commenced. I had battled with 6 students and only one was good enough to call it a challenge, the one who burned Honchkrow.

I kept moving around only to see Green in the distance. He never spotted me so we didn't have to battle. I remembered how distraught he seemed yesterday at dinner, something must be bothering him. Searching more I heard a scream, but it wasn't one of those that sigals some danger, or in a way it did. It was more like a squeal of happiness and turning around I saw a blonde girl running towards me with great speed. I tried to ignore her, but after a split second I found her clinging from my arm.

-OMG! I found Silver!- she said after backing out- Now we have to battle, then we can go out on a date- she said dreamily.

-Erm… yes to the first and no to the second- I said bluntly, the fans surely get on my nerves.

-We'll go if I win this battle, deal?- she asked then- a 4 vs. 4?

-I won't go even if you beat me- I said her- and yes, 4 vs. 4.

-Okay, let's win a date!- said her much to my dismay- go Vulpix.

-Gyarados, you're up!- I said- Use Water Pulse!

-Vulpix jump and use Take Down!- she said with an unforgivable mistake.

-Get your face in their line of attack! Then Hydropump!

That did the trick, attacking a water type with a physical attack if you're that far from him leaves a great chance for the pokemon to strike a winning blow. Vulpix fainted for the strong attack that hit him and, winking, she sent out another pokemon.

-Go Pupitar! Use Sand-storm!

-Cancel it with Whirlpool and bring it back to him!- and mixed with the sand a strong Whirlpool advanced towards the face- pokemon.

-Use Dig to dodge!- and he effectively dodged the dangerous attack, when he got out of the ground she commanded again- Now use your Hyperbeam!- he was to close to dodge it.

-Use Dragonbreath to repel it to the right!- and the green beam awakened the massive beam a little as well as directing it a little to the right where collided with my Gyarados sides hurting him a lot less than what could've happened.

-Now that's unable to move use your Hydropump again- and after that the Rock type fainted.

-You did good Pupitar, rest for a while!- she said- As expected from you, your Gyarados is so cool! Now let's fight with Magneton! Use spark!

-Dig your tail in the ground and take it!- I commanded.

This hurted my pokemon a lot, but it saved him from fainting from the attack. That magneton's attack was very quick and Gyarados started to get tired so he couldn't dodge it. It was a good decision to use him now.

-Mangeton use Lock-on!- she said and when the pokemon obliged- now use Zap Cannon!

The attack took a little while to recharge and it was just the time my Gyarados to get into the battle so I commanded the attack that would finish the magnetic pokemon.

-Now, quick use Fire Blast!- and the attacks collided and there was an explosion.

When everything cleared I saw my giant reptile pokemon who was exhausted and the Magneton was knocked out.

-THERE ARE 27 COMPETITORS REMAINING!- I heard from the speakers.

-Well let's star with the last one. Return Gyarados, good job!- I said- Now stand for me Weavile!

-Your Weavile? Then I'll use my Sneasel- she said- Go Sneasel Icy Wind!

-Faint attack!- and in a blur her pokemon was in the floor.

-Get up and use Faint attack as well!

-Use Screech!- and my pokemon's preevolution appeared not very far from mine while holding his ears with both claws.

-Use Screech too!- and he sent out a high sound lie my pokemon's.

-Weavile use Agilty and then Slash!- and he gained a lot of speed that prevented him from receiving the same amount as sound-damaging waves as he recieved first, and slash his back.

-Get up and Fury Swipes!- she commanded and her pokemon tried too.

-Icy Wind.

Before he could do his trainer's request he was frozen in place. Soon after this she returned his pokemon ending the fight.

-Oh, you did well Sneasel- she said- I'm proud of you. And now let's go to our date!- she said approaching menacingly.

-Nope- I said serious and I sent Honchkrow out to get out of there quickly. Soon after that I heard her flare on the sky. I landed near some bushes and I started to look for more rivals when I heard the final call.

-THERE ARE ONLY 10 COMPETITORS REMAINING IN THE BATTLE ROYALE- said the announce, who I assumed was the principal of the Academy- THE MEETING PLACE IS THE LARGER TREE IN THE FOREST PART OF THE PARK. GOOD LUCK TO THE 10 REMAINING CONTESTANTS!

I then started to walk there. I saw two female figures walking together to the place in the forest quite far away from me. I then entered the clearing only to see that Gold, Emerald, Crystal and Red where already there.

-Hi Silver, I see that you too are one of the Top 10- said Emerald.

Yellow's POV (13:10 p.m.)

-_I'll see you when there's only 10 left Yellow- said Red when we took our separate routes to our starting places- I want to battle with you._

That simple sentence had me going and beating opponents. I don't really like battling, but I wanted to see them when there was only the 9 of us plus another person. Then I would battle Red and after that I don't really know. All I wanted is to see that proud face that Red gives me when I give him a hard time at battling.

So far I battles 5 battles without losing a Pokemon. I agreed to don't heal any of my pokemon because it would be very unfair and that was a friendly competition after all. Both Ratty and Omny where quite tired because they took part in all the battles; Gravy and Chuchu were in a almost perfect shape; Kitty was a little tired; and Dody was the most tired of them all because I rode him to get my blue flag with high speed not too long ago. I could calculate that there were something like 50 people remaining because after the previous announcement I could hear a lot of flares shot.

I was walking along with Chuchu when I saw Sapphire in the distance battling along with Rono. I saw that she won that battle with an impressive Hyper Beam and soon I saw the green flare. I then saw her scanning her surroundings and then she started running in the opposite direction from where I was. She overtook her rival who was walking depressed to the return point. Seeing her running so fast made me think how much she changed since I first met her.

That train of thought, though, didn't last long because when I reached a place where I could chose from two different paths I saw one girl coming from the left one and a boy coming from the right one. More some reason both of them smiled to each other before taking out their notebooks and looking towards me.

-THERE ARE 27 COMPETITORS REMAINING!- I heard from the speakers.

-Huh seems like we made it very far- said the female figure, a girl named Gina in my old course.

-Y-yes, w-we did- I said.

-It's my best so far- said the boy, named Mark who goes in my actual class- What about a three-sided battle royale?

-Seems a good way to preceed -said the Gina- I only have two pokemon left though.

-So we have a three-sided battle with 2 pokemon- Mark started to write in his notebook the same as me- Only one each time! Let's start then go Donphan!

-I'll use Omny!

-Then I'll use Koffing- said Gina- And I'll start, c'mon use Polution!

-Rapid Spin! To clear the are around you!

-Spike Cannon to everywhere Omny- I commanded him- then Roll-out and use that rock to jump!

When the smoke cleared for the Rapid Spin I saw that both pokemon were affected by my pokemon's attacks. They were very badly injured, but not in the best of shapes. Then using that rock Omny was in the air and the other two battlers were commanding their pokemons.

-Koffing use Sludge to the falling Omastar!

-Donphan now that's busy use Take out to the Koffing!

-Freeze Donphan with Ice beam!- I commanded.

And covered in ice the elephant pokemon slammed to the Koffing. Koffing was knocked out even before she could launch her attack and Donphan was badly hurt by the super-effective attack. Then Gina sent out her Fearow.

-Fearow use Drill peck on Omastar!

-Donphan use Rollout on the Omastar as well!

With that the two pokemon began to charge towards each other with quite impressive attacks. I grabbed my pokeball and just when the attacks were to hit my companion I recalled him back into his pokeball. When the two pokemon finished his attacks, both were hurt. Donphan was out and Fearow was hurt somehow. They looked at me suspiciously.

-I recalled my pokemon because he would be badly hurt by those attacks- I explained- It's a strategy too so I'm not allowed to use him anymore and the same as you I'm down to my last pokemon. Your turn Chuchu.

-Seems fair- said Gina- It just surprised me.

-It's legal, that's for sure- said Mark throwing out his Lunatone- C'mon start with Rock Throw towards the Pikachu.

-Chuchu use Quick attack to dodge and use Thunder Wave on him!

-Fearow use Steel Wing on both of them!

-Lunatone use Cosmic Power!

-Chuchu fight the attack with Iron Tail!

The bird pokemon's speed was so high that it beat the Iron Tail completely and also attacked its other foe with a very effective attack. Lunatone was paralyzed and badly hurt, but that Cosmic Power sure was of big help there. The Fearow then positioned in front of her trainer, but suddenly she winced in pain when some sparks paralyzed her body. The Fearow was paralyzed when the Static ability of Chuchu made effect. So there were two tired pokemon both paralyzed and mine who was hurt a little by that Steel wing. I was in the lead and I soon started to end it all.

-Chuchu use Agility and start to run in circles aroun them both!

-Lunatone stop her with Psychic- but being paralyzed he was to slow to catch my pace. He was busy so Gina took profit of it.

-Fearow Steel wing to Lunatone!- and then the bird got closer and closer to her victim until I commanded what would be my final attack.

-Chuchu use Thunder on Lunatone!

And that did it. Thunder attacked Lunatone hurting him badly and when the Steel Wing touched the rock-type the electricity also hurted Fearow making her faint. The combination of Thunder and Steel wing kocked out Lunatone, too. I was the winner.

-Seems like the best won- said Gina.

-Yes, but I'm proud of my result- said Mark- it's my best.

-You b-both did good in that- I said- The main pr-problem was that you just foc-cused on one pok-okemon when attacking.

-It's true that we did- said Mark shooting his flare while Gina did the same.

Just when they did that the speaker said the final message:

-THERE ARE ONLY 10 COMPETITORS REMAINING IN THE BATTLE ROYALE- said the announce, who I assumed was the principal of the Academy- THE MEETING PLACE IS THE LARGER TREE IN THE FOREST PART OF THE PARK. GOOD LUCK TO THE 10 REMAINING CONTESTANTS!

-So that means that we are the 11th and 12th- said Gina who started running- the first one to say anything will be the first of us too- she added winking at the boy.

-Girlfriends...- he just shrugged and went after her.

So that's why they seemed so happy to meet with the other at first, because they were a couple. "They sure knew how to put those things aside when battling" I thought as I started to walk towards the large tree. On my way there I met with a certain tall brunette I know way too well. Blue eyes, long hair which goes to her mid back and wearing a sky-blue shirt and a red skirt. In other words Blue. She saw me and waved smiling (smiling not with that mischievous grin).

-Hi Yellow- she said- Everything's fine?

-Yes- I said- I won 6 battles and the last one was a three-sided one.

-Good job! I won 6 the same as you, but against 6 people- she said- Three of them were very good. They were Green when he began to train in that prison.

-They were very good, if that's right- I said- they sure were a challenge.

-Yes, but I'm much better than that level, the same as every member of the Dexholders- she said when we were to enter the clearing- Sooo… Yellow, ready to see Red again?

She asked that and I, like always, blushed. I, even embarrassed, looked up to see her smiling. This time though, the mischievous grin was there.

Green's POV (13:40 p.m.)

I was going to the clearing already, but I was still quite far away from the place. The "Battle Royale" had gone smoothly for me. I had won 8 battled against one student each so I could see their qualities. They were all much weaker than me because, even though, I made some unusual mistakes they never noticed and I could defeat them quite easily. The reason behind my mistakes was the request from the Pokemon Association. Last night I couldn't sleep well bacuase of it and I spent more time analyzing my rivals than entirely battling them. I only became more frustrated because I've never seen anyone in this Academy with the qualities to become one of us.

Plus Sapphire would have a hard time accepting anyone. I believe that the only one she could accept given the right amount of time would be Rub because I've noticed that she is very comfortable around him. That is something rare in her because she is quite protective when it comes to things she believe to be important. She is outspoken and cheerful and not shy around anyone, but that doesn't mean that she would open up completely around anyone. The only ones who has her entire trust are the Dexholders and our families (an exception being Giovanni) plus Rub. She demonstrated this when she told him about our story. The main problem is his hate to battles, but as I commented with them something is odd about it. He has a good eye for them to hate them as much as he says.

With that I finally arrived at the place and saw that I was the 8th to arrive. All the Dexholders except Sapphire where there.

-Hi Green- said Crystal, the first to spot me.

-Have any of you battled Sapphire?- I asked straightforwardly.

-No we didn't- said Yellow- but I saw her like 20 minutes ago running. I'm sure that she is one of the 10 remaining.

-I hope so- I said way too serious. Blue looked at me worried.

-I everything okay Green?- she asked, but I couldn't even answer the question before being interrupted.

-Hey there!- said Sapphire entering the clearing panting.

-You are the last of us Sapph- teased Emerald.

-I was very far away from here- she defended.

Sapphire's POV (1:00 p.m.)

I was running around anxious to meet someone. I had already battled 7 individual battles and won them all. I still had yet to lose a pokemon of my team so I couldn't be more proud of them. I used Relo twice when I battled near the lake and even though he is new to the group he was amazing. He was a strong pokemon from the beginning and he improved a lot since I first received. I even used Walo, but only once since we is too big to use him in a lake.

The flag I got just after the competition started. I ran just after I heard the announcement to the center and I was the second to arrive there. How I know it? Well let's say that there was a spot without a flag just in the middle the fountain. It was the first time that I wasn't the first one, because I'm normally the first to arrive there running. I think someone just used a quick flying type and flew there.

I was startled when I almost tripped with a rock, but my reflexes were good so I just kept running. Just after that I saw a boy going down the road and he spotted me. He just took out his notebook and came towards me. He then came to me and said.

-Perfect, now I'm going to prove myself with a true Dexholder- he said in a proud tone- How about a 4 on 4? Let's check if the 9 of you are as good at battling as they say.

-Okay- I said- You'll see what I'm capable of.

\- This is going to be fun- he said thowing a pokeball to the air- Go Victreebel!

-Your turn Toro!- I set out one my strongest. I wanted to bring that kid in the place he belongs…

-Victreebel start with Acid!

-Jump out of the way and Flamethrower!- I said to him.

\- Dodge to the right and Razor leaf!- he commanded, this was going to be so easy.

-Flamethower to burn them and the pokemon!- and with that the Grass type was badly hurt.

-Victreebel use Synthesis!

-Bad move- I said- Quick! Use Blaze Kick!

And without giving him time to recover the energy the kick made effect knocking the pokemon out. He then sent out Medicham.

-Go Medicham use Psychic to that Blaziken.

-Toro, Mirror move!- and I could see that both of us were being hurt by that attack- Use Bulk up to break free.

-Use Clam mind to negate the Psychic.

And using those attacks, both pokemon could break free from the state they were in. The psychic attack faded quickly around Toro so I was on the lead.

-Not so fast, Toro Sky Uppercut!

-Use Detect to dodge- he commanded- then Thunder punch!

-Grab his elbow- I commanded and Toro obliged much to my delight- Great! Now use Peck as much times as you can.

-Break free Medicham!- but it was no use… after 3 pecks the Medicham fainted- That was a shame… Go there Kabutops! Use Hydropump.

-Toro jump and Sunny Day!

-Redirect the Hydropump to that falling pokemon!

-Flamethrower- and both attacks cancelled themselves. Sunny day was a very useful attack.

-Ancient Power!- and the Kabutops sent some powerful rocks at my pokemon.

-Throw them aside with Double Kick!- I commanded- then Sky Uppercut!

And that did the trick again. I surprised him when I deflected those rock and approached his pokemon as if nothing had happened. I looked to see Toro a little tired so I recalled him and sent out Rono. He hadn't battled the two previous battles so the final one was for him. He just sent out his Rhydon.

-Rhydon use Horn Drill!

-Stop it with Metal Sound!- I said- Now iron Tail!- and after stopping him the steel monster slammed his tail on the pokemon and threw him back.

-Damn! Rhydon use that Sunny Day, Solar Beam!

-Use dig!- and by a tiny amount of inches, my pokemon was able to evade the attack.

-Use Earthquake!- and with a great jump the pokemon slammed the earth throwing my pokemon back to the surface. Rono was hurt from that attack, but still not enough to faint- Now that he's struggling to keep up Solar Beam again!

-Toro let's end this now. Use your strongest Hyperbeam!- and he just shpt a large orange beam which collided the green one who sent the ground type.

Even if he was quite hurt, there never was a second in which the attacks seemed to be equal. Rono's attack was much stronger than Rhydon's and overpowered quickly. After receiving the attack, he fainted and I was the winner. He then just took out the flare and shoot it to the sky and walked away. I returned Rono and suddenly I noticed a tiny blonde girl watching me from far away. I knew it was Yellow so I started to run towards the opposite direction of her, I would battle her later.

-THERE ARE 27 COMPETITORS REMAINING!- I heard from the speakers.

Running I suddenly found myself back in the fountain where I got the little blue flag. I heard that announcement like 10 minutes before so I just started to look frantically to a final rival before meeting with the Top 10, I was very confident that I would win that fight. I tried to look everywhere to find someone, but the only things I could see where some flares in the sky signaling some losses. I then started to walk towards the forest again seeing that I couldn't find anyone in the grass part of the park . Just as I entered the woods I saw two simultaneous flares and heard the final announcement:

-THERE ARE ONLY 10 COMPETITORS REMAINING IN THE BATTLE ROYALE- said the announce, who I assumed was the principal of the Academy- THE MEETING PLACE IS THE LARGER TREE IN THE FOREST PART OF THE PARK. GOOD LUCK TO THE 10 REMAINING CONTESTANTS!

"Shit I wanted to battle some more" I thought, but then I regained my cheerful self thinking that I would have some ferocious battles ahead of me. I started to run towards the largest tree. I know the path very well because is one of our usual meeting places. As I entered the small clearing I heard Blue saying something:

-I everything okay Green?- she asked, but then I entered and interrupted the conversation.

-Hey there!- I said panting a little.

-You are the last of us Sapph- teased Emerald.

-I was very far away from here- I defended.

-How many of them did you won?- asked Gold.

-8- I said and he cheered in victory.

-I'm the one who won most battles!- he said jumping while Crystal just sighed- 9 battles and 11 rivals.

-Yeah, but Emerald was able to beat a 3 vs. 1 and I was able to win a 4 vs. 1- teased Red.

-So we are only 9 in here, but the announcement said that we were 10 left- said Crystal looking at her clock- and it's been 15 minutes since the announcement was made.

-Yeah, and there wasn't been a single flare since then- pointed Silver.

I looked to everyone and they all seemed curious to know the last competitor in the "Battle Royale" , but surely Green was the most nervous of us all. Blue tried to ease the tension bringing again the ball subject, but when she was still trying to convince Silver to go and have fun I heard steps coming from behind and I turned to them. The still unknown person spoke then when he entered the clearing.

-It's good to see that the 9 of the Dexholders are the best of -he said in a normal voice.

\- Rub?

* * *

**So that's all for today!And after some chapters... a true Cliffhanger(I like them so much)!**

**-This chapter is mainly foccused in the Pokedex Holders. Next one, as you suppose will focus more on Ruby and what happens to him in that competition.**

**-As you see I'll be uodating at the last days of the week while on holidays.**

**-I hope that you enjoyed this true-action chapter.**

**So that's all for today and after thanking LC5, I only have to say the usual... REVIEW and STAY TUNNED!**


	17. Chapter 17: Major conflicts

**Hi everyone and welcome to the 17th chapter of this fic.**

**It's TIME WITH REVIEWS first:**

**12courtney12: your guess is quite accurate! You almost got it. I'm glad you liked it and I hope you like this one as well. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Guest 1: That's the purpose of the Cliffhangers (and I like them so much)!**

**novaking2832: Yes he can and will, but maybe in a different way, you'll see... I hope you like it and thanks for reviewing!**

**comisure: You're good at guessing. You'll know what happened to him before meeting the Dexholders in this one. And I'm very happy to know that you wait for my updates, it encourages me to write more and better! to answer your question, I have the plot planned from the beginning with all the major points in the story. I only decide the details and the exact way the events will take place and so on. **

**smile all of your days: Thanks for your encouraging words. I'm glad you're so excited to read this chapter, but I only hope that it doesn't diappoint you. Thanks for your review!**

**Guest 2: For you I'll anwer this ne at the end of the fic.**

So that's the end of TIME WITH REVIEWS today. I know that you were anxious to read the chapter and I hope that it won't disappoint you. This said I want to tahnk everyone again for all the Reviews, Favourites, Followers and Views that this fic has thanks to you.

**This said... READ and Enjoy!**

* * *

**Thursday 24th of October**

Norman's POV

I looked at the clock and it was 10 o'clock. Both I and my wife were tidying the table after our meal. I was quite tired from the day's work at the "Landbirth Pyramid", the name of the pyramid where all three professors are investigating as well as other scientist. After more than two weeks we still haven't discovered anything, but they still needed the protection so I was still working with them. In the weekends I also have to take care of the gym so I'm quite busy.

After finishing our work I went to the living room and I turned on the TV. They were talking about the Tournament the Pokemon Association held last Sunday when my Pokegear rang. I looked at the tiny screen and I saw my son's name. I immediately answered:

-Hi Ruby, how are things in the Academy?- I asked calmly.

-YOU JUST COULDN'T KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT ANYMORE, COULD YOU?- he snapped much to my surprise. Even his mother came out of the kitchen when she heard the outburst.

-Calm down Ruby- I said- What do you mean?

-You know well what I mean…- he said- Let me guess… on Sunday you worked along with your friend and both Prof. Elm and Prof. Oak, didn't you?

-Yes- I was quite surprised by him knowing this- How do you know that?

-You also met Green Oak, didn't you?- he said almost shouting.

-Yes I did- it had already clicked me why he was so mad at me- You mean the talk I had with…

-WHAT ELSE?- he actually shouted- You said that you wouldn't interfere. You said that if I fought you and win the battle I would be able to handle this things on my own.

-And you'll be able to- he said- I never said anything major to him.

-No, that's true- he said, sarcasm filling his tone- You never told him who I was.

-Ruby, I never betrayed your trust- I told him.

-Then what's the name of what you did?- he asked- Why did you tell him all that?

-That was the truth- I said.

-It wasn't! You said that I wanted to battle them! You even said that I was as good as them if not better!

-I don't see any lie in those things- I said calm.

-You don't? Let me point out them, then- he said- I DON'T want to battle them or anyone! I'm NOT as good as them!

-That's not what Slaking or Linoone think…- I said truthfully- You battled better than him. Nana never gave us a chance to win when she battled Linoone. His Machamp did an impressive job and he was very strong, but he also had the advantage in type. And with Slaking he used his best attack, not an strategy like yours.

-You also forgot to say that I knew some of your tactics beforehand- he said- He had never met you.

-That's true, but since our last battle I had improved a lot, and I had changed some tactics too- I said- I never got a chance to win the fight against you.

-That's not the point!- he said- I'm not stronger than them! I'm totally weaker than them!

-You're not!- I said.

-I am!- he said his voice started to lower until it was at a normal, but sad tone- And then… Why did you say that I wanted to battle them? If they know that I'm your son, they'll want to battle me even more than now…

-I don't see a problem with that- I said.

-Well I do… I hate battling- he said.

-Then I'm sorry to tell you that you've got a battling competition tomorrow- I said.

-I know, but I'll quit as soon as it starts- he said.

-You will not. You will have to do some battling there- I said.

\- I'm not battling! I would prefer to lose one arm before battling! - he said and that surprised me.

-So why did you battle me back then?- I said- I never asked you that much.

-Yes you did…- he said looking down- There are a lot of things that would be far worse than losing an arm…

-I only said that I would tell them who you were- I said, even more surprised.

-Dad, I have to be the one to tell them! If you did that… I would've lost them forever- he said- Even in the case where they accept me it wouldn't be a true confession. Losing them again would be far worse than losing an arm. I lost them once and I became alone. I feel that if I lost them for not being the one to explain everything… I couldn't bear it.

-Then battle them and show them who you are!

-I won't battle anyone!

-Then just tell them!- I said- Why don't you do it already?

-Because I'm not sure if they'll accept me… I'm not the Ruby they once knew…

-C'mon just stop being a coward!- I said- Life is not easy ,you know? You have to take some risks!

After this sentence I saw him shut his mouth. He began shivering a little, but his face showed no emotion. Then he spoke again.

-E-easy, you say? Take some risks?- he then continued to talk raising his voice until he was yelling at me- I am 15! 15 dad! And only being 15 I've been kidnapped in front of my mom; imprisoned for four months, along with 9 more people who were my best and firsts friends; friends that I lost in the day we escaped from that prison and who now think I'm dead, not that I can blame then, because I was really left to die there; and after that I was alone and now that I could meet them again I've changed so much that I'm afraid that they won't accept me. You still believe that I can even start to think that life is easy?

-Then just take some more then and tell them!- I said- I'm sure they'll understand!

After that is face changed completely. He seemed both hurt and angry with that sentence.

-You know- he said with a sad smile- It's quite ironic that you say that when my own father has never accepted me after that incident. Good bye dad tell mom I love her.

And he hung up. The sorrow that showed his last speech made me feel like someone had punched me. Hard.

-I don't know if you ever accepted him- said my wife from my side- But you could try to understand what he is going through. Nor you or I had never to endure the things he did.

-I understand him - I said- and I'm proud of him.

-Then why don't you show him?- she asked.

-I only want the best for him- I said when I realized something- Oh dear… This will only make him hate me ever more- I said as I start to write a message for him in my Pokegear.

-He won't hate you, Norman- she said- He could never do that, even if he wanted to.

Ruby's POV

"I'm sorry Rub, but you'll have to battle tomorrow… If you get a 0% from any of your exams your grant will be taken from you! And if you don't get a good average-grade the grant will be taken from you as well. If that happens you'll be forced to leave the Academy. I know that you'll decide on your own, but if you don't want to lose them again, you'll have to compete. My guess is that if you place in the Top 25 you'll have the grade you need to pass it without problems.

Norman"

-DAMN IT!- I yelled in frustration after reading the message.

I was both furious and disappointed then. Not only I had a huge argument with my dad. Now I HAD to compete in that "event" to avoid being forced to leave the academy… Again, for the 2nd time in less than two months I would be forced to battle. And to be in the Top 25… if there are 500 students in the Academy more or less, it won't be easy. The competition would start at 10 in the morning so I went to bed right after that.

I set up the alarm clock to ring at 7:30 a.m. to be able to prepare and to finally decide what I was going to do. I spent until 1 o'clock turning around in my bed, not being able to sleep, but then two weeks of studying and staying up until late in the library took effect and I finally closed my eyes.

I got up the hard way the next morning. It was 7:13 a.m. at the clock when I got up shaking and breathing heavily. Again and after three days my nightmare appeared again. I don't really know why, but this nightmare felt worse than the others, maybe because I was less used to it. After seeing that it was useless to go back to sleep I went to my laptop to learn the rules and my starting location: place number 9 of the 1st sector.

Then I went to have breakfast I already knew what I would do for the competition. I still had time before the "Battle Royale" started so I revised the state of my pokemon. Everyone was in a perfect shape, even Zuzu and Ruru. The latter had the same problems as always and Zuzu had done an intense training to master some new moves. One of them I thought of it when we met Relo and I looked to see what Yellow was doing. The second is a whole different thing.

Being nearly 9:30 I went out and I headed towards the outdoor battlefields where I had to sign in and get the box with the items. I also had to see where was my starting place was so those were the firsts things I did as soon as I arrived 5 minutes later. I quickly saw that I was one of the first one to arrive as I wanted, so after I got the items I went straight to my starting point. That place was at the other side of the Academy, quite far away from the fountain, but it didn't matter really.

I just waited there when I arrived. I hadn't seen any of the Pokedex Holder anywhere so I guessed that any of them had arrived or were located somewhere else. Seeing it was still 9:47 a.m and I had still some time until the whole thing started so I began to groom Popo. I was deep in thought while brushing the weather pokemon, I didn't want to fight, but I HAD to be in the best 25 if I wanted to avoid any risks with the my Grant. I looked at the Pokegear and I saw that it was almost time so I recalled Popo and placed my one handled back pack in place. I tied both shoes stronger than always and kneeled like runners in a running competition. Then I hear the announcement from the speakers:

-GOOD MORNING STUDENTS OF THE POKEMON ACADEMY! TODAY IS THE DAY OF THE TERM WHEN THE BATTLE ROYALE TAKES PLACE. WE ONLY HAVE TO ASK YOU TO PLAY FAIR!- the voice of the Academy's principal said- THE COMPETITION TODAY HAS 463 COMPETITORS, SO GOOD LUCK TO ALL OF YOU! NOW LET THE BATTLE ROYALE START IN 3...2...1... NOW!

And I turned on my running shoes and I stormed right to the fountain in the middle of the park. I had been practicing how to run properly with them and after getting used to it I could easily run twice as fast as any normal person could. What's more is the fact that running with those tires you the same as running normally, so that was another great point. Just after starting to run I heard the high pitch from a flare. I thought that maybe I wasn't the only student who didn't want to battle today, but I was too concentrated on the task in hand to pay much attention.

I arrived at the fountain only after 5 minutes of running. When I arrived there I could see that I was the first because all the little flags were in the same position. I grabbed one and I went out of the neutral zone. I went directly to the forest part of the Academy. Hiding myself behind a tree I saw a female figure running towards the fountain coming from a direction from mine. I recognized her blue attire and the blue bandana she wore on her head. I was amused when I saw that all the fanclubs had included the item in their banners and posters. They sure had it hard for them. After seeing her grab one I smiled and after sending out Nana I entered the forest part without hesitation.

(3 hours later, 1.15 pm.)

I was still in the forest hiding from Blue who I saw wandering around here so I just went to a different direction from her to avoid her. I had Zuzu out of the pokeball so he could sense any movements nearby using his radar-like fins so I could avoid any possible student to battle me. Your position in the "Battle Royale" is determined by the time until you lose a fight or you surrender, so even without fighting you can place quite high. I still had to fight a single battle because I had spent all my time hiding from any battler in my path, detecting him or her using Nana's smell sense and Zuzu's fins. That had been my plan from the beginning. I had to place high, but I didn't want to battle so that was the most logical way. When I reached the Top 25 I would shot the flare and surrender.

This was a quite difficult task to fulfill so I had to be very cautious. I had to use all the stealth techniques that I knew to pass in between large numbers of battles without being caught in one.

The last announcement said that there were 122 contestants left, but that was quite a long time ago and with the number of flares I assumed that 40 people were still remaining, more or less.

-THERE ARE 27 COMPETITORS REMAINING!- I heard from the speakers.

Well... seems like I was wrong. Only two more flares and I could give up. I was quite pleased with the way things had turned up to be. In fact I was too pleased, something that never came out to be a good sign. And this was no exception of that fact.

-You finally show up, Contests's boy...- said a voice I knew quite well.

I searched for him until I saw him in the top of the tree that was just in front of me. He was quiet and sitting pacefully so that's the reason that Zuzu's fins never detected anything. He was the boy that mocked me in class. To specify, he was Luis, the one I answered when I was angry at my dad in mr. Mike's class and the one that has a sister that competes in contests the same as me. When he approached me he took out his notebook. I remained silent as I did the same.

He laughed when he saw that it was the first battle I was going to have. I saw that he only had two before this one.

-How about a 4 vs. 4 Contest boy?- he mocked- The one who wins now is almost going to be in the Top 10, so I want to save my best in a good shape.

-How come that a person that loves battles as much as you only battled twice?- I asked ignoring his statement.

-Mr. Mike said that we had to sttle our differences in the "Battle Royale" so I waited for you to appear- he said- I thought that you lost long ago so I just waited here to get a higher grade before anyone found me. I was lucky to be the one to wipe the floor with you. You don't know how much I want you to se how useless are contests when dealing with true battlers.

-If you're so sure- I said serious- let's do a 4 vs. 4, without substitutions.

-Then let's start already...- he said- I've waited long for this.

-Why did you want to battle me so bad?- I asked- I never did anything to you.

-I don't really know, but after seing your Delcatty performing such a bad Double-Edge I saw that you would be easy to win. When you said that you competed in Contests I lost all the little respect I had for you- he explained- Then after you tried to embarrass me in front of everyone in mr. Mike's class I swore that I'd wipe the floor with you one day.

-Not very good reasons in my opinion, but I believe they work for you- I said grabbing Coco's pokeball- Since you mentioned her she will be my first pokemon. I know it's rare, but you have to fight for me, Coco!

-Your weak Delcatty huh?- he said grabbing one of his- My weakest will be enough. Go Nincada! He is the newest in my team so this would be a fair battle- he mocked- Let's start with Scratch!

-Dodge!- I said simply.

-Leech Life!

-Dodge!

-Fury Swipes!

-Dodge!

The attacks were very slow. It was clear that this was his worst pokemon so Coco could dodge them very easily. He bagan to tap his foot in annoyance and finally talked:

-Will you do anything else that to run away?- he asked.

-Oh right, well... Coco use Assist.

The attack turned to be Mimi's Hydropump and only with that attack the Nincada fainted instantly.

-You were lucky this time- he said still smirking- but as I said Nincada was my newest. You'll not get through this one! Go Nosepass! Start with Rock Throw!

-Dodge jumping back- I commanded.

-Rock slide!- he commanded.

-Dodge- and with her graceful movements not a single rock touched her beautiful fur.

-If the only thing you do is dodge...- he said with a smirk, he had something planned- Nosepass use Rock tomb!

With that 4 large rocks encircled my pokemon leaving her no place to escape. She couldn't jump quickly enough either before he commanded his next attack, probably a Rock Slide again... I had to finally make her attack.

-I'll have to do something then...- I sighed.

-Nosepass Rock slide!- he said- your little cat is finished.

-Let's see it then- I said- Coco let's return that rock to Nosepass.

-What?

And before Nosepass could summon his attack, Coco's Iron Tail sent the rock in front of her to the rock-type. The collision did some damage, but hecould stand up again. Using the sound the collision made I commanded Coco to locate herself behind the Rock-type. When Luis was able to see what had happened it was almost too late...

-Coco, Iron Tail to finish!- and with her attack slamming at the Nosepass' head Coco was the winner of the second round. I tried to play dumb for a while- Coco is your tail okay?

Coco immediatley turned to inspect her tail and started to lick it while comming to position herself in front of me. Luis was amused by that fact and just started laughing uncontrollably, pokeball in hand.

-I-I can't believe that your pokemon was damaged when using Iron Tail- he said when he tried to calm down- It's so weak! C'mon Electabuzz let's fight this weakling!

-Coco try to fight as long as you can- I said with the most concerned voice I could put and she stood there showing some sign of pain.

-Electabuzz Thunder Punch!

-Dodge to the left!

-Use strength to lift that rock and throw it to that cat!- and he grabbed a large rock that landed because of his previous Rock Tomb and threw it at my pokemon menacingly.

-Coco use Growl and then Safeguard to deflect it!- and the rock slided through the veil that covered my pokemon.

-Follow with Thunder!

-Use Iron Tail and stick it to the gorund- and the strong electric attact went directly to the only metallic surface in the area, only to be redirected to the ground-Now Coco use Assist!- and my pokemon unleashed a torrent of dirty water to the pokemon. She used Muddy water.

Being a Water attack did only some damage to the Electabuzz, but after that his moves were not as precise and failed quite often. He finally unleashed his strongest combination:

-Electabuzz use Thunder Punch in the right arm and Brick Break with the other!- he said and this time Coco didn't have time to dodge them all.

-Coco dodge the Thunder punch and use "your" Double-edge!- and making a turn she dodged the lightning attack and jumped making some spin movements to meet the other straightforwardly.

With that both attacks clashed and Coco won easily. She came back seeming dazed and nearly falling twice. She panted a little and had both ears fallen. She seemed to be in quite a bad shape so I showed my concern:

-Are you okay Coco? I believe that I should let you rest for a while- I said to her and she just shooked her head.

-Well seems like your weak cat still wants to battle. If anything I should praise her stubborness- he said throwing another pokeball to the battlefield- C'mon Jinx! Use Ice beam!

-Dodge jumping!

-Now that she is the air use Body Slam!

-Assist Coco!

But then something I never expected happened. Coco charged for a moment before unleashing what seemed to be a Hydropump, but it had a darker color. The power of that attack was much higher than any Hydropump, so that only left one attack. I didn't believe it to be possible because Zuzu still was trying to master it. Coco was sent back to the ground landing in her head. She started to stand up nonchalantly when I saw that she looked at me and then started to cry. That sound snapped Luis of his initial confusion and all he did was recall his pokemon and look over mine who was scratching her head. He bagan to laugh just as before so I went to Coco.

-Don't you really feel bad for her- he said- she was hurt before and she is even crying when I didn't even touch her! You should retire now that you have time.

I smiled knowing that my whole strategy was succcessful and that he didn't even had a clue of what was happening right in front of his eyes. He was that caught in the moment that he took out a pokeball and tried to summon another pokemon.

-What are you doing?- I asked looking right at him still with Coco in arms.

-I'm sending out the pokemon who's gonna finish you- he said.

-No you're not- I said my serious tone back.

-Of course I am- he said.

-No, you, are, not- I said- You've lost four pokemon already. Nincada, Jinx, Electabuzz and Nosepass. It was a 4 vs. 4, so you lost.

He was in silence before the words finally sank in him. He then started to freak out.

-Why? How? When?- he said angry- You cheated right?

-I didn't, call it luck if you want, but I won fair and square- I said serious- You only can't believe that Coco could beat four of your pokemon. Even if we were lucky to do it.

-Of course you were! It was all luck- he said angily- You could've never beaten me without that luck.

-Maybe, but you lost so shoot the flare already- I said, he seemed so nervous and angry that I had a final thoought that would guarantee his silence about the battle- You know... I propose you a deal... You never talk about the fight and I'll never bring the subject to anyone. You can mock at me, laugh at me... act like you did for all those weeks like anything happened. But NEVER talk about this battle- I said "glaring" at him.

-But yo-you won... why can't I talk about it?

-I don't think that people would see you in the same way if they knew that "Contest's boy" won you using only his "weak" Delcatty- I said putting some emphasis in those words.

-O-okay then... you won- and with that he shot his flare while shouting angrily- F*cking beginners luck!

And he dashed out of there running. I looked towards Coco. I knew that it wasn't necessary, but I wanted to reassure her anyway.

-I'm sorry I had to lie to him telling that I was lucky... I know that you could've taken all of his 6 pokemon perfectly using your power, but I don't want anyone to know that I can be quite a battler, like I said... Nobody is going to see me battling again- I told her searching for the Pokeblock's tube in my bag- And don't worry, it'll take a while before he realizes how strong you are, but he eventually will. He was that focused on mocking at me and that confident that I would never be able to beat him that he never gave a real thought of what was really happening before his eyes.

I then let her on her feet and not surpisingly she could stand up completely fine. She made some jumps, run away and returned in a matter of seconds. She then snuggled in my side like telling me that it didn't matter. I suddenly held a Pokeblock in my hand and threw it in the air. Making a backflip she caught it with her mouth.

-And before I forget... Nice acting Coco. I believe you would have a bright future in the Cinema business- I told her winking- Now return and earn your deserved rest.

"What a fool... I wiped the floor with him and he didn't even realized..." I thought before noticing that I had accomplished my goal so I just took out the flare and I prepared to shoot it. I was about to do it when I heard 4 consecutive shots and then 2 more. I finally decided to shoot it, but an announcement held me back.

-THERE ARE ONLY 10 COMPETITORS REMAINING IN THE BATTLE ROYALE- said the announce, who I assumed was the principal of the Academy- THE MEETING PLACE IS THE LARGER TREE IN THE FOREST PART OF THE PARK. GOOD LUCK TO THE 10 REMAINING CONTESTANTS!

"Might as well see if the others are all the Pokedex Holders. I will retire anyway..." I thought before keeping the flare for later when I started to walk towards that giant tree.

Silver's POV

-I'm not going to the ball Blue... I'd prefer to spend that time doing something more useful- I said to her.

-C'mon Silver, you'll have fun there... -she said.

-I don't think that fun would be the word to descr- I tried to say before a voice that came from the entrance of the clearing stopped my speech.

-It's good to see that the 9 of the Dexholders are still the best -he said in a normal voice.

\- Rub?- asked Emerald dumbfounded.

-What are you doing here?- asked Sapphire surprised as well.

-Seems like I'm the only competitor left apart from you- he said nonchalantly.

From the corner of my eye I saw something rare… Green who seemed to be a little frustrated before that had relaxed and had a calmer expression.

-But didn't you say that you would retire?- asked Gold.

-Yeah I did- Rub said- But…

-Well we better start battling- Green interrupted in a challenging tone- I'll battle with Rub.

-I'm sorry, but you'll not battle me- said Rub in a surprising serious tone.

-What? Why not?- asked Green surprised.

-Because I hate battling- he just answered- I thought you all knew that.

-But you are here… you have to battle us- said Green.

-Not necessarily… I can give up when I want…- he just answered.

-Shut up and battle me!- commanded Green his frustration returning while the other were just like frozen in place looking at the both of them interacting.

-I won't!- said Rub calmer than ever.

-Why not? You are in the Top 10…- asked Green- Why did you come here if it wasn't to battle us?

-I only came to see if you were the last ones too- he answered- Even if you weren't I would give up just as I arrived here.

-Then why did you compete in here if it wasn't to win?- he asked.

-I was forced to- he said.

-Forced? Who forced you?- asked Sapphire, the first one to talk apart from them.

-Let's say the Academy forced me…

-The Academy?- she asked confused.

-I believe I told you that I came here granted the first day I came- explained Rub his tranquil smile all along- If I want to continue to attend the Academy I had to place something in the Top 25. When I saw that I had accomplished my goal I was about to shot the flare when I heard that there were only 10 students remaining, so I came to see if the other 9 where you.

-So you only competed for a grade?- asked Green again.

-Why should I compete. It's a Battling competition and I hate battling so that was the only reason- he answered like it was obvious.

-Nonsense!- yelled Green clearly frustrated- battle me right now!

-I won't battle you or anyone- he answered again.

-Then how could you arrive here if not battling?- asked Red.

-Avoiding battles- he said- I was lucky enough to be able to avoid all of them for more than 3 hours.

-What? You compete in a battling competition and all you do is run away?- asked Green.

-Yes, I wanted to avoid doing the thing I hate most in the world, so that was the only thing I could do- he answered not so calmly, Rub seemed quite frustrated too- I didn't want to compete, but I had to.

Green just stood there letting the whole conversation sink in. I don't have a clue of why he is that mad at him. Sure is quite surprising that he hate battles that much, but it's the way he is.

-Shut up and battle with me- Green said grabbing a pokeball- A full 6 on 6 battle, c'mon release your first.

-I. Won't. Battle- said Rub- and nothing you say is going to change that!

-Why not?- yelled Green.

-Because I HATE battling, how many times I have to tell you before you understand?- said Rub with a determined face I've never seen in him.

-Why do you hate them that much?- yelled Green approaching him.

-I have my reasons- shrugged Rub.

That answer was not the one Green was expecting because he began to walk towards Rub before he grabbed him by the collar of his jacket with one hand, surprising everyone. Rub stood there with his hand in his pockets looking at him in the eyes.

-What are those reasons?- he asked.

-They are my reasons- answered Rub.

-Green what are you doing?- asked Blue concerned.

-Tell me why do you hate them so much- said Green in a threatening tone.

-I hate them because I'm weak- said Rub in a serious tone.

-What?- asked Green leaving his jacket- You hate them because you are weak at them? Then train more! Battle me and show me how you battle, then I'll help you improve.

-Nope, and now I'm going to retire- Rub said turning back to leave when Green grabbed him again.

-That's not a reason. Train more and you'll improve!- Green said- It's only a matter of time.

-And what if I want to be weak?- asked Rub using a sad tone that surprised me.

-You want to be weak?- Green asked grabbing him by the collar again- That's bullshit! Nobody wants to be weak!

-Green leave him be- said Red- You're not being like always.

-Shut up Red… He's just lying. He doesn't want to be weak!

-I do- said Rub.

-Nobody does!

-And what would you know?- asked Rub before whispering something.

Green heard that whisper and he didn't seem to like what he heard because his grip on Rub's jacket only tightened. Hi face showed clear signs of frustration. Red and Gold began to walk towards him while the others seemed to be frozen in place. I had never seen Green like that.

-Can you repeat that?- asked Green almost lifting him from the ground.

-I said that it's so easy for you to be strong so what would you kn…

**SMACK!**

We all gasped at that. Red and Gold grabbed both Green's arms while Rub was on the floor just as surprised as we were. It was impossible to imagine that Green could've punched Rub in the face, but he did. Rub just got up and touched his right cheek were a bruise was already appearing. He had some blood falling from his lips due to the punch. Green was being hold by both Red and Gold when he yelled at him again:

-Do you know what we had to endure to be as strong as we are now?- he said- It wasn't easy to become like that. Have some respect for the things you don't really know!

-Just in the same way you respected me, right?- said Rub in a clearly annoyed tone- I understand, in some way or another, what you went through. But do you? No. You. Don't.

-Then explain!

-Shut up!- said Rub who seemed to be shaking- I respected you! I assumed that you would be fed up with all the fans and their fanaticism, so when I went with you I tried to treat you like normal people. I did my best not to bother you. You say that you don't like fans because they annoy you, but in the end when someone doesn't treat you like them, you don't trust him. You called him an enemy in his face when he stopped you from doing something you'd regret. I'm not a puppet who would anything to please you like the fans. If I don't want to battle you, I won't do it. Now if you allow me… - he said whipping the last trace of blood in the corner of his mouth- I have to retire.

And he grabbed the green flare from his bag and started to walk towards the forest.

-If you shoot that flare- said Green- You won't ever be one of us.

-I once thought that I had finally found someone to call my friends- said Rub turning his head towards us- But I guess that I was only lying to myself. Thanks for everything guys… It was good while it lasted.

And with that he just smiled and continued to walk until we couldn't see him anymore. After about 20 seconds we all heard the sound of an explosion and looking up we all saw the green light coming from there. Sapphire started to run towards the entrance of the clearing and looked frantically to every direction. When she returned her face was an open book to the thoughts she had in her mind. She glared towards Green.

-He's not here! Why the hell did you have to say those things to him?- she asked yelling.

-So you're taking his side?- said Green angrily. He was sitting in the ground after Gold and Red stopped holding his arms.

-Of course she is! We all should be- I said to him angrily.

-What?- said Green standing up.

-Since when do you punch someone for a reason like that? Since when are you the one who decides who is able to go with us and who doesn't?- I asked again.

-But he refused to battle me and he said…- Green said before Gold cut him.

-Yeah he did, but so did you!- he said- What's the matter Green? You were never like this.

-And what about wanting to battle him so bad?- I asked- Why did you throw him out?

-We are battlers- said Green- and he doesn't battle so…

-So what? Are you saying that all we are is battlers in the same group? That a person who doesn't like them can't be with us?- asked Sapphire angrily before shooting her flare- I'm not in the mood to battle right now. See ya later- she almost growled and started running out of the place.

-Green just see what you did- Red told him in calm way- You just threw someone out because he doesn't like to battle. We don't know anything about him so we shouldn't judge him. I know it's somewhat frustrating that he won't tell us much about his life, but we, of all people, should understand that. We all have a dark past and maybe he has one to.

-Just look at us Green- I told him seriously- We are probably one of the weirdest groups in the earth. We have some serious people like you, me and Crystal; a dense monster at battling; a shy girl with incredible powers who also doesn't like to battle unnecessarily; a reckless idiot- a "hey" could be heard from behind- a girl with incredibly developed senses that once was like a lady; a boy who is quite reckless too as well as a maniac of technology; a mischievous matchmaker; and finally me, the son of our worst enemy up until now. If you can trust me, then why can't you trust him?

-He never tells anything about him, he acts so different…- Green seemed to calm down a little as his voice started to low its volume.

-But why did you got so worked up?- asked Crystal.

-There's a reason…- he said- Yesterday afternoon the Pokemon Association sent me a message that I had to meet them.

-You said that you were with your grandfather…- said Emerald.

-I lied… I didn't want to spoil the great day you were having- said Green clenching his fists- They insisted in that subject. They gave me an ultimatum. They said that I had to evaluate the battling skills of every person that could place in the Top 10. Not the Dexholders, of course. They said that I had to do that and make a report for them.

-And?- asked Blue knowingly- There's more, isn't it?

-Yeah, they said that this was the last opportunity to choose the member- he explained- If we refused to make the report or we refused to include the person… They would hold a tournament and the winner would be the 10th Pokedex Holder and we wouldn't have a word in it.

-So that's why you were so angry with him- said Yellow.

-Yeah… If he had battled me I could, at least send something to them- said Green- but he refused.

-It still isn't his fault Green- I told him- He didn't know anything about that.

-Whatever- said Green standing up going out of the clearing- I'm going home… see you later.

-Wait Green!- said Blue who ran behind him.

The remaining people in the clearing finally came back to our senses. Looking around I saw a confused Emerald, Gold was looking to the place Green was before left, Yellow was hiding behind Red who was as dumbfounded as the others, and Crystal who still had her hand on her mouth.

-So how we end this thing?- I asked them- We battle? We surrender?

Blue's POV

I had followed Green from some distance since he kept a quick pace all the time. I followed him from the huge tree to the outdoors battlefields, where I had to stop and do the proper explanations because Green went directly to his apartment. After that I walked towards there and I knocked the door. I almost expected to receive the silence as an answer, but surprisingly Green opened the door and let me in. When I sat down in the couch in front of him, who sat on the chair, I started speaking.

-I thought you wouldn't open for me- I said to him.

-Are you saying that you would give up and not come in anyway?- he said.

-Of course not…- I said- I would have entered anyway.

-I'm almost afraid to ask, but why are you here?- he said then- To scold me more?

-I only want to ask you why did you really did that?- I said to him.

-I already told you- he said- I was frustrated. I had no choice to make that report, but he, the only person apart from us who was left, refused to battle. I felt relieved that he was the student at first and then he just refused to battle me. I was frustrated.

-Why did you feel relieved at first?- I asked him.

-I believe that if he was strong enough he could be the best choice in the Academy- he answered sadly- You already know that. He is the only one who has been able to enter our group. I don't mind that he comes with us… In fact he is quite fun to be with…

-So?- I asked- Why those words at the end?

-He frustrates me with all his secrets… He never tells anything about himself if he can avoid it- he answered- I know that I should respect him, but… I guess I exploded.

-That's a problem Green- I said- You hit him, and he is our friend. And all he said before he went is true. You called him a traitor, you almost forced to battle and you actually hit him.

Do you see the real problem though?

-I don't know…

-The real problem is that you try to do everything yourself- I said- I already told you that after Sapphire's party. It's like you don't trust any of us.

-That's not true and you know it…

-I do, but that's not what it seems! If you shared the responsibility a little more, maybe you wouldn't get too frustrated- I told him- We are friends! We are companions! We are a group! Just don't keep the worst things for you alone. It isn't healthy. Do you realize that you threw a friend away when he didn't have anything to do with that?

-I do…- he said- But maybe if he battled…

-If he knew that, I'm SO sure that he would've lost on purpose before bothering any of us- I tried to explain him-And more when he knows how that issue means to us.

-I know... It's just that- he said- I don't know what to do anymore.

-Green that's something that needs to change now- I said- You're not like always and the others are noticing that. Just share your responsibilities and return to be the Green they know! Return to be the Green I fell for!

Someone's POV

I was just waiting for my master to answer the call. I know that the communications between my place and the submarine are less constant and more when the base is traveling. I waited for like a minute before his face appeared in the screen. The red hair under the handkerchief was something I would recognize everywhere anytime, the same as his two-colored cloak.

-Is everything prepared?- he asked straightforwardly, as always.

-Yes master Marchie!- I said bowing my head- All the grunts arrived safely and they're waiting for the right time to come.

-Perfect!- he said- Remember our goal! We must focus on the remaining Controller. All our efforts must concentrate in capturing it.

-Of course master!

-The machine is almost finished. The Professor says that it will be two days until everything is completed- he continued- So the preparations are almost over.

-When will you arrive, master?- I asked.

-Our voyage will last for a week more- he said- Then my dream will come true and I will get my revenge. One more thing…

-Yes?

-I know that this won't be our last chance, but I'd prefer that it was the successful one- he said- I don't want complications.

-You won't have to wait more- I said vowing again- The mission will come out successful.

-I'd like that- he said- call me when this is over. I'll give you the details later.

And just like that he hung up.

Sapphire's POV

I went running towards the battlefields, only to learn that Rub had already left. I don't know how can he be so fast. I was sure that he wasn't feeling well. When he left I saw his smile, but I could also see those sad eyes too. Those dark-red orbs showed more sorrow than any single time before. I was angry, very angry at Green, but I was more concerned about Rub.

I called him twice, but he never answered. I was now standing in front of his apartment, but after knocking some times I got no answer. I rounded the house to see if he was in his room or in the kitchen, but I found the apartment to be empty. I began to think where he could be, but no good ideas came to my mind at first. I thought about the town or shopping, but I don't think he wanted to go anywhere after that "events". I started to wander around thinking when finally an image from the day I ran away from Green's place came to my mind:

_-What were you doing here in the night?-I asked Rub._

_-Well I was at home and I went for a walk, to clear my mind-he answered lowering his face- When I arrived here I released Zuzu and I started to teach him a new move._

_-Why did you need a walk?- I said seeing his mood change._

_-I had an argument with my dad- he said sad._

_-Why?- I said, but he only looked to the floor. Seeing that he didn't want to talk about that I tried to change the subject- You know, I still can't understand why you didn't have friends in your school..._

"The clearing over the lake!" I thought and I dashed in the clearing's direction. As I arrived I stopped running and began to walk quietly over there. As I approached I heard some sounds of rustling and splashes. When I entered I looked around to see a a Swampert playing with mud and then, sitting in the same rock he sat when we talked in the same place, was Rub. He was sitting while looking at his shoes. By his side I saw his Kirlia who was giving him a concerned look. When I approached the pair the pokemon looked up to me while Rub only said:

-You shouldn't be here Sapphire.

* * *

**And that's it... the end of the 17th cahpter. **

**I bet that nobody expected those events to happen. Maybe some of you will despise this chapter and maybe some of you'll like it. I had planned this chapter to be this way from the very beginning so, it's for the plot. In this chapter I left some details, that a lot of you will find instantly, that will be very important.**

**I hope that you all liked the chapter, even though it wasn't what you thought at first.**

**I would like to finish thanking LC5, who edited this whole chapter, in less than an hour! IMPRESSIVE!**

**-I have a review to answer**:  
Guest 2:** That didn't happen in this one, but it will eventually and not very far away. I'm sorry, but the plot has its course. Thanks for the encouraging words!  
**

**-I have some news for the next chapter. I know that some are anxious to know what made Ruby change because it's something that I still haven't explained. You'll find the answer in the next chapter.**

**This said... REVIEW and STAY TUNNED!**


	18. Chapter 18: Past rejection

**Hi everyone and welcome to the 18th chapter of the "Pokemon Academy and the Controllers of eath and sea"!**

**The first thing to say is that I'm sorry because I took me more than expected to make this chapter. Some personal issues took some time for me. After that I kept feeling that this chapter needed some improvement so I kept revising it again and again until I was satisfied with it. I hope you all find it interesting too (I have a hunch that you will). As yoou're used to... it's TIME WITH REVIEWS!  
**

**12courtney12: Yes you are! I'm very happy to know that this is your favourite story. I'll try my best to keep it that way. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Hazelnut Tre: Soon? Yes, but not as soon as you'd probably like!Thanks for reviewing!  
**

**comisure: I'm happy you liked it even though Ruby refused to battle. He will show his power, but in the right time.**

**Guest nº1: I like them a lot and I'm not going to stop making them!**

**Guest nº2: I know that many of you expected him to battle, but I had planned it to be like this from the beggining. I'm glad you liked it that much.**

**ArcticFenris: Well I know that this is quite a different kind of story, but it was just something that hit me and I gave it a try. I tried to make this story similar to the manga in some ways and keep it completely different in the others. Saying that you like it that much makes me very proud. Thanks for the review.  
**

**anonymous: Well yoour review was interesting. You guessed a lot in that. Some of the things you said were right, but some of them weren't. Only a headsup, after reading this chapter you can perfectly guess the reason for his hate towards battles. I won't spoil anything if i say that the most logical answere is not always the right one and more when there are some important things in the story still unexplained.  
As for who you are... If I base the guess in the people who usually reiview I would say that you're either RionaCreimsi (but I believe that's not the case because she always reviews in a different way...), Itsnowedlastnight or Smile_all_of_your_days. I strongly beieve that you are one of the two left then. If you're not one of them... my most sincere apologies. Either way thanks for the review and for thinking so hard about it XD! I hope you like this one too.  
**

**Wants an update: Well here you have it. I explained at the beginning why I updated so late. As I said I try to update on Saturdays or Sundays, but like in this one it's not always possile, I hope you can forgive for that. I'm glad though that you wait so much for an update, it means that you like this story so it's a good thing. Thanks for reviewing.  
**

**So that's all in TIME WITH REVIEWS! Thanks for all the attention you guys are paying to this story. It means a lot and encourages me to write more and better!**

**Before we start LC5 has some things to say.**

**LexClone5: Hey peoples, LC5 here, these past few weeks have been horrible for me, but that will not stop me from at least taking an hour of my time to edit your favourite story about your favourite people. I had to move on such ridiculously short notice (like three days before editing this), but I still have my phone, so I can still edit this pretty easily., hope you enjoy it, and thanks for waiting, I know I had to wait to just receive the chapter.)**

**Disclaimer: Does it really need to be said at this point?**

**All this said... READ and ENJOY!**

* * *

Ruby's POV

_-If you shoot that flare- I heard Green say when I began to walk away- You won't ever be one of us._

_-I once thought that I had finally found someone to call my friends- I said turning - But I guess that I was only lying to myself. Thanks for everything guys… It was good while it lasted._

"Of course I was lying to myself all the time, there's no way on earth that they would be involved with people like me. I should've never left my home even if I had no friends there and I was all alone. Feeling all your hopes smashed with a punch in your face, it's much more terrible." I was thinking on my way home while I was using the extra-speed my shoes gave me. I didn't know what I was going to do next…

When I arrived at my apartment I entered and closed the door, and then in the most solitude I broke down. I don't know how long it had been since the last time I cried, but I cried. I cried out of pain, but it didn't come from my cheek or jaw. It came from much under that. It came from all the hopes smashed, all the times I had feared this moment, but mostly it came from those times that I thought that maybe I had a safe shot when I finally would tell them the entire truth.

I cried there for I don't know how long, before I suddenly felt trapped inside the apartment, like the walls would crumble on top of me. Without hesitation, I just stormed out leaving my Pokegear behind. I began to run again, but towards the clearing over the lake instead. I found that place to be very beautiful and since I found it, it became like my thinking place. This was where I trained my pokemon, I thought about things when I woke up in the middle of the night and I was unable to go back to sleep again… Sitting in those rocks relaxed me in a way that is very hard to describe. The fact that this was the place I met Sapphire and comforted her the night she said that she was my friend surely had something to do about it.

When I arrived there I sent Zuzu out and I commanded that he kept training that new contest move. He was watching me with a worried expression, but obeyed me at last. The thing he did just before starting to train was toss one pokeball from my bag and letting a white and green pokemon to be released from it. Seeing that Ruru was watching me with both horns shining he just left to start his practice.

I smiled towards Ruru who was watching me before sitting in the same rock I sat that Friday. Looking at my shoes without seeing anything, my mind wandered towards the dream I had earlier today. When I woke up I was surprised that I got so scared from it, but right now I knew the reason. It hadn't been the same nightmare as always, this one had been longer and more accurate. In this one I had relived all the events that took place in that day of September 5 years ago…

_5 years ago (night of 20__th__ of Septemeber)_

_We were already outside the building. As we planned, we divided in two different groups. Red, Green, Gold, Sapphire, and Emerald would be making as much damage to the building as possible; Yellow, Crystal, Blue, Silver, and I would search for any tracking device or injury in the flying types we would use. _

_-Charizard doesn't have any- said Blue._

_-Are you sure?- I asked and she nodded- How about you Yellow?_

_-I looked at Aero's and Pilo's thoughts and they don't have any either- she said._

_\- Good- I praised her- Please, do the same with Mantaro and then rest. You'll be able to do that without problems, don't you?_

_-Yes- she said- I could even check Mantine and the others._

_-No, you rest after Mantaro- I told her- We still have a long journey and it won't be easy._

_-Okay- she said._

_-What about you Crystal?- asked Silver._

_-Not a single one- she said- Tupeon is clean._

_-So is Emerald's Mantine- I said._

_-My Murkrow is clean as well- said Silver- Seems like they didn't think we would try to escape._

_-I know and that's a good sign…- I said- but let's be cautious. _

_-Mantaro is clean too- said Yellow- and all the pokemon are in perfect shape._

_-Very good- I said- We have to wait for them now, but we need to hide ourselves._

_-Any ideas?- asked Crystal._

_-The explosions they're going to cause will create smoke- said Silver- If we mimic that we will be able to hide properly._

_-Then let's use fog- I said- We need fire and water._

_And with that hint both Blue and Crystal sent out her Growlithe while Blue released her Wartortle. Colliding a Flamethrower with a Water gun they created a curtain of fog that prevented everyone from seeing us and our pokemon. After a little while we heard a huge explosion and then some other explosions after some time. The sounds of people running and trying to stop the fire that was created could be heard from where we stood, but anyone said anything of our disappearance. Just then we heard the sound of five people running directly towards us and stopping in front of us. I prepared myself and I grabbed a pokeball in case they were grunts. I immediately relaxed when I saw that they were our companions._

_-Everything okay?- asked a worried Yellow._

_-Yeah!-shouted Gold._

_-So what are we waiting for?-asked Crystal._

_\- Nothing, now everyone ride your pokemon and let's go!- said Green._

_-We all know where is the meeting place, the pokemon too. We will go there in 5 groups, Red and Yellow on Aero, Green and Blue on Charizard, Gold and Crystal on Mantaro and Tupeon, Emerald and Silver on Mantine and Murkrow and finally me and Sapphire in Pilo. We all know the routes, now please take care and see you there- I said with a reassuring smile hoping to give them the last confidence boost._

_And with that we all climbed on the pokemon and dashed out of the prison. I looked around me to see them take the different routes we had decided randomly. Me and Sapphire were taking the highest one and the more centric one. If everything went well, we would be the last ones to arrive, but shortly after the others. Looking around again I noticed that all the figures had disappeared and finally I saw the face of my travelling companion, Sapphire. The pairs of the journey weren't random. It didn't really matter about the others, but I HAD to accompany Sapphire. I looked at her and she had a nervous smile in her face. _

_We weren't very far when I heard the sound of an alarm coming from the prison or the organization headquarters. I became alert and started to look around frantically. I kept looking behind, left, right, and front in the darkness of the night searching for any single sign of danger._

_After an hour or so I relaxed a little, but I kept searching nonetheless. So far the flight had been quiet. Not me or her said anything to the other, too focused in our surroundings. I looked at her who was behind me from the corner of my eye and I saw her looking at the city we were approaching from above. I looked down and I saw that despite the time there were a lot of light coming from the houses, buildings and parks in there so they may have been having a festival or something. Thinking about the time made me realize quite an important thing._

_-Happy birthday Sapphire- I said looking at the darkness searching for any sign of danger._

_-What?-she asked quite surprised. I chuckled silently, after everything that we went through, it was normal to forget some things even if they were important…_

_-Today's your birthday remember? I think it's long past midnight so… Happy birthday!- I said smiling towards her before returning my gaze to my surroundings._

_-It's true, thank you!- she said before throwing her arms around me from behind and hugging me tightly. _

_I looked at her who was smiling with those little fangs showing and my face grew a little hotter at that. We stayed like that for some time while I gazed again to the surroundings. _

_-Ru-Ruby I, you know… - she began still in the same position- I would like to tell you something…_

_-What thing?- I asked still looking around._

_-W-well…- she started shyly when I saw a figure coming from the corner of my eye._

_-WATCHOUT!- I yelled pulling her away from the flying blue dragon that stopped on front of us._

_I looked at the flying Salamence who was levitating in front of us. I tried to sent Ruru out to fight him, but he charged towards Sapphire. I pulled her behind me and then the dragon's claw started glowing and attacked me. I tried to avoid it, but I couldn't and I felt a sharp pain above my left eye. I found myself laying on Pilo's back and the Salamence looking directly at me._

_-I-I have to prot-ect her- I said while trying to stand up glaring at the pokemon._

_But while still trying the dragon-type attacked again. I was able to avoid direct contact this time, but the trembling the attack caused made me lose my balance and I soon found myself falling from Pilo… I looked at both Sapphire and Pilo for the last time before shouting:_

_-Pilo, keep going!- She was one who had to escape from there the most. If she was caught the world had a huge problem..._

* * *

_I was falling and my head hurt like hell and something more. I touched the place with my left hand only to take it back full of blood. I was falling head-first and I didn't have a flying type. Not even Ruru's Psychic could lift me enough and she still didn't know how to teleport. My head hurt so much that I couldn't think or move correctly and I couldn't see nothing with my left eye due to the blood. I was going to die as soon as I arrived to the city below me. My last thoughts were directed, though, to the girl and the pokemon I had left behind. I only could hope that they would be able to escape from it or at least be able to face it along with Red, Green and the others before being caught. She was too important to get caught again and for more than one reason._

_I almost got used to the idea that this was my time to die when I saw something like a flying figure coming towards me. At first I thought that it was just my imagination, but then a firework illuminated the place enough to let me see the figure of a Salamence coming towards me at great speed. I had no idea why he was chasing me. "Maybe the smell of blood turned him mad" I thought, but I didn't care, it was my last chance to avoid my death and I was going to take it._

_Opening my arms and legs I tried to decrease the speed of the fall using the friction of the air, in order to let the pokemon catch me. It didn't do much so I unzipped my jacket and extended it as much as I could with my hands grabbing the corners of it. With this the friction was increased and I started to lose speed. The Salamence was flying at a great speed and started to cut distance towards me. Finally, when I was 50 m. above the ground the pokemon grabbed me from both jacket and trousers with his powerful jaws in a precise movement. He started to stop the free fall and when he did it, he started to fly to the place we came from taking me with him. He was going to take me back to that mobile base, but I had other ideas in my mind… With the idea of earning my freedom again and saving my life I grabbed my three pokeballs and I opened them in the back of the dragon type sending out my Poochyena, Skitty, and Kirlia._

_-Coco, Nana, Ruru! We have to make him fly closer to the ground!- I said- Coco Iron tail! Nana Tackle! Aim to the body. Ruru use Shadow ball on his right wing!_

_And with those attacks the flying type was forced to lose height and with the attack to his right wing he had a hard time flying with the same power as before. He started to shake in order to make my pokemon fall, but Ruru was levitating and Coco had a firm grip on the pokemon. Nana though was struggling to stay there and finally fell from it. I saw this and acted quickly, but my head was hurting a lot and I was becoming dizzy by the fall and the loss of blood I was sure I was experimenting. The adrenaline was the only thing keeping me going at that time._

_-Ruru use Psychic to lift Nana!- I yelled when I saw her falling and she could comply me request perfectly- Nana use Hyperbeam on the other wing!_

_It was a risky move, but I had to do it. Receiving the attack and crying in pain the dragon type opened his mouth and I fell again to the empty space under me. This time though I was somewhat prepared for that and I was able to take a hold in one of his strong legs. Nana and Coco again on his back, Ruru floating nearby, me hanging from one of his legs and the attacks he received in both wings were something the pokemon couldn't handle and began to fall even when he tried to fly. He was falling slowly at first, but I was going to make the fall much faster._

_-Ruru, use confusion on him! Coco use Double Slap in his back! Nana use Take Down!- I commanded and I then heard his cry of pain and the violent shake he made to make my pokemon fall again. This time they were all able to stay in his back and we all began to sink quicklier than before._

_I looked down only to see a festival in a park and the floor approaching quickly. The park had some people in it, places to have some drink or snacks, benches, rides for children… And we were going directly towards them._

_-Get out of here!- I yelled still hanging from the Salamence's leg when all the people looked up and saw us almost falling._

_I could see most of the people run out of the place, children running away scared and parents running after them, children being dragged away by their family and so on. The few people that remained where a great distance from the place we were going to meet the ground. When we were like 3m. above the ground the Salamence shook himself violently and did a spin effectively throwing us to the floor._

_Fortunately, I hit the ground in the grass next to the rock path landing quite hardly on my back while Nana and Coco landed gracefully by my side. Ruru levitated until she landed in front of me while the massive Salamence stood across from us with a enraged face. I could see that he was very powerful, but I was not going to lose now, not when I was so close to freedom again. I struggled to stand up, but after a while and a lot of effort I was able to. I looked at him and I saw that he prepared to shot a Fire Blast._

_-Nana use Hyperbeam, focus on the Fire Blast! Ruru Shadow Ball on the rock path in front of him! - I commanded- Coco use Double-Edge!_

_The Hyperbeam cancelled the fire attack while the Shadow Ball hit the ground and launched both large and sharp rocks and dust to the pokemon, creating a little crater. Being a flying type made the pokemon weak to rock type attacks and with my lack of those attacks I had to create them somehow. The Double-Edge also collided with the dragon type, but in exchange the Salamence used Dragon Claw to hurt Coco and shot a Dragonbreath towards Nana. Sure he was hurt, but all my pokemon and myself where tired and it was clear that the Salamence was an impressive pokemon._

_-Ruru use your Psychic on Nana to make her dodge the attack and then throw her to the Salamence!- I commanded my Psychic-type- Nana take profit and use Take Down! Coco s-stand up and use Iron tail!_

_The Salamence tried to fire a Fire Blast again towards Nana when the Dragonbreath failed, but he couldn't concentrate much power due to Coco's attack in his right side of the body. When he fired the human-shaped flame it wasn't a full powered attack and Nana only used the fire to increase her attack and did a lot of damage to the dragon type receiving little damage herself. When it seemed that whe was preparing the next attack the Salamence winced in pain. He realized then that he was hurt badly and finally made the decision to retire. Struggling a lot he started to fly in the direction we came from and slowly, but surely disappeared in the night. _

_I was both relieved and happy that I won, but as the adrenaline began to fade I fell on my knees… I also winced in pain with the quick movement my body experienced. My pokemon looked at me worried, but they were very tired and quite hurt themselves so I just recalled them. I then put my eyes on the remaining people in the park. Some people had already left, but some were pointing at me and saying some things._

_-He i-is, just a kid!-said one- And he was able to beat it! Just what kind of kid can do that?_

_-This kid's a-a monster!- said another one out of fear and with that he dashed out of the place._

_The thing is that he wasn't the only one as the majority of them also left the place saying something like the first one. Shouts of "This kid is dangerous!" or "Let's stay away from him" or things in the same line could be heard from them. My head hurt more with every second that passed, the left part of my hair and face were covered in dried blood and the stains were falling down my jacket and to the floor. I touched the injure and my hand got covered by blood again. My dizziness became more intense and I looked to the very few people who were still there._

_-H-help me… please- I said to them trying to reach them with my right hand._

_When they looked at me, though, the look in those brown, blue… orbs showed a feeling that I never saw anyone give to me. It was a terrible sight. The feeling was pure terror. All of them were so scared that nobody did anything to help me. Trying to break them of their state I tried again._

_-Ple-please… I n-need help- I said to them, but those 8 pairs of eyes still showed the same feeling._

_They slowly, but surely began to step back and finally they left me alone. While they were running out of fear I called to them, but it was no use and my last bit of consciousness faded when my whole body plummeted to the ground with a sound I never heard. The last thing I heard was the "click" of a pokeball opening and then I passed out…_

That had been my both my nightmare and reality. Ruru patted my back and when I saw her she had tears in her eyes. I patted her head to reassure her when I went back to look at my shoes absent-mindedly. That lasted for some more minutes until I heard steps coming from the entrance of the clearing. Ruru lifted her head to see who the person was, but I didn't even need it to know it.

-You shouldn't be here Sapphire- I told her.

Green's POV

-Green that's something that needs to change now- Blue said- You're not like always and the others are noticing that. Just share your responsibilities and return to be the Green they know! Return to be the Green I fell for!

Just after that sentence she gasped and covered her mouth with both hands. I was also surprised that she said that, that I became speechless too. I looked at her again and she was still in the same position. My words almost refused to get out when I said:

-The Green I fell for?- I asked- You like me?

-Uhm… Yeah…- she said.

-Since when?- I asked dumbfounded.

-I don't really know… But you and me have been somewhat close in the last five years and in this time… it just happened- she explained before asking shyly- W-what about you?

-I do too…- I finally told her- At first I found you quite noisy and hard to be with, but after a while I started to appreciate you more. We were friends at first, but after the incident with Team Rocket I started to think differently about everyone… and mostly you.

-I'm glad- she said- but I don't like the actual you though- she added- I like the serious-but-not-as-serious-as-the-beginning Green, the one who likes to care for all of us in his way, the one who likes to push himself hard… but I don't like the one who stresses himself doing everything on its own. You push yourself too hard sometimes and you forget that the other Dexholders are here for you as well.

-I know and I'm sorry for that…- I said- I really am.

-I forgive you if you promise to trust us more- she said smiling- But you are really asking for forgiveness to the wrong person.

-I know…- I told her- I never treated Rub with the respect he deserves, the respect he has used towards us. Even though I would really like to know the reason for his hate to battles, though.

-Maybe if we gave him time he will eventually tell us- she said- If what he, Sapphire, and Emerald told us is true, he never got friends to rely on.

-I'll talk to him…- I said- And I'll also talk to Sapphire, she left before I had time to explain myself, again…

-I believe that she was more worried about him- she told me- She will listen and understand, but I don't believe that she will forgive you if you don't apology to him properly.

-I already said that I would do it… I'm sticking to my words- I assured her- You pointed another fact for my disappointment though.

-What one?

\- You asked me why I felt relieved didn't you?- I asked her and she nodded- I felt relieved because both you and I know that Sapphire will be the last one of us to accept anyone. When I saw Rub entering the clearing, I thought that he would be the only one that Sapphire would ever fully accept if he had the proper abilities.

-It makes sense, she is quite close to him- she said- but this will be an issue to discuss another time. We have more important things to do today.

-I'll talk to them as soon as I can- I said turning to meet her gaze. When I did that I saw that she had that sly grin that we are all scared of- Wh-what?

-You know, when I said that I forgave you? It wasn't entirely true…- she said much to my dismay- You'll have to do me a favor in order to earn my entire forgiveness.

-Wh-what thing?- I asked facepalming.

-You'll have to go to the ball with me next Saturday- she said- And you know it's not polite to deny a favor like that to your girlfriend…

-Girlfriend?- I asked.

-Well I like you and you like me so we are boyfriend and girlfriend right now… Or we'll be if you do what you have to do with both of them.

-Okay, okay I get it- I said smirking before whispering- "Pesky" girl…

-But I'm YOUR Pesky girl right now!- she said clinging to my arm.

-Whatever- I said when I found my Pokegear vibrating, I had received a message.

I read it and I stood up. I quickly went to my room and grabbed my pokeballs and I went to Blue again:

-What's up?- she asked.

-I got a message from Red, we have to go!- I told her- I'll explain on the road.

-Okay, but let me do this first- she said grabbing my shoulders and pecking me on the lips- And after our first kiss… now we can go!

\- You'll never leave to be "Pesky" girl- I muttered smiling when we ran out of the house towards the place Red had told me to- but again… thanks for being like that.

Sapphire's POV

-You shouldn't be here Sapphire- he said still looking at the floor.

I was surprised by his words, but I ignored them and I approached him. I sat in the rock in front of him just like that time while I could see Zuzu stop his training and look over us. I looked at him and the Kirlia who was by his side, then I tried to start a different conversation with him.

-Is this your Kirlia?- I asked him.

-Yeah, she is- he said still not looking up- I told you that you would meet her someday.

-It's true… she was the only one that I had never seen in real life- I said.

Then he nodded towards his pokemon and the pokemon nodded back. After that I saw the Kirlia come slowly towards me. She stopped in front of me and looked straight to my eyes. I was a little unsure of her intentions so I looked to Rub. Our eyes met for half a second before he looked to the ground again.

-Ruru wants to meet you- he said.

-Oh- I said and I turned my gaze towards the veil-covered pokemon- Hi there Ruru!

She just lifted herself from the ground and did a turn around me before placing herself in front of me again. I then stroked her hair and she smiled.

-She likes you- said Rub a faint smile appearing in his face.

I nodded to him while the Kirlia's eyes glowed blue. I had no idea of what she was doing until I noticed my bandana fly away from my head.

-Hey give it back- I said- Your trainer made it for me!

I reached for her then, but then the pokemon teleported herself at Rub's side and my bandana floated until it landed on top of his head covering it completely.

-She is quite playful, isn't she?- I said standing up and going towards him and my bandana.

He just held it in his hand offering it to me. I grabbed it and started to putting it on my head. When I was finally able to do it I looked to him straight in his face. The sadness in his eyes was still the same that I saw before with Red, Green, and the others. He just spoke four more words:

-You shouldn't be here…

-Why not?- I asked him.

-Me and one of your friends had an argument a while ago, so you should be supporting him- he said much to my surprise.

-I'm just where I should be then- I told him.

-Huh?- he said- Why?

-Don't you remember? When that night you fell on this same lake for because of me- I laughed a little at the memory- Oh that reminds me…- I looked through my bag to finally take out that same ointment and passing it to him- Here I believe that you know how to put this ointment on, don't you? You'll feel better in no time.

\- Thanks- he said applying the medicine on his bruised cheek.

-We really have to stop meeting here like that- I joked- You always end up with a bruise in your face.

-It's true- he said.

-So you remember? That day in this same spot you told me that I had 8 good friends and that you were sure that they wouldn't want to lose me as her friend- I told him- I don't want to lose them either and I'll do what it takes to avoid that, but…

-But?

-It's not true that I've only got 8 friends. I have, at least, 9 good friends and I don't want to lose the ninth either- I said looking directly at his eyes- I'm so sure that the other Dexholders don't want to lose that ninth person too.

-A-are you sure?- he said his voice shaking a little.

-Positive- I said with a reassuring smile- You told me that you were all alone in your last school, but that's not the issue here. Red, Blue, Gold, Yellow, Emerald, Silver, Crystal, even Green… all of them treat you like a true friend. I've never seen any of them act that comfortable around anyone besides you- I said taking a pause- That day I said that you were my friend and like you said I don't want to lose you as a friend.

He fell silent then and I did the same. I meant every single one of the words. I also knew that I wasn't the only one who felt this way because almost everyone had said something to Green. After letting the words sink he lifted his head to look directly to my eyes.

-You stalked me…- he said surprising me- Both you and Emerald, the first week I came here. Why?

-How did you know?- I asked him a little embarrassed.

-Tell Emerald that his copter is silent, but not invisible- he just answered- Why did you do that? Did you think I was a threat too?

-NO!- I almost yelled before looking away embarrassed- It's just that we found your behavior a lot different from anyone else's. That and your hate towards battles made us curious about you. Looking back I have to say that I'm sorry, but it was just a thing that came to me. I wanted to know why you hated battles or even if it was true that you hated them.

-That's why you came to see me at my first contest?- he asked.

-Yes and no. I wanted to see your ability with pokemon so I thought that maybe I could see if you were strong or not in there- I said before continuing shyly- I also wanted to cheer for my new friend.

-In fact I was surprised to see you there…- he told me- nobody ever came to see me compete, much less to cheer for me.

-Not even you parents?- I asked surprised.

-My mom would come, but she had a job as a lorry driver so she was far from home most of the day- he explained- And my dad's a Gym leader so he has a lot of work to do and not very much time to spend with his family. Even if he could, though, he wouldn't go and see his son "wasting his time".

-For what you've told me… you and your dad don't have the best of relationships…

-Nope. We are so different- he spoke- He loves to battle and I hate it. He detests contests and I like them. He wants me to rule the gym when he retires and as you probably guess I despise the idea.

-So that's the only differences you have?- I asked him, it didn't seem such a big deal.

-It wouldn't be that bad in another family, but in mine it is. Whenever he talks about his job or the challengers he's got in his gym, the subject is in the air- he said- Maybe not specifically said, but implied.

-I understand…- I said, in that case it seemed to be quite the issue- Can I ask you something though?

-What thing?

-Have you always hated to battle?- I asked him.

His face darkened at the question and the sorrow in his eyes only deepened. He looked around for a while, like fighting with himself in his mind.

-No- he said finally.

-So something happened… Can I ask you what happened to you?- I asked and his face darkened even more.

-I'm sorry, but I can't answer this- he said sadly. I was very curious, but seeing how much this issue troubled him I decided to ask him another time.

-Oh, okay- I said- Can you at least tell me why do you want to be weak?

-I can't tell you either- he said, but then he grabbed his head with both hands before continuing- Those two things are connected.

-Oh, I understand- I said.

-Please don't get me wrong- he said then- I trust you and the others. I also know that all of you might be fed up with me and my secretism, but…

-But?- I inquired.

-I'm not prepared to tell the story, not yet- he said sadly- I know that I may seem selfish, even more when you explained to me your past the day of your birthday. You were extremely brave to open up to a guy who you only met 10 days ago. I know that I can trust all of the Pokedex Holders and you the most, but I'm not prepared yet. I'm sorry.

I looked at him and I knew that he was telling me the truth. He seemed troubled by the issue. I stood up to him and I put my hand in his shoulder. When he looked at me I just said.

-Don't worry, just tell us when you feel like it-I said- We'll be all ears.

-I promise something though. When I feel prepared to tell those events, you'll be the first one to know- he said before hesitating- and if I ever want to give another try into battling… you'll be the first one to know too.

I was surprised by those promises, but I was happy. I felt that he truly trusted me and the only thing that kept him from explaining was his self-confidence. Maybe he had tried to explain to another person and the thing went wrong.

-Can I ask you a last question about the issue?- I said and he hesitantly nodded- Have you ever told anyone?

-You said that I was the first to know the story after the Dexholders and your family- he said and I nodded- Only my father and mom knows mine… And one of them never accepted me after that- he whispered just loud enough for me to hear.

That made things much clear for me and then it hit me. "Rub was giving a second thought at the battling thing".

-You said that I would be the first to know if you wanted to battle again, didn't you?- I asked- If you do… I'll help you become stronger if you want.

-It's true, but I don't know if it will be anytime soon, maybe it'll never happen- he said looking towards Zuzu who was playing with mud- I can assure you though, that I will try to tell you my past soon. You deserve it for all you've done for me.

I nodded at him and then turned to the mud-fish pokemon.

-What's he doing?- I asked him.

-His practicing his Mud sport- he answered.

-Why? I saw that he knows the move very well- I told him- I've seen him use in both contests so far and it was okay.

-I'm trying to change it a little though- he said- Look I'll show you… Have you got your Donphan here?

-Yes do you want me to release him?- I asked and he nodded- Okay… Dono! Your turn!

And with that my elephant-pokemon appeared in the clearing. Rub only waved to Zuzu and made him come to us.

-Now Dono can you stay still for a second?- he asked and after I nodded to him he nodded to Rub- Okay Zuzu, use Donphan-Mud sport!

And with that the mud-fish pokemon started to pile more and more mud in the same place with incredible speed. He started then to mold the mud and when he retreated I could see a real size mud-made figure of a Donphan. I looked closely and sure, I could find mistakes, but it was still an amazingly well made statue of my pokemon. I looked towards Zuzu who had retreated to be in front of Rub who was petting his head.

-That was impressive!- I told him- It's almost identical to Dono, isn't it Dono?- I said and saw my pokemon sniffing the mud statue in front of us.

-Yes. Zuzu you outdid yourself today!- he praised his pokemon- I believe that you've gotten the hand of it!

And with that he threw that Pokeblock thing which his pokemon caught midair. After that he thanked him for the effort and recalled him. I then noticed that the Kirlia was still by his side, but she had a tranquil smile in her face.

-Can I ask you how could you think of that?- I asked him.

-I thought about it when I saw Yellow make that sand figure in the beach when you showed your Relicanth to us- he just said- I only tried to mimic that with the mud Zuzu can create with Mud sport.

-And what combo will you perform with it?- I asked him.

-That I won't tell- he said with an smile then- You'll have to come and see…

-I'll come then, but be sure to use it- I said to him then.

-Don't worry, Hyper-rank contests will be very tough so I'll have to use my bests shots- he explained- The judges will also be different so they won't know any of my strategies.

-That's good to know- I told him.

-Who was the winner of the "Battle Royale"?- he asked then.

-I don't know… I gave up just after you did- I told him- after what I saw I wasn't in the mood to battle.

-I'm sorry, I didn't want to spoil your day like that…- he said- I know you were all looking forward to compete in it.

-It's not your fault, it was Green's- I told him clenching my fist- If he had just accepted that you wouldn't battle, everything would've turned out fine.

Then my Pokegear made the ringing sound that indicates that it received a message. I looked at the person who sent it and when I saw that it was Green I put it back into my pocket.

-Aren't you going to even read it?- he asked me.

-It's from Green, so no- I told him.

-You should, maybe he wants to tell you why he behaved like that- he told me- you should at least hear him.

-I'll do it later- I said stubborn.

-Sapphire… you remember what we talked last time in this same spot don't you?- he asked and I nodded- Look this happened between me and him, he is still your friend so you should hear his reasons. Although I'm angry at him, I have to say that I also said some hard things to him and maybe he has a real explanation for his behavior.

-Maybe- I said, I knew he was right- but he still shouldn't have kicked you out! He is a friend not the person who decides who is able to come with us or not.

-You can also tell him that, but listen to him first- he told me and I grabbed my Pokegear again.

I opened and went to the received messages and searched for Green's one. I hesitated before opening it, but a look from Rub said that I had to leave all the rage I felt about him behind and read it. My eyes widened when I read it and I almost jumped at what it said. I then looked towards Rub.

-It's nothing like I expected, that organization has attacked again!- I said to him grabbing my fanny pack- I have to go to my apartment now, I don't have time to explain.

-Okay- he said- Thanks for everything Sapphire and take care!

And sending him a confident grin and a thumbs up I dashed out of the place towards my apartment to meet all the other members of the Dexholders.

Ruby's POV

I had a bad feeling about the new attack that had taken place. Something was telling me that it wasn't going to be like last time when they wiped the floor with the grunts. It also seemed too convenient that the attack was today. The first time the attack took place it happened after a whole afternoon of battling and today had just taken place the "Battle Royale" meaning that the Dexholders would've battled all the morning and even against themselves. Sure, it could be mere coincidence, but I had learned to expect the worst in those cases. It had been more than a month since the first attack so the fact that the organization had already planned everything for today only made more sense.

For those reasons I looked around to see that I wasn't going to leave anything behind before I thanked Ruru for staying with me and worrying for me and then recalled her. Then I sent out Nana to the field.

-Nana I need your help- I told her- Use Odor sleuth to follow the path Sapphire took!

After a nod from her she started sniffing and almost immediately found the path and started running towards the place. I then turned on my super-speed shoes before following closely behind my pokemon.

Sapphire's POV

After some minutes of intense running I saw all the Dexholders standing in front of my apartment. As I came to them they lifted their head to see me running. All of them came to meet me halfway and I stopped my tracks. I looked to them all to see concerned looks on their faces. Green was hardly meeting my gaze, but he seemed concerned too.

-Sapphire, I have bad news for you- said Emerald- The same organization attacked again…

-And they did something to you…- ended Blue getting out of the way.

She getting out of the way allowed me to see what was behind her. I gasped at the sight that was in front of my eyes. I was now looking to my single apartment or to be more specific, what was left of it…

* * *

**So that was all for the 18th chapter! And it ends with a Cliffhanger!**

**With this you finally know what happened to Ruby after falling from Pilo. I know that some of the you have waited since the first chapters o finally know this. I hope it lived to the expectations.**

**I'll only add that I don't know when I'll be able to update next time. I believe that somewhere aroud Tuesday or Wednesday, but I don't really know. My holidays will become busy this week and next because I'm maybe going to vacation with some friends. I'll give more information when I know it for sure.**

**I have to thank, as always, LC5 for his hard job correcting my mistakes in this fic, even when he doesn't have his computer available.**

**This said... REVIEW and STAY TUNNED!**


	19. Chapter 19: Confrontations

**Hi everyone and welcome to the 19th chapter of my first fic.**

**IMPORTANT!: I have to say I'mm sorry for making you guys waiting for so long. It's been 3 weeks since I posted the last chapter so it's time for explanations.  
I had a lot of troubles while writing this chapter. I tried to post it before a week passed, but I couldn't end it in time. Then, for my birthday, my friends took me on a little holiday so, even when I was having a great time I couldn't write it. When I came back from those days I tried to end the chapter only to find that I couldn't find the chapter anywhere... I was angry, but I tried to write it again in the same way while improving some parts that I would like to make better. After another week I was able to finish it and when I was going to revise it for the last time... I FOUND THE OLD CHAPTER AGAIN! I was so mad that I went to sleep directly then. The next day read the two chapters and after seing that I couldn't decide I took the best parts from each one and I mixed them. When I ended that I just thought of extending it a little for you guys (I'll explain in the end). So like I said I'm sorry.**

**After this and to keep the schedule like always... it's TIME WITH REVIEWS!**

**12courtney12: I'm sorry it took so long to update this time. Im glad you liked it. For what you said I would like to know your theory. if you want you just have to PM me and I will answer somthing. I won't spoil anything, but I'll try to answer something interesting. I hope you like this chapter.**

**Justsomeregularpokemonguy: You said it!**

**Guest: I'm glad you liked it. I know and I liked it very much.  
**

**Itsnowedlastnight: Nah, don't worry. You reviewed almost every chapter. I can't ask for more. I'm glad you liked those chapters and the way the story is going now. I'm very proud if I could cause such an excitement with that chapter. Thanks for your words, I really appreciate them.**

**Anonymous for the last chapter: I would like to know if I guessed right or not then. Only curious.**

**So that's all with TIME WITH REVIEWS TODAY... Somthing strange happened with last chapter. I was one of the less reveiwed, but at the same time it's already one of the most viewed and readed. I hope that's a good sign because that chapter was meant to be important. The same as always I have to thank to everyone who readed, followed, favourited and reviewed this story. I cretainly am.**

**Now before you start reading LC5 would like to say some things as well as the disclaimer.**

**Hey, LC5 here, I personally loved this chapter, and it's definitely worth the wait. Now hurry and read it before the Daleks return and -**

**-EXTERMINATE-**

**\- no, please, oh God, someone call my Doctor.-**

**-DOCTOR? DOCTOR WHO?-**

**\- Exactly-**

**-EXTERMINATE-**

**...**

**R.I.P: LexClone5: he died to death**

**Disclaimer: neither of us own Pokemon, God do we wish, the manga will have it's own anime, and LexClone5 is the voice Gold because, according to himself, he has a fitting voice. Also... RAISINS!**

**This said I won't make you wait any longer... READ and ENJOY!**

* * *

Sapphire's POV

-Sapphire, I have bad news for you- said Emerald- The same organization attacked again…

-And they did something to you…- ended Blue getting out of the way.

She getting out of the way allowed me to see what was behind her. I gasped at the sight that was in front of my eyes. I was now looking to my single apartment or to be more specific, what was left of it…

The apartment had been attacked, the front door was missing, and in its place was a huge hole. The same happened in the windows around the apartment. Even the ceiling had a huge hole. I could tell that those were created by explosions because of the black color around those holes. The roof was also damaged. I was angry, very angry, but more confused than anything else… Why would someone attack my apartment? Why those grunts would've made something like that? Were they searching for me?

-When did that happened?- I asked to my friends.

-We don't really know, Emerald found it like this when we were going home after the "Battle Royale"- said Red.

-But who did it?- I asked.

Just then I saw a Flamethrower and a Dragonbreath come directly at us. We all were able to dodge them when it crashed on the floor. We looked up to see a man with blue hair riding on a Dragonite and a woman with red hair riding a Flygon. The man wore a similar attire than the grunts we encountered on my birthday, but slightly different. The jacket he wore was blue and red as well with the purple globe in the center, but it had some silver-colored belts around the arms, legs and the neck. There was also a grey line around the globe, clearly separating it from the rest of the attire. The woman was wearing the same outfit than the boy, but instead of silver belts, hers were bronze colored.

-That would be us- said the man smirking, who began to fly towards the Academy with the girl close behind.

-Come back, you coward!- yelled Gold as he, Emerald, and I began to run towards the same direction.

-WAIT!- We heard Green shout- Come back here!

-Green's right, you were just doing what they wanted you to do- said Crystal- I'm sure that they would ambush you on the way.

-But what do we do now?- I asked- Look at what they've done and what they did the other time! We have no time to lose!

-We don't, but we have to prepare- said Red- Any ideas? Why don't we make two groups?

-One could go there flying and the other could go…- said Crystal.

-Running!- I said angry from the whole situation- We have no time to think, we'll do what you said!

-Good enough- said Green- Sapphire, Crystal, Blue, and Silver will run there, the rest will support them from the air. I'm pretty sure that it won't be as easy as the last time, so we will have to use some of the new strategies… Just don't do anything harsh!

-Now let's go!- I said and started to run to the direction that blue haired freak had gone. "I'm going to make them pay!" I thought angrily.

Emerald's POV

And with those words, the 4 members began to run in the same direction that the man had gone. Red, Yellow, Green, Gold, and I immediately sent out our flying types. I hopped on my Mantine, Red on Aero, Yellow on Kitty (her Butterfree), Green on Charizard, and finally, Gold climbed on Mantaro. We all began to fly in the same direction until we reached the Academy. So far we haven't seen any sign of conflict, but the area was oddly empty and quiet. It was too quiet and even more if we remember that not 30 minutes ago we had been in the same place and it was crowded of people who wanted to see the winner of the "Battle Royale". I looked at my right side to see Red and Yellow flying and then I looked back to see Gold doing the same. Green who was in front of us was looking towards us when he spotted something and started to descend quickly.

-Descend!- Green said- It's an ambush! We have to help them!

I looked down and I saw them clearly outnumbered by red and blue clothed grunts. I could clearly see 10 grunts sending out their pokemon in front of them. I ordered Mantine to descend quickly, but I stopped shortly after when I saw that we too, were surrounded by the same type of grunts. I looked around and counted around 12 grunts riding Skarmorys, Fearows, and Xatus as well.

-Make it a double ambush!- said one of the flying grunts releasing a Noctowl.

The grunts began releasing flying types until we were surrounded by them. In front of me appeared one Skarmory and a Pidgeotto, quickly followed by a Xatu. This was something that hadn't changed from the other time. Every single one of the grunts had a Psychic-type in his or her side. I immediately sent out my Dusclops, who was the only pokemon that could float and help me in this situation and according to our plan I let two pokeballs fall to the ground.

After that I looked to my fellow companions who were flying around me. Green, Yellow and Red were already battling. Yellow was now flying on Aero while Kitty was attacking the grunts on her commands. Aero was strong enough to hold them both without problems and dodge almost every attacks, but the Butterfree couldn't do that. Instead of the blonde girl, flying with the butterfly pokemon was Chuchu firing Thunderbolts at the flying types around us. Pika was flying on Pidgeot while Green was also flying, but with his almighty Charizard instead. Gold had his Togekiss out as well in his right. He was flying with Mantaro facing some flying types as well as some floating pokemon like Skiploom.

There was no room for doubt now, this grunts were far better trained than the first ones. Seeing the display that they had used until now, the fact that they used the newest ones in their first attack was gaining more and more reasons to be true. In less than 10 minutes we were double-ambushed separating us in two groups, one having a aerial battle and the other battle in the ground. Right now we were separated from them and they were positioned like a barrier to prevent us from helping them. Things were not the way we would have liked them to be, but we were still far from our defeat.

-Mantine dive to dodge the attack and the Water gun!- I said as my Mantine dodged a Drill peck from an Skarmory coming towards us. Soon though we were surrounded by a blue light meaning that the Xatu had used Psychic towards us- Dusclops Shadow punch on Xatu! Then use Mean Look on the three of them and Future Sight!

Skarmory failed its attack, but was also able to dodge the Water gun fired at him. Our imprisonment faded when the Shadow punch collided with the Xatu. Then Dusclops made the two attacks I commanded preventing the Xatu, Sakrmory and Fearow from leaving our fight and going to another while a powerful attack was taking its time to happen.

I looked Gold's Togetaro pass in front of me using Extremespeed to dodge what seemed an Air cutter that came from a Fearow that was fighting with him. After slamming his body to the beak pokemon they all went to battle elsewhere. The Skarmory prepared to attack with Steel wing, Fearow with Drill peck and Xatu used Wing attack. I was in a bad position, but I was confident enough to put a good fight.

-Mantine counter with your Wing attack! Dusclops, Night Shade!- I commanded.

My pokemon all hit their foes and even knocked out Xatu. Just then the Future sight took place and knocked out the two remaining pokemon. The problem was that both Skarmory and Fearow slammed on Mantine's side and I fell from it. I looked up to my pokemon to see Dusclops go and battle some other pokemon while Mantine descended to me at a low pace. He wasn't going to be able to catch me before I touched the ground, but he didn't speed up even with that. I closed my eyes for a second… before I felt some large vines grab me and put me safely on the ground.

Silver's POV

"Why aren't the others helping us?" I though while I was battling two grunts, along with my Gyarados and Ursaring, who were using two Magcargos and one Sealeo and Seadra.

-Blasty, Water gun!- I heard Blue yelling.

I was not the only one battling. Just after we reached the entrance of the Academy, we were surrounded by 10 grunts. Blue was busy with two female grunts. My rivals were all quite good and for the yelling and commands of my friends I could see that the others were too. Crystal was having a hard time against her two rivals. Blue was winning her battle, but having a hard time too, something like what was happening with me so far.

-Toro Flamethrower! Dono Roll-out! Rono Metal Sound!- I heard Sapphire command her pokemons in the far side of our improvised "battlefield".

Her case was the most strange of us all. Right from the beginning, the grunts had taken places to battle all of us, but not equally. Blue, me and Crystal were soon fighting with two grunts, while Sapphire was holding her own with four grunts all alone. Sure, she is one of the best battlers of the group, but that doesn't seem the reason here. I believe that there were an specific reason for them to do that because it was so immediate. None of us could go to help her until we finished our respective battles so she had to hold her own until then.

Just when I was taking the lead against my rivals they sent out one Psychic type each of them. One sent out his Kadabra when the other chose to use an Slowbro. I turned all my focus on my battle, as much as I wanted to go and help Sapphire, she would have to wait.

-Ursaring use Slash on Kadrabra, Gyarados use Whirlpool on the fire-types!- I commanded my two pokemon.

One of the Magcargos was caught into the rotative torrent of water while Slowbro was also hit by it. The other Magcargo was able to dodge as well as Sealeo and a tired Seadra was also able to avoid the torrent. The two grunts were so focused on their pokemon and startled when Ursaring connected the cutting attack to the Kadrabra that they never saw me release another pokemon inside the Whirlpool. Seconds after that both Magcargo and Slowbro were sent out of the whirpool crashing in the ground. The fire type was out and Slowbro was struggling to stand up.

The grunt recalled his pokemon, but commanded a Blizzard attack towards my bear pokemon who couldn't dodge in time. Ursaring was hit, but not knocked out luckily. They used both Psychic types to stop the Whirlpool with Psybeam and the remaining lava-snail to attack Gyarados with Flamethower. When the water dissipated, my Kingdra stood proud in the middle of the battlefield and moved to receive the attack which did near to no damage to him due to his types and defensive power.

-Kingdra Dragonbreath to the Seadra! Ursaring use Strength! Gyarados, Hyperbeam!- I commanded.

Kindra was keen on her aim and hit perfectly the Seadra knocking him out. The fire type and psychic types all attacked the bear pokemon with a combination of Psybeam and Flamethrower. Being tired from all the battling today, Ursaring couldn't keep up and even when he used Strength effectively towards Kadabra was knocked out. I recalled him while Gyarados dispersed them with a powerful beam that everyone except from Sealeo was able to dodge. The seal pokemon was out too after receiving the attack. That made me have two pokemon ready for more and one KO while they had three pokemon out and three KO. I still had three more, but I didn't know how many they had.

I suddenly heard a sound coming from above and I saw a lot of flying types battling there. It was clear that the other Dexholders where caught in that fight so I then knew why they couldn't help us with our battle. I saw Emerald fall and being grabbed by Saur and Yellow landing by his side just after that. Their battle was going to take a turn now so I focused in our battle. Everyone was still fighting and Sapphire was still holding her own in her. I then saw my rivals take out two more pokeballs and releasing a Pupitar and a Dragonair. Their next attack was a powerful Rock Slide from the face pokemon and a Thunderbolt from the dragon type. It was clear that my battle was still far from over.

Yellow's POV

I saw Emerald falling and after a nod from Red I made my way towards there as soon as Kitty took hold of me again. I looked towards Green who nodded too when I landed at Emerald's side in the ground. After that my Butterfree went again to fight by Red's side.

-It's time?- he asked.

-Yes, we are going to take profit that you fell, plus we can't afford to lose more time- I told him-Our pokemon are beginning to get tired, they have battled from earlier this morning.

-It's true, and we have to help Sapphire and the other that went running there-he said and I nodded.

-I'll command of this three- I said pointing the pokemon by my side- you take care of the others in the other side.

-Ok!- he said and started to run towards the other pokemon who were at the other side of the aerial battle.

When he arrived I looked at him who was ready to start. I looked to the pokemon by my side: I saw my Golem, Gravy; my Omastar, Omny; and Green's Porygon 2. Emerald had his and Gold's Sudowoodo; Sudowoodo and Utaro; and his Mr. Mime. In the middle stood the always concentrated Saur looking at the sky as the battle took place. I looked to the sky and waited for the right time to start. I looked at Emerald for a second and he sent me a thumbs up.

-Gravy use Rock Blast! Omny Ancientpower! Porygon 2 use Zap Cannon- I ordered.

The plan had started!

Crystal's POV

There was no doubt about it, those grunts were not beginners. I had three of my pokemon out at that time, while the other two had 5. I was battling with Parapeon, Tupeon and Cupeon while the grunts had a Mightyena, a Dugtrio, a Houndoom, a Solrock and a Lunatone.

-Cupeon use Bonemerang! Parapeon use Sludge bomb on Myghtyena!- I said shouting- Tupeon stop both Lunatone and Solrock from avoiding the Bonemerang- I said in a lower voice.

As expected none of them heard my words and the two rock and psychic types received the super effective attack as direct hits. They had battled for a while and this attack almost made them faint. Then Parapeon's attack was able to knock out the Mightyena, but a Flamethrower and Mud shot by the Houndoom and Dugtrio made my mushroom pokemon faint. I had battled with him for all the day and he had won every single battle until now so I had no right, not that I would've done it anyway, to ask for more. I threw another pokeball outside when I saw one grunt do the same. I released Champeon and he released a Sandlash.

-Champeon quick use Agility and then use three Mach punches! Tupeon Future Sight, now use Wish as well! Cupeon Bone Rush! - I commanded.

-Houndoom use Crunch! Dugtrio use Mud Shot! Solrock use Psybeam!- said one grunt.

-Lunatone Rock slide and Sandslash use Slash to the Xatu!

And another round started then. Champeon was able to hit the Houndoom and Sandlash, but Solrock was able to dodge his attack. He was able to hit the Sandslash before the fire dog pokemon who was able to complete his attack. The Houndoom fainted on the spot where he received the attack.

The Sandslash was strong and fast, but also received major damage from the fighting-type before attacking the Xatu. Tupeon received the slashing attack just after summoning those future attacks and fainted in the spot. Cupeon's Bone rush hit the Dugtrio correctly, but he was quite tired too due to all the battling today. I was down to four pokemon, with Cupeon majorly injured and they had still four more outside. I was about to send Mega to the battle when Blue appeared behind me.

-Need a hand?- she said winking- Now we'll be 2 vs. 3. The other is out.

-Okay!- I said turning my attention to our group of foes.

With that the three grunts stood next to each other while Blue and I made the same at the other side of the battlefield. I had Champeon and Cupeon outside and she had Bull and Clefy outside. The grunts Blue was battling had a Mr. Mime and a Haunter outside. It was a battle of 6 vs. 4 now.

-Bull use Crunch! Clefy use Comet punch on the Sandslash and Dugtrio!- she said.

-Sandslash Dig! Lunatone use Psybeaon the Clefable!

-Solrock Rock slide. Dugtrio Mud shot!

-Haunter use Night Shade on the Cubone! Mr. Mime use Light screen.

-Cupeon and Champeon throw those rocks back with Bone rush and Mach Punch!

There was a sudden clash of attacks. Both Champeon and Cupeon were able to throw those rocks to their pokemon, breaking the Light screen in the process. The Night shade took effect on the punching pokemon sending it to the verge of fainting. After attacking the ghost pokemon fainted due to Bull's Crunch. Cupeon grew more tired and struggled to stand up. Clefy, on her hand, could only touch the Dugtrio because Sandslash escaped through the ground. Dugtrio, though received major damage and after an effort to continue he fainted. We were even in terms of pokemon, but mine were almost out and Blue's were very tired too.

-We have to do something Blue and quick!- I said- We have to help Sapphire.

-I know… but first we have to take them out- she answered- Clefy use Quick attack and Fury Swipes! Bull use Strenght!

-Sandslash come out now! Lunatone use Psywave on the Hitmonchan!- said one grunt.

-Mr. Mime use Psychic on Hitmonchan!- said Blue's former rival.

-Solrock use your Flamethrower!

-Cupeon use Bonemerang again! Champeon dodge and Sky Uppercut!

But it was no use… Champeon never had time to move due to the Psychic types attacks and was clearly knocked out. Cupeon failed his attack and Mr. Mime was able to avoid Bull's Strenght. Clefy landed his attack on Sandslash correctly. Just when Solrock was going to fire his Flamethrower it started to rain. The attack was deprived from some power and that was what made Bull endure the hit.

Our pokemon were in a bad shape, that was clear. Theirs were too, but not like ours. They hadn't battled until now and they were outnumbering us too. Just when I thought about sending either Mega or Arcapeon to the battlefield the last attacks that Tupeon was able to form made effect. The Future sight hurt all the foe's pokemon on the field badly and the Wish restored our pokemon's energy. Both Clefy and Bull stood more than ready to go then, but something was happening with Cupeon… In a second he began to shake and glow white while he seemed to grow a little… I gasped when I saw those events because that could only mean one thing.

Green's POV

The plan was quite simple. When we started to make new strategies just after Sapphire's birthday a doubt came up. We had numerous strategies, like the one we used that day that, to be used when facing people in a normal battle. Like almost always we had to battle more than one person each because almost every single organization had far more than 10 grunts or subordinates. The problem was that sometimes we had to battle in the air with quite a lot of rivals. Then we never had a plan and we battled them separately. When facing Team Rocket we had major problems to win those battles, so Blue suggested that we had to came up with something for those cases.

There was a lot of impossible ideas in the brainstorm, but one stood on top of the others. The plan was very simple itself, but if correctly done could be an almost infallible plan. The plan only needs two groups of people: one has to be flying and the other has to be on the ground. The flying group will try to trap the enemy inside and imaginary circular zone. The group in the ground would command some specific pokemon to attack to the grunts trapped in our strategy. The pokemon were going to be the ones that could do major damage to flying types so our rock types like Golem, Omastar and the Sudowoodos,; Sapphire's Donphan and Aggron; my Porygon 2; and finally Silver's Feraligator would be the pokemon attacking the flying types and grunts in the middle. Everyone of them would be able to do a lot of damage to flying types with Rock, Steel, Electric and Ice attacks. Other pokemon could join them too if they had long range attacks.

The reason as to why the Pikachus weren't there is because they are very easy to move and they can be closer to their targets if they ride our flying types. Another reason is that they keep them busy while we make our plan work.

Finally Saur being in the center and using his whips to catch every single person who falls was a thing that Sapphire added to the strategy. She said that there should be something to stop our fall in case it happened to avoid any injury due to the height. She used this same words, but we all knew that she was thinking of the way Ruby died that day five years ago. It still was a very good and useful thing to have in our plan too so we introduced it in our plan.

Our current mission, and the second most difficult one, was to trap the grunts into that zone first.

-Pika use Thunderbolt to the right!- I commanded my friend's pokemon who obliged perfectly- Flamethower to the left Charizard. Pidgeot we need to fly higher!

-Aero use Hyperbeam to the Skarmory in the left!- I heard Red say- Chuchu use Thunder to that Fearow!

-Togetaro use Extremspeed in circles around them- Gold said according to the plan- Mantaro use Wing attack to the Noctowl!

Not long after that the pokemon and grunts were inside the circle that Togetaro was drawing with his movements. Our attacks prevented the other pokemon to escape too soon from there too, but that wouldn't last long. If Yellow and Emerald didn't attack now we might lose one good opportunity. Even if they did the grunts wouldn't remain in the circle for a long time either.

-Gravy use Rock Blast! Omny Ancientpower! Porygon 2 use Zap Cannon- I heard Yellow yell before I heard Emerald do the same.

-Utaro and Sudowoodo Rock throw! Mr. Mime use Psybeam!- he yelled.

-Pika / Chuchu use Thunder!- Red and I yelled at unison.

It wasn't part of the initial plan, but attacking form above and below was a good combination. One that both Red and me thought about, it seemed.

Soon pokemon were falling with grunts or not on top of them. The one who were able to dodge the first wave started to fly towards somewhere else and it was our job to make them stay in that jail. Suddenly it started to rain, but that would only be good for us. With the feathers being wet they would fly more slow than before. That didn't affect us much because we were only staying in the same place while trying to block their possible paths to escape or to hit them with our attacks.

Both Gold and Red began to move around firing attacks to the grunts, trying to stop them in their tracks. I stayed in the same place only commanding Pika and Charizard to attack. My strategy was simple, Charizard would shot a Flamethrower or something like that causing the bird to dodge or stop. In both cases Pika would get him using Thunderbolt.

Suddenly icy droplets began to fall instead of water. Even though it could be normal due to the season we were it was strange because it was quite a hot autumn. Regardless of that I tried to focus on our battle. This didn'treally bothered us either and we were still winning the battle. Yellow and Emerald were doing a great job with the long range attacks and grunts began to fall from there. They never reached the floor because like Emerald earlier, Saur would grab them and imprison them on the floor using Leech seed. Saur too was doing an amazing job.

Just when only three grunts remaining two flying figures appeared in the air. The figures where a Flygon and a Dragonite and I remembered them to be the same that the blue haired guy and the red haired girl where riding. The unleashed both a Dragonbreath and an Outrage. Red and Gold were able to dodge the attacks, but Kitty and Togetaro were not so lucky. Chuchu jumped from Kitty on top of Aero before the Butterfree fell unconcious to the ground. Togetaro was able to stay still, but he was clearly hurt. Those pokemon were something to be cautious of.

Blue's POV

When the light faded I could see a proud Marowak on the field looking menacingly to his rivals. The pokemon had now a lot more energy than before and it looked prepared for everything.

-Amazing Cupeon! Now let's test your power with Bone club!- Crystal said.

And with a power he never demonstrated before he used his bone to hit the Sandslash directly on his head. The pokemon wasn't expecting that sort of attack and was thrown to the ground clearly knocked out. The grunt recalled her pokemon and commanded the one left for him.

-Lunatone use Rock slide!

-Solrock use Flamethrower!- yelled the other when suddenly it started to hail.

-Clefy use Metronome! Bull use Scary face, then Crunch!- I commanded.

-Mr. Mime use Barrier!- yelled the other.

-Cupeon use Bonemerang!- Yelled Crystal.

The power of Crystal's Cubone was exceptional, but as a Marowak this only improved. It sure wasn't the strongest pokemon I've ever seen, but when he evolved he turned to be in the Top 3 of her pokemon easily. His Bonemerang was able to break the barrier made by the Psychic type who fainted after Bull's Crunch! With the Hail Solrock's Flamethrower was weakened. The Marowak was able to endure the Rock type attack, when Clefy assured our victory. Using luck as our ally this time the Metronome turned to be a Perish Song. This attack makes every single pokemon who hears the song faint after some time so we only had to recall our pokemon to avoid that. They couldn't do so because those were their only pokemon remaining. Seeing this I just recalled mine and I approached them.

-You'll better surrender now- I said- this is our victory.

-It sure is- said one of the male grunts.

-Then talk… what do you want?- I asked- what are your goals?

-We won't say anything- said the female.

-Yes you will- said Crystal- and you better start now…

-We won't say anything- said the last one smirking- Solrock… Amnesia!

-No! Cupeon use Bonemerang to knock him out!- yelled Crystal.

But it was no use. The Marowak was able to knock Solrock out, but Lunatone used the attack on them as well. When the attack faded, the three grunts were only muttering incomprehensible things and asking where they were.

-Crap!- Crystal yelled recalling his newly evolved pokemon- We were so close!

-We can worry about that later, we'll have to go help Sapphire now!- I said.

-No you won't!- said a voice when we turned to that direction.

In front of use stood four grunts, one male and three female ones. I suddenly realized that those were the same that were battling Sapphire not long before.

-What are you doing here? What's happened to Sapphire?- I asked.

-You don't need to know- said her throwing a pokeball- Golem use Rock throw!

I didn't have anyone out then so I just tried to avoid the rocks as much as possible while Crys tried to do the same.

-Feraligatr use Blizzard!

Just then a Blizzard attack appeared from behind us followed by my brother figure, Silver. He stood in front of the four grunts between me and Crystal. The other grunts also sent out their pokemon meaning that in the battlefield stood a Golem, Magmar, Pellipper, and Victreebell in his side while only Silver's strongest pokemon stood by us. I then grabbed one of mine and I threw it to the battlefield.

-Go Nidory, it's time to battle!- I yelled.

-Arcapeon, it's your turn!- yelled Crystal.

-We have to take care of those three if we want to know what happened to Sapphire- I said.

-What are the others doing?- asked Crystal.

-They got caught on an aerial fight!- yelled our red-head friend- but they'll be okay, we have to go and help Sapphire.

-First, you'll have to get past us!- said another of the grunts- And I swear for our Master that it won't happen!

-Don't be so sure about it!- I said.

-Bring it on then!

Ruby's POV (earlier)

I followed the path I knew Sapphire took until Nana took an unexpected turn. I was running normally because the power of my shoes was nearly over and I wanted to save the remaining for any emergency. I followed her for a tiny path until I reached the end of the forest. I followed her for the apartment sector until I reached Sapphire's apartment. The sight waiting for me was surprising. Her apartment was destroyed. A lot of people was looking at the building and even some of them had entered through the holes.

The building was covered by them. The door, the windows and even a part of the roof was missing. It seemed like they were made by a Fire attack because of the black marks around those holes. A though occurred me when I dashed out to the other Dexholders apartments. For the past weeks I had been in almost everyone of them so I knew where they were. I saw Silver's and Crystal's, all unharmed. The same for Red's, Yellow and Gold's. I went to the final ones, Green's and Blue's only to see them in a perfect shape. Not a single scratch, mark or sign of damage was in there so I went Sapphire's place passing in front of Emerald's one this time, which was perfect too. I looked at Nana to ask for her help again finding them all.

An strange thought came to my mind… Why was hers the only one destroyed? Was just some action to make them angry, to make her specifically angry? Was just something trivial to make them come out and battle them and this one being Sapphire's was mere coincidence? Or… where they trying to find her and only her? That though was very disturbing. It wasn't the first time someone came specifically after her, but why? if that was the case…

-Nana follow her scent with Odor sleuth!- I said.

And this time I activated those shoes at full speed. Nana guided me through the street and to the outdoor battlefields. When I arrived there I could see an aerial fight. Red, Green and Gold where flying and Emerald and Yellow where on the ground, each one of the latter in front of 3 pokemon. I looked up to see a bunch of grunts "trapped" in the circle a blue blur was drawing. I then heard both Emerald and Yellow shout some commands and the pokemon fired some attacks at the flying types. From above both Pikachus attacked the bunch too. That had a tremendous effect because the grunts soon began to fall with their pokemon badly hurt or knocked out. It was a very well made strategy, I must say. Acting without thinking I sent Popo out.

-Popo use Rain dance- I commanded him, attacks like Thunderbolt never fails in a heavy rain.

As I thought about that I felt strange. It hadn't been on purpose or anything like that. I was so sure that they would've won the battle without that little help too, but it just happened. I had no time to think more about this because I soon heard the noise of another battle at the other side of the battlefields. It was next to the park's area.

-Okay Nana let's get going- I commanded her as we all began to run.

I arrived then at the place the battles where scampered. I was hiding in the trees and little bushes that were scampered over that part of the park. It was quite on the edge of the forest part so I had plenty of place to hide. I looked to the grunts and I noticed that they were the same type of grunts of the last time. They wore the same outfit and had the same type of pokemon. I noticed that everyone had a psychic type by his side, "the same way to avoid telling anything, definitely the same group" I thought.

If I looked in front of me I could see Crystal and Blue battling 3 grunts together. I looked towards Silver, who was battling at my right battling two strong pokemon. His team was made by his Kingdra and his Feraligatr. The rain was helping him a lot, but there would be more effective attacks like water types against his opponent's. This time I was conscious when I released Popo once again…

-Popo use Hail now- I said and he complied- Thanks, and return.

Nana was giving me a weird look, not that she was angry or anything only surprised.

-I'm not battling, Nana, just adding the weather to their side- I told her- They are outnumbered so this is something to make things easier for them. Now let's find the remaining Dexholder.

And with that I dashed out of the place. I went quite far from where I was only to find Sapphire battling FOUR grunts. I was surprised at that fact. First, the apartment and then she is the one who has to face more opponents. She is very good at battling, but to spend a double of grunts in her… there had to be another reason for that. The multiple reason appeared in my mind, but one was stronger than the others and more horrifying too. I was about to approach more to the scene I saw two more grunts approaching her.

-Grab those pokeballs and send them out to help the flying ones and then go battle their friends- said there red haired woman, I had heard that voice before- We'll handle her.

-Okay- said the grunts at unison before recalling their pokemon and dashing out of the place.

-You! You're the ones who destroyed my apartment!- yelled Sapphire out of anger-Why? Tell me!

-We wanted to get all of you out, of course- said the blue haired man. Odd, I also remembered that voice from somewhere.

-Now you'll pay, I swear!- yelled Sapphire.

-Let's start then!- yelled the girl.

I looked then both outfits. They were the same as the other grunts except from those belts in the legs, upper-arms, and neck. The boy's color was grey, like silver while the girl had the same belts, but in a brown color. I seemed bronze. I looked closely and the more I did the more I was convinced that those belts were something like gallons. That meant that those grunts were officials, and therefore, stronger than the others. What surprised me, though was their election of pokemon. There were six pokemon in the battlefield from their side.

-Go Camerupt, Houndoom and Ninjask!- said the man.

-Crawdaunt, Walrein and Victreebel- your turn.

Those voices, those pokemon… It couldn't be… It shouldn't be, but if my fears were right that was just what it seemed.

Sapphire's POV

This two are better. They battle in complete synchrony together. I believe that I could beat them if they came one at a time, but together they are an incredible pair. When one attacks, the other defends and viceversa. Dono is out and I only have Rono and Toro out at this time. I was able to knock out Ninjask and the Victreebel, though. The insect was very fast, but I was able to caught it off guard with a Flamethrower. Victreebell on the other hand was easier. With him they tried to paralyze my pokemon, but using Dono's Rapid Spin I was able to send the attack back. He didn't became paralyzed, but he was distraught for the moment Rono knocked him put using Double-edge.

Dono was quite tired from all the battling of the day, and after a combo made by a Crabhammer and an Icy wind he was knocked out. I was running out of options because I couldn't use Walo or Relo out of the water correctly. Pilo was the only back up I had then.

-Walrein use Icy wind! Crawdaunt Crabhammer to the Blaziken!- one yelled.

-Houndoom use Flamethrower! Camerupt use Eruption!- yelled the other.

-Toro, Bulk up to endure the attack then use Double Kick on Crawdaunt!- I commanded- Rono use Dig!

Rono was able to dodge the fire attacks, but Toro did receive some attacks. The Crawdaunt was able to hit Toro with that super effective attack, but my strongest was able to hold his own thanks to the bulk up. The Double kick I commanded did great damage to that partly dark type who was sent flying. Toro was also going to receive the Icy wind. The odd thing was, even though the Hail made it stronger, it was like it was aimed to help us and kinda deflected those shards towards the enemy. They didn't do much damage, but it was more than enough to distract my two enemies.

-Rono Metal sound from under the earth! Toro use Sky Uppercut to the Houndoom!- I commanded.

Both of them were able to do that and soon the Houndoom was out. The man recalled his pokemon and commanded new attacks. I was in a bad position because when most of their pokemon were okay, mine were very tired. Things got even worse when I heard his commands.

-Camerupt use Earthquake!

-Toro jump!- I yelled and then pleaded- Rono get out of there please!

-Walrein Water gun on the Blaziken! Crawdaunt bubblebeam!

-Toro use Flamethrower quick!

There was an explosion… The water attacks overpowered my pokemon's attack and collided with her. Luckily I was able to low the power of those attacks enough for Toro to still be able to fight. Rono though, wasn't that lucky. The Earthquake did an extreme damage to him while under the earth and it was clearly knocked out.

-Toro hang in there! Rono…- I said before recalling the steel beast- I'm proud of you, thanks. Pilo… It's your turn to battle.

That was it, my last trumph against them. I had to do something about it and quick. If I didn't end the battle right now things were going to be really hard. I had to make their attacks stronger somehow. Then it hit me…

-Toro use Sunny Day!- I said, this would rise the power of fire attacks and even Pilo's speed. And something more too…

-Shedinja, Disable!- said the male grunt releasing another pokeball, which ended to be the bug-ghost type.

-No!-I yelled when I saw Toro unable to do that attack- try again Toro- I pleaded, but when he couldn't rage suddenly rushed from my veins towards that pokemon. Maybe if I beat him…- Toro Flamethower!

-It's over girl!- said the grunt when Shedinja fainted due to the supereffective attack- This pokemon did its purpouse! And the effect is not going to vanish even if you beat him! Camerupt use Eruption!

-Walrein use Water Pulse! Crawdaunt Bubblebeam!- yelled the red haired girl- Fire the Blaziken.

-Toro get out of here! Pilo dodge and then Magical leaf to Camerupt!- I yelled, but the worst happened- Toro!

She wasn't able to dodge those attacks and fainted after receiving them. I glared at Pilo who was able to dodge those attacks and strike at Camerupt, but the camel pokemon was still able to continue. I had only Pilo outside and that was my last pokemon because there was no water nearby.

-It's over girl, just face it- said the female grunt.

-It's not until the end- I yelled- Good job, Toro I couldn't ask more from you.

-Face it we have three and this is your last one- they said- and types never lie.

-Pilo use Razor leaf!

-Camerupt burn them with Flamethrower- and that how far my attack was able to reach- Let's finish this, Camerupt Eruption!/ Walrein use Blizzard! Carudaunt Bubblebeam!- they said at unison.

With that the pokemon stood one next to each other firing those extremely strong attack towards my green dinosaur pokemon. If those attacks strike at him, it's over.

-Pilo you have to dodge them!- I yelled, but it was no use, either the Eruption or the Blizzards would hit him. The attacks were closing space, it was just a matter of seconds.

-It's no use. The battle is... What?- yelled the grunt surprised.

And it was something to be impressed of. Pilo was flying unharmed at one side of those attacks. When the attacks faded Pilo's leaves were shining due to an extra shining sun above him.

-What? How?- asked the female grunt surprised.

-I don't know either…- I said in disbelief- but I'm not gonna complain! Pilo Solarbeam!

-Solarbeam will take a while to charge! Camerupt Flamethrower!

-Crawdaunt Bubblebeam! Walrein Ice ball!

-You got that wrong- I said- It won't take a while to charge!

And with that the grass type attack was fired towards the 3 pokemon in the ground. Due to the sun it was an immediate attack that caught every single one of them off guard. There was a huge explosion and suddenly dust covered the area… I covered my eyes and stayed alert… When the dust and smoke cleared I saw both Crawdaunt and Walrein kncked out and Camerupt struggling to get up. The boy and the girl where on the floor also in shock. I made Pilo land in front of me and I approached them…

-Now it's over!- I said- Now tell me…

-W-we w-on't tell you anything…- said the man- Camerupt… Amnesia!

-No!- I yelled towards the pokemon, but then his eyes glowed purple before fainting…- Shit!

I screamed in frustration. I tried to calm down before doing anything seeing that no more grunts were appearing from nowhere. I turned to Pilo still wondering how that shining sun appeared in the sky. I breathed in and out several times in order to calm down a little.

Just then I heard rustling in the bushes behind the spot I was standing before. My reflexes kicked in after that and I rushed towards the sound. I ran there and passed through the firsts lines of trees and bushes only to see a figure with his back facing me. I suddenly tackled the figure and pinned it under me.

-I got you!- I yelled grabbing his shoulders.

-I k-know- said a very familiar voice.

I looked under me only to meet a boy with red gloves on his hands, a dark jacket and a one-strap backpack facing down. On top of his head was a hat… Wait…

-Rub?- I asked.

-Yeah- he said- now can you get off me please?

-Uh, oh!- I said blushing when I noticed the position we were.

-S-so will you?- said he said.

-Oh, sorry- I said standing up then.

-Thanks…- he said standing up and cleaning some dirt from his outfit.

Then I noticed a little grey figure floating around him, it was his Castform Popo, who was looking at me with an unpleased expression.

-It's nothing Popo, it was just a misunderstanding- he said towards his pokemon- This is Sapphire, she's a friend.

The little pokemon looked at me with a frown, but then she smiled and went to float around me. Then she just positioned on top of my bandana while I rubbed her head with my hand.

-She acted like that, but she's really friendly- he said before starting to go towards the place I came from- She already likes you.

-I'm glad- I said following him- She seems really nice.

With that we arrived at Pilo's side. He was just guarding those grunts that were still on the ground. They seemed to be unconscious, but they were of no use right now. With that last attack the pokemon had erased their memories just like the way it happened with the other grunts.

-Sapphire!- I heard Blue yell as she as well as Crystal and Silver came running towards us. When she arrived she just pulled me in a breaker hug while those two just approached us in a calmer way- Are you okay? What happened with those grunts?

-They are there, but…- I said signaling the place- They used that trick. We can't learn nothing from them.

-Are you all okay?- yelled Emerald who was followed by the remaining Dexholders- We saw you get ambushed, but we were caught in one two…

-I know- said Silver- We were attacked by ten grunts plus the two we met earlier.

-What are you doing here Rub?- asked Yellow when he noticed him looking at Pilo and using a Potion in him.

-Hmmm?- he said looking towards us- I was just…

-Helping us?- asked Green who also had arrived.

-What?- Gold, me, and Emerald yelled at the same time.

-Well, where you?- asked Green.

-Why do you ask?- said Rub without looking at him, he was healing some wound Pilo had in one of his leaves.

-Well we were battling under the sun, then it started to rain- he listed.

-Then it started to hail and after ten minutes, and suddenly, a shining sun appeared in the sky again- continued Red.

-And now we encounter you being in the area with your Castform, the meteo-pokemon, out of its pokeball- said Green- so… were you?

-Maybe… I'd say yes with the sun, I heard Sapphire's Balziken try to create a Sunny day when his rival disabled the attack- he said much to my surprise- I just ordered Popo to do it.

-Fair enough- said Green- I have to ask you something guys… I want Blue, Crystal and Silver to contact the Pokemon Association to inform them of what has happened. Red, Yellow, Gold, and Emerald I would like you to tie and put the grunts in a safer place.

-Okay…- said Blue- And what are you going to do?

-Sapphire and Rub… I would like to speak with you two- he said looking towards me first and then towards him. I could notice that he kept his gaze in him for a while and that his voice sounded a little worried.

-Okay- said Rub much to everyone's surprise.

Ruby's POV

I was following both Green and Sapphire through the woods until we reached the same place we had that argument not so long ago. I would say something like four hours ago since it was past 5 o'clock. He just stood there facing the tree with his back towards us. I was sitting in a rock looking at how much fuel I still had in my shoes while Sapphire was standing and looking towards Green. I looked at him and he seemed nervous.

-So what do you wanted to talk with us?- asked an impatient Sapphire.

-I'm sorry- where the words that left his mouth.

-What?- asked Sapphire.

-I said I'm sorry…

-For what?- I inquired.

-I'm sorry for throwing you out, for punching you, for yelling and ordering something to you when I have no right to do it- he began- I'm sorry for saying that you were a threat only because you acted nicely towards us than the other students. I'm sorry for trying to force you to battle.

-You know…- I started then- You're not the first one to try to force me to battle and you're definitely not the first one to treat me badly and you certainly won't be the last.

-I'm sorry for that- he said.

-But… in all these years you're the first one to be sorry about it and to express it to me, and that itself speak volumes of your personality- I said-I'm sorry too.

-For what?- he asked looking at me surprised.

-I know that all of you are fed up with all my secretism and hate towards battles- I told him- There are reasons for that. I also said some things to you that could be hard to receive.

-Can I ask you two more questions?- he asked and I nodded- Are you an enemy?

-What? Green what are you…- asked Sapphire advancing towards him with his hands into fists.

-It's okay- I told Sapphire- I said that I would answer those two questions. The answer is NO. What's the other?

-Have you ever lied to us?- he asked.

-Only once- I said- when I said that I had been able to avoid every single battle today I lied. I had to battle once today, but I wouldn't count it like one.

"I haven't lied to you any more, the rest were only half-truths" I thought for myself.

Sapphire's POV

-Only once- Rub said- when I said that I had been able to avoid every single battle today I lied. I had to battle once today, but I wouldn't count it like one.

-Okay, I believe you- said Green after looking at him in the eye- As I said I'm sorry and I'll try my best to not let it happen again.

-Same here- Rub said turning his back. When he did that I could see a bright smile in his face.

-Only one more question?- Green asked- When are you entering a contest again?

I was surprised by the question and so was Rub. He was so shocked that he didn't respond. Seeing that he didn't answer, I did.

-Next Sunday, so in two days- I answered for him- Why?

-Because we all will be going to see it- said Green- Does that sound good?

-Yes- said Rub smiling towards us- well I have to go and make me something to eat.

-Its true… I still have to eat something- I said.

-None of us have eaten anything since this morning- said Green- I bet they're all hungry, too.

-Then come to my apartment in half an hour- Rub said calmly- I'll make something.

-Why not now?- I asked.

-Because Green still has to talk with you- said Rub- and I don't have to be here when he does it.

-It's true Sapphire, I have to give you some explanations- Green told me- We'll be there Rub, thanks.

-See you later then…- said Rub was just walked through the trees out of our sight.

There was a silence between us then. I knew he wanted to explain why he did those things earlier, but I let he think the way to do it. When he spoke, though, never said anything about that.

-You can all come out guys- said Green.

-I told you to stop laughing Gold!- I heard Crys say.

-I couldn't help it Super serious gal… Green's face was so funny- said Gold when he, Crystal, and the other 5 Dexholders stepped into the clearing.

-So you where spying on us?- I asked, I also heard Gold's laugh.

-Of course, what would you expect from Blue?- asked Silver.

-Well what did you want to tell me?- I asked towards Green then.

-In a moment Sapphire…- Green told me- I assume that most of you have realized the same as I did about Rub.

-What about him?- I asked.

-That he can say whatever he wants- Red said- but…

-But he's not a weakling.

* * *

**And that's the end of this chapter. **

**As I explained before this chapter was a helL to write, but I had so much fun while doing it. I love pokemon battles. I just promise to post the next one sooner this time, not that will be very difficult.**

**To make up for this I added to this chapter the part when Green and Ruby talk in the end. I was going to leave it in a cliffhanger, but I thought that you deserved to know after waiting for that long. As I said I'm sorry for that and it won't happen again.**

**What's going to happen, though is that I won't have that much time to wrtite as I had in July because I'm working some hours this summer and I'm doing things with my family too. I'll try my best to update in not much longer than a week, but maybe it won't be always posssible.**

**So after that, I just have to thank you guys for waiting and to thank LexClone5 for his work.**

**This said... REVIEW and STAY TUNNED!**


	20. Chapter 20: A place to sleep

**Hi everyone and welcome to the 20th chapter of my first fic.**

**I have to say that I expected to post this chapter before I went on vacation, but for personal reasonsI couldn't. I didn't have the struggles I had for the last one, but that vacation made m update later than I expected, I'm sorry for that.**

**It's TIME WITH REVIEWS!**

**comisure: I'm glad you liked that chapter and I hope you like this one. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Guest 1: Thanks I'm glad it was worth it!**

**Guest 2: Thanks for the encouragement and I will!**

**12courtney12: Yeah, four chapters... I planned on leaving it as a cliffhanger when Green entered the clearing, but I decided to let you know... I never planned on extending that argument. As you say it's kinda hard to update every week, because I always want the chapters to be a minimum of 7.000 words. Writer's block or me not liking the way I wrote some part of the chapter and rewriting it is something that delays the update. I'm sorry for that. I'm waiting for your PM! Thanks for all your reviews.**

**TheFinalElements: I want to know why you think that or if it's just some sudden reaction. **

**RionaCremisi: Wow, hospitalized... That's some serious stuff. I hope you are okay now, really. Yes it's been a while so the story has progressed a little. I hope you like the way it's going. I wanted to end it in a cliffhanger (I explain it better in another Review), but I felt pity for you guys because you had to wait for 3 weeks for my update. I thought I would be very cruel to do that. Thanks for congratulating for my birthday! and YEAH I had a great time with them. **

**Well... thanks for everything. I mean, you praise me very much in your review. I have studied english since I was 5 so I have to know how to do it. Even that I have LC that edits my chapters to leave them absolutely perfect. I'm so happy you say that and thanks again for your review.**

**That's the end of TIME WITH REVIEWS today. This is the 20th chapter so I will now talk a little about the statistics of this fic so far. In 19 chapters I got: 29 Favourites! 37 Followers! 89 REVIEWS! more than 8800 visits! Seeing this I only can thank you guys and LC5. I could've never thought about those numbers when I started back in February. Just thank you!**

**Before we start LC5 wants to say some things as well as the Disclaimer:**

**Hello, LexClone5 here. School has been so boring. Just so you know, I'm a senior in high school, I am addicted to League of Legends, and am currently writing a comic series simply titled "Little League", where a majority of the champions are little kids(Except Annie, who is the only adult) and we are taking elements from their lores and adding it to the series. As I said, I am an addict to LoL, but don't worry, because I'm Master Yi, and on top lane, we have my friend as Ezreal, my uncle is supporting as BRAUM (STAND BEHIND BRAUM! That is our tagline for Braum.) Nasus farming bot lane, and Harold Rammus(my name for Rammus) in Jungle. So we will dominated this match... DEFEAT.**

**... FFFFFFUUUUUUUUU-**

**Disclaimer: this fanfic was written by a Pokemon fanatic, and edited by a League addict.**

**THis said... READ and ENJOY!**

* * *

Gold's POV

-Well what did you want to tell me?- Sapphire asked towards Green then.

-In a moment Sapphire…- Green told Sapphire- I assume that most of you have realized the same as I did about Rub.

-What about him?- I asked.

-That he can say whatever he wants- Red said- but…

-But he's not a weakling.

-What makes you think that?- asked Emerald.

-Well we talked about that with him, actually- said Green- The weather changed three times today, from sunny to rain, from rain to hail and finally from hail to sunny again…

-And all of them were beneficial- said Silver.

-That's true, we were battling flying types when it started to rain- explained Red- the water made them be slower and our electric attacks to never fail.

-And when it changed to Hail I was battling a Dragonair and a Pupitar- said Silver- My ice attacks were stronger and it was more easy for me to win.

-And finally…- said Green- he helped Sapphire with that Sunny day.

-But all of that could've been mere coincidence- said Emerald.

-He said that he helped Sapphire on purpose- I told him.

-Yeah, but not the others so why are you so sure?- he asked towards Green.

-Well, I believe he is someone who has some good abilities. He commanded three attacks and no one noticed. Not the grunts, not us, not Silver and not Sapphire. With those commands he was able to help some of us and never helped the enemy accidentally- he explained- He knows the theoretical basis perfectly.

-And the fact that not even Sapphire was able to notice him adds more to that cause because she has the hearing sense as developed as some pokemon- said Red.

-And it's not the first time he's done something like that- said Silver- I mean I've never seen someone with his sense of stealth like him. That if we don't count me, Blue, and Ruby, even if he was in a lower level.

-When was that? I don't remember seeing that- asked Crystal when I saw Blue flinch a little and make some signs towards Silver who started to stutter.

-I mean… well he was able to avoid every single battle today except one…- he said then- He has to be good. I was trying to avoid them a little too, but I got caught in some multiple battles in the Battle Royale.

-So he can be very good at hiding as Silver and Blue, and he knows the theoretical basis, which both me and Sapphire already knew for experience- said Emerald- but by the way you said that I believe that there were more- ended Emerald when Green nodded.

-Don't you wonder why I chose this place to talk to him?- he asked.

I, as the others started to think, but I couldn't came with the answer. Soon I stopped and let the others do a work that would only make me waste time.

-Maybe because this is the place where you two fought earlier- said Yellow then.

-That's right, I wanted to try and put him in the same mental state as before and in the same place- explained Green.

-What do you mean with that?- asked Sapphire.

-He, like everyone was guessing, was not happy to see me- he said- that's why he never looked at me directly when I came into the place where we met you and him.

-And what did you expect to happen? That he would go and talk with you like anything had happened? You expulsed him from the group!- yelled Sapphire still a little angry at that fact.

-I wasn't expecting anything different, but I just wanted to kill two birds with one stone- he said- I wanted to apologize to him, and at the same time, I was able to put him under pressure once more.

-And what did you achieve with that?- asked Crystal.

-I was able to confirm that he is a guy which has a tremendous self-control- Green said- He was not only capable to put his anger aside and listen to me. He then was able to forgive me, which I don't know if I deserved. He also apologized himself- said Green in a clear pleased tone- He always thinks before acting or speaking. It can take a while for him to be lead by emotions instead of clear reasoning. This is a quality to admire either in battles or life in general… I'm nowhere near to his self-control as you could see today.

-So are you going to explain me why you did that?- asked Sapphire.

The air became more tense then. I braced myself for the outburst I thought it was going to happen. I hoped not, but given the previous events… Green just cleared his throat before starting to explain.

-Yesterday afternoon the Pokemon Association sent me a message that I had to meet them. I lied when I said that I had to go and do something for my grandfather. I didn't want to spoil the afternoon.

-And what did they said there?- asked Sapphire with her arms folded.

-They insisted in that subject. They gave me an ultimatum. They ordered me to evaluate the battling skills of every person that could place in the Top 10 - explained Green- I mean everyone except us.

-But that was the same as before, they only asked you to evaluate them- said Sapphire- isn't this the same they asked before?

-I said that it was an ultimatum- said Green- they said that it was our last chance to choose them. If I didn't send them anything they would just hold a tournament and the winner would be the 10th. We would have to accept him or her and there would be nothing we could do.

-But, they can't do that!- said Sapphire in anger.

-They can Sapphire- said Green- and they will. That's why I was so mad. I just wanted to avoid that, but at refusing to battle I couldn't do a anything. I just wanted to see if he was good or not and he started to say that he was weak and he wanted t be weak. I had a rough day yesterday and I wasn't in a good mood today so I exploded. I shouldn't have, but I did.

A silence surrounded us now, both Green and Sapphire seemed deep in thought. We just looked at them curiously, but remained with our mouth shut until Green spoke again.

-Of all the students in the Academy, the student I wanted to see the most was him- he said.

-Why?- asked Sapphire.

-Because I thought he would be good- said Green- I saw how he treated your pokemon in your birthday plus all the knowledge you and Emerald said he has. Then again, as we said that day, he had quite the eye for battles. What we said a minute ago only added more to that cause.

-But he said that he was and wanted to be weak- said Silver- what do we take of this?

-I don't know, but we will have to wait until he decides to tell us why he hates battles and why he wants to be weak- said Green.

-He will when he feels that he is prepared- interjected Sapphire- That's something he told me.

-We'll have to wait for that then…- said Green.

-Uhm… now that everything's cleared… why don't we head to Rub's apartment?- I asked- I'm starving!

-I believe that for once we should take Mr. Immature's advice- said Crystal- I'm hungry too and Rub said to be there in half an hour, but we could help him if we went sooner.

Sapphire's POV

While walking towards Rub's house I was thinking about everything that was said not long before. I never noticed him being near me, but he was. I knew from all the classes that he was smart and there was no use in trying to fool him when talking about types, natures, or attacks. He used his Castform to fool that contestant in the Super-rank contest, so I was sure that he did the same to help me. Maybe he didn't know this, but… he saved me. If those attacks had struck, I would've lost and who knows what would've happened.

I was so focused in my thoughts that I never noticed Blue approaching me. She just suddenly stopped in front of me, startling me.

-Wha! Blue don't scare me like that!- I said while she just blurted out laughing.

-I'm sorry, I'm sorry. It's just that you were so focused that I wanted to scare you a little- she said- besides I want you to tell me something…

-W-what thing?- I asked a little frightened, she asked that with that mischievous grin.

-When you ran from the clearing after that argument, you went to talk with Rub, didn't you?

-Well, yes I did- I said.

-Can you tell me why?- she asked in an embarrassing tone.

-Well, I saw his face when he stormed out of the place… He was hurt inside and I didn't want him to feel like this- I started- he had helped me before in that clearing so I just did the same.

-But you chose him over Green, who has been your friend for a longer time- said Blue.

-I know, but Green hadn't been fair with him… I know that Green was mad for a reason, but Rub never did anything to deserve that punch- I said- even if he was and still is my friend he acted wrongly and Rub needed someone to talk to. I was also mad at Green, but I was more concerned for him. I never turned my back towards Green, I just helped the one I thought deserved it more and the one who was more lonely.

-I understand, don't worry…- she said to me quietly- I also talked some sense into Green. What he did was wrong and once he understood that he was very sorry for it. He just puts more stress on him that the amount he can handle sometimes… And then he loses his temper. Don't be angry at him anymore.

-I won't. I understand that this issue isn't going the way that we… that I would want it to go- I said- like I said I don't know if I would be able to accept that new member… But we'll have to worry about that later.

-You normally would be very mad at me right now…- said Green from behind.

-Maybe because I wouldn't either let you explain or jump to conclusions- I told him- Or you wouldn't have apologized to him properly. If he forgives you I have little reason to be mad at you.

-I'm glad to hear that… thanks- said Green when we arrived at Rub's apartment.

-Look, we are here- said Crystal, who knocked at the door.

Soon the door opened and we saw Rub, a little surprised. He checked his Pokegear to see the time.

-We are earlier that we accorded Rub- said Green- this way we can help you.

-Okay then- he said- If three of you settle the table, I'll do the rest with those sandwiches.

Soon enough Crystal, Green, and Gold (for Crys order) were setting the table while Yellow and Blue had willingly gone to the kitchen to help him. Emerald had went to the bathroom, Red had gone into the kitchen and I was nearly sleeping in the couch when they came out of the kitchen with some plates.

-It seems that someone is tired- laughed Blue- C'mon, food is served.

The smell of food awoke me completely in a matter of seconds. Looking at the table I could see a large bowl of pasta salad, some rice, six burgers, as well as 3 large steaks. There were also some toasts as well as two bags of crisps.

-I'm sorry for the variety, but I used all I had in my fridge- said Rub, but all the food looked delicious.

-It's time to dig in!- said Gold in a childish way just after sitting down and starting to munch food like a Snorlax would do.

-Gold where are your manners?- asked Crystal.

Gold just looked to the others and finally to Crystal before continuing to devour his meal. I saw Crystal look at everyone who was eating in a slower pace, except me, Red, and Emerald who were eating in a not very polite way. She just then sighed and continued to eat the food in her plate.

That lasted for like 15 minutes until we had finally finished all the food in the table, leaving only some toasts as the remainder of the meal. It was understandable that we were hungry a few minutes ago. We had breakfast as our last meal since the beginning of a day of intense battles, arguments, talks, make ups… An eventful day indeed.

We said only a few things until we finished eating except for the "This is delicious" or things like that. That lasted until green brought some topic again.

-Can I ask you how went the things I commanded you to do?- he asked.

-I was the one who talked with the Pokemon Association- said Silver- They asked how the thing went and I summarized it for them.

-We just put those grunts to sleep with Sleep Powder and tied up with Saur's Leech Seed- said Red- They were returning from some researching place not very far from here they only spent 10 minutes to come and pick them up. We were very lucky.

-Perfect- said Green- What did you tell them Silver, about the fight I mean…

-I only explained the general phases of it. The ambushes, the amount of them in both ambushes and the tactics they used.

-Okay- said Green.

-Have you ever battled against them?- asked Rub from the other side of the table.

It was a little odd. He never said anything since he came from the kitchen with the dishes. He was serious and I could sense some concern in his voice. What was really odd though, was that it was the first time he ever asked something about an organization we battled. It was understandable that he did now, but that concern in his voice surprised me.

-Apart from that day after Sapphire's birthday party…- said Green- I don't think so.

-Are you sure?- asked Rub again.

-Why do you ask?- I asked him.

-It doesn't take a genius mind to see that even if they were from the same group their level was as different as the land from the sea- he explained- you could see that just looking at the clock. They seem to know a lot more about you than you know about them.

-That's true- said Red- using this Amnesia attack they are avoiding every single option for us to learn something of them.

-And… has any organization ever focused on one of you more specifically than the others?- said Rub.

-Well some minor teams tried to take out either Red or Green first, because then, they were the best of us all by a great margin- explained Blue.

-Team Rocket also seemed to focus a little more on me than the rest- said Silver- but that was because Giovanni, their leader… is my father.

-Why are you asking that Rub?- asked Emerald.

-It's just that today they seemed to focus in one of us- said Rub looking at me- maybe it was just coincidence. I don't know…

-Rub can I ask you a question?- said Gold from across the table.

-Yeah- he said.

-Have I ever met you before?- asked Gold.

-I-I don't know…- said Rub- Why do you ask?

-Mr. Immature over here said once that he had the feeling that you reminded him of someone he met- said Crystal- but with his memory… don't pay attention to him.

-Maybe- said Rub- I mean I moved from my previous home when I was like… 5 years old, so there's the chance we have.

-I don't know, it's just a feeling I have- said Gold.

-You're not a girl under that hat, are you?- said Emerald when Rub almost dropped the plates he had on his hands.

-Of course not!- he said turning to see him with a surprised look- What makes you say that?

-Because that would be the only way that Gold would remember you correctly- said Emerald nonchalantly- By being a girl I mean.

There was a moment of silence before we all started to laugh uncontrollably. Rub was laughing too, but by the look on his face I could say that he was very embarrassed by Emerald's joke. Gold seemed furious, but then started to chuckle a little too. When Rub returned from the kitchen though, he was serious again and asked a question that brought us back to the reality again.

-I'm sorry to bring this up, but there's an issue that you should start to discuss- said Rub.

-What thing?- I asked, he was looking straight at me when he said that.

-I saw what happened to your apartment Sapphire- said Rub- and I know that you're aware of that too.

We all became silent for the uptienth time of the day… Those images of my apartment with those holes and destroyed by those grunts came to my mind again. I became sad again… Since even before I entered in the Academy I had lived in the same place. It'd been 4 years of living there. It held so many memories. Parties with the Dexholders, days of studying… It was my house apart from the one my dad was living in. The place had become my house three months after winning the Dexholder tournament, when we were all sent to the "best" Academy to study in.

-We should go there and see the real damage- said Red.

-That's right- I Sapphire standing up- I want to see it completely.

-Let's clear everything and let's go- said Crystal.

-No need to, let's go and I will clear everything later- said Rub- we could also come here and have dinner if we buy something.

-So let's go then- I said rushing to the door, when everybody stood up and followed me.

SIlver's POV

We were running all the way there. It wasn't a long walk or anything it's just that the tension was somewhat intense. Sapphire was leading the way until we reached the place only to see it crowded by fans… The anger in Sapphire's face when she saw that three people had entered through a hole was something to be afraid of. She started to walk towards them, but Rub stopped her midway.

-Don't waste your energy with them…- he told her- we just have to make them leave peacefully.

-But it's my house, they have no right to be there!- she growled.

-Listen to him Sapph- Blue told her- just leave them to me.

-He said peacefully, Blue- said Crystal in a questioning tone.

-I know, but I also want them to stop doing that- Blue said- just come in a minute.

Crystal's fear came true when Blue positioned herself in front of the, almost, 20 people who stood in front of the house. We could hear her talking to them and we all sweatdropped when we saw her send Blasty out. Three seconds after that all the people were running away from the place. I looked at the rest and all had nervous smiles in their faces. After a brief pause Blue waved to us and we just went to see her.

-I'm very afraid to ask, but what did you say to them?- asked Red- san what you used Blasty for?

-Well… for nothing- said Green looking at the side avoiding all of our eyes.

-Sapphire please…- asked Red from behind us- What did she really tell them?

-She just told them to leave or else…- said Sapphire.

-Or else what?- I asked raising an eyebrow.

-Or else they would be sent to the hospital due to a disease called- Sapphire explained smiling a little- Blasty's Hydrocannon.

-Damn that hearing sense- muttered Blue.

-Let's just get going- said Green then while we just kept going until we arrived to the hole that this morning was the front door.

When we arrived most of us stopped walking like allowing Sapphire to put the first foot inside. She saw that and started to walk when Rub stopped her.

-Why are you stopping me now?- he asked while most of us sent him some questioning looks.

-There are holes on the roof and on the walls- said Rub- it could be dangerous.

-Rub is right- said Green not very far away from me- Go Machamp.

-Toro, I need your help- said Sapphire.

-Ursaring, you're up!- I told my bear pokemon.

All the pokemon that were sent out to help us were tired, but seeing that we just needed them for an emergency they would be able to do their work perfectly.

With our pokemon helping us we entered the apartment. There was dust everywhere, and ruin spread on the floor. The powerful beams had been strong because the kitchen was almost destroyed, the fridge being the only thing nearly unharmed. When we moved to the living room we saw that the sofa was covered in dust, but quite unharmed, not that we could say the same about the table or the chairs.

The bathroom seemed okay being the most protected part of the apartment, but when we moved to her room, things changed again. In this room, the roof had fallen on top of the shelves and the table. There was some ruin and dust on the bed. I could see shattered glasses everywhere.

-Th-this sure is some mess…- said Sapphire near to tears.

-Sure is- said Blue- What should we do now?

-We should come tomorrow and try to clear some of this mess- said Red- we could just come and try to pick all the still useful things we can find.

-We'll have to go and see the Academy principal tomorrow- said Crystal- I'm sure that they'll be able to do something with this apartment.

-C'mon Super Serious Gal- said Gold- we are the Dexholders. They will do whatever they can and contact the last person on earth to be able to repair this incident. He is crazy for us like that.

-I know that I don't always agree with this idiot, but he sure has a point- I said- I'm sure that in no time you'll have your new apartment just the way you want it to be.

-Yeah Sapphire, I'm sure of it- said Yellow giving her a comforting hug.

-So where are you going to sleep tonight?- asked Emerald.

-She can sleep in my apartment- said Blue- I'll sleep on the sofa.

-T-thank you guys…- said Sapphire between sobs- and thanks Blue.

-There's no need for you to sleep in a sofa- said Rub- the mattress seems alright… we only have to lift the rubble and take out the coverings.

-Why?- asked Gold.

-It may seem stupid, but when feeling bad… Sleeping in your bed really helps- he said- I know it from experience.

-Seems a good idea- said Green.

-Cupeon and Tupeon, we need you!- said Crystal releasing her Xatu and Cubone… wait Marowak?

-Crystal!- said Emerald surpised- When did Cupeon evolve?

-Oh, that's right… The only one who knew this was Blue- she explained- It evolved when we were fighting those grunts. He had been hit a lot of times and was pretty tired, but when Tupeon's Wish made effect and recovered its energy he evolved. You should see how strong he is right now. Not that he wasn't earlier, but now it's more accentuated.

-I can assure you that she is not boasting her pokemon- said Blue- I've seen it with my bare eyes.

-So Tupeon use Psychic to lift the mess- she said the looking at Green.

-Got it- he said- Machamp take the mattress while the ruins are floating- now we go out of here.

And with that we went out of the apartment. I saw Rub look around a little before going out, but I paid little attention. When we were outside Crystal commanded his pokemon.

-Cupeon use Bone Club and the mattress to clean the little dust that's still left in it- and so he did.

It was surprisingly clean after we saw the state the covers where in, but that was a good thing after all.

-It's getting late guys, we should go have a quick dinner before going to sleep- said Green- we had a hard day today and tomorrow will be a tough one too.

-Is there anything else you want to take before we come here tomorrow?- asked Yellow.

-Not right now…- she said- let's go.

And with that we all started to walk towards Rub's apartment again. I looked towards Sapphire who seemed to be deep in thought. We couldn't really blame her though, seeing the state that the apartment was something hard to endure. I saw Blue and the girls talking to her then to try to enlighten her mood. As always, Blue was capable of making a smile come to her face making Crystal laugh and Yellow want to hide down the earth. Then it was Yellow's time to laugh and Crystal's time to blush. Finally, I heard Sapphire shouting something like "Over my dead body you'll bring me in one of your shopping trips again!" and running ahead of her while the other three of them just laughed at her antics. Seeing that I smiled, my "sister" always found a way to enlighten the mood anywhere, let it be a prison or an actual party. I was so focused in my thoughts that I never heard Rub approaching me.

-Can I ask you something Silver?- he said then, while I saw Green turn his head the same as Red with a questioning look.

-Yeah, sure…- I said.

-You said earlier that Giovanni was your father, isn't this true?- he asked.

-Yeah- I sighed.

-How many people are aware of this?- he asked.

-More people than the ones who know our past- I answered- The Pokemon Association's chairman and high counselors, the Dexholders and their families, and Giovanni himself. And you now.

-Okay- he said- I won't tell anyone, I promise.

-You'd better not- I said in a threatening tone, but he never reacted or showed any sign of fear.

-Was Team Rocket the one who captured you those years ago?- he asked surprised.

-Where did you got that idea from?- asked Red.

-Well, I thought that Team Rocket would have kidnapped some children by Giovanni's orders- he said- To find his lost son.

-It makes sense- said Green, entering the conversation- but it wasn't Team Rocket. We hardly know anything about the people that kidnapped us.

-We never knew the reason they kidnapped us or why they made us fight- said Red.

-Have you ever battled them again?- Rub asked.

-Nope, why do you ask?- I asked him.

-Because it's strange that if they kidnapped us and you were able to escape that they never tried to find you again- he said, almost everything that he said made sense I must say.

-We never saw Marchie again after that, or anyone of their grunts for that matter- said Red- not that I would recognize them, there were some many grunts and that was years ago.

-Look we are here!- yelled Gold- I call dibs on the sofa!

-No you're not, you're helping, like everyone else!- said Crystal kicking him in the back.

And with that we entered the apartment. Seeing that we didn't have any food, we ordered some pizzas.

Crystal's POV

-Gold, can't you just wait for a single minute until everyone has cut the pizza?- I asked to him when I saw him taking in a good piece of pizza into his mouth.

-Pepperonni is better while it's hot- he shrugged and started to munch that slice.

-I always thought that I would never step in another person's apartment apart from the Dexholder's…- I heard Yellow whisper.

-Why is that?- asked Rub who was sitting at her left side.

-Well…- she said fidgeting a little.

-You see… Yellow is a year younger than me, Green, and Blue- said Red from the other side of her- With an agreement with the principal and her good grades she was able to skip a course and come to our class. Before that she was in a class without any of the Dexholders so we could say that she was quite lonely there.

-I had to do all the reports with students in my class- she sighed- I had always to do all the work because they spend the time asking question after question about our missions, friends, and life in general. I had to work hard because I wanted to skip a course, while they only did this every time.

-I know what you mean, but in another way- said Rub then.

-When I went to some of my companion's apartments, they were almost filled with posters of us, and they always tried to make me sign them- ended Yellow- It was very annoying.

-What do you mean with that you understand her, but in another way?- I asked Rub.

-I always did all my reports alone back at my previous college- he said- no one wanted to be paired with me. Luckily, this changed the day I came here, thanks to Sapphire and Emerald.

-In fact it's good to know that someone doesn't have a single poster of us- said Green.

-That's not entirely true- said Rub then looking ashamed- I do have a poster of the Dexholders.

-You do?- asked Sapphire.

-Of course- said Rub- I have one of the first ones that were sold back at home.

-I never imagined that you would have one- said Sapphire.

-Are you just trying to set a low profile or are you being serious?- he asked.

-What do you mean?- I asked.

-I don't stalk you or ask a lot of questions. I don't look up to you as if you were some kind of gods and goddesses like the majority of the Academy thinks, but that doesn't mean that I don't admire you- he said- All of you have done so much for the world only being teenagers, that I would be an idiot not to have a lot of respect for you. I only try to act like you were normal people because that's the way I would like to be treated if I were in your shoes.

-I would've never thought that you would admire us, with all your hate towards battles- said Green then.

-I hate battling, not battles- he said in a serious tone- and that has nothing to do with admiring you or not. You help people even putting yourself in danger sometimes. Anyone that does this deserves some kind of admiration. I have to use the bathroom, if you'll excuse me.

With that he stood up and went to his bathroom. We stayed silent after that. I don't know why unconsciously we thought that he saw us and he never cared that we were who we were. It was kind of a surprise to learn that he admired us, but it also brought a comforting sense after all the events of the day. With that, I saw that, like me, everyone had finished eating. When he got out of the bathroom, he went to his room for a minute until he got out with a deck of playing cards in his hand.

-A game of cards?- he asked then.

We all agreed to do that, and after clearing the table a bit we started to play. We started to play cards and we stayed like that for more than two hours. We played, talked, laughed, won, and lost. For my sake I never bet anything that night, but Gold did lose one and owed Red a pizza next time we ordered them for dinner. With that we found that it was 1 a.m. so we all went home after thanking Rub for everything. Green contacted the Association to know if they could learn something about the grunts we captured, but sighed when they told him they couldn't. We then took separate paths towards our apartments to sleep. We had agreed to meet at Sapphire's apartment at 10 a.m. while Sapphire went to talk to the principal with Blue. The Battle Royale's day ended without any other event this way.

* * *

Next morning we met in the scheduled place with the one who were going to be helping us to see what was still useful inside the apartment. After some hours of working and having realized that the only things that remained intact were the ones that were inside the desk drawers. All her books, notes, and luckily, her laptop, were okay. The shelves had fallen, so all the photos had its glass broken. I looked at one of them curiously, when I found that it was the first one we had when they gave the pokedex to us. She didn't seem very happy in the photo, but it was only 3 months after we escaped from that prison, so it was understandable.

Just when we went to have some lunch. Blue called us telling that they were done and that they were coming to have lunch with us. When they got there, they explained us that the principal never put a question to their demands. He called the company that is in charge of repairing those things, and they came to talk with them. They also agreed to do repair the apartment and leave it just the way it was before being damaged and they calculated that this would be done in like four weeks after they start on Monday. Sapphire seemed to be in a better mood and we avoided talking about the apartment after that for her sake.

After finishing our lunch, we went again to the apartment to find more useful things until it was like 6 p.m. So far we found that a lot of items were still useful and that she would have no problem to continue attending to school. What brought her down a little was that she found that some of the clothes she uses in the weekends were somewhat damaged. This changed when Blue asked Rub if he could do something about it, and he agreed, saying that according to the way he saw things, it would be done in less than 3 hours. She and Blue decided that Sapphire could live with her until the repairings would be finished.

With that, and after another long day, we called it a day and we all went to our apartments except Sapphire, who obviously went at Blue's, and Rub, who went to train somewhere for his contest tomorrow, which started a 4 p.m. this time.

Sapphire's POV (7:36 a.m.)

_We were flying above the clouds, escaping... "Happy birthday Sapph" he said. "What?" "It's past midnight, so happy birthday". I hugged him, everything was perfect. "I want to tell you something…"but then... "Watch out!". And there it was, the Salamence. I saw Ruby standing in front of me with his arms spread, protecting me. Then a glowing claw attacked him and I saw blood, Ruby's blood... I felt paralyzed from fear. I looked at him struggling to get up muttering "Pro-tect her". Then came another attack and Ruby fell. I looked terrified to my friend falling to the void space below him. I looked at his face and for a half a second his face changed… A hat appeared in his head before returning to be Ruby's face._

I woke up just then. My heart was pounding fast on my chest, like only a few times had occurred. I looked at the clock to see that it was 7:40 a.m. The last image was still in my head when I got the urge to go out of the apartment to clear my thoughts. I went out after leaving a note to Blue, because I didn't want her to worry about me not being there when she woke up. I started to wander in the streets walking aimlessly. That face in that scenarios still dancing in my head. Why would Rub's face appear in that dream, was something bad going to happen? I had this dream like three times a week, but this time it felt different.

Wandering like that I found myself passing by Rub's apartment. I looked curiously, but as expected I heard no sound. Just when I was about to turn and keep walking I heard a door opening and someone talking to me

-What are you doing here?- asked Rub's voice when a feeling of relief entered my mind.

He had just opened his door and stood there like he was going somewhere.

-I had a bad dream, and after that I couldn't sleep- I said- What are you doing up now?

-The same as you, I guess that I'm quite nervous for the contest- he said- I've never had as much an audience as I will have today. If you really came to see me, that is.

-I for one, am going- I told him- And you should know that Green never jokes about those things.

-That's good to hear and I'm grateful for that- he said.

-How's that bruise?- I asked him- Does still hurt?

-No, that ointment you have is something else- he said- but the mark will still be there this afternoon.

-So that means that you'll have to use make-up again?- I asked him.

-It seems that way- he chuckled- Want some coffee?

-Sure- I said and entered the apartment with him.

In there we sat and talked about random things. He told me that his father knew about the attack, and that he had called the previous day to know how were things right now. He also told me that the Association was trying everything they could to reverse the effects of the Amnesia attack to be able to learn something from them.

We turned the TV on and we put on the News. They talked about the investigation my dad was taking part in for a while. I explained what I knew about the issue to him and what Green had told us about that. As expected he was a bit surprised to know that Tsunamis appeared from nowhere. When it was around 10:00 a.m. Blue called me and soon after that I said goodbye to him and thanked for everything. We agreed to meet at the entrance of the Contest hall before he went to compete with all the gang.

-Where were you?- said Blue when I entered the door.

-I was walking… I had a bad dream and I couldn't go back to sleep- I said- I wanted to clear my thoughts so I went out to have some fresh air.

-Okay, when are we meeting the others?- she asked then.

-The preliminary rounds start at 4. We will meet Rub at the entrance ten minutes before that or so-I explained- So what are you doing now?

-Going shopping, we have to buy some things for tonight's meal- she said- It's my turn again today. Do you want to go with me?

-Sure, why not?- I said and we went out of the house.

We spent quite a lot of time buying things because even if the Dexholders and Rub didn't happened to have dinner at her home, we were still two people to eat there. That made us spend quite a lot of time in the supermarket and when we went finally home we had Rono and Blasty carry one shopping bag each. It was half past 2 when we started to prepare our lunch. We had quite a "light" lunch and after we cleaned everything it was time to go to the Contest Hall.

When on the road we noticed both Red, Yellow, and Emerald, walking not so far ahead of us. We greeted them and we continued until we reached the park that was around the Contest's Hall. We noticed Silver, Gold, and Crystal, waiting for us and then we saw Green land on his Charizard next to them.

-Hey guys- I greeted them.

-So I see that everyone came- said Blue- I would've never thought that I would see all of us ina Contest's Hall one day.

-I didn't want to come, but Super Serious gal has some good arguments- said Gold.

-What are them?- asked Blue maliciously.

-Her kicks…- he sighed and we all laughed at that.

-Hey guys- said Rub's voice from the door.

-Hi Rub- I greeted him.

-Prepared to win this all over again?- asked Red in a challenging tone.

-I'll try to, but it won't be easy-he said- The Hyper-rank has some serious competition. Well, I'm going to face the preliminary rounds I see you after the competitions.

-We'll be right here, good luck- said Yellow while I just sent him a thumbs up- we should enter and take our places. This will get very packed today.

-Let's go then…- said Green entering the building.

We all paid for our ticket and we entered the main room of the Contest Hall. I had been there twice, but the size never ceased to amaze me. It was large like a battlefield, but it had the proper furniture for the contests. We took our seat in the stands and saw that there was a lot of people sitting in them already. The contests were to start in like a quarter so I just went to buy some popcorn for the mean time with Emerald. When we came back to our places I saw that sitting in the line in front of me were the same trio I met the first time I saw Rub compete.

-Dia, no Diamond! Stop eating already. The contest still has to start- said the blonde guy on the left of the dark-blue haired girl.

-Pearl stop yelling- sighed the girl- You know that he's not going to stop.

-I'm sorry Pearl, Missy, I'm just so hungry- said Diamond, the dark haired guy on her right- My eleven year old body needs to eat from time to time.

-Every five minutes is not "from time to time" Dia…- said the girl whom they called Missy.

The boy only took another biscuit from the bag and put it in his mouth like they never said anything. I found them quite funny. Then I turned to see our friends who were seated in two different lines of chairs. I was in the front with Emerald at my right and Blue in the other side. Green was sitting in front of Red at the other side of Blue while Yellow was sitting next to Red. Crystal and Gold sat next to our shy friend while Silver sat next to Emerald.

-So are you prepared?- asked Blue to all the Dexholders around her.

-Prepared for what?- asked Silver.

-Prepared to see some attacks being used in ways that you would never imagine- said Crystal cryptically.

-That's true, but I wasn't talking about that- said Blue.

-That what about?- asked Emerald.

-You'll see, just be prepared to see a new Rub today- said her- One you don't know about and that will surprise you…

-He was the same when we met him before- said Gold- I didn't saw that new Rub anywhere.

-You'll understand later Gold- I told him.

-I don't know why, but I have a feeling that this is going to be interesting- said Red.

-I agree- said Green.

Not three seconds after that we saw the curtains in front of the stage started to move leaving the stage be visible in the center of the room. I saw all 4 judges take their position and as Rub said, they were different. I only recognized the main judge to be one of the normal judges this time. Then the speaker entered the stage, microphone in hand and bowed.

-GOOD AFTERNOON LADIES AND GENTELMAN, AND BE WELCOMED TO THE HYPER-RANK CONTEST TODAY!

* * *

**So that's the end of the 20th chapter of this fic. **

**I'll have to say that this one was quite rare to write... The reasons? Like you saw it doesn't have much action. It was, probably the thing that will ressemble the most a "filler" chapter in this fic. Even that fact it still had some important things, but the next one will surely be better. I'm pretty excited to write the next ones, because, even if the end is still quite far... the story is getting more serious. I hope that even those facts you liked the chapter.**

**This said I only have to add the usual REVIEW and ATAY TUNNED!**


	21. Chapter 21: Hyper-rank!

**Hi everyone and welcome to the 21st chapter of my fic.**

**This time I was able to update in less than 2 weeks which is an improvement. I'll try by all my ,ethods go back to my previous "1 update per week". This August has been insane and that reflected in the amount of updates you received. Hopefully this will improve now.**

**Now let's go straight ahead to the TIME WITH REVIEWS section:**

**12courtney12: Yes it was, but I'm glad you liked it. I'm sure you'll like this better. I also hope that you liked my answer to your PM. Thanks for reviewing!**

**LexClone5: There corrected (I never noticed when I did my last lecture of it).**

**zBomb: I'm glad you liked it. THis has a lot more action, and you'll see this new Ruby. Thanks for reviewing.**

**comisure: I'm very happy to know that someone likes them. And you'll be happy to read this one if that's really the case. Thanks for your review.**

**GUEST 1: I'm happy you liked and yes I can and I will try: I could do this in this one XD.**

**GUEST 2: I'll never stop (until I finish it). Thanks for the review.**

**RionaCremisi: I have the feeling they will be surpsised quite a lot of times. I'm glad to see that you ate a lot of sugar, it means that you're okay. And you shouldn't cry for that, school can be bad, but being ill is much worse (for me at least). I'm glad you hope for more chapters to some and for the cliffhangers... I just hope you didn't lie when you said that it are fun. XD**  
**PD: That smoke makess me think about a certain gem, but I can't put my finger in it... a crimson, sparkling gem. I'll think about it XD. Thanks for your always-long review.**

**And that was all for IME WITH REVIEWS today... As always I want to thank you for reading this fic. I believe that in less than 25 chapter I can both achieve the AMAZING number of 100 reviews as well as the 200 k words(but that's up to me I guess).**

**I must say that all of you are amazing. That includes, of course my great edito LexClone5 who wants to tell you something before we start.**

**WARNING: you do not NEED to read this, unless you want to, want to hear about an awesome new card game, or just want to know more about LexClone5.**

**LC5: I swear, League (Of Legends) has taken over most of my schedule, I can never get to work on my upcoming review show on ButtonJam. Oh hey, didn't notice you reading this. I'm the editor, LexClone5, or LC5 for short, and a lot has changed since I last edited a story. I went back to school(I am now a senior in high school), I am in the Regional Occupation Center(ROC) in Graphic Design, I still play lots of LoL(favorite champion is Ezreal, who is played by Kyle Hebert, the voice of Adult Gohan in DBZ, next on my list is Lee Sin, voiced by Vic Mignogna, also known as Edward Elric.). My official height is 5"8', I am shorter than all of my friends :'(, and my friend from my show is just gone, he had a messed up schedule, so he takes Night School, so I never see my best friend :'(. I have started a review show with another friend, we will review video games.**

**One last thing before I get to the disclaimer, I recently got a job promoting a new card game named "Exodus". It's an awesome new card game, they have a website where you can buy there card online, they have two decks out, each are $20. You can find it at ( email then telling them that ButtonJam sent you, it will greatly help them get of the ground. PM me for details)**

**DISCLAIMER!: We do not own pokemon, I thought it was a given.**

**This said.. READ and ENJOY!**

* * *

Ruby's POV (26th of October, 9:00 pm)

I was coming back from my training place. We, being me and my pokemon, had spent all the afternoon training new combinations and perfecting some old ones. Both my pokemon and I were very tired, them for the training, and me for, well… the last days perhaps?

Those last days had been something else. First came Friday with the battle Royale, then the argument, the talk with Sapphire… Not to say the battle they fought against the grunts, the make-up talk with Green and the aftermath when we all had to console a devastated Sapphire who lost her place to live in the Academy.

Today, though, was not so much better. We spent the whole day helping Sapphire with her apartment, not but that wasn't the reason for the day being a tough one. It was bad because I couldn't stop myself for thinking about the worst case possible, even though both Silver, Red, and Green said that those people never came back for them again… For some reason that wasn't able to stop my thoughts…

Not even a call from my dad could reassure me enough. I received it soon after I went home and started to prepare some food I had bought this morning before meeting my friends.

-Hi Ruby- he said when his face and my mom's appeared on the screen.

-Hi dad, hi mom- I asked like nothing had happened- how are things?

-They're okay darling, but what about you?- she said with a lot of concern in her voice.

-I'm good, I assume that you know about the incident from yesterday, don't you?- I asked them.

-Yeah, Birch told me this morning and the other two professors knew everything too- he said- He was quite nervous when he told me that, but he also told me that the Dexholders were able to defeat all of them again… He also said that the Pokemon Association are trying their best to learn something from them.

-Does he know what happened to her?- I asked my dad.

-I don't think so, what happened?- said my mom- Does he honey?- she asked when Norman only shook his head in denial.

-Her apartment was destroyed by those grunts-I told him- but don't tell him, let Sapphire do it.

-Why? He has to know- he said.

-Of course, but apparently, I'm studying abroad. And not in the same academy as her- I told him- so you shouldn't know this.

-That's right, so you battled this time against the grunts?- he asked.

-No, I didn't- I said and his face darkened a bit.

-And in the "Battle Royale"?- he asked with his hard face.

-I avoided every single battle until I surrendered- I explained to him.

-And how far did you get with that "strategy"?- he asked extending this last word.

-Top 10- I answered.

-That's perfect Ruby!- squealed my mom from behind him.

-That's definitely not perfect! That's anything but perfect!- growled Norman- Why Ruby? Your friends are in need and you don't help them. You have to battle to stay in the Academy and you avoid the battles when you could win every single one of them easily.

-You know why I didn't battle… I already told you- I said- And before I say goodbye… Let me tell you that battling is not the only way of helping someone.

-What do you mean with that?- he asked me.

-It's not that important… but you'll know eventually- I told him- Goodbye dad, mom.

And with that I ended the call. I looked at the clock and saw that it was still early. I made a quick dinner and I went to bed quite early, but for the same reasons as before, I couldn't fall asleep. I turned again and again in my bed. I stood up, went to the bathroom and I came back and nothing changed. That lasted until I sent Coco out and I told her to use her move Sing for a little while before I recalled her. The sweet melody was able to make me, finally, fall asleep.

* * *

_Two ten year-old kids, a dark-red eyed boy and a deep-blue eyed girl, flying above the clouds, escaping from the prison we met in... It was her brithday "Happy birthday Sapph" I said before she hugged me from behind whispering "Thank you". She was hugging me with that fangy grin in her face and I turned my blushing face away from it. It was perfect and she was saying something when... "Watch out!"I yelled when I saw a shadow flying past us. I looked at the shadow and there it was, that red and blue dragon. I put her behind me, to protect her, she was the main target. I tried to fight, but then an attack came. Pain, blood and my left eye's vision blurring by it. "I have to protect her... " I thoguht. Then another attack came before a huge fall... And then eyes, those eyes..._

And again… I was awake and without any hope of going back to sleep. And again it was because of my nightmare. This didn't came as a surprise though, because with my thoughts I was so sure that I was going to wake up like this. That made me realize that maybe Ruru's Hypnosis would've been better because it usually provides a dreamless sleep.

Regardless of this, I woke up and I went to the bathoroom. It was very early, but without hopes of sleeping more I decided to start the day already. Noticing that I was still stuck with my thought I decided to go outside for a walk. When I opened the door, the sight of a girl wearing a blue outfit as well as a blue bandana surpised me.

-What are you doing here?- I asked her surprised to see her.

-I had a bad dream, and after that I couldn't sleep- Sapphire replied surprised as well when she turned to see me- What are you doing up now?

-The same as you, I guess that I'm quite nervous for the contest- I kinda lied… I was nervous for the contest, but that was not the major reason for me being up already- I've never had as much an audience as I will today. If you really come to see me, that is.

-I for one, am going- she told me smiling- And you should know that Green never jokes about those things.

-That's good to hear and I'm grateful for that- I said.

-How's that bruise?- she asked me- Does still hurt?

-No, that ointment you have is something else- I told her putting my hand on the bruise- but the mark will still be there this afternoon.

-So that means that you'll have to use make-up again?- she asked me remembering the first contest she saw me compete.

-It seems that way- I chuckled- Want some coffee?- I offered.

-Sure- she said and entered the apartment with me.

While drinking some coffee we talked about a lot of non important things. She explained some anecdotes in which Blue embarrassed both Yellow and Crystal and even one when she was able to embarrass Silver. I told her what my dad had found out about those grunts and the efforts that the Pokemon Association seemed to be doing. Sometime later I turned the TV on on the News channel. Ironically they were talking about that some investigation both our parents were in charge of.

I tried to be foreign about all those investigations only telling her that I knew what the news were willing to say about that. She explained everything I already knew and even something more. When it was around 10:00 pm, Blue called her, and soon after that she said her goodbyes and thanked me for everything before she went towards Blue's apartment. Before that, we accorded to meet with everyone just before the preliminary rounds started.

After she was gone I went to train with my pokemon for three and a half hours before going home and preparing my pokemon for the contest. I had a light lunch before I applied some make up to the bruise. After this was done I went to meet my friends at the Contest's Hall. I arrived quite early so no one was there yet. Seeing that I went to sign up for the preliminary rounds. I did that in less than 5 minutes and I went out to see if them had finally arrived. I sighed in relief when I found all of them there laughing clearly at Gold.

-Hey guys- I greeted them.

-Hi Rub- answered Sapphire.

-Prepared to win this all over again?- asked Red in a challenging tone.

-I'll try to, but it won't be easy-I told him- The Hyper-Rank has some serious competition. Well… I'm going to face the preliminary rounds, I'll see you after the competitions.

-We'll be right here, good luck- said Yellow when Sapphire sent me a thumbs-up.

With that I entered the building again to face the preliminary rounds. I saw some familiar faces in the crowd. I had competed with some people before and some of them were quite good. I also saw Sam with her pokemon entering the Tough and Cool section today. I didn't know if her brother told her that I was able to beat him two days ago, but I don't think that his pride would allow that. When I had tried to analyze everyone from there the preliminary rounds started.

Emerald's POV

-GOOD AFTERNOON LADIES AND GENTELMAN, AND BE WELCOMED TO THE HYPER-RANK CONTEST!

I saw all the audience become quiet at the sound of the speaker. I could see that there wasn't a single spot empty in the contest hall. I saw her speaking and presenting the judges. I asked Sapphire what they meant with Hyper-rank in that time.

-There are four levels in contests… Once your pokemon has achieved one, you can compete in the next level- she said- isn't this true Yellow?

-Yes, that's it- Yellow answered from behind- Rub's pokemon has achieved until the Super-rank and the next is the Hyper-rank. After that I assume that he will try to enter the Master-rank to be one of the bests out there.

-Can you explain us a little how this contest thing goes?- I asked them gaining the attention of our male companions.

-It's a little long and I don't know if I'll be able to before it starts- said Yellow.

-I know someone that we'll be able to do that- said Sapphire then poking at the dark-blue haired girl that wore a white hat in front of her- Excuse me… do you remember me?

The girl just turned to see who was speaking to her as well as her two friends, one blonde and one with black hair. She thought for a moment before answering.

-Oh, I do. You're that girl that was sitting next to Diamond in the Normal-rank contests, aren't you?- she said- I assume that you liked the show because you came back.

-Yes, you could say that… I came here to cheer for a friend that time- Sapphire told the girl- It was that one who won all the competitions that day.

-You're talking about Rub?- said the blonde guy on her right- The one who also won all the Super-rank three weeks ago?

-Yep, that's him- she said in a proud voice.

-So I assume that he is competing again today- said the blonde guy.

-You are right- I said.

-So what you and the other Dexholders want from us?- asked the black haired guy between bites of his biscuits when we all grimaced.

-Diamond's right- said the girl- we know who you are… Sapphire. But don't worry we'll keep it a secret. I know how annoying can fame be.

-You do?- I asked quietly.

-Yeah, Missy is the heiress of one of the richest families in the world- said the blonde boy.

-And she is always followed by journalists and other people- said the other.

-That's right so don't worry. Not me or my friends, Diamond and Pearl, will say anything- said the girl signaling to each boy when she said their name- So what can I do for you?

\- I was wondering if you could explain the rules of the contests to my friends here- she said- You explained them for me very well the other time.

-No problem- she said- First there are the four people who are able to compete. They have to pass the preliminary rounds to be able to do that. Those 4 competitors have 5 rounds to show his or hers pokemon abilities using one attack each turn. The attacks are punctuated by the judges and they look for the precision, power, beautifulness, coordination and some more things.

-The current punctuations are shown at the end of every turn, also telling the order in which the coordinators will perform in the next round- said Diamond- they have to use their attack towards a wooden target in front of them every time. They can also combine two or more attacks to create combos in order to increase their points.

-There are 5 categories being Cute, Tough, Smart, Beauty and Cool and the attacks or the pokemon used in each one can change- said Pearl- Today the Cute will be the first, followed by Beauty, Cool, Smart and finally Tough. This is rare so I believe that the Tough one will be the one with better coordinators.

-Finally, some moves can make some pokemon be startled and that decreases the points you'll receive at the end of the round- said "Missy"- They also take into account the reactions of the pokemon. I believe I said almost everything with that and it seems that the Cute one is going to start.

-Thanks a lot, I hope we see a good show today- said Sapphire thanking them while we all nodded.

-Don't mention it and yes I think we will…- said her when the speaker started the real show.

-SO AFTER THAT BRIEF EXPLANATION… LET'S GO RIGHT TO THE ACTION- she started- OUR FIRST CONTEST TODAY WE'LL BE THE CUTE SECTION SO LET'S SEE THE 4 PEOPLE WHO WILL FIGHT FOR THIS RIBBON…

Some applauses could be heard when she started to present the 4 coordinators, I hope Rub's one of those 4.

-Our first competitor is one of the most experienced coordinatiors in town.. this person has been out of competition for two years before she came today to claim a new ribbon to her immense collection - she said- LET'S WELCOME WITH OUR CHEERS… Ms. AUBURN AND HER WHISCASH, WHISKLES!

A huge roar of applause could be heard in the hall… It took a while to decrease the amount of cheers that were directed towards the old woman that entered the hall and released her pokemon. When it did the speaker presented a boy name Liam who was almost able to win this ribbon two months ago losing by a small amount of points. Liam was going to use his Slowbro.

-Our third contestant is the youngest one of them all today. He appeared here one month ago competing in the Normal-rank contest. As unexpected as it sounds he was able to win all 5 categories. Not only that, but in the last Super-rank competition three weeks ago he won them all again. I'm now going to tell you guys… this boy and his pokemon have ALSO passed the preliminaries for ALL the categories today. But let's get to the matter in hand…- she said lifting some kind of worry from our shoulders- I WANT TO HEAR YOUR APPLAUSES FOR RUB AND HIS DELCATTY, COCO!

I couldn't believe the amount of cheers he received. Even with those achievements only half of the Contest Hall applauded him. Even Liam received more applauses than him, but he only waved at the audience as if he didn't realize that. I looked towards Sapphire, but she was only applauding him with a smile on her face.

The next contestant was a girl named Anne who was going to use her Slakoth. That was a rare pokemon to use in here, but if it had the level to take part… Better not underestimate it.

-WITH THE PRESENTATIONS DONE, WE WON'T MAKE YOU WAIT ANYMORE…- yelled the speaker- THE CUTE SECTION OF THE HYPER-RANK CONTEST CAN… START!

Ruby's POV

-WITH THE PRESENTATIONS DONE, WE WON'T MAKE YOU WAIT ANYMORE…- yelled the speaker- THE CUTE SECTION OF THE HYPER-RANK CONTESTS CAN… START!

-Whiskles use Water Gun!- yelled the old lady to her Whiscash who shot three tiny water streams which stroke on the target in three different places. Those places where the head and two legs until the beams started to fuse in one. It was a magnificent display and the easiness that the pokemon showed while doing that was something to be amazed of and the audience cheered for that.

-Slowbro use Amnesia- commanded Liam and with that the pokemon started to glow a different colors. First he glowed red, turning to purple, then to blue… This continued until he turned pink again. It was a true display of abilities and the judges seemed quite pleased with that the same as the spectators who applauded at the great attack. I had to start strong too so I prepared a combo.

-Coco use Attract!- I commanded and as we had been training all the week she used the attack. She was able to put one of the most adorable faces in the planet and winked unleashing some little hearts which floated around the target. The difference was that this time the attack never faded and the hearts kept floating around the target. With that my turn ended and the audience clapped too for my performance. Then happened something that we never expected.

-Slakoth use Yawn- Anne commanded and the pokemon did just that, nothing more and nothing else. The pokemon yawned, but nothing else happened. The public never clapped, but the girl stood there like the proudest trainer on the earth.

And with that the turn ended. When the punctuation were shown I saw that I was third after Liam and very near to Ms. Auburn. Not surprisingly, Anne was the last with next to no points and quite far from us, but that didn't kept me from feeling uneasy. With the turns being settled the second round started.

-Slowbro use Withdraw- Liam shouted and his pokemon just did that. The pokemon covered glowing a lightning blue color. Even if this pokemon wasn't the strongest its use of colors was amazing and the judges seemed to approve that a lot. The audience was amazed too by the performance because a lot of cheers and clapping could be heard. Something was seemed wrong though… The speed with which he executed the attack had been quite slow…

-Whiskles use Sand attack- and obeying her trainer's command the fish pokemon threw some sand to the target with both whiskers and tail. The sand was stuck to the target in the places where the Water Gun had touched the wood creating a beautiful sand pattern. The combo created was simple, but hard to think of at the same time and everyone cheered for her and her pokemon. The only thing I didn't like was the way her pokemon landed on the stage after the attack. It was quite a rough landing taking into account that it was a pokemon trained for contests…

Then I looked down to see Coco. She looked at me while blinking a few times. It was something rare for her to blink that fast and that concerned me. Then a thought stroke me and my realization scared me. I had to use my best hand in this turn or else I would lose every single option to win the contest, and that was not going to happen.

-Coco I trust you… use Iron tail to the hearts!- I commanded.

And then my pokemon launched towards the target with her tail glowing. Jumping, rolling and making turns in the air my cat pokemon stroke each one of the hearts who were floating around the target making them collide with the wooden object. Every time a heart touched the wood exploded creating tiny fireworks all around the target. I felt very proud of my pokemon… it was not easy to create such a beautiful display. Both the judges and the audience seemed to acknowledge that because I received a great amount of cheers and applauses this round, even more than anyone in the previous ones. I just hoped that this would be enough.

-Slakoth use Slack off!- Anne said with her smirk all along. This time though, his pokemon did something else. The pokemon sighed soundly and started to glow from his feet to his head. When he was glowing completely the glow intensified until it started to fade. Sure it wasn't as amazing as the other performances, but she would get some points and the fact that Slakoth had restored every single portion of his energy earning some clapping and cheers all along.

And with that the most important moment of the competition arrived. Looking with the corner of my eye Anne's smirk was all I needed to know that my suspicions were right. I looked at the punctuations and… relief came over me when I saw that I was now in the lead. If my calculations were right, I was very close to winning because I had a lot of advantage between me and Anne, the most dangerous rival. Then my turn came and I put my plan into action after looking at Coco who was waiting for my commands blinking repeatedly.

-Coco use Double-Slap… on yourself- I commanded and the public fell silent.

Silver's POV

-Coco use Double-Slap… on yourself- I saw Rub command.

His pokemon did just that and used her tail to slap her face three times before positioning herself in front of Rub nonchalantly and ending her turn. All the Contest's Hall fell silent then. I didn't knew anything about contests, but I was sure that to do this wasn't the type of thing the judges would punctuate well. The others were thinking the same as me and like was the whole Contest's Hall.

-Why did he do that?- I asked them.

-I don't know, he never did something like that…- said Yellow.

-What do you want to achieve with this Rub?- I heard Sapphire whisper.

But then something even stranger happened. When Ms. Auburn commanded her pokemon to use Water Sport the Whiscash stopped moving and his whiskers fell. Looking closer we could see that the pokemon had fallen asleep. Just then Slowbro plummeted on the ground snoring too surprising Liam and every single person in the Contest's Hall. I then looked to Rub and Anne to see what pokemon was going to fall next, but both normal-types stood like nothing was happening. Due to that fact neither of those pokemon were able to perform in their turns they couldn't make any progress. Anne was very able to do it and did quite a good job, for the cheering I heard, using Façade.

-I get it now- said Green almost in awe.

-What do you get?- asked Gold- the only thing I saw in this turn was a pokemon that attacked himself like if it was confused, two sleeping beauties who couldn't attack and one that took advantage of all that luck.

-It wasn't luck- said Blue- They fell asleep due to Slakoth's Yawn.

-And the reason why Rub used Double-slap on his pokemon was to prevent Coco from falling asleep, those slaps were able to stimulate herself- said Red- Right now only Rub and the girl with an Slakoth are able to perform, and he has the advantage too.

-He was lucky to be the first this round- said Crystal- if he was the second Coco would've fallen asleep.

-Maybe that wasn't luck- said Sapphire- that's probably the best combination his Delcatty knows. I believe he realized Anne's strategy and aimed for the first place this round.

-If that's true… impressive- I said when the results were shown on the screen.

I could see that the amount of points had decreased for Rub and now he was the third with quite a margin from Anne. Both Ms. Auburn and Liam were a little ahead of him, but that was nothing that a good performance couldn't fix for the amount of point he received for the first two rounds. What was odd is that I saw Rub flash a smirk when he saw that he was the third this time… strange. On the other hand I saw Anne frown while looking at him before sighing and concentrating.

With that the fourth round started and, as expected, the two sleeping pokemon didn't wake up and couldn't perform this round either. Rub on the other hand commanded Coco to use Assist which came to be an Ice beam attack. Seeing this Rub made Coco freeze the ground in front of him and then the target too. The attack seemed so natural that everyone could've thought that it was one of his attacks. Anne on her hand did and impressive job with her Slakoth's Growl which turned to be a beautiful melody, clearly not expected from that pokemon. When the punctuations were show this time we could see Rub in the lead with Anne behind him. She had cut some distance with him, but Rub was still clearly on the lead. Ms. Auburn was next at the middle with the 2nd place quite difficult for her to reach, and Liam was a little behind her.

-Coco let's end this… use "skating" Double-edge- He said and right after that the Delcatty started to run towards the ice she created in the previous round. She skated like a professional in a clear zig-zag and after turning twice slammed its head on the frozen target breaking it into tiny little pieces that shone with the light inside the Contest hall… Then the cat pokemon went by Rub's side and they vowed under a lot more cheers and applauses than the amount he received when he entered.

Anne came next and used the strongest attack of the category. She commanded her Slakoth to used quite powerful Focus Punch. His arm started glowing white until the only thing glowing was its fist, then he broke the target in two with the power he concentrated. Then the pokemon returned to its trainer side and vowed and received the cheers from the public present in the building.

While Ms. Auburn was able to perform, because its pokemon was able to wake up, with a Water sport, Rub gave a strange cube to his pokemon. The pokemon seemed delighted by that. With that Ms. Auburn also finished her performance and received quite a lot of cheers.

Liam was not as lucky and his Slowbro wasn't able to wake up before this round started. Regardless he was able to perform because he used Snore. It ended to be a quite soundly one, and it made the target shiver. The category was finished and was the only thing left was the announcement of the winner. By that time almost everyone knew who would be this person. After some seconds she spent chatting with the judges the speaker came to the centre of the stage, microphone in hand ready to announce the winner.

-So that was everything ladies and gentleman. I must say that this competition was one of the most rare one that I've ever seen, but that difference between one contest to another is something that comes with contests I guess. Even that fact I must say that all the performances were of a high level and for that only I have to thank the four contestants by my side. But things must come to an end…- she said not even looking at the piece of paper in her hand- ladies and gentleman give a hard applause to the only survivor in the Cute category today… RUB AND COCO!

And with that the crowd cheered in joy when Rub stepped forward and took the ribbon in his hands before putting it in his pokemon's fur. He then bowed again while waving and leaving the place. I look at the side when saw all the girls on their feet applauding him, the same that Red and Emerald was doing. I only looked at Green to notice an strange sense of concentration. I smirked when I saw that and I sighed when I saw Gold trying to deny that he was impressed. He is so immature.

Yellow's POV

-I understand Rub more now… when he said those things about strategy- I told Red.

-Yeah, that wasn't just a matter of beauty- said Crystal from my side- If the Delcatty had fallen asleep, the girl with the Slakoth would've been the winner.

-Definitely- said Red when the speaker started to present the next competitors- hey isn't that Sam, Gold?

-Uh, yes she is- answered Gold while Crystal sent him a hard glare.

-So she is that Sam that followed you for almost two weeks until you were able to make her stop doing that- said Crystal.

-Well… in fact it was Blue who was able to achieve that- I said, but noticing the glare crystal was giving him I explained myself more- because Gold asked her, of course.

-Is that true?-growled Crystal.

-Of course… you don't want to know what this girl is capable of. Red and Green also had a hard time with her- he said much to my dismay- well mostly Green because Red never knew what was happening until he found her friends inside his apartment one day.

-It seems that she's calmed a bit now because whenever she sees us, she just continues her path like anything happened- said Emerald- I just hope this will last.

-Look she's talking to Rub now- said Blue looking at Sapphire from the corner of her eye.

-I'm sure that she's challenging him- said Sapphire serenely- he was able to win her the last time. Look is going to start!

And it sure was. This time the competition was for the Cool section and Rub was the second now. Miriam was the first along with her Exploud, then Rub with Nana, next came Tyler and his Skarmory, Armor, and at the end came Sam with her Breloom. The competition was a tough one again. Not only Rub and Sam were very good, but the other two competitors were able to put a great fight. The Skarmory did great appeals with her speed and air maneuvers in the sky while using Steel wing and Drill peck. Not only that, she was also able to avoid being affected by Nana's Roar because it had used Focus energy just before him. The only thing that scarred his performance was that his Screech attack was a complete failure and won nearly to no points that round because not a single pokemon was startled. With that Tyler achieved the third place.

With Miriam and her Exploud, the case was totally different. His Brick break attack was good in the first round, but the other performances were much greater. The difference in points was very large and she changed to a more dangerous tactic, "Desperate moments call for desperate decisions". So she opted to put her Exploud to sleep with Rest. The move was beautifully done and the pokemon fell asleep while glowing an strange shade of pink, almost as if it was a shiny Exploud. With that, she avoided any fear of her pokemon losing points for being scared for other attacks like Nana's Roar or Armor's Screech. While the pokemon was sleep she used Sleep talk twice. The first time everything went perfect and executed a perfect made and trained Hyper Voice. Where the things came wrong for her were at the 4th turn when all the luck came back and the loud pokemon used Explosion. I was so sure that she wanted this move for the final round when the pokemon would wake up full of energy. With that she was the last this time.

Even with those great appeals then real battle for the ribbon was between Rub and Sam. The Breloom was great starting from the very beginning. She started with a great Reversal that was very effective because it was the last one and could concentrate power during all the round. She was first and then she used Sky Uppercut which was again a great attack and she was able to maintain the first place. Rub used his first turn to raise Nana's precision with Odor Sleuth and in the second round he made his pokemon use Howl. With them he was third in the 3rd round, but not very far from the others. In the third turn he used Roar scaring the Breloom who had already performed making the pokemon jump and decreasing the amount of points he would receive for her Bullet Seed. With that Rub was now second and had cut some points from Sam. The fourth round was the one that Rub used to catapult himself to the lead with a perfect performance. Breloom had used Mach punch with great accuracy, but that appeal was left in the back of our minds when Rub ordered Nana to use Sucker punch after putting some black cloth around his eyes, making her blind. The pokemon ran, jumped and did a turn around the target before breaking it with its claw flawlessly. The judges were able to see that the pokemon was blind all the time and so did the audience, who clapped at the perfect display. With that at the beginning of the last round Rub was just some points behind Sam who was now quite nervous.

The last round was going the decide the victory and it certainly did. Sam made Breloom use a Dynamic Punch which collided with the target breaking it in two. It was a very strong attack and when she vowed along with her pokemon it seemed quite difficult for Rub to be the winner, but he, again, left everyone in the Contest hall with our mouth wide and not trusting our eyes anymore. He literally commanded his pokemon to start turning around almost making us feel somewhat dizzy. Then he just shouted "Hyperbeam" and the pokemon jumped after turning a little more and sent out an orange beam right in the middle of the target before it exploded with the wooden parts burning a little. The coordination, accuracy and mostly the complexity of the attack was evident, but what really made it unbeatable was that Nana did that wearing the blindfold again. He then grabbed the cloth around Nana's eyes before waving along with her pokemon earning a lot of cheers and applauses. The judges asked Rub to hand them the blindfold for a moment when all the rounds finished, and after some time they gave it back to him as well with some words of praise, for what it seemed. It wasn't a surprise when the speaker asked him to go and claim his new ribbon.

-How could he do that?- asked Gold from Crystal's side- I was almost at the edge of throwing up just seeing the Mightyena do that and it didn't only strike the wooden target perfectly, she did it with a blindfold around her eyes.

-The attack had everything but power- said Green then- But the power is not as important here than in battles. If you add the power of Sapphire's Aggron to that coordination, we would be talking about one of the best pokemon I've ever seen.

-Seeing that it's Green who's talking about the Mightyena… Rub should be very happy- said Blue making fun of him- I'm sure that this was the kindest thing he's ever said to anyone's pokemon, but ours.

-I wouldn't expect more from Green- chuckled Red making us laugh when the Beauty contest was about to start.

This time it was almost like a piece of cake for Rub in comparison of the other competitions of the day. Not Liam with his Espeon, nor Arya with her Arcanine could even come close to the amount of points he got. The only one that stood a chance was Miriam with her Starmie. Sapphire said that Arya had also been a rival of him once and it was quite clear that she knew how to perform. She did a good job using fire combos with Ember, Flame wheel and Fire blast. His final combo using Extremespeed after that Fire blast was very good and she came third with it. Liam had a lot of bad luck in this one, it'd not been his day actually. He had prepared a Sunny day when at the last moment Miriam used Rain dance and made its Morning sun less effective than the usual. Then its Psybeam was good, but in the same round Starmie also used Psybeam and the judges punctuated better the attack made by the Water type. As said the Starmie was the best opponent Rub had in this round. Combining his water attacks like Water pulse with its psychic movements was able to create a beautiful water performance. Miriam's points raised noticeably when her pokemon won the Psybeam comparison.

What I thought the problem for them to be in this contest was they never tried anything to affect the others appeals and Rub took benefit of that. He was able to focus only in his appeals and combos and that was easy for him this time. It's clear that his Milotic is his most graceful pokemon and her appeals showed that. Every swift movement had a purpose and it was perfectly defined. One water pulse that dispersed in the air creating a little fog… A light screen to cover the target in the second round before shooting an Hydropump to it creating what seemed a fountain that created some rainbow patterns when the droplets were falling. To end his performance he covered the target again with the Safeguard veil and in the final round he left all the mouths hanging in the Contest Hall with the creation of the "Indoor Northern lights" with Aurora beam. I was amazed the same as everyone, but I made an effort to look at my male companions. We. the four girls, laughed a lot at that.

-What are you laughing at?- asked Emerald.

-Nothing… it's just that I wanted you guys to see this- said Blue- That's the most beautiful appeal I've ever seen.

-We only wanted to see your reactions- I said- He used this one that last time when we came here.

-He used it to win the contest after he tied with a guy that already had the Hyper-rank ribbon- said Crystal when Sapphire only continued laughing while turning to see Rub claiming yet another ribbon.

-Truly spectacular- was the only thing one of the guys said then still amazed.

Blue's POV

Rub had just won the Smart contest in the final. It had been a good competition. The fourth was Max, another contestant that Rub competed against the first day using his Arbok named, Kobra. He was good and made some good combinations with Poison fang and Toxic when he tried to scare us with Screech before using a Faint attack that surprised the majority of us. Maria used her Gengar to show good appeals in her rounds. I admire the way the ghost used Dream eater and the final Destiny bond was almost perfect. The lack of combos was her fault, but she managed well when trying to scare the other pokemon.

The battle for the first place was very tough. The rivals knew each other because they tied in their last Beauty contest. George and Rub both used the same pokemon and that made the things very difficult for either of them. George used his Castform to change the weather and Rubwould take profit of that to use Weather ball in the first round. Then Rub changed the weather in the second and George mimicked him and took profit of that. It was then raining when George used Water Pulse to create a combo. Seeing this I changed the weather again using Hail. As I predicted, he used Weather ball in the next round to use the only type of the attack that hadn't been used with Weather ball. Then used Blizzard to make the icy droplets of ice spin before creating that ice wall all around the target. And the last round was just a success. The foe's Castform used Ice beam to take profit of the Hail that was still falling. Rub, on the other hand, didm't use a Ice type attack. He just made Popo throw his Double Shadow ball from above the circular wall and to clash to those walls. Surprisingly the balls went bouncing into the wall several times before clashing into the target. Both the bounces and the impact made the icy wall break and fall beautifully on the stage.

It was a beautiful move indeed, and all the Contest's Hall cheered for him when he was declared to be the winner.

-Soemthing's changed from when he first entered today- said Emerald- Now they're applauding him.

-It happened the other times too- said Sapphire- Even though he has yet to lose a contest, people underestimate him because nobody knows him, but in the end they start to realize what can he really do.

-Well, so… Gold have you seen the new Rub?- I asked him.

-I sure did- said Gold- He's so different from the Rub I usually see.

-I have seen him in a lot of ways, but I've never seen him with as much control of a situation before- said Green.

-Me neither- said Red- and he's not afraid to take some difficult decisions, like when he commanded Coco to slap herself.

-I believe I'm starting to understand what he did meant with that comment of strategy- said Silver.

-Yeah, but I've yet to see a powerful move in here- said Gold.

-It's difficult to find a powerful move in a contest because they mainly focus on making it good looking and spectacular- said Crystal.

-But if you want to see some powerful moves… I'll ask you to check the last category today- said the blue haired girl in front of us- the Tough contest in the one who bases more on the pokemon's power.

-Is that true?- asked Emerald.

-Yeah, Missy is saying the truth- said Diamond.

-I believe that this one is going to be difficult for him though…- said Pearl.

-Why?- I asked.

-Because people don't like to lose and I don't believe that they will allow Rub to win all the contests today too- said he- plus the two guys competing with him are not exactly known for playing fair.

-What do you mean?- asked Sapphire.

-Both Jackie and Xavier use some strange methods. I'm not saying that they do anything illegal- said Diamond- they just push their foes a little more than what is morally correct.

-He has managed perfectly until now, let's see how the pressure affects him- said Green with a smirk.

And just like that the same as Rub, a boy and a girl plus Sam were in the middle of the stage. Rub would be the first to perform with his Swampert while Jackie was using his Haryama, Sam used her Breloom again. Finally Xavier was using his Medicham.

The first round started with Rub using Muddy water. It consisted in creating a wave of brown water and, actually, surfing it until the move hit the target. It wasn't a move as beautiful as the others, but had some coordination behind it. Then Jackie (a red headed girl) did one of those moves that Diamond was talking about. She commanded her pokemon to use Cross chop to break the target in 4 pieces before throwing one of them at Zuzu's feet, like mocking him. The Mudfish pokemon just looked at it and then stood still.

Sam looked curiously at this performance, but she shrugged it off seeing that she wasn't affected by them. She just commanded her Breloom to use Headbut on the target after doing some spins in the air. It was a good appeal for the cheers of the people inside the Hall. Then came Xavier and I knew then what Pearl really meant with that comment. The boy commanded him to use Focus punch. Doing some good backflips the agile pokemon positioned himself just behind the target to throw his charged punch into it. The punch was so powerful that broke the target form the feet and sent it flying. The odd thing was that it wasn't flying towards a random place, the target was approaching both Zuzu and his trainer dangerously. Then Rub just said something to his pokemon when he stepped aside. Just at the last minute Zuzu jumped effectively avoiding the coming target. I just saw Xavier smirk at that when Rub only sighed.

-Is this legal?- asked Sapphire- He tried to hurt him.

-The judges can say that it wasn't done on purpose…- said "Missy"- That will be bad for your friend. His points won't be very high now.

-Why?- I asked- His performance was very good.

-It was, but he moved and his pokemon too when it was someone else's turn…- said Diamond eating a bag of crisps, "How is he so thin?"- and that is not allowed.

-C'mon Rub. You have to win and leave these two in the dust- said Sapph.

And like that the second round started. Like the girl said Rub was the last one while Sam was the first. Jackie followed her while Xavier was third. They were quite far from Rub, but he seemed calm. Sam used Giga Drain which came quite beautiful when Jackie did that again. Using Strenght she grabbed the target and launched it in the air, catching it when it dfell and breaking pulling in from both arms. Before going back to her place she threw one arm in front of Sam whose Breloom flinched before doing the same with Zuzu who seemed to lose some patience even if he never moved. With that it was the Medicham's turn who simply used Fire punch to the target making it explode. The burning parts of the target fell suspiciously near both Rub and Sam again making my blood start to heat up. Sapphire's blood was already boiling when she saw that, understanding the true purpose of the attack. She was about to shout to him when Rub commanded his pokemon and her tone changed completely.

-Zuzu use "Medicham" Mud sport!- Rub said.

-Take a good look at this, it's awesome- said Sapphire smiling now and I looked at the arena suspiciously.

Soon enough the mud-fish pokemon was piling more and more mud on top of the target and moving franticly around it. I, like anyone, couldn't see what was the pokemon doing until it was finished. I heard all the Contest hall gasp at the sight because just in front of us stood a perfectly done mud-made statue of a Medicham. The same height, the same pose only with a different color. I was amazed, but Gold thought otherwise.

-That's impressive… but I don't understand. A pokemon is attacking him and he does an statue of it- said Gold- It's like he was inviting him to do this again.

-It's true, but I'm sure that he has a purpose for it- said Green.

And with a great amount of applauses for Rub the round ended. He was still the fourth while both Jackie and Sam were tied at the front. He was almost tied with Xavier and not very far from the two leading the classification. Sam started with Tackle and Hariyama continued his appeal with Sand attack, an attack that went "unfortunately" towards the three pokemon at his side before being directed to the target. Some people booed the appeal and I could hear some murmurs coming from my friends that seemed something like: "This is not the way of doing anything" or "This shouldn't be allowed". We were not the only ones to think that because I heard an old man say "In my times, this was called dishonorable". This only increased when the Medicham used Superpower and broke the target into tiny pieces before showing it to the other three competitors almost mocking at them. I could see both Rub and Zuzu place themselves into the right place before commanding. His command didn't seem something extraordinary until the appeal surprised us more than what we thought possible.

-Mud Slap!- he shouted and the Swampert literally disappeared from the spot...

...only to appear again in front of the target before slamming his paw on what was Medicham's head and sending it flying to the wall behind the target, where the head crashed leaving a headless Medicham fidure behind. When he finished, the mudfish looked at the Medicham and then at the Hariyama. The Medicham looked at the headless target and then at the Swampert before he did the most unexpected thing imaginable, he recalled himself into his pokeball. When the Swampert looked at the Hariyama, she jumped and hid behind her trainer. We were all surprised at that because that meant that Xavier was disqualified and that Jackie had lost a lot of points. Sam seemed surprised, but in a different way.

-If looks could kill…- said Gold then- Both Jackie and Xavier would be buried right now.

-What do you mean?- asked Sapphire, but I only pointed at Rub.

Sapphire's POV

I only looked at him and what I saw surprised me. In his red eyes that normally show that shyness or even sorrow, I saw something else. I saw such a fierce and powerful glare that I was almost taken back by it. Those eyes showed such determination and intimidation that I'd never seen someone do. Or I did, but that person is not with us anymore. Just when I thought that I couldn't look away from them he just sighed and closed his eyes. He then opened them again and asked nonchalantly.

-Shall we continue?

-O-of course- said Jackie, but then she looked at her pokemon who was scared. Just when she was going to say something, Sam interrupted her.

-I forfeit- Sam said much to anyone's surprise- I'm no match for Rub right now. My pokemon is nervous for everything that has happened since the beginning, but his Swampert is still as calm as ever. He was also the only one who could make those cheaters to stop doing their things, so… I forfeit. I suggest you do the same _cheater_…- she ended with a lot of malice in her voice.

-I-I forfeit too- said Jackie- I'm sorry.

And with that both coordinators stepped out of the stage leaving Rub alone. While Sam stood at the entrance to see him receive his ribbon Jackie ran towards the waiting room never looking back while the audience both booed her and clapped for Sam. I also clapped for her. Even if she used to annoy us, she had showed some good sportsmanship.

-So with that strange final of the Tough contest ends the competition here today. Someone could say that he beat that final rival because all his rivals forfeited, but that wouldn't be the truth- said the speaker- I along with the judges agree when we say that having patience, keeping a cool head and finally striking when it was necessary were 3 of the reasons that let Rub win this tournament. Like Mrs. Samantha said he was able to keep calm even with all the things that happened and for that I believe that he is the worthy winner of this category- she stopped to catch her breath before ending her speech- We must not forget that this 15 year old boy has also won all the competitions today so why not we leave it here with our best cheers for our young champions… RUB AND ZUZU!

The Dexholders were cheering loudly, except Green and Silver who were sitting with a satisfied grin in their faces, but we were not the only ones. In fact the roar of the people there was amazing. In only three hours, Rub had been able to change just some regular applause to a mighty roar that could scare even the legendary birds trio away. The people seemed to dislike those methods too and the fact that Rub won them only added more to the excitement.

Seeing that Rub entered the waiting room I motioned them to go out and wait for him. Seeing that Diamoond, Pearl, and… "Missy" were still sitting I said goodbye to them.

-Well… I believe that we DID have a good time- I said to her cheerfuly- I was glad to see you and thanks, bye.

-We sure did- said the girl smiling too- Don't mention it. See you.

And with that we went out of the building. We were waiting for Rub at the middle of the grass fields that were outside of it. To be in a quieter place we stopped to wait for him quite far from there. Along the path we started talking about all the things we saw there today.

-I've changed a little the way I see contests now- said Gold- I don't see myself entering one, but I find them quite interesting.

-Sapphire said the exact same thing- said a voice from behind.

-Hey champion- greeted Red when he saw Rub- Well done man!

-Thanks- said Rub.

-How could you do that appeals?- asked Emerald more excited that I had guessed he would be.

-I don't know, some just came to my mind. There's one though that I had some help from you guys- he said- From Yellow and Sapphire actually.

-From me?- I and Yellow asked at the same time.

-Yeah, I got the idea with those sand figures Yellow made in the sand- he explained- and your Donphan was the first pokemon that I used as a model apart from the ones in my team. With that I created the Pokemon Mud sport!

-Wow, I had no idea!- said a very happy Yellow.

-That move was beautiful- said Blue.

-But I must say that those Northern lights are still your best shot- said Crystal.

-I believe that this is something that won't be easy to surpass- Red commented.

-It was okay- said Green, but from him that was a lot.

-C'mon Green be good with him. If I "quote" correctly… you said something like: "the attack had everything but power, but the power is not as important here than in battles. If you add the power of Sapphire's Aggron to that coordination, we would be talking about one of the best pokemon I've ever seen – said Blue mimicking, or trying to, Green's voice.

-Nana can't have the same attack power as an Aggron, and even less if said Aggron is Sapphire's- said Rub- but thanks.

-Can I ask you something?- said Silver from behind us.

-Yeah- said Rub with a smile on his face.

-What was that thing you gave to your pokemon?- said Silver- when you finished each category, I mean.

-They are Pokeblocks, they are cubes made of berries- said Rub, looking in his bag- Shit, I forgot them in the waiting room. Wait a little I'll go get it back.

-Okay- said Silver and he just ran to the Contest Hall again.

It was odd… as I was looking him entering the building, through a sea of people who were getting out of it I felt something strange. A sudden feeling of fear entered my body when he disappeared inside it.

-He is back to his old self- said Gold- I wouldn't mind to face that confident Rub I saw in there.

-I wouldn't really mind either- said Red looking at green who just smirked.

-Are you sure Gold?- said Emerald- he seemed way more…

BOOM!

Emerald wasn't able to finish the sentence when something exploded. Then the quietness outside the Contest Hall disappeared and fear took over reason. I saw a lot of people running away.

BOOM! BOOM!

Several more explosions and I found myself searching for the source of them.

-Crystal call the police, they have to help calm this people down- yelled Green.

-Doing it!

BOUM!BOOM!

More explosions took place until we were finally able to see the cause. My anger started again when I saw a bunch of flying types throwing energy beams everywhere. I got up and grabbed one of my pokeballs to fight those blue and red clothed grunts.

-Crys… you should also call the Firefighters!- said Yellow in terror.

-Why?- I asked to her when she just pointed behind me.

And then I turned out only to see the large building we were in not even 10 minutes ago. And with all his magnificence… the Contest Hall was in flames.

* * *

**And that's it. This is the way the 21st chapter ends and I love it.**

**I had so much fun writing it, even though it's always difficult to plan those contest moves and make it a little more enjoyable than just the appeals itselves. I hope I could achieve my purpose.**

**I've got nothing more to say except the always present... REVIEW and STAY TUNNED!**


	22. Chapter 22: Despair vs strategy

**Hi everyone and welcome to the 22nd chapter of this fic.**

**I said that I would try to update more often, but let's be clear... My fourth year of university has started and I was very busy this days. It also helped that I played Pokemon X a lot too, but in my defense I'll say that I had only borrowed it and my friend wanted it back. Now that the course has started I don't know if I'll update more often, bbut I'm sure that the updates will be more constant in time (f*ucking technical vocabulary that comes with university).**

**So let's start with TIME WITH REVIEWS without more delay.**

**12courtney12: I'm glad you liked it. I wanted to tell you some things without spoiling anything. Thanks for reviewing!**

**comisure: I noticed when you pointed it out. Thanks for that and your kind words. I hope you like this chapter.**

**Guest: Maybe it was... Trying tomake them interesting means that you have to put some more things into the contests than just the appeals and punctuation... Sometimes it makes it difficult to follow. I'm glad that you found it interesting even that fact. Thanks for you Review!**

**ATENTION! THIS IS REVIEW Nº100! **

**RionaCremisi: I like that you're the one to reach this amount of reviews. I wouldn't have complained if not, but you have reviewed a lot of chapters with the longest reviews I've ever seen... **

**Onto the review... It was clear that Ruby would leave their mouthes open! The contest moves? Just like Ruby said they just come to my mind and I type them as well as possible. There're some days when my imagination I blocked and I can't write this contest move so when I'm inspired I try to write them even if it's not contest's time yet. Yeah there were a lot of explosions at the end, but they won't be the last ones... XD And I KNEW it! C'mon it was so obvious that it was a Ruby... I don't know why I could figure it out XD... As always thanks for you review and extra thanks for being the Review number 100. I hope you love this chapter.**

**zBomb: I'm glad you like them... it's difficult, but if you do it's worth the effort. And let's see what's going to come out of that clifhanger XD. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Ultrawolfie: You don't know how happy I am to know that you think this of MY fic. I hope you like the way it's going and don't worry because the day he'll show everyone his true power will arrive. You will just have to wait a little for it. If I had to say, you have joined this fic at the best time possible, but that's my opinion. Thanks for you review!**

**So that's all for today's **TIME WITH REVIEWS**. I'm so happy to be able to surpass the 100 reiviews with my first fic. That was something I couldn't have guessed. Not only I surpassed the 100 review... this chapter I also supassed the 10.000 by far in this fic. I can only thank you all for just spending a little of your time to read this fic. It means the world to me.**

**As always our editor has some things to say that you could find interesting.**

**LexClone5: Every friggin' time I get sick, I end up losing my voice, and that really sucks. For about 4 days now, I've been sick. At the time of writing this, I got better, but there is a catch, I have no voice. Imagine waking up, and you cannot say a word, pretty fuckin' scary if you ask me. But that's not why I'm here. I'm here to talk about my life, which is what I do every chapter I edit. Please note that I do not edit the review responses, that's all rubyspe's work, so if anything is misspelled there, not my fault. Now I feel as if rubyspe is purposefully going to misspell a word and blame me for it.**

(Writer's incise) **Don't**** listen to him! Every single misspelled word in this fic is his fault! XD Just kidding! As he said I only send him the chapter itself. All the introduction at the beginning of every chapter is my work and LC5 only does his speech and the disclaimer, the rest is entirely mine. Also he started to ediit the story in the 12th chapter so any mistake before that is mine too. SO don't blame him on those faults, blame me. Now I'll let him continue...**

**HAVE YOU EVER WANTED TO PLAY POKEMON X OR Y ON AN ONLINE LEAGUE, BUT YOU HATE THE TIERS? HI LexClone5 here, and I am working on my own online Pokemon league with a few of my fellow trainer friends. We have yet to come up with a name, but all of the premises have been decided.**

**TIERS?! WHAT ARE TIERS? With us, tiers are completely torn down, all we have are Leagues, leagues such as: Little League, Dual League, Intermediate, and Champion League. There is no banlist, but each League does have restrictions. PM me for more details.**

**DISCLAIMER: this fanfic has nothing to do with Sponegbob, League of Legends, or My Little Pony. I have no idea what that has to do with ANYTHING, but... meh. (I literally just named the first things that popped into my head)**

**I believe we entertained you long enough so let's start with the usual... READ and ENJOY!  
**

* * *

Chapter 22: Despair vs. Strategy

Marchie's POV

I was pacing back and forth in my room. That large and self-decorated room. The room had shelves filled with old books, statues, and paintings in one side; the one I called the historical side. Hundreds of documents that came from direct extractions from novels or books, poems, stories that seemed fairy tales and even historical books. Dozens of paintings and little sculptures all of them talking in one way or another of the same issue.

In the other side everything was different. There were shelves there, but the documents they held were the key of my success. Hundreds of documents that were from experimentation with either those 10 kids 5 years ago as well as the monster we were monitoring nowadays. If I entered the room I could see both the past to my right and the key to my perfect future on my left. History and technology separated by the invisible line that my bicolored desk drew on the floor, but united in the same room by those four walls the same way that those two things were connected in my mind. On the left side I also had some screens that I used to see how my grunts were training, how the investigations were going and the general data of our submarine.

-I have great news master!-I heard the doors of my room the main room open before the professor entered and said those words.

-What is it?- I asked sternly stopping my tracks.

-The machine is complete, we only need to do the last tests- he said, confidence in his voice.

-Are you sure?- I asked- Are those test going to come out successful?

-I am, we've kept doing the same tests again and again with each improvement we've made- he explained-all of them came out okay. This will be the same. Also I've discovered another thing.

-What?

-If we really were in a rush… I've found a way to increase the speed of the machine, but it's quite risky- he said.

-It'll be our emergency plan- I told him- now go and finish the tests, if everything ends the way it has to end… it won't be long until we have to use it.

-If I may ask… - he said hesitating clearly- Is what you told Malcom to do what you really want or it was just an exaggeration?

-What I told Malcolm to do…

_His face appeared in the screen. I immediately knew that the plan didn't come out as we wished. He almost refused to look at the screen and seemed fidgeting. _

_-I'm sorry master, b-but we failed- he said- The plan was a good one, and we were very near to capture her._

_-So what was the problem- I said annoyed._

_-They have improved a lot, the double ambush was well planed and seeing that they sometimes struggled to fight in the air we tried to use this as an advantage to first, separate them and finally defeat them if we were lucky- he explained- but they had thought of this and had a plan._

_-I want another report of all the strategies, pokemon and moves they used- I told him- In three hours! Now explain me the rest._

_-While half of the grunts were fighting the ones that were flying, Silver, Blue, Crystal and Sapphire were ambushed on the earth- he explained- Ten grunts faced them, but began losing one by one. The Dexholders are very good. As a final attempt to get her the 4 remaining ones went to distract the Silver, Blue and Crystal, while Archer and Marie battled Sapphire._

_-And the girl was able to beat them?- I asked dumbfounded._

_-The girl is very strong, we can't compare her to the girl that managed to escape from here 5 years ago- he explained- Even though that they were almost able to beat her, but at the last moment the sun shone and the Chlorophyll ability rose her Tropius' speed. Then used Solarbeam to beat them. She was extremely lucky._

_-I want that in the report, I want everything you saw there- I said gritting my teeth- Did anyone escape?_

_-Sadly not, everyone had to used the Amnesia…- he explained._

_-We'll have to use the next date you suggested and the mission will be prepared as we planned- I said- I want you to give me the report and to maintain me informed of everything they do. I'll keep you informed too. We'll arrive on Monday at our final location._

_-As you wish master- he said bowing when I turned the screen off. _

_I then sat up from my chair and I looked at the professor who was also in the room. He looked at me when I nodded and he immediately dashed out if the room. After 5 minutes he returned with a tall man with blonde hair that hided the left part of his face. He was dressed in red and blue like the others, but with golden belts around his arms, legs and his neck. When he entered he vowed._

_-You asked for me, Master?- he asked still vowing._

_-I think you're the best commander I can think of for doing this job- I told him- Much to my disappointment both Archer and Marie failed their mission, again…_

_-Again, Master?- he asked confused._

_-I've sent them on two missions and they failed them both- I explained- The first was to capture that 10 year old guy 5 years ago, but Ruby wiped the floor with them. Now they had improved and were better trained, but they failed again._

_-So what do you want me to do, Master?- he asked._

_-You'll succeed where they failed- I said- You're a golden commander and I'll sent two silver and two bronze commanders as well. You'll be the leader of 18 people, those four included. I want you to bring me the remaining controller, and I won't accept a failure._

_-Understood- he said._

_-Another thing… the left part of your face, it's the mark they caused when they escaped isn't it?- I asked him, referring to the burnt marks that covered the part of the face he used his hair to hide._

_-The explosions they caused burned my face- he explained clenching his fist in anger before vowing- I swore on them that I will bring you the girl._

_-Just another thing…- I told him- I don't care what do you do to bring her. Destroy, burn, threat, hurt… anything you want. Just bring me the girl._

_He stopped bowing and faced me for a second before an evil smirk appeared in his face._

_-As you wish, Master- he said before leaving the room along with the professor._

-What I told Malcolm to do…- I said recalling the events- I really meant it.

Green's POV

Shouts and screams of fear could be heard coming from the Contest's Hall. Everything was an enormous mess. I looked at my friends to see them as shocked as me, all of them looking at the burning building.

-We have to do something!- yelled Yellow then suddenly, when I noticed Sapphire starting to walk towards the Contest Hall. I quickly grabbed her wrist to stop her.

-Sapphire we need a plan, we have to do something- I told her.

-But there are people inside the building- she said almost yelling before her voice became as low as a whisper- Rub is still inside…

-We have to take care of both things, but those grunts are a lot of people- said Crystal- I counted over 15 people and I doubt that they are easy to beat.

-We will make two groups- said Blue- One is going to help extinguish the fire and the other is going to battle them.

-Okay then… Emerald, Blue and Gold- I said- You'll take care of the people and the fi…

-I'll go- said Red interrupting me- You all go fight the grunts and I'll take care of the fire.

-But why Red?- Gold asked him- You're the best battler.

-Maybe, but they are a lot and we'll need a lot of people to handle them- he said- And here things are not so easy either. I'll have to command the pokemon and then help the people going out at the same time.

-Then I'll go with you too- said Blue- I'll help you with that and the ones battling will still be 7 people.

BOOM! An explosion was heard as another beam was sent towards one of the sides of the park, where benches and tables were reduced to shreds. We actually had to dive onto the grass to avoid another which came just towards us.

-Okay, I'll also need some water types to try to stop the fire- said Red still on the floor- Sapphire leave me Relo, Gold lend me Poltaro and Yellow I'll need Omny for a while.

-Yeah!/Sure!/O-of course!- said our friends at the same time.

-Silver and Emerald and Crystal lend your Kingdra and Mantine to Blue- I said.

-Okay!- they all said while giving her the pokeballs.

-Sapphire, Gold, and Yellow have this- said Red giving each one a pokeball.

-What's in it?- asked Gold.

-I leave Aero to Sapphire, Lax to Gold- he said- and Pika will fight by your side, Yellow. Use them when you want, they'll obey you instantly.

-Good idea!- said Blue- Silver use Bull and Emerald you'll be using Nidory.

-Now, good luck and let's go!- I said starting to run towards the flying figures when I saw Sapphire approach both Red and Blue.

-Good luck guys-she said when Blue grabbed her shoulder and gave her a smile.

-Don't worry Sapphire… we'll help Rub get out of there- she said encouragingly when Red nodded in agreement.

-Thanks guys… -she said smiling sadly before she ran to meet us- Good luck!

And then we ran ahead directly towards the group of people in front of us. They were firing beams at our sides until they noticed us coming towards them.

-Emerald be prepared with Sceptile… We'll be using the same strategy as the first time with them- I told him and he nodded- Gold prepare Explotaro too.

-Sure!/Okay!

We then arrived and finally met our rivals. As Crystal said they were 15 grunts. One of them has those silver-colored belts around his arms, legs and the neck. He was obvously the leader.

-If they aren't the almighty Dexholders- said their leader.

-Why are you attacking?- asked Sapphire almost growling- Stop it!

-I'm afraid I can't do that my dear enemies… As for the aim, I won't tell either- he said smirking.

-You better surrender now… or you'll end like the others that came before- said Emerald threateningly.

-We'll see that- he said opening a pokeball and releasing a Crawdaunt.

-Explotaro, Togetaro your turn to fight! / Sceptile, Mantine battle stance!- yelled both Gold and Emerald.

-Rono, Dono it's your turn!/ Charizard you're up!- yelled Sapphire when I did the same.

In a matter of seconds both teams had an squad of pokemon on the fied. Rono, Dono, Explotaro, Sceptile, my Charizard… vs. a team of Camerupts, Onix, Ryhorns, as well as Sealeos, Crawdaunts and Seadras. The battle was quite unequal in numbers being 7 vs. 15 grunts, but that number was going to fall significantly if our plan came out correct. I just nodded to Gold and Emerald before our plan was set into motion.

-Explotaro use Smokescreen!- he said and then the pokemon did their jobs without any more commands.

After the whole area was covered with smoke we all jumped on our flying types while some pokemon went underground and Sceptile made that attack. We were flying then and watching down when a Cyclone both attacked our pokemon and cleared the smoke in the area. When I looked at the sides I was surprised. We were surrounded by 10 flying types and Sceptile and Explotaro were surrounded on the ground.

-Did you think that the same strategy would work twice on us?- yelled the "leader" of the group flying above us- Skarmory use Air cutter!

Then 8 other grunts commanded all their pokemon to attack us. A Pidgeot used Wing attack vs. Sapphire's Pilo, but she recoiled with Magical leaf making the pokemon retreat. Crystal, who was flying with Tupeon commanded a Psychic attack against a Pelliper and Fearow. Emerald was fighting with my Pidgeot and Gold was on top of Togetaro. Yellow was on Kitty, but all she could do was dodge and deflect the attacks that were coming from her three rivals being a Vibrava, a Gligar, and finally, a Swellow. As for me, I was able to defeat one Yanma that came from just in front of me, but I couldn't avoid Skarmory's Steel Wing and Charizard suffered a little from the attack that stroke in his left wing.

I looked down again to see that the Frenzy plant attack hadn't been a complete failure because 2 grunts were caught in the vines. The problem was that even caught they could yell commands to the pokemon they released. Some pokemon were trying to burn the huge vines that surrounded said grunts, but Sceptile and the Typhlosion were doing a good job preventing it. The problem was that they were also receiving some damage because they were fighting a lot of more pokemon

-Emerald, Gold, command your pokemon on the ground!- I yelled while I avoided a Drill peck.

-Easy for you to say!- yelled Gold while trying not to fall from her monture while Emerlad sent out his Dusclops.

-Crystal put the grunts that were caught to sleep!- yelled then Silver.

-Parapeon it's your turn! Use Spore on the grunts!- commanded Crystal.

Parapeon is not the stongest pokemon in Crystal's team, the same as Crystal herself is most likely the weakest of us at battling. While this is true, she is one of the most important members when it comes to some missions. She is the one who is the most responsible and the one who has the most knowledge of us all. Her memory is really something else and she is able to learn anything in a matter of minutes. She is able to memorize almost everything that happens in a battle, but most of all, she remembers the flaws. Maybe sometimes she doesn't know what failed in a strategy, but she knows that something went wrong immediately. She also is very aware of her flaws too and she tries to cover them by working hard and being the most practical of us all. Her sense of general strategy is also very well if we gave her the right amount of time.

Her Parasect is the same. It's not the strongest pokemon in her team, Mega and Arcapeon are much stronger, but she is specialized in weakening the enemy. Her control of the spores she uses in her attacks are awesome. Is able to control perfectly the amount of them to put two, three or to spread her spores around some kilometers, it doesn't really matter for this pokemon.

Using that ability said pokemon was able to put the grunts to sleep while spreading the powder all over the area. The 2 grunts trapped were easily caught in the Powder and they fell instantly asleep. The powder went also to the other grunts on the ground, but just burned it to prevent the getting caught in it.

So far the strategy was a total fiasco. It's like they said, that they wouldn't fall twice in the very same trap, but on the other hand they never realized a part of it. It didn't make any sense. I then saw Silver fly near me and I went to him.

-Silver!- I yelled and he commanded her Honchkrow to fly near me while he attacked the Vibrava with a Shadow ball.

-What do we do?- he asked before stopping midair to create a Light Screen in front of his pokemon.

-We have to land, we will be stronger on the earth! Charizard Fire Blast on Skarmory!- I said- leave the pokemon Red and Blue gave you guys for later… they will take them by surprise- I told him.

-Okay- he said as he ordered his Honchcrow to land.

I did the same and the others took the message and started to fly near the ground. Sapphire, Crystal and Emerald hopped off immediately, but Gold never really did. I don't know what's inside his head, but I had really not time to think about that. The situation now had changed a little, and not entirely for the best. We were now against 13, wait… 12 grunts with 6 of them flying and 6 more in front of us.

-Chanpeon it's time to battle!- yelled Crystal releasing he pokemon while all of us did the same.

I then sent out Scizor, Yellow released Ratty and Doddy while returning Kitty who was at the verge of fainting. Silver sent one of his powerhouses being his red Gyarados while both Emerald and Sapphire only continued with their current pokemon on the field. One thing was wrong, though , because when our pokemon made contact on the ground they all winced in pain when little explosions took place by their feet. I then saw the leader land and smirk while sending out a pokemon, a Hariyama who positioned beside his Skarmory.

Blue's POV

-Basty, Ditty, Kingdra Water gun from your position! Mantine use the same on that window!- I yelled to the pokemon I had in my care.

Me and Red had split the Contest Hall in two, I would be trying to stop the fire in the right side and he was going to do the same in the left side. I made Ditty transform into a Blastoise too and was helping the same as our other pokemon.

-Poltaro use Rain Dance on the entrance, Poli Hydropump this side, Omny use Rock throw on those three windows to block them- Red yelled quite near from me- Gyara use Water pulse, Relo keep use Rain Dance on the ceiling and then use Water gun -said Red who was carrying the Rock-type in his hands directing the beam like a firefighter.

The Contest's Hall was a large building so it was able to hold a lot of people. More than 5 hundred people were there when the categories appeals took place and not even the half of them had been able to get out of it. Inside everything was on fire, from the stands where we were sitting to the curtains, without mention the destruction that was done there. Just like what happened on Sapphire's apartment there were holes on the ceiling and the on the walls. Most of them were created by Hyper beams, but the fire started when the electric distribution system started to send sparks everywhere and setting all the cloth covered furniture on fire. Just after the other Dexholders had gone to deal with the grunts the electric distribution systems exploded sending more reasons to the panic. Suddenly Red stopped his tracks and looked at the wall just in front of him.

-What's the matter Red?- I asked going towards him the same time that I noticed one judge come out of the building, coughing heavily.

-I just heard something coming from there- he said.

-We have to help that judge-I told him- we have to ask for information.

-Sure, you go talk to him- he said- I'm going to take care of everything for the moment.

-Okay!

And with that I just approached the coughing man. When he saw and recognized me he came directly towards me, but he just tripped and fell on all four on the ground.

-Are you okay?- I asked him, but then I saw that he was all burnt in one side of the body where his jacked was nothing, but shreds.

-Yes, I'm o-okay… cough!- he then sent me a pleading look- You're Blue of the Dexholders, aren't you?

-Yeah, how could you go out of there?- I asked him.

-Just barely… there's a lot of smoke and fire- he said weakly- I couldn't see anything, no one can see anything in there.

-But you came out from the main door- I said to him.

-It's not an option anymore, part of the ceiling has fallen and blocked… cough… the entrance from inside- he said giving me that pleading look again- there's fire all over the place and there are people inside. Children, old people… a lot of people!

-Where are they? Just wandering around or did they concentrate in one place?- I asked him, he seemed very tired almost at the verge of fainting.

-No… they're on the bathrooms. They are using some wet clothes to prevent the fire and smoke from entering, thanks to your friend- he said- he opened a path for me to go out before the ceiling blocked the entrance. He guided them… cough, COUGH… to the bathrooms because all the exits are blocked. He used the microphone on the stage and said it aloud.

-Who is helping you?- I asked- What friend?

-Help the ones inside, there are a lot of injured people with broken arms and legs… cough… a lot of them are bleeding, they need… help- his voice was gradually becoming more and more weak.

-But who is helping you?- I asked one more time- AND WHERE ARE THE PEOPLE?

-Four, bathrooms… maybe five- he said at the verge of fainting- thanks… Red.

Those were his lasts words before he ran out of consciousness. I looked around frantically only to see 5 police officers come straight to me. I panicked when I didn't see Red around us, but then I noticed him by my other side commanding my water types to attack right through the windows in order to stop the fire from above.

-Red! Come here!- I yelled and he came then- We have to look for the bathrooms. The major part of the people are inside one.

-What about the entrance?- he asked- It would be easier.

-It's blocked- I said- The man fainted, I believe that he breathed a lot of smoke. The police have arrived we should ask them to help us find the places that lead to the bathrooms, from outside of course.

-Okay… look here they are!- he said pointing behind me when I saw those five officers coming straight at us.

-What's the situation?- asked the head officer of the five- What do we have to do.

-There's fire all inside the building, the entrances and emergency exits are blocked, all of them- I told them.

-Then what do we do?- another one asked.

-This man said that the people were inside the bathrooms, trying to keep themselves from the fire and smoke- I said.

-You must know where the rest rooms are located, don't you?- asked Red to the five officers.

-I know when I'm inside- said the younger of them all- I'll try to picture them from outside.

-Do it please!- I yelled- I want three of you preventing anyone from approaching this area.

-If some other officers arrive I want three of them keeping people out of the area and two of them to help us for every five people that come- said Red in a commanding tone he only uses when the situation is a bad one- AND DON'T LET ANYONE COME! Unless he is a policeman, firefighter or any of the kind.

-Understood- said the officers giving him a military pose.

\- Where are the fire fighters?- I asked to the officer by my side.

-They're coming, but they will take longer to arrive- he said- They're coming from a city which is 45 minutes by car from here. I suppose that they'll need less time to come, but we will have to work alone for a while.

-We're here too- said another officer when he came to us with another one by his side- There are 6 officers creating a perimeter. What do we have to do?

-Sent out your Water-types!- said Red- we'll have to stop the fire by ourselves.

And with that they sent out their water types being a Lombre, two Corphish, and one Octillery. They positioned at our pokemon's side and started to fire Water guns all over the wall and through the broken windows.

-One of them is there!- said one officer- there's no doubt. Just under that covered window!

The young man was pointing just as the same place that Red mentioned a little while ago. Not surprisingly Red asked Poli to come by his side while the 4 other officers went to help him. I started to run towards them, but a shout held me back.

-I'M SIR BERLITZ DAMN IT! LET ME PASS! MY DAUGHTER AND HER TWO FRIENDS ARE in THERE!- yelled the man- I'M GOING TO GET ALL OF YOU FIRED IF YOU DON'T LET ME!

The officers, but, where able to push the white haired man back and refused to let him pass, loyal to Red's commands. I was going to go there and help Red, but then I heard Gold's voice above me. He was flying on top of his Togekiss.

-Yo!- he said nonchalantly- could you lend me your Ditto Blue? I really need it.

-What for? Is everything okay?- I asked concerned.

-We're having more trouble than what we thought at first, but it's nothing we can surpass- said with his confident grin.

-Okay then, but what are you going to do with it?-I asked him while recalling Ditto inside her pokeball.

-It's a surprise- he said catching the pokeball I threw at him and letting another one fall in my hands- I'll lend you Mantaro, use him like you want.

-Okay Gold, but don't do anything reckless!- I warned him.

-Me, being reckless?- asked Gold in a mocking surprised tone before grinning- When has that ever happened? Extremespeed Togetaro!

I sighed, released Mantaro and ordered him to spray water from the sky as Emerald's Mantine was doing. I then went to help Red and the officers who were trying to break the wall in front of them.

Crystal's POV

We were fighting against the grunts. We were not in the best of positions because every time our pokemon attacked the ground under their feet exploded hurting them. I was paired with Sapphire and Emerald fighting 5 grunts and the leader. The other Dexholders were fighting six grunts themselves. We were having a hard time because Sapphire was just fighting along with Pilo, while Emerald had Sceptile, Dusclops and Green's Pidgeot. As for me I had Parapeon and Chanpeon. We were fighting against the double of pokemon and enemies and peokemon were falling from both teams. Tupeon was already out and Sceptile had received a lot of damage, but it was still keeping it up.

Their pokemon were fighting well and were keeping the level high. All had lost two pokemons already, except the one with Silver belts who had 3 pokemon out and still had to lose one. I was fighting quite nervous because Gold had disappeared from sight since we landed and no one knew anything about his whereabouts. My worry was affecting me more than what it would be acceptable, but I couldn't do anything about it.

-Sceptile return for now, I'll need you later- said Emerald- Go Snorlax Hyper beam them!

-Pilo charge a Solar beam! Fly in circles while doing it!- said Sapphire.

-Chanpeon Thunderpunch!- I yelled- Parapeon Fury cutter against Kingler, then use Stun spore!

-Magmar, Burn the spores and pokemon with Flamethrower! Hariyama use Arm thrust on Snorlax, and you Octillery, use Octazooka on Pidgeot!- he commanded- you useless bastards attack the flying dino!

-Flamethrower/ Ice beam!- commanded them when one of them used Protect in front of their Kingler to prevent the attack.

-Pilo, flip in the air to dodge and then use Razor leaf!- yelled Sapphire.

-Snorlax , Ice punch! Pidgeot dodge with agility!- yelled Emerald.

The fight had been something else. Every pokemon was moving the entire time so it was very difficult to aim the attack correctly. We seemed to gain an advantage when a Magcargo fell and Hariama suffered the same fate, but luck was still in their side and another grunt appeared from nowhere from behind them. It was a dark haired guy with a beard all over his face. It wasn't an "elite", in fact we had been battling him when our flying strategy failed.

-I'm back- was the only thing he said.

-Where were you Reginald?-asked the leader before sending a Banette to the battlefield.

-I just took care of one of them, the one with the cap and goggles- he said surprising everyone- Gold I think was his name.

-W-what?- I asked him- that's bullshit! He would've never lost to you.

-When you aim for the right enemy… things become easier- he said nonchalantly- It didn't matter if we hurt them a little, did it?

-As long as you didn't kill him…- said the leader- now help us to beat these ones. If you really did what you said, the bronze belts will soon be added to your outfit. Now sent out your pokemon and fight.

-Sudowoodo, it's your time to fight- he said looking us straight in the eyes. The light from his pokeball went directly towards the earth where the tree-like pokemon stood proud.

Slowly his words began to sink in… and I couldn't believe them. Gold, beaten by him… No, HURT BY HIM! My anger started to rise to some unbelievable levels. My body started to shake uncontrollably and tears started to form in my eyes. Gold… They were gonna pay! HE was going to pay for that!

-Mega! It's your turn now!- I sent out, probably, my best pokemon- use Growth and prepare to attack. Parapeon Fury cutter on Sudowoodo! Chanpeon use Sky uppercut on Electabuzz.

Silver's POV

-Ursaring finish them with Strength!- I commanded.

-Charizard use Fire Spin to trap them!- I heard Green command.

-Chuchu use your best Thunder!- roared our blonde friend then.

We 3 were fighting against 6 grunts and right now we were clearly overpowering them. I only had to recall my red Gyarados due to his fatigue, but he was still able to fight if needed. Green had his Charizard and Scizor outside, both perfectly fine, while Yellow had Chuchu and Gravy fighting as well. I also had my Weavile out. With that simple combination their pokemon being 6 pokemon between Water, Rock and Fire types were caught in the vortex of flames. Then using Strength, Ursaring launched a huge rock to them hurting some of them badly. The ones who were lucky to avoid it suffered the fate of receiving a full powered Thunder. Just like that 4 pokemon were knocked out.

-Magmar Flamethrower to the Scizor!- commanded one grunt, but he didn't seem confident at all.

-Walrein use your third Ice ball to the Golem!

-Gravy use Defense Curl and then Rollout to dodge.

-Scizor use Extremespeed! Then Steel Wing!- commanded Green.

\- Weavile use Slash on Magmar too!- I said seeing that no pokemon were going to attack mine. This fight had been way too easy.

And indeed that was the end of that round. Making a quick recount I could see that they all had 1 pokemon left while I had all of them, the same as Green. Yellow had 5 of them still because Kitty was too tired to fight. Thinking a little maybe my Gyarados was also too tired to battle so I still had 5 of them. There was a reason behind we were able to defeat them with so much ease. They were the ones who used the largest amount of Flying types back then, so after we landed we started to attack them from the ground. When we started our current battle they all had a maximum of 3 pokemon left. Even though that our strategy failed miserably, then we were able to take full advantage of that.

And then the last round started. They then sent out their last set of pokemon being a Camerupt, Solrock, Starmie, Cacturne, Misdreavous and finally a Ninjask. It was a battle of 6 vs 6, but not even them thought that they would be the winners.

-Ninjask Fury Cutter!/ Camerupt use Eruption!/ Walrein Blizzard!- yelled three of them.

-Misdreavous use Night Shade!/ Cacturne Needle Arm!/ Starmie Psychic!- the other yelled.

-Weavile use Dig! Ursaring use double Fire Punch on the Cacturne!- I commanded.

-Chuchu use Thunder on Solorck and then enter the hole with Weavile! Gravy use Rock Tomb!- Yellow commanded following my lead.

-Charizard burn that thing with Fire Blast!- yelled Green- Scizor use Agility to dodge the eruption and then multiple Fury cutter on Starmie!

It all happened in a blur, but I saw it as clear as possible. Scizor dodged the attack and after increasing his speed he attacked the foe 5 times before that fainted. The Thunder was able to make the Solrock faint and damaged Walrein too. The Fire blast almost carbonized the flying bug, whne Ursaring wiped the floor with the Cacturne, not before receiving its attack. He seemed hurt, but he was still able to fight a little more. The situation was dangerous for them then. The Rock Tomb trapped the 3 remaining pokemon inside.

-Surrender now… You're outnumbered and surrounded- said Green in a serious tone- now start explaining. What are you trying to do?

-We're not going to say anything- said one of them grinning- Camerupt and Misdreavous use Amne…

-Gravy Rock Blast!/ Ursaring use Strenght!/ Scizor Extremespeed- we all yelled.

Our attacks were able to hit our foes just in time to stop the attack. The Extremespeed knocked out the already damaged Starmie and all the stone thrown at our enemies with Rock Blast and Strength made the other two faint in a matter of seconds then. With that Green smirked at them again.

-Now there's no Amnesia to help you… Now start talking!- he said starting to walk towards him- What do you want?

-I wo-on't tell you- said the grunt stepping back- I don't kno… Ah!

-Quagsire use Amnesia on those 6!- said voice from behind them.

-What?- I yelled covering my head, not wanting to receive the attack.

-Don't worry Silver- said the man who was dressed like the others, but with golden belts around his legs, arms, and neck. He was walking towards us with 3 more people. Two of them had Bronze belts and one and Silver belts like the one we met earlier- The Amnesia attack only erases your memory if you really want to lose it. They wanted it so they don't know anything right now. We used the same on the sleeping ones so they know nothing either.

-Who are you?- asked Yellow- What do you want? Why do you hurt people?

-Our aim is important, but I want reveal it to you!- he said- Not willingly.

-Then we'll just have to use our pokemon to make you tell us everything we want!- I said- Ursaring use Slash on his Quagsire!

-I wouldn't do that if I were you…- he said way too calmly- Or something bad could happen to our hostage.

-Hostage?- asked Green confused.

He then stepped aside only to let us see what he meant. Behind him and his two companions, a woman with the silver belts and two men with bronze belts stood a floating blue pokemon. This pokemon had a round and huge head as well as two arms with 3 claws at its end. A blue Metang stood beside them, but that wasn't what surprised us. What was surprising was that he was holding a brown haired girl on his arms with one claw shining around her neck. The gril had her hair in a style similar to Crystal and she was clearly asleep.

-Ursaring stop!- I commanded.

-Good boy- said the blonde guy smirking- Now let's make a deal. You do what I told you to and I won't harm the girl okay?

Crystal's POV

\- Sudowoodo dodge using Dig! You know what to do there- the person I hate the most in the most said.

-Electabuzz use Light Screen! Banette use Night Shade on the Meganium!- the man yelled- Magmar use Fire blast towards Snorlax.

-Snorlax Harden!- Dusclops use Shadow punch on Banette before he attacks!

-Pilo charge a Solar beam!- said Sapphire who had an unusual grin on her face.

-What are you doing Sapphire! This man hurt Gold! We have to beat them!- I yelled at her, her response was only a whisper.

-Keep calm…- she said surprisingly- Emerald, send Sceptile out and tell to use Frenzy plant on my signal. You too Crystal.

-O-okay- my "brother" clearly taken aback- Sceptile you're up again!

-Seems like we'll have to raise the level of our attacks then. Typhlosion, you're up!- said Reginald sending out a raccoon-like pokemon I know too well. I was surprised to see that it was very similar to Explotaro. Maybe too much…

-Since when have you got a Typhlosion Reginald?- asked a grunt clearly surprised.

Then things happened so fast that I almost couldn't keep track of them all.

-I've always had Explotaro with me- said Reginald grinning- Smokescreen!

And then the area was covered in smoke again. Just then I heard both Sapphire and Reginald shout: FIRE!, and then 3 beams appeared from under the earth knocking and Pilo fired his charged his Solar beam to our enemies. Then Sapphire made the signal and Emerald and I yelled our pokemon to use Frenzy Plant. When the smoke cleared I looked at the front to see all the grunts except the leader and Reginald caught in the enormous vines crated by out pokemon the same as their pokemon. The leader had escaped flying on his Skarmory, but his pokemon had been trapped by the attack. Acting on instinct, I used Parapeon next.

-Parapeon, use Spore on the grunts and pokemon, put them to sleep,- I told the pokemon and before being able to recover from the events that took place all the pokemon and enemies trapped where sleeping soundly.

-Perfect as always Super serious gal!- said a voice I know very well from behind.

I turned 180º degrees in a blur before I saw Sapphire smiling with Rono, Dono, and Pilo next to her; a surprised Emerald, with his pokemon by his side; and Reginald on top of Explotaro and a Sudowoodo next to him. He then reached to his face and took a gum-like mask revealing a black haired boy with golden eyes. He then took out his red and blue cloak to reveal a red sweater and black trousers. I looked at him and slowly started to walk towards him.

-Crap, It feels good to leave those clothes… It was so hot inside them- he said- So how was that for a strate…

SMACK!

He wasn't able to finish the sentence because a kick from me sent him down on the ground with a loud "THUD".

-What was that for Super Serious gal!- said Gold while recovering from the kick.

-What was that about, you say?- I shot at him almost yelling before tears started to fall down to my face- Don't you dare do that again Gold! I thought you were hurt!

-I'm sorry, but it was the only thing I could do to prevent them from noticing me too early- he said- and Sapphire knew this already.

-She did?- I said turning to glare at my younger friend.

-I kinda did… He told me to wait for his signal to tell Rono and Dono to attack from under the ground- she explained- I didn't know anything else. I only noticed when I saw that he sent out Utaro and then Explotaro on the field.

-That was sublime- I whipered then looking at Gold- but don't do anything like that again! Why do you always have to be so reckless! Do you know that they could've hurt you if they had noticed? Do you know how scared I was?

-I'm sorry- he said then looking straight at my eyes- but we should worry about other things now. The leader is going to where Green and the others are.

-Okay!- we all said at that.

There it goes again… Even after everything that has happened to me I still can't stay mad at him for long. The way he is able to lift anyone's spirits with his reckless actions and boasting about himself… I have it really bad for him.

Green's POV

The situation couldn't be any worse. The man had asked use to recall our pokemon and leave them on the ground before burning the opening system with his Torkoal and Gyarados. With that we couldn't open them and fight with our pokemon.

-I see 5 pokeballs from Green… Charizard, Scizor, Porygon 2, Machamp, and Golduck- said one of them- and Emerald has his Pidgeot so they're all his pokemon.

-The same for Yellow and Silver- said the other Bronze belted guy- With her Omanyte with Red, the same as his Kingdra… Pikachu, Golem, Butterfree, Raticate, and Dodrio make five pokeballs for Yellow…

-And Gyarados, Ursaring, Feraligatr, Weavile, and Honchkrow make 5 more for Silver- said the Silver belted girl- Everything's okay.

As said the situation couldn't be any worse if not for…

-I see that he other Dexholder were able to beat you Risen!- mocked the leader of the group of grunts…- And I believe they followed you too.

-Shut up Malcom…

Then I turned my head to see Crystal, Gold, Emerald, and Sapphire come to us following the white haired guy whose name was Risen. This was bad if they were also caught the fight was lost.

-Go help Red and Blue!- I yelled when they came closer.

-Don't!-yelled Malcom showing the hostage to our friends and making them stop in tracks- Come here you four and put your pokeballs on the floor.

-Guys hear me now… when I tell you… you guys start running out of here and go help Red and Blue with the Contest's Hall on fire…- I said.

-I wouldn't do anything funny if I were you- Malcom said again when the claws of Metang only grew more then, touching her skin.

Just as I was about to make the signal something came up to my mind… It was a piece of a conversation we had two days ago at Rub's apartment and it was Rub himself who said those words.

_-And… has any organization ever focused on one of you more specifically than the others?- said Rub._

_-Well some minor teams tried to take out either Red or Green first, because then, they were the best of us all by a great margin- explained Blue._

_-Team Rocket also seemed to focus a little more on me than the rest- said Silver- but that was because Giovanni, their leader… is my father._

_-Why are you asking that Rub?- asked Emerald._

_-It's just that today they seemed to focus in one of us- said Rub looking directly at Sapphire- maybe it was just coincidence. I don't know…_

I didn't know if those words were really true, but the last time I ignored a word from thinking it was only an exaggeration… Ruby died, so I decided to keep Sapphire by my side just in case. She would also be of many help with what we were going to do. Then things seemed to happen in slow motion, when they really happened too fast to acknowledge them all.

-Yellow.. Now!- I yelled.

-Chuchu use Flash!- she yelled and from the hole in the ground a blinding light shone and we all had to cover our eyes from it.

-Now! Go!- I said to our friends just before grabbing Sapphire by the wrist- Not you Sapphire…

-Why not?- she asked when the light faded and we and the grunts were able to see again.

-You know what that means?- asked Malcom with his face contracting in rage- Metang Metal Claw on the girl!

-You're way too late!- said Silver from my side. He was holding the girl bridal style while his Weavile stood by his side posing proudly.

I then looked at Yellow who was petting Chuchu on her shoulder a smile on her face too.

-But how?- asked a man still looking from Metang back to Silver in amazement.

-My Weavile was under the earth with Chuchu-explained Silver- he just used Thief to steal the object, or person in this case, from your pokemon.

-But the pokeballs…- said the other.

-Their pokeballs were empty from the very beginning- I said- The same as Charizard- I said before he landed on the ground by my side.

The four officials seemed angry and nervous like all the tables had turned. Malcom, the "leader", but, was very calm, like anything had changed.

-Okay, you got the girl back… but we still have nearly 17 pokemon while you only have a Charizard, a Pikachu and a Weavile- he said then- Quite an advantage we have, huh?

-That's not true either!- said Sapphire with anger- Toro, Rono, Dono you're up!

-Still it will be 6 vs. 17… I think that's still too much- he said nonchalantly- We're not as weak as the other grunts you've battled until now. Not even Archer and Marie were as strong as me.

-You're still speaking too much- said Silver taking out another pokeball- Bull it's your turn.

-Pika I need your help now!- said Yellow and then both PIkachus stood their ground side by side in front of her.

-Use this Green- Sapphire told me handing me a pokeball- It's Red's Aero.

-Aero, battle stance!- I yelled smirking at the idea of battling alongside one of Red's powerhouses- so we're now 9 vs. 17… Two of them are Red's pokemon and one is Blue's Your still think that this will be easy?

So there we were… four Dexholders vs. five officials… Toro, Rono, Dono, Aero, Charizard, Pika, Chuchu, Weavile and Bull from our side against a Metang, a Quagsire, Gyarados, Torkoal and 13 unknown pokemon… We all were ready for the final round of the day.

Gold's POV

-Red!- I yelled when Emerald, Crystal and I arrived where he and Blue were helping.

I noticed a lot of people outside the building walking in a line towards where the medical sources had arrived. The police officers had cordoned the area and in one side quite far from the still burning very heavily building some doctors from the audience or from the nearby hospitals were doing the first aid-treatment to the injured people before they were taken to the hospital. Some officers were also helping the injured people and transporting them to the local hospital too. Red and Blue were, alongside 15 officers and 4 firefighters helping in the building. The pokemon were helping to extinguish the fire, but unable to enter to the building they were doing it slowly. Blue was helping them and Red and the officers were helping people to go out of the building from some holes made on the walls.

-Hi guys- he said sweating heavily- Is everything okay? We could use some help.

-We're here for that- said Gold- What do we do?

-Crystal should go help the doctors with the first aid treatment- he said- She knows the basics and there are a lot of injured people.

-I also know how to do it- said Emerald- I can go too. Plus with my stature I couldn't help much.

-Okay. Gold you come with me- Red said- You'll help me carry people out of the building. We must hurry, this place is going can come down anytime.

-Red…- said Emerald's voice before he went to do his assignment- Is Rub okay?

With that question, Red's face darkened a lot. He looked at the side and he clenched his fists. He was shaking slightly when he answered.

-We don't know…- he said.

-What?- almost yelled Crystal.

-We still have to find him. He is still inside, that's for sure- he said- but we still haven't found him. That's why we need to hurry up. We're almost done getting the people out of there, so we will find him soon. I'm sure of it!

He said showing such a determination that I no one would doubt that his words were true. The face he made afterwards told me otherwise because he put on a sad smile on his face like he was trying to believe his words too.

-C'mon guys let's go- I said grabbing Red from the arm and leading him towards the building again.

When we got there we started to work frantically. I was paired up with a young policeman and with his and Ataro's help we carried 5 people out of the bathroom. We deposited them near the place where they would receive treatment and then we went back. The sixth person was an old woman who had a large cut on her right leg, which was bleeding heavily. Using some cloth we found we Ataro tried to stop the bleeding while we brought the woman to get help for her. Due to her injury she would come first than the one with jus broken bones or twisted ankles and luckily everyone understood that when they saw the blood.

Only 10 people remained inside the bathroom and judging by the people outside, almost every single one of the people who were inside the Contest Hall during the competitions had to be outside. Just then I saw Red carrying an 8 year old boy in a piggy-back ride who seemed to have a broken leg. Just as he stepped out of the building he said that the boy was the last one inside and then the earth started to shake violently… A huge crack appeared on the ground just coming towards him while the ground shook even more violently as before every second.

Seeing this I just ran to my friend and the boy in his arms and launched towards them tackling them aside. Just as I did that the ground split bleow our feet and we were quite lucky to avoid that because our lives were clearly at stake. When we hit the ground the boy cried in pain, but that was a good sign after that.

-Wow, Gold… I owe you big one. Thanks!- said Red rubbing his head.

But I couldn't answer him, my senses all focused in the horrible picture just in front of me.

Sapphire's POV

We had been fight for over 10 minutes against those grunts. Just as their leader said they were not easy to beat. So far only three pokemon had fallen from their side, while our pokemon were still all in one piece. The bad thing was that we didn't have the option of sending another to the battlefield because we were battling with everything we had.

-Pika use Iron Tail on Golem!- yelled Yellow using some amazing combos between the two Pkachus of the team… She's always been good at fighting alongside Red, and Pika by extension- Chuchu use Thunder one the Altaria!

-Charizard use Steel Wing on the Crawdaunt!- said Green- Aero Rock Slide on the Dragonair!

-Toro Sky Uppercur on the Tyranitar! Rono Metal Sound!- I commanded mine too- Dono use Roolout on the Magcargo!

With that series of attacks made at the same time three more pokemon fell down. Golem was KOed by Pika, Bull had used Crunch on a Gengar making him faint and the Dragonair had fallen due to the Aerodactyl's power. Green was also very comfortable while using his strongest at the same time as his best friend and rival's flying type. Even that Chuchu received a Mud Shot by a Dugtrio and Rono received a Low kick by a Hitmonlee. One more attack like that and my steel type would be out of the battle.

Their choice to replace their fallen pokemon was somewhat surpsising because the 3 people sent out the very same pokemon. With now a, week from Toro's last attack, Tyranitar, an Altaria, a Dugtrio, a Hitmonlee, one Magcargo, the very same Quagsire, a Crawdaunt, and 3 Camerupts; they had 10 pokemon out. After defeating the Metang, a Gyarados, and a Torkoal, only one of them had one pokemon left and it was not a secret that this one was their leader, Malcom. He seemed very annoyed now, a lot.

-You brats have come way too far…- he said making a signal to his teammates- It's enough Camerupt use Fissure!

-Mimic him! /Fissure Camerupt! /Dugtrio use Fissure!- yelled the other grunts then when a crack on the ground started open in front of us.

-Dodge everyone- shouted Green then when I jumped aside to avoid the opening crack.

I looked at the massive crack only to see it continue opening without closing again. I looked at Green who was grabbed by Charizard, Yellow was on top of Aero and Silver just jumped to the side the same as I did.

-That was a strong combination, but useless if your aim isn't right…- said Green- We avoided it and it was a waste.

-That's if you were actually the target- said the blonde haired guy revealing one on the most sinister smiles I've ever seen in my life. That combined with his burnt face gave him a terrible aura.

-What do you mean by that?- asked Silver.

-You weren't the target this time… and avoiding the attack you just decided the fate of a lot of people…- he said pointing behind us laughing darkly- See it for yourselves

I just turned to see that the crack was making his path across the park and directly towards the building on flames. My eyes widened when the crack was able to cut through the walls splitting the great building in half with a tremendous shaking of the earth. Just then an image popped up in my mind… It was the picture of red eyed boy falling to the void wearing a white hat on top of his head…

"Not again… please, not again…" I pleaded in my head, but just a second the horrors I had just thought came true just in front of my eyes when the burning building trembled one last time before it crumbled down… Only one thing was able to come out of my mouth and it was a terrified yell.

-RUUUUUUUUUUUUUB!

* * *

**And this is the end of this chapter. I could try to hide it or to deny it, but the truth is that... I'M SO EVIL! XD **

**I hope you don't kill me in your reviews, bu even if you do... This chapter was scheduled like this since before I started to write the story and it feels good to finally end it an post it. I hope it lived to the expectations, and if the chapter surpassed them... even better XD. The story is getting very serious... and I'm excited to write the next ones.**

**As you saw I will put the title of the chapter at the beginning of every chapter. I'll also do it in the older ones when I have time, the same as correct some mistakes that I made before I got my awesome editor.**

**I only to have to ask you the usual REVIEW and STAY TUNNED, as I got anything more to say.**


	23. Chapter 23: Between fire and smoke

**Hi everyone and welcome to the chapter 23rd of this fanfiction.  
**

**I'm sorry it took so long to update. I'll try to be faster next time. Don't forget to read the "IMPORTANT" section at the end is very... important XD.**

**Let's lose no time before going to the TIME WITH REVIEWS section!**

**12courtney12: C'mon there's no need to apologize. Your review was sincere... I know that this one of the most terrible Cliffhangers to come up with. You'll find out what happened t him very soon. Thanks for reviewing (twice).**

**novaking2832: He's dead. He's totally dead. No one could've survived that, but is Ruby we're talking about... So is he dead? You'll find out quite soon. Thanks for reviewing again!**

**comisure: I'm glad you liked it. And I'm very happy to know that someone feels that I'm improving. It's hard to write them when there are a lot of people involved, so this is a great motivation. THANKS!**

**GUEST: No need to thank me... my pleasure XD I'm glad you liked it.**

**THAT ONE GUEST: I'm glad you feel like that. NOw you won't have to wait anymore.**

**Ultrawolfie: Don't worry, I know it's not flaming. I expected this kind of reviews when I posted the chapter so it's okay. I know that I sometimes do that and I know that if I wasn't the author I would be mad at the writer sometimes, but this helps me leave people intrigued even in the middle of the chapter so it's a great tool to have XD. Thanks fore you review and encouragement!**

**RionaCremisi: I'm very happy to know that you've grown attached to it, it means that I doing a good job somewhere. Here I'm laughing a lot with the description of yourelf reading the chapter... As for Platina(This will be her name in this ficbecaue I believe that it's more feminine and it fits her personality better), Dianomnd and Pearl this is not theire first appearance. They mad thire debut in the 5th chapter, but they, purposely, never said their names. They won't have that much f an impact in the story further than this chapter. I said that they wouldn't be that important and I'm mantaining it. As for Black and White... maybe they'll make an appearance, but nothing important. I'm still pondering this and if I get an excuse to put them in, I'll do it. Thanks for your long review.**

**PD: Flash bombs are better. XD Why don't you use crimson flash bombs... it seems like a good combination to me XD. **

**And here ends the TIME WITH REVIEWS... I have to thank you guys again for them. I never expected them to have that many, plus next chapter we will pass the 200k words... You're all awesome!**

**Before we start LC5 has some information for yo****u!****  
LC5: Yo, what up people of the internet, LC5, AKA the Editor, is here. I have been Playing the new Smash Bros game recently, and I noticed something, I wreck with Yoshi. That has absolutely nothing to do with this. I am here to state the matter of MY story really quick. I haven't updated recently, and don't panic people who don't read my stuff, I have one coming out soon, it's just that: 1, I've been busy. 2, I've been going through school. And 3, I've just been insanely lazy lately. But I do have a new chapter coming soon. And I also am still working on THE VIRTUAL POKEMON LEAGUE!**

** DISCLAIMER: You can't make me say it.  
LC5: Say it clone.  
Clone of LexClone5: I don't wanna.  
LC5: Damn it man, I cloned myself so I don't have to do the disclaimer again. And then I cloned myself a few more times because it got fun.  
Clone: Define "Few".**

**(Enter Army of Clones)**

**Clone Army: "DISCLAIMER: Rubyspe and LexClone5 DO NOT own Pokemon or Pokemon Adventures/Special. Get over it, because they wish they did."**

**LC5: Thank you Army.**

**ONWARD TO YOUR NOT-SO-REGULARLY SCHEDULED FAN FICTION!**

**READ and ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 23: Between fire and smoke**

Sapphire's POV

-RUUUUUUUUUUUUUB!

That was the only word that escaped my mouth as I was watching the building fall to the ground in front of my eyes. I couldn't believe the sight that was in front of me, and one part of my mind was wishing that this was just a nightmare like the one I had in the morning. I could feel my eyes start to wet and without being able to keep myself from it, some tears fell from my eyes.

-Rub?- said Malcom in a mocking tone- Is he the one who was competing in the contests? Well, that's too bad…

-SHUT UP!- I yelled at him.

-Quite protective aren't we?- he said mocking again- Was he that good of a friend?

-I SAID SHUT UP!- I yelled again- DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT HIM! YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT HIM!

-We do… In fact we know quite a lot from him…- said one of the other grunts, a orange haired girl- The same as you. We know that you use to hang out with him even though he is just a newbie in the Academy. We also know that he is often laughed at by almost everyone because how much of a weakling he is.

-SHUT UP!- I growled again, but I was not alone this time, Yellow had shouted along me and I saw Silver tightening his grip on the girl in his arms in anger.

-Cool it Sapphire, we can't allow them to get to us that easily- said Green, from my right side. He had his fists clenched too.

-But we have to go and help him- I said almost turning before he grabbed my wrist to prevent it.

-Not now Sapphire… with only the three of us, will not be able to win this. We have the disadvantage in this battle. We have 9 pokemon vs. 10 plus the one they still have- he said- and they are 5 commanding them, we need you.

-But Rub…- I said almost sobbing- He needs help.

-No. He. Doesn't!- he said closing his eyes for a second, a pained expression evident in his face- I'm so sure that he was able to get away from there before it crumbled. Look there are a lot of people outside, I'm sure he is one of them.

I then looked at the place he pointed and sure enough I could see a lot of people scattered all over the place. I could say that more than 200 people were there, but… Kimberly always said some things about me… One was that she had yet to meet a girl more willing to train than me, and the other… is that my intuition is very good. I didn't want to believe that my hunch was right at the moment. I looked at Green who had that same pained look on his face, but then said some words that gave me some hope. Some words I trusted to be true with all my life.

-He is strong enough to come out of this...- he said- He has to be…

-He has to be…- I agreed with him and then I looked at our immediate enemy.

-Well… you will grief your lost friend after we are done with you- said Risen between laughs- If you're still in a condition to do so, that is.

All the rage I had accumulated through the last days, all the emotions I was holding inside me, all that worry I was feeling at the moment, all the FEAR I was feeling at the moment… Exploded in anger towards our enemy.

-Toro use Sky uppercut! Dono use Defense curl and then Roll out on those Camerupts! Rono Take down!-I commanded my pokemon with only one thought in my head… "THEY WERE GOING TO PAY!"

Sam's POV (before the explosions)

I was finishing to put my things into my purse. I was all alone in the waiting room after Rub had gone to meet with the Dexholders. A smile came to my face when I remembered all those times I had bothered them. First Green and then Red, who were in my class. I spent weeks stalking them like a crazy fangirl, asking them out. After that I tried to do that with Gold, until Blue had a talk with me… Looking back I have to say that I was silly to think that any of this would finally work out. Due to things like that their group had become the most closed group in all the Academy.

After I packed everything I stood up when I heard some running steps coming towards the room. I lifted my gaze to see who was coming and I was kinda surprised to see that was Rub who came in.

-Huh? You're back Rub?- I asked my contest rival then- Have you changed your mind after all?

Just after he got the last ribbon I had waited for him in the waiting room. When he saw me he approached me and he asked me the reason I forfeited. I only answered with the same words I spoke back in the stage, because they were true. My Breloom was very nervous and unsure of himself after those appeals and thanks to all the dirty tricks the other two had used. On the other hand he was able to make one of them so frightened that the pokemon recalled himself in his pokeball while the other seemed also troubled. Besides I could see that his Swampert had been able to keep its cool even then. He was going to win the ribbon at the end, so I just did what I thought would be the best.

He understood the reason and thanked me, but then I did something that he didn't expect. Showing one of my sly grins I asked if he was free tonight. He was clearly taken back by the offer, but, much to my dislike, he rejected the offer as politely as he could. I felt disappointed, but I hid it well. I knew that this was not the reason he came inside again, but I couldn't stop myself from asking him (and putting him in an embarrassing position again too).

-I'm sorry, but no… I told you what I thought about it before and I still think the same- he told me- I only came back for my Pokeblock case…

-You mean this one?- I said pointing at the other side of the room where I could see one under the benches.

-Yeah thank you- he said after getting it- and as I said… I'm sorry for that.

-Don't worry… It's not your fault I guess- I said then- Have fun hanging out with the Dexholders.

-How do you know that?- he asked surprised that I knew that.

-I spent a lot of time stalking them and I also know that you are quite friends with you- I said then- A lot of people are very jealous of that.

-Oh, I get it now- he said in what seemed an annoyed voice- You only tried to get close to them using me didn't you?

-That's not true- I assured him- I stopped doing that a long time ago.

-Then why?- he asked.

-You also have some good qualities yourself. And I like them- I said then truthfully.

-Oh… W-well thanks!- he said stumbling over his words- but still… I'm sorry, but…

BOOM!

He couldn't finish speaking because suddenly an explosion was heard and the building trembled a lot. I almost fell on the floor due to that, but I was able to stand still. I could hear some terrified yells outside the room then.

-What was that?- I asked scared, but he wasn't able to answer me because…

BOOM! BOOM!

Two more explosions took place. Just after the second one my eyes widened when I saw the wall in front of us burst. Being scared out of my mind I braced myself and closed my eyes unable to do something else when I heard a clear shout from my side.

-Zuzu, Protect!- yelled Rub suddenly in front of me when we were covered in smoke, dust and mostly rumble.

Even then I kept my eyes closed in fear. I heard the sound of rocks colliding with the floor, walls… Some seconds passed before I opened my eyes again, to see that I was perfectly fine. I could see dust, rumble and great rocks all around me forming a circle. In the center of the circle was where I stood and in front of me I could still see a vanishing silhouette of the blue-green barrier that had protected me. I looked around frantically before I spotted a male figure with a white hat on top of his hat running through the exploded wall along with his Swampert.

-And the more I learn about you… the cooler you become- I said in a low voice while trying to calm down. Then I went through the hole and to the lobby.

When I went there, I saw that the place had been already covered in flames and that there were a lot of people trying to reach the entrance door as soon as possible. The fire, smoke and frightened yells scared me to the end where I only wanted to get out of the place as soon as possible. Just then, an explosion came from what seemed to be the electric room. This only added more fire to the amount that was in the lobby. Some cracks appeared in the wall and some rumble fell from it. The place had become anything but stable and people became more desperate to go out of the building.

I myself, was too frightened to do anything more than to go with the flow and follow the people out of there. I looked around ready to spot Rub in the crowd of people who were running to the main doors, but I couldn't see him. "He'll already be outside when I get there" I thought before I entered the crowd trying to get out of the place in what seemed to be a "Human-slide".

Ruby's POV

I was running with Zuzu by my side into the lobby. The sight in there scared me, but not for the amount of fire and smoke that filled the place. What was horrifying is that every single person had succumbed to the panic. A lot of people were running everywhere, there was children crying everywhere and I could see older people also trying to get out too. The doors were packed of people who tried to get out as soon as possible not caring if there was someone hurt or anything like that. I was able to spot people trying to get the children out of the place safely as well as the older people, but most of the people were scared out of their minds.

For a moment I stood there without doing anything looking at the horrible view in front of me. It was the view of the "jungle law"(Editor's note, I'm leaving this the way it is, but if you're confused, it means 'Survival Instinct'), the view of the need to survive, the view of people who would do anything in their hands to get out of a life-threatening moment. It was those cases where everyone was told to not panic, but unlike in movies or even in simulations of the process. The sight of people running one past another, stomping in each other's feet, not caring who or what it was something I never wanted to see again. They looked so much like the people back then. Everywhere I had laid my eyes on, I would see those terrified eyes, those orbs claiming for the events to stop once for all.

Not wanting this to continue for another minute I started to run towards the people and try to calm them down, but I couldn't even get close to the crowd when a wall quite far from me exploded. The explosion threw me across the lounge, but luckily I fell on something not as hard as the floor. Noticing this I just stood up to find that my head had landed lying on top a seven year old boy, or that was what it seemed. I quickly looked at him and he seemed to be in pain, because he was crying and clutching his left leg. I soon noticed a deep purple bruise there and for the sight of it seemed to be broken.

I looked at the boy then and he seemed at the verge of tears.

-I'm sorry, are you okay?- I asked him.

-No, I got lost from my da-addy- he said then- and my leg hurts…

-Where is he?- I asked him- do you have any idea?

-We were in the stands, but when everything exploded I got separated from my daddy.

-Everything's going to be alright, don't worry- I said to him reassuringly- I have to get you out of here first…

I was saying, but then two older boys bumped into us knocking me and the boy down, them also falling to the ground. I suddenly recognized one of them to be Xavier, one of my rivals in the last round today in the contests. He looked at me with a angry glare.

-Get out of the way!- he said pushing me and the boy to the side and getting up to run out of the place- C'mon Ron we have to get out of here.

My anger towards him only rose then and I grabbed him by the wrist preventing him to him from running.

-What the heck do you think you're doing Xavier?- I shouted at him- He's just a kid, he's hurt and you pushed him aside not even thinking about helping him!

-What do you want me to do then?- he asked- I have to get out of here! I'm not gonna die…

He wasn't able to finish his sentence. I believe that the cause was either the smoke in the room got in his lungs or the glare I sent him. I have a hunch that it was the latter because this one was even fiercer that the one I sent him back on the stage, I believe. It's only one of the things I got from my father and not even thinking about it… I used it then.

-Boy, come here- I told the little boy who was at the verge of crying still clutching his left leg- this guy named Xavier is going to pick you up and you're going to get out of here with him, okay?

-What? I'm not going to…- Xavier yelled surprised before shutting up when I looked towards him with the same expression as before- Okay…

-But my daddy is still in there-said the kid almost sobbing- there are lotsa people inside too, more than here.

-Is that true?- I asked to Xavier's friend.

-Yeah, we're coming from there- he said.

-Okay…- I said turning to the boy then- Don't worry, your father is going to be just fine. Now, go!

-Don't go in there- said Xavier's friend- It's like hell!

-I'll be fine- I said- One more thing, I'm not asking a lot if I ask you to help a little, do I? Just do

what you feel like doing to help, but please do something- I asked him and he nodded- C'mon Zuzu we're going.

And with that I left them. Last time I looked at them I saw them going towards the entrance where a lot of people still struggled to get out of the place. I looked to the two entrances at both sides of the reception table, which had a hole on top and was covered by broken bricks from the left side, that lead to the stage, stands and the facilities in there. One of them was useless. Rubble and a pillar had fallen down and was blocking it. The other was not very used at the moment so I used this chance to go in there. That door was also half blocked due to a huge pillar that had fallen and was burning at the top. I was just able to pass the non-existing door before I saw that the place was covered in thick smoke.

All the curtains had fallen down and they were burning. I saw sparks coming from the electric system so that must've been partly the cause there, apart from the explosions that caused that wall in front of us to explode that is. I looked around and I saw all mostly of the wood and plastic-made stands burning also. I could hear shouts and yells from everywhere, and some people pushed past me in their way towards the lobby where I came from.

I started to cough then, all the smoke gathered made it hard to breath in the place. I then looked at a shining sign of an arrow marking a path to the emergency exits. I followed them with Zuzu by my side when I arrived to what seemed to a corner of the building. There was a huge pile of rubble where the door should've been and a pool of a red substance at the base of all that rubble, blood. I tried to look away from there and onto the other.

I looked by my side when I noticed a part of the ceiling falling down and was going to fall just on top of a man. Luckily a person that seemed her daughter pulled him out of the way and saved the man just in time. Looking for people inside to guide them to the main lobby, I found myself in the door I used to enter to that part of the building myself. I had heard an explosion coming from there before, and horrors I prayed to never come true happened when I saw the place blocked by an statue and for the other half of that burning pillar form before. I then noticed people to gather around the place before they figured out that they were stuck inside the building with no option to go out using any preexistent exit.

If panic had already taken place in the Contest's Hall before, this was something indescribable. Just like that people lost all hope because while they were trying to find their children, friends or even the exit… the last way out of the building had crumbled down, and like that their hope sank even lower. People started to cry, run all over the place, even some of them tried to pass through the burning pillars trying to desperately to get out. Some sent out their water types to stop the fire, clearly putting them into great danger. The water never really touched the fire because it evaporated from the heat even before hitting it. Chaos couldn't start to describe the scene in there. There had to be a way to calm them down or else they would die from stomping into each other in an stampede.

I went to the middle of the stage to see if the I could find someone to help me, but then a man ran past me kicking a black tube which was on the floor. When the tube rolled I heard a high-pitch sound coming from only one of the speakers in the large room. I then realized that the tube was the microphone the speaker used to present the show in there so I went directly to pick it up. I was surprised to know that one of them still worked, but I had no time to feel surprise, I had some shouting to do…

-PEOPLE!- I shouted- STOP RUNNING! RETURN YOUR POKEMON!

There was no response to my yelling because no one stopped running or doing whatever they were doing. They were still trying to go out, but had little success with it because the smoke filled air was making breathing a very difficult task for both humans and pokemon. I was starting to suffer from it too because I was coughing more and more. I had to use that microphone effectively or the number of injured people would only rise. Looking around I started to think of ways to save the largest amount of people possible.

I suddenly got an idea, but I realized that they would never listen to my words in their state. If I was an important person telling them what to do, this would be easy because at this moment they would cling into the smallest hint of hope there is… If I only was Red, Green or one of the Dexholders for a moment… Wait, THAT'S IT!

-LISTEN EVERYONE! MY NAME IS RED, AND I'M ONE OF THE POKEDEX HOLDERS!- I yelled and then I heard the yells stop for a moment- I'M ALSO STUCK IN HERE, BUT WITH YOUR HELP WE WILL BE ABLE TO LIVE THROUGH THIS!

After I said this the chaos was not as incredible as before. Some people had stopped running and was looking around trying to find the source of the voice. A lot of people started to gather in front of the fallen speaker just behind the judges table on the stage. That was the only usable speaker and even through the thick smoke I could see the crowd.

-IT'S TRUE THAT WE ARE STUCK IN THIS PLACE. ALL THE EXITS ARE BLOCKED SO DON'T EVEN TRY TO GO THROUGH THEM. IF YOU DO YOU'LL ONLLY WASTE TIME AND ENERGY- I said- THE FIRST YOU HAVE TO DO IS TO PUT SOME WET CLOTHES IN FRONT OF YOUR MOUTHS AND TO ADVANCE AS NEAR TO THE FLOOR AS POSSIBLE. THIS WILL MINIMIZE THE EFFECTS OF THE SMOKE.

-But what do we do after this?- I heard a woman yell in the crowd her voice one of pure fear- we'll die sooner or later.

-MY FRIENDS ARE ALL OUTSIDE THE BUILDING, SO THEY WILL SAVE US- I said- WE ONLY HAVE TO BE ALIVE UNTIL THEY DO. THEY ARE ALREADY TRYING TO DO THAT. THE PLAN IS VERY SIMPLE AND I ASK EVERYONE OF YOU TO TRUST ME. IF YOU CONTINUE LIKE BEFORE, YOU'LL DIE IN MINUTES.

-What do we do then Red?- asked a man then with a frightened tone.

-WE HEAD AND LOCK IN THE ONLY ROOM THAT HAVE WATER IN THE BUILDING, THE RESTROOMS. THEY ARE LARGE AND THEY CAN ACCOMMODATE A LOT OF PEOPLE. WE WILL HAVE TO BRING THE INJURED ONES INSIDE THERE AND STAY THERE UNTIL THEY RESCUE US- I told them- WE HAVE TO HOLD UNTIL THEY RESCUE US, THERE'S NOTHING MORE WE CAN DO NOW.

-So we help the people enter there and we stay there?- asked a teenager then.

\- YEAH, AND WE HAVE TO HURRY UP- I said- THE ONES WHO ARE OKAY WILL HELP ME WITH THE INJURED PEOPLE, BUT DON'T USE YOUR POKEMON. THE LARGEST AMOUNT OF POKEMON ARE USED TO CLEAR AIR AND WOULD DIE FROM THE SMOKE. THE ONLY ONES ALLOWED TO HELP ARE THE ONES WHO LIVE IN AREA WHERE THE AIR IS USUALLY POISONOUS OR THEY LIVE IN WETLANDS. WHILE INSIDE THE RESTROOMS, YOU MUST TRY TO MAKE AS MUCH NOISE AS POSSIBLE, THEY HAVE TO KNOW WHERE YOU ARE.

And surprisingly I found a lot of people shouting, but it seemed more of a war cry than a terrified yell. I threw the microphone aside and I went to the last place where I saw an injured person. She was just next to the door where I entered from. When I arrived there I saw an unconscious woman with her leg buried in rumble and blood falling from her head. I checked her respiration and she was alive so I told Zuzu to grab her while I helped him carry her. Just then the ground shaked a little and a great noise came from the other side of the wall, from the lobby. I went to look there and through the fire I saw that part of the ceiling had fallen just in front of the main door. Then I saw a man crawling away from it… he seemed to be alone in there and it was just as trapped as us. I saw his frightened face so I called for him then.

-Hey- I shouted at him- Are you okay?

-I'm trapped, help me!- he pleaded- the fire is gonna kill me!

-Are you okay, can you walk?- I asked.

-Yes I can… who are you?- he asked me not looking away from the fire that surrounded him.

-I'm Red, the Pokedex holder- I told him- Is there anyone else in here?

-RED? Oh my… help me! The ceiling fell when I was about to go out. It caught some people under it and I assume that they're badly injured or even…- he said before pleading again- help me please.

-Of course I'll help you, but you have to do something when you get outside- I told him, this was a very important thing.

-Wha -cough- whatever, Red- he said then.

-You have to search for Blue, Silver, or the Dexholder who is in charge of this building. If not, tell the police or anyone…- I started- You have to tell them this… All the people will be gathered in the bathrooms. There's fire and smoke everywhere, and there are a lot of injured people. They have to hurry or we'll all die. I'm helping the injured ones to go to the place, but they have to hurry. Is that clear?

-Yeah, I heard your speech -cough- before…- he said- I will tell them for sure.

-Okay now, you'll have to be quick. I -cough- will send one pokemon and she's going to open a path for you to go…

I then got Ruru's pokeball and I let my psychic type out. As soon as the Kirlia was out her horns glowed instantly a deep shed of red signaling that she was feeling a lot of the emotions of the present people in the building. She seemed pained from that, I could see it clearly.

-Ruru you have to be quick with this- I said- I want you to Teleport yourself at the other side of this wall and then use Psychic with some rubble to let the man that is there escape. It's very important so please give your best effort. Then return to my side and I will let you rest. This smoke is not good for you and all those feelings aren't either.

When I ended telling her what to do she nodded and disappeared in a blur. Seeing this I got to Zuzu's side and started to carry the woman with our combined effort. We were heading to the closest bathroom we could find. After two minutes Ruru teleported by my side again and informed me that she was successful. I thanked her great effort and recalled herself in the safety of her pokeball. After some minutes we were able to reach the place we were heading to and I entered the room. I then saw that this room was already packed of people tending to the injured ones. I left the woman there and a little boy came running towards her as just as she saw her. Not waiting for more I went outside again to find more people.

As minutes passed the building was losing every single sign of its previous stability. Parts of the ceiling was falling everywhere and the inner walls were also crumbling down. The first rest room where I left that woman was packed full so everyone was bringing the people to the others. Due to all the damage that the fire had caused, one restroom had its door blocked from outside so no one could go there anymore. The smoke wasn't gathering as much as before at the building due to the holes in the roof, but it was still difficult to breath there. When I picked up the third person I finally acknowledged the amount of stress that my body had suffered.

I had been in there coordinating for a lot of time and the previous days hadn't been quite quiet either. My body was moving slower than before and I had to struggle to carry the man even with my pokemon's help. In this situation is where Zuzu's fins became the most useful item. Using them as a radar we could find people quite easily and due to his strength he supported the main part of the man's weight. When we finally left him in the third room we found I heard noises coming from the other side of the wall that led to outside the building. Seeing this I felt a great wave of relief. This whole hell was going to end in minutes, or less because a great crack formed on the wall then and I could hear Red at the other side commanding his Poli to use Focus Punch again.

Just then Zuzu pulled my jacket and pointed at his fins again. I knew what this meant that he had sense more movement outside the rest room. I looked back where the noise was getting more and more clear each second and then towards the door that led to hell. I knew that a lot of time had passed until the fire appeared inside so the building had to be very weak at the moment. I closed my fists again and I opened the door silently towards the burning hell. Panting and moving slowly I got out of the room. Zuzu looked at me with a look that was full of worry then, but I smiled at him.

-It's not your fault… I told you to point me every -cough - time you sensed someone. Now where is this person?- I asked him, but when he pointed at the direction I felt surprised…- He is somewhere up the stands?

Diamond's POV

I slowly opened my eyes. My vision was blurry still, but it became clear as seconds passed. I started to move when I noticed a wet piece of cloth on my forehead. As I tried to move, I felt a sharp pain around my stomach. Just then I started to hear some noises, or voices. I could recognize the both of them everywhere. Those were the voiced of my childhood friends Pearl and Platina Berlitz or "Missy". When I took the piece of cloth from my head I saw that it was a wet handkerchief with the Berlitz symbol on it.

-I'm just saying that maybe wasn't a very good idea to head towards this bathroom- said Pearl's voice.

-I know, but what more could we do… We had to help Dia- said Missy then.

-Why the loud voices- I asked. I'm not one to complain that much, but my head was hurting like hell.

-Dia!/Diamond!- shouted my two friends then.

They all started running towards me. Pearl was the first to arrive and hugged me tightly then. I hugged back then. I looked at my female friend and she was just on her knees smiling at us with that angelic face of hers.

-I'm so glad you're okay- she said then when Pearl broke the embrace.

-What happened to me?- I asked them.

-You don't remember?- asked Pearl then and I shook my head in denial- You got hit by some rubble while we were trying to escape from the fire. You fainted and you were injured in your ribcage and head where two bricks hit you.

-Then we heard Red speak through one of the speakers and say that we needed to bring the injured ones to the rest rooms where water is available- said Missy then- So we brought you here. What we don't know if they will find us now. We are up the stands since it was the closest place to go.

-How long I've been out?- I asked then.

-20 minutes, but things has not improved much… We have prevented the smoke from entering here putting our wet jackets at the door holes- Pearl said- but we've got to go out of here quickly.

-Let's go then- I said- I'm okay now, we can go…

Then I stood up with Missy's help. My ribs hurt so much I was having trouble doing it so I had to put my arm around her to steady myself. She did the same to help me be able to walk. Then Pearl headed right to the door, but he wasn't able to arrive when the door broke due to a pillar falling on it. The pillar was covered in flames and occupied most of the path so we couldn't get out. The fire quickly spread through it and towards the furniture inside the room setting the whole place on fire in a matter of minutes. I looked at my friend and they were stuck in the same place still. Too frightened to do anything. I took out one pokeball then, but I never got the chance to use it because Missy spoke.

-You can't Diamond!- she said- Your pokemons will die from the smoke. They're not used to fight in these conditions and they won't be able to do much with their difficulties to breath.

-But we have to use something… if not we'll die in here- I said then- And I won't let you…

-Is -cough- anyone in there?- I heard a voice from outside, it seemed a boy's voice.

-Yeah! We're 3 children inside- yelled Pearl- We are trapped and we can't get out. This place is burning and covered with smoke too.

-Stay away from the door, I'll open a path!- the boy said and after that he just shouted one command- Hydropump and then use Rock Smash!

With that we all backed down from the door and we heard a "crack". Just then I saw a figure come through the smoke… due to it I couldn't see the person very clearly so I got in front of Platina defensively.

-Who are you?- I asked the boy who stopped in his tracks.

-It's not really the time to do this boy- he said- you're smart and cautious, but we have to hurry… this place won't last very long…

-No, tell me who you are first- I said.

I couldn't be to confident about anything at the moment. He could be one of those bounty hunters that were after Missy for a ransom. This almost happened before, but luckily the police stopped them, but now I was the one protecting her. As I said this the building started to shake violently. Huge cracks appeared in the walls and ceiling.

-I'm Red!- he said- I can't prove it or anything, but that's who I am… Now follow me –cough,cough- we don't have time!

-Diamond… I believe him…- said Missy by my side- Look he's got red eyes…

-Okay then what do we have to…- I wasn't able to finish the sentence because then the floor between the boy who claimed to be Red and the three of us cracked open.

I looked around to see the building almost split in half in the same direction as the huge crack on the floor. The crack was amazing in size, almost a car could be able to fall through it. Then the boy shouted again.

-Do you guys believe in me?- he asked- If you want to live, you'll have to do it. Jump inside the crack!

-What?- yelled Pearl.

Then I noticed something weird about Red. He was wearing something on his head, but it wasn't a cap. In fact it seemed more of a white hat. I stopped my train of thought then and grabbed Pearl's wrist with one hand and Missy's right hand with my other. After one last brief glance towards the boy who was walking towards the other end of the crack and sighing soundly… I jumped in with them.

Green's POV

-Green we have to end this now!- Sapphire told me while fighting by my side.

Things didn't look very nice for us. We all had lost one pokemon except Yellow who was still fighting along her two Pikachus. Silver's Weavile had fainted, the same as Aero and Rono. They all were able to put a good fight, but a Destiny Bond was the end for Sapphire's steel type and a lucky Guillotine by their Crawdaunt knocked out Red's flying type. Luckily their numbers had decreased a lot. We were now fighting a 6 vs. 5 match, but there was one problem. Dono had only resisted this much using Endure and with one more hit he would be finished. Both Pikachus were very tired too, but that was the case with all of our pokemon. Bull had suffered a lot to defeat the Hitmolee and Charizard had been fighting for a lot of time. Toro was still good to go, but she had received some water type attacks in the crossfire.

Their situation was better because their pokemon were all in a good shape and each one was controlling one of them. Malcolm was using his last pokemon being a tremendous Metagross. One of the girls was using the Crawdaunt, while the other had a Camerupt out. The bronze belts had a Quagsire out and the Tyranitar. Every single one of them was a very strong pokemon so we were having a hard time with our pokemon. Event that fact we were going to win…

-You're right Sapphire… Charizard use Wing attack on the Quagsire!

-Water gun to the lizard!- yelled the man and the attacks collided. Charizard was able to cut through the attack with his glowing wing, but received a lot of damage from it too.

-Pika Iron tail on the Quagsire too! Chuchu Thunderbolt the Crawdaunt!- yelled Yellow.

-Metagross use Meteor mash with that elephant!- yelled Malcolm- then Psychic on the Blaziken.

-Dono use Endure again… the use Mud shot!- I yelled, but this time I wasn't so lucky and the attack failed. The Meteor Mash knocked my pokemon out- Blaziken use Flamethrower to it!

-Tyranitar fight that Iron Tail with Dragon Claw!- yelled the guy at the right.

-Camerupt use Eruption!

-No you won't…. Bull use Hyperfang on it before he does!- and doing some damge the attack was stopped in half. Not completely, but it did less damage than what would've happened.

After this round of attacks we were even in numbers, but not in stamina… We had an agreement in what to do in this cases a kind of emergency plan.

-Green, I'm going to disobey the rules… - Said Sapphire then- I'm sorry… .

-No don't… stick to the plan! We can win this without…- I stopped talking to her when I saw her face.

Her eyes were almost pleading me to stop this already, to finish it already. I saw the worry in them, the worry she had for our friend… I knew that my concern was huge too, but hers seemed almost unbearable. It reminded me so much from the face she made when she got of Pilo that day 5 years ago. I couldn't deny her this and I didn't want to either. That wasn't the time to be cautious… That was the time to end this.

-Okay! Yellow you too!- I said- Silver stay aside.

-Hell no! Bull use Screech! Full power!- he said with a smirk- Now you can proceed.

The Screech affected both trainers and pokemon creating a perfect opening for our attacks to hit. I held my hand up with three fingers in the air starting the countdown. 3…2…1…

-Bast Burn!- me and Sapphire yelled at the same time.

-Volt tackle!- yelled Yellow to her two rodents.

Two things happened while they were still recovering from the previous attack. The two Pikachus started running towards the foes at great speed while covering themselves in yellow sparks. As they got close to their targets they moved to be running side by side while the energy around them rose extremely. The other was that both fire types released their best attacks at the same time. The two powerful beams went straight towards the enemies until they clashed with each other. Surprisingly the two attacks fused and the beam grew a lot stronger than before.

BOOM!

That was the sound that created the four attacks colliding at the same place with the 5 foes there. A huge cloud of smoke appeared then and I heard the cries of the pokemon too. Those four attacks had been our best combination so far and I was so sure that they were all fainted by now. When the smoke began to clear I stepped forward to get close to them, but then I saw a cloaked man by the 5 people.

-Disappointing… simply disappointing…- he said towards the ones on the ground- I should erase your memories right now, but then I would have to pay for your incompetence.

-Who are you?- I asked to the man then.

-You don't need to know- he said- But don't worry… we'll see each other again. Grumpig, Teleport!

And just like that all of them disappeared from their place. When the smoke cleared completely Silver picked the girl again from the ground and Yellow came by my side. She pointed at Sapphire who was yet running towards the fallen building. I nodded to her and we ran all ran after her. We arrived there no more than a minute after that and we found Crystal who had finished taking care of someone. When she and Emerald saw us they joined us to the front of the ex-Contest's Hall where Red, Gold, and Blue were there trying to extinguish the fire completely.

When we arrived there I had no time to ask anything before being cut by Sapphire.

-Red! Blue! Gold! Are you okay? Where is…- she yelled, but wasn't able to continue…

What cut her speech was the look on all of their faces. They answered her question completely. Sapphire then fell down on her knees and I could see tears falling again from her eyes. I looked around only to see 7 sad faces.

-I'm sorry Sapphire- started Red- We couldn't find him. We were able to take almost everyone out before it crumbled, but we never saw him.

-This can't be true…- whispered Crystal then when Emerald held his "sister's" hand tightly.

-I'm so sorry...- said Blue then- We couldn't do anything for…

-SWAMPERT!- was the yell that surprised everyone in there. It came from the other side of the building.

Blue's POV

-We have to go and see what is that…- said Yellow sadly- It's our job.

-Yeah- I said while we started to go to the place where the sound came from.

We were going there with an absolute silence. Silver joined soon after leaving that girl with the doctors. I was holding Sapphire's hand while walking. I could see that she was very sad, and was struggling to stop crying. Emerald was at the verge of tears too and Crystal was walking with an arm around his body. All this changed when we could see where the sound came from. There was a massive hole on the ground and there were three people outside. They were the same children that sat in front of us when the contests took place. The black haired guy was sitting up.

Seeing this Red and Green rushed to the place when we arrived there at a slower pace. Red shaked the blonde guy until it woke up while Diamond, I believe it was his name, did the same with the girl. When they all had woken up they looked surprised at us and then turned towards Red.

-Thanks Red… without you… we wouldn't be alive- said the girl.

-Yeah, thanks for that- said Pearl- you were amazing!

-Sorry for doubting you… you're awesome- said Diamond- You all are!

-Doubting me? What did I do?- asked Red- I don't understand anyth…

-PLATINA!- was a yell that came from behind us then.

I looked back only to see that it was the man that was yelling at the officers before. The girl looked up and smiled warmly.

-Father!- she shouted and lunged herself into his open arms.

-Oh my god Platina… I thought I lost you- I heard Sapphire start to sob again at that- Are you okay? Are you okay Diamond, Pearl?

-Yes, we are sir- said Diamond before clutching his stomach in pain.

-Diamond got hurt inside- explained Platina- before Red saved us.

-We'll go to my nearest hospital right away then- said the man before looking towards us, he approached us and talked- I can't thank you enough for rescuing my daughter and her two friends. I owe you that much that I could never pay you.

-We didn't really do that much- said Sapphire then sadly.

-Don't be so modest. You're heroes .You all deserve everything in this world- he said then giving us a card- this is my number… If you ever need something just call me and I'll do my best to help you. Now I must go to the hospital with these three- he said before turning once again- And thank you so much.

With that the man left while the three kids turned and waved and thanked us aloud one last time before leaving the 9 of us there. I looked at our surroundings once again while we were walking back and again we all were in silence. Not a word or a sound apart from the rustling our feet did with the burned grass was made. This lasted until another sound was made, but we never did that sound.

-SWAMPERT!- was the shout again and we all turned to see where it came from.

Not surprisingly we could see a blue pokemon get out of the hole where we found those 3 kids before. I looked at the pokemon curiously because it seemed to be holding something in his arms, and it seemed something quite big. I then noticed Sapphire's eyes widen at the sight. She rubbed her eyes twice before I saw a tear fall down her face before stopping. She he only said two words that put us into action.

-I-It's Rub…- she said.

Those were the words that made everyone run towards the place. Sappphire was the first to arrive, but stopped a little far from him. Then all of us surrounded the pokemon, who was Zuzu and the boy in his arms. I looked at him and saw that he had his clothes torn a little. His had had some burns at the top and left a little of black hair to be seen, but not much. His trousers' knees were totally torn and he had some burnt marks in his left arm, but nothing too serious. Green then checked his pulse and sighed.

-He's alive, but he's unconscious. We should bring him to the hospital now…- Green said then.

-I'll go- said Red- I'm borrowing your Mantine Emerald.

-Sure- he said.

-Don't you want to go Sapphire?- I asked her then.

-I'm sorry. I just… can't- she said then and suddenly started to run away from the place.

-What the matter with her?- asked Gold- Where is she going?

-I'll follow her and make sure she doesn't do anything stupid- I told them- she is just… reminiscing to many things I suppose. Come to my apartment when you're finished I'll prepare something to eat.

-Okay!- they said when I followed Sapphire, who was heading towards the Academy.

I followed her and she stopped just in front of her old apartment. Seeing her standing there I went and pulled her into a comforting embrace. When I broke it, I led her towards our place to sleep. As soon as she entered I told her to go to sleep and that I would wake her up when the boys arrived. She nodded and entered what was her room and I left her there. I went towards the kitchen to prepare something before the others arrived. I knew she wasn't sleeping because I kept hearing sobs and sniffles all the time.

After half an hour I heard a knock on the door and Green arrived. I heard Sapphire's door shut after that indicating she had checked who had entered. I then went towards him and I hugged him strongly. I also needed the comfort. I had been of the people in charge of the building and still I was unable to help the only friend I had in there. The one I vowed to save.

-How are you?- asked Green in a worried tone.

-I could be better… I wasn't able to help him Green- I said- I don't know how he survived, but I couldn't help him do it. I promised to Sapphire that he would be fine, but I couldn't do anything. I felt so useless…

I couldn't continue because my mouth got covered by his. It was a sweet comforting kiss the one he was giving me. For a moment I forgot all the problems. The kiss lasted for half a minute and when he broke it he smiled.

-I also felt useless, but he's alive. Injured, but alive nonetheless- he told me- You helped a lot of people in there so don't dare to talk down of yourself.

-Thanks Green… I really needed it- I told him hugging him one last time.

-I'm only returning the favor my girlfriend did to me, so anytime Blue…-he said smiling- How is she?

-She's worse than I was. I let her sleep in her room, but it's clear that she couldn't fall asleep- I said- I've heard her cry a lot.

Then I heard two knocks on the door and when I opened all the other Dexholders except Red entered the room. I could see a lot of emotions in all the faces there. Feelings of joy, worry, anger and sadness were present in each face.

-How went the things I asked you to do?- Green said.

-We tied everyone of them down with the help of the officers- said Emerald.

-The firefighters extinguished the fire completely and they'll start looking through the rubble tomorrow morning- added Silver.

-And the Police said that they would deliver those grunts to the Association when they got there- Gold said.

-I explained everything to Prof. Oak- said Crystal- What about you?

-I talked with the Pokemon Association and they want to meet us to discuss the issue with those grunts- Green said.

-Okay, but this time we'll all be going there- I said- This way we will be able to explain everything better to them.

-It's a good idea-Green said- Now we better end preparing our meal.

-Sure- some of them said as me, Yellow and Green entered the kitchen and continued to make sandwiches and make a great salad.

Gold, Silver and Emerald were setting the table up while Crystal talked to Prof. Elm explaining him what had happened on the sofa. Just then there were two knocks more at the door and I went to open it, but I found out that someone had beat me to it. Not surprisingly Sapphire had been the one to open the door and found Red standing there. She looked down before speaking.

-I-Is he alright?- she asked as all of us paid attention to the conversation.

-He's fine. He had some bruises and burns, but nothing too serious- Red started to explains smiling weakly- He breathed in a lot of smoke though. That and the fact that he was exhausted made him to lose consciousness. He will spend the night at the hospital, but tomorrow he will be able to continue his life normally.

-That's good… to… hear…- said Sapphire as she fell to the ground.

-Sapphire!- yelled Yellow running to her side.

I then picked her up and I saw that she was sleeping. She had clear marks of tears down he face.

-Don't worry, she just asleep- I told her- she's had quite some rough days. She's just exhausted. Crystal, help me bring her to her bed.

-Sure- she said putting one arm below her shoulders and helping me bring her to her room.

When we had done that we closed the door and went towards the table to eat something. We had a meaningful conversation then. Some hard thing were discussed. After finishing our meal we decided to let the day end then once for all. After saying goodbye to my companions I left a plate on the table with the remains of the food for Sapphire, she would be hungry when she woke up. Just like that another day ended in my life, one that I would never want to experiment again.

**28****h**** of October 7:36 am**

I woke up at the sound on my alarm clock again. After the events of the previous day, I realized that I still had to go to the Academy to start the first day after the exam's period. I lazily stood up before recalling all the events that took place from that Friday to this right time…

I went out of my room to check out on Sapphire, but what I found surprised me… She wasn't there.

* * *

**So that's the end of this chapter.  
**

**This chapter was hard to write for two reasons: 1- I tried to created a chaotic situation, trying to make it believable. I'm quite pleased with the result and I hope that I accomplished that. 2- I could write for a short amount of time each time because university has started full power this year. I hope that I'll get the hang of it quickly and start having more time to write.**

**-IMPORTANT! The next chapter will be an explanation one... This is the chapter where you'll learn the 90% of the plot of this story. I have beeen leaving some things here and there, but in this one there will be a major explanation.**

** IF you want to guess this will be the last opportunity (I'm planning a prize for the one who guesses it better). I don't mind if you want to PM me or leave a Review to enter this... let's say it contest. I will not comment the part of the Review regarding to the guessing of the plot and I will name the winner.I won't be taking into account, for this competition, GUEST reviews. I can't contact you so it's impossible for me to know who's behind it, I'm sorry.  
**

**After saying all this I only have to thank you guys and LC5 before the usual... RIEVIEW and STAY TUNNED!**


	24. Chapter 24: A story to comfort

**Welcome everyone to the 24th cahpter of this fic!**

**Again, I'm so sorry it took a while to update... I was very busy so it took me a while to write it... ALso if I were you I would expect the next chapter to come in about 2 or 3 weeks, becaus I have the first exams' period of the semester (and I have to concentrate on them, I hope you understand).**

**TIME WITH REVIEWS will be at the end of the chapter... If you don't want spoilers, read the chapter first and then read my reply. This chapter is one of the most important ones so read it cautiously. Some of the shortest sentences will play the most important parts of the story.**

**As for now I don't have anything else to say... SO I pass the word to my editor.**

**LexClone5: (sitting down with a bowl of soup) I have absolutely nothing to say, so get out of my house.**

**DISCLAIMER: We do not own pokemon, or Adventures/Special (depending on your preference), or BLECH, the Potato Knight...**

**LC5: DAMN IT CLONES, QUIT SCREWING WITH MY CUE CARDS!**

**READ and ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 24: A story to comfort**

Blue's POV

I woke up at the sound on my alarm clock again. After the events of the previous day, I realized that I still had to go to the Academy to start the first day after the exam's period. I lazily stood up before recalling all the events that took place from that Friday to this right time…

I went out of my room to check out on Sapphire, but what I found surprised me… She wasn't there. I panicked a little and I went to search for her inside the house. I looked at the bathroom, kitchen, her room again, but I didn't find her. Just then an empty plate on top of the table with a note attached to it got my attention. The plate was the one I had left the night before and, as expected, it was completely empty. Then I read the note.

"I left before you woke up. I'm ok, but I won't be going to the Academy today… Tell Emerald for me. Sorry if I made you worry.

-Sapphire."

I sighed then. I remembered those times when we didn't see her for 3 or 4 days. This happened mostly in the first years in the Academy. After her first birthday party she spent 4 days inside her apartment without going out or even answering our calls. She only came out when we contacted Prof. Birch and he came to see her. Being away from her father and mostly the still recent death of her friend, mentor, support (LC5: So Sapphire is an ADC, League of Legends joke), and crush had been too much for her to endure. This had happened after that four or five times, but she seemed to recover more quickly every time. I didn't want this to happen again, so I would tell the others when we would meet. Plus if what Green told us is true, we would have to look after her some more.

_27__th__ of October (9:45 pm)_

_The eight Dexholders were having our dinner after me and Crystal brought Sapphire to her bedroom. The dinner had been quite silent at the moment. Everyone was tired and the emotions during the day had clearly taken a toll out of everyone. When we were almost finished Green spoke for the first time of the night._

_-I have something important to discuss guys- he said- I have a fear, and I want to see if it's just me and the person who induced this fear to me or if anyone has the same feeling as us._

_-What is it?- asked Crystal- And who induced that fear to you?_

_-The person was Rub…- he said- Do you all remember on Friday when we were having lunch after the fight at his apartment, don't you?_

_-Yeah, when we talked about Sapph's apartment and where Sapphire would sleep from then on- said Emerald._

_-Yeah, that one- Green continued- but that's not the issue I want to talk you about._

_-Was when he said that he admired us, isn't it?-said Gold- I always had thought that he wouldn't care that much…_

_-I didn't either, but you're wrong again- Green then said- Silver, you remember the question he asked us, am I right?_

_-I believe that you mean when he asked if any organization had ever focused in one of us more than the others- Silver said._

_-I remember Rub asking that- said Yellow- Do you believe he is right?_

_-Yeah- Green said- sadly I have a hunch that he is right._

_-I assume you also have a hunch on who this ones are focused- Red said- Who is it?_

_-Sapphire- Green answered- I believe it's her._

_-Why?- asked Emerald- It's not like she is the best battler. Maybe she is better than me, but Red and you are stronger than her… And she is not related to the "head" of this organization, like Silver was, I suppose._

_-You're right, Emerald- said Silver- but there could be plenty of reasons for her being the main target._

_-So you believe that too?- asked Emerald surprised._

_-Yeah- answered Silver- I do._

_-Why?- asked Gold- If you are saying such an important thing, you have to have some proof._

_-When Rub said that, he was looking directly at her- said Green-And I don't think this is a coincidence._

_-It kinda makes sense…- I said then- If we think about the times where we battled them it makes sense._

_-What happened in them that makes you say that?- asked Red- I wasn't by her side the two last times… The first one I was caught in the flying ambush, and the second I was in charge about the fire along with you Blue… Remind me to talk about something that happened today relating that when we're done please._

_-Sure- said Yellow curiosity filling her voice._

_-So back to the topic… this is what happened- said Silver- The first time Blue, Sapphire, Crystal and I were separated from the rest of you. You fought that ambush while we fought against 10 people. We already explained to you that battle, so you know that while we were battling 2 grunts each Sapphire was holding her own against four of them._

_-Yeah, you already told us that…-said Yellow- You believe that's a proof?_

_-There's more to it than that…- said Green after nodding to her- Remember all the battles against them we've had until now… Think about it and tell me who's the only one of us who has batted against every single one of the executives…_

_We all thought a little, but there wasn't much to think about. The answer was clear: Sapphire. Last Friday after the ambushes, when she fought those two and today too. Her house had also been destroyed by them._

_-Sapphire…- I sighed- and we have to take into account that her apartment was destroyed by them too._

_-Another clue that led me to my conclusion- said Green- And what made it even clearer to me was while Emerald, Crystal, and Gold went to help you guys, the executive grunts never chased you. They stuck fighting the four of us._

_-So assuming that this is true, which I really hope it isn't- said Emerald- what do we do?_

_-We have to keep an eye on her- said Crystal-until we talk with the Pokemon Association at least._

_-Okay, Blue since she's living with you…- said my boyfriend._

_-Yeah, don't worry- I said._

_We all kept silent for a little while. I assume that everyone was thinking about Sapphire and her situation. She sure is not the luckiest girl I know… She's one of the sweetest people I have ever met and one of the most caring too, so why did all the bad things were always directed to her. She didn't deserve it. It was always her or someone who she cared a lot for that ended suffering for the ideas of some crazy organization that only seeks power and dominance. Finally Red broke the silence._

_-Now that this is settled…- said Red then- I have a thing to discuss with you._

_-What thing Red?- said Yellow curiously._

_-I don't know what happened today there, but the people we saved were acting really weird…- he said._

_-Weird?- asked Gold- They were fans of course they were acting weird…_

_-Not that kind of weird Gold… They were acting like I had saved them all, like I had been in there with them and guided them out- he said- People kept telling me that if it wasn't for my speech they would be dead, or that my plan came out perfectly. Even when I brought Rub to the hospital, they stopped and thanked me just like the kids back there where we found Rub. It's really weird._

_-Did you go inside?- asked a very worried Yellow._

_-No, of course not…- Red said looking at her- How could I? All the entrances and exits were blocked and the furthest I was able to enter was to the bathrooms to take injured people out._

_And I never did a plan or a speech. I'm so confused right now._

_Just then the last words of the judge that got out of the building and who explained to me everything that was happening in there came to my mind._

_-I know why- I said then surprising them all- I know why they think that._

_-Then explain…- said Red- I want to know the reason._

_-That judge we found explained that someone had talked through the speakers and that he told everyone to go and gather around the bathrooms. It was the best option, because it's the only room with water. He said that it was you who did it._

_-But I never said that- said Red._

_-I know… he also said that you helped him to get out safely and to tell us where the people were- I explained to them._

_-That means that someone spoke in your name Red- said Gold cheerfully._

_-But I can't understand why they used your name Red…- said Emerald- that person could've helped as well using his name._

_-We, as Dexholders, have a reputation Emerald…- explained Silver- We have helped bring down several organizations so they look up to us. Our name has power, and quite a lot for what we have seen… Someone said that he was Red to give the people hope and more chances to survive._

_-This time we are not the heroes in this situation…- said Yellow- this person is the real hero._

_-Yes he is… But that's a thing to worry about. We need to be careful- said Crystal bringing some common sense to the conversation, as usual- If our names have such effect on people, just think about the things someone could do if they had wrong intentions… unlike that person._

_-Crystal's right- said Green- we have to be more careful from now on… but there's really nothing much we can do about it right now…_

_-We could tell the Association- said Red- they could have a good idea for once… But I highly doubt it._

_-Just another thing before we head to our homes- said Green- You see the grunts burned the pokeballs that hold mine, Silver's and Yellow's pokemon. Right now some of them are trapped inside and the ones outside at in our homes. What do we do about that?_

_-Just give them to me- said Emerald- I know how to open them without harming the pokemon inside. You will have to catch them with a new one because that one will be useless from now one._

_-That's not a problem- said Yellow._

_-How much time do you need for that?- asked Silver._

_-I'll do it tomorrow after school- said the shortest one of us- by dinner time it will be done._

_-Thanks…- said Green to him- I'll go buy the pokeballs then. Do you think that the Association will pay for them? Not very likely is it?_

_-We can always try asking them when we go talk to them…-said Crystal yawning-Well I'm going home, tomorrow school is getting back to normal again- she added before Gold only fell down after hearing that making all of us smile. Normally a huge roar of laughter would've happened, but today… the mood wasn't that great._

That conversation had left me with more doubts than answers. Was Sapphire the target? Why her? I had no answer for them. I also didn't have a clear answer as to why she left. It was clear that she was upset, but… about what? I mean she's done a great job fighting those organizations and nobody could deny that. I then feared for her a little when I realized that she was alone wherever she was. She wanted to be alone, but could I allow it? I decided to ask the others' opinion when I see them in… Crap! 5 minutes!

I then had a quick breakfast and I ate my breakfast as fast as I could and I went out of the apartment. I saw them all gathered around at our usual meeting point in mornings. They waved to me when they spotted me, but I could see some surprise in their noticeably tired faces.

-Hi Blue!- said Crystal- Uhm… Where's Sapphire?

-She left the apartment before I woke up… She left me a note saying that she was alright, but that she wouldn't go to the Academy today- I explained- After the talk we had tonight… do you think that it's safe for her?

-I say that we leave her be for the moment- said Yellow- She's strong so nothing will happen with her. That's happened some times before, remember?

-Yeah, but if my worries are true, we shouldn't allow her to wonder all alone for a large amount of time- said Green- we'll leave her be until the classes end, and then we will ask her to come back.

-Seems like a good idea- said Red.

-That way she could talk to us about her problems, I don't like seeing her like that- said Emerald- She seemed so upset before she ran…

-You didn't even see anything about her being upset Emerald- said Silver seriously.

-What do you mean with that?- asked Emerald but he got no response when Yellow shook her head towards him.

Due to the conversation we were walking in silence. Gold was leading the group in front of Red and Yellow who were walking next to each other. Emerald was walking at Crystal's side while I was walking behind them. Then I heard Green and Silver talking behind us about something. Then an idea to cheer everyone up came to me.

-How about, after we finish our classes we go to see how's Rub doing in the hospital?- I asked them- He will be happy to see us there.

-That's a good idea actually…- said Gold.

-Actually? What is this supposed to mean Mr. I-need-Blue-to-defend-me-from-a-fan?- I asked him.

There was a moment of silence before I saw Crystal burst out laughing and the others following her. Gold flinched noticeably, but I saw him chuckling a little too. The tension that was built up a moment ago seemed to decrease a little.

It was clear that the events had caught to us a little because we haven't had a good laugh since the Contests started. We still had to hear the news about the issue and everyone was scared to know the number of people that were caught in the event. Not to say that we were sure that there were people that weren't able to come out alive from there…

-Well it's settled then, we'll go visit Rub after the classes- said Silver- but first we have something to deal with.

When he said that we all looked at the direction he was pointing at and we flinched at the sight. Just like that day after Sapphire's birthday, the entrance was packed full of fans, making a path in the middle of them. When one of them spotted us a huge roar could be heard. We looked towards each other and after sighing… we started to walk towards the crowd. This was going to be like hell.

Ruby's POV

I slowly began to open my eyes, but I closed them quickly due to all the light that was entering the room. I started to open them again, but all the sun was blinding me, and the white walls didn't really help. Wait... white? My room's not white. I opened my eyes quickly and I scanned my surroundings. White, everything was pure white. The bed, the wall, the ceiling, the wardrobe and even the little table near the bed where my bag and my hat were. I also noticed that I was wearing the same clothes as the night before, except for my jacket who was hung up in the wardrobe.

Just then I realized that I had a oxygen mask on my face. I looked at my arms in search of any tubes or needles, but I never found any. I took out my mask before looking at my PokeGear. It was 11:28 am. So I was on a hospital with a mask on my face and the last thing I remember is… telling Zuzu to use Dig when the three kids and I jumped inside the crack in the Contest's Hall. I was able to remember everything that happened before that so that convinced myself that I was okay. I quickly looked around to grab my hat, but then I saw a paper on top of the desk. I read it, but it only said the treatment the doctors gave to me and the things I had come with to this place. To sum up it said that I had arrived unconscious, with some burns and bruises in my arms and legs and after breathing smoke for a dangerous amount of time. The treatment was simple… they had put me an oxygen mask to help clean my lungs of the Carbon Monoxide and Dioxide and treated my wounds. Just when I finished reading it I heard a female voice from behind me…

-Feeling better I see…- said a young woman, probably in her early twenties, in a white coat- How long have you been up?

-For about ten minutes miss- I said politely.

-C'mon only because I'm the head doctor in this flat doesn't meant that I'm that old…- she said with a laugh then before getting back to business- Are you feeling better? Does it hurt anywhere?

-I don't think so- I said- How did I come here?

-Well it's understandable that you ask that, since you arrived unconscious- she said- You know? Not everyone has the honor of being carried to the hospital by one of the Dexholders… Red brought you and stayed with you until we had checked your body. He waited for us to finish while sitting outside the room. When we told him everything he thanked us and went home.

"So they were the ones that found me… Quite lucky, I am" I thought before she talked again.

-I must add that one of them came to see you before- she said- Also one of the Dexholders. You're quite lucky to know them. I would love that Sapphire came to visit me, I'm such a big fan of her! Well her and Gold, and Red, and every single one of them!

-Sapphire came?- I asked then scared for a moment.

-Yeah, but something was odd. After the nurse showed her your room she reached for the doorknob, but before touching it she stepped back- she explained- She lowered her head and after thanking the nurse she ran away from the hospital. The nurse said that she seemed very upset and at the verge of crying.

-Can I ask you what happened yesterday at the Contest's Hall?- I asked still confused about her behavior.

-Yeah, it seems that some organization attacked it. The news said that it was a new one, because it's the first time they attacked. They were dressed in blue and red clothes- she explained- The Dexholders were able to beat them while they also helped the people inside like you escape. All of the people who came here says that Red really saved them inside the building. They say that they would be all dead now if not for him.

-Yes, you could say that- I told her smiling weakly at the irony. I didn't mind it a little bit.

-So are you sure that nothing hurts you anymore?- she asked and I nodded in confirmation- Then I will allow you to go home now. Normally you wouldn't check out until tomorrow, but due to the incident yesterday we are almost full and we need every single room we have. You shouldn't go to the Academy until the day after tomorrow and I have to ask you to get a lot of rest for today and tomorrow.

-Okay…- I said- So that's everything? I can leave now?

-I'll have to sign you the check out first, but yeah you will be able to go in about ten minutes. Give me this paper and I'll return it after I sign it- she said pointing at the paper in my hand.

I gave it to her and she went out of the room leaving me alone again. I looked around for a bit before I put my hat on my head again. I again felt comfortable again. Such a simple piece of cloth and the amount of comfort it provided me… something hard to understand if you weren't in my shoes. I went to the bathroom and when I got back I just looked at my bag and I looked to see if there was anything missing in there. I found everything inside and I closed it then. Finally I put on my shoes and I waited for the doctor to come back. Five minutes after that she came back and gave me the same paper.

-All you have to do is to give this paper in the reception and they'll allow you to go- she said looking at me- You put your hat back I see… it quite impressive what you have under it, isn't it? Can I ask you how you got it?

-I'm not quite comfortable talking about it… and it's something in the past, so there's no point in thinking about it- I said to her- Can you keep it a secret? I don't want everyone to ask me about it.

-Sure… I was just curious- she said while we got out of the room walking next to me - So this said, be more careful and get a lot of rest. Like that you'll get better in no time.

-Thanks for everything- I said.

-It's our job- she said before entering into another room.

Like that I went to the reception of the hospital and gave them the check out. As I went outside the building I saw three kids that were quite familiar to me. One was a dark-blue haired girl, a blonde boy and a black haired guy who was eating a bag of crisps walking along with a white haired man. The black haired boy was wearing a red hat and below it I could see some bandages. His blonde friend was helping him to walk and the girl was walking by his side looking at him with some worry in her eyes. I walked past them when I heard them stop walking.

-Why did you stop Diamond?- asked the girl- Does it hurt?

-No it's just that…- he said- Never mind… I'm just imagining things.

-No you're not!- said the other who started to run towards me- this kid is Rub… the one who has won every contest.

Hearing that I turned to meet the 4 people coming towards me.

-Are you Rub?- asked the girl then and I nodded smiling towards them- Wow, I'm a fan of you! You're so young, but you do such incredible things.

-I don't do them actually… my pokmeon do them- I told her- I train them and I command them, but they are the true artists.

-It's true Platina- said the man who was going with them- The pokemon have to take some of the credit too.

-I'm sorry father… I'll take it into account from now on- she said smiling.

-Can we have your autograph?- asked the blonde guy surprising me.

-Why?- I asked them.

-You're the revolution in the contest hall and one of the bests we've ever seen even in the Master-ranks we've seen- said the girl politely- Can we?

-Of course- I said grabbing a pen from my bag and signing in one 3 sheets of paper they gave me.

-Wow, thank you!- said the blonde one.

-You're a good kid… I hope that you get much better- said the man shaking my hand- It's good to see that you don't let your wins go up your head.

-Thank you very much!- said the black haired guy- but…Can I ask you something? Did you get caught in there?

-Yes, but I'm fine- I said to him- I just have to get some rest… It was nice meeting you.

-Likewise… bye!- they said when I turned to head to my apartment.

I walked for two seconds and I could still hear them talking I smiled knowingly when I heard the injured one say that he wasn't talking about me being Rub when he said he was imagining things. This guy is very, very smart.

I arrived at my apartment 20 minutes after that after stopping to buy something quick for lunch. Following the doctor's orders I went to sleep right after taking a shower and feeding my pokemon, who clearly deserved a very great one, Zuzu was going to get a double ration... I spent three hour of short sleeps. I would wake up soon after I was able to close my eyes only to fall asleep again due to all the tiredness I was still suffering. I stopped doing that when I heard some loud knocks on the door of my apartment.

I lazily went to the front door and opened it, only to see 8 people waiting outside the door. I was surprised to see almost every Dexholder there.

-Hi Rub!- said Crystal.

-H-hi… c'mon come inside- I said quite awkwardly while letting them in.

-So how are you Rub?- asked Gold.

-I'm great. Tired, but okay- I answered- I've got some bruises and burns, but nothing much. How did you know I was here?

-We went to see you in the hospital, but they told us that they allowed you to go home- explained Blue- so we came here to see how you were doing.

-Well, thank you. I'm happy that you did that- I said.

-So how were you able to escape from there?- asked Red- You got us worried sick when we couldn't find you…

-I got lost and I couldn't find the bathrooms, like you asked us to do- I lied- Then the crack opened and I fell into it… and I can't remember anything from there.

-It wasn't me who spoke… I was never inside the building- mumbled Red.

-Are you sure that you're okay?- asked Yellow then.

-Yes, I'm sure…

-Did the doctors tell you to do something?- asked Silver- Or are you just ready to continue life like always?

-They told me to rest for today and tomorrow- I explained- I'll come to the Academy on Wednesday like she told me to do.

-Okay… we'll let you rest for now- said Crystal then.

-I've brought you everything that we did today at the classes- said Emerald handing me some papers- I was going to give them to Sapphire first, but… I know that you'll learn it faster- he ended with a chuckle.

-Speaking of that…- I began, this was bothering me since the beginning- Where is she? Shouldn't she be with you?

-She's not with us… she went out before I got up and left a note telling me not to worry- said Blue- I was hoping that she would've visited you and that you could tell us where she was.

-She visited me before I woke up. Or that was what she was going to do before she ran away before entering- I explained them- the doctor told me that.

-She is being acting very weird since when we found you- said Emerald- I hope she is okay.

-So you're telling me that she went out before Blue woke up and that nobody has seen her ever since…- I said- and that she's been acting weird since yesterday.

-Yeah, she was very upset- said Crystal- and worried. It's been a long time since the last time I saw her like that.

I then stood up. I went to my room and put on my jacket.

-I have something I have to do…- I told them- If I were you I would be doing whatever you feel like doing until it gets dark… If she hasn't returned by then, I would suggest that you go look for her.

-What are you going to do?- asked Crystal- the doctors said that you should rest…

-I've got to tell my father everything and send him some things- I lied again- but I have to go to the Pokemon centre to do it.

-Okay then…- said Green standing up- call us if you need anything.

-We're going then Rub- said Red- We'll have dinner at my house tomorrow. Feel free to come if you feel better.

-I will be there Red- I said when they all got out of the door- thanks for coming, it means a lot to me.

-No problem- said Green while the others nodded.

Then they went out and headed to their own apartments. I then went out myself after grabbing my bag and pokeballs. I looked at my left where the Pokemon centre was and then to my right where the forest was… I directly started walking towards the right one, before checking that they were far from sight.

Sapphire's POV (7 am.)

_I jumped out of the way when I saw the cracks coming towards us. 4 Fissure attacks had been launched and they had fused in one single and enormous one. As we dodged it I saw the head grunt smirk and I looked behind me. I watched in horror as the magnificent building in flames broke in half. "Not again, please. Anything, but that…" I pleaded, but to no avail, because just after that the whole building crumbled down._

_-Ruuuuub!_

-Rub!- I gasped when I woke up almost jumping out of the bed.

I was breathing fast and heavily, my hands were sweating and shaking and some tears were falling from my eyes. I was scared out of my mind again, just like yesterday. The difference was that it seemed like forever since it was the 27th of October. So many things had happened until that morning I spent talking with Rub in his apartment. I had woken up roughly then… but now, it was worse. I looked at my hands which were still shaking. I tried to remember something else and go back to sleep, but my thoughts were focused in my red eyed friend that almost died only a few hours ago.

I decided to go to the bathroom to start the day early. When I entered there didn't even look at the mirror. I just couldn't. When I sat in the toilet I found myself crying again and only one thought crossed my mind. " I have to go and see if he's okay!". So after that I dressed up and went to the living room. I found a plate which I ate quickly, I wrote a note for Blue not to worry and I stormed out of the building walking slowly.

When I was far from the apartments I sent Pilo out and I commanded him to fly towards the place. From the sky I was very able to see a burnt building in the middle of a park. I could see some people talking to the officers and some journalists there too even though it was very early. The firefighters were using their pokemon to remove rumble, rocks and other things while the police officers were keeping everyone out of the place. After some seconds I looked away from there when the picture of the building falling invaded my head again.

After some minutes I arrived at the building. When I entered I saw quite a lot of activity there, a lot more that I had expected to see. Thinking about it, it made sense because there were a lot of injured people caught in the accident. And between them was the one I was looking for. I went directly towards the reception desk to ask for him.

-Excuse me- I said when I arrived there and I saw a nurse working on the computer.

-Yes, what it… Oh My Gosh!- she squealed when she lifted her head and saw me- Are you Sapphire? For real?

-Ye-yes I am- I said taken aback by her outburst- I just want to know something.

-What is it?- she asked standing up- Is there anything you need me to do?

-Wel… I'm just visiting a friend of mine who was caught in that incident- I said- I know it's not the proper time to visit anyone, but I thought I could ask.

-You're right, the visits should start around 10 o'clock, but since it's you there won't be a problem- she said- What's the name.

-H-his name is Rub- I said lowering my gaze in shame and my voice too- I believe that it was Red who brought him here.

-Yes, he was- she said- follow me, I'll bring you to his room. I have some things to do in the second floor too.

-Thank you very much- I said to her.

-Don't mention it… It's my pleasure- she answered when she came out from the desk and guided me to the room.

We walked towards the elevator in silence. I wasn't feeling well as while approaching his room I began to feel worse. The feeling was something I had felt long ago, but I couldn't just tell what it was. I was something deeper than just worry...

-Can I ask you why the change of look?- asked the nurse when we stepped in the elevator.

-Huh?- I asked at the sudden question.

-I mean the look change… We were used to see you always with your hair in that little tail- she said- and out of the blue you appear with a bandana around your hair. It suits you a lot, but it was unexpected. I've seen little girl wear more of them recently too. You are almost creating a style you know?

-I never thought of that actually- I answered taking it off from my hair and looking at the blue triangle in my hands- I got them as my birthday present form a friend.

-Is the same friend you came to see?- she asked- just guessing.

-Yes he is… he said that it would be more comfortable to battle wearing them- I explained with a small smile- and he was absolutely right.

-It's good to hear that although it's strange to know that a boy has some sense of fashion- she said giggling a little- Look it's the third door on the right. I was good being able to talk with you. I would ask for an autograph, but I already have four of them.

-Thanks for everything- I said a bit surprised at her confession as I headed towards his door.

I was looking at the piece of cloth in my hand while approaching the room and my mind began to wander towards him again. From the time I met him he had only been good with me… he gave me those presents, helped me study and so much more. Then I thought about what I had done for him and then it struck me… the feeling I was feeling. It was guilt. He had helped me so much since we met him and I couldn't help him when he needed it the most. I was about to grab the doorknob and open the door when reality struck me. "I failed again…!" I thought dropping my hand.

"I failed, I couldn't do anything". Was what I thought before turning around and storming out of the place. I ran through the corridor and downstairs. I ran as much as I could and then I went out of the building and I headed towards the forest, still running. "I failed, I failed, I failed" was the only thing I was able to think while running towards my place. When I arrived at the hill I was fully crying. I looked at the sight, but it didn't calm me as it normally did…

Then I looked back at the rock in the middle of it and I sat in front of it. I grabbed the piece of cloth still in my hands and I looked down the rock, not daring to look at the engraved name… I wasn't worthy to see him. "I'm a failure" was the last thing I thought before I started sobbing again.

Ruby's POV (present time)

I was walking slowly and reaching my final destination. I wasn't fully recovered from the previous day's events, but my rest could wait. I had something to do first. I was reaching the end of the Academy's property towards the place where I hoped to find some blue eyed girl. As I stepped outside the woods I knew that I had been right all along when I saw her sitting with her legs crossed in front of what was a gravestone with a name written on it…

"RUBY"

The sight of the name made me feel strange again, but I ignored it because I had more important things to do. I looked around a little amazed by the view. Just like they said it was magnificent, even better than when I saw it at night. Seeing that she hadn't noticed me I just walked towards her until I stopped two meters behind her.

-I don't care who you are, but you can't be here- she said when she noticed someone and turned to see who it was- so go awa… Rub?- she asked with a face of surprise before turning her head around and looking at her shoes again.

-What are you doing here?- I asked her.

I waited for her response, but after some seconds it became clear that she wouldn't answer the question so I tried another method.

-You know… you were right! The sight is even better than at night- I told her- I believe that a sunrise or a sunset from here, would be something extraordinary.

-It is…- she said- That's why we built it in here.

-It was a good idea- I said.

Then we fell silent again. I saw her tense a little when I took an step closer to her. Seeing that I took another one and she shifted nervously again… I then kneeled behind her and I put my hand on her shoulder. I tried to make her look at me, but I only took a second glimpse of her face before she got out of my grasp. I just saw it for a moment, but it was clear that she had been crying a lot. Her eyes showed great sadness and not even a little spark of that confidence I'm used to. I also noticed that she was holding the blue bandana between her hands.

-Why won't you look at me?- I asked in a mocking-hurt tone- I'm not that ugly, am I?

-It's no-not that- she said between sobs.

-Then what is it… why won't you look at me- I asked concerned.

-I- I can't do it- she said- I'm sorry.

-Why can't you?- I asked- Did I do something wrong?

-It's not that… the problem is me- she said then.

-Sapphire… look at me and tell me why are you saying that- I said grabbing her by both shoulders and turning her crying face towards me.

She looked at me then and kept looking for a little while. She blinked four times before looking away. I could see tears falling from her beautiful eyes. I moved my head to be face to face with her until she moved again. I did the same about three times. Finally she looked at the ground and said three words I had never expected to hear from her anymore.

-I'm a failure- she said- that's why I can't look at you.

-What?- I asked dumbfounded- How can you say that?

-Because I am- she said- I can't do anything good.

-That's not true- I said to her standing up- And you know it…

-It's true!- she said- I'm a total failure.

-No you're not- I said still confused with her behavior.

-YES, I, AM!- she yelled then surprising me more- Yes I am Rub… I wasn't able to help yesterday. Lots of people were hurt and some died, and I couldn't help them. You could be dead Rub…

-Well it's true that I could've died in there…- I said- but I'm okay. Only a few burns and bruises and some smoke in my lungs, but I'm okay.

-Yes you are… and I couldn't be happier about that- I heard her say.

-Then what's the matter?- I asked, concern feeling my voice.

-I broke a promise- she said still sobbing- one I swore to fulfill no matter what. But it doesn't matter because at the end I always am unable to help anyone.

-I don't understand- I told her.

-The day h-he died…- she said pointing to my name on the gravestone- I was unable to do nothing. I already told you… I was so scared that I felt paralyzed. I saw him pull me behind him and get attacked by a dragon claw. He fell down immediately, but he also stood up with blood falling from his wounds, trying to protect me. While he was doing that the Salamence threw him out of Pilo. He fell of Pilo, he died while protecting me, and all I could do was sit down horrified and paralyzed- she said crying gain- After that incident I made a self-promise. He had taught me to be strong so I was going to be strong… I promised to myself that I would never allow any harm to the people that are close to me and that I would make him feel proud of me. I vowed to protect them just like he protected me. I wanted to believe that I was strong enough keep that promise, but nothing's changed. I couldn't protect you, the only friend I had caught in the incident. And you nearly died in there.

-As I said… I'm okay- I told her- but let me tell you something. It's good to aim high with your goals, but there's no use in making promises that you can't keep.

-WHAT?

-That came out more harsh that how I wanted it to be- I said apologetically- What I meant is that nobody would be able to promise anything like that and be able to keep it. You won't always be there to protect them because, simply, you could be somewhere else!

-I saw the building crumble down while you were still inside Rub- she said- And I couldn't get you out as much as I wanted to… And when I arrived where Red was and told me that you hadn't come out I thought you had died, that another important person in my life was gone.

-I'm happy to know that I'm that important- I chuckled trying to make her feel better- but I don't like seeing you beating yourself up for no reason.

-No reason? I've told you my reasons…- she said looking at me again.

-I still think that there's no reason for you to feel so bad about yourself- I said confident, I had come up with the way to kill two birds with one stone. I was going to cheer her up and also I would introduce her to what she really was- Can I tell you an story?

-I'm not in the mood for stories- she said looking down again.

-Just hear it…- I told her- That way you will understand my point of view about it.

-I don't see any use in it- she said.

-C'mon just let me try…- I told her- Have I ever failed at cheering you up?

That seemed to do the trick because I saw her shifting her position a little before wiping some tears from her face. She looked at me with curiosity and then, not waiting for her to say anything more I started my short story.

-I don't really know how it started or who was the first- I started- but somewhere in the past appeared a special person, or two if we consider that there would be two of them each time.

-Special?- she asked and I nodded.

-They were two different people who had a gift by nature- I explained- Within time all this special people who discovered that they had this gift were feared, and adored by many. What made them special? Easy… they were powerful. Stories said that sometime those people became kings of feared kingdoms or famous commanders of great armies, but that's not the reason why they were powerful in the first place. The reason was another one.

-What one?- she asked curiously.

-Getting interested I see- I said chuckling when she looked away embarrassed- Don't worry I'll tell you. They were special, they had a gift and they were powerful because they had an special power. It's said that twice in every millennium two people would appear almost at the same time… They would both be special, they both would have one power, but that would be different. One of them would be able to control the earth. The other would be able to control the oceans.

-What?- she asked in disbelief.

-They weren't able to control those things itself- I added- The story says that they were able to control one monster each. One monster was the monster of the earth, a monster that could create volcanoes and earthquakes just stomping on the ground. The other was the monster that lived under the seas… controlling the tides, the flows of the oceans and with the ability to create whirlpools and tsunamis alike. The powerful monsters could not be controlled by anyone, but those who had the gift to do so, the ones named as "The controllers".

-Wow…- she said- but I don't understand what that story relates to what you said earlier.

-Just let me ask you a question- I said- Let's say that you now discover that you have a power and that you can use it whenever you want to… What would you do with it?

-I don't know…- she said taken aback by the question- I would like to try and help people with it, I suppose. What are you laughing at?

-I'm sorry… I just expected this answer- I said- You say that you would try to help people with it. Do you want to know what the ones who had the power really did with it?- she nodded-If you believe what the stories say they used it to gain more power… They commanded great armies and won wars seeking domination and power.

-You don't think this story is real, do you?- she asked me- it seems like a legend or a fairy tale to me.

-I know… but it's not important right now- I said- what's important right now is that you're always thinking about other before yourself, you would use it to help people.

-Of course! I'm a Dexholder, it's my job to help people- she said.

-No it's not- I told her then- it not your job.

-Of course it is… I'm a Dexholder so it's my job- she said- I have to help people, this is our use. I may not do a good job at doing it, but it's my job.

-I don't really agree with that, but again… It's not your job… you could quit anytime about being a Pokedex Holder if you feel like it- I told her, she looked at me amazed

-I can't quit, we were designed to help people and were trained for that- she said- I can't quit, the people would treat me like a traitor if I did.

-No one could blame you for nothing!- I interrupted her- You're fifteen years old and you've fought way more than what it's normal at this age. You got rid of Team Rocket, other minor teams and you're fighting against another one right now. And you're just a teenager.

-But…

-No buts Sapphire- I said then- You're not an item, you're a human being. You can decide what you want. You can live the life you want, you've suffered way more that what you should have for a person at your age. So if you want you could quit- I decided to push her buttons a little harder then- If you keep saying that you're a failure maybe you should.

-What?- she said surprised- But I don't want to quit! I want to help people! I want to protect them as much as I can because I don't want anyone to feel like I felt when I saw him die! I want to help people.

-Then don't quit- I said nonchalantly.

-What? I don't understand what you're telling me Rub!- she said standing up- I can't understand you!

-I just suggested that you don't quit then- I said- Look I already got what I wanted and you didn't even notice.

-What?- she asked.

-You kept telling that helping people was your job, that they would be mad at you if you did. I liked the last speech better… when you said that you didn't want to quit, that you wanted to help people- I told her- You care for others in a way difficult to mimic. You're not forced to help people, you WANT to help them. You're not forced to put yourself in danger to help people, you do that because you WANT to help them. As I said you're a human being, not the Association's tool, so you can decide what you want. But the result is even more impressive because you WANT to help people. You and the other Dexholders are so awesome that it just feels like an understatement to call you as just awesome.

-I'm not awesome- she said then.

-Yes you are! The first thing you thought about when I made you imagine that you had a special power was thinking in ways to help people with it, not looking at the wrong uses or even the dangers that could affect you- I said.

\- I'm not that awesome if I can't help the ones I care for…

-Tell me something. You battled the grunts and defeated them didn't you?- she nodded- What could've happened if you hadn't beaten them?

-I don't know…

-I'll tell you then- I said- The grunts would've kept attacking the Contest's Hall, and the building would've crumbled down earlier. This way Red and Blue wouldn't have been able to save the people inside and I wouldn't have been able to escape either. It's true that some of the people died in there, I saw it. But I would also be dead and like me the majority of the people who were inside when it happened.

-I don't know…- she said.

-I do… everyone of you had a task in there. You did your assignment perfectly the same as the others. Without your help, a huge tragedy would've taken place in there… so don't dare to say that you're a failure when so many people owe you their lives- I said.

-But you could've died there.

\- I could be dead now, right. But it wouldn't be your fault, not at all. There's no way, as much as you want to, to be able to save everyone- I said- but that doesn't mean that you failed. I was just something you couldn't control, not a mistake you did.

-You really mean that?- she asked looking directly at my eyes looking for a sign of lie in there.

-Of course- I said- I really meant that and I know another thing. If Ruby really sees you and has been able to hear you the same that you say that you can talk to him while sitting in front of his gravestone… I can guess without any fear of being mistaken that he is really proud to see how you've become.

-You think so?- she asked.

-I'm sure of it- I said offering my hand to let her up- We should be going don't you think? Blue and the others seemed worried about you.

\- Yes we should- she said grabbing my hand and standing up- Why did you come here? And how could you find me?

-I knew you were upset about something so I came to see if I could do something to cheer you up a little- I answered- And you told me that you came here when something was bothering you when you guided me here the last time.

\- Could you keep this a secret from the others? I don't want them to know where I go when I want to be alone…- she said.

-Sure, but only if you tell me when something's wrong and I can do something about it- I told her.

-Sure- she said stretching her legs a little before looking down again.

-Feeling better?- I asked her then.

\- Very much- she said- thanks, you know… for cheering me up.

-Don't mention it… I don't like to see my friends upset when they haven't done anything wrong and they're just being too hard on themselves.

-You were right.. you have never failed to cheer me up- she said- How do you do it?

-I just only state the truth when you are so mad that you forget to see it…- I said- It's easy to cheer you up when you've done nothing wrong. Shall we go?

-Sure, just a moment- she said before she sat down in front of the stone for a minute like she was praying, this time though she had a smile in her face before she muttered a low "thanks" to the rock.

I looked one last time towards the rock at the top of the hill feeling the same guilt I felt the first time I came here. It was the same sensation that I could lift a take out a lot of sorrow from them all. I also felt the same fear I felt the last time when I thought about it then, but as the days kept passing, my excuses were beginning to be less convincing. I would have to confess everything sooner or later and I felt that they deserved to know soon, even if I didn't feel prepared yet. I then looked up at Sapphire who was waiting for me with the bandana on her head. When I reached her side we all started walking through the not very thick forest.

As we were walking I slowly, but surely began to walk clearly behind her. She was as energetic as always while I was still quite tired. I soon started to try and keep her pace, but then I coughed multiple times… She turned towards me with worry in her eyes.

-Are you okay?- she asked.

-I'm just coughing, it's alright- I said- I'm just tired, the doctor ordered me to get as much sleep as I could.

-Then why did you come all the way to talk to me?- she asked like scolding me- you should be sleeping right now.

-I just wanted to see how you were doing- I said- and it's no big deal. I can walk normally.

She seemed to think for a short time before she did something I didn't expect . She took my hand in hers surprising me. I felt my face get a little warmer then and when I was about to ask her why did she do that she answered the unspoken question herself.

-This way I'll walk next to you- she said- and I won't walk ahead of you tempting you to catch up. I'll also be able to help you if you began to feel wrong…

-It's not a bad idea- I told her while we began to walk again.

-When we arrive at your apartment you're going to go directly to your bed okay?- she asked in a commanding tone.

-Yes ma'am- I said chuckling then as we walked back to my place.

We walked for about 20 minutes. It was not that long of a walk, but I was walking slower than what I normally do due to the tiredness I was feeling. She explained me how they were able to beat the grunts and how they found me. I was surprised when she explained the strategy that Gold used first and the one Yellow and Silver pulled out later. When we reached my apartment she finally let go of my hand to allow me to open the door. She looked at me then.

-Thank you for everything again Rub. It means the world to me- she said.

-No problem- I told her smiling.

-I was so happy when I saw Zuzu carrying you out of that hole… And when Red told us that you were okay… I felt so relieved- she said- Tou have no idea…

-I'm okay, Sapphire- I told her putting a hand on her shoulder- Just don't beat yourself up that much from now on.

-I won't…- she said smiling- and you know what we said. I want you to be in your bed as soon as I close this door okay? Sleep tight and thanks again.

-Don't worry ma'am- I told her laughing a little- I'll be right there. Good bye.

-Bye Rub- she said then before I closed the door.

Doing what she asked me to do, I was inside my bed a minute after that. I was very tired and I saw that being a little past 5:30 pm. I would be able to sleep for almost 4 hours before I would have dinner. Before sleeping I recalled the story I had explained to Sapphire a little while ago. I'm sure that she wouldn't be thinking about it very much, but like that she was introduced to the fact that she was, indeed, the Controller of the Sea. Before falling asleep I recalled why I found out that.

_I was in the middle of one of my tests… It was somewhere at the end of August, more than three months after I was kidnapped. It was some medical test in which they were taking some of my blood from my left arm while they were doing a full scanner of my body. They were using some magnetic waves to do it. They had made me drink something so I was just in the line of losing consciousness. This one of the times when I would meet the man who was doing all that, Marchie, the master of this organization. He was present in most of the test that were done to me or the others. Him and the main doctor were present there._

_-Master I have great news for you- the doctor said then- I have the results of the lasts tests._

_-Are any of the results what we want?- Marchie asked._

_-We should talk about it later- the doctor said- the boy could hear it._

_-It's been ten minutes since we gave him the drug, he's deep in his sleep now- so that's why I was feeling so dizzy at the moment- and he wouldn't understand also._

_-So I have great news- said the doctor excitedly- One of them is the sea controller. The controller of the sea monster known as Kyogre…_

_-That's wonderful!- I heard Marchie's voice say- Who is it?_

_-Seems like your powers were telling you the truth- said the other voices who were starting to sound more distant very second- When you said that you felt something different about the little and scared girl, Master. The lastests tests we did on her showed that the Sapphire is the controller._

And that was the last thing I heard before losing consciousness due to the drug. Just like it was the last thing I thought before falling sleep due to the tiredness.

Marchie's POV

We had just arrived at our final destination. Everything was almost prepared. All the grunts trained and prepared for our mission. The machine had been completed and it was being kept in the most protected location in the submarine. I was sitting at the front of the screen waiting for my right hand to answer. I was anxious like never before. Just then two faces appeared on the screen. One of them wouldn't look at me while the other could.

-I'm sorry master- said Malcom- We failed, we had everything planned, but they were able to beat us…

-WHAT?- I asked standing up- HOW COULD THAT HAPPEN? You promised me the girl! And you failed? What are we going to do now? I DON'T WANT TO WAIT ANYMORE!

-I'm sorry, Master…- Malcom said- I really am…

-You'll be sorry when I get my hands on you…- I said- You failed and you have the nerve to face me? Teleport them here immediately!

-Grumpig Teleport them to the base- said the other face on the screen as Malcom disappeared from it- Let's not do anything harsh. We still have an option of getting her without risking a lot of members.

-What do you mean with that?- I asked my right hand.

-I had saved this one for an emergency like this one-he said- I still have a plan, and this time I'll be the one to do it. All I ask is for you to wait for less than a week.

-I'll listen at what you have to say- I told him- then I'll decide if I agree or not.

-I'm sure you will…

Blue's POV

I was in my room studying, but I was losing my focus quite often. I kept thinking about Sapphire again and again. Green was reading a book while laying on the side of my bed. He was waiting for Emerald to call us and tell us that he was finished with the pokeballs. I saw him looking at me worriedly sometimes giving encouraging smiles, but I could tell he was worried too.

-Everything's going to be okay Blue…- he said then looking out and seeing that the sun was halfway to the horizon.

As if on cue I heard four knocks on the door. I stood up quickly and raced towards the door. I opened it quickly and when I saw who had knocked I pulled Sapphire in a bear hug.

-Where were you Sapphire?

* * *

**And that's the end of this is the longest one by far about 10.400 words!**

**I know for sure that it's not what you people though when I ended the last one... Some of you expected the story to reach the final climax, but I do think that is still quite early for that. This chapter was scheduled to be like that since the first day too, so I have no regrets... I hope you found it interesting too, even though it surprised you I really hope it didn't disappoint you.  
**

**As I said... it's TIME WITH REVIEWS!**

**smile all of your days: I won't judge badly (only for the competition). You guessed a little and you got some things right, but some of them wrong... I see that you gave that machine some thought, you should because more will be explained of it in due time. Thanks for reviewing!**

**12courtney12: OMG! Another Reviewer high on sugar! XD I'm glad you feel like that when I update. You didn't guess a lot in your review, but I got a surprise for you...**

**midnightbrowneyes: Oh, well thank you! I'm gald you like it. The fact that you're not the first at telling me this tells me that I'm doing a good job. I alwasy try to write chapters that are longer than 7.500 words, but I usually pass this number by a lot of them. Don't worry, things are evolving quickly. Thanks for your kind words.**

**Sigmatic: Something will be said, that's for sure. In his defense I'll say that he helped a lot of people doing that.**

**comisure: Well in your case you guessed quite a bit, but I have to say that although you gave an interesting point of view... not everything is correct. Still I've got to thank you for spending a little part pf yuor time reviewing this story. Thanks!**

**RionaCremisi: OMG! That has to be the longest Review in the history! Now for the matter at hand... You guessed a lot, but I have to tell you something. I also liked and a lot the final battle in the Ruby and Sapphire arc in Pokemon Adventures/Special, but I'm not going to copy it. As much as I like it I have another thing planned about the final climax. This chapter I'm sure that surprised you and a lot of people, but I also hope that you liked it. Juan (the french guy) will not appear nor will mirage island and as much as I like these pokemon... Rayquaza and Celebi won't appear either. I'm sorry to tell you that the story won't be like you wished it to be, but I'm quite sure that if I'm able to put what I have in mind into words, you'll enjoy the ending of this fic too. Thanks for reviewing.**

**PD: Crimson flash bombs are just perfect! **

**That's the end with TIME WITH REVIEWS. As always I got to thank you guys for helping this fic grow. I've reached the amount of 13.000 views and 116 Reviews and it's all thanks to you!**

**As for the competition: I got 6 reviews guessing things that are to happen or have already happened in this chapter. The winner is none other than 12courtney12, so CONGRATULATIONS!**

**Some of you will say that the review she sent wasn't that long and had quite a few guesses and I know that, but here are my reasons:**

**1- In the review she didn't guess a lot, but she guessed everything right.**

**2(And the most important)- She sent me a PM back in August (yes August!) telling me her therory about it... And just being around chapter 20 she guessed a lot of things right surprising me. Not everything was correct, but she got the major point of the story correct.**

**3- If she allows me, I'll post a copy of her PM so you can see that I'm not lying. And keep in mind that she guessed it two months ago...**

**So I'm sorry to everyone that wasn't the winner. All of you have great imagination, but we've got different ideas (not better or worse, just different). I don't know if this will be last competition I organize here, but if I do you can try your luck or knowledge again... As for the winner... I'll contact you for the prize ( as it can't be anything material, it'll be something related to fanfiction).**

**Having said that I believe it's my time to cpncentrate on exams... I'll try to udate in a maximum of 3 weeks and as sure as my fanfiction name is Rubyspe, I'll stick to my words! **

**REVIEW and STAY TUNNED!**


	25. Chapter 25: Revelations of the heart

**Hi everyone and welcome to the 25th chapter of this fic (who would've thought it XD).**

**IMPORTANT!: I'm soooo sorry for making you wait so much. I know I said that I update in a max of 3 weeks and today makes it and exact moths since I posted the 24th chapter. Due to the exams I wasn't able to start writing until I finshed them. You may ask... Aren't a week enough for you to write it? Yes of course it's enough. I've wirten a lot of chapters in even less than that. So... WHY? Well, a lot of reassons... The most important one is that I really suck at romance and I wanted to make this chapter to be very good. That and the fact that I still had to do some projects and reports for the University made me slow my writing rate. Agan I'm sorry and I hope you understand.**

**Before I start with the reviews I would like to thank all of you for the moral support you gave me for the exams I had. I have to say that they went prettty good if we take into account how dificult an Engineering degree is, sooo... THANK YOU!**

**Without fuuther delay... It's TIME WITH REVIEWS B*TCHES (yeah I'm really happy to finally post this chapter XD)!  
**

**12courtney12: Yes, you're the winner. I'll contact you soon to decide the prize you'll get, because there has to be a prize and you deserve one (thanks for letting me post your PM, by the way). A lot of thing were said in minor speeches as well as the most obvious one, but yeah I was not going to let the Dexholders discover who he really until the right time came. Information will be given abou this fact in this and next chapter. I'm really happy that this fic has this effect on you... I feel proud! Thanks for you review!**

**midnightbrowneyes: I'm glad you really think that. Keep looking forward because things are going through the last hill before the climax. Thanks for the encouragement and your kind review!**

**RionaCremisi: Hi there my sugar-lover-kind reviewer XD. I'm glad you understand the reasons I gave you... I really like Rayquaza and Celebi a lot, but they really had no room in this story. Yes I really feel like you will enjoy the end, but that is if I can write well what I have in mind. I just hope my writing skills are good enough. Thanks for the encouragement with my exammns, I hope yours went well. I also hope the you are okay now, from the reason you went to the hospital, I mean. Thanks for your, always long, review. I always laugh when I read them.**

**smile all of your days: Thanks for the support. I'm really glad that you (and almost everyone that I know of) liked the chapter. I wasn't sure if you would because everyone had a differernt opionion about waht they were going to see in that one, but I'm glad I sticked to my idea. As you can see I took, my time XD. I just hope that you liked the result... Thanks for your review!**

**comisure: I'm glad you liked it!But why do you assume Ruby is the other. As far as I'm concerned thre are only 3 people with powers that are mentioned in this stoy so far... Yellow with her Viridian Powers, Sapphire as the Sea Controller and another one which is not Ruby. Maybe he'll be or he won't (who knows XD).. Anyway thanks for taking your time to review.**

**And that's all with **TIME WITH REVIEWS. The last chapter wasn't the most Reviewed of all the ones I've posted, but it was the one with most views! (except the first which is understandable). I'm glad about that and I'm now going to do a little retrospection about the stats of this fic... In the 24th chapter this fic reached the 200k words! 39 people favourited this fic and 47 follows it. The amount of views is reaching the number of 15.000 views and this fic has 121 Reviews! When I started this fic I never though of those numbers so thank you all of you! ME (Rubyspe) and LC5 are the ones that write and edits this fic, but you're the ones that make us work hard to give you the best of ourselves. You guys are as important as the two of us, so THANK YOU!****

****With that said I'll leave you with our editors words.  
****

**HEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLO PEOPLE OF THE INTERNET, this is your editor, LexClone5 speaking to you, a lot has happened this past month, Rupyspe has had University exams, I've had to deal with some stress as a high school senior (yes, the editor is younger than the author), I am preparing for college, and have been working on my stories(very lazily might I add). But I have some news regarding my own personal life, I have a new show coming on Youtube with some other friends of mine, where we will be agonizingly be pushing through EVERY SINGLE NINTENDO FRANCHISE, through a gaming show.**

**Hey, wanna listen to some guitar covers, as well as some gaming vids? Well look for Chakkugladiator on Youtube, he is one of my friends who is doing the show with me and he does great work, where I plan on making Cameos, so if you wanna see my face, check out his channel, and look for future videos featuring LexClone5.**

**Hey, wanna see two idiots play horrifying games? Well check out ButtonJam, it's my show which I have begun to get new equipment for, and have begun to make new episodes of. So heck us out on Youtube.**

**That is all I have to say, NOW ONTO THE DISCLAIMER!**

**DISCLAIMER: This fanfiction is Shrek approved, and we do not own a goddamned thing. Yet we wish... (god we are horrible at writing romance, let's just see how the fans like it).**

**READ and ENJOY (I hope)!**

* * *

**Chapter 25: Revelations of the heart**

Sapphire's POV

I was walking towards Blue's apartment when I passed by my old one. I stopped to see that the company which was going to repair it had begun bringing the materials to fix it which were clearly organized at one corner of the house. According to them I would have to wait for 3 weeks or more to move in again. I sighed and followed my path towards Blue's apartment holding my hands together, trying to prevent the heat that I felt from that boy holding my hand some minutes ago to fade completely.

Some minutes after I arrived at my destination and I knocked the door. I waited patiently for Blue to open, but I suddenly felt the air escape my lungs due to a bear hug.

-Where were you Sapphire?- Blue asked me while I saw Green appear behind her .

-Wow Blue… you're choking me!- I answered when I heard chuckles from behind her.

-I told you she was going to be okay- said Green then.

Luckily after that, Blue left me on the ground again and ceased her bone-crushing hug. I entered the apartment with both of them. We sat on the couch while Green sat in a chair by the wall.

-Where were you Sapphire? You had us worried sick!- Blue scolded me.

-I'm really sorry…- I said ashamed- I wasn't feeling well and I had to clear my thoughts…

-You were gone for almost half a day Sapphire- said Green- Next time grab your PokeGear so we could communicate with you at least. That way we won't have to rely on Rub to bring you back.

-What? You asked Rub to come?- she asked then with anger in her voice, he still had to fully recover from the events of yesterday like it had been clear when walking back from the hill.

-No we didn't… We went to his apartment looking for you and to see how well he was doing- Blue explained- When he heard that no one had seen you he told us to go do our things and that you would come back eventually.

-Then how did you know that he was the one to bring me back?- I asked .

-One, you just told us. Two, all that started when he heard that you were missing…- explained Blue- he almost threw us out of his apartment saying that he had to tell his father everything that happened. It made sense because his father is a Gym leader and works for the Pokemon Association, but we thought that he was going to do something else.

-And the third is… he is the only one who has ever been able to calm you down- said Green.

-Now will you tell us where you were and why did you go out in the first place?- I asked to my female friend then.

I refused to look at her then, as if doing this would let me avoid it, but I knew Blue better than that. Just a look from her told me that I had no way out of it. I shifted nervously and sighed because deep inside I also wanted to talk with her. I needed her opinion in an issue that was troubling me for the last few days. Seeing that I agreed to talk to her, but I looked at Green and then at my female friend again hoping she would understand. She did.

-Shouldn't you go and see if you have to help Emerald with the pokeballs?- Blue asked him. He looked at her confused until he put two and two together.

-Whatever, "Pesky" girl- he said grabbing his jacket- I'm glad to see that you're alright Sapphire. Bye.

-Thanks Green, I'm sorry for the trouble- I told him.

-Bye!- Blue said to him and she turned to see me- Okay Sapph. We're alone now so spill it. I want to know everything!

-Okay, Blue, I'll do it, but you have to promise that not a word of what I'm going to say will get out of this apartment- I told her seriously.

-O-okay- she said clearly confused by my demand- I don't know why, but sure. Now tell me everything.

-Okay, here it goes…- I said taking a deep breath and locking our blue eyes together, I could feel my hands sweating – I… I really like Rub.

Green's POV

After being thrown out of my girlfriend's apartment, by said girlfriend, I was walking towards Emerald's apartment. Seeing that she threw me out so that she could talk to Sapphire alone, and I had nothing else to do, I went to do what she "suggested". As I arrived I saw that the light were on meaning that he was there, probably working with our pokeballs. I knocked at his door when I arrived and after about half a minute a dirty Emerald opened the door.

-Hey Green! 'Sup?- he greeted me when he did.

-I came to see if you need some help with the pokeball thing- I told him.

-Mmmm… I don't really need help right now, but I will need it in about half an hour- he said thinking for a moment- Now that I think about it… we still have to buy those pokeballs for your pokemon.

-If you don't need me, I'll go now to buy them and return by the time you need me- I said- I've got nothing else to do actually.

-Also bring Silver and Yellow, that way they can recatch their pokemon just after I finish. I don't really look forward to having 10 pokemon inside my apartment you know?

-Sure I'll go right now… I'll pass by their homes on my way back- I said to him and I went out.

I stepped on the road and started to walk, but I really grew bored of it after a short time. Looking over the forest part of the Academy I realized that I didn't have to walk all the way towards the town to buy those pokeballs. I whistled soundly and after some minutes I saw a large shadow hovering over me. I suddenly broke into a run and held my hands up. After a shove and a little flip with the help of my dragon-like pokemon I was flying at a top speed towards the town.

I silently pondered about getting superballs or ultraballs instead, but I dismissed the thought for two reasons: if the problem was that the pokeballs were burned, this wouldn't be solved by any type of pokeball existent. This would be different if the pokeballs had broken due to an impact, but it wasn't the case. The major problem was that the other types were much more expensive and the Academy would never pay for them so I settled down with pokeballs.

I entered the shop and bought them. I had to buy one for each pokemon I, Yellow and Silver had so I ended up buying 18 of them. I left quite a lot of money in the shop, no wonder why the shop assistant looked so surprised when I told her what I wanted. With my bag full of pokeballs I put on my green jacket again and jumped on my flying pokemon again and headed towards Yellow apartment. I arrived there in about 3 minutes and was about to knock when my Pokegear rang. I looked to the little screen to indentify who was the caller. I was Professor Oak.

-Green?- said his voice at the other side of the phone.

-Hey gramps, how is it going?- I asked him.

-Everything is okay, Green- he said with a chuckle- How are things in your side. I really hope that everything is calmer now than 24 hours ago.

-Yeah, I believe it is…- I said- everything is falling into its place once again… Some of us have had a rough time, but everything seems to be almost perfect.

-What happened?- he asked- Is that friend of yours okay?

-Yes, he is… - I told him- the problem was another. Sapphire has had a lot of bad luck the past days and it seems that it was a little much for her to handle.

-Is she okay? You told me that she is quite difficult to calm down whenever she is mad or upset- my grandfather asked with concern evident in her voice- even his father has a hard time doing that for what he's told us.

-We were lucky this time and now she's feeling much better- I told him- so how are things in the Pyramid? You still working there?

-Yes we are… We have discovered some things there if I have the right to say so- he said clearly proud of himself- some environmental singularities of that place as well as some interesting things concerning the pokemon that live there.

-Well that's interesting… You only were there for a week and you discovered a lot of things…- I said.

-Well Birch had discovered some of them when we arrived, but he waited to see if we got the same results as him. Elm and I also discovered some things too… It had been quite a productive week.

-Any chance that you discovered a way to open that door?- I asked them curious about it.

-Nope, that door is still a mystery. It doesn't matter what we try to do to open it, it just doesn't- he said.

-Why do you still try to open it? I mean, this Pyramid has been there for a lot of years- I commented- I suppose that a lot of people has already tried to open it… if someone could have done, it would be on the books.

-Not necessarily… I mean, I know that this place has been not so far from civilization, but the government and the Pokemon Association have been doing a good job at hiding it- he said- I don't know how they were able to do it, but there's not any type of information on the internet about this place, so nobody tries to come by. The only thing I heard from an old woman who talked about an old pyramid is that is its name… the Landbirth Pyramid.

-That's interesting- I said then- So why did you keep trying to open it?

-The amount of Earthquakes has increased- he said- at least twice a day an Earthquake takes place… they're all very weak , just a tremor of the earth, but it bothers us. The epicenter is always in the same place too, about 100 metres below the earth.

-Earthquakes?- I asked dumbfounded.

-Yeah-he said- quite intriguing if you ask me. Well Green I should hung up. I'll explain everything tomorrow at the meeting.

-The meeting?- I asked him.

-Yeah… Oh! Silly me, this was the reason I called you- he said- The Association has arranged your meeting in the same place as last Thursday. The meeting will be at 5 o'clock in the afternoon. All the professors being me, Elm and Birch will be there too. After that we could all hang out for a little while and I would explain everything that we have discovered… I'll assure you that some things will surprise you.

-I'm looking forward to that… This time all of us will be going there so you'll see all of them again after quite a long time- I told him- See you tomorrow then gramps.

-I'm also looking for that Green- he told me- see you tomorrow then, bye!

-Bye!- was the last thing I said to him before we hung up.

I turned smiling towards the door in front of me before knocking in four times. After some seconds I heard some tiny steps coming towards the door and then Yellow opened it.

-Hi Green!- she said then- What can I do for you?

-I'm going to help Emerald repairing our pokeballs- I said- We also have to catch our pokemon again remember?

-Oh that's right- she said- wait a moment… I'm going to grab Chuchu- she said going inside her apartment.

After a minute, she came back with her bag and Chuchu on her head. We headed outside before she guided me towards Red's house just next to her. She knocked the door 5 times before turning back to look at me.

-Red had told me that he had been studying all the afternoon, this will help him wind up- she said fidgeting a little when she saw my questioning look.

-Sure, sure- I chuckled then and she looked down with a red colored face.

-So how's Sapphire?- she asked changing the topic intelligently- Blue texted everyone just saying "Sapphire is back!", but she didn't tell us anything else.

-She is okay… we all were right, Rub did go to find her- I told the blonde- and he was able to cheer her up.

-I knew it…- she said smiling- those two have a really deep connection. It's good to see Sapphire like this.

-Like what?- asked another male voice by my side- Hi guys! Is Sapphire okay?

-O-oh. Hey Red-said Yellow stuttering a little and looking down- I was just saying that Sapphire is better.

-That's good to hear- said our dense friend while petting the female Pikachu that had jumped to his shoulder to say hello to him- what are you doing here?

-Do you want to come to see Emerald? He said that he was getting our pokemon out of their pokeballs and that we had to catch them again- said Yellow.

-Sure- he said giving her Chuchu back with an smile that made her look away with her face redder than his eyes.

He went inside and returned shortly before letting out his own Pikachu that went to greet Yellow after positioning himself on top of his trainer's cap. I looked them walk side by side and talk to each other. I also talked, but being the silent person I'm used to be I did my thing, which is stay back and observe. IF only one was less dense or the other wasn't so shy…

With that we went directly towards Silver's apartment. Even before we arrived there we could see a boy wearing a yellow cap, a red sweatshirt and knocking at the door. After five seconds Silver appeared on the door and he and Gold started talking. Then he spotted us and the both of them turned to see us going directly towards them.

-Yo Red, Green! Hi Yellow!- yelled our golden-eyed friend- What are you doing here?

-Hi Gold- said Red- we were going towards Emerald's place. He's fixing the problem with the pokeballs.

-To be clear he is letting the pokemon go without hurting them Red- I told him.

-Whatever- he said scratching the back of his head embarrassed- What are you doing here Gold?

-Well I was going to ask this emo and Super serious gal if they wanted to go to train or simply hang out a little- he said- You all told me that you had something to do so I just asked them. At the end Super serious gal is helping her mom in the orphanage. Seems like she will work there from now on at the same orphanage that she and Emerald grew up in to repay them for taking care of her daughter for a long time.

-Well that's nice- said Yellow- Crystal always said that her mom left her there because she didn't have money, but she visited her often enough… She also promised to repay them somehow so she is working now for them.

\- We should get going…- said Silver- or Emerald will be done by the time we arrive there.

To that we all nodded and headed towards his apartment. We were 5 people walking in the streets that lead towards his apartment talking to each other and laughing at some things. It seemed that the stress of the previous hours had almost vanished, but in the end we all knew that a little part of it was still there and refused to go. Knowing or suspecting that one of us in particular was the organization's target was something that didn't let us relax completely, but that was something that every single one of us was determined to do in order to keep everyone safe. That, after all, was one of the main causes what made us the most feared team in the world.

Blue's POV

I almost couldn't believe what I was hearing. I mean, of course I had seen this coming, but the fact that she was the one to tell me and in this very same moment surprised me. I just asked Sapphire where did she go and what Rub did to cheer her up, I didn't expect her to confess that she liked said boy.

-What?- I asked her then who was looking at her feet- You like Rub?

-Ye-yeah- she said nervously- I-is there a problem with that?

-Of course not!- I almost yelled before seeing her surprised face by my outburst- It was just unexpected, I didn't think you would tell me that. In fact it's awesome.

-Awesome?- she said- Why?

-Why? Come on Sapphire of course it's awesome!- I said feeling a little bad for her- He's the first guy who has caught your eye since…

-Ruby, yeah I know- she said with a sad smile- That time it was you who discovered without me telling you. And I know that it wasn't just a silly thing what I got for him… Now I feel guilty about it.

-About liking Rub?- I asked surprised- Why?

-For the reason I told you… that boy we met years ago was one of the bests friends I ever had- she said looking sadder every second- He crashed into my life like a train. One day I was at home happily and the other I was in a cage looking at a beaten up boy who claimed to be completely fine even if he wasn't. He didn't even knew me when he protected Toro and I from that Onix and then he got beaten up by the same guy that threw him inside the cage the first day we met. That night I felt terrible. Not only I was a weakling, but I also made another person be hurt by my failures. But he came and consoled me, he gave me the faith I needed to grow stronger- she was wearing a sad smile while telling the story- I slowly grew stronger and he helped me achieving that. If I failed he would cheer me up and point out where I failed. After some time I won them for the first time and he was the first to congratulate me, getting another beating up from the huge grunt. I scolded him then, but he said that he was so happy that I was able to beat them that he didn't care. That's when I noticed that I liked him in a different way than I liked you guys.

-Yeah, by then we were already friends- I remembered- although Yellow was still very shy to talk to anyone without stuttering, Emerald was almost always around Crystal and Green was more serious than the cold walls of the prison.

-Yeah they were…- she continued- After that I acted around him just the same and he did too. Whenever I was down he would do everything in his hand to lift me up again. The first time I got to pass those extracting blood tests I was scared to death so he just told the grunts to let he go first to show me that everything was going to be okay. Some days after that the plan to escape became more serious and, finally, my birthday arrived.

-Yeah…- I said sad.

-My birthday arrived and I lost him. We lost him. The boy who had helped me all those times and more fell down my pokemon and I didn't even react- she said wiping her tears every now and then- A boy that I only knew for 3 months had protected me to the point that he ended up dying for that. I promised myself that I would be stronger and I would protect everyone the day we agreed to enter the Pokedex Holders competition. For him.

-I know…- I said understandingly- and now you feel like betraying Ruby by feeling something beyond friendship for another boy?

-I don't know- she said in a whisper- I thought I would feel like that, but I don't really know if I do. When I noticed my feelings I felt scared, but when I'm around him that thought never crosses my mind.

-Why?- I asked her, I also thought she would feel guilty so this was surprising.

-You know when I met him? He came to this Academy 10 days after the start of the course. He didn't act like anyone we had met before, he was shy and didn't bother any of us- she explained and I nodded understanding her point- When he told me that he hated battles I was surprised, but what surprised me more was the sadness his face, his eyes showed me when he told me. Then I brought him to meet you guys and I remember all of you bombarding him with questions. He answered all without breaking a sweat except the ones related to battling in general. The same as you the first thing that attracted me to him was pure curiosity.

-Yeah, I know what you mean with that- I conceded.

-I was so curious about him that I got Emerald to stalk him all day for the next 3 days to see if we could learn something else about him- she explained me- In those days I only learned that he was used to be lonely wherever he was and that he was very intelligent. Although I have to say that he caught us. Then the night when you and Green talked with us took place. I was so mad then that I went towards the lake to sink the Pokedex into it. By luck or not Rub was in the path of it and got hit by the item. I went there to see what had happened and I found him in the lake so I helped him out. After that I couldn't bear it anymore and spoke all my problems with him in the same place you found me in… He had just met us some days ago, but he calmed me down and made me realize what I had done wrong. He encouraged me to come back and let you finish before jumping to conclusions. As you know before he waved goodbye I told him that he was a friend to me, because I don't know why I really felt that he was.

-It was something that surprised me, you know?- I told her- that you trusted him when you had pushed so many people away, but after your party I could understand that better.

-The party reassured me that I had made a very good friend- she said smiling- I had seen him compete in that contest and seen him in a lot different ways. At first he was very shy and insecure around us, then I saw a comforting friend when I really needed one. I had seen him angry for a fraction of second when Mr. Mike made fun of him at school and I had seen his confident and determined expression in the contests. I wanted to see what type of Rub I would see in a battle so I tried to force him to battle as a birthday present-she said pulling out her blue bandana and looking at it- At the end I didn't get this present, but I got something else, something unexpected. In fact it was something I needed because he was absolutely right when he said that it would be more comfortable to battle when I wore the gloves and the bandana.

-And they suit you a lot too- I said winking.

-Maybe… I don't really look for that when it comes to clothes- she said shyly- but I believe they do. With that he didn't only gave me a present, he made it. And that made me feel more special than after just receiving one. As I said when I saw that and after he treated Toro and the other pokemon, I decided to try to battle him another different time. Then we went home and had dinner and after that I felt that I could trust him well enough to share our deepest secret. I took a huge gamble then because for all I knew he could've been faking, but I felt that way.

-If we weren't surprised before we were astounded then- I told her- you never told anyone what happened there so that was a huge turn of events. Then again, he didn't fail you or any of us. He's kept his secret for himself and even then he was respectful enough to let us be and do what we needed to do. Until he warned us about the attack in the academy.

-Yeah, it was pretty easy then, but again something caught my eye- she explained- when Green was so mad that tried to punch the grunt, Rub caught his arm. When I looked at him I saw his determined face again. I don't know if it's coincidental, but when he wears this face he always gets what he wants. Then we went to sleep a little after that. The next thing I know all of you want Rub to join us for lunch, dinner or whatever we are doing- said after laughing nervously.

-You, of all people, shouldn't blame us- I retorted.

-I don't. How could I?-she said between laughs- After that came the quiet days. I worked with him at school, we made a plan to stalk Crystal and Gold, we all hung out together more and he became more comfortable around us even if he wouldn't come every single time. Then we went to see him in the next contest.

-I remember that! I'll never forget those amazing moves he used then!- I almost squealed- And it was the first time I saw him like that. It seemed a totally different person there in the stage, like his behavior had turned a 180º degrees turn. I remember telling you that he was quite handsome there, but I never got your reply- I said looking at her blushing face slyly.

-Th-the answer is obvious now- she said and I exploded with laughter, after I stopped she was able to continue, but not without the embarrassed face.

-So can I know when did you realize that you liked him in that way?- I asked her then, enjoying myself a little too much.

-I believe that it was somewhere in the middle of the exams…- she said- We spent a lot of time studying together with Emerald. As he said at some point we saw each other nearly 24/7…

-And you had been helping him the week before, when he got the flu- I remarked- you even arrived late at our training sessions because of that.

-Yeah, but that just was doing something to help a friend who was ill… I think- she said then- That's not the point. The point is that after spending so much time with him I noticed that I was indeed looking for his attention in some way.

-You did?- I asked.

-Yeah. If I had a doubt I would ask him first. That could've been because he is quite the smartest of us 3, but it wasn't the case… I would do that while studying about anything and if he didn't know he would look for it until he understood and explained me what I was doing wrong. I did that so naturally that I ended up asking Rub things about battles! He only said that he was far below mine and Emerald's level in that so he was the one who needed help with it.

\- Well that was quite extreme- I laughed.

-Yeah. I started to think about it seriously when he encouraged me about the Geography exam- I hear her say- with only a few words and a thumbs up I was prepared to take anything the teacher was going to bring me. This had happened before, but in important matters so it surprised me when he was able to lift my spirits even with something as trivial… That night I almost couldn't sleep because of that thinking of possible reasons to those things. It was then when I started to realize that his friendship was different from the one I have with you…- she explained- I still act naturally around him, but sometimes I've said some embarrassing things to him.

-What things?- I asked smirking.

-Not important!- she defended.

-C'mon I want to know!- I pleaded with my puppy eyes.

-I won't say them!- she yelled embarrassed.

-Okay, okay… there's no need to get so worked up- I laughed at her face earning a death glare from her- What were you saying?

-Well… it wasn't after a couple of days when I finally solved my problem- she said- I had come up with an answer, but it scared me. The next time I saw him I thought it would be awkward, but it wasn't. Neither the next or the ones that followed. I first convinced myself that it was just because I was under the pressure of exams that I was putting these thoughts at bay, but I've realized that it wasn't the case. After that we spent all the period of exams studying together as well with Emerald. After that math's exam we spent all the afternoon at the beach. I remember playing with Walo all the time for two things… I wanted to play with him and I didn't want to feel awkward around him.

-I understand what you mean… - I said before teasing her a little- but at all times you could've come to call us to get a ride you had to choose the moment he was sleeping and I was almost able to take his hat of.

-You were?- she asked looking guilty- Oops, my bad. Next time you're going to do that tell me first then. I'm also very curious about it.

-Yeah… I don't know why does he always has his hat on…- I told her- Maybe he has a rare hair style?

-You mean like having long and ruffled hair like an afro?- she said then out of the blue.

Of course when she said that I knew she was joking, but I couldn't stop myself from imagining Rub's face with the addition of that hairstyle. The result? Sapphire should have imagined the same thing because after some seconds we were all laughing our hearts out. This lasted for a minute or so before we stopped.

-Arceus, this was hilarious!- said Sapphire wiping a tear from her left eye- I don't know the last time I laughed like that.

-I'm sure it was when Gold did one of his stupidest things and Crystal kicked him- I told her- Maybe it was when he prayed that Rub was a hot girl.

-I remember that, it was the day he arrived- she said the with a smile- Aaaahh, I needed that.

-Because?- I asked her maliciously, I knew too well what she was trying to do.

-What?- she asked surprised.

-C'mon Sapphire, we've know each other for quite a long time, so I know when you're trying to avoid something- I told her, and by the face she made it was clear that I had nailed it- And you also know that I'm not going to drop it right now. Now spill the rest of the story.

-That's all I had to tell you- she said.

-Nope, it's not- I said- now continue from the point we left it. I believe that the last you said was that you tried to take some distance from him to avoid some awkwardness.

-Okay…-she sighed and I smiled in triumph- Yes I tried… It wasn't that I would try to avoid him at all. I wouldn't just look for his attention like the way I had done the previous days, but that lasted for a short time. I felt sad that night when he had to go to his home early, but I shrugged it off seeing that I would see him at lunch after the "Battle Royale". It's strange how we talk about that day when it was just on Friday… three days ago.

-A lot of things have happened since then- I said- We all entered and arrived at the final Top 10, only to find that the other one was Rub. Then Green and him had a huge argument, mostly Green being irrational. And the argument ended quite roughly, with Rub with a bruise in his face due to a punch.

-You know that I went to comfort him…- I nodded to her- The face I saw when I found him at the lake…- she said remembering with a sad face- It was heart breaking. Those dark-red eyes capable of shining with so much power were so dull and full of sorrow, that I wanted to do all the things in my reach to make him happy again. I talked to him and for once, just for once, I was able to be the one to cheer someone up. Not the other way around. I felt proud of myself and utterly happy that he had a smile on his face at the end of the talk. It was then when I asked about his hate towards battles directly and he answered something for the first time.

-What did he say?- I asked.

-He said that he wasn't ready to tell it…- she explained- but then he added that he would tell us soon, when he was prepared to do so. I'm feeling that this issue is something that had a great influence in him because he seemed so nervous to talk about it. After that you know what happened… We were attacked again and in the process my apartment was highly damaged, to the point that I have to live here for the time being.

-Yeah- I said to her- You had a lot of trouble fighting them, but I'm not surprised… You battled with more enemies than any of us.

-Yeah and that came with a price- she explained- I could only hold my own for that long. When the last two people came to battle me, the ones with more rank, I still had all my usable pokemon still able to fight, but barely. Dono fell first, then Rono and finally Toro was also knocked out. It's true that they had only 4 pokemon or so out there, but Pilo was not going to last much longer. Then it happened… Rub might not even know that, but he saved me then. Without the Sunny Day attack Pilo wouldn't have been able to dodge those attacks and strike back with that Solar beam which was able to defeat them. For the first time another person saved me again. I don't know what would've happened if they beat me, but I don't really want to think about it.

-Don't do it, it's certainly no use doing it- I said knowing quite well that probably they would've just fled off with her with who-knows-what intentions- And after that Rub and Green were able to make things alright between them again. While you were comforting Rub I gave Green a piece of my mind and he finally calmed down and promised to apologize to him.

-I know you did- she said chuckling- Green is never so mean on purpose unless you bother him so much, so the reaction he got was very uncalled for. I understand now why he did that and seeing that Rub forgave him already there's no reason I can't do the same.

-I'm glad that you think this way… In the end Green cares deeply for all of us. In fact I'm not sure if he wants me to tell you this, but I'll do it- I said- I would guess that after you Green is the most affected by Ruby's death… We all found a great friend in him those years ago and we all admired him. It's understandable that you felt his death more than us for the reasons we both know. Green's case is different. All admired his way to battle, his strength, and most of all, his way to guide us. He did it as if it was the most normal thing in the world. It would be a lie if we told anyone that one of us is the leader and the others follow his lead, because that's not the case, but still…

-Green would be the one that would be playing this role in the ways things are going right now- she said understanding my point- He's the one that deals with the Association most of the time. With you and Red of course.

-Yes, and his problem is that he tries to deal with it alone- I said- I convinced him to stop doing that and hopefully he won't be like that again. He still thinks that Rub would be the only one to fit in our group… He was really impressed when he saw Rub performing in the Contest Hall, well… like everyone, I believe.

-Yeah I was… It was the third time I saw him competing and I was even more amazed than the first- she said- He seemed invincible there. Not sudden strategies, pressure, or even dirty tricks could make him fail. It's like he was 3 steps in front of everyone.

-It's true… And I hate to say it, but the look he gave those two…- I said remembering the picture- I wouldn't be on the other end of that glare. It was almost scary.

-I wouldn't say scary…- she said- I wouldn't say that I would enjoy being the target of that glare, but if I had to describe it… I would say that I would be intimidated by it. It was so powerful that Xavier almost fell on his butt while his pokemon recalled himself. I really enjoyed that he did that to them…

-It's sure something seeing your crush making others wet their pants around him huh?- I said to her while I looked closely for her reaction.

-BLUE!- she yelled at me while covering her face- I swear I'm never gonna tell you those things again…

-Okay, okay I was just teasing... there's no need to be so mad- I said almost laughing-Now let's end the explanation you haven't answered my first question even after those explanations.

-What was that?- she asked then.

-I asked you where have you been all day, but I also want to know why you went there…- I told my friend.

-Well… that is simple…- she said- I felt useless.

-Useless?- I asked in disbelief.

-Yes. Yesterday was a nightmare for me- she explained- After the attack started you and Red stayed to help the people in the building while the others went to fight the enemy. It wasn't the best battles I fought because I couldn't stop thinking about him being inside. I only could use 5 pokemon counting Red's Aero, so I had to think carefully in what pokemon I would use. I sent Rono and Dono to the ground while flying with Pilo when Green ordered out strategy, which came out to be a total fiasco. When I noticed that they hadn't spotted them under the ground I left them there like Gold told me to… After that I left Pilo out and only battled with him leaving Toro as the final back up. Even though I just had to battle with one pokemon I wasn't doing as well as always. In my mind I was screaming and forcing myself not to fled and go towards the burning building in flames.

-But even that you did a great job! You fought well against them- I reassured her- All of them told me that.

-Maybe I did, but I don't remember much of it- she said with a sad voice and smile all along- When we battled those final guys and they unleashed those Fissure attacks… I can't describe the sensation I felt when I saw them pierce the building in half when Rub was still inside. I convinced Green to use our ultimate attacks against them and being their last pokemon they were out in seconds. When I arrived where all of you were and Red told me that Rub hadn't come out yet… my heart broke iin millions of pieces. If I still had a slight doubt that what I felt for him was something more than friendship and gratitude, it vanished then when I saw that the story was repeating itself. Again, the person I lo-liked… was just gone nad I couldn't do anything about it. I couldn't bear the thought of that. It reminded me of that time so much and it hurted so much that I was crying and I couldn't stop. That's why when I saw Zuzu getting out of that hole with him… I felt like the happiest girl alive. In just a minute my sadness had turned to joy when I saw that he was just okay.

-I believe I can understand how you felt…- I told her, but something confused me of that explanation- but why did you run away from him after finding out that he was okay then, if you felt that happy?

-I just couldn't look at him… I didn't know why, but I felt that way and it scared me so I ran away to a place where I could think about it. I cried all the tears I got then waiting for Red to come and tell us if he was really okay while feeling something I couldn't clearly describe… I felt so happy and relieved, but at the same time I felt disappointed. It wasn't until this morning when I went to see him in the hospital when I knew what was happening to me. I felt that I wasn't worthy of seeing him… I felt guilty.

-Guilty? About what?- I said surprised- it should've been me the one who felt guilty… I swore to take him out of there and I failed.

-I could never blame you for that… You fought and worked so hard while saving a lot of people…- she said smiling comfortingly.

-Then why did you beat up yourself so much?- I asked.

-The day I decided that we should become the Dexholders, I made a self promise that I would be able to protect everyone I care for just the way Ruby had been able to do that with me… And after that happened I felt that I wasn't able to keep my promise. For that I cried and beat myself up in my head, until Rub came…

-What did he do then?- I asked very curious.

-He was able to cheer me up. Again.- she said with a true smile- He asked me questions, told me a story and finally tricked me to make me realize how stupid I was being. He was able to make myself be proud of me again after I had thought that I was a failure for hours. After that my admiration for him only increased…- she said while blushing fiercely- and when he told me that he should be home when he was trying to talk some sense into me… I felt so lucky, and angry at him for doing that when it could be dangerous for him.

-So that's what you were doing all day huh?- I asked her and she nodded- So what are you going to do now?

-What do you mean?

-It's quite obvious…- I said rolling my eyes- I mean that when are you gonna tell him how you feel?

-I- I don't know… I mean, I know that I like him, but I don't think it's right- she said- I feel like I'm betraying Ruby.

-You're not betraying him…- I told her.

-I don't know… He died protecting me- she said, with the sadness that accompanies her voice whenever she recalls that incident- And now I feel bad about having feelings for someone else.

-Look, Sapphire… If he Ruby was alive right now, I'm very sure that you two would be dating and be very happy. Yes I'm quite sure he liked you back- I told her and her face grew in confusion- but sadly he isn't here anymore. He was perfect for you, but not only because he saved you all those times. He was perfect for you because he was there when you needed him the most, whatever the situation was. But as I said he died while protecting you.

-Where are you trying to go with that Blue?

-The point I'm trying to make is this… If he was here you would be with him, but that's not the case. He died for your safety and I'm so sure that he wanted the best for you in your life. He was never selfish while thinking about us so I also think that he would prefer that you moved on. He will be always in your thoughts, the same as all of us, but we have to stop grieving. This is what he would like us to do and you the most. To be happy.

-You think so?- she asked not very sure of it.

-Of course Sapphire. And let me tell you something… Rub is also perfect for you.

-You think so too?

-Yes, I mean he does the same things that Ruby did…- I explained- He has not saved you like Ruby did, but he's always been there for you when you needed him. Today, the day when Green and I returned from the Association and you were mad with us, when you needed help or support for your exams… He's always been there for you and he makes you happy.

-You're right- she said with a little smile- but that's not entirely true… He saved me from them once as I told you.

-Another reason to add to mine- I said triumphantly- There's no reason why do you have to stop liking him or even get together with him. I'm sure that Ruby would approve of him. Heck they even have the same color of eyes.

-But even if I try to get him… do you think that he likes me back?- she asked me uncertainty in her voice- I mean I'm not the most beautiful girl out there. You're prettier and some of the girl in class are too. Sam is prettier than me and she likes him too.

-Sam? You mean the one that competes against him in contests?- I asked and she nodded- How do you know it?

-I heard her talking about a boy younger than her that caught her eye in the Academy… And I heard her flirting with him at the competition yesterday- she said- When you said that they were talking when we were at the stands. Jealousy was almost consuming me, but I tried to hide it.

-You did a good job then…- I told her before getting back to the main point- Look Sapphire, you should really rise your opinion on yourself. You're not a lady like girl, you're more of a tomboy, but there's nothing wrong with that. You're cheerful, determined, caring and nice to others equally. You're a strong willed girl even if you get the losses get to you a little too much. As for the looks… You may not be the prettiest girl out there, but you're far from ugly, very, veeeery far. You're beautiful even if not as pretty as me, but hey I'm always the prettiest wherever I go so it's not a surprise- I told her and she broke into a smile- You're just great Sapphire so never think low of yourself. I'm sure that Rub thinks the same as me too. He even ignored the doctors' orders to make you feel better.

-I really hope that you're right.

A comfortable silence fell upon us then. She seemed to be thinking about what I had just told her, and I was waiting for her reaction. When she finally relaxed I tried to push her a little further.

-So what now? When are you going to tell him?- I asked- I sooo want my little Sapph to get a boyfriend so I can tease you guys for real this time.

-I don't know, I still have to think about it…- she said- I don't really know.

-You should do it early… maybe even at the ball next Saturday- I told her- You should ask him to go out with you.

-I'm not going to the ball- she said- Period!

-Why not?

-I don't want to dress up with dresses and all that girly pieces of cloth.

-C'mon, it'll be fun! Red, Green, Gold , Yellow, Crystal and I are going so it's going to be fun!

-Nope!

-Why not? C'mon!

-I don't wanna!- she said stubbornly.

-Sapphire!- I pouted then.

-I'm not going to dress up and just go there while I don't even know how to dance- she said- And that's final.

-C'mon when Rub sees you in a dress he's going to be at your feet- I told my stubborn companion- Then you'll have a fair shot at confessing.

-I'm only going to ask Rub to be my date for the ball and tell him my feelings there… WHEN you've told yours to Green- she said then surprising me.

-What?

-You thought I didn't know? It's pretty obvious that you like him, or even love him- she said- You always hang out together and you never stop bothering him, but in a good way.

-Do the other girls know this too?- I asked her.

-Yes and Gold and Silver too- she answered putting on a mischievous+fang smile- so when are you going to tell him?

-It's seems like a fair deal… You confess to Rub there after I confess to Green- I said letting my hand out for her to grab it- Do we have a deal?

She seemed a bit taken aback, by my request so she hesitated a little. Then after thinking about it for a moment, she wore that mischievous fangy smile again and took my hand in hers.

-Deal- she said then - Whenever you feel like doing it give me a call… I'll be waiting for you. Now I believe a good bath would feel amazing.

With that she left my hand and stood up from the sofa and went directly towards the bathroom. She had been pretty cocky a minute before so I had to pay her back a little… It would be better for her also.

-DONE!- I said when I saw her stop her tracks and turn around surprised.

-What did you say?- she asked with a blush and a scared face.

-I said that it's done- I told her- I've already told my feelings to Green.

-What? Why? When? What did he say?- she asked frantically.

-I won't answer them in order… So yes I told him and he said he liked me back- I told her while grinning- He's my boyfriend now.

-But when? I didn't notice anything different from you two- she said-When did that happen?

-On Friday… we decided that it would be a secret so it's no rare that you didn't suspect anything- I said- It happened when we all left the competition.

-So you mean that while I was cheering my friend up, you were making out with him happily?- she asked rather angry.

-I didn't say that… It was something that slipped when I was giving him a piece of my mind- I explained- after that he said that my feelings weren't one-sided. I really scolded him there.

-So just like that? You're now boyfriend and girlfriend?

-Yep- I answered proudly- So you know what that means don't you?

-Do I really have to?- she asked uncertain.

-We made a deal Sapph… so yes- I told her- and if you don't ask him to come with you to the ball, I'll be sure that anyone in the Academy knows that you have a crush on him.

-You wouldn't do that!-she said scared.

-Try me!- I said looking at her sternly. I would never do it to her or one of my friends, but she didn't have to really know that.

-Ok, ok… I'll do it- she exclaimed when I saw some signs of happiness appear in her face as well as her scared features- Crap, now I'll have to find a moment to do it…

-Why not tomorrow afternoon then?- I suggested- If what you want to do is avoid being stalked, like with Gold and Crystal… You may also make sure that no one is in the Academy.

-Aren't we going to give the Association all the information we have about that organization?

-We will be more than enough people even if you don't come…- she said- give me the data you want me to tell them and everything will be fine. Like that you will be alone to do what you have to do…

-No stalking for sure?- she asked skeptically.

-Yes, but I'll want a complete explanation afterwards- I told her- If you promise me that I promise in the name of Arceus that, for once, I won't stalk you.

-Then… I really have no choice- she said turning around- Now I'll go have a good bath.

With that she entered the bathroom. I felt happy for her because when she turned I could see a true fangy smile in her face. It was time she finally fell in love again.

Ruby's POV (9:30 pm)

After a three-hour nap, I was able to wake up. I went to the kitchen to look for anything to make for dinner, but I only found some rice that I had made the day before. I felt very lazy for once while doing my meal, so I just ate that with some Tomato sauce. It wasn't bad at all, but plain compared to my normal meals. Then I returned to my room and I looked at all the pokemon scattered there. Zuzu was sleeping beside the bed, the same as Ruru, who was wide awake now. My other pokemon were inside their pokeballs, all of them in perfect state. I learned that when you go to the hospital they also tend to your pokemon. I was about to let them out when my PokeGear rang. The picture of my dad appeared in it when I answered the call.

-Hey dad, how are things?- I asked him.

-They're good here, but the real question would be…- he attempted to ask, but got interrupted.

-ARE YOU OKAY? We heard that the Contest's hall was destroyed in the town!-saifd the frantic vooice of my mother- And when we got no news from you we were worried to death.

-When did you learn that?- I asked them.

-It's been on the news since 6 pm. We saw it and grew concerned- said my dad.

-There's no need for that. I was inside, but we had already left by the time that the attack took place- I lied, there was no need for them to be concerned.

-We?- asked my mom.

-Me, Sapphire, Green… the complete gang- I explained- they came to see me compete.

-But they said that the Dexholders where the ones who helped the most- said Norman- how does that fit?

-They heard about the attack and returned as fast as they could and battled them- I explained- we weren't very far from there actually so it was a short trip. And before you ask… No I didn't help them. Even if I wanted to the cops never let anyone approach the place so I was stuck in there, just watching. They had a rough time with some of them, but they were able to beat them, so they didn't really need my help.

-So you were "forced" to stand by?- my mom asked.

-Yeah…- I answered and she sighed in relief.

-I'm so glad you're okay… I was very worried- she said before trying to sound more cheerful- SO how did it go? Were you bale to make a good performance in front of your friends?

-I believe I did- I said proudly- all my pokemon worked so hard for it and we were able to win the five Hyper-rank ribbons.

-That's marvelous!- she squealed when my dad only shook his head-I'm sure that they had a good time seeing you compete, next time we're going to see you.

-You're really wasting your abilities… but I won't oppose- he added- You're old enough to do what you want, even if it feels like a waste of abilities.

-I'm glad you don't oppose anymore- I told him sternly.

-But you shouldn't play with fire for much more time- he said- There are things that need to be done as soon as possible if you don't want them to backfire.

-I know dad- I said- I'm not waiting much more until I tell her… I mean them. I'll just need to wait for the right time.

-Don't wait for it too long- he said- and don't refuse to battle for those in need anymore.

-I'm not…- I was saying, but suddenly the line went dead. Having forgot to recharge it before, my PokeGear had ran out of energy.

I connected it and I laid on my bed thinking about what my dad had said and my responses. After seeing Sapphire this afternoon and after all we had endured in just two months… They deserved it. SHE deserve it. All deserved to know who I really was, and I was not going to waste the next opportunity that I got.

**28****th**** Of October**

Norman's POV (4:30 pm.)

After the talk with my son, that was interrupted by him running out of battery, I went to sleep. Both me and my wife were clearly happy that he was able to avoid any danger, but I couldn't shake the thought that my son could do better than that. It had been natural for him to try to help anyone in need, that seeing him being so impassive made me think if that boy was totally gone… Deep inside I knew that he wasn't the same, but a lot of things remained from that boy that was kidnapped 5 years ago, and being nice was one of them. He was just scared.

-You seem distracted Norman- said Birch's voice taking me out of my train of thought,

-Nah, just thinking- I told my friend while we were sitting next to the other two professors in a round table- Why did we have to come here again?

-We have to give the report of our advances at the pyramid. They are very interested in them.

Just then I heard some noises from outside which seemed like the flapping of wings. I saw the Professors stand up with grins in their faces.

-What's the matter?- I asked my friend when I saw the professors approach the door.

-Nothing it's just that the others are here- he said.

-Hello gramps- said a voice I know when I saw eight teenagers enter the room.

-Hi Green- said the oldest professor while shaking his hand with his grandson.

I was dumbfounded when I saw all of them enter and take turns to greet the other professors before Green turned to see me and motioned all the others to come. I regained my composure just in time when they arrived.

-It's good to see you again Norman…- Green said.

* * *

**So that'a all for this chapter. **

**This was very difficult for me because it's the first time that a chapter has focused on romance or the second if we count Gold's and Crystal's date (even that a date with those two is very different to write from this one). I don't really know if I did a good job, but I would like to know. If you felt that I didn't, try to point out the things you would improve and I will try to remake it. As LC5 said we're not the best at writing romance scenes so this will help both of us.**

**As I promised I'm going to post 12Courteny12's Pm for you to know what made her win the competition. I still have to tell her prize, but I'll do it shortly. I'm pondering some possibilities, but what I can assure is that it will have to do with this fic or a one shot I'm preparing, the one she prefers. **

**This is the PM:**

**Dear Rubyspe,**

** My theory involves Groudon and Kyogre. I'm guessing by now that this new group is trying to control those two, and probably kidnapped the dexholders to see if any of them could control the two. They probably came to the conclusion that only Ruby and Sapphire could. Ruby must've figured this out, and decided to get all of them out before they could force him and Sapphire to control them. I'm guessing they didn't try to kidnap Sapphire again because everyone would be more alert on if she and the others were ok and they were trying to locate Ruby. They may or may not know Rub's true identity, but something must've tipped them off (maybe that teacher). That's my theory, at least. Please see if you can let me know what you think without spoiling what going to happen! Can't wait for the next update!**

** Sincerely,**  
** 12courtney12**

**As I said back then to all of you and herself... not everything is correct in this guess, but taking into account that this was written in August and that more than the half the things she guessed it right... Well that made her win (and the other facts that I pointed out back in chapter 24).**

**Next time won't take that long to be out. It will be more of a preparation chapter, but that doesn't meant that it won't be good or important. In fact a lot of things will rely on the ones I explain on next one so don't be discouraged because of that.**

**With that said I only have to thank LC5 for his hard work and to ask the usual... REVIEW and STAY TUNNED!**


	26. Chapter 26: The mental note

**Hi everyone and welcoooome, to the chapter number 26 of this fic.  
**

**I know I promised to update sooner, and I'm sorry for that. I mean, I was able to update a week earlier than last time, but it still took me 3 weeks. I really wanted to, but university got in the way quite literally. Being the last days of the semester, anyone would expect to have some groups reports, projects and so on to deliver. What no one would expect (and it never happened before in my case) is to have a final and 3 minor exams just the last week, but said teachers had this super idea. Blame it on them (and on me a little if you want) the delay of the chapter.  
**

**As always... it's TIME WITH REVIEWS!**

**12courtney12: Yeah it's quite hard, but we all knew (kinda) what we would face when we entered so it's not actually a surprise. Yes Ruby hided it for him, it's in his nature to hide things I believe, but for me this is a great thing to play with. I'm glad you liked the chapter and thanks for your Review.**

** comisure: I'm glad you found that the characters were real. I didn't have much confidence in myself when I started writing the chapter, but well... at the end I was quite pleased with myself, I'm happy to know that I succeded for some people. It makes me happy that you like the chapters so much, but I'll even try to update sooner from now on. Thanl you for reviewing.**

** RionaCremisi: Yes Romance, and it won't be the last time it appears here. There's some in this chapter, but not even near the amount we had in the last one. Yep they'll meet Norman, but the complete aftermath won't be shown for a while. I wanted to put it in this one, but it was too long. Of course they do, you've got the record of the longest review ever in all fanfiction when you surpassed YOURSELF, who was the owner of the last record. Well I hope thye let you have sugar soon, but don't overdue it XD. I'm happy that you reviewed, thank you my sugar lover reviewer.**

**Well that's all for TIME WITH REVIEWS. Only 3 this week, but I don't reallly mind. The 3 of them congratulated the chapter so I'm happy for that. Only to remind you that if you didn't like something or the complete chapter you can also say it, just explain why (without it I don't know what to improve so I'll just continue to do things the same way). I just want to grow a little as a writer. Even that I hope that everyone like the chapter as much as I liked to write it.**

**Today LC5 didn't suggest anything (I believe he's very, very busy). **

**Disclaimer: Not me or LC5 own Pokemon, yet... Yet because we are going there and asking "politely" ******(hides bubbles-shooting gun and toy crossbow) **for them to hand it to us .**

**READ and ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 26: The mental note**

**Tuesday 29th of October **

Sapphire's POV (1:50 pm.)

We were in our final hour of the day in my nightmare lesson, maths. The teacher, Miss Martha, was finishing her explanation about 3rd grade equations. It was something quite difficult for me even if my grade in this lesson was one to be proud of. It was just today that we had received our grades via mail and when I saw it I woke Blue up due to my cheer.

Even the fact that it was something that I couldn't understand so well, my mind couldn't focus in the lesson at all. Like what had happened since I entered the school in the morning (before being bombarded by fans all the way until I reached the classroom)and I saw the great banner announcing the ball that would take place next Saturday, my mind was focused in one thing. How to ask Rub to go with me.

I was counting the minutes until the classes finished to go to Blue's apartment, eat and make a plan to finally ask him the question. I'm normally a quite straightforward girl, but in this types of things I believe that I'm no different from the other teenager girls. When my clock showed that it was still 5 minutes early for the class to finish I heard three knocks in the classroom's door. When he was allowed to enter at the door appeared our Pokemon Battles teacher, a tall and built man with black and grey hair who was in his last thirties, Mr. Mike.

-I'm sorry to stop the lesson Martha, but the director asked me to come- he apologized to the woman.

-Oh don't worry Mike…- she told him while adjusting her glasses. She is quite attractive even if she is her forties and every single student in the Academy knows that she has a "secret" crush on him-I was finishing the lesson, so it doesn't matter.

-Thanks- he said in appreciation to her while she just blushed a little and began getting all her things and putting them in her bag- Okay class… I'm just here to inform you all of the events that will take place in the Academy next Saturday. As you know a ball will take place in the Academy. The rules to enter? They're easy- he said chuckling- Everyone has to go there well dressed. I won't say what you have to wear, but please were smart clothes, we're trying to make a fancy ball in here. Also another rule is no pokemon allowed in there.

This sent quite a few gasps in the class. With that Luis stood up.

-Why aren't we allowed to bring them? This is a Pokemon Academy…- he said.

-Well this question was expected- he sighed- You may not know that, but the last ball this Academy organized was 8 years ago. In that one fight started with a jealous student who didn't want another person to dance with his date… Because of that we have to ask you to not to act the same way those people behaved back then. For this reason the council accepted that no pokemon was allowed to come to the academy in that day. I was against it of course, but the majority wins in democracy.

-Is that all?- asked Martha when he finished.

-Nope… As much as didn't want this to be like that… If any student causes any fight or problems using his or her pokemon, said student will face expulsion- he said surprising everyone in the room.

-Isn't that a little too severe for a punishment?- asked Emerald.

-As I said, I never approved of this, but the council approved the rules- he said- now that's for you to decide if you want to go or you don't.

After this a lot of whispers could be heard in the classroom. I didn't really liked to go somewhere without my pokemon, but those were the rules. I may not like them, like I don't like some of the ones that the Association make us follow, but I have no other option than to follow them.

-I would like all the students who are going to go there to raise their hands for me to count- he said then- this isn't anything final, I'm only doing it to have a rough estimation of the amount of people who are willing to go. If you still have to decide don't feel pressured to raise your hand, as I said this is not final. Now who has already decided to attend the ball?

I looked around me to see what the other people in class was going to do. I quickly saw Emerald pack his things without paying attention to the request, because he had his mind set in not going to the ball. It didn't matter who or how many times asked him to go. In fact I couldn't imagine his actual self in a ball, but hey! I was almost certain that I wouldn't go either until… Blue tricked me to ask Rub to go there with me. As the seconds passed some hands began to raise, mostly by pairs. I looked around frantically before I closed my eyes and I rose mine. I heard a gasp from my companions and I guessed that they were all looking at me curiously. I "guessed" that because I was too embarrassed to see it for myself.

After some more moments before I finally opened my eyes and saw Mr. Mike counting all the raised hands with a pleased look on his face. Emerald was sending me a questioning and surprised look, but I just motioned to him that I would explain everything (or almost) when we were on our way to our apartment.

-So we have 43 people in this class…- he said writing in a small notebook in his hand- If we count the ones in the other classes we have almost 220 people in attending. Seeing that I still have to count the 1st and 2nd year classes and the fact that it's only Tuesday, this ball will be a total success in terms of attendance. Thanks for your time and sorry to disturb your class Martha I shall go now.

-No problem Mike- said Martha looking at him shyly before he went out and she turned to us- So with that I expect that everyone of you to handle me the homework I gave you for the class tomorrow. Those exercises are easier than they seem so don't worry… Now have a good afternoon.

With those words she just grabbed all her things and went out of the classroom. I packed all my things too and then, along with Emerald I walked through the corridors and finally out of the school. We chatted about some things while on the corridors, but I felt uneasy all the time. All the people in there was looking at me oddly. It was obvious that the words of me attending the ball had spread, that explained the looks I was getting from them.

-So, why the change of mind?- asked Emerald then bringing me back from my train of thought.

-Huh?- I asked trying to delay the question as much as I could.

-I mean why did you want to go to the ball now?- he said- A few days ago you were just like me, you refused to go…

-Oh, that…- I chuckled nervously- let's say that never try to make fun of Blue. I made a bet with her trying to embarrass her a little, but I lost it. We agreed that if I lost I would have to go to the ball. And that's how it happened.

-You lost a bet? That's all?- he asked then- You could still have refused to go…

-Oh, no I couldn't!- I said nervously- Blue can be very convincing when she wants to.

-I understand that…- he said truthfully, all of us has had our little encounters with our mischievous friend in the past- So what was the bet all about? It had to be something funny for you to make fun of her, wasn't it?

-Th-that's… not important- I said waving my hands in front of my face- What matters is that I lost the bet and now I have to go to the ball- I ended trying my best to sound disappointed.

The truth is that I wasn't disappointed a little bit. I was embarrassed that I had to ask my newest friend to go there with me, but at the same time I was hoping that he would accept. If he finally did then all I had to do is gather my courage to ask the question that could make both of us a little happier, in the best case. Thinking about that we stayed silent for a while before he spoke again.

-So with who are you going there with?- he asked.

-What do you mean?

-C'mon, I'm not the smartest in these things, but even I know that you go to a ball with another person- he said- and let me remind you that I utterly refuse to go. Silver will also refuse and the others are going together. Red with Yellow, Green with Blue and Gold is going with my sis… Crys.

-I'll ask Rub then- I simply said. He had made things very easy for me at that point.

-But he also said that he wouldn't go- he said- are you sure he is going to agree?

-I hope so…- I said truthfully unable hide the hopeful tone while doing that. He caught my tone and I quickly tried to cover my slip- If he doesn't I'll go anyway with our friends… I'm quite sure that with them I'll be able to have a good time too.

-You should ask him this afternoon- he said surprising me-You're the only one who's going to be in the Academy so no stalking from Blue- he said almost laughing- Poor guy.

-What do you mean by that?- I asked quite surprised.

-If you're able to convince him, he will have to endure an entire night in a ball- he said- I don't understand how the others agreed to go, but well… As long as it doesn't affect me, I don't mind.

-You know when we tell Gold that he is immature?- I asked him and he nodded- I believe that you're not so far of him.

-Now I should ask what do you mean with that… but I don't really care- he said when we arrived at his apartment- Bye Sapph we'll see you when we get back at night. I believe it's Red's turn today.

-Yeah it is… I'll see you all there then- I told him- Bye!

With that I finally felt free of the questions my best friend was bombarding me with. As much of a great friend and fighter he is, he has the mind of a child when it comes to anything that involves relationships between two people that goes beyond friendship. He's no dense like Red, he just doesn't care.

As I arrived at Blue's apartment I silently prayed that she wouldn't pursue the issue any further. I was still flustered about talking about it with Emerald even if, thanks Arceus, I could avoid most of the embarrassing matters about the questions he asked. I entered the apartment with the spare key she gave me. When I saw her she was already sitting on her table with two plates full of the food we made last night. They were all set to leave to the meeting at 3 pm. Being half past two she had less than half an hour to get there.

We ate talking about the school and the rules that the people who went to the ball had to follow. The same as me she thought that they were very excessive, but that she had to follow it like everyone. It was when we were in our dessert that she asked the question I didn't want to hear.

-You're not going to chicken out today, are you?- she asked.

-I don't know… I feel nervous right now- I said- I don't want to feel weird around him of all people and I don't want to make things awkward between us.

-You know that this is not going to happen… It never did the previous time, did it?- she asked with an encouraging smile.

-Those times I wasn't going to ask him to be my date at the ball…- I mumbled, but she was able to hear me all the same.

-Have I heard the word "date" in that sentence- she said smirking at my blushing face before turning serious- C'mon, you know what we talked yesterday… Have some faith in yourself. Just act normally and ask him when the time feels okay. I'm so sure that he will agree to come with you.

-I hope so…- I said in the same hopeful tone as before.

-Now I have to go… We'll be seeing your dad there today- she told me- want me to tell him something?

-Well, just explain to him everything that happened with the apartment if he asks. That and tell him that I'll be seeing him on Sunday- I said.

While I was sad to lose an opportunity of seeing him, I felt that it was something that needed to be done. Even that I would be seeing him on Sunday after the ball and we would be able to hang out all day.

-Well so I'll see you at Red's house- she said before wearing her mischievous signature smile- And don't forget that you and I will have a rather long talk after that. You'll have to tell me everything.

-Okay, okay… you know that I'll do it- I told her.

-Perfect, then I'll be going…- she said winking- Good luck Sapphy!

-Th-thanks- I said before she closed the door of her apartment behind her.

I sighed when I saw that she had left and I started to walk inside the apartment. I had no idea how to ask him the question and try as I might nothing good would ever come to my mind. I thought about it sitting on the sofa, on the bed and even while trying to do my homework. Seeing that I wasn't progressing with anything so far I gathered my courage and left the apartment to go to my newest friend's one. Something would come to me while being there, or so I wished.

Gold's POV

We were flying towards the meeting place. I was quite excited because we would be able to see the three professors again. It's true that I wasn't as connected as them as Green, Sapphire or even Crystal, but even that fact every single one of us were very fond of them. Along with Kimberly the 3 professors had been assigned to help us with our training four years ago. While Kimberly was able to teach us the ultimate moves as well as news methods of training our pokemon, they had kept a close eye to our partners. They had studied them, given tips and suggestions about ways to train them and they've told us the major weak points each of our pokemon had so we could work in it.

We all had been working with them for 6 months and due to the familiar proximity of some of us with them we never lost that touch. They were aware of all our problem and adventures and the same could be said from us. We saw them quite often and today was going to be one of those times.

Thinking about that I looked around bored. I saw Green and Blue flying on Charizard and Pidgeot quite near of each other, Aero carrying both Yellow and Red who were chatting casually with Emerald who was riding his Mantine on my right. Just then I saw something that surprised me a little, Blue jumped of Pidgeot only to land on top Charizard just behind Green. What was surprising (not Blue doing anything like that, it wasn't the first time she did the same thing) was that Green only recalled his pokemon without complaining and with a smirk on his face. I decided not to think more about it and I looked to my left. The sight wasn't that amusing by this side. Silver was reading something on his Pokedex, most likely some data of the pokemon we had fought the previous days and Crystal was reading a book. She seemed to be studying it by the look of concentration she had on. I was feeling quite bored so I told Mantaro to get close to the flying type she was using, my Togekiss.

-Hey Super serious gal!- I called for her when I was near enough for her to hear me clearly.

-What do you want Gold?- she said without taking her eyes of the book.

-Can't you stop studying even at a time like this?- I asked her- We have just passed our exams period and you're studying already. Take it easy!

-If I slacked as much as you did I would never do anything good with my life- she said glaring at me for a moment.

-Awww… that hurt Super serious gal!- I said mocking my offended tone- it's just that I feel no need to study right now. We have forever until the next exams.

-Whatever you say Gold… like that you'll never do anything else than battling- she said.

-It's not that I want to do anything else- I told her laughing before looking at her book when I saw some black points printed upon some words- What are your studying?

-It's called Braille- she said.

-Why would you study Braille? It was made for blind people, wasn't it?- I asked- And I don't think that you'll need that in the Academy.

-You know what Braille is?- she asked quite surprised.

-Hey, that really hurts, you know? I know I'm not the smartest person around, but I'm not that stupid- I told her.

-Okay, okay… I'm sorry- she said turning to me- I just never knew that you knew anything about it. And no it's not for the Academy, you remember Jack don't you? The boy in the orphanage?

-Oh I get it… he's the one who's blind, isn't he?- I said remembering the little black haired boy that wears his sunglasses and wristbands wherever he goes- Is he old enough to learn it?

-Not yet… he is only 6, but as soon as we start, the better it will be for him- she told me- But first someone has to learn to be able to teach him. Seeing that neither my mom or Earl know how, I'll be the one to do it.

-Leave it to the one and only Super serious gal to learn something in a matter of days perfectly- I said.

I could see her blushing a little at my compliment so and bury her face more into the book. I laughed a little at that, but a glare from her told me to shut my mouth. Of course, being the guy I am that was the last thing I thought about doing. I started teasing her a little, but I couldn't stop myself from going a little longer. At the end I believe I crossed the line by too long.

-Togetaro… get close to this jerk, please- I heard her say when I was laughing my heart out at her.

As soon as I was about looked at what she was trying to do, I found myself laying face first on top of Mantaro. As I noticed when I tried to get up the back of my head hurt like hell, when I looked towards the others they were the ones laughing at my predicament. Looking at the girl I pissed too much I saw that she was reading through her books angrily. Not wanting to receive another one before we arrived at our destination, I decided not to bother her for the time being, and probably apologizing to her afterwards.

After flying for 30 more minutes or so we arrived at the meeting place. We landed outside the metallic building that was one of the headquarters that the Association has spread around the globe. It's quite a secret place and the in which we trained with Kimberly all those years ago.

I believe the professors also missed us a little, because as soon as we entered the place we were greeted by the 3 professors. From the corner of my eye I saw Green stop just when we entered as if he was surprised, but as soon as he was greeted by his grandfather things went back to normal. After the firsts greeting and while I was talking to Elm about something concerning Aero Green tapped my shoulder.

-Help me gather everyone, there's someone I believe that you'd like to meet- he told me cryptically.

After that I help him gather everyone and then we followed him. He was walking ahead of us towards a man at the other side of the room. He was quite tall, had black hair and wore a dark red sweater with grey pants. When the man saw us approaching him the man stood up and took a few steps in our direction. When we were near enough Green extended his right hand towards the man, I don't know why, but something felt familiar around him.

-It's good to see you again, Norman…- said Green.

-I'll have to add that it's a surprise to see all of you here- he said sounding a little nervous while shaking his hand- but yeah, it's nice.

Then Green turned his face towards us and motioned us to come.

-Guys do you remember the man I told you about. The man I fought with when I went to help gramps with his investigations?- he asked quite rhetorically- This Norman. Norman, they are, from left to right, Re…

-Red, Silver, Gold, Yellow, Blue, Emerald and Crystal. You're all too famous enough to need any kind of introduction- he finished with a smirk-Can I ask what brings you here?

-Some things have happened with an organization and we're here to report them everything that we know about them- answered Red.

-I see you already met my friend Norman- said Prof. Birch coming from behind.

-They've just introduced us- said Norman- but I feel that someone is missing isn't it? Where's your daughter?

-I was going to ask them the same question…- said the professor- she only told me that she couldn't and that Blue would explain for her.

-I'll do it then- she said turning to the brown haired professor, when we saw the counselors and chairman of the Association take they place and asking everyone to sit down to start the meeting- Or not… I'll explain everything after this meeting.

-It's okay, we'll all talk later.

Ruby's POV

I was inside my room grooming my pokemon. I already had lunch so I had almost nothing to do all the afternoon. I too, had copied all the notes that Emerald took the day before so I all I had to keep me occupied was my pokemon. I could've gone to train them, I wasn't as tired as the day before, but I decided not to. Tomorrow I would have to go to the Academy again and life would continue as if nothing had happened so I decided to save my energy for that and the dinner at Red's apartment for dinner.

Now that think about it all of them would already be at their meeting place for what they texted me. They only said that they were requested to meet the Association today and that the meeting would last for a while before they returned to have dinner. While thinking about that I stopped grooming Popo before concentrating myself in my most complex pokemon to groom, Mimi. As I was starting to clean her tail scales I heard some knocks on the door. I silently stood up and went to the door. I opened it only to see Sapphire standing in front of it. I was quite surprised to see her there.

-Sapphire? What are you doing here?- I asked her.

-I-I came to see how you were doing- she said.

-Shouldn't you be with the others at the meeting?- I asked her.

-Yeah, maybe… but they all be able to handle the their questions perfectly- she told me- I didn't feel like going and it won't make a difference.

-Okay, come on in, then- I said to her entering my apartment and she entered after me and closed the door.

I went to the kitchen after that and brought two glasses and some apple juice, one of my favourites. I poured one for me and another for her that she gladly accepted before sipping in it. After the firsts two sips she looked at me again and spoke again.

-So how are you? Are you feeling any better- she asked me- You seem way better than yesterday afternoon.

-I'm better, thanks- I said chuckling a little- I slept quite a lot yesterday and today as well, so I'm quite refreshed.

-So you did what I suggested you to do huh?- she asked me quite happily.

-I wouldn't say suggested, it was more like ordered- I said.

-You needed it. You spent all the afternoon looking for me and talking with me when you should've been in your bed- she said to me.

-Don't worry, I feel almost as good as before the contest- I said.

-I'm glad to hear that- she said- what were you doing?

-I was grooming my pokemon- I said- I was starting with Mimi when you knocked. What are you going to do now?

-What do you mean?

-You came here to see how I was doing and as you see, I'm okay- I explained- Not that I mind having you here, but maybe you got something to do.

-Oh, no I don't really have anything to do actually- she explained- maybe besides our Math homework for tomorrow. I was thinking of spending the afternoon here if you don't mind. I really need help with my homework and like this I can keep a close eye on you. I don't want you to strain yourself.

-I'm not that reckless you know?- I said chuckling- but well, if you want to spend the afternoon here I'm very okay with it. I was quite bored alone and I'll probably have a better time.

With that I finished my glass. Seeing that Sapphire had finished hers too I went to the kitchen with both vases and left them there. I looked at the time and I saw that it was half past 5. Just then something clicked on my mind. The professors would be present in the meeting for what Red had texted me this morning so it was quite strange that Sapphire didn't go, with her father being one of them. From the talks I shared with her I could easily tell that she loved the man with all her heart and that went both ways. I also knew that she didn't see him as often as she wanted so it was strange.

-Sapphire- I called her while coming out of the kitchen and she turned to see me, she was looking at the picture I have with my mom and pokemon again- You really like that photo huh?

-What can I say… it seems to be taken by a professional- she said- all of your pokemon are beautiful, the same as your mom.

-It wasn't a professional who took it- I said- It was my dad. He can be the lover of power and battles, but when something involves my mum, he lets a strange side of him surface.

-For the way you talk about him, I would've never expected it- she said and I felt a little guilty at that.

-I talk as if I hated him, don't I?- I asked her.

-I wouldn't say hate, just that you don't like him that much.

-It's not like that at all. I look up to him a lot, but our ways of seeing things collide- I said- I could never hate him, not even if I wanted to.

-That's quite nice to hear- she said then- In this photo you seem quite happy.

-My mom had just left her job as a lorry driver- I explained-She was going to spend more time at home even if she would still work at a local clothes shop. Before she did I spent some days or even weeks without seeing her. I missed her quite a lot.

-It was a indeed a happy time then- she said admiring the photo again- So what did you want?

-What do you mean?- I asked.

-You called my name in the kitchen so I believe that you wanted to ask me something- she said.

-Right- I said chuckling- I only wanted to know why you decided to come here instead of the meeting. Red told me that your father will be there.

-Oh, that. Well I told you that I wanted to see how you were doing. I'll see him next Sunday and we'll hang out all day so I'm only postponing it until then-she said before sighing soundly- And… I would want to ask you something…- she said shyly.

-What is it?- I asked her quite curious.

-Have you…- she started hesitating a little. Strange.

-Huh?

-Received the math's grade?- she said quite quickly.

-Yeah I did. I was quite pleased with my grade- I answered her- How about you? Did all of your fears come true?

-Nope- she said suddenly very happy- I passed!

-Why I'm not surprised- I told her- And there you were panicking over a simple test.

-It wasn't just a simple test… It was maths- she said- and I got a 61% which is the best grade I got in it in years.

-Congratulations then… but as I said I'm not surprised- I said.

-What about you?- she asked.

-I got a 91%- I said- Seems like helping you also helped me understand it better.

-Wow, that's amazing. But you say it like you didn't know it in the first place- she told me- and it was because of you that I got that grade.

-No need to thank me- I said then- anyone would've done the same.

-Maybe, but not everyone might have succeeded like you did- she said- so thanks for that.

-Don't mention it- I told her while getting up. So what do you say that we do our homework for tomorrow, for the time being. I'm sure that it will be quick.

-That's quite a good idea, in fact I don't think I'll ever finish without your help.

-You overestimate me a little too much- I said grabbing my books and from my desk and going back to the main room where she was seated- Shall we start?

-Sure.

Silver's POV

-And that's all that happened there, sir- ended Blue.

We had been telling them all that had happened at the Contest's hall on Sunday for the previous hour. All of us had told something to the speech. The chairman had been surprised to know that we Red hadn't been the one to save everyone inside. When we asked them what we should do about it they said that they would think about it. The fact that Sapphire wasn't there gave us a good opportunity to tell them about our worries too. As expected, Prof. Birch was quite concerned about her, but we tried to calm him down. Even thought that we told them that it was only a suspicion they ordered us not to leave her alone until all the issue is solved. For the first time in quite a while we gladly agreed to their request.

-Well, I believe that this is everything that we wanted to ask you- said the chairman- Do you have any questions?

-I have- I said- I know that we weren't able to save everyone in there… Can you tell us how many people were injured or… dead?

-Are you sure that you want to know that?- asked a counselor.

-We are… we discussed it on our way and we believe that we should know it from the source- said Green- because it's impossible that the news don't say anything about it.

-It really makes sense- said the chairman asking the man at his right to hand him a paper- The amount of people inside the building at the peak of occupation, being the last performance, was of 498 people. Right now are 151 injured people in the hospitals with minor problems like, broken bones, and intoxication due to the smoke. About 26 people are critically injured even if there's only one that is not clear if she'll survive or not. That makes 177 injured people. This don't includes the ones who already checked out if the hospital before you came here now.

-And?- asked Red as we all braced ourselves for the last piece of information.

-19... 16 people perished on the spot due to the fire, smoke or collapsing pillars or parts of the ceiling. The other 3 died in the hospital the first night due to the severe burns they received- he said.

\- Look I know that right now, this is hard - said Prof. Oak addressing to us- but don't beat yourselves up. Just think about what the numbers would be if you never were there to help all the people.

-The Professor is right- said the chairman- we are more than proud of you all. You really saved the day there. Now this issue is done. You may do whatever you want now. It's the Professors turn now. You can leave or stay here.

-Okay- I said and all the teenagers stood up and left through the door into the hall.

I looked around the hall to see our companions quite depressed. In fact I was too. It was quite understandable for us to feel like that, but what Prof. Oak and the chairman had said was very true.

-You should all wear some happier faces- said a voice that came from the door from where we had just emerged- the way I see things it was thanks to the 9 of you that almost 200 people or even more are alive now. I know that doesn't hide the fact that almost 20 died in there, but you shouldn't start doubting your skills because of that. I don't think any team of less than 20 people would've been able to organize themselves and do such a perfect job.

-That quite nice to hear Norman- said Yellow in a low voice, for some reason she wasn't shy around him, as if she noted that it was a man in which we could trust.

-It's not nice, Yellow. It's simply the truth- he said in a tone that reminded me of someone, but I couldn't put a finger in it.

-What are you doing her Norman?- asked Green- Didn't they need you inside?

-I just came here because Birch told me that he was coming and we could use it to rest a little from the investigation- he said- I didn't even know that you were coming. Right now they are discussing the discoveries they made at the Landbirth Pyramid.

-Landbirth Pyramid?- asked Emerald unsure.

-You know about it?- asked Green.

-I remember that name from something, but I don't know what it is…- he said- it won't be that important I guess. What is it?

-Is the place where the 3 professors are investigating right now- said Crystal- so what kind of things have you found out?

-I believe I'll leave that to the professors, they were quite surprised for some things they found- he explained walking towards us- They will be the ones to tell you don't worry.

-Seems fair- said Red- so what do we do now?

-I would propose a battle, but I don't know if anyone would agree- said Norman- I haven't had a great opponent since you, Green battled with me two weeks ago.

-In fact we would like to talk to you about that- said Green motioning us to come by his side- We talked about the offer you made me that day, the one in which you suggested that we fought your son in order to prove ourselves.

-I remember it, what did you decide?- he asked.

-One of us will battle you now seeing that you suggested the fight- said Green- proving ourselves against a Gym leader should be good to don't you think?

-Seems good to me- said Norman accepting the challenge- so who's going to battle me now? I know that Yellow will refuse, but what about the others?

-How did you know I would refuse?- asked Yellow surprised.

-It's well- I've been told that you don't like to battle that much.

-It's not that I don't like to battle, I just try to avoid hurting pokemon as much as I can- she said.

-You're a Normal type Gym leader aren't you?- asked Gold- How's your badge?

Just then he put his right hand in his pocket and when he took it out a shining metallic object was in it. It had to circles with a darker shade of brown border than the center. Those two circles where joined by a thin bat the same color as the borders.

-This is it. It's called the Balance badge- he explained- When I give this badge to the ones who beat me, I acknowledge they choice of pokemon as well as the training they did with them.

-What do you mean with that?- asked Crystal.

-I'll explain later because right now I would be giving way more explanation than the one you need to know- he said- so who will be my rival?

-I am- I said- Follow me we know a place to battle in here- I told him.

-Yeah this was the place where we trained just after we were made the Dexholders- said Blue while opening the gate towards one of the great battlefields.

Once we were there they all took a sit while both me and Norman walked to our positions in the field. When we arrived we looked at Blue who would be our referee.

-The rules are simple… it'll be a 2 vs. 2 without substitutions, okay?- she said and we all nodded- then… START!

-Go Ursaring!/ Your turn Vigoroth!- we both shouted at unison while the bear and the ape pokemon landed on the ground in front of the trainers.

Red's POV

-So you challenge a Normal type Gym leader with a Normal type, huh?- said Norman- I like your guts. Vigoroth Fury Swipes.

-Ursaring meet them with Slash!

-Stop it and run around him in circled with Quick attack!

-Use strength to grab him!

The start of the battle had been hectic. The two of them were commanding their pokemon at an amazing speed, changing tactics quickly. One thing was clear though, those pokemon couldn't be more different from each other. The ape was agile and quick while the Ursaring was slow and tough. It would be good to know who was going to win.

-Start using Uproar in circles- he said- catch the pokemon in the circle of waves.

And just like that the Silver's pokemon was caught inside the attack. It was clear that he was suffering quite a lot of damage, but Silver remained impassive at that. He seemed to be thinking about what to do next. Then he spoke.

-Ursaring use Rest!- he commanded- Now use Snore to disperse the waves!

-Seems like he found out a way to attack and recover correctly this time- said Green.

-His pokemon's endurance has always been his triumph card, let's see what Norman's going to do.

-Vigoroth get close and use Slash with both hands!- he said when the barrier of sound was destroyed from Ursaring's attacks- Now get out, Now!

He did it just in time because after slashing the bear for the 2nd time this one opened his eyes and used Fire puch just where the Vigoroth was a moment ago.

-You dodge very quickly- said Silver- let's see how you try to do it now… Faint attack!- and the bear disappeared.- then grab it with Strenght!

-Quick Vigoroth use Fury Swipes behind you!

But it was a wrong move… While first appeared behind the ape it just ducked under the attack and stroke on him in the back. Then using his monstrous strength began crushing the ape in a very tight embrace. Then Norman did something that surprised everyone at the arena.

-Vigoroth use Thunderbolt!- he said and covering himself in electricity it wasn't long before Ursaring was receiving a large amount of volts in his body. The attack was so strong that could rival Pika in matters of power. If it wasn't for Ursaring's defense it would be already out.

-Throw him into the ground Ursaring, finish it- said a calm Silver after this it was clear that if that attack struck it would be over for the Gym leader's pokemon.

As expected the bear pokemon was able to throw him towards the ground leaving a little cloud of dust to remain in the centre of the battlefield. Blue was ready to ask Norman to return his pokemon and send his next one before, Norman again surprised everyone.

-Inversion Vigoroth!- he said and just then Ursaring was sent towards the ground by a red glowing fist. The rest of his body was shining in a orange color.

-How?- asked Emerald from his seat- He had him there.

-The Orange glow can only mean that Norman whispered to Vigoroth to use Endure just before toughing the ground- Gold said- Then Inversion did the rest of the job.

-It was a good move Norman- said Silver- but you won't get past the next one! Go Weavile!

-I've got no time to think about strategies now- said Norman- Get close with Quick attack!

-Meet him with one of yours!- said Silver and the pokemon dashed with even more speed towards him.

-Flamethrower!- growled Norman and a stream of fire was launched towards the ice type.

-Faint attack!- exclaimed Silver.

The attack finished his foe immediately. It wasn't able to dodge the fire completely, but after a split second the Weasel was behind Vigoroth launching the attack directly on his back. Without any option to dodge the pokemon was out. Norman thanked his pokemon and returned it. Then he took 2 pokeballs and opened them revealing an Spinda and a Slaking. For a moment Spinda's eyes glowed a pink color and just after that Norman thanked him and returned it.

-This is going to be interesting- said Green by my side.

-Why?- I asked him- and what did he do to with his Spinda?

-You'll see, but be ready for a big surprise- he said- I hope Silver is. I used Charizard against this pokemon.

-So Slaking huh?- said Silver- then I'm going to start. Weavile start using Icy wind!

-Leer!- he said and I saw Silver's expression to change to one of surprise. I had the same, he had wasted his opportunity.

-That was your mistake…- sighed Silver, while Norman smiled. This smile reminded me the one Rub made when he fooled those people back in the Contest Hall, I had a bad feeling about it- Get close to him and use Ice Punch!

-Uproar in front of you- said Norman smirking- Maximum power!

That surprised everyone there, except Green. The giant ape opened his mouth to launch an extreme attack that sent the Weasel flying towards the ground. The pokemon had received quite the damage due to the Icy wind, but could battle perfectly.

-Get close to him Slaking use Slash- said Norman seeing an opening.

-Cover his fists with Icy Wind- said Silver- Now round around him using Agility!

The pokemon was able to reduce the damage that the glowing claws were going to cause him receiving only the punch of two blocks of ice. The fact that Weavile is an Ice type reduced the effectiveness of the attack. Then obeying his trainer the pokemon encircled the ape running at an almost impossible speed.

-Use Yawn Slaking- commanded Norman, a good choice.

-Screech Weavile!- said Silver fighting sound with sound- Now Double Team!

-Slaking use Slack Off!

-Don't let him Weavile use Icy wind and Blizzard at the same time!-With that Weavile, who was still spinning, surrounded the ape pokemon in a icy tornado- close the Tornado!

With that Weavile began running closer and closer to Norman's pokemon making him be in quite a bad position. Norman was not as calm as before while seeing the tornado closing around his pokemon, who couldn't finish recovering completely. After 5 seconds the tornado close completely. That's when Norman decide to attack again.

-Hyperbeam in front of you!- he said and an orange beam broke through the icy tornado. A second later the beam ceased for a second before appearing again launching Weavile across the battlefield. It was clear that the attack had stroke in a very close range causing great damage. Our total attention turned towards the tornado at the other side of the battlefield. The tornado had disappeared and just a thin cloud of dust remained there. It was clear that the Slaking was still standing, but no one could see the state he was in.

When it cleared we were all surprised at what we saw. Slaking was standing, but his condition was terrible. He had various parts of the body covered with ice. His right arm, left shoulder, the back of his head and his right knee were all covered in ice. With that we looked at the place where Weavile had been a second ago since he got up with much difficulty, only to find that he had vanished. Another attack like the last one and he would be undoubtedly be out.

-I give up- said Norman.

-What?- I asked surprised.

-Slaking is unable to attack now due to using Hyperbeam, and is too weak to endure another hit with all this ice over him. It's a great performance to endure the ones he has received -he said turning towards Silver- Tell your Weavile to get out of the ground.

-How did you know that he would be there?- said Silver.

-Because that's something that my son would've done- he said walking towards his rival- you were great at that battle, the battle against Green and this one are two of the best I've had in the past year.

-It was a magnificent fight- said Gold- You're one of the bests Gym leaders I've seen battle.

-Don't make a mistake Gold- I said- he is the best Gym leader I've seen so far. And that has to count because Brock, Misty, and Flannery were very, very good.

-That really means a lot coming from you- said Norman shaking Silver's hand.

-It was indeed a good fight Norman- said Prof. Birch's voice- I only saw the last part of the battle, but I believe that Silver had a rough time against you. It's quite the thing to battle them at this level.

-So I get that your meeting has already finished?- asked Green at the professors who were standing behind us at the stands. It had been such an impressive battle, that we never noticed them there.

-Yeah we did- said Prof. Elm- so what do you think about we go have a drink and we explain everything that has happened in the last days? I believe that we all have a lot to catch up.

-Sure- said Blue, who just before had been congratulating his brother for the great battle he did.

Just like that we headed to the centre's cafeteria. We all sat at a huge round table that was there. We were 12 people inside all chatting with each other about meaningless stuff. Just then, like an alarm clock had switched we all got to the important matters.

Green's POV

I had been sitting for the past hour next to Blue and Norman talking about the research in the Pyramid. I have to say that some of the things that they discovered there were very interesting. Some of them seemed so fake that made it a very difficult thing to accept, but coming from the people it was coming from I knew that it would be true. After that I talked about another issue that we all had been discussing for the past days with all of us except Sapphire. After those issues were cleared, Prof. Birch spoke to Blue.

-All that this is cleared- he said smiling- I believe that Blue owes us an explanation…

-Oh, right. You want to know why she isn't here today- said Blue- She's got a few stressing days and we believed that we could afford to come without her today. Dealing with the Association is something that can be quite stressful and we wanted Sapphire to be out of this problems. She also said that she was sad that she wouldn't see you today, but she said that she would spend all the day with you next Sunday.

-I'm glad to hear that- he said- tell her I'm looking forward to it.

\- Plus like that we could express our fears to you and the Association, with her it would've been impossible- I added then.

-Are you sure about that?-asked in concern Prof. Birch- How do you know?

-We have a very bad feeling about it, but we still don't know for sure- I explained- We just believe it's better to be prepared.

-But there's something I don't understand. If she really is targeted by that Organization… why did you leave her alone at the Academy?

-We still don't know if it's true or not- said Green- besides she is not alone right now.

-But all of you are here now!- he said- How come she's not alone?

-She will be spending the afternoon with Rub, that new guy that uses to hang out with us now- said Blue with a smile- She said that she would take care of him.

-Take care of him?- asked the brown haired man curious. Norman also turned to pay attention- What do you mean?

-Well, you remember that we went to the Contest's hall to cheer for him before the incident?- Blue explained and he nodded- Well, this boy was caught in the whole incident.

-WHAT?- I heard several voices shout, one was Prof. Birch, and I believe that the other two professors were surprised as well. Even Norman had its eyes very wide.

-When the fire started he was still inside the building- I explained- It passed almost an hour until we saw him again. We found him after all the mess was over coming out of a huge hole. The building had already crumbled when he got out, so we thought that he had been trapped inside. It was… quite a miracle that he survived.

-He was sent to the hospital for the night, but now he's at his apartment feeling a lot better - said Emerald from behind- Sapphire was very upset about that. Like all of us, but they're great friends for the short time they've know each other.

-C-can you excuse me?- said Norman standing up- It's quite late and I should head home now. I'll be sure to tell my son your decision- he said to me before attracting all the attention- Everyone, it's been a pleasure to meet all of you and even battle some of you. If things are great we'll see each other next week and believe me when I say that I'm really looking forward to that.

-It's been a pleasure too Norman- said Red for all of us.

-We'll see you tomorrow at the Pyramid- said Prof. Oak.

-Sure, bye- he said getting out of the door.

Something seemed quite odd with him. On the way out I could see his hand shaking and sweating. Something was happening with the steeled-nerves Gym leader.

Sapphire's POV

It's been more than two hours since I arrived at Rub's apartment. Thinking only a little I could say that so far the afternoon had been great. We've talked about various things, laughed (sometimes quite a lot) at some of them, we've almost finished our math's homework … a good time indeed. Not a single moment of awkwardness for my part and him being nice to me as always (a little teasing or making fun of each other between friends count in being nice too).

There was only one "but" in all that happened this afternoon. I STILL HAD TO ASK HIM THE QUESTION! I had tried just as I came, but, much to my dismay, I chickened out. I found myself looking again at that picture, but this time Rub didn't catch me looking at it. He asked before why I looked at it so much… Well I like it a lot. The pokemon are beautiful, his mom looks great in it and most of all… him. He had such a bright smile, such a genuine smile that I could count with the fingers of one hand the amount of times I've seen it in his face. It was really the only place where I could only find a smile in his face, not sorrowful eyes, or fake smiles like the ones he is so used to wear in front of the people that almost bully him. One thing that makes me happy though is that when around us, this fake smiles have been reducing a lot, like he finally feels at ease with us.

-Sapphire?- I hear him ask breaking my train of thought- You were zoning out.

-Oh sorry, I was just thinking of how to solve the last exercise- I lied before focusing my mind on it.

-It's not the most difficult one in there- he said then folding his notebook- he had already finished.

-Mmmm… Can it be just the same as the one I struggled with earlier?- I asked seeing the similarities between them.

-Yep, just like that one- he said.

With that I just tried to focus on what I had done to do that one correctly, when the procedure came to my mind. After two minutes of writing and pressing the numbers in my calculator I finally arrived at the final result. I looked at Rub who was looking at me all the time I was doing it and then he patted my back and smiled.

-That's the one-he said- the exact same result as me.

-Pheww… that were quite a lot of exercises- I said stretching myself after standing up- I thought they would never end.

-But they did- said Rub stretching himself too- You want something to eat?

-Nope I'm good now, thanks- I told him- plus in about an hour Red and the others will tell us that they have arrived.

-It's true… so what do you want to do for now?- he asked me.

-Why don't you show me all of your pokemon?- she said- I've only met Ruru and Popo so far. Well and Zuzu at the lake and when he got you out of that hole.

-Sure, why not… - he said when he entered his room and came back with all of his pokeballs.

He opened the one by one revealing first the three I already knew. The three pokemon greeted me in their own ways. Popo positioned herself on my bandana for a while while I scratched her head just like I did when I met her. Zuzu came over me and shook my hand before retreating on the sofa where he fell asleep almost immediately. Ruru then sat on my lap happily for a while.

After that Rub let out his other Pokemon. Mimi was a bit shy and kept her distance even if she never stopped looking at me. Coco and Nana were much more friendly. They both came to me as soon as the pokeball opened. Nana moved her tail quickly while I scratched her between the ears before laying in front of his trainer. Coco rubbed herself on my legs before going to play with Mimi.

-Is anything wrong?- he asked me surprisingly.

-What?

-Ruru's horns are glowing- he said and it was true. Said pokemon was looking at me too- they only do that when she feels great emotion nearby.

-Well…- I said before I found that this might be the right time to ask him. While her horns were glowing I couldn't avoid the question so couldn't chicken out like before- yeah I'm thinking about something.

-What is it?- he asked some concern in his voice.

-Well you do know that Gold and Crystal are going to the ball together, don't you?- he nodded at that- and Red and Yellow are going together too. The same as Green and Blue for what she told me.

-Well it was quite expected that- he said- it's quite obvious that they like each other.

-Yeah well… it's just that Blue kinda… forced me to tag along- I said then hiding part of the truth, I also wanted to go with Rub.

-She did?- he said amused- Did you lose a bet with her or did she just force you like she tried to do with Silver?

-I lost a bet- I said doing the same as before.

-Thought so… - he said then and I looked at him quite surprised- I'm saying this because you totally refused when she proposed it. It was an option seeing how Blue is with those things.

-Yeah it is- I said chuckling a little- the fact is that I don't know how to dance at all…

-It's not so difficult to learn- he said- it's quite simple.

-Did you go to balls back at your school?- I asked him surprised.

-No- he said then- they organized one every semester, but I never went.

-Why?

-Because no one would even imagine to go there with me- he said- I was the school's most avoided person. No one would go with such a weirdo.

-Then how do you know how to dance?- I asked him.

-My mom taught me how to- he said- sometimes I would accompany her to the classes where my dad couldn't go with her due to his work at the Gym. She's a great dancer.

-I still don't understand why no one would want to go with you there- I said a little bit too truthfully.

-I came to accept that no one would even ask me too- he said- I was a weirdo to them because of my hobbies and tastes so I was alone then. No one wanted to be friends with me so I just spend all of those times at home having dinner with my family. Just like I'll be doing next Saturday.

-Well, that's inconvenient then- I sighed and he looked at me with a questioning look- I- I was going to ask you… if you wa-wanted to come with me there.

-What?

-I wanted to ask you if you wanted to come with me this Saturday- I said again trying to calm my nerves a little.

-You want to? Why?

-Because you're my friend and almost all of us will be there- I said- and I really want you there, you're not a weirdo for me. You're just Rub, my friend- "but if you come I'll ask you if you want to be something more than that" I thought for myself.

-Are you sure?- he asked quite dumbfounded- I really don't want to be any nuisance.

-Oh please Rub, you've never been one. You've helped me a lot of times and we all have great times hanging out together- I said telling the entire truth this time- Plus there will be times in there that they will all be with their dates. If you come I'll have a better time for sure. We all will.

-Okay, I get it- he said- I just wanted to make sure that you didn't do that out of pity.

-I can assure ththat it's not the case- I said- so what? Will you come with me? With us?

-Sure! If you want me to I'll be there- he said smiling before thinking about something- Now I've got to think of where to find a tux… I don't have anyone of my size.

I had to fight to suppress the cheer I was going to leave out. I couldn't stop the smile that crept to my face though, neither I could the heat for rising around my cheeks. I became so flustered that I had to get out f his sight if I wanted to avoid him seeing me like that.

-I have to use the bathroom Rub- I told him handing him his Kirlia- I'll be back in a minute.

-Sure don't worry- he said grabbing her and I stood up.

I made my way towards the bathroom as calmly as I could before I entered. Just as I closed the door I let out a long sigh and immediately jumped throwing a fist into the air. I looked at the mirror to see myself smiling. I knew that I still had to do the greatest step, but right now I could only be happy that he accepted to come. "I'll tell him his Saturday" I thought.

Ruby's POV

I saw her going into the bathroom. When she entered I let out a long sigh. During our last conversation I never doubted that they wanted me in there. I was just making a decision in my mind. I didn't feel quite prepared yet, but I couldn't make them wait any more. I couldn't make her wait any longer. This was a chance that I wasn't going to waste. I looked at the calendar for the date I had set in my mind. When I found it I made a mental note on it:

_-Day: Saturday 2nd__ of November._

_-Time: Between 11 pm and 1 am._

_-Notes: This is the day I will tell her who I really am._

* * *

**And this is the end of the 26th chapter.**

**I finally got it done and it's extremely large, even for me. I wanted to put some explanations in here than the ones I was able to, but seeing how long it was I decided to leave it for the next. Those things include some type of conversation between an enraged dad and his son (though I'm so sure you totally expected that). Also next chapter will be quite different from the ones we got so far, you'll understand when you see it.**

**I'm very sure that I'll be able to update before the holidays end, but after that I don't really know. As I've said I've got my finals scampered for all January and the first days of February, so I'll have to fins the time between them to write.**

**As always, I hope you all liked the chapter and I've got to thank you all again.**

**I've got nothing more to say so... REVIEW and STAY TUNNED!**


	27. Chapter 27: Awkwardness, by Blue

**Hi everyone and welcome to the 27th chapter (Holy cr...p! 3 more and it'll be the 30th) of this fic. As I forgot to wish you all a merry Crhistmas... I just have to wish you all... A VERY HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**I know I said that I would update before that I finished my holidays. I'm sorry, but I had never planned of having the flu in the middle of the holidays (just my luck). So sorry for that.**

**As I promised the first chapter (quite a long time ago XD)... it's TIME WITH REVIEWS!**

**12courtney12: I like to do what I promise, but I'm not always able to. So sorry for that. The ending of las chapter (the note part) was something that I thought at the lastest second, but I loved it instantly. Also that gave the name to the chapter 'cause I didn't have one planned for it, like I have with almost all the chapters. Thanks for your always, kind review.**

**comisure: I'm glad you're happy with them. Also what's pokemon without pokemon battles? It had been more than 3 chapter without one so I had to do something about it. And yeah... what comes ahead it's quite hard for them. I hope you're satisfied when it happens. Thanks for reviewing (you've been one of the prople who has reviewed this fic the most so thanks for that!).**

**GUEST 1: I love writing cliffhangers, and it won't be the last one that you'll see. I take my time to write, but you also deserve to be able to read this fic once in a while so I'll try to update more often.**

**GUEST 2: I'm glad you liked it! Your wish is my command (right now that I can XD).**

** RionaCremisi: Well I've got to tell you something. The day you've got to mark is the 2nd (because I made a mistake when counting so... tahnks for making me notice it). Nope Norman didn't know it, but he does now... maybe he'll do something about it. You'll see. Well he has decided the date that he'll tell his true identity and yeah the heavens were with him in that incidednt (and also his ability XD). **

**To answer your question... yeah I've played the 3 first generations of pokemon (all the gameboy and Advance versions, Colosseum and Stadium1 &amp; 2) and then I made a great jump to play Pokemon X. I've also played quite a lot a MMO version of pokemon for computer (it's the Fire Red version and it's quite enjoyable) called PokeMMO! Aside from that... nope.**

**Well thanks for those reviews everyone. Reviews always improve my day, no matter how may I've got. New followers and favorites also brighten my day. Thanks for that and all the support you've given me. Before we start our Editor has something to say.  
**

**HOWWWWWWWWWW'S it going, this is your editor, LexClone5 speaking. Please excuse the lateness on this, it was partially my fault. I was extremely busy with work when I received the chapter to edit, and to top it all off, my computer broke. So I had to end up using my Cell Phone in order to edit this chapter. So enjoy your not-so-regularly scheduled fanfic.**

**DISCLAIMER: we do not own Pokemon, no matter how many times we wish upon the Dragon Balls.**

**READ and ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 27: Awkwardness, courtesy of Blue**

Ruby's POV

-Wasn't Red's apartment that way?- I asked Sapphire when we turned left at an intersection.

-Yes, but I've got to leave my bag in me and Blue's apartment- she answered- Moreover, we have time, it's been 50 minutes since they said that they were coming. It usually takes almost an hour to fly from the meeting place to the Academy.

-Oh, ok- I said as we continued to walk towards her apartment- So how is it living with Blue?

-Well… the right word would be strange- she said- I mean, not herself, it's just that I was so used to live on my own, that it feels strange living with someone else now. On the other hand is great too because I always have someone to talk with and well she's been great help this days.

-That's great to hear…- I said to her- And what about her mischievous part? I'm sure that you've seen it quite a lot huh?

-Of course I've seen it… it's Blue who are we talking about- she said before we all began laughing- I mean, she is a great friend, but she likes to tease everyone so much.

-No kidding, I just had met you when she began making fun of me- I told her.

-That's Blue for you- she said laughing too.

As we were laughing I found that something was vibrating in my pocket. It could only be my PokeGear so I immediately took it out. When I looked at the person calling I was surprised so I ended the call immediately. I then saw that we were not very far from her apartment so I turned to Sapphire.

-Uhm… Sapphire- I said gaining her attention- Someone's calling me… I'll wait you here.

-I'll be back in a little while then, don't go anywhere- she said smiling before she turned and started to walk towards her apartment. I got my PokeGear then I and called the same person that had called me 20 seconds ago.

-Dad?- I asked when I saw the face appear in the tiny screen- Sorry, but I was talking to Sapphire and I couldn't answer you.

-I know!- he said in quite a high voice- And she's been with you all the afternoon am I correct?

-Uhm… yeah- I said then surprised- but how do you know that?

-I went with all the professors to the meeting place this afternoon and guess who I found there.

-The Pokedex Holders- I said- So how did it go?

-Well, everything went well- he said with a clear hint of sarcasm in his voice- I heard what they had to explain, I even battled Silver today, and then I went to have a cup of coffee with them. The professors explained all the things they've found at the Pyramid. Everything was fine until they told me something I didn't know.

-And what would that be?- I asked with a fear that I knew what he meant.

-Oh nothing important… they just explained why Sapphire wasn't there like everyone- he said- and their answer was that she was taking care of a his friend Rub who was caught in the incident. Care to explain why said boy, Rub I think he was called, who happens to be my son, never told me that he was sent to the hospital because he almost died in that hell of fire, smoke, and falling debris, when I called him last night? CARE TO EXPLAIN IT?

-Shhhh… don't yell dad I'm outside now…- I said scared feeling rather guilty- I'm sorry. I should've told you.

-You're sorry? That's all? You're not going to explain yourself?

-Of course I will. That's what I'm going to do now- I said.

-Then start!- he said anger filling his voice and his terrifying glare, the one I inherited- I don't have all day.

\- I just didn't want you to worry. When you called I was okay, just tired. I had been inside the building on fire, it's true, but at the end I was able to get out- I started to explain in front of the waiting face of my father- I woke up at the hospital the day after the incident with only minor bruises and some smoke in my lungs, nothing more. I was okay so I just wanted to save you from worrying over me when I was completely fine.

-But we needed to know, we are your parents!

-Of course you are, and I'm sorry for hiding the truth- I said.

\- It's not acceptable that I had to find out because your friends told me, when they don't even know that I'm your father- he said and for once he seemed hurt- Why don't you trust us a little more?

-I trust you, but I just wanted to avoid all of you coming here- I said- Mom would be scared to death and I was afraid you wouldn't have been able to stop her from coming here to check on me. If you had come and the others had seen you then the questions would start and I don't want that. Look I'm sorry, but I had my reasons, as wrong as they might be

-STILL! You could've told us… it's not that we are unreasonable- he said sounding hurt, he clearly was- If you had explained everything to us, we would've understood everything. And moreover, we are your parents, we have to take care of you.

-I know…- I sighed- It's just that… It was a mistake I know, I'm sorry. It won't happen again.

-You really have to stop hiding things. Your feelings, who you are, your strength… everything- he said then- You're always hiding something, it's like it's becoming your habit.

-I'm not going to comment that- I said- but I'm going to explain everything to you and mom on Sunday when I come home. I'm sorry for hiding it to you.

-You better do it, otherwise you won't like the consequences- he said then very seriously- Just another thing before I hang up. I'm sure that Green and the others are going to explain it anyway, but just so you know. They want to meet my son. They want to battle him, probably next week. They said that they were going to tell Sapphire today so she can have time. I can cancel the meeting if I want or you ask me to, but they said that they're quite in a hurry. My advice is that you tell them soon so that when we meet everything's clear. I know that maybe you still think that you're not prepared, but I don't think you can postpone it much longer.

-I'm not prepared and I doubt that I'll ever completely be…- I said- that's why I've decided to tell them the next opportunity I get.

-Will be this enough to wait for the next opportunity?- he asked- What if it takes long to happen?

-The next opportunity is next Saturday so… yeah- I said- Bye dad and I'm sorry for not telling you earlier, it won't happen again.

-Bye Ruby and do what you said- he said- don't fail them now.

As I hung up I got a strange feeling. I had meant it when I said that this wasn't going to happen again, so why it felt so wrong to promise just this much. Why I felt that this promise wouldn't last long?

Sapphire's POV

I got out of the apartment roughly five minutes after leaving Rub. I had to grab some things from it so it took a while. After I got out I met Rub just at the same spot. He told me that his dad had called and that he needed to tell him something. After that we went to Red's apartment only to find that they still had to arrive. I decided to tell him the rules inside the ball then.

-So we have to dress formally AND Pokemon are not allowed in the ball?- he asked quite surprised.

-Yep.

-That's weird… I would've never expected this rule- he said then- what are you gonna do?

-Go with it… what other option I have?- I told him.

-I don't know… it's just that I assumed that you all would be against it- he said.

-We are against it, but there's nothing we can do- I explained- I don't really want to be expelled of the Academy.

-Me neither- he said- I suppose I'll do the same then. I just hope Blue don't tease us too much for going… it's going to be embarrassing if she does.

-I don't have any hope Rub, she going to do just that- I said.

-I know, but hope is something you should never lose- he said laughing, but it was rare, something in his tone made me feel like he was saying it seriously.

-Hey there lovebirds!- we heard Blue's voice call.

-Blue can't you stop teasing every single person you see?- said Crystal while Blue was laughing at mine and Rub's predicament.

-You were right, there's really no hope in Blue's case- he whispered smiling before standing up and going to meet all of our friends.

Just after this we all greeted each other, but something told me that the others were quite hungry, the same as me I might add, because everyone rushed inside to start preparing our meal. Yes, when I say everyone I mean that not even Gold complained when he was asked to prepare the table along with Rub and Yellow. With all working as one, the meal was prepared in less than twenty minutes. We all sat down and started eating. We were halfway into our second dish when we stopped talking about the day in general and we started to talk about the meeting.

-So how was the meeting?- I asked them.

-It was okay, we explained everything that happened there and they listened to us- said Red.

-We had to explain everything, from their tactics to their supposed goals- said Blue- with that they suggested the measures we have to take from now on.

-And what are them?- I asked them when something clicked in my mind- And what about their supposed goals? Do you know what they're after?

-We don't know, but we do know that we are a threat towards that- said Silver- It's safe to say that we are their major threat in their path and that they'll deal with us first.

-It makes sense- I reasoned.

-The measure we're going to take in this case is this- said Green- no one of us is allowed to go alone anywhere until this issue has finished. Not me, Red, you… no one. This way if something happens we will be able to do something about it and we'll be more protected this way.

-Okay…- I said- we'll do that then… So what about the professors? How's my dad?

-He's okay, they all are- said Blue- when we told him about your apartment he was quite surprised and worried. He seemed okay with you living with me for the time being. He was quite surprised when we told him that Rub was caught in the incident though.

-Who wouldn't be… I mean it's still a mystery how you were able to get out – said Emerald looking towards Rub- can you tell us what happened inside?

-I can't remember everything, everything happened so fast and in such an amount of time that it's difficult to remember everything- said Rub from his side two seats away from me, he sat on the corner while Emerald sat between us- I remember Red commanding everyone to help him and then doing what he said. I tried to help, but at some point I lost consciousness while I was trying to escape with some kids. The last thing I remember was telling Zuzu to use Dig while we were falling inside an enormous crack.

-But I was never there!- jumped Red startling everyone- I was outside with Blue trying to extinguish the fire. I never entered, only to take out every person we could find. I didn't save the day inside so don't give me merits that are not mine.

-So seems like someone used your name to command everyone- he said- Still, you all saved the day in there. Many people died in there, it's true, but…

-19- said Gold in annoyance- 19 people died.

-Okay so 19 people perished there- he said quite sad at the thought- but without your help this number could very well be ten times higher.

-That's true guys- I said then surprising some of them- I was down too because of that, but what Rub said it's true.

-That's the same thing that Norman said too- said Yellow then-You know? Norman, your dad's friend, the one who protects the professors at their research place.

-Talking about the investigation and seeing that this issue just brings us bad memories…- said Green- do you all want to hear something about the Pyramid where my granddad, Sapphire's father and Professor Elm are working at?

No one said anything, but by the faces everyone made, even Rub, it was clear that everybody wanted to know. I had no doubt that my dad would tell me on Sunday, but I wanted to know now.

-Seeing the interest I'll do it then- he said chuckling- Well… listen and please don't laugh at me. I know that some of the information I'll give you may seem stupid, but remember that it comes from three of the most reliable people in this planet.

-C'mon Green don't make us wait!- said Emerald- just spit it out!

-Okay, okay- he said then- first of all minor earthquakes have been happening there, gramps said the this happened almost twice a day. That's the reason because they are still trying to enter the Pyramid. Because the epicenter is always below it. The problem is that they can't enter no matter what they try.

-Why can't they?- asked Gold- isn't there a door?

-Yes, there is, but it's impossible to open or break it- he explained- I know what I'm talking about because I tried to do it. They also tried to dig around to find a way to access, but they always reach a point in which they are unable to get through the ground. This brought them to the most interesting discovery in there.

-And what is it?- asked Crystal genuinely concerned.

-In the valley live lots and lots of different and very strong pokemon, that's one of the reasons that they requested protection- I said- but all of the pokemon have one thing in common. Not a single one of them is a part or complete Psychic type, not even as its secondary type. Also some other pokemon that have Psychic abilities like Noctowls don't develop them there.

-What does that mean?- asked Red quite surprised- How can this happen?

-The answer is simple… Pyschic abilities don't work there and Psychic moves don't have any effect at the valley. They saw this when they used some Psychic pokemon to try and discover another entrance to the Pyramid. Because of that they are still unable to find one.

-What do you mean that Psychic moves don't work?- I asked then- this is so weird.

-I know, but it's true- he said- Your dad was the first to come with the hypothesis and all three of them say that something about the place neglects the effects of Psychic moves.

-Wow… this is… impressive- said Crystal- That something would do that…

-It's really something that science can't explain- said Rub then- but again not everything can be explained by that. Some things go far beyond that and more when we talk about pokemon. If pokemon were a matter that we could understand perfectly, the Professors would be useless- he said chuckling- and that's not the case at all.

-You're right Rub… if we knew everything about it- said Yellow taking out his Pokedex- we wouldn't have this. It's one of our jobs too, to learn about them.

-Yeah that and save the world- said Gold- quite the jobs we have, but I wouldn't trade them for anything.

-So any other discovery?- asked Red to our friend.

-You ask it like it was nothing. They've only been there for less than 3 weeks and they've discovered so much.

-Yeah... science takes time Red!- said Crystal- Don't be so impatient!- Gold was trying to control his laughter at this point, making all of us look at him questioningly.

-I never realized how funny it is to see you scolding someone, Super Serious Gal- said then.

-Maybe that's because you're always who gets scolded Gold!- mocked Emerald making all of us burst out with laughter, even Gold who was having his particular good time.

We laughed for a good minute before we eventually stopped laughing. For the first time in days I saw a sight that I loved to see. From my right, front, and left, all I could see was smiling faces, the faces of my, now undoubtedly 9, best friends. It had been more than a week since the last time I saw it. The last time we had dinner together, Rub was in the hospital and I was very depressed and worried. Before that, there was the incident with my apartment, and before the argument between Rub and Green.

That thought slightly changed my mood because of something I had just thought about.

-Just something that I want to ask you guys…- I asked them- Did they say anything about the 10th member thing?

I saw the mood sinking rapidly, not to a sad one, but a rather worried one.

-They didn't say anything about it- said Blue then- but we have to tell you something about this matter.

-In fact it's quite good that Rub is here now that we're going to discuss it because it's time he knows why I went on a rampage on him last Friday- he said looking directly at him.

-It's okay, Green everything was settled then, there's no need to do anything else about it- said Rub from across the table.

-Still, I'm going to do it- he said- The day before the Battle Royale I was asked to meet the Association chairman and his counselors. There, they gave me an ultimatum. They said that if we didn't choose the final member, they would choose it themselves. Their method would be hosting a tournament where the winner would be the one who would join our group. As always they would think in money before anyone's happiness, but it was clear that we wouldn't be able to do a thing to stop it. The last chance they gave me was to evaluate the people that ended in the Top 10 in the "Battle Royale". Of course I was quite sure that we all would be in this selection of people, but that also gave room for another person to be part of it. It meant that the last battler standing apart from us would be the one who we would be able to see if he or she was worthy or not to be one of us. In fact it didn't even have to be a good option, because all they said was that I had to evaluate said person and send them a report. If I didn't do that, then they would host the tournament.

-And then I came and refused to battle any of you- said Rub understanding- I didn't know this, if I did…

-You have nothing to be sorry about, it was my fault that I kept this thing to myself and because of that I treated you badly- he said- Nothing you had done until then deserved a punch in your face.

-I'm glad you told me that… but as I said, everything is okay now, so no need to apologize- Rub said- but what has this thing has to do with the thing you wanted to talk with Sapphire?

-I was wondering that- I said to him.

-Do you remember that Green met Norman when we were in the middle of our exams and that he made a proposal to him?- asked the other red eyed boy in the table.

-Yeah I remember something about it- I said truthfully then pointed to Green- You battled him then.

-Yes it's true- said Green- I battled with him that day and Silver did it today too.

-You did? Who won?- I asked curious to my red head friend, one thing I know for sure is that he never goes easy on anyone.

-I won, but it wasn't easy- said Silver- we used 2 pokemon to fight. The first battle was Ursaring vs. his Vigoroth which he won with good moves. I was able to beat it with Weavile and then I was up against his strongest, his Slaking. It was a very good match until I was able to beat him completely, even if it was a close call. Your dad's friend is probably the strongest Gym leader we've ever seen.

-So he's that good huh?- I said curiously- My dad always said that he was quite the battler.

-Damn right he is!- exclaimed Gold- This emo here had a rough time against him. We were all surprised when the Vigoroth used Endure and then Reversal to beat Ursaring.

-It was a good idea for his part, that's right- said Silver- So yeah, we battled him again to see if what Green said was true or not. We don't doubt his words, it's just that he could've been lucky when battling him the last time, we wanted to make sure of that.

-Why?

-Because that day, this man made a proposal to us- said Red- He said that maybe we should battle with his son, whom he claimed to be stronger than him, to prove ourselves. What we want to say is that we thought about accepting his offer.

-You mean battling someone we don't even know to test our strength?- I asked quite surprise- How good could that do?

-It would show us two things- said Green- The first one is our level. If we had a challenge with someone that was beaten by that guy, he must be a very good challenge too.

-And the second?-I asked not quite pleased by the turn the conversation was taking.

-One option- said Blue- I don't really know how to say this so… here I go. We are thinking of making that report for the Association about him if he is really good.

-What?- I said surprised.

-Just hear us out until the end please- pleaded Green, unconsciously I looked towards Rub who had his eyes fixated in me.

-Okay, I'll listen to you then- I said trying to calm down.

-Thanks… Look is not that we want another member, but it's something that is going to happen sooner or later because they'll impose someone if we don't do anything. It's like killing several birds with one stone. We practice and we see our actual level. On top of that I have something to write to the Association and then we meet another good battler.

-On top of that this boy is the son of your father's friend so I'm sure that it won't do any harm- said Blue- I mean, if he was a complete stranger we would expose to some of our techniques being known, but with him we won't have this problem, do we?

-I don't think so…- I had to agree with them that the only bad point I could find about it was the possibility of adding a new member.

-Will this mean that he will be your ultimate choice for a companion?- asked Rub surprisingly.

-What do you mean with that?- asked Red.

-I mean if that he will be the one who will be your choice all along or that you only report about him as an option and only an option. If it was the later this doesn't seem like that of a big deal.

-It would be the later I guess- said Green- of course that he wouldn't be seen like another random choice, because he is one of the people that we chose, but it doesn't mean that we have to automatically agree to incorporate him. It would also show that we're trying to do it. They might give us more time if we do that.

-Maybe they'll do it- I said then- Okay, I agree with you. We'll battle him, I'm curious as to know Norman and I also want to know his son. If our dads are friends, I believe we can be too.

-I'm quite surprised and pleased that you agreed- said Blue.

Last time a thing like that only seemed to happen I went on a rampage as soon as I heard the first sentence. I suppose that I've matured a little since then, when Rub fell into the lake because of me.

-Can I ask you something Rub?- asked silver and the ruby-eyed boy nodded- Why did you ask this? Do you want to be taken as an option?

-I answered this same question back in Sapphire's birthday party- he said.

-And the answer was that we didn't need anyone as weak as you and that we were only curious about you, not really taking you into account- said Green then surprisingly. When did that happen?

-So what would your answer be now?- asked Silver then.

-I am way too weak to deserve to be one of you- he seriously said shoving a mouthful of yogurt into his mouth quite calmly.

With that and for a single moment, I saw his mask back into his face. I know it was because we asked him about battles, but since he told me that he wasn't ready to tell us the reason, I decided to put it to the back of my mind. I didn't have much more time to think about it before Gold brought out his Poker-pack and we started to clear the table in order to play a little before we headed home.

After an hour we rediscovered some things. Gold has an immense good luck in Poker, Red can't lie for his life, Crystal doesn't like to play it, Green and Silver are quite good at it, Emerald's goes All-in more times than I can count (leaving him with the only option of asking for more coins to play even if he was out for the count), that my intuition is what keeps me in the game for so long and that Blue likes to cheat in it a lot.

The most incredible thing was the new player in the group seemed a natural player. He didn't have Gold's luck, but he almost won all the same. How he did that? Easy, he never repeats strategy. He is a master at bluffing and playing with our minds. Along with Gold, they won half of the rounds, but only two with a good hand. He used one mask after another. He started slow, quitting at the first flop in the first four rounds. The next one he won with nothing more than a pair of 7s. Of course he lost some of the rounds, but the number of bluffs everyone believed couldn't be counted with the fingers in both hands.

The results were quite representative of that. Emerald was the last after Red, Crystal, and Blue (for cheater). Silver and Green came next. Yellow and I were out at the same round (beneath the shy exterior there seems to be a little vixen when playing poker) claiming the third place. The final round was a rushed one in which Rub lost everything because Gold had an extremely lucky shot with a Royal Flush. Right after cleaning the little mess we had, we all headed home.

I was smiling happily on my way towards Blue's apartment, everything had happened the way I wanted it to be. As soon as we arrived and entered to the apartment Blue dragged me to the sofa.

-Okay, I've done my job in trying to wait until we reached home to ask you, so I want to know…- she asked grabbing my hand- The signs back there were good, but really… What did he say?

-He agreed to come with me to the ball- I said happily- He'll co...

-Alright!- squealed her then taking me into a tight embrace, one of her monstrous one. We stayed like that for a while until she finally let go of me and she sat back into the sofa-So now… tell me everything I want to know all the details of your afternoon with him.

-Okay, okay- I said sighing. "Seems like it will be a while until I get some sleep" I thought.

**Thursday 30****th**** of October**

Blue's POV

-Don't you ever give up Blue?- I heard my youngest female friend complain again- We've gone to all the shops in this mall and we still have to find something for me to wear. Hell! We went to another mall yesterday to find one, and the only thing we found was the dress YOU are going to wear, even though you didn't need one.

-Relax Sapphire- I told her- We still have two more shops to go before this mall is out of options.

We were having a break at the café of one of the two small malls that are on town. We had been there for two hours since we got here after having lunch at our own apartment. I was still eager to continue, but the main reason we were here, Sapphire, kept complaining and we finally gave in.

-Two more?- she asked in annoyance- You told me that there only were 4 places in this one where we could go.

-The other two were my last resources- I said- Those two are more expensive than the ones we went before, that's why I left them for the last. I can't understand why you didn't like that last dress I found for you, though.

-You mean the red one?- she asked- You didn't expect me to wear that did you? I could hardly walk in that. It was way too small.

-C'mon you have to make some sacrifices!- I told her- With that dress, you would have all the boys looking at you.

-Yeah, like I was some kind of slut!- she countered quickly.

-I'm sure that with that dress you would have Rub on your feet in no time- I then said.

-I'm afraid that we missed something in this conversation- I heard Crystal say and I immediately panicked. I had forgotten that all the girls were helping Sapphire in this shopping trip and that they didn't know her secret. Talk about screwing up- What do that mean with that?

-Nothing, nothing!- said Sapphire blushing madly and waving her hands in front of her face- she's... just teasing! As always! That's what Blue always does!

-So you finally realized that you like him?- asked Yellow with a tender smile surprising all of us.

-Wh-what?- said Sapphire almost falling down- What do you mean with that?

-C'mon I think it's safe to say I was right- she said then- Or can you tell me that I'm not?

-Well, I don't really… - she said looking at me then at our two other friends. She sighed soundly before she continued- You're right.

-I knew it!- said Yellow.

-How did you know?- asked Sapphire- I thought I was hiding it well. I just realized it about two weeks ago and I thought I wasn't showing it that much. Am I really that obvious?

-I don't think so, I'm quite surprised right now- said Crystal from the other side.

Crystal may be very smart, but in the love territory, she's the densest of us. I found it so obvious that she liked Gold, but she took a lot of time to realize that. Not that she has told us yet, but seeing all the hints that are everywhere when they talk AND the stalking we did in their date, it couldn't be more obvious. Yellow, on the other hand, is not dense, Red is (and very). She has liked him since a year after we escaped from that prison, but her shyness always prevented to do anything in that direction (before inviting him to the ball).

Sapphire's problem was clear. The ghost of Ruby never stopped haunting her, for either good or bad situations. He encouraged her when he was alive, and after he died, he became her will, her determination. But he also left a void inside her that I doubted that would ever be filled. It was a crush at first (a great one), but then he gave his life to save her and she felt useless and a burden to him. With that she never saw boys as options for her, she would remember Ruby always, so she never even thought about that. That was before Rub appeared of course, and I couldn't be happier for her.

I'm probably the one who thinks about their love the most of us because, apart from all the teasing, I like to fight for their happiness. When I was little, I never had anyone to rely on until I met Silver and he relied more on me than the other way around. That lasted until we met those eight more people and I could make my first friends. At first I used cheerfulness as an act to help both me and Silver, but thanks to them I was able to use it to finally be and make someone else happy. I owe them that much.

-Are you sure that you didn't see this coming?- said Yellow.

-Now that I know I can understand it, but I never thought it would happen this quickly if it did happen.

-Yellow, please answer me… How did you know?- pleaded Sapphire- Am I that obvious?

-Don't worry Sapphire, you… you're not that obvious- she said.

-Then how did you know?

-Your behavior towards him is almost the same as you have with us- she said- You two have so much chemistry that you seem to have been friends for quite more than only a month and a half. I also never suspected that it would happen this early, but… I believe that with the last events, things may have speeded a little.

-Maybe… I've known that I like him for almost two weeks now…- said Sapphire- but yeah, if I had a slight doubt of what I felt, it totally vanished last Sunday.

-So that's why you want to go to the ball?- asked Crystal- to impress him?

-Let's say I made a bet with Blue here to try to stop her teasing and I lost- she said looking at me with a smirk - The bet was that she had to tell her feelings to Green before I did the same with Rub.

-Sapphire!- I almost yelled at an attempt to stop her from speaking that, she just smirked and mouthed "Payback" to me before I was bombarded of questions.

-So you finally told him?- asked Crystal then- And what did he say?

-We're boyfriend and girlfriend now- I almost growled while looking towards Sapphire who was almost laughing her heart out.

-That's great Blue- said Yellow with a happy smile- I knew you were looking for that.

-Yeah I was- I said.

-So how did it happen?- asked Crystal.

-Let's say that I was trying to make him see what he was doing wrong about some things- I explained- and while doing that it kinda…

-Slipped out of her- ended Sapphire then- As much as she likes to tease us in those matters, she herself can be quite insecure about them.

-Who would've guessed- said Yellow smiling.

-Cut me some slack!-I said then- I mean, Green can be a lot of things, but he's not the most expressive guy on the earth. I could find some hints here and there, but I had to look for them so much that I feared that they were just coincidence. But everything's okay now.

-I can understand- said Yellow sadly.

-But don't worry- I said then trying to turn one of our friends as the main focus again- I can't really wait until you and Red do the same. And the same goes with you Crystal and Mr. Immature.

That caused two different and expected reactions. On the one hand Yellow began to gain color before her face was the color of her crush, or more. She tried to hide it covering her face with both hands, but she couldn't. On the other hand…

-Me? With Gold?- asked almost yelling Crys- As if!

-Crys, c'mon it's so obvious…- I told her- Why don't you drop the act?

-Obvious? What's obvious?- she asked looking quite angry- That he's very immature, that's what is obvious. That he doesn't care about anything, just to have fun, that's obvious.

-You can't be still in denial Crys- I said then- you should've way passed that stage.

-I'm not in denial… I don't like him at all!- she said stubborn.

-C'mon Crys drop the act- said Sapphire in a bored tone- We all saw you at your date with him, and you seemed very happy.

-That's because… wait, WHAT?- asked a very flustered and angry looking Crystal- You did what?

-We stalked you- I said glaring daggers at Sapphire, who was just drinking another sip of her coffee, Crystal was never supposed to know that,

-What? Who? When?-asked Crystal- And most of all… Why?

-We all were in the Academy that day- said Yellow apologetically- We only wanted for your date to go perfectly.

-And you have to say that we did a good job at it- said Blue, after this comment Crystal sighed soundly.

-I don't really what you did and I don't want to know, but yeah it was a good one- said Crystal, still red and embarrassed, but less angry- Way better than the way I had imagined it.

-What did you expect?- asked Yellow.

-I expected to have a good time for a while until he saw another girl, a waitress, whatever… I was totally expecting him to go and flirt with other girls, but much to my luck all the girls seemed to be elsewhere- she explained- And I have to say that she didn't even flirt with the waitress and she was cute.

-Yeah , that was totally luck- I said then laughing nervously- But yeah, it's true that was something that could've happened. But I have a solution for that problem.

-You do?- asked all of my three friends then very, VERY, surprised.

-Yeah it's very simple, actually- I said- I know you like him and that he likes you even if he never said it, but he always flirts with every cute girl he meets and that annoys you to no end. The solution is easy… Ask him to be your boyfriend.

-What? You can't really be serious!

-I am! Look it this way… Now he's trying to get your attention, but when finally gets it he always stay close to you even if you're only beating him up- I explained- Be his girlfriend and he'll only have eyes for you. Not that he really has eyes for anyone else.

-I'm not going to do that- said Crystal then- Period.

-Okay, okay… jeez no need to get so worked up- I said looking at her- it was just a suggestion.

After that we all finished our share of drinks before standing up and starting to walk towards the next shops we were going to go to find a dress for Sapphire. Seeing how picky she is I knew it would be quite difficult.

-Are you sure that you don't want that dress Sapphire?- I asked while walking.

-How many times I have to say it- she complained- I don't like it.

-But you still have to like a dress in these two days- I said.

-That's not true Blue- said Crystal- she did like that dark blue dress we found at the third store.

-Yes I did- Sapphire said.

-Yeah, too bad that it they only one they had was two sizes bigger than what should've been.

-Yeah, that's too bad- I said- That dress was my size and not Sapphire's. If I hadn't bought one yesterday, I would've bought this one today.

-Just to rub it in my face?

-Of course not… I liked it for some reason- I said then- Come to think of it… Why did you like it? It was not that different from the others.

-Do you know that when I was a child I used to wear dresses a lot?- she asked us.

-Yeah- we all answered or nodded.

-I don't like to wear them now because they remind me from the part of my life when I was weak and just a burden to everyone- she explained- But for some reason that dress reminded me from one of those I wore back then. It reminds me of my favorite one, but in a darker shade of blue.

-Maybe we could ask them to adjust it to her measurements- said Yellow.

-It wouldn't work, they would need more time than three days to send it, repair it and bring it back here- said Crystal- and they already told us that they won't be receiving any other dress until next week so…

-Yeah I have to forget about this one- she sighed- let's go to those two stores.

Yellow's POV (an hour later)

-I can't move freely in this thing- complained Sapphire again.

-You don't have to move freely, Sapph- Blue whined- You have to look beautiful in a dress.

-But I don't like pink!- she complained again.

-C'mon Sapphire, just give in! This is the last dress you can try on!- she said- You have to buy something to wear, and they're going to close.

-I'm sorry, but I'm not buying this one or any of the others I've tried on…- she ended the discussion then.

With that the store finally shut its doors and we were standing outside. Blue was scolding Sapphire like a mad girl for not liking anyone of the dresses she picked for her. In Sapphire's defense, I have to say that half of the choices weren't the type I would wear, even if some of the ones she picked where very elegant or beautiful. On two of them she looked very cute even if it was clear as day that she didn't like either the color of that it would be beyond uncomfortable.

When Blue finally calmed down we started to go out of the mall. We were at third floor of the building so we had quite the way until we reached the exit and we went home. Just as we were walking through the first floor, the one that specialized in clothes for men. I took just a look at one of the shops we passed when I spotted a white had behind a shelve. I thought that this kind of hat reminded me of someone when he turned, stood up, turned around and went to pay for something to the cashier.

-Looks it's Rub- I said to my friends.

-Rub? Where?- asked Crystal, while Sapphire was looking around frantically.

-In that shop- I pointed to them and just then they saw him getting out of the store. He noticed us when he turned our direction, maybe he was heading out too. Walking quickly he came towards us.

-Hi girls! What're you doing here?- he asked casually.

-Looking for Sapphire's dress- said Blue- but she's too picky and she doesn't like a single one that we picked for her.

-I'm not picky… I just don't like them to be uncomfortable or too clingy- she defended.

-As I said… too picky- Blue continued- So what're you doing here, Rub?

-I was buying a new tie- he said signaling one of his bags- And some sewing materials too… I still have to finish repairing that coat you had in your apartment. I'm sorry.

-Don't worry about that- said Sapphire- you already repaired most of the ones I needed the most. I can't ask for more.

-Wait sewing materials?- asked Blue all of a sudden- You sew?

-Uhm, yeah Blue- said Sapphire- he's repairing some of my wardrobe and he was the one to make me THIS bandana and THESE gloves.

Just them something seemed to click in Blue's mind.

-Rub!- he said startling us all- You're coming with me. RIGHT NOW!

-O-okay- he said quite dumbfounded- but where do you…

He wasn't able to finish asking where they were going to that Blue grabbed his arm and was leading him across the corridor and finally to the stairs that let to the 2nd floor. The 3 of us were left there quite dumbfounded by Blue's behavior.

-What the hell was that about?- shouted Sapphire after 30 seconds.

-I really don't know...- I answered- but Blue seemed decided to do that.

-Yes and when she's like that you don't like to mess with her- added Crystal.

-That's true…- said Sapphire looking nervous for a moment- Can I ask you something? Can you keep acting like you usually do around Rub, now that do you know that I like him?

-Of course- we said in unison.

-Thanks… it's just that I don't want to make things awkward until I finally confess to him- she said.

-I understand- I said- But when do you plan of confessing?

-Part of the bet I made with Blue was that I would invite him at the ball- she answered- the other was that I had to confess there. Not that I'm against it, but it scares me.

-I don't think you have to be scared about anything- said Crystal- I think that he might like you too.

-I'm quite confident that he does- I told her- just… don't chicken out at the last moment. Like I've done so many times.

-Thank you, all of you- she said- it's really helpful. And I'll say the same Yellow, you don't have to be afraid. Heck, I would bet my gloves and bandana that Red loves you too without any fear to lose them.

-You say it like it's one of your precious possessions- Crystal pointed out.

-They kinda… are- was the shy response from her.

Soon after that we stood there waiting for Blue to come back with Rub while two of us were trying to get rid of our respective blushes. I have to ask her the method she uses because it worked much faster than mine. And you would guess that I would be a professional at getting rid of blushes because of the great amount of times I've had to deal with them in my life. The thing is, I'm not.

After five minutes of the three of us talking about what dress we would use in the ball. At the middle of the conversation we saw Blue and Rub appear at the end of the corridor, walking towards us. Rub was carrying a surprisingly large bag at his right hand while he carried his two other bags on his left. I looked at my two companions only to see them with the same face of stupor as me.

-Hi again- said Blue with a happy grin taking the bag from Rub's hand- Now let's go to my apartment. We have a lot of things to do and little time to do them!

-Wait a moment!- said Sapphire- What's the matter? Where did you two go and what's in this bag?

-I'll tell you when we get there- said Blue cryptically.

-I'll see you in a while then- said Rub.

-What do you mean?- I asked him- And where are you going?

-I have to leave and grab some things in my apartment- he said then- I'll see you in 15 minutes at the apartment.

-O-okay- said a bewildered Sapphire.

-Then I'm off, see you all later- he said quite awkwardly and he lf the place in quite the hurry.

-The let's also head to the apartment- said Blue leading us to the other side- We have to hurry so we'll take the roof and go there flying.

And we just did that. We went up until he found ourselves at the top of the building when Sapphire let of his Pilo I send out Kitty and Crystal used Tupeon. Blue hoped on Pilo with Sapphire, but kept telling him to go faster and faster. I don't know the reasons but in less than five minutes we were in front of her apartment.

-Blue can you please tell us what's the rush?- I asked while healing a Kitty a little, who had to use a lot of energy to bring me at such speed.

-Get inside, I'll explain everything there- she said opening the door and signaling inside.

Once we got inside the apartment we all sat on the sofa. She then stood up and grabbed the large bag she had brought from the mall and opened it for our eyes to see. When she took out the piece of cloth that was inside the bag we gasped. This was the same exact dress that Sapphire had liked before. I have to say that even it's cute and the color suits everything about her so perfectly.

-Why did you buy this dress Blue?- asked Sapphire in confusion- It's not my size.

-This was the only dress you liked from the two mall we've been in the last 48 hours- she said- And there's no way you're going to the ball without a proper dress that you like.

-But it doesn't fit her… it's too big- I said to her.

-That's nothing that a "virtuoso" at sewing can repair- she said casually.

-Wait a minute… You didn't!- said Sapphire with some annoyance in her voice.

-Yes I did.

-What did you do?- I asked- I don't understand.

-She asked Rub to make some adjustments to the dress- said Crystal- isn't it?

-Yes, I did- said Blue- When I realized that he could make the adjustments I brought him to the shop and showed him the dress. I asked him if he knew how to repair it and well… he agreed. He said that his mother knew how to do it and that he would ask for her help. He went to his apartment to gather his sewing supplies and that he was coming.

-You didn't have to ask Rub- said Sapphire- I'm sure he has more important things to do and plus this will be hard work.

-I know, but this he agreed to do it. Be happy about that and stop complaining. There's something I have to add though…- she said mischievously when we heard three knocks coming from the door- good now he'll be the one to explain everything.

-What do you mean Blue?- asked Sapphire while Blue opened the door for him to enter- Oh hi again Rub.

-H-hi- he said rather awkwardly then before he turned to Blue- Did she approve your idea, Blue?

-Of course she did- assure the mentioned girl- Now come with me.

With that Blue grabbed Rub's right hand and Sapphire's left one and leaded them to her bedroom. She mercilessly shoved them inside and closed the door before locking it.

-Wait Blue! What was that you wanted to tell me?- asked Sapphire's voice from the other side of the door trying to open it- Blue? BLUE! Why did you lock the door? BLUE! Answer me!

Ruby's POV

-It's locked from outside Sapphire- I told her quite nervously- You won't be able to open it.

-You know what she wanted to tell me?- she asked me- She was about to warn me about something when you came and said that you would be the one to explain. And why did she lock the door?

-So she didn't tell you…- I sighed- She locked the door because you wouldn't run out.

-Why would I do that?- she asked- You're here to help me with that dress, aren't you?

-Of course, but I'll do that at home- I said- not here.

-Then why are you here?- she asked me.

-Because I have to make something to know the size of it…- I said rather awkwardly- You know what I mean?

-Of course, you'll have to know my measurements I suppose- she said way more calmly that I had expected.

-Are you not bothered by that, even a little bit?

-No, why should I?- she asked rather oblivious.

-I mean, of course I have to take your measurements- I explained- But aren't you bothered by it?

-It's just some measurements…- she said- it's no big deal.

-It's not just measurements- I said- It's the measurements needed for a dress. I need three of them at least.

-What are those?- she asked.

I tried to explain it to her, but the words were stuck in my throat. How should I tell her that I needed the measurements of her… I looked at her as my teenage hormones finally starting to work. She had quite developed from that girl. She had gotten taller, all the features of her face had matured too. But what mattered right now, was that she had also become more… curvier. She was no longer that child I had that crush on. She was a beautiful teenager girl. I was cursing Blue under my breath for my incapability of doing that.

-So what are those Rub?- she asked again.

When she asked that I took the measuring ruler I had by pure luck and I took it out and held it in front of her.

-This is what I'm going to use- I told her- the measurements have to be quite exact. And they are… this ones.

I just signaled them with the measuring tool on my body. I wasn't looking at her while doing it so I didn't know what was she thinking. When I had done so I looked up only to see her looking directly at me with a very flustered face. When she saw me looking at her I saw that she directed her gaze at the floor.

-Now you understand?- I asked.

-Ye-yeah…- she said- It's not what I expected it to be.

-You know… you can refuse if you want to…- I told her - I can understand.

She stayed like that for a minute as in thinking about what I had just said. For my part I was searching for ways to make this less awkward. I looked at her again and she was looking at her shoes still. After a while I was about to try and leave when she tugged my jacket.

-I… I really like this dress- she said then- I would really like to go the ball with it.

-O-okay then- I said.

-So how do we do that?- she asked her voice trembling a little.

-The… normal way would be doing it with the least clothes possible…- I said then blushing madly.

-I… that's… erm- she stuttered.

-But I could try to do the marks directly as you have your dress on-I offered then- and forget this measurements thing.

-I would prefer that- she said giving me a shy fangy smile.

-I will take more time- I said- but it's the best way. I'll to try to adjust it correctly.

-Thanks- she said- and please don't…

-Don't worry I won't peek- I said then.

And with that I turned around and she began to change. I assume.

Yellow's POV (30 minutes later)

-So you're telling me that Rub is taking her measurements?- I asked then.

-Yep- our devil friend said nonchalantly.

-How could you convince him into doing that?- asked Crystal- In there, the atmosphere has to be beyond awkward.

-I know- she answered with a smile- I just told him that it was the only one who could do it.

-And that's a lie- Crys guessed.

-It's not- she said- I only omitted other methods of doing just the same thing. Rub is a smart guy, he'll be able to think about something.

Just at that moment the door of her room opened and Rub came out with a rather flustered face. The door was shut immediately after he came out. The only things he was carrying was his sewing supplies, a notebook, and the dress.

-How did it go?- asked a cheerful Blue.

-I've got what I need- he said in a low voice- I'll try to have it done for Saturday at noon. See you at the Academy.

-Bye Rub… thanks for everything- Blue said while the rest of us waved at him with an apologetic look.

-Is he gone?- asked Sapphire's voice from the other side of the door.

-Yes- answered Crystal.

The next thing that happened in a moment. As soon as the answer was given she came out of the bedroom dressed as always and rushed towards Blue's throat. Both me and Crystal had to grab her when she almost launched at her.

-Let me get her!- she told us- I've got to murder her!

-Now, now Sapph- she said in a scared voice- What did I do?

-WHAT DID YOU DO?- she growled trying to break free- I asked you to try to not make things awkward between us! And what did you do? You locked me inside a room with him and asked him if he could take MY measurements!

-It wasn't that bad, was it?- she asked then.

-It wasn't because he found out another way to do it!- she growled again showing all of her fangs.

-I knew that he would be smart enough- said Blue with a smirk.

-So you knew other ways?- asked Sapphire- Don't let me down Yellow or Crys, 'cause if you do, Blue here is going to die!

-Calm down Sapph- I tried then

-You shouldn't be so mad… it was just an innocent prank- she tried to defend.

-An innocent prank?- her voice full of incredulity.

-Yes, innocent- she tried to argue- plus it's thanks to that you'll have the dress you want to wear for him at the ball.

-I… can't argue with that- she said with a noticeable blush in her face- But it just doesn't explain why you had to do that.

-Look, I'm sorry- she said then- I won't do it again…

-You better not- said Sapphire throwing her a glare.

With that, both Yellow and I left her hands free while we were afraid that she would just jump at her again. Much to our relief, she didn't and she sat on the couch at the other side of her. I looked at Blue, who was spinning her bedroom door's key in her hand, when something clicked inside my head.

-Wait a moment… if you locked them inside- I said gaining their attention and pointing at the key in her hands- How was Rub able to come out?

**Saturday 2****nd**** of November (5:00 am)**

I looked at the clock again only to see that I was only able to sleep for another hour. That was the fourth time that this had happened this night. I was so nervous that I almost couldn't sleep or when I did I slept only for a few hours before waking up again after half or at the best case an entire hour.

Why am I so nervous? That's easy. Today is Saturday. Today is the day some of us had awaited for so long…

Today… is the day of the ball!

* * *

**So that's it for today. As you see now what I meant for a kind of different chapter was that this chapter would be lighter. It's also got some important things, but well it was lighter compared to the ones that preceeded it. Don't be afraid. This is what we could describe as the calm before a storm.**

**I had a lot of fun writing this one, mostly the second half. There are some characters that are fun to use for their personality, and Blue sure is one of them (always scheming something). **

**Next chapter will come back to the usual storyline and we'll maybe see a POV that we dont have much information of. I'm not going to spoil any furhter so... there.**

**To all f you that read, favorite, follow or Review this fic, as well as LC5 for his hard work and commitment, THANKS! Now I'll go study again... I end my exams next week so don't expect a chapter until then (sorry).  
**

**Not much more to say... REVIEW and STAY TUNNED!**


	28. Chapter 28: Hectic preparations

**Hi everyone and welcome to the 28th chapter of this fic.  
**

**As of late this story has been taking longer and longer between updates and I'm sorry for that because it's usually my fault. It's been almost a month since the last one, but this won't happen again (to have to wait for 4 weeks, I mean). This time I only can say that things never went my way.I tried to update two weeks ago, but I couldn't and due to a trip I wasn't able to finish the chapter. I apologize again.  
**

**This said... it's TIME WITH REVIEWS!**  
** comisure: Yes this is... and the storm, well se it for yourself. It'l start in this one and I believe that it'll take a while to finish because we're nearing the final climax. And for the last thing... You're wrong, but by centimetres. I believe that one of the heaviests will be the next one, but this will be interesting too. Thanks for your review, it's always good to see that you don't get bored of this story and you continue to review every chapter so thanks for that.**

**GUEST: I don't know if I'm the master, but I like them a lot and I'll contine to use them XD. THanks for the encouragement.**

**12courtney12: I'm glad you found it interesting, it was meant to be that way. Don't worry for that, this will be revealed in due time, though I have to say that this is quite near. Thanks for your, always kind, review. And for almost reviewing every chapter too.**

**mysteryreader6626 : I'm so happy you love it! I noticed the caps, it's like you're shouting at me when I'm reading it. And well it's something it could happen. Sapphire is quite spontaneous in the manga and in this story too, so it could. Thanks for the review!**

**So with that ends the TIME WITH REVIEWS. We passed in the last chapter the number of 130 REVIEWS, this story has more than 40 and 50 favorites and followers recpectively... And we surpassed the 20.000 views! Again thanks for all the support, it means the world to me as the writer.**

**Hey guys, LexClone5, the editor, here. I am here to say that we apologize for the continuing lateness of these chapters. Sometimes, me or Rubyspe will be too busy for us to get these done, but we try to get them finished as soon as we physically can, while still making sense of the story. We usually say that these will be up within a couple of weeks, but by this point, if we don't post one up, you can expect that we are doing our best. That's all I need to say... TAKE IT AWAY RUBYSPE!**

**DISCLAIMER: This chapter contains massive amounts of wordy things, that contain letters, and have definitions, some of which I don't even know about. **

* * *

**Chapter 28: Hectic preparations**

Crystal's POV

I looked at Gold's quickly retreating figure for the last time before I started to walk towards Blue's apartment. Since Sapphire was living with her, that place had become our principal meeting point, which was quite often. The four girls have always been very close to each other, which is quite understandable.

In fact, in that single group of four girls, I believe that you could find all the types of girl that could be there, or almost. The shy and quiet Yellow; the mischievous, cheerful Blue; the determined and tomboy-like Sapphire; an me, the serious type. The adjectives powerful or kind could be applied to all of us with the people we care though.

People who didn't know anything about us would think that the only reason that we became friends is for our work. I would have to agree with them in some way. If we had never been captured, I doubt that we would be the friends we are now. In fact that applies to the whole Pokedex Holder group. So many different personalities can be found in our group.

I looked at the clock when I was outside Blue's door and saw that it was a little past half past four in the afternoon. THANKS to Gold… I was late. I try no never be late, and I hate it when I am, but for today and just today… I'm way too happy to care.

After I knocked at the door, I immediately heard footsteps coming towards the door. Two seconds after Sapphire opened the door.

-Wow, the almighty Crystal arriving late to a meeting- she said teasingly then- I better write it somewhere to have some evidence that it did happen.

-Shut up- I told her when she laughed and let me in.

The sight I saw in the living room was absolutely not the one I was expecting. I saw a large bag that was Yellow's, but nothing more. I could see the make-up supplies on the table, but they were packed still. As I entered Blue and Yellow were watching the TV where a journalist was telling something about a really bad weather only fifteen miles in the sea in front of the town's beaches. It's not that weird because we are in November, but well I think they have to have their reasons.

-Hey Crystal!- said Yellow's gentle voice- How come you're late?

-Oh, nothing…- I said looking aside, trying to resist the urges to tell them why I was so incredibly happy in a moment like that. In fact I could suppress them- Well in fact, there's something I can't wait to tell you…

-This seems interesting- said Blue, I knew she was behind it all- continue.

-It's not just that you've started teaching that poor boy that new language, is it?- said Sapphire then. I couldn't really blame her. I remember being extremely happy when I learned to read Braille myself and I told her- Brali was called?

-It's Braille, and no we still haven't started teaching him- I said- We will start in the next year.

-Don't interrupt her Sapph, I believe this is important- said Blue, but when she caught my glare she tried to change her choice of words- I mean, another subject.

-Yes, it is… And I believe that I should thank you- I said- Blue.

-Me? Why?- she said faking incredibly well her ignorance.

-Oh come on… you know why- I said to her- don't play numb.

-I really have no idea what you're talking about- she said.

I looked at her face and for once I saw her genuinely surprised. She seemed to be unaware of the thing that had happened only 20 minutes ago just outside my apartment. I thought that she knew that and would start explaining it as soon as the subject was barely touched, but now I felt as embarrassed as I could be.

-So what is it Crys?- asked Sapphire quite curious too. Seeing my friends faces, I could see that they were far too curious to let the matter go.

-Yeah don't think that you can make me so anxious and not explaining after that- said Blue confirming my fears.

I looked at all of them and when I saw those pair of blue eyes burn with the same curiosity that was emanating from Yellow… I knew that I had lost. That and the fact that I also kinda wanted to tell them… made me start my story.

\- I had just gotten out of my apartment…

_I had just gotten out of my apartment and started walking towards Blue's apartment, when I got a strange feeling. I knew what Green had told us so I stayed cautious with one pokeball on my hand. After twenty seconds of nothing suspicious I started walking again. _

_After a minute I felt a poke on my right shoulder. As soon as that happened I turned to see the person, but I found no one there. Just then I felt another on my left side, but when I turned the person was gone again. It was really getting on my nerves so then next time that happened the thing that turned to met the person was my right leg. As expected it collided with someone… What I didn't expect was the voice that shouted when the boy received the kick in his parts._

_-AUCH!- yelled Gold's voice- what the hell Super Serious Gal?_

_-What the hell?- I asked him furiously- What the hell were you doing?_

_-I was poking your shoulder!- he said- I just wanted to play with you. I don't think I deserved a kick… there._

_-Well I'm sorry, but if you weren't being so immature, I wouldn't have._

_-We are 16 for Arceus sake!- said Gold- and I was just poking you…_

_At that I sighed… sure he was immature all the time, but I have to say that I overreacted a little._

_-Ok… I'm sorry- I conceded- Does it hurt?_

_-Yeah… that's quite the place to kick, you know?- he said then- You think you could do something about it?_

_WHACK!_

_-Pervert!- I yelled kicking him again._

_-I didn't mean it like that!- he said then grabbing his right shoulder where a furious and blushing me had kicked- I just mean that if you could give me some ice or something to ease the pain._

_-I don't have any Ice types idiot!- I yelled red from embarrassment._

_-Okay, okay…- he said standing up- Now I have to places that hurt. Thanks for that- he told me sarcastically._

_-If you weren't such a pervert you would be okay- I scolded him._

_-Whatever- he said- It turns out that with the pain in my shoulder I don't feel the one in my parts anymore._

_-What were you doing here Gold?- I asked him then- I doubt that you were just passing by._

_-Oh that's right…- he said- Why don't you follow me?_

_-Gold I had to be at Blue's place… five minutes ago!- I said- I must go._

_-If you're already late, then you can come with me- he said grabbing my wrist and leading me. I just sighed and followed his lead._

_-So where are we going?_

_-Nowhere important… just somewhere where we can be undisturbed for a little while- he said then nonchalantly. _

_Without another word he lead to me the entrance of the woods. It wasn't such a nice place, but it suited the purpose well. Looking around I saw that I could see the lake at between the trees. I saw some claw marks on the trees and even some burns at some of them. The ground was also damaged with some holes, but they seemed to be somehow repaired._

_-You like it?- he said- It's my personal training place._

_-It is?- I asked- Aren't you always training with either Silver, Red, or even Emerald?_

_-I sometimes want to train alone. I practice some quick and easy strategies that can be the perfect back-up- he said- I'm not an strategist at the slightest, but well, even I know that being reckless only has meaning if you have something up on your sleeve._

_-It kinda makes sense- I said- Who told you that?_

_-Red and Ruby- he answered- I always lost because of my recklessness, but they said that I was good at surprising people with my on-the-spot way of thinking. They suggested that I added some things for a just-in-case situation… I don't come here often, but only when I want to practice some quick combination._

_-So that Dig Poltaro used at sapphire's party while surrounded with water…_

_-I practiced and perfected it here… as well as some others that you still have to see- he said smirking._

_-So why did you bring me here?- I asked finally taking in all the surroundings… The sun rays were slipping through the leaves in the forest. Along with the lake and the brownish color of the leaves made it look kinda nice. Very nice actually._

_-I brought you here because I have to ask you something…- he said- You agreed to be my date at the ball today, didn't you?_

_-I did- I answered- Why do you ask?_

_-Are you sure that you want to go with me?- he asked then-I want an honest answer please._

_-Back when I agreed I have to say that I had liked a lot the night we had spent- I said then- It was a good meal, and I had a very good time when you dragged me to play pool. It had been a better date that what I had thought it would be so I agreed with the condition that you behaved like you did back then. So as long as you behave like that… Yes._

_-So I have to keep my eyes only for you- said Gold then with a smirk-I can do that, but under one condition._

_-One condition?_

_-Yep- he said, his smirk widening- Go there as my girlfriend!_

_-Oh it's only that… Wait. WHAT?- I started to stutter more than what Yellow when Red surprises her._

_-I'm asking you out Crys…- he said in a nervous tone now- And not only for tonight._

_-Yo-you me-mean that you…-I pointed at him- are asking me- I pointed at myself- to be your girlfriend?-I asked him- F-for sure?_

_-Yeah… and now I'd be expecting an answer- he said- I know that I'm not the best Pokedex Holder at all, but well… I'm not going to explain you how I am. You and Silver are probably the ones who knows me more than anybody else…_

_I took a moment to let his words sink in, before I smiled inwardly and started to list then things I knew about him._

_-You're immature, reckless, stubborn, an idiot, a pervert… It's like you never think about anything else than to have fun and you are always late as well as the laziest person I know- "But you have one of the biggest hearts I've ever met, you care for your friends a lot, everyone can have fun wherever you are, you make me happy( most of the time), and I love you" I thought for myself when I saw him flinch at every word I was saying._

_-Okay, okay… I get it…- he said turning his back- Although you didn't have to be so explicit Super Serious Gal._

_\- I'll go with you as your girlfriend- I said then feeling the happiest I've ever felt._

_-Why? You only said bad things about me- he said with a surprised face._

_-Someone has to help you change a little- I said then._

_-So you'll come?- I heard him say when his smile widened._

_-Sure- I said nodding._

_-ALRIGHT!- and with that he jumped so high that I think Poltaro had gotten out of his pokeball and jumped for him. He then lunged forward and pulled me into a huge hug. When he separated he turned and with the biggest grin I've seen him have he spoke- See you later then._

_And jumping around and running he went back to his apartment. I looked at him when I realizes that a lot of couples (according to Blue)normally kiss or say "I love you" when they get together, but seems like with Gold nothing is quite normal. But that's what makes him Gold and me to be heads over hills for him I guess…_

-And that's what happened- I ended my explanation with a clear blush in my face- I just assumed that you had something to do with it because it seemed just so convenient.

-It makes sense… but I had nothing to do with it- said Blue then- I'm so happy for you Crys.

-I just hope that it will turn out okay…- I said.

-C'mon Gold is capable of screwing up anything- said Sapphire- but he won't let this fail. He's too stubborn for that.

-Yes he is- I conceded and I saw all of them beaming at me- Seems like today will be a special day for everyone don't you two think?- I said pointing at both Sapphire and Yellow.

They were embarrassed by that. It was clear that all of them were nervous to do their move this night. I knew Sapphire had planned to, but I think that also Yellow would try something with the densest boy in the planet. Sapphire then tried to change the subject in order to prevent the teasing.

-It's been a special day since the beginning- she said-it almost feels like the earth is going to end soon. You get together with Gold, I am going to wear a dress to a fancy ball, you're teasing us more than Blue… It almost beat yesterday when… Luis, APOLOGIZED to Rub.

-I don't know what's the big deal in that- I said.

-Luis is the person in class that picks on him the most-she explained- He made Rub trip and fall while carrying his own desk the day Rub entered the Academy. He calls him weakling, effeminate and weird only because he competes in contests. He made fun of him and his pokemon all the time earning the laughs of almost everyone in the class.

-I assume that they also pick on him because he hangs out with us- said Blue.

-Yes that too- she ended- he is the one that he got his argument with. It was one of the only

2 moments in which Rub has lost his cool with someone. And today he thanked him and apologized for everything. Hell, he even promised to stop doing that.

-Why did he do that?- I asked- He don't seem to be the kind of people who would do that. He's quite arrogant for what I know.

-He is- explained Sapphire- And I don't know why he did that.

-I do- said Blue then surprising everyone.

-You do?- asked Yellow- what's the reason then?

\- Me and Rub met Sam, his sister, when we went to buy Sapphire's dress and she threw herself at Rub as soon as she saw him- she started and I could see Sapphire twitch nervously at that- She backed away quickly and thanked him for everything. When she saw me she explained that, when all the chaos on Sunday started, she was inside the waiting room coordinators use before and after a contest packing her things when Rub went in looking for something. Then the wall in front of them exploded.

-Exploded?- we almost yelled at unison.

-Yes, and Rub saved her and him- Blue said- Sam explained that he sent his Swampert and protected the both of them with Protect, deflecting all the rocks, debris and fire that was thrown at them. That's why she thanked him, because after that Rub disappeared and she never saw him again.

-Wow… he saved her and those three boys at the least… - said Sapphire with admiration- And that's why Luis thanked him, because he saved his sister.

-Yeah… quite the boyfriend you went to pick, huh Sapph?- said Blue and I could see Sapphire turn a deep shade of crimson.

Just then we heard some knocks on the door. Blue went to open the door, but she came back with a blank face.

-Who was there?- I asked her.

-No one…- she said- I saw no one at the do…

She couldn't finish her sentence because a white light in the center of the room. When it cleared we could see a Kirlia along with a huge bag floating by its side.

-Hey Ruru!- said Sapphire standing up and petting the veil pokemon, she then turned to us- She's one of Rub's pokemon, but she doesn't compete in contests now.

The pokemon smiled at her before using her psychic powers she handed the bag and a piece of paper to her. She took both and after setting the bag at the chair she began to read the note,

-I just finished the dress. I made some changes, but I hope you like them. I sent Ruru to give it to you because frankly, I need a little of sleep, so sorry for that. Could you give Ruru a berry? Any berry with bitter flavor would be fine. Thank you and see you all later- she read aloud- that's all it says there.

-He needs sleep?- asked Yellow.

-He seemed quite tired today- said Sapphire glaring at Blue then while she only whistled.

After that she just went to her room and came back with a Rawst berry and gave it to the pokemon. The pokemon lifted the berry with her psychic powers and after thanking us she disappeared in a white light again.

-So what now?- I told her.

-Now?- said Blue grabbing the bag- I can't wait to see Sapphire in a dress again.

-What if I don't like it?- asked Sapphire- Rub worked hard for it and I don't want to know what will happen if I don't like it. I'm very picky for them.

-We know you are picky, but… There's just one way to know it- said Blue grabbing the bag with one arm and Sapphire with the other- Let's try them on.

I looked at the clock and I saw that it was still 6 o'clock. We had agreed to meet at 10 o'clock so it was going to be a looong afternoon.

Matt's POV

I was fuming. I had never been so angry with anyone. In all the years I've been in the organization, NEVER I had received such an offense. It was only two minutes ago that the Professor Zager had told me and if several grunts haven't held me back… I don't know what would've happened.

I am a gold rank damn it! And I AM the best of them! Malcolm was nothing but trash at my side. I had been in the organization, training every day for more than 6 years. I had trained in everything and I was in the top 6 strongest people in the organization besides the master and some other.

So I just headed towards the master's office. I could see some other grunts while going on my way, but no one dared to come at me. In fact it was better like that. I was very angry and no one wants to mess with Damian when he's angry. Only one boy dared to make me angry, but it didn't end well for him. Still fuming I arrived at the entrance of his office. I did my best to calm down before I knocked. I had to wait for a few seconds before I the door opened.

-What are you doing here Matt?- said master Marchie with his back turned to me while looking to the camera that had the sea monster in the main focus.

-Why did you do that?- I asked him- I thought that our plan was closed.

-I decided that from the very beginning- he said still looking at the monster.

-Why have you never told me then?- I asked furious now.

-We did today Matt- he said in the same position- it's more than enough.

-Like hell it is!- I said approaching him- I thought it would be my mission.

-Seems like it's not… it was never ONLY your mission- he said, I could sense a great aura around him, and I would be lying if I said it wasn't scaring me a little.

-It's going to be a very simple one… I'm more than enough to do it correctly- I stood my ground then.

-Maybe you are, but I don't want more delays in our mission- he said then- Sapphire must be caught today and I won't accept another mistake.

-I still think that I'm more than enough to do this… there's no need to bring someone to help me- I said.

-You got it wrong again. The person that also has the same mission is not going to follow your orders- he said- it was always planned the other way.

-WHAT? What do you mean?

-I mean that you are the follower in this mission- he said.

-But how? I'm a gold-ranked grunt- I said my anger building again.

-And one of the best of them, but there's one rank between a Gold-rank and me- he said.

-You mean that… HE will be the one to be with me?- I asked my anger flowing like almost never before.

-Yes, you'll be going with your younger brother AND under his command- he said looking at me from over his shoulder.

-WHY? Why him?

-I know that the two of you don't get along quite well, but you were once a great pair at working together- he said- he was the one to propose this to me and I couldn't agree more. I WANT you to let aside your differences and work together in this mission.

-You know damn well why we don't get along anymore…- I said.

_It was two and half years ago… and it was so unexpected. It had been two years since we were ascended to Silver-rank grunts. Both me and my brother, had worked hard for this moment, the moment to become Gold-ranks._

_We are brothers and that can be noted with our image. I'm a very tall, and I have huge muscles and short black hair, while he's quite built himself (but not nearly as much as me) has much longer hair, but also black even with a lot of grey ones. But that's all the similarities we have. We have our own ways to deal with things, even if the purpose is the same. He is cold headed and always thinks too much before doing what he has to do. I, on the other hand, like to do things my own way. I'm brutal when in need and I don't accept or show any kind of mercy towards the enemy. He shuts up and let others say what they want to him like a coward while in my case… No one dares to make fun of me. NEVER. _

_Our styles are also different at battling. He thinks more than attack and I go all out. I'm the older brother of the two so I can understand that he has his fears and hesitate when I don't. I'm trying to make him change the way he is, but he doesn't want to… He's never going to achieve anything with that attitude, but he strongly disagrees with that. He says that the power a pokemon can show is not equivalent to the brutality they use. In his eyes, power is the greatest thing to have, but he prefers to use it efficiently while he says that I only am effective. We all agree though, in despising weakness._

_So there we were, two people in his reconstructed office waiting patiently, one more than the other, while the master was looking at us directly. After two minutes he stood up and came towards us._

_-Matt- he said and I took a step at the front- You're one of the grunts that have worked the most. You have some behavior problems, but you solve them with your effectiveness. I had my doubts to give you the Gold –rank in this organization, but I'm willing to give you an opportunity. I won't tolerate a failure. You understand?_

_-Of course master- I said with a smirk and he nodded._

_\- Now I'm going to talk about your younger brother-he said signaling him- please take a step._

_-Yes sir- he said calmly and he did what was told._

_-You've been working a lot for the past months. You've been in a spy mission in the Academy where the Pokedex Holders will be studying for the next years. You've given me very useful information about them once every month and nobody suspects about you- he said quite proudly-But… I won't give you the Golden rank._

_-I'm sorry bro…- I told him putting my hand in his shoulder- Maybe next time._

_-Don't jump to conclusions so fast Matt- he said sternly- I'm not giving him the Golden tank because he deserves better. He'll be my right hand man. He'll receive the Rhodium-rank. You'll be the man with more power in this organization besides me._

_-It'll be my honor, master Marchie- my brother said bowing while my temper started to rise._

_-You'll be away with the same mission until I tell you otherwise. As before your mission is to spy on them, send me information and just keep a close eye to them. We'll need a lot of information when we finally come for our final objective._

_-Yes master- he said calmly- What will you be doing until then, if it's not much to ask._

_-We've finally remodeled the aerial base into this monstrous submarine. The project of the machine is again starting next month when we are able to acquire all the starting materials and technology. After that we'll recruit more grunts and train them until we're cleared to face the next step in our plan._

_-The next step, master?- he asked._

_-The search of Kyogre, of course- he said- Now you're all dismissed, you'll receive your respective uniforms later this afternoon. _

_-Yes master/Sure- we all said with our own enthusiasm._

_When we got out I couldn't control myself, my anger and jealousy that was building inside me since my little brother outranked me exploded. In two seconds I had him pinned on the wall with my hands grabbing the collar of his, now obsolete uniform._

_-How did you do it?- I asked angrily._

_-Do what?_

_-What did you do?- I asked again- How could you outrank me._

_-Seems like Marchie thinks that I'm better for some reason._

_-You're not better than me! I'm stronger than you- I said- I've battled endlessly for this day to come only to be outranked by scum like you._

_-That's why I'm better than you, Matt- he said calmly- You're the worst loser I've ever met. What are you going to do now? Punch and kick me like you did with Ruby every time he was able to beat you? I believe that if my counts are correct you beat him up more times than the ones he won you in a battle._

_-That boy made fun of me in front of his friends, he encouraged them to beat me and he congratulated them when they did, saying that they could win against me- I said furious- I wasn't going to allow that to happen._

_-He also beat me back then, but I never beat him up- he said- I trained to be better next time I faced him._

_-You're too soft for that- I said._

_-I'm not soft, I'm obedient- he retorted- We were told that we couldn't do that. NEVER. So I just followed the rules. You knew that all of them were important and you mistreated them even though that._

_-Don't lecture me brother, or you'll suffer the same fate as him or Red- I said fire burning inside me._

_I was beating Red while cheating and Ruby had come to defend his companion, the same as the others. When the younger boy came I made my Exeggcute to use Confusion in him. When he fainted for that all the other Dexholders rebelled more and it took more than 10 grunts to stop the war that almost started there. I was able to get Red that day and let out my rage with him, but form that day on I was designed to do something else, and I never battled them again._

_-You know how many times I excused you in front of Marchie?- he said then- The times I was able to hide the fact that you had beaten them up can't be counted with the fingers of both hands. And then you go and beat Red up after attacking Ruby with your pokemon. We needed them Matt, that was more than being brutal, that was being utterly irresponsible, so don't give me that crap. I CAN lecture you. I outrank you and if you don't let me down this exact second…_

_-What will happen if I don't let you down?_

_-You've always done what you wanted with me, but not anymore Matt…- he said- Be sure that there will be consequences._

_I looked at his eyes directly, but for once I saw something different in them. I slowly let him down and started to walk away._

_-Don't bother to talk to me again Michael- I said and I kept walking._

_-_It's true- he said- It was your jealousy. You were so jealous that he achieved a higher rank than you that you couldn't help yourself.

-But he did nothing more than what I did- I said- I deserved it the same as him.

-You're questioning my judgment now?- he asked then very angrily- I don't have to give you my reasons, but seeing that you won't stop until you get them I'll do it. YOU DON'T DESERVE THAT RANK. I need a more cold headed person for that mission and rank. I made you battle them because people only unlock their true potential or power when they're put in extreme situations and become stronger. I wished for my grunts to grow at their side too, but you were to focused on beating them up to train properly- he said now looking at me directly- And yes I know that you beat the hell out of some of them sometimes. What do you think I have powers for? I'm able to see all that any pokemon I have access to have seen, so don't even try to cover it because I've had access to all of your pokemon too. And now you want to go alone to the most important mission I've ever commanded anyone?

-This should be an easy mission- I said then- let me show you my true potential now.

-Then show me your potential behaving like a true Gold-rank and follow your leader orders, even if he's your brother- he said sternly- I know this one should be an easy mission, in the state they'll be when you encounter them, but still… all the missions should've been successful before we even have to think about this measure and even with the advantage in numbers we had we always lost. I can't lose more men if we want to fulfill the third phase of our plan so I'm just using the best combination just in case. I'm quite sure that even if they had their pokemon, by some chance, they'd have a hard time against the two of you, but I won't take any risks. I've waited five years since the day these kids escaped and I don't want to wait anymore. I can't wait anymore- he finished before sending me a glare that was beyond scaring, it was terrifying- Is, all, understood?

-Y-yes master… I'm sorry for doubting you- I said swallowing my pride- I won't fail you.

-Many people have said that in the past days- he said then- I've waited enough so you better fulfill your promise or there will be consequences. You're dismissed.

-Yes master- I said and turned to leave.

When I was outside the room I headed towards my room. I just put my mattress against the wall and started to punch it for a while, releasing my anger with every punch. I imagined a dark haired boy with dark red eyes, and with that I punched even harder. Now that I couldn't do that directly to him anymore, this was the most effective way to do it.

Several minutes passed before I stopped. I just sat down panting when an idea popped to my head. I smirked silently and I went to gather my pokemon, it was almost time for my departure.

Blue's POV (9.00 pm)

In just an hour the boys would be here and we had just finished our quick dinner. We spent the afternoon just having fun together until we started to make our dinner while one of us, in turns, would take a bath. We talked, but I could feel that two of us were very nervous. One was of course Yellow and the other was Sapphire.

Sapphire was a nervous wreck. She still had to see her dress, because she was afraid that she wouldn't like it. She said that this dress reminded me from the one she wore when she was little. I had seen her with it only on the plane because after our first day in there we all had to use similar uniforms. They all were the same, black pants and white sweatshirts.

-C'mon Sapphire I've told you ten times that the changes are only for the best!- I said already wearing mine while Crystal and Yellow were outing on theirs.

-Are there great changes or not?- she asked and I couldn't lie to her. You could see them at first sight, but I liked the dress more this way.

-Kinda.

-Kinda?- she asked- that's not an answer.

-Just get out of the bathroom and try it on!- I told her.

-Just a moment, I'm cleaning my teeth!- she said and I sighed.

-Still a nervous wreck?- asked Yellow from the door when she finally had put her dress on.

-Says the one who is way too nervous to do her make up on her own?- I asked her teasingly- Yes she is.

-She's going to be fine, this will be a good night!- she said with determination.

-Are you talking about her or yourself?- I asked her.

-I'm talking about her of course- she said her face growing in color.

-Are you sure?- I teased.

-I'm talking about both okay?- She defended and I laughed at her antics.

-Could you stop Blue? She quite nervous enough now!- said Crystal.

-Says the one who wants to kiss her new boyfriend for the first time tonight- I smirked at her then- Okay, I'll stop. I am just having so much fun tonight.

-We know!- said a fuming Sapphire from inside the bathroom.

-Are you ready?- I asked her then.

-Just one more minute…- she said before she sighed soundly and shouted- Oh, what the hell? Let's just get over with it.

And just like that she stormed out of the bathroom and entered her room. She grabbed the bag and opened it. We all looked at her while she inspected it with her back towards us.

-Well?- I asked her- As you see the changes are noticeable. I mean, it wasn't sleeveless when you bought it and it was longer than it is now, but…

-Help me put it on- she said turning her face to me with what I chose to be an excited face.

I chose then to do what she said and help her. She wasn't very fond of wearing one even if she agreed so I wasn't going to waste the opportunity to have her wearing it. When she finished putting it on I turned her around and gasped.

-What do you mean with that?- asked her quite nervous.

-No-nothing, just look at the mirror- I said- tell us if you like it.

-O-okay- she said going to the huge mirror Ditty had transformed in leaving three stunned girls in her path.

-She looks…- I started to whisper to them.

-Amazing- said Yellow and Crystal nodded.

We then headed towards Sapphire who was looking herself in the mirror from every angle she could find.

-So?- I asked her- Do you like it?

-It looks like my favorite one, but at the same time it doesn't- she said without looking at me. She then lifted her face and I could see an smile- but I like it.

I sighed then, the same as Yellow and Crystal.

-Thank Arceus, because I don't think anyone would be able to do something so adorable for you to wear- I said.

-You look beautiful Sapph- said Yellow- and I mean it.

-Yeah- said Crystal looking around her- and I like the changes too.

-It's quite more comfortable this way…- she said- and it's not so short or wrapped to my body. Comfortable indeed.

-Well with this mattered solved… we should finish our preparations- I told them- the boys will be here in half an hour. Well except Gold I guess, he'll be late as always.

And laughing at the comment we began to do our final preparations.

Green's POV (9.55 pm)

-Okay, okay. I'll wait outside- I said and the thin opening in the door disappeared.

-What's up Green?- said Red's voice from behind.

-Nothing much Red- I said looking at him- Just waiting since they don't allow anyone to enter until they get out.

-Why?

-Something like seeing them before would bring us bad luck- I told him- Where are the others?

-Rub is already coming and Gold… who knows when he will appear- he said with a laugh.

-You know that I could be offended by that Red- said the voice of the mentioned boy.

-The stars will align this night- said then Red- I'm sure of that.

-Ha, ha, too funny- said Gold then with a mock offended laugh.

-I'm the last one?- asked the final male voice who had to appear this night- And I thought that I would be the first.

-Hey Rub, how are things?- asked Gold- I heard you repaired Sapphire's dress, didn't you?

-Yes, I did… why?

-Oh nothing… It's hard to imagine her in one right now- he said approaching him and poking his side with his shoulder- I'm sooo sure that she's going to wear one that show a lot of cleavage, or extremely short… You know it's true man, don't look me like that.

-I haven't seen her wearing it yet, but I can assure you that it's not the case- said Rub with a visible blush in his cheeks.

-Being the pervert you are, this would be something you would do- I told him with a smirk- but I don't really think it would end well for you.

-I can imagine crystal beating the crap out of you if you even touched her dress- said Red.

-Yes she would- said Gold with a scared face- By the way… I see that you all dressed up for the occasion.

-Of course we did, it's in the rules- said Red.

-Plus I doubt that Blue would approve us going without wearing something nice- I said then, knowing it was true. She had almost forced me to buy this tux- We don't look half bad do we?

-I don't think so- said Gold- I, for one, am perfect.

-I feel quite uncomfortable myself, but hey…- said Red then- It's something we had to do.

-Look at them- said a childish mocking tone- the four dressed up idiots that will have to attend the ball.

-Shut up Emerald- said Silver by his side- It was their choice.

-Yo, Silver! Emerald!- said Gold from my side- What are you doing here?

-Not going to a stupid _ball_, that's for sure- said Emerald putting some emphasis in the word.

-We're going to do some training and then we'll have a full battle- said Silver- it's been a while since we battled and I want to try some things.

-Things that won't work because I'll totally beat him- said confident Emerald.

-If I win it will mean that I would also be able to beat Norman and his Slaking- said Emerald- Now that I think about it… what type of pokemon specializes your dad Rub?

-He has a Flygon, but not all of his pokemon are dragons- he said- he has a lot of them, so I don't really know.

Just then my PokeGear vibrated and the message from Blue said that they were already coming down.

-The girls are coming- I announced.

-Then we better leave Silver- said Emerald- Or Blue will sure try something to make us go.

-Sure- said Silver looking straight at me- have a good time.

-I would like to see the battle, but we have somewhere else to go- said Red- next time be sure to include me in your training.

-Sure thing Red, bye- was the last thing that Emerald said before sending out his Mantine and flying away as did Silver with his Hochkrow.

Then the door opened. I looked inside, but no one was at the door. Then a figure began to get out. I knew this figure too well, mostly because she has been my friend for more than 5 years and my girlfriend for more than one week. I was quite surprised to see her so well dressed and beautiful, but I've learnt to keep my emotions for myself.

She was wearing a long black dress. It reached easily her ankles, but had a long gash from the end until the middle of her tight. This showed almost her left leg to be visible, but just almost. It was a sleeveless dress that only had one strap on her right shoulder while the other was bare. She was wearing high heels to, but she seemed so natural that she might as well be wearing sandals.

To say that she looked nice would be wrong, she looked very beautiful. I then noticed that he also wore a huge deep blue bracelet in her left hand complementing her dress quite well. When I saw it moving I realized that the bracelet was indeed Ditty.

She came straight to me then and folding her arms, she asked me the question I knew I would have to answer sooner or later.

-How do I look Greenie?- she said using a new nickname for me.

-You look very nice "Pesky" girl- I told her.

She then took her time to inspect me. I was wearing a dark grey tux with a black shirt and a dark green tie. It was luck that my hair was always the same hairstyle and I liked it so I didn't have to lose my time to get it this way.

-You don't look half bad either- she said winking- and neither do the rest of them. Wait Rub… Why are you still wearing your hat?

-I like it and it goes well with the tux- he said and we had to agree with him.

-You hoped to see his hairstyle today?- I whispered to her.

-Yeah, and don't talk like you're not curious about it.

-I have to say that even I am curious- I whispered back before asking her directly- when are the others coming out?

-Right now!- she yelled- Crys, please make the honors.

-Okay- she said and then appeared at the door.

She was hearing heels, but more normal ones. He dress had both sleeves and it was a pale shade of pink which clashed with her hair. Her hair wasn't tied with her two pigtails, this time she had let it fall freely. The look was a change, but it looked good on her. Her dress was shorter than Blue's and it went until her knees. He wore some sparkling star-shaped earrings that I've never seem her wear. She looked nice too, but Gold thought otherwise.

-Gold, please stop drooling- said Blue when she caught his face- I know she's beautiful, but keep your thoughts for yourself.

-Pervert!- said Crystal trying to kick him in the head which surprisingly Gold was able to dodge.

-If I were you I wouldn't kick me today- said Gold while retreating- because if you don't know… you're wearing a dress and…

Crystal then stopped chasing him and reddened a lot. She was muttering something like "I'm going to kill this pervert" when Gold approached her tentatively.

-But I have to say that you look…

-Shut up you pervert!- said Crystal getting away from him and going inside the house again- Now Yellow it's your turn.

And with that we all looked at the door. And I looked at Red to see his reaction when he saw Yellow get out. I didn't have to wait much because I soon saw his eyes widen at the sight. Yellow was wearing a long white dress that reached her ankles too. Around her waist she wore a yellow cloth belt and had her hair in her usual ponytail. She was wearing sandals and we could see that her face was the color of her date tonight.

-S-so how, d-do I look… Red?- she asked stuttering even more than always while looking at her shoes.

-W-well... I- you…- it was funny to see Red stumbling over his words, but another red- eyed boy came to his rescue.

-I believe that he wants to say that you look really good- said Rub with a smile while Gold was almost falling due to his laughter.

-Uhm.. yeah, of course- he said when he composed herself scratching the back of his head- You look really good Yellow.

-Thanks… you look nice too- she said with her blush all along.

Red was wearing a black tuxedo similar to mine, but with a white shirt and a red tie. She had made a clear effort to straighten his hair a little, but he failed miserably. He had his hair like always, but it shinned signaling that he had tried to clean and straighten it. Gold in the other hand had kept his hair style, but without the cap and goggles. His tux was a black too, but his shirt was golden. He had chosen to wear no tie, "As it would be way too formal" were his words.

After that I saw Yellow position next to Red while Blue did the same with me. Crystal went too, even if reluctantly at Gold's side and when she arrived I saw Gold whispering something at her ear. Her reaction was surprising, she smacked the back of his head playfully and turned her red face away from Gold's gaze. Gold then scratched the back of his head smirking at her reaction. The way we were positioned now seemed everything, but random. Red and Yellow at the left, me and Blue at the centre, and Gold and Crystal at my right all looking at the front door of Blue's and Sapphire's apartment. In front of the door we left Rub to be alone to receive his date of the night.

-So without more delay…- started Blue before showing that crazy grin I've come to love and hate at the same time- The main attraction of the night… Sapphire in a dress.

Sapphire's POV

-I'M NOT THE MAIN ATTRACTION OF THE NIGHT!- I yelled from the inside.

-I'm sorry, just come on out, we have to get going…- she added and I sighed.

Slowly a went out of the door. It wasn't hard for me to walk in these flats like it would've been if I had worn the heels that Blue almost picked for me. They combined well with the dress I was wearing according to Blue. The dress was nothing special, but that was what made me attracted to it. I was long at first, almost reaching the floor. After Rub worked on it reached midway from by knees to my ankles. I was also sleeveless now with all and it had both straps sewn perfectly to cover my shoulders, but leave some margin for movement. The dress was a deep blue color that resembled my eyes a lot. It was darker in the lower parts of the dress, than at the top, but it looked good I think.

I was looking at my feet the whole time due to the embarrassment until I stopped walking and I lifted my head. I was almost thrown aback when the Rub's face was only a feet away from mine, looking at me with a smile.

-I knew you would look good in it- he said- I just hope you like it.

-Thanks- I said pleased- and yes I like it. A lot more comfy to wear.

-It's a success then- he said laughing.

-Yep, but I couldn't wear the blue bandana though- I said, I'm using some hairpins to keep it my usual style- Blue said something like it would clash with the colors of my dress.

-Nah, don't worry… Blue is right with what she said- he explained.

When we did that I saw Blue locking the door and motioning us to go. We all started to walk towards the academy. It was a surprise, but it was a lot warmer that anyone would've guessed seeing that we were in the firsts days of November, but the year had been quite a hot one as a whole. I looked around then and I could see Red and Yellow walking side by side, but both too embarrassed to touch the other. Gold and Crys were looking towards me and Rub walking next to each other too, and smirking. Lastly I saw Green smile at Red's direction when Blue made some hand movement towards me. I couldn't understand anything so I just went towards her to ask what she meant.

-What?- I whispered.

-Will you, PLEASE, compliment his looks?- she said- He dressed very nicely too. In fact it's the one who knows about fashion the most. I really like his attire.

-I do too- I whispered I said looking at him by corner of my eye.

Rub's wearing a black tux similar to Red's, but with a dark red shirt and a black tie. On top of his head stood his always present hat so we couldn't see his hairstyle either, but it combined well with his choice of clothes. His shoes were the same also, but immaculately clean and the colors were black and red so it went perfectly with his attire. He looked, and I don't know if I would admit it aloud without Blue's coercing, very handsome.

-Then tell him- she said winking- he very well deserves it!

-Okay- I said embarrassed and I approached Rub then.

-Blue teasing again?- he asked when he saw my face.

-Of course she is- I saying forcing a laugh- by the way… you too look very good.

-I do? Well thanks then- he whispered- I couldn't let you be the only one to look good, did I?

At that he laughed and I did too, but mine was rather forced. I was so sure my face was on the verge of ignition, but thankfully the night prevented it to be seen. Not disliking the compliment, but not wanting to feel embarrassed any longer I tried to change the path of the conversation. It was then when I saw that we had finally arrived at the entrance of the Academy and I took notice of all the looks our group was receiving. And that included the death glares that Rub was getting too.

-Aren't you intimidated by their glares?- I asked him- A lot of people is looking at you with almost murderous intentions.

-I don't care at all about them.

-What do you mean you don't care?- I asked him- I would care.

-I've seen a lot of looks directed at me- he just shrugged- At least they recognize me when they send you murderous looks.

-I don't understand- I told him.

-There are a lot of types of looks, a person's eyes show more emotion than every single gesture or expression would- he explained- There are looks of sympathy like the ones friends share between them, looks that show worry or sorrow, ones that show admiration… All of those are looks that acknowledge you and appreciate you.

-And the one of jealousy or anger?

-They also acknowledge you- he explained- They do it, though, with dislike. That person doesn't like you, hates you or feels inferior next to you and because of that said person dislikes you. But even though that, said person sees you as an equal or a threat. As long as it's a look like that I don't really care. You can't like to everyone and you'll always have enemies. I don't do anything to make people go against me so I don't really care that people doesn't like me if they haven't tried to know me for some reason. I'll be friendly if they deserve it, but I won't force anyone to be or to pretend to be my friend.

-It's an odd way to live- I said- people always try to make friends.

-I also try- I said- and I would prefer to get on well with anyone, but I'm not a normal person in their eyes and they throw me away. As I said when you asked me back in the day, I can live without the respect of some people, even if it would be better if it didn't happen.

-I understand what you mean…- I said understanding his point- but what about the other looks?

-The other hurt much more- he said- they come from people who doesn't care at all about you. They look at you like they're not seeing you. You don't matter at all and they would live normally if you were never born. Receiving those looks from someone who has never talked to you is something, but receiving them from people that are in your normal everyday life in the school, town or anything like that… is something I'd rather live without

-Is there any kind of look worse than that?- I asked then, I liked this philosophical part of him. I had read somewhere that the eyes are the doors to the soul and believed it instantly, now I was just learning some more things about it and about Rub's life- seems like the worst thing to happen.

-Ye… Yes there are worse looks than those- he said sighing.

-What kind of look are those?- I asked- It can't be anything worse than the ones you talked about.

Then I saw his face change for a second. The mask was there again, and his eyes showed such a great sorrow that it seemed almost unbearable. To imagine a look worse than the ones he described seemed very difficult, but his face assured me that he had seen looks worse directed at him. This was confirmed when he spoke afterwards.

-Let's just stop talking about things that could spoil this night okay?- he said with a great fake smile- let's just have fun for now.

-O-okay- I said. As I assumed this was a touchy subject for him, maybe he would explain when he felt ready.

-Thanks Sapph- he said using that nickname for the first time. It surprised me that it felt so natural coming from him- Look we are there!

And the 8 people in our group looked in front of us to see the place where the ball would take place, our gym, which was located at the other side of the park. It had been a good 15 minutes walk from my apartment towards the place, but it was the perfect place to hold the ball. It was good enough for 500 people to fit quite comfortably so it was the best choice. I looked around to see the face of my 7 friends there looking quite excited, all the previous thought gone of their minds. Then I felt Rub grab my hand and lead me to the gym entrance behind Blue and Green who were doing the same. I just hoped that it would be a good night.

Matt's POV (11.45 pm)

I looked at the figure standing between the trees looking towards the gym. It was a man wearing the same uniform as me, but instead of golden belts, he wore some black ones.

-Hello Matt- he said with her back turned to me.

-Hi bro.

-And I thought that you would be mad at me for talking to you- he said- you left it quite clear that you didn't want that.

-I'm more mad at having to do this joke of a mission with another man and more when I'm not the group leader- I said quite bitterly.

-Just think that this mission is the most important for the master- he said- once we get her and extract her power with the machine that the Professor has developed, Kyogre will be all ours to control.

-It should be a kid's play though- I said then- Won't it?

-It should- he said- the orders were to bring her and that's what we're going to do.

-How?

-The rules are that no one can bring a pokemon inside the ball so in the best case they won't have one- he said- Even if they have them we'll have the surprise factor.

-What if they have their pokemon- I asked- you and I made a very coordinated pair, but if they're 9 vs us…

-They won't and even if they are, we'll paralyze them using both your Exeggutor and my Cradily- he said- This we'll be our plan, we paralyze everyone and then we fled with her using my Grumpig to the base. It doesn't really matter if we get spotted, we'll have time.

-O-okay- I said.

-You're way calmer that what I thought you would be- and more willing to cooperate.

I never responded this time. He could think what he wanted, but when the time came I would be the one to do all the work and to take all the credit. I would demonstrate that my way to do things is the best and that the master made a wrong choice whine choosing my brother over me. In the end of the day I'd have my master's recognition and the place that I must have by all rights.

So we waited hiding in some trees that were quite near the fountain of the park. It was a place that all the Dexholders would take in their path home so it was the best place to hide. Being the impatient type, I was beginning to feel uneasy when I saw some movement coming from the gym. It was hard to see in the darkness, but the equipment that the organization had given to me allowed me to see two people nicely dressed walking all the way to the fountain. As they were approaching I could feel my eyes widen. She sure had changed, but I could recognize that girl everywhere. As I expected, my brother had also noticed them and she was about to say something when I sent my Exeggutor out.

-Perfect now we wait for the perfect time- he said- then we paralyze them and we take the girl.

When he did that I saw Sapphire sit down on the verge of the fountain and the boy turned his back on her and continued to talk. I didn't know what they were talking about, but I couldn't care less. With my pokemon out I just motioned him to prepare. My brother also saw that.

-Wait Matt- he said- I know this boy and he's harmless. He won't be able to do anything for her.

-Waiting is for losers bro…- I said smirking, my plan was going to be a success- Exeggutor, aim at the boy…

-Wait Matt, you'll attract the othe…

-EGG BOMB!

* * *

**And this is the end of the 28th chapter. **

**I really had fun writing this one. Matt is a character that I had planned since the very beginning and it was very entertaining to write a brute, jealous and cruel character, I hope I protrayed it well. What was difficult was the choice of the dresses the girls used. I don't really kjnow anyhting about dresses and people who knows a lot about them can say that I described them quite poorly, so sorry for that, but I don't know how to do it better.**

**Some of you expected this chapter to be the actual scene of the ball, but don't worry this will happen next chapter. In fact next chapter will have a little of everything: Romance, drama, battles... you probably expect some things, but I believe that I will be able to surprise you.**

**Seeing that in this chapter we surpassed the 20k views I would want to ask, to the people who is going to review the chapter, what's the one they enjoyed the most. At the end I'll count everything and I'll make a ranking. It's not just curiosity, it's because I want to know the thingsyou like the most about what I write and where I have to improve. **

**This said I just have to thank you all for the support you guys give to this story, it means a lot to me. Also special thanks to LC5 for editing it and some people that have helped me with some useful advice. You know who you are (you like sugar XD), so thanks for that!**

**REVIEW and STAY TUNNED!**


	29. Chapter 29: The dream turned nightmare

**Hey everyone and feel welcomed to the 29th chapter of this fic!**

**We're bringing you this new chapter, but fiiiirst... it's TIME WITH REVIEWS!**

**12courtney12: It wasn't, but don't worry she will appear again... Yes, it's a cliffhanger, but you have the continuation here now! Enjoy and thanks for the review!**

**mysteryreader6626: I know I made it way too obvius, but I never even tried to hide it. In fact I couldn't if I wanted to add all the things I had to add before the ball. I hope you understand and like this story even more after this one.**

**valerie. :I almost did it, but at the end I made a longer chapter. I'm very happy you feel that way and don't worry, you won't have to wait anymore to know what's going to happen in the ball. Just don't kill me, please. Thank for reviewing.  
**

**Guest 1:Thanks for the review, but are you sure you like me being a master of cliffhangers?**

**Guest 2: Thanks for your words, here you have it!**

**Guest 3: If you like that in the fanficts and stories... I have good news for you, this chapter is here. Plus you're a hardcore Oldrivalshipper so that's another point.I'm glad you like this story so much, and I like to think that you'll love this chapter.**

** comisure: Well... yeah in some way it's the one you've been waiting for, and not in the other. You'll see what I'm talking about. Enjoy the chapter and thanks for your review, I appreciate them very much.**

**paradoxsteel: I'm glad you're reading and enjoying my story, it sure feels nice. Now for the things you guessed I can only say that Rayquaza won't appear in this one, as I said in a previous review. Even that I hope you like this chapter a lot. Thank you very much.**

**RionaCremisi: Don't worry about that... devices are evil and someday they'll control us XD. I pity Matt if you ever can make a portal to this dimension encounter him, bue he would deserve it (I have so much fun writing about him). I don't know a lot about dressed as you said, that's why I used Green to explain it, I thought he wouldn't know much either. I'm also happy because for the things you said you liked all the chapter so it means I did a goodjob.  
To answer your question... yeah I did, a lot of times actually. Until I arrived at high school I never studied more than an hour before an exam and even in high school I studied less than that, I was getting prety good grades with this method. When I arrived at the university, though, everything changed and now I have to study a lot, and I mean A LOT, just to get the grade I want. That's university for everyone and more in engineering. As always I hope you love this chapter and that you keep reviewing. Thanks for the review!**

**So that's it for today in ****TIME WITH REVIEWS. For this chapter I received 9 reviews which is my record, so thanks for that. **

**This said I'll leave you with our editor LC5!  
**

***HEY, HOW'S IT GOING, LC5, THE EDITOR, HERE TO SPEAK WITH YOU. This chapter is AMAZING, and officially gets my official seal of official officialness in the official department of official awesomeness. This chapter has so much character development, action, and emotions running through the character's minds, that I had a great time reading this before all of you did and having to edit it so you can't see the train wreck that I have to sit through... (lol JK, it's actually not that bad... I hope Rubyspe doesn't read these.)**

**Rubyspe: In fact… I did "soundly cracking his knuckles"...**

**LC5: OH CRAP, HE'S ONTO ME!**

**DISCLAIMER: This fanfiction contains gratuitous amounts of awkwardness, action, affection, and other things that start with the letter "A". THE MYSTICAL SPACE CHIHUAHUA HAS SPOKEN! We do not own this... AS SAID BY THE MYSTICAL SPACE CHIHUAHUA!**

**Read and Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 29: The best dream turned nightmare**

Sapphire's POV (10:20 pm.)

-Look, it's them!- I heard someone say.

-No kidding!- said a boy near the previous voice- so elegant…

-The girls look so cute!

-And Sapphire just looks adorable in that dress- said a girl then making me very embarrassed.

-And the boys look so handsome… wait who is that guy?

-He's the contest boy, that loser in my sister's class- I heard someone say, with no shame at all- yes the one with that weak Delcatty.

-A guy? With a Delcatty and competing in contests?- said another- that screams _Gay_ in my dictionary.

-But what's he doing with them?- a girl asked then- Doesn't he see that they're out of his league?

-He obviously isn't aware of that- said her date- I believe that they're too good for him. I'm sure he annoyed them to no end until Sapphire agreed to go with him out of pity.

-Seems likely, Sapphire's not the girl who would've gone to the ball. People says that she doesn't like them- said another chuckling- Poor Sapphire.

At this rate, my embarrassment had evaporated completely, only to be changed to pure anger. Those people were already judging Rub for coming with us without any shame. They accused him of doing the very same thing he has tried to avoid at all costs while they did every single moment we lowered our defenses… annoy us. And, for Arceus sake… WHAT ABOUT US BEING TOO GOOD FOR HIM? WHAT DID THEY KNOW ABOUT HIM?

I was fuming and I didn't care if it showed or not. I was that mad that I was just going to give a piece of my mind to those people, when I felt Rub's hand hold mine more firmly. Then I felt his fingers intertwine with mine and I felt my face change its color again.

-I did that to keep you from doing what you were going to do- he said with a smile.

-Why? They're picking on you! They blame you!- I told him- They can't just do that without any care and think what they want.

-They can and they will- he said- let them have their fun.

-But…

-No buts Sapph- he called again by that nickname, sounding so natural in him again. Ruby was the first one and it was quickly incorporated by the others- I don't mind. What I do mind is that the six of them- he signaled at our friends who were walking around us- you and I, have a good time tonight. If we achieve that, I don't mind what they say to me.

-But it matters to me- I told him- You're my friend and no one picks on my friends if I have something to say in it.

-Then you've got nothing to say in it- he answered- I'm happy you care about me, but don't worry… soon they'll forget about "Contest's boy" and they'll focus on their dates and themselves, leaving us alone.

-Okay… for now- I said- If this doesn't stop soon though, someone's gonna receive a piece of my mind - I said not trying to hide my frown.

-Then just get inside then- he said laughing and squeezing my hand again before he started to walk a little faster towards the entrance.

I looked at our six friends and I saw them looking menacingly towards the people that were talking before. I then looked at Rub only to see him with a relaxed smile, free of any kind of mask. I wondered how he could be so cool with it. I admired him for that, but it saddened me that he was able to act so naturally. That probably meant that he had suffered more than this and I couldn't help but to feel sorry for him.

-As I said my goal is to make sure that they, but mostly YOU have a good time tonight- he said then- So if you don't start smiling for real I'll feel forced to make you.

-I'm happy- I assured him- I was just thinking of something.

-Look, if I'm cool about them insulting me you don't have to be unhappy about it- he said- let's just forget about them and enjoy the night. I still have to teach you how to dance remember?

-Are you prepared for the toughest mission in your life?- I asked him then jokingly.

-Well, I've done some quite impressive things like making clothes you liked, including a dress- he said laughing.

-I'm not that bad with clothes… I just look for different things than other girls- I defended stubbornly.

-I could manage with that - he said- I just hope that it'll be enough.

At that he laughed and I couldn't help, but notice that he had been doing this a lot more around us lately. It seemed that, finally, he felt at complete ease with us. And that was something that I liked very much. With that we arrived at the line that was formed before the entrance.

We only had to wait for a little while until it was our turn to enter. I could see that the teachers had been asking the other students if they had their pokemon with them, but that didn't happen with us. Not that it would've mattered because for all I knew the only one of us who had a pokemon in there was Blue with his omnipresent Ditty. We quickly went inside only to find a very changed gym. The floor was covered so it seemed a dance floor while the walls and ceiling were also covered with white clothes. The different colors the light panels made created a very good atmosphere.

It wasn't completely full inside, but I had expected to see less people. At the far end I could see the DJ already working with his music while some people were dancing around the place. It was 10:25 pm and the official start of the ball was due to be done in 5 minutes, so we just found a place to be quite comfortable while waiting for it. Just talking between each other and listening to the music, the time seemed to fly because this happened sooner than I thought it would.

-HELLO EVERYONE AND BE WELCOMED TO THE 22th BALL THAT THIS ACADEMY ORGANIZED- said the Academy's director Mr. Fuji after grabbing his microphone. I could notice that a lot more people had entered the building in this amount of time- WE HAVEN'T HAD A BALL FOR A WHILE, BUT I'VE GOT TO SAY THAT TODAY… THIS SEEMS TO BE A HUGE MISTAKE. IN THIS BUILDING THERE'S CAPACITY FOR 650 PEOPLE AND THIS YEAR THE BALL HAS MORE THAN 450 YOUNG PEOPLE THAT WANTS TO HAVE FUN TONIGHT. I ONLY HAVE TO ASK THAT YOU ALL BEHAVE LIKE THE YOUNG ADULTS YOU ARE AND THAT YOU MAKE THIS NIGHT ONE OF THE MOST ENJOYABLES OF THE YEAR!

A round of applauses could be heard after his little speech. After he finished the first official dance would be held, and after that… who knows.

-I'VE GOT TO THANK ALL THE STAFF THAT MADE THIS BALL POSSIBLE WITH THEIR EFFORT- he said- AND FINALLY… IN THIS ACADEMY WE HAVE THE GREAT HONOR OF BEING ABLE TO EDUCATE THE 9 PEOPLE THAT ARE ONE OF THE MAIN CAUSE THAT THIS WORLD IS A BETTER AND SAFER PLACE. Sadly neither Emerald and Silver were able to come today, but 7 of them are here. Let me see when are they… there they are!- he said signaling to our direction making us cringe in our seats- I just want to ask for a well deserved applause for these 7 people, some of us wouldn't be here without. RED, GREEN, BLUE, YELLOW, GOLD, CRYSTAL and SAPPHIRE!

As he was saying our names we were illuminated by a light panel. I could say that all of us had the same face of stupor and disbelief when we waved to the people, quite awkwardly in my case, as they were applauding soundly. Even Rub had taken an step aside and was applauding with a smile.

-WITH THIS SAID I WOULD ASK OUR GOOD DJ TO START THE PARTY ALREADY WITH THE FIRST SONG OF THE NIGHT…- he said- LET'S GET THIS BALL STARTED!

And with those words the firsts compasses of the first song started to sound. It was quite a famous song so almost everyone knew it. Still blushing for all the attention we had to endure in those last minutes, I saw Rub come to us again as we sat on some chairs that we found not so far from us.

-That was so embarrassing- said Crystal and I couldn't agree more.

-Very out of place- said Red with a sigh.

-It comes with fame I guess…- said Rub then- I know that you don't like it, but you have to admit that you've done a lot of great things. Not a week ago you saved a lot of people in this same town. They can be nosy, and I know it bothers you, but they only want to thank you.

-But we don't like to be treated different- I told him- It embarrasses us.

-That's what makes you so different from other celebrities- he said with a laugh- although it's a good thing.

-Hey Rub there you are!- said a feminine voice form behind him and I could easily recognize her to be Sam- and hello to the others as well.

-Hi Sam- he said awkwardly.

-I assume he is one of you, girls', date tonight?- she said then.

-Yes, in fact he is Sapphire's date tonight- said Blue winking at my direction.

-So it wasn't just an excuse to get rid of me huh?- she asked Rub- I should've known better. Anyway I just saw you and I came to thank you again for what happened on Sunday… Talking about that, are you completely okay?

-Yes, everything's right- he said smiling but with the same awkwardness as before- and don't mention it.

At this she just approached him and surprising everyone she gave him a kiss on the cheek. Rub's face gained a lot of color, but I don't think it got close to mine's… I was fuming with something quite similar to jealousy, but it wasn't entirely it. Well, yes, it was jealousy, and I couldn't even start to hide it.

Then Sam just looked at me and giggled at my reaction. Then she nonchalantly stood up and came over me, grabbed my hand and forced me to get up and follow her for a little bit. While doing this she just looked back and spoke again:

-That was your prize for saving my life. I don't think it's anywhere close to what you did, but I can't get you anything else- she said with a smirk before leading me a few more meters away before stopping- So Sapphire… C'mon you really have to stop looking at me like you want to murder me.

-I'm not looking at you like that- I said stubborn.

-Yes you are… but you don't have to- she said then- He's your date, and I doubt he'd ever be mine. You like him, and you have him, so you don't have to fear anything. I've long admitted that trying anything with your group won't get me anywhere- I was still looking at her the same way showing my fangs, not quite convinced with her speech- He's a lucky guy, you know? You both are.

-What do you mean with that?- I asked her.

-You know what I'm saying… he's a great guy, but people don't care- she said- Though, I advise you to hurry up a little. The other girls are blind now, but they won't be blind forever.

-That's just…- I tried to say then.

-Wrong?- she said-Whatever, that was my advice. You can do whatever you want with it.

-I was saying that this is what I was planning to do tonight- I told her looking away in order to hide my blush.

-Then good luck with that- she said winking and turned around and started to walk towards his brother.

It was weird, but for the first time, I could assure that the girl who had harassed Gold, Red, and Green was not the same that had tried to make Rub to like her. And while I was happy that Rub didn't want to be with her, I was kinda sad for her too. Just as those thoughts came, I pushed them back with the determination to do what I had come here for.

The sight that I found when I came back was something that surprised me. I could see Gold laughing at Rub while I could see the other s listening to Blue explaining the little story of how he saved the girl who had just kissed his cheek. With that and as soon as I arrived Blue took my hand in her right one, and Rub's one with the other, while Green followed her to the dance floor "willingly" (I believe her glare had something to do with it), while the other two pairs stood awkwardly and followed us too.

We started to dance then… It wasn't slow music, it was pop music so we just did whatever we felt like doing. Blue had to force Green to do something else than just stay quiet and smirking at our attempts of dancing, that was followed by our laughs to see his attempts at doing so. Red and Yellow were dancing quite awkwardly next to each other, to the point that Red had to grabb Yellow's hand when she tripped with his foot. I've hardly ever seen Yellow's face to be so red than then, but when Red tripped and actually fell a few minutes later she became back to normal.

For Rub's part he was one of the most quiet then. She was standing a few feet from us dancing before Blue dragged him too. I was trying to do something that followed the music's tempo, and it didn't seem I was doing such a bad job. Crystal was just dancing with Gold who was doing a surprisingly good job.

It was no more than 11:15 when Blue gathered everyone. She was the only girl that had ever gone to dance classes, so along with Rub, she said that they would give us a little demonstration on how it is done. They had to wait for another more song to find it danceable enough. When they were to start Gold almost laughed at the sight of Rub teaching us the basic moves, but just after they started to move with the music, he stopped completely. They were dancing very well. I couldn't really describe all the moves their feet were doing, but it seemed very difficult. Then Rub made Blue spin once, then again… They were so in sync, that it made me feel embarrassed that this would be the best dance he would experience tonight.

When the music stopped they congratulated each other while I looked around and I saw that they were able to gather a good crowd looking them dance. Some of the people were glaring daggers at Rub, but the most of them were amazed at what they had seen. After that I saw Rub come to me.

-How was it?- he asked then.

-You said you knew how to dance, but I never expected the both of you to be so good- I said.

-Then you should see my parents dancing- he said- When he takes his mind out of the battles, dad is an exceptional dancer. My mom was a natural since the beginning, and I'm nowhere close to them in this field.

-I would really like to- I said- but now I'm concerned in how to learn to dance.

-You don't have to worry- he encouraged me- I'll teach you on the spot. Plus I don't think that these people will make us dance something too difficult… A lot of people are on the same boat as you.

-Well that makes me feel a lot better- I said mock offended- Really now, is it as hard as it seems?

-Not at all- he said then with another true smile- just stop worrying that much and have fun.

-Okay then… if you say so.

After that came what would be the most fun part of the night. The music the DJ was playing was very lively and I knew quite a lot of those songs. We all danced, jumped and laughed our hearts out. People around us danced and had fun all the same and for the first time in the whole night we found ourselves inside a crowd who treated us like they would treat any other human being.

I don't really know how, but I suddenly found me dancing the Conga line all around the dancing area. It wasn't just me, because all the group was dancing in the line, the same that the most part of the people in the dance floor. That lasted for a good 5 minutes until some people tried to impress everyone with their Limbo. Gold did very well, until Green completely surprised all of us and the entire crowd clearly surpassing him. Feeling challenged Red tried too, but lost clearly leaving Green smirking at his direction. Rub also tried after some coercing from everyone in our group, but he stepped on some liquid and fell while he was trying. That left a lot of people laughing, even him. I have to say that the situation was kinda funny and I couldn't help, but laugh too.

-HEY EVERYONE, THE DJ SPEAKING!- was the announcement that cut the current song and made everyone to turn to look at him- I'VE BEEN IN A LOT OF PARTIES LATELY, BUT I HAVE TO SAY THAT THIS ONE IS THE BEST I'VE EVER BEEN SO FAR!- with this comment only he created a good amount of cheers- THAT SAID, I THINK THAT IT'S TIME FOR US TO LOWER THE TEMPO OF OUR MUSIC A LITTLE… BOYS, NOW'S THE TIME TO MAKE YOUR MOVE BECAUSE THE NEXT SERIES OF SONGS WILL BE SLOWER THAN THE LAST.

And just as he said the next song started slowly. All around I saw boys asking girls to dance with them and when they accepted they started dancing. I noticed that the song wasn't as slow as I thought it could be… it was almost the same type that Rub and Blue had danced earlier.

-Do you think it's a good time to start the dancing classes?- I heard Rub ask from behind me, a surprising way to ask a girl to dance, if he was really asking that. I was hoping he did.

-Sure- I said and with our arms linked, we walked towards the center of the dance floor, the other 3 pairs behind us.

Green's POV

We were dancing at the rhythm of the music. Well Blue was doing it, I was more like, following her lead. So far it had turned out to be a better night that I had anticipated in any sense. We had danced, laughed and had a lot of fun and just now I had the most important girl in my life in my arms with a very wide grin while looking at me.

I would've never thought that I would be where I currently am right now just some weeks ago, but I won't complain. Just as I was thinking these things became even better for me, It was time for the DJ to switch to the next song when the firsts compasses clearly told that the slower songs were going to be on. It was a slow music, it was a love song. All around us, I could see couples dancing together closer than ever.

I then looked at my date and girlfriend only to see her looking at our friends. I looked over to Crystal and Gold who were already dancing while hugging each other, Red who was trying to approach Yellow hiding his embarrassment before Yellow got closer to him and finally the younger who were talking before they awkwardly started to dance too.

-They look so cute!- quietly squealed the girl just in front of me.

-Who do you mean?- I asked her.

-All of them- she answered with sparkles in her eyes- Gold and Crystal… Red and Yellow and, oh Arceus… Sapphire and Rub too. I think I've finally done it!

-Do what?

\- Bring my friends together of course- she said- I knew that Gold and Crys we made for each other and that Yellow and Red would get together eventually.

-What about the other two?- I asked her while dancing.

-I thought about trying something with them… but I don't think it'll be necessary.

-They do like each other?- I asked her.

-Sapphire confessed to me that she does, but I don't know for sure in Rub's case- she said- although I don't think we have to worry about that possibility, I see it quite clear that he likes her back. Just look at them, they look adorable.

-They look good together- I said- and what about us?

-What about us?

-Had you anything planned for me?

-Maybe I did…- she said smirking deviously.

-What was your plan?- I asked quite concerned for my health.

-Not saying- she winked at me.

-Always such a pesky girl, huh?- I teased.

-Always, but I'm YOUR "pesky" girl- she said.

-Yes you are- I said when I had an impulse of bravery and I kissed her in front of everyone.

The kiss lasted a good half a minute, most of it, because she made it impossible for me to pull out of it. When we stopped I took a quick glance around and I saw a few people staring at us, but I wasn't complaining… not at all.

Just like that, we kept dancing. We looked at the other pairs and I could see them looking at us too, but while dancing quite close to the others in the groups we stood on our own. It seemed that it had lasted for a very short time, when the song stopped. I felt kinda disappointed, but then another started of the same type. We all danced for a while when I saw Rub grab Sapphire's hand and lead her out of the Gym. When Blue saw that she almost got out of our embrace just to follow them.

-Where do you think you're going?- I asked her clearly knowing where she was headed to.

-Sapphire's going to ask him out, I think… and I want to be there when she does it- she said.

-C'mon we're having a great night… why don't you leave them alone and you spend the night with your boyfriend- I said then- leave them be.

-Oookaaaay… - she said pouting- but you have to give me a longer kiss than the previous one for this.

-If it's what it takes…- I said bringing her in for another one.

As she said this lasted longer, I was sure that it lasted a good minute until we broke apart. I never thought I would enjoy being with her so much, but then again… What did I know of love and relationships? The only friends I've ever had were those 9 people I met in that prison. I tried my hardest to be tough and not trust Rub until I could feel he deserved to be called my friend, and I realized that I was being an idiot and that he had been deserving it for quite a long time. I've always been one to keep my emotions and feeling deep inside me, being fear, affection or even love. I know it's not the best way to be, but that's the way I am I suppose.

I smiled when it came to my mind that even though that I was able to find the most awesome friends and girlfriend in the world. That's why I grabbed her hand again and after making her do a twirl I brought her in for a quick kiss again. That's when I noticed that something was missing in her bare arm too.

-Where did Ditty go?- I asked her already suspecting her answer.

-She was curious about Sapph too- she said with a smirk- soooo I "let" her follow them.

At that I sighed… "My girlfriend is such a Pesky girl-I thought- but again… Thanks for being like that".

Sapphire's POV

-Now the right one, left, and twirl- Rub said before making me spin- I think you're getting the hang of it.

-You think?- I said looking at my feet to avoid tripping before Rub lifted my face.

-Don't look at your feet, just relax and have fun- he said- this way you'll dance bett… Auch!

-You really think so?- I said looking down again to see that I had stomped in his left foot.

-Yes, totally- he said then almost chuckling at the irony- this was just something that can happen.

I was about to reply when the music changed. I could notice that the tempo had slowed down a lot and I soon saw all the people danced closer than ever. With that I saw Rub shift a little.

-What's the matter?- I asked him.

-This song is different than the rest- he explained and I could think I saw a red tinge start to creep up his face- this is a love song, and it's made for lovers to dance together.

-OH- I said then, but the fact was that I wanted to dance with him like all those people were doing, even if I could already feel my face heat up at the thought.

-So what do you want to do?- he asked then looking away- To stop or to learn how to dance it?

-I would like to learn it- I said looking away trying to hide my grin.

-Then just put your hands like this- he said guiding my hand before he posed his hand around my waist- Is it okay?

-Don't worry about it- I said and I kept my pose while moving my feet at the music's rhythm.

I was stealing some glances at our other friends only to see them just in the same position as we were. I have to say that it felt quite nice to dance with him like this when you overcome the initial embarrassment. I had always thought that this would never happen to me, that I was too tough to go to a fancy dance with someone I would like, but here I am.

-You're doing great- he said still in the same position.

-Thanks- I said.

And we just continued to dance like this. I really lost myself in his arms, it was so nice moving this way, so close to each other. I don't really know how long it was until another song started and luckily it was the same kind of song, so we just stayed like that, dancing at the new, but still slow, rhythm of the song.

-Sapph- he said.

-Yeah?- I asked.

-Would you take a walk with me?- he said.

-Uh… sure- I said- where are we going?

-Outside- he said- through the park.

-Ok, let's go then- I said. This was the perfect chance to ask him the question, the question whose answer I feared and looked for at the same time.

With that he grabbed my hand and leaded me through all the couples that were still dancing in the Gym. We didn't have to put much effort until we reached the door that lead outside the building. I had expected that it would be cold outside, but it wasn't. It was a warm temperature even if we were in the beginnings of November, but then again, this year has been a lot warmer than the previous ones.

We walked for a good five minutes through the park. It was like a dream, us walking under the stars and the full moon, through the empty, yet beautiful park… This was the time, I had to do it. It was now or never. It was like a dream and I intended to make it the best of them all… but it became another nightmare instead.

-R-Rub… I have to te- I started to say, but he interrupted me.

-If you don't mind… I'm going first- he said and I could see something I've hardly ever seen in his face. Uncertainty.

-O-okay.

-Thanks- he said clearing his throat- You know, from that 10th of September when I came to this Academy for the first time, you've been nothing but kind to me, and I couldn't be more happy about it. That's why I have to thank you and also apologize.

-A-apologize? Why?- did he know what I was going to ask him and he was just rejecting me?

-Last time we talked about this I told you that I wasn't ready to tell you the story yet- he said and I felt a heavy weight fall from my shoulders. Then it struck me, was he really going to talk about it?- Two months have passed since the say I arrived. In this time you've always helped me, encouraged me, and been with me when I needed someone the most. So you deserve to know this story, I'm sorry you had to wait that much for me to explain myself.

-Are you sure? This was only a week ago…- I said- Are ready for it?

-Nope- he said surprising me- but after what you've done for me, I feel like you deserve it, you all do, but you deserve to be the first too- He left my hand then and cleared his throat- The story I'm going to tell you is not a happy one… It's the story of how I changed to the boy you know today. It's the story of why I hate battles so much.

Ruby's POV

-As I said, back then there was a time when I loved to battle with my pokemon. I looked up to my father a lot because he was admired by people for his strength, loved by his family, and friends… he was my role model- I had started my story and I couldn't stop. For me, for her.

-He was that great?- she asked and I nodded.

-When I was young, I never got many friends because I was the son of the town's Gym leader and they were embarrassed to talk to me or him- I said, in fact, they were all intimidated by me and my way to battle in some way- After the incident, I lost all the respect anyone had for me and you know what follows- I didn't know what to tell first, but one thing was clear… I wouldn't lie to her now- You and the other Dexholders were and have always been the best friends I've ever got.

-I'm happy you feel that way.

-The fact is that this was the last time I battled in a very long time. I was against a pokemon and it wasn't a simple battle, what I was gambling in this battle was nothing like fame or just the joy of surpassing a great opponent- I decided to tell her the incident before telling her who I really am. This way she could try to understand me better before she came to the conclusions.

-Then what was it?- she asked.

-In that battle what was at stake… was my life- I said and I heard her gasp- I was battling against a single pokemon, but I wasn't in the best conditions to do so. All around me were people that just happened to be there when the real battle started and I was heavily injured and exhausted.

-Why were there people around you?- she asked.

-I was trying to escape from the pokemon- I said- he had been chasing me for a very long time and it had injured me in the process when we entered a fair full of people. I couldn't run away any longer so I did the only thing I could do, battle for my life. I still remember the battle clearly. I fought with three of my pokemon, the only ones I got back then, versus this beast.

-And what happened?- she asked clearly curious about it.

-The battle was explosive. We were all giving our best, but I was growing tired, the same as my pokemon, and luckily him. The ground around us was burnt from his fire attacks and the was a massive hole due to a hyper beam I used. The people around were scared to death and some ran away- I said- When I was finally able to chase the pokemon away, only a few of them remained there.

-And what happened after that?- she asked and I sunk into those horrible memories.

-I had won, but I was injured and I was bleeding a lot- I said- when my legs gave in, I tried to get the people who remained there to help me, but…

-But?

-But no one moved a finger for me- I said- They were horrified about what they had seen, but not of the pokemon. I was their monster. A ten year old boy beating that beast? They were more scared of me than the pokemon itself, so they just called me monster and left me to die in that park. If it wasn't for Ruru… I wouldn't be here talking to you today. I tried to think what I had done wrong, but I only found one thing: I battled. I know it wasn't my fault, and they're the ones to blame, but I was just 10! I never wanted to experience that again, so from that day on, I completely hated my battling self and battles all the same. That's why I always refuse to battle.

I looked at her, and I saw that she was sitting in the border of the fountain. In her eyes I could only see sadness. Sadness for me. She didn't know what to say, that much was clear, but who could blame her. And I still had to tell her the most interesting part.

-I'm sorry, I don't know what to say- she said and I smiled at her- It's quite a lot of things to absorb. I don't think I even begin to know what you feltback then.

-It wasn't pleasant- I said then turning my back on her- And that's not even the half of it…

-What do you mean?- she asked then, the moment had arrived.

-What if…-" I told you that the monster was a Salamence, that he had been following me since I fell from a Tropius while escaping from a prison with a friend and the injury was caused by its Dragon claw?"

That was what I was going to say then, but I saw a shining object coming straight at me before I heard two more sounds…

BOOM!

-RUB!

Matt's POV

-Wait Matt, you'll attract the othe…

-EGG BOMB!

BOOM!

At this I saw a sight that made me smile sadistically. The egg was sent to the boy and it exploded just a meter before it collided with him. Said boy was sent flying colliding soundly with the fountain just behind Sapphire. The girl had been listening to the boy talking until I silenced him, maybe forever. An Egg bomb is quite a strong attack and my Exeggutor is the strongest. Too bad it didn't collide with him directly, then it would be no doubt that the guy would be dead.

-RUB!- was the following shout coming from the girl that had been thrown aside from the explosion. She was standing up in his direction when she was enveloped by a thick cloud of orange powder- W-what's, ha-happening? RUB ARE YOU OKAY?

-I doubt he can hear you girl- I told her coming out of my hiding place, and I saw the look in her eyes, she recognized me.

-You're lucky that I paralyzed her…- said my brother from behind entering the clearing.

-The hu-ge grunt… and M-mr. Mike? You're one of them?- said Sapphire looking at us before she tried to direct her eyes to the place his friend had fallen.

-Yes he is…- I said- He was just here to spy on you.

-R-Rub is injured and it's your fault- she said trying to stand up. Her rage was slowing the effects of the paralysis, but it wouldn't last long.

-Rub is dead Sapphire- said Mike from my side- And even if he was alive he wouldn't be able to do a thing for you. Now you'll come with us.

-M-make me!- she taunted.

-Gladly- he said and opened a pokeball revealing a Salamence- this Salamence has story with you and since he failed to retrieve you the last time… he'll have his redemption now. Master's orders.

At that I saw her look as scared as someone could possibly be. It was clear that the incident she had with him it had affected her more than nobody suspects.

-Grab her Salamence- said Mike he was getting all the attention, but not even I dared to come across Marchie's orders- and we need her in top shape, don't forget that.

With that the pokemon nodded and began to walk towards the terrified girl. She just tried to get away, but the paralysis was effecting her almost completely, she only could move her neck and face now, nothing else. I saw my brother smirk when the pokemon was arriving at the helpless girl, but suddenly a snowy tornado appeared between us and the girl. It took a while to disperse, but when it did I was amazed at what was in store for us. The Salamence was frozen in place, literally.

-Go-good Blizzard Mimi- said a male voice from the back of the scene.

* * *

**LC5: So that's the end of this one… Oh well. *quietly reading a newspaper next to a fireplace with a corncob pipe* Hello, LexClone5 here, and I was just reading a hilarious comic on Garfield. *Quickly rips off robes, tears newspaper, and tears of background to reveal a plain, white one* okay, that was fun, but let's get down to Brass Tacks. You thought that it was the end? Well then I'm happy to tell you that it isn't! The next part IS EPIC, as long as you have been waiting for action, which some of you have. I am proud to say, THAT THE WAIT IS OVER! This second half of the chapter has some great action, as well as some more character developement brought from the first part. But, it's still great, and I had fun editing this.**

**DISCLAIMER: THIS PART CONTAINS MASSIVE AMOUNRS OF BLOOD (except that it doesn't), SEX (again, no), AND USE OF DRUGS AND ALCOHOL (did you even read the whole chapter?) We do not own Pokemon.**

* * *

Emerald's POV

-And Sceptile is out at the same time as Ursaring- said Silver- So this ends in a technical draw.

-Crap- I said, I was expecting to win.

-You expected to win huh?- said Silver- You did very well, it was a 6 vs 6 battle and we tied. Your Sudowoodo, Dusclops, and Sceptile are forces of the nature. Not that your Mantine, Snorlax and Mr. Mime are weak, mind you.

-I know that they're my bests- I said- but the other, have progressed a lot since I first got them. Snorlax is my newest addition. But your pokemon are all plain monsters. And you got fast ones, slow ones…

-That's why I could beat Norman the other day. The name of his badge says it all. The trick is in the balance- he explained-You've got to have different types of pokemon to beat any Gym leader, but in his case this is not enough. You need offensive pokemon and defensive pokemon too to win him. Not only in types, you team has also to be balanced in characteristics.

-I wanted to battle him last Wednesday…- I said- I think I had could've won him too. I tied with you and you were able to beat him.

-I don't know… maybe- he said- You can battle his son on Tuesday.

-Damn right I will!-I said- if I win him, believe me that I will, I'll also prove to be stronger than Norman.

-Competitive much?- he asked smirking.

-Of course! I'm the strongest fifteen year old in the world- I said proudly- Tied with Sapphire, of course.

-If not behind- he chuckled- she was able to beat me you know?

-Yeah, but we haven't fought in a while- I said- I believe I could beat her now.

-I don't know…- he said- I would like to see it…

BOOM!

Suddenly a, not very loud, explosive sound was heard from the outdoors battlefields where we currently were.

-What was that?- I asked him.

-An explosion, but it seemed to come from there -he said pointing behind me.

-Are you sure? The gym is that way, at the very far end of the park- I said.

-I didn't see the explosion or anything, but the sound came from there- he said.

-Maybe it was something else- I started- Maybe a firework to start the ball officially?

That way we just let out our pokemon out again and started to treat their wounds. Some were hurt more badly than others, , but they weren't very injured. We were almost finishing when the ground below us started to shake. It was so intense that I couldn't help, but to fall while Silver was able to keep standing.

-That was too quick to be a normal Earthquake…- he said- That means…

-That it was a pokemon attack- I said- There's a battle near the place the ball is held.

-We've got to go…- said Silver- I've got a very bad feeling about this. LOOK!

And as soon as he said that I could see a small sun high in the sky where the battle seemed to be taking place.

-C'mon then- I said starting to run to that place- Let's go!

Sapphire's POV

Fear… that was the only thing I felt. The nightmare was replaying again. Rub hurt… the same Salamence that killed Ruby in front of me… I wanted to grab my friend and run, run away from them, but I couldn't. I was paralyzed. I could only move my eyes, but even my face was like a rock. I felt so scared, so useless… leaning to the border of the fountain I was sitting before Rub was sent to collide with it.

I could only look in front of me to see the blue dragon approach me. The hate I had for that pokemon was only rivaled by the panic I had towards it, because as he was approaching me the scene in which he first wounded Ruby and then threw him out of Pilo was playing in my mind again and again. It was only a few meters form me when something I didn't expect happened… In front of me a freezing tornado appeared for a good half a minute. The tornado started to close until it disappeared leaving a frozen dragon. The next things I heard surprised me…

-Go-good Blizzard Mimi- said a voice that came from behind me. I couldn't turn around, but suddenly a blazing small sun stood proud upon our heads and a shadow positioned in front of me.

-So the boy wasn't dead?- I heard Matt say…- You better step aside boy or you'll die for real this time.

I looked at his shadowed back pleading him to do what he said. He couldn't win against that beast. Ruby couldn't and he was only going to end the same way as him, and I wouldn't be able to endure that. Not again. But then I saw him turn his head to meet mine while both Mimi and Popo appeared by his sides taking a battle stance.

His look made my words die before they tried to come out of my immobile mouth. His eyes showed determination, power… but in a level totally different from what I've ever seen. Not even in contests, not with Green… Never such power had emanated from them. He then turned his gaze to the enemy and with his right arm took four pokeballs releasing his other pokemon. He still had to move his left arm.

-Never- he told the grunts-Yo-you'll have to kill me t-to touch her.

\- We don't have to kill anyone … you're not worthy of being our opponent… Only they are- said Mike- Stun…

-Safeguard Coco- Rub just said and a veil covered us before Mike even called out the attack-You better not… underestimate me- said Rub with a rough voice.

-Now don't get full of yourself Contest's boy- said Mike when the Salamence broke the ice soundly and flied until he was at his side…- Go Banette and Altaria.

-You'll never be able to beat us kid- said the huge grunt- Metang, Gengar it's time to have some fun.

-Then let's start- said Rub with a broken, but determined voice.

And the battle was about to start. 6 Pokemon in our line and 7 from their side… and the only thing I could do was watch… and hope that Rub would be okay.

Ruby's POV

Two lines of pokemon… Ruru, Zuzu, Popo, Mimi, Coco, and Nana in my side, and the Salamence, a Cradily, Exeggutor, Metang, Altaria behind with the two ghost type in front of them and the sun shining upon me. I just hoped I had that much time left to beat them.

-Banette, Shadow ball! Dragonbreath my dragons!- shouted Mr. Mike- Growth Cradily.

-Psychic Metang, Shadow ball Gengar! Egg bomb again Exeggutor bring the boy down!- said Matt, his brutality had not decreased one bit, that could be very useful.

-Ruru, block that Psychic! Double Shadow ball Popo, block them all!- I started commanding- Protect us Zuzu! NanaMimi, Hydropump those Dragonbreaths! , Take down on Gengar! Coco, Double-edge on Bannete!

The first round ended this way… Popo made the Shadow balls explode in the air while Ruru blocked the Psychic completely. Zuzu had to protect us from another Egg bomb attack, that it would be fatal this time and then Mimi couldn't protect herself from both attacks, she lessenes up the damage a lot. Then my two pokemon charged forward.

-Take the attacks- said Mr. Mike grinning- Seems like "Contest's boy" doesn't even know the types advantages.

With that said my pokemon unleashed their physic attacks, but being normal type attacks they went through the two ghosts. That made both of us smirk a little, but his smile fell quickly when they continued until they collided with two surprised Exeggutor and Altaria, that were thrown to the ground.

-What?

-Crunch and Iron Tail on their blind points!- I commanded.

-Don't let them! Shadow ball them Gengar and Bannete- said Mike, but they weren't quick enough.

Doing a very graceful backflip in the air the avoided the Shadow balls and unleashed their attacks .The Iron tail struck on the pokemon on its head making it collide to the hard floor while the Crunch inflicted a major damage on the Gengar.

-Exeggutor Barrage those pokemon!- said Matt- Metang Meteor Mash!

-Dragon Claw! Both of you!

-Earthquake!- I said then- And Ruru use Psybeam on Gengar! Coco, Nana get out!

With that Zuzu unleashed a powerful Erarthquake. With that he was able to destabilize the Exeggutor with his Barrage, making him fail and be hurt and make the Dragons take flight to avoid the Ground attack. Banette was also hurt by it and while Gengar's ability protected himself of the attack he was struck by Ruru's Psybeam. That left the shadow pokemon very hurt, but not out yet. The hard part was that Metang wasn't affected by it and unleashed his Meteor Mash in my two pokemon leaving them panting for the brutality of the attack.

-That was good, but not enough to beat us kid…- Mike said.

-Why is he always the one to talk, Matt?- I asked him- aren't you a Gold rank?

-I'm a rank above him- said Mike and Matt frowned a lot hearing this, perfect.

\- Even with your pokemon? Gengar obeyed him… isn't he your pokemon?- I asked, if they worked together this would be a lot more difficult.

-Just shut up kid…- said Mike again and Matt kept his frown- Don't listen to him. Salamence, Fire Blast! Altaria, Dragon Dance, Cradily, Solar beam! Banette Night Shade!

-Solar beam Exeggutor, silence the boy forever! Metang use Meteor Mash again! Gengar Shadow Punch on the Kirlia.

-Protect us Zuzu! Popo, Weatherball! Use Tail whip on Metang Coco!- I said this was going to be hard, I had to separate them once and for all- Nana Hyperbeam the Salamence! Mimi Hydropump his Dragonbreath.

Zuzu was able to protect us of the attack, but we were on the defensive. Coco received the Meteor mash for the second time, but wasn't as effective as the beginning. Nana's Hyperbeam not only cancelled the attack, but hurt the Salamence too even if it was a minor damage. Mimi cancelled the Dragonbreath too, and Popo was able to cancel his own Solar beam too. What we couldn't defend from was the Night shade that affected Nana and the Shadow punch Ruru received.

After that I tried to intimidate them only to see how they would react, but they sure made one hell of a team. They defended perfectly allowing little damage to their pokemon, and attacked trying to catch me off guard. I couldn't react to all those attacks, but even that I could defend well enough . I had to disperse them using Nana's Hyperbeam attack and then I could see the state my pokemon were in.

Zuzu was okay, but Nana, Coco, and Ruru had received great damage, luckily they could still battle. Popo and Mimi had received some too, but were fine to battle. Things weren't going smoothly for me, but I still had some things up on my sleeve.

-Altaria, use Aerial Ace on the Mightyena- shouted Mike while his pokemon were recovering from the energy spent in the last attacks.

-Metang use Brick break now on the Delcatty, leave her out of the battle- he said, but then something happened. The Metang approached to attack my cat pokemon, but changed midway and went directly to meet Nana.

-Sucker punch Nana!- I said smirking- twice!

-What?- was the general shout I heard then.

And just like that my wolf disappeared only to send the flying pokemon to the ground with a powerful kick before doing the same with the metal pokemon. It did a great damage, and they were so surprised that they couldn't even react fast enough. I was at the defensive, but with Nana in the middle of his seven enemies this wouldn't last long. Not with my actual strategy.

-Why did Metang attack the Mightyena?- asked Matt gritting his teeth.

-Because he was infatuated with the Delcatty- Mike said- the question is how could he attack after a Hyper beam like that.

-Nana Odor Sleuth!- I said then- Mimi cover the arena in Mist! Ruru keep it in place…

And just like that a thick Mist was covering their side of the battlefield, not dispersing a little bit. I then motioned the pokemon to take some specific positions outside the misty sphere while I only saw the two dragons fly high above it. Both Matt and Mike where inside meaning they wouldn't be able to see anything.

-Salamece, Altaria, Whirlwind to disperse the Mist- said Mike.

-Don't let them Ruru, keep using Psychic!- I said and she just focused more on her job, then I whispered to my pokemon- Zuzu, dig and wait there. Nana, Odor Sleuth again!

-Banette, Shadow ball on the Kirlia! Altaria, Salamence, don't stop- Mike said, but Ruru was still standing her ground. The Shadow ball just got out of the sphere and missed the attack completely- Matt, do something!

-Shadow Punch Gengar!

-Crunch!- I commanded and from inside the sphere I could hear a cry of pain, and the attack never arrived.

-I said Shadow Punch Gengar- but when it never came I knew she was out- Exeggutor use Egg bomb inside!

-Sucker Punch to Popo!- I commanded and after an explosion inside the mist I could see the Exeggutor fly out of the zone and directly towards where Popo was- Weatherball!

At that the great fireball was launched towards the grass-type finally knocking him out… I had two of them down, but that wasn't really on my mind then. My mind was focused on my pokemon, Sapphire, and myself. MY adrenaline was now lowering and the effects were beginning to be clear now. I wasn't in the best condition to continue with the battle, but there's no way on earth that I would allow them to take her.

-Good Nana, now to Mimi!- I said and then a Hyperbeam was shot towards my Milotic, the Cradily at the front- Blizzard!

-Shot at the point the beam came from!- called Matt- Increase the Whirlwind!

-Sucker punch to Coco!- I asked and the Metang immediately flew towards my cat pokemon. It was prepared to strike, but the infatuation prevented him to hit it- Iron tail!

That made a breaking point for the battle. Three of his pokemon were out cold, these being his Gengar, Cradily and Exeggutor. His Metang was badly injured, the same as his Banette while the Dragon types were flying trying to disperse the Mist. Ruru had been keeping the Mist in place for a good amount of time, but she was fighting against two pokemon so she was getting tired, so in order to keep her power she began to shake and shine. I knew what was happening, but I wouldn't allow her to do it, I wouldn't let her experience a world of pain so I just took my pokeball and called her back ignoring her pleas to let me keep her in the battle.

When I looked up, though, another thing surprised me, because in front of me stood a proud and newly evolved Metagross. And my time kept running low.

Matt's POV

I couldn't see anything due to the fucking Mist the boy had commanded. I had heard him call some random attacks and even some cries of pain of pokemon. Then suddenly the Mist dissipated only to allow my brother and me to see an astounding sight. Three of our pokemon were on the ground KOed being my Exeggutor, Gengar and Mike's Cradily while Banette looked really hurt. Then the dragon types descended quickly from the sky surrounding the wolf pokemon that was looking daggers at out pokemon even panting. But was surprised me was that blue pokemon, my pokemon. My new Metagross.

-Metagross use Psychic on all the pokemon on the field- I asked then and I saw almost all of them to clutch its head in pain I smirked seeing the power my new pokemon had.

\- Banette, Shadow punch on the Mightyena!- commanded Mike taking profit of the momentarily distraction the boy had.

-Sucker Punch Nana!- the boy said.

I t was the only move he could try and it landed the super effective attack, knocking out Mike's pokemon. Even that though when the Shadow punch made contact his wolf pokemon tumbled to the ground. It wanted to rise again, but at the end the pokemon couldn't and fell back unconscious. Who would've thought that a single pokemon could be so preoblematic to us.

-Your pokemon was good, but no more kid- I said- I've gotten enough of you getting in our way… You'll fall now.

-Don't underestimate him Matt- scowled Mike, much to my annoyance- He's beaten 4 of our pokemon and we could only beat two of his… He's no pushover!

-Get in the fight Magneton- I said then.

-Good choice, now follow my lead- he said smirking.

-Why are you following his lead, are you too weak for me?- I heard the boy ask.

-WHAT?- I asked him before I took in what he had said and all that he'd been saying until now- Don't take me for a fool boy.

-I'm not… I just thought gold ranks were very tough. I heard some of them battled the Dexholders once and they had a hard time- And I'm not a Dexholder, I shouldn't be that hard to beat.

-Shut up- I said growling, he was making me mad… and no one messes with me when I'm angry!

\- Your brother just keeps telling you what to do, even commanding your pokemon at times. And he's clearly the younger one.

-Don't say anything more boy or you'll regret it- I said when I noticed the color of his eyes. They were that color I hate so much. They were red, like Red's, like _Ruby's._

-Shut up Matt, you can't listen to him- Mike told me.

-Magneton use Zap cannon on him!- I said and my pokemon was preparing the attack when Mike made the Salamence fire a Fire blast to disperse the attack.

-Don't do that. You'll kill him, but you can also kill Sapphire- he said scolding me… Oh how I hated that- and we need her alive.

-Don't tell me what I can and can't do!

-I'll do it because I outrank you!- he said sending his own Crawdaunt to the field.

-What are ranks? They're just something that… cough, cough… put people above each other- he said then clearly in pain, he would receive more though. He had that smile I hated so much, THAT determined smile- Isn't power enough, though? Aren't you powerful enough to come by yourself rather than hiding behind your younger brother?

-Enough is ENOUGH!- I snapped then- Finish him with Zap Cannon!

-Weatherball!-he said an the attacks collided- Hydropump Mimi!

-Thunderbolt on that attack!

-Dragonbreath Altaria! Fire Blast Salamence! Crabhammer Crawdaunt!- commanded Mike- Stop it we have to work together Matt.

-Screw working together!- I said- I'll be the one to take her!

-Stop Mimi, now avoid that attack! Popo use Blizzard on the Dragons! Coco use your Double-edge.

The battled was now an all out. Our pokemon were exchanging attacks one after the other. Sometimes my attacks hit Mike's pokemon, but it was his fault for not letting me fight alone. This way I was going to show everyone who is the strongest. The kid still had that pained, but determined grin and I swore that it would vanish… Along with him if I could. My triumph card was waiting and now was the time to show it. The victory was Mine.

-Onix get out behind him!- I commanded viciously- and stick your Iron Tail in this pathetic body!

I smirked just thinking about it, he would die in front of me. NO ONE MESSES WITH MATT AND LIVES TO TELL THE STORY. I waited for my command to be done when I felt that something was extremely odd. He just lifted his head and with the same pained, but determined pose he said something surprising.

-Zuzu get him out with Muddy Water!- he said and just then I saw something that astonished me and Mike.

The gound below us began to shake and in the right side of the battlefield, just from when my Onix had gone down a huge torrent of dirty water suddenly emerged. Then it just stopped when just after a second appeared a Swampert grabbing from his tail a Onix with swirls in his eyes. With that he just let it fall soundly and went to his trainer's side who petted his head with his right arm before throwing us a smirk.

-Now you've got three pokemon down, and you brother has two- he said- What are you going to do Matt?

-Don't get too cocky only to have discovered this strategy- I growled, he really knew how to get on my nerves- I'm not out yet. Go Swallot!

-Matt we have to work together- Mike said- He won't be able to beat us that way.

-Then follow my lead- I said- if not, just fuck off!

-I'm not going to allow you to talk like this to your superior- he said and I approached him from the front then…

-I talk to you the way I want to- I said when I grabbed him from the collar but just as I did that I felt my consciousness getting away from me- What did you do to me?

-If you're not going to cooperate, you'll just get in the way- he said- Good Hypnosis Grumpig.

And then I blacked out.

Ruby's POV

I had achieved my goal that it was to separate them, but I never expected them to almost fight just in front of me. That left Matt on the floor while Mike was now controlling the situation. Everyone could have said that I should've taken advantage of their fight, but my condition was getting worse every fucking second. I was coughing more and more, and every time I did that, a sharp pain travelled all over my body. I almost didn't notice him commanding his Altaria to Sky-attack my line of pokemon.

-Assist Coco!- I said and it transformed into a very useful Aurora beam. I noticed the sun almost disappearing- Popo use Sunny day again! Then Shadow ball the Metagross!

-Metagross, get out of the way and then Hyperbeam!

-Protect Zuzu!

-Salamence take the Castform out with Dragon Claw! Crawdaunt use Crabhammer on him too- he said and I knew he had me in there- Spark Magneton! Swallot use Toxic.

-Mimi Safeguard again! Zuzu disperse the Spark with Mud shot!- I commanded.

Even if Zuzu was able to protect my pokemon from the Hyperbeam and the Spark, and Mimi made the Toxic useless. Popo was knocked out. I still had 3 pokemon, but I was fighting against 7 of them. Things didn't seem good for me and I had lost the possibility to use fire attacks. Then I saw something that made it a little better, but not enough. Altaria was flying slowly before dropping on the floor with swirls in its eyes.

-Don't put me in the same box as my brother boy… I'm way better than him- he said- battling together it would be easier, but if he won't cooperate… I'm going to be enough.

-The battle is not *Cough* over- I said.

-It'll be over now… Salamence use Hyperbeam! Metagross use Calm mind while recharging! - he said.

-Hydropump it Zuzu!

-Magneton use Lock-On… then Zap Cannon on the Milotic!

-Mimi use Blizzard Barrier- I said and she suddenly created a huge blizzard the left an Icy wall in front of her.

-Crawdaunt use Bubblebeam to the Delcatty, Sludge on her Swallot- I said and I knew I had lost another one of my pokemon.

Coco had battled fiercely since the beginning, but with the combination of those attacks, she fell. I couldn't be more proud of how the battlers had given its best in this battle, but the fact was that I was losing. I still had two pokemon outside, but would they be enough? I knew they could, but could my body?

Just then I felt a tug un my left leg and I looked down to see a pink gummy pokemon. The pokemon was Ditty, just the pokemon that would endure my victory if I played the cards right.

I tried to move my left hand to touch it, but it hurt so, so much. Broken, that much was clear.

-C-can you fight for me?-I asked and the pokemon nodded- Then turn into a Quilava… and kick some ass for me.

Sapphire's POV

I couldn't even start to belief my eyes. Rub had been battling vs two opponents and he was still ready for more. He had beaten 7 pokemon and hurt 2 more quite a lot while his enemies had beaten 4 of his. The strategies he used were awesome and the power that emanated from his words was something impressive. He had put them in a serious problem and, with his words, turned them against each other before Mike silenced the huge grunt and took the matters into his own hands.

Even his powerful words I could see that his voice was getting weaker every time and that he coughed more and more. His voice seemed broken some times, but due to the shadow in his back prevented me to see if something was wrong with him.

I knew he was losing, but he still seemed quite confident in his options. That increased when Ditty entered the scene and he commanded it to transform into a Quilava. Why not another, more powerful, fire type?

-So you got another pokemon huh?- said Mike- that won't change a thing.

-I know it won't… I could beat you even without it…- Rub said much to my surprise- but this will make things easier for me! Quilava use Smoke screen!

-Whirlwind to clear the field- answered Mike and his Salamence took flight and started to flap his wings- That strategy won't work twice you know?

-I know! Hydropump it Zuzu- Rub said and then I heard him whisper something to Mimi.

-Dodge Salamence- Mike said and gave Rub an smirk.

-Perfect!- said Rub when the Salamence fell directly to the ground his wings covered in ice- Now Quilava use Quick attack on Magneton!- he said.

-What?- said Mike- Spark it Magneton… Salamence get up and use Dragonbreath!

-Jump and hit him with Flamewheel!- Rub said

The fire attack was something to be seen. With the speed gained with his previous attack he passed through the electric attack and hit the steel type hurting him a lot. Being so small the Quilava was more agile than a Typhlosion and could maneuver more effectively.

The problem was that the spark continued going towards Mimi's direction. That was when Zuzu just positioned in front of it and made it unnefective.

-Zuzu use Mud sport!- and just like that the pokemon started to splash mud all over the field, also covering himself in mud- Mimi use Twister in the Salamence!

-Salamence get out of there- Mike said, but it was impossible for him to get out willingly of where he was. He got out, but propelled by Mimi's attack- Swalot, Body Slam her! Spark on her too! Chabhammer Quilava Crawdaunt.

-Zuzu use Mud slap on Swalot!- he said and with a power rivaling the one he showed in that contest Zuzu sent the pokemon flying until it collided with a tree behind Mike, breaking it- Quilava use Defense curl! Then Rollout!

Quilava was still full of energy and you could see it simply by the speed in which he protected a little from the attack and attacked back the Crawdaunt launching him towards Zuzu. Mimi received major damage too, but she could still stand. It couldn't be said the same for Swalot though. He was out cold.

-Zuzu use Rock smash on the pokemon- said Rub and with that he threw the pokempb back to where he was, but doing a great deal of damage.

-5 vs. 3 but it will soon be 2 of your part!- said Mike- Salamence Hyperbeam! Zap cannon Mangeton! Psywave Metagross!

-Recover Mimi! Zuzu use Protect for as long as you can!- Rub commanded- Quilava round in circles using Quick attack!

-Grumpig use Psychic to stop Quilava, Crawdaunt use Bubblebeam on him- Mike said.

-Use Rollout until I tell you to stop!

With that Quilava curled himself into a ball and using the momentum he had kept spinning around the field receiving both attacks. The rotation was protecting him a little, but it was clear that he was still suffering. Just then Rub told him to stop and the Psychic did a complete effect and immobilized him. The Crawdaunt had long stopped his attack due to his tiredness.

-Now Quilava use Eruption!- and while the pokemon couldn't move, the fire in his back and head grew in a split second enveloping all that was upon him.

Ruby's POV

What was on him was nothing else than the Metagross that stopped his attack immediately when the fire covered him. When the fire stopped Quilava just came to my side while the Metagross just fell with swirls in his eyes. Mimi had just recovered a lot of her health,, but I couldn't say the same about Zuzu and Ditty. The Protect had fallen due to having to endure three attacks and he had received major damage. Quilava had endured a lot of them too, but it was in a slightly better shape.

His pokemon were tired too now. The only one who was perfectly fine was his Grumpig while the other were quite injured. Magneton was almost out, while the Crawdaunt wouldn't last long. The problem was the Salamence… it had received a lot of damage, but he was still able to fight quite well. I noticed that the sun was beginning to fade too, but I couldn't amend that. Then out of nowere, a sharp pain invaded my body and I began coughing violently, just sending more pain to my brain. I knew that the adrenaline was running very, very low now, but I couldn't just faint and let him take Sapphire. I wouldn't allow that.

-Are you ready for more?- I taunted- because you've lost almost all your pokemon… cough!

-I still have four!

-Zuzu Mud shot the Magneton!- I commanded then pleading that he wouldn't be able to escape, he wasn't- three now.

-Fuck, what the hell did you do Mike?- was the sound that came from the grunt that was getting up just now.

-We can still battle…- said Mike ignoring his brother.

-Yes, cough, but c-can you win? And will you be able to escape when the other Dexholders come here with their six pokemon each?- I taunted,I knew that besides from Blue who had Ditty I was the only one with my pokemon at the Ball, but I had to give my last effort. This was a psychological battle.

-Just shut up kid- said Matt then still looking at me from the ground- I will personally kill you if my pokemon couldn't.

-Just try it- I gambled- you'll be captured, maybe not by me, but by my friends. You've only got a psychic type and it doesn't know how to use Amnesia- I gambled- It's a pokemon to Teleport you to your base, and if it wastes more energy he won't be able to carry three people. That's why you barely used it to attack.

-Don't let it talk like that Mike- said Matt, clearly frustrated for his uselessness at the moment.

-The pokedex Holders aren't coming…- he said- they would be already here.

-They wouldn't, but they'll be here shortly- I said- Emerald and Silver where battling somewhere and I'm sure they saw everything and alerted the others.

-You've got nothing to prove it- he said and my smile faded. I didn't, but I couldn't start to sound scared now.

-If Ditty is here, it means that Blue has noticed something- I said, it was a big gamble, the same as the next one- Zuzu is sensing 8 people coming and it's not a coincidence.

Zuzu just moved his fins like detecting something, but I didn't know if it was just a way to prove myself right or a sign that they were, indeed, coming.

-Don't listen to him Mike, even I know that he's just trying to fool us- Matt said.

-Your time is running out…- "and mine way faster than yours"- Zuzu, Mimi, Quilava… take positions, we're going to end this by our own hands.

-Just try it!

-We're going Matt- Mike said retreating all his pokemon except for his Grumpig.

-What? You're surrendering?- Matt asked clearly annoyed to Mike who was approaching him alongside his Grumpig.

-You've been a great rival boy… but this won't be the last time we see each other, if you finally survive that is- he said then and when Mat got closer to him he touched him and disappeared.

Just as he said that my three pokemon fell on the ground exhausted: Recover only recovers the health, but not the energy left and Zuzu had been fighting and protecting us from the very beginning. Ditty in Quilava's form had received a lot of damage and spent a lot of energy too in a short amount of time.

It was just then when I took a look around me and I felt scared at what I saw. Two massive holes, craters all over the place, broken trees… All in that part of the park was destroyed, even the fountain. I didn't even knew what I was doing until I was well inside the battle. I had done it again, but at least Sapphire hadn't been captured. I returned my pokemon and turned around.

-Are you okay Sa…- but I never finished my sentence.

The sight I saw then broke everything in me. It was playing all again in my head. My battle, my injury and finally, those faces and her face. Those eyes , and hers. Those eyes that showed so willpower normally were clouded by fear, pure terror. My mind couldn't register anything else I was doing at the moment.

-T-those eyes…- I murmured, she was terrified. Of me.

CLICK!

Sapphire's POV

I didn't know what was happening. He had just won that spectacular battle when he turned to look at me, when Rub's face broke. Tears fell of his dark red and pained eyes. He just murmured something about eyes before clutching his head with his right hand. Just then I heard a click and he just ran away faster than I've ever seen anyone run.

I was astounded. What had happened? I wanted to move, to follow him , to thank him a million times for protecting me, to ask if he was okay and make sure he was. To ask him what had I done to him, to apologize. But I just couldn't move, I was still paralyzed.

Just then I heard rustle from behind and soon I was surrounded by 6 of the people I know more in the world.

-Sapphire! What happened here?- asked Blue hugging me from the front- Are you okay?

But I couldn't answer them, not even nod. I wanted to tell them that I was okay, that they had to follow Rub, but I couldn't.

-She's Paralyzed!-understood Red- she can't even move.

-Ditty where are you?- asked Blue and the little pokemon came to her side still being a Quilava. Then the pokemon transformed back to the pink gumlike pokemon- Transform into a Chansey and use Refresh on her.

The pokemon complied and as the attack made it's effects, I felt my face, and upper body start to function again. It felt so good to be able to move your mouth and arms again. But I had no time to feel that. There was something that needed to be done.

-What happened here Sapph?- asked Yellow concern in her voice.

-I was paralyzed by the grunts- I said- Rub was with me then…

-We have to find him- said Green seriously- right now!

-Wait Green, he's not an enemy… he protected me- I said.

-I know Sapph, but- he started- look at this.

I was able to look at what he had in his hands. It was a part of Rub's tux. Then I looked at the place he was standing all the fight, not moving an inch and I saw the same.

Just on the place had been standing until a minute ago on the floor was a not so small pool of dark red and fresh blood. Rub's fresh blood.

* * *

**And that's the official end of the 29th chapter...And as you probably expected, a cliffhanger is the bet way to do it.**

**This chapter was a lot longer than the others, but if you look at the top you'll see that between my last and this chapter, this story became a one year old one! One year ago I was just standing thinking about how awesome it would be to write something that some people would find entertaining while writing in english. Since then I've received more than 140 reviews! That's fu***ng amazing and just one year later I'm posting the 29th chapter with Ruby's finally showing his true power to the world while I've had people asking me for this (specially someone called Novaking2832 XD) for a very long time. It was a coincidence, but I've got to say that it makes it even better. **

**I hope that you liked the chapter as much as I did writing it and LC5 editing it (he better do it, crack his knuckles again XD).**

**PD: I only want to ask something to 12Courtney12... How could you know back in August that Mr. Mike would be the bad guy?**

**PD2: Since only two people answered the question about what's your favourite chapter... I'll base the results in the views every chapter has got now.**

**Most Viewed chapters (besides the first with 5003 views):**

**3. 18- Past rejection (895 views)**

**2. 24- An story to comfort (939 views)**

**1. 19- Confrontations (957 views)**

**An special mention to chapter 10- The reasons that was the one that RUb fights with his dad and recieves the Blance badge in return. The people who reviewed said that this one was their favorite, so an special mention to it. Aside from this I actually expected these results because they're some of my favourite too. I particularly like chapter 23-Between fire and smoke too, but it's just the writer's opinion.  
**

**After all this... well I can only thank you guys for this year of writing. It's beeen amazing thanks to all of you. Thanks to all that reviewed, favorited, followed me or the story. And ouur editor too, the quality would be much lower without him.**

**REVIEW and STAY TUNNED!**


	30. Chapter 30: Those endless waiting times

**Hey everyone and be welcomed to the 30th chapter of thsi story!**

**As I had expected and I'm relieved to see it happen... last chapter was the most reviewed one. It had 11 reviews saying how they had liked the chapter. That's something that make me feel so proud of myself that you'd never know. Last chapter is one of the most important in the story so it's a relief that you all found it enjoyable. This said I'm going to start now with TIME WITH REVIEWS!**

**novaking2832: Nothing does, that's one of the things that always give us more stisfaction. When they underestimate us... nothing beats the feeling to see their dissapointed face. XD Thanks for reviewing.**

**paradoxsteel: Is that or the death I believe... I'll let you see it for yourself. now you don't have to way any longer. I hope you like this one.**

**RionaCremisi: I'm glad yo liked it that much. They really had a good time before everything happened. You sure don't see Norman dancing. I know for experience that this kind of people are the ones who are really good at everything when they put their mind on it. And if her wife dragged him to it, he should be good. The way you're laughing at him is just because you're imagining him in the weirdest way possible. Imagine him with just a tux and her wife in a nice dress dancing something else than a tangl¡o, and it will be more convincing hahaha.**  
**Yep it's beeen more than a year since I started, but don't worry in two months you'll have followed the story for more thatn a year too. Thanks for your review and I hope you like this one.**

**12courtney12: I'm glad you like it. You and your psychic mind... will never cease to amaze me. But well thanks for your review and I hope you love this one.**

**Valerie: It wasn't the climx, but rather one of the most important chapters in this one. If you don't like cliffhangers, you've come to the wrong story. I hope you're not dead already and you can read this one. I know I should have done that, but I had tests for that day so it was imposssible. Thanks for your review and I hope you like this one too.**

**comisure: Yes he was so close... I'm not sure this is the evilest, but you can think what you want XD. I'm glad you loved it so much. Thanks for reviewing.**

**blueshadowyshipper: Yeah that was epic, or at least I tried. Yeah he was just "teaching" her how to dance, nothing else XD. They'll try for sure and yes he gets injred a lot, but from now on maybe he won't be the only one. Thanks for your kind review.**

**Magnolia Dragon: I'm happy you like the story so far. Well the awkwardness in that one was something that I liked and this one... it's my favourite too. Thank you**

**GUEST: Okay, I won't reject it anymore... but you really like that I am a master at cliffhangers? You'll have to suffer more this way... THanks a lot!**

**Lazzanator: I'm happy you love it... the next chapter is right now!**

**GUEST 2: I'm very happy you like it ¡. And you seem that you're lucky because it's Saturday today... so you can read it! Thanks for the review!**

**So that's all for today in ****TIME WITH REVIEWS. that was very long. Way longer than any chapter before this one, but that's makes me very happy. That aside and before I leave you all with the aftermath of this battle... I'll let LC5 to get some fresh air and do the disclaimer...**

**YOOOOOOO! LC5 is here... Rubyspe finally let me out of the basement to edit this, I'VE BEEN IN THERE FOR WEEKS, he ain't letting me out of this building, which is somewhere in Colorado.**

**DISCLAIMER: If one reads this, someone send a SWAT team to Colorado and - OW, PLEASE, QUIT HITTING ME WITH THAT- OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW, just put away the minigun and we can talk about this and- OWWWWWW X(. We do not own Pokemon.**

**READ and ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 30: Those endless waiting times**

Sapphire's POV

-What happened here Sapph?- asked Yellow with concern in her voice.

-I was paralyzed by the grunts- I said- Rub was with me then…

-We have to find him- said Green seriously- right now!

-Wait Green, he's not an enemy… he protected me- I said.

-I know Sapph, but- he started- look at this.

I was able to look at what he had in his hands. It was a part of Rub's tux. Then I looked at the place he was standing all the fight, not moving an inch and I saw the same.

Just on the place had been standing until a minute ago on the floor was a not so small pool of dark red and fresh blood. Rub's fresh blood.

-In which direction did he run to, Sapph?- asked Red then clearly concerned.

-H-he went in…- I couldn't think straight then, my mind replaying back and forth the scene in which the explosion sent him flying backwards until he hit the fountain- in that… direction- I said finally answering the question.

-Hey, Emerald's calling- said Crystal from behind.

-Put him on speaker mode- said Green then.

-Sure- answered Crystal- Emerald?

-Guys I just saw Rub running like crazy across the battlefields- he said- What the hell happened there?

-There's no time for that now… did you see where he was directed too?- asked then Green.

-We are trying to follow him as fast as we can, but come to the living area- said Emerald, fatigue visible in his voice.

-We will have to search him, I don't see him anymore- said Silver- and he didn't seem to be okay.

-We're on our way, look for him, and tell us when you find him- said Red, then the others now running towards the apartment's sector.

As I heard this, my fear returned. He had been injured, and this time it had been only because he was with me. Those grunts wanted me, but had to get rid of him first. What they had never expected, and neither did I, was that Rub would be strong enough to beat them in his state.

Mixed images of him being enveloped in the fire and flying away, of the Contest's hall falling to the ground and the ones with Ruby falling out of Pilo invaded my mind. After those came his scared face, his hurt eyes and crying eyes looking down at me before he ran away from the place leaving me completely alone and paralyzed.

-Sapph… Sapphire! SAPPHIRE!-yelled Blue getting me out of my horrible thoughts- We have to get going!

-Huh?- I looked up with teary eyes- Yeah! We have to… what?

In that instant a white light appeared in front of me and a pokemon appeared in front of me. Said pokemon was a Kirlia, Ruru in fact, with both horns glowing strongly while she was panting a lot. She looked straight at me and levitated slowly towards me. She then looked at me pleadingly and took out her hand for me to grab. I've never seen more worry in a pokemon's eyes, so that could only mean one thing. She wanted me to go with her trainer, to help her trainer.

I didn't even think when I grabbed the hand that most probably would take me to the boy who had protected me and got hurt just to do that. To the boy that had fled scared of something I had done to him. To the boy that was losing a great amount of blood and the boy I wanted to help with all my soul.

-Go to find him, Ruru will take me there before you guys- I told them, my voice shaking a little- Hurry up, I'll warn you and try to help him while you arrive.

-Here, take Ditty with you- offered Blue and I grabbed her pokemon quickly before she started running too, while I was enveloped in a white light.

As soon as the light disappeared I noticed that I was in the apartment's section of the Academy. I looked around only to recognize the place very clearly. I was very near to Rub's apartment. I then noticed that the hand that I was holding went almost limp and I saw Ruru faint at that very same moment. I took her in my arms when I looked around searching for the boy that we were all searching for. I only could see in the darkness due to my developed sight sense, but still it was difficult.

Then suddenly I saw him and I ran to him as fast as my dress allowed me. It was just a figure lying on the ground in front of someone's apartment door, an open pokeball a feet from him. As I got closer I saw that it was Rub's apartment.

-Ditty tell them to come. I don't care how, just make them come quickly!- I said leaving Ditty and Ruru on the floor- Rub! Are you okay?

Of course he wasn't. As I got closer and closer I saw him lying on his stomach in the middle of the entrance path. He had his left arm below him and his head turned to his right side. When I finally arrived I couldn't see him move anything, I couldn't even hear his breath! With that I kneeled besides him.

-Rub! Rub c'mon, say something!- I said shaking him gently at first, tears ready to fall from my eyes. I wanted him to move, to make a noise, ANYTHING that would allow me to see that he was alive- RUB C'MON! DO SOMETHING! RUB!

But I got no reaction from him. I then took his right arm and checked his pulse. At first I found nothing and terror filled my mind, some tears already falling down my face. Then I suddenly noticed that he had a pulse, much to my joy and happiness. His pulse though was very weak. At that I grabbed the pokeball and returned the fainted pokemon, thanking her and the heavens above that Rub was still alive.

I then turned to him and I did something I would remember my whole life. I just rolled him until his front was facing me and the sight was almost terrifying. The front of his tux was nothing more than shreds, but what surprised me more was what the shadow of the sun he used at first, and then the darkness had prevented me to see.

His left side was just a bloody mess. His left arm, left shoulder and left side of the ribcage was clearly burnt by the explosion, but if that wasn't enough a lot of blood was dripping from the numerous cuts and bruises he had. The one that was bleeding the most was a gash that went from his shoulder to almost the elbow, drenching his clothes and making a noticeable pool on the floor. That arm was also bent in a way that it wasn't supposed to, the bone clearly fractured under that burnt skin. He probably had shielded his face with that arm, because aside from two bruises his head seemed completely fine. The hat had been broken in some parts, but it was still at the same place as always. Just over his, now closed, eyes.

-Ditty turn into a key for me- I said and she complied, and I went inside his apartment.

I didn't want to leave him alone, but I had to do something to stop the pool of blood to increase its size. I quickly grabbed all the towels he had in the bathroom and went outside. I lifted him as gently as I could and I positioned him on one of the largest towels. Much to my dismay as just I turned my back on it to grab an small one and turn back to see him, said towel was already beginning to be wet of his blood.

Trying to keep my tears inside my eyes, I checked his pulse once again and when I was sure that he was still alive I got a smaller towel and wrapped it around his left arm. I tried to make his arm get a good pose, in my opinion, when I wrapped yet another one around his arm, in an attempt to stop some of the bleedings he had.

-Sapphire!- I heard then Emerald's voice coming from behind me, but I never turned my eyes from the work I had between my hands.

I had a wet towel in my hands and I trying to clean his side's bruises and burns, but it was a task difficult to do when your hands are shaking due to pure fear.

-Sapphire, how is he?- said Emerald from my side, when he arrived along with Silver.

-I don't know… he's bleeding a lot- I said, my voice cracking, but I refused to cry. I had to be strong now, not a burden.

-Send Mantine out Emerald- I heard Silver then, calm but also worry in his commands- you go with my Honchkrow to the hospital. Sapphire bring Rub there, explain them everything. You're the one who knows it the best, don't you?

-Y-yeah- I said when Emerald sent his pokemon out.

-Then let's go, we don't have much time to lose- said Emerald.

Then with their help we were able to put him on Emerald's Mantine and I sat with his head on my lap making sure he wouldn't fall. I heard Emerald tell both Mantine and Honchkrow to speed up, but I couldn't hear him well enough. I was focused on the boy in my arms, trying to clear the dirt from his emotionless face. I was checking his pulse every now and then, and each time I found his pulse was getting weaker.

-We're here Sapph!- said Emerald when after what seemed like an eternity we arrived at the Hospital.

It was peaceful in there, until we both entered through the door carrying the boy between the two of us. As soon as we entered the receptionist's eyes widened at seeing us. I recognized her to be the same that had lead me to Rub's room a week before. When she saw what we were carrying though, she pushed a button and came to us quickly.

-What happened?- she asking turning her attention to Rub. He was still wrapped in the huge towel I had found earlier, but the towels around his arm had a great stain of blood.

-He was attacked by an Egg bomb!- I said as I saw a doctor come out of the doors behind the receptionist desk,- He is alive, but has lost a lot… Of blood! A-and his pulse is weak. Please help him.

-Bring an stretcher, quick! Prepare the Intensive Care room 3!- told the doctor the receptionist and a nurse that had gotten out a little later than him- Do you know what type of blood is he?

I then looked at Emerald and by the looks on his face, he didn't have a clue. The same as me, but he came up with something.

-We don't know, but he was brought here last week, on Sunday's events- he said as a nurse was coming with an stretcher- you should find it there.

-Good, could you help me put him on? – he asked and we nodded. After we were able to do that he took a quick look under the towels- Search for this boy's type of blood, he was here last week. And prepare as many bags as you can!- he told the receptionist- We're going, hurry up!

-Sure- said the receptionist, he then turned towards us- I need information about him, and I have some questions.

I then looked towards her. I knew she was right and that would speed up her work, but I didn't want to leave Rub alone. I wanted to make sure he was going to be okay. I owed him that much.

-Go with Rub, Sapphire- said Emerald with a thumbsup- I'll handle things here.

-Thanks- and I ran as fast as I could until I was running behind the doctor and the stretcher.

It was not that far, but time was passing so slowly. Then we arrived at the IC room and when I was about to enter, a nurse turned to see me.

-I'm sorry, but you can't enter, this area is for emergencies. The doctor needs to be concentrated- she said.

-You won't even notice me being there-I pleaded- I swear!

-No can do Sapphire…- she said and my tears were almost going to fall down again- This doctor is one of the best here. He will take good care of him, don't worry.

-Just… save him, please- I pleaded seeing that it was impossible that they let me enter.

-I promise… the boy will be okay- she said- and when he wakes up I'm sure that he wouldn't want to see you with those afraid eyes. We will take good care of him. Have a seat in those chairs over there, we will tell you when we've got news.

And with that and a reassuring smile, she went inside and the red light over the door went on. I just slumped down where I was. I didn't want to move an inch from where I was so I just sat down and rested my back on the wall across the door. I just hugged my legs to my chest resisting my urges to cry. Her last speech had turned a switch in my mind, like something made sense. It reminded me of three of the last times I talked with Rub before he… was attacked.

_-I understand what you mean…- I said understanding his point- but what about the other looks?_

_-The other hurt much more- he said- they come from people who doesn't care at all about you. They look at you like they're not seeing you. You don't matter at all and they would live normally if you were never born. Receiving those looks from someone who has never talked to you is something, but receiving them from people that are in your normal everyday life in the school, town or anything like that… is something I'd rather live without_

_-Is there any kind of look worse than that?- I asked then, I liked this philosophical part of him. I had read somewhere that the eyes are the doors to the soul and believed it instantly, now I was just learning some more things about it and about Rub's life- seems like the worst thing to happen._

_-Ye… Yes there are worse looks than those- he said sighing._

_-What kind of look are those?- I asked- It can't be anything worse than the ones you talked about._

_Then I saw his face change for a second. The mask was there again, and his eyes showed such a great sorrow that it seemed almost unbearable. To imagine a look worse than the ones he seemed very difficult, but his face assured me that he had seen looks worse directed at him. This was confirmed when he spoke afterwards._

_-Let's just stop talking about things that could spoil this night okay?- he said with a great fake smile- let's just have fun for now._

This was just before we entered, when he received some jealous and angry looks from other people. When he said what he didn't mind them that much.

_-But no one moved a finger for me- Rub said - They were horrified about what they had seen, but not of the pokemon. I was their monster. A ten year old boy beating that beast? They were more scared of me than the pokemon itself, so they just called me monster and left me to die in that park. If it wasn't for Ruru… I wouldn't be here talking to you today. I tried to think what I had done wrong, but I only found one thing: I battled. I know it wasn't my fault, and they're the ones to blame, but I was just 10! I never wanted to experience that again, so from that day on, I completely hated my battling self and battles all the same. That's why I always refuse to battle._

That was when he was telling me his story, how he battled some pokemon and was left to die by the people living in there. Just before the Egg Bomb hurt him.

_-T-those eyes…_

Those were the words that escaped his lips just before he ran away.

_-I promise… the boy will be okay- she said- and when he wakes up I'm sure that he wouldn't want to see you with those afraid eyes. We will take good care of him. Have a seat in those chair over there, we will tell you when we've got news._

That was what the nurse had said to me before she entered. Oh Arceus… So that's why he got scared to see my face before. I was scared to death when the Salamence approached me and I was entirely paralyzed. He must've thought that I was scared of him and that I was going to leave him die like those people did!

I had to tell him, that I wasn't scared of him. That it was the Salamence, the very same one that killed Ruby on that horrible night, the one who scared me. Not him. He saved me! I had to tell him that I was eternally grateful for what he did! I had to tell him that I liked him… a lot… maybe even… loved him!

But for that to happen he had to be okay and as I thought this the image of his burnt skin, dripping with blood entered my mind again. It was horrible, so much blood!

-Sapphire- said Emerald's voice from the corridor running towards me- What are you doing here?

-They won't let me inside…- I told him with my face between my legs.

-He will be okay, you know?- said Emerald with a reassuring smile.

-And how would you know that?- I asked almost sobbing, I hugged my legs harder towards my chest.

-I don't know, but you have to believe- he said- He's on good hands, everything will be okay.

That wasn't able to cheer up. I was feeling guilty. They said it, they wanted me, and Rub got in the way, AFTER being critically injured. I didn't know why they wanted me, but I didn't actually care. All I wanted is the boy to be okay.

-He's the only one able to do it, huh?- said Emerald looking at the red light.

-Huh?

-Cheering you up, I mean. It was the same with Ruby. We all encouraged you, but two words from him and you were back into your determined self. The same happens with him-he said- I'm kinda jealous…

-What do you mean?

-You're my friend Sapphire, and I want to see you happy. But I'm very bad with words- he said- I couldn't help Crystal when she was sad back in that prison- he sighed at that- And I haven't improved through the years. He, in the other hand, almost always know what to say to encourage anyone.

-I'm not good either with words… I don't know what to say or to do- I said trying to cheer him up, ironic huh?- but you try and I try… That's what matters- I sighed- I just hope he will be okay.

-I hope so too- he said smiling weakly- Even all his, not so normal, peculiarities… - he chuckled at that- he's a great friend. It's been the best surprise of the year, undoubtedly.

-That's for su-sure- I said still fighting my tears back, he sure was more than just a friend to me.

An awkward silence came down us as Emerald sat down in front of me, just besides the door.

-Can you tell me what happened?- he asked then.

-We were outside having a walk while… talking- he hadn't ended his story- then he was just... j-just… blown away from where he was- don't cry Sapphire, you have to be strong for him. Rub deserves that much- A-an Egg bomb attack… snif… sent him flying away.

-Just like that?- he asked and I nodded.

-Then I was paralyzed by those grunts and when they sent their Sa… pokemon to take me- I said relieving the moment with a sad smile- Rub then stood in front of me and protected me. Because he had used Popo's Sunny day and all I could see was the shadow of his back, I didn't know that he was… that hurt- I said clenching my fists due to a wave of impotence as the picture of his burnt torso replayed again and again- so damn hurt…

-Was he strong?- he asked then, he was trying to take my mind of my worries and focus on something else. A good move, but it wasn't working sadly.

-He wasn't strong… he's a monster at battling. Wait… not a monster- I said, I hated this word- a master. I really wouldn't have done a better job, and I don't really think that any of us would. He was against the double of pokemon, but he used impressive strategies to fight, he then turned them against each other and finally scared the last one winning the match.

-But he said he was weak- said Emerald surprised.

-If he was weak… I wouldn't be here- I said, fighting back my tears again- And he would be dead.

-Do not say that word, he will survive!- he said then- He will come out of here and in some days he'll be as good as new.

-You can't promise me that- I said muffling my words with my knees.

-But, Sapph…

-Sapphire! Emerald!- I heard then from the other side of the corridor. I looked at them to see the other 7 people walking towards us. It was for just a moment though, because I hugged my knees and buried my face between my legs.

-Rub is inside- said Emerald- It's been 20 minutes since I arrived and almost half an hour since they brought him in. They said that they would tell his condition when they can, but they haven't said anything yet.

-Was he that bad?- asked Gold quite worried.

\- That bad? No! It was worse… You didn't get to see his body, his left side…- I almost shouted in the same position, I could hardly contain my tears- that wasn't skin anymore! It was just blood! Just fucking blood slipping out of him!

My outburst made all of them silent for a minute until I heard steps in my way. I lifted my face to see who was approaching only to meet another pair of blue, worried eyes. Blue was just able to kneel besides me and put her hand on my shoulder before I launched myself to hug her. And there, in front of everyone, my fear, worry, impotence and sadness exploded in the sea of tears I'd been accumulating.

Marchie's POV

-WHAT?- I was beyond furious- WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU FAILED?

-I'm sorry master, but things didn't go according to the plan- Mike said, clearly scared.

-WHAT DO YOU MEAN THINGS DIDN'T GO ACCORDING TO PLAN?- those two executives just stood there, with their head low-WHAT FAILED?

-We managed to find Sapphire and another guy alone by surprise, but…

-SHUT UP!- I said- I don't need your version, give me my pokemon back.

He just got one pokeball from his back and threw it to me. I let my trusty Salamence out and I was impressed at how hurt he was. I took a deep breath before I placed my hand above his head then and I closed my eyes.

As soon as I did that images flowed into my brain. The images my pokemon saw from inside his pokeball at first, in which I saw Matt attacking directly that boy and Sapphire be paralyzed in place. After that I saw a white light and I knew that my pokemon had been released. I saw Sapphire's terrified face before I felt myself be enveloped in ice. After that and much to my surprise I saw the boy pose in front of her and after some seconds the battle started.

The battle had been hectic and I was more than impressed that only a boy, even in his condition, had been able to keep up, at first, and then get on the offensive. A while has happened since I saw a battle of that caliber performed by one other than a Dexholder, but his style was very different from them all. I became so mad when I saw the way he could them against each other, that I had to keep my temper to hurt Matt, very badly. HE HAD THE GOLDEN RANK! HE WASN'T A NOVICE!

My anger only increased when I saw the rest of the battle. A young boy had wiped the floor with my, supposed, right hand and his brother. Not only that, but he had made them look like fools! At the end Mike made the good choice for them, but it wasn't enough! They had failed me again….

With that I opened my eyes again, capturing my dragon again. I looked at them and I could see fear creep up in their faces again.

-You're dismissed for now…- I said keeping my urges to hurt them very badly- I'll call you later with your next orders… or punishments.

-Su-sure master- they said and got out of the room as fast as they could.

I just stood there waiting for them to leave. I looked at my right to look at that painting I like so much. A giant blue fish riding the waves, and a red dinosaur-like monster making a volcano erupt. Why every time I get close to my dream a group of boys appear to push it away?

Blue's POV

As soon as I touched her, she turned and hugged me tightly. I soon felt her muffled cries and sobs. I immediately hugged her back. I just had seen the pool of blood Rub had left next to the fountain and the one he left in front of his apartment… and there was quite a lot of it. I looked around to see Emerald talk quietly with Crystal and Gold while the others just sat down, their backs on the wall.

Green sat down beside me, while Red and Yellow sat next to him. Gold, Silver, and Crystal just sat next to Emerald then. Very few words were heard then, and even when Sapphire stopped to cry, she just hugged her knees once more and kept glancing on the door in front of her.

After a while Red, Green, and Silver offered to bring us some coffee which everyone accepted. The coffee was long gone when Green had to attend Mr. Fuji's, the Academy's principal, call. It had passed almost an hour since we arrived and Sapphire had spoken a very few words. She was almost crying again when she talked to me.

-He was explaining something about his past when this happened- she told me then, but I felt Green's arm around my neck to tense a bit at that. He too, was listening- And I know why he ran away.

-What's the reason?- I asked in a whisper.

-He was scared that he would've scared me with his way to battle- she said some tears falling again- like… snif… it had happened to him in the past. That's the reason he hates his battling self and the reason he left me there. I was scared of something when I was paralyzed, but I wasn't scared of him. He… is my savior.

-Then you'll have to make things clear to him when he wakes up- I said forcing an smile.

-But what if he…

-Don't think like that… we have to stay positive- I said- he's strong.

-I hope so… - she said.

-He still has to give some real explanations to us- said Green- and he won't get away without it.

-What…- Sapphire started, but I cut her off.

-Don't be mad with this serious guy… it's his way to say that Rub will be okay- I explained- but he's too proud to show his worry.

-You say whatever you want- said Green looking away and I saw Sapphire smile a little at that.

-You really have to show a little more your feelings Green- said then Red whose worry was really visible- It won't hurt.

-Says the densest guy on the planet- was Gold's voice this time.

With that a roar of laughs would happen… if it was just two hours ago. I could hear some faint chuckles, and see some weak smiles, but they lasted for a short period of time. No one was in the mood to laugh, not when one of our friends was in a critical condition.

Almost another 10 minutes passed until Sapphire stood up. I looked towards the door to see that the red light had gone off. Then suddenly the doctor came out of the door. He seemed surprised to see us on the corridor, but he made no comment about that. We all held our breath then.

-Your friend will be fine- he said with a smile.

-T-thank Ar…ceus- said Sapphire crying again. I also felt Green put her arm around me then.

-Your friend will be fine, but he's unconscious and I believe that he will most likely be like that until tomorrow at night or something like that.

-How so?- asked Yellow- You said that he is okay.

-Your friend lost a lot of blood before he came here, we used almost 5 blood bags, and we'll continue to check his flow regularly- he answered- He was very near death only due to the blood loss. The idea of enveloping his left arm in those towels was a great help. Some of the minor cuts had stopped bleeding by the time I opened the towels, luckily.

-You did great Sapphire- I said to her reassuringly, she just nodded with a weak, but proud smile.

-However, as you know… that's not the only injury he got. I had to sew a long gash he had on his left arm and some smaller ones. His left arm and torso was badly burnt too with almost all the burns nearing the 2nd grade of burn. In the area beneath his arm, though, his burns are more severe, reaching the third grade.

-What does that mean?- asked Emerald.

-Right now it means that this area is extremely sensible to anything. It's an easy place to get infections and it will cause him way more pain than the others. There's also a possibility that the burns would leave a mark there, but with accurate attention, it won't happen- he answered- As you probably saw, his left arm is broken too. His humerus has been completely fractured. He should be immobilized immediately, but the burnt skin, the cuts, and that long gash made it impossible, so we'll have to wait until those things heal before we apply any sort of cast on his arm to immobilize it.

-Thanks for everything doctor…- said Crystal then.

-I'm not finished- he said- those were hard to treat, but at the very end we found something as dangerous for him as the blood loss. We made the final examination when we found that he had a great bruise in his back. The first X-rays told us that he had two broken ribs and that they could be piercing his left lung- he said and I heard a general gasp- The second and more accurate ones, finally told us that those broken ribs weren't going to puncture them. He will have some trouble breathing and mostly coughing for some time, but aside from that… give him two weeks in the hospital and he'll be just a boy who fractured two ribs and his arm riding a motorbike.

-Again… thanks for everything doctor- Yellow said now.

-Can we go see him?- asked Sapphire.

-They're bringing him to his room right now- he said- ask in reception for the room number. Although I have to ask you to let him sleep as much as he needs. He's just dodged it by a not so great margin… Maybe ten minutes more and the blood in his system wouldn't have been enough to keep him alive.

-Okay doctor… thanks for everything- said Sapphire as she ran to the counter as fast as she physically could.

When we arrived at the counter she was already waiting for us at the elevator's door. We followed her inside and she clicked the button for the 3rd floor. We just waited until the door opened again and we saw a nurse getting out of a room. She just looked at us and spoke to Sapphire.

-We kept our promise- she said smiling and she opened the door letting us inside.

Then we all entered, but were reluctant to approach the unconscious boy. He wasn't wearing nothing in his upper body, but with all the bandages he had it wasn't really necessary. Only his right arm and shoulder was visible. The part of his left arm was more bandaged that the others and it was also strapped to his torso. He had a oxygen mask in his face, but on his head his hat stood like always. He had an IV tube in his right arm attached to a bag of blood. His face was a little pale in comparison from the last time we saw him, but I believe that it had been much worse than that.

We all could see the his chest rise and fall a little, meaning that he was breathing almost normally. Sapphire then approached him. She grabbed his right hand and after that she checked his pulse. We all knew that he was alive, but I believe that she needed to feel it for herself. She just looked at his face and spoke some words.

-His pulse is stronger that before- she said clearly relieved- Way stronger than when I found him.

-That's good- said Yellow.

-Thank Arceus…- was Emerald's voice now.

Everyone was relieved. Sapphire just took a seat in front of the sleeping boy while the others watched the scene quite captivated. It was quite the sight to see Sapphire so fragile. To see the normal, will powered and cheerful self turned to a fragile, worried one was something unusual. I guess that she got the bad luck to like boys that are born to be hurt physically whenever she gets involved. A bad luck indeed.

-So what do we do now?- asked Silver.

-We should go home and come back tomorrow- said Green- The doctor said that he would most likely sleep through the day.

-We'll come back tomorrow after breakfast then- said Red- I believe that they allow people to visit after 10 o'clock.

-I'm not going anywhere- said Sapphire in a determined voice.

-Sapphire, I know how you feel, but he won't wake up before we come back- I said- plus you need to sleep.

-I'll be just fine- she said.

-Sapphire, we'll come back tomorrow as soon as we can- I said.

-You don't understand!- she said raising her voice a little- Rub was hurt because he was with me and even after he got injured, he protected me from those grunts. I deserve him that much. If it wasn't for him, I would be in the organization's hands.

-That's true, but…

-And I have that misunderstanding to fix. As soon as he wakes up I have to make everything right- she said- So I'm staying.

-There's no way you'll change your mind, is it?- asked Crystal with a smile.

-Nope…- she said showing us her determined fangy grin.

-Then I and Emerald will stay with you until tomorrow. I have a feeling that he wants to make sure his newest friend is okay- she said with a sly smile.

-Somebody has to keep you company- said Emerald, why are boys so reluctant to show their emotions?- Maybe we'll sleep a little, but we'll make you company.

-We'll come after breakfast to change your turn then- said Silver- Until then, good night.

-Thanks guys…. You're the best!- said Sapphire.

-C'mon tell us something we don't know- I said earning a round of chuckles from everyone- Good night then.

And with that, the 6 remaining persons we to have our deserved hours of sleep. We had an early start to visit our injured friend.

Crystal's POV

All the others had already left twenty minutes before. We haven't said much, but the atmosphere was a lot calmer than before. Just now, Emerald had left to search for a deck of cards to spend some time playing a little. Sapphire was by my side looking intently at the boy sleeping in front of us. She had left his hand a moment ago to cover him with the covers. Right after that she grabbed it again.

-How are you feeling Sapph?- I asked her.

-I'm better- she said forcing an smile- A lot better than before, that's for sure. I was so worried when Green showed me his blood stained clothes, and when I found him… Thank Arceus the doctors could save him.

-That's probably thanks to you… you heard what he said. Maybe some minutes more…

-Don't talk about it, please…- she pleaded- I have my mind full enough of pictures of his limp and hurt body. I don't really need more.

-I'm sorry- I said- I have a doubt though… why is he wearing his hat now? It's not injured, is it?

-I don't know.

-We could take it off…- I said- and see it once and for all.

-We could, but I won't do it- she said surprising me.

-Why? You were very curious about it too- I asked her.

-I know… I still am- she said- but before we were attacked we were talking. More accurately, he was talking. He was explaining me his past and the reason he hates battles for. His explanation was something that I could've never guessed. I learnt then that this boy has suffered much more that what we though.

-What did he tell you?- I asked.

\- I'll leave the details for him, because he never finished his story- she said- he was interrupted by those grunts.

-Okay, but what does that has to do with his hat?- I asked.

-It's just a guess, but he really makes it very sure that no one is able to see what's under it- she said- just like he did with his past. His past was something that it was extremely painful for him. I'm guessing that his hat it's just the same, so I'll let him be the one to decide when he takes it out.

-You know that maybe we could be exaggerating a little?- I said- I mean he could just be comfortable with it or just don't like his actual hairstyle.

-Maybe… but I don't really want to take a chance- I said.

-Okay…- I said- you said that he was very strong, huh? Stronger than any of us?

-I don't really know… maybe he's even better, maybe a little behind- she said surprising me-We would have to battle him to know for sure.

-Aren't you exaggerating a little?- she said.

-Not at all. I still can't believe some of the plans he used to fool them- she said- You said that he was so superior when he competes in contests, don't you?

-Yeah, he really is… is like he was two steps in front of everyone- I said.

-Just like when he battled. He always came with something, like he had been planning it all along- she said- and his glare… you can't even compare the power emanating from him when he battled. It was like an aura of serenity and power surrounded him. So confident in himself even if he was losing, so confident in every single one of his commands

-This guy sure is full of surprises, huh?- I said and she nodded with a sad smile- I see you admire him a lot.

-Yeah- she said, her cheeks turning a shade of crimson again- he's done so much for me. I wish he was awake already and I could explain everything to him.

-I'm sure that you'll be able to…- I said.

-So how it went for you?-she asked- the ball I mean. I saw that you were having fun with Gold.

-Just the same with you and Rub- I teased, but I soon knew that I had screwed up. Her face fell again and she squeezed his hand a little harder while looking at his masked face- I'm sorry…

-Don't be. I had a good time…- she said- And I think he did too.

-I'm sure of it, I would've never thought we would have such a good time at something like a ball- I spoke then.

-Yeah, but we did- she said- So… how was your night with Gold?

-It was- I said not looking at her, temperature rising in my face- good.

-Not enough… did you two kiss or not?- she said flashing a sly smile towards me before he turned to look at the boy.

-Erm… well…

-Did you or not?- she asked again.

-Ye-yeah… we did- I said- It was after you left with Rub.

-So how was it?- she asked.

-I had imagined it differently- I explained- I had always imagined something more romantic, like going for a walk and have it there without everyone looking. The thing is, it wasn't like that.

-What did Gold do?- she looked at me curiously without letting his hand go.

-He shouted gaining everyone's attention and when he got it…- I explained- He grabbed my hand, made me spin… and kissed me in front of everyone!

-That sounds like something like Gold would do- she chuckled.

-Yeah- I said my cheeks remaining as red as they could possibly be.

-But you're excited don't you?- she said- I'm very happy for you. You wanted it to happen tonight and it did, in Gold's way, but it did. He wouldn't be Gold if he didn't act at least a little crazy.

-Yeah, you're right about that- I said relieving the moment in my brain- It was nothing like I had expected it to be… but it was great. You don't have to worry, though, I think you have a fair shot with Rub too, it won't be long until you two do the same.

-I-I hope so- she said and I put a hand around her shoulders in a attempt to cheer her up.

-Hey I've got the cards…- said Emerald entering and closing the door- What were you all talking about?

-Nothing, nothing… what are playing?- I asked my brother figure.

**Sunday 3th of November (7:40 p.m)**

Blue's POV

-Okay, okay… I'll come back later- I said before closing the door, leaving Sapphire inside again…

-Everything's okay, Blue?- asked Yellow, who had come back after he was in the hospital all the morning.

-No it's not… Sapphire has been all day inside Rub's room, waiting for him to wake up- I said.

-Has she eaten anything?- she asked and I shook my head in denial.

-She doesn't want to be out, fearing that Rub will wake up while she is not there- I said- She hasn't got anything to eat since yesterday.

-But I left some things for her to eat in the morning…- she said quite concerned.

-I know, but she doesn't want to eat, she says she's fine, but she's not- I say- She hasn't got anything to sleep either and I know she must be feeling very tired, but…

-But she's too stubborn- said our blonde friend.

-Yeah… I hope Rub wakes up soon, but he could be asleep until tomorrow morning or midday, instead of today- I said- I'm worried about Sapphire.

-Me too…- she said.

With that we headed to the cafeteria, and we got one coffee each. We went to the table where Red, Gold, and Silver were sitting and having something quick to eat. Crystal, Emerald, and Green were just in line to grab something to eat themselves.

We talked about the task in hand when they arrived at the table. The agreement we reached is that Sapphire would be followed by, at least, two of us for the time being. It had been very clear that she was the Organization's aim the whole time, so that was the most reasonable course of action.

With that we all went to Rub's room and stayed there until it was 10 o'clock, the limit time to be there. With us, the hospital's staff made an exception allowing 3 people to stay the night again, but the other people would have to leave. This time, Green, myself, and obviously Sapphire, were the ones who were going to stay.

The doctors and nursed had come 5 times through the day to check his condition and once they had to change his bandages. That had been the only time Sapphire had gotten out of the room, only to wait outside without even go to have a bite, she just took off and went to the bathroom. That wasn't good. She had spent all the time before we were left alone yawning and almost falling asleep, but she refused to leave his side.

_-Sapphire, why don't you just accept that you're tired- said Emerald- We slept last night, but you didn't. You've been awake almost for 40 hours and you haven't got anything to eat! Rub will be here when you've rested up a little and eat something, he isn't going anywhere._

_-Shut up! If he's not going anywhere, it's because he's hurt!- she said clearly angry- And it's my fault!_

That's what happened whenever we made a comment in that matter. When we were the three of us, things never improved much. Sapphire was still the same, stubborn and unwilling to leave his side. That's what happened until it was near midnight when she couldn't handle all her stress and tiredness and fell asleep. She was still grabbing his hand like her life depended on it, and maybe it did.

-Help me bring her outside- I told Green- I'm bringing her home.

-I knew you would do that- said Green with a weak smile- I'll go with you… then I'll come back.

-Are you sure you want to be here alone?- I asked him then.

-I'll read something and sleep too- he said- don't worry at all.

-Thanks Green, you're the best- I said pecking his lips- then let's go. As much as she says she's okay… she too needs to rest.

Marchie's POV (between 5 p.m and 7 p.m.)

I had asked them to come again. It a while, a veeeery long while to calm down after their failure for me to gather myself up again. I was furious, very furious. And when I'm furious, I'm way more dangerous than 3 Matt's together. He just hurts anyone who crosses his path when he's furious, but I'm different. I think, make plans, set up my revenge in a profitable way for me. Be efficient, never do things just to do them, do them for a reason. That's one of my strongest beliefs.

And I had to think long and hard before I was able to know what to do with those two guys. I had finally found it. One had served me well for so many years and the other, even his constant brutality, had also been a good grunt. That's why I took my decision.

-You wanted to see us master?- asked Mike entering with Matt again after so many hours.

-Yeah… I've been thinking about all the things you've done for the organization and I've arrived to the conclusion… I'll give you a last chance- I said- You'll go execute the 4 phase of the plan as half of our grunts. Of course you two will be just after Sird, the highest rank of all our organization. Just below me.

-So Mike wasn't your right hand?- asked Matt.

-No, and he knew it… Sird has the Obsidian rank. He's above everyone on our organization- I said. My brother is like obsidian himself, has two different faces. He can be black or grey, but he's always dark- He's done a job like yours Mike, but even more difficult. He's been an spy and right now he's doing his part of the plan.

-One thing Ma-master… if we follow our previous plan, this means that nothing has changed- said Mike- but we don't have Sapphire. What are we going to do with that?

-As I said, you go follow your part of our plan- I said- I'll take care of this matters myself. And one thing… DON'T FAIL ME AGAIN!

-Yes master- they said and left the room.

I looked around then and I went to the shelf where my pokeballs always are. I looked at that single pokemon. That monstrous dragon, my Salamence. The pokemon that had found those two boys escaping so many years ago… The pokemon that had failed to retrieve them. The pokemon that killed Ruby.

-Professor Zager- I said and he stepped out of the shadow behind the door.

-You know that they'll most probably be captured, huh?

-I know, but you have to think that they'll be under Sird's command. He's the most powerful battler in our organization- I reasoned.

-But he's also ruthless… if he has to sacrifice a few grunts to achieve his goal, he'll do it without a second thought- he reasoned back.

-I know and Mike also knows that- I said- that will be their punishment.

-Being as usual I see- he chuckled- you punish them in a way that they are useful to us. And if they don't get caught, that will be their redemption.

-Exactly- I smirked.

-So what do you want me to do?- he asked.

-I want the extracting machine prepared in the minimum time possible- I said- We'll need it when we get back.

-I'll get to it just now- he said- You can count on me master.

-You've been the only one, with my brother, that has to still fail me…- I complimented- and you better keep it that way.

Ruby's POV

White… and black. That was the first thing I saw when my eyes opened a little. I turned my face to my left and I only saw the black sky out of the white window. Some stars could be seen as well as the moon from where I was. Where was I? A quick look around and that became clear, I was in the hospital. What I was doing there?

I tried to get up but I found that I couldn't move my left arm. It hurt a lot and I had it strapped around my torso. With that I plopped down on the bed and I felt a sharp pain go from my back to all my left side. I left a grunt escape a grunt of pain and it was then that I knew that I wasn't alone in the room.

-So you finally woke up?- I looked to my right only to see Green closing his book and pushing a button that was next to the bed- You should be careful.

-What happened to me?- I said bringing my right hand towards my head and sighed when I found my hat in its place.

-Are you sure that you don't remember?- he asked and suddenly images of what happened came to my mind.

I remembered everything. The ball, us having fun, me teaching Sa… Suddenly her scared face entered my mind. I also remembered that part. An explosion, the commands, the words… and finally her terrified face. That face I caused again. After that I only remember turning on my running shoes and getting out.

-How did I come here?- I asked Green when the door opened revealing to nurses.

-Well, it's good to see that you finally woke up- said a nurse. while the other told Green to get out of the room for a while- now Green we'll have to change his bandages again and then we'll have to make some tests to him. I have to ask you to wait outside now.

-Sure , no problem- said Green turning to me-We'll have this chat later when everyone comes here. Until then I won't ask anything and I won't answer anything either. I'm not the one who has to answer you.

I wasn't even able to answer him when he got out and closed the door. Then the doctors just came to me and started to unwrap my bandages revealing some of my hurt skin to show, I shivered when I felt that the air touched the flesh.

Green's POV

It had passed almost 4 hours since Rub had woken up. My PokeGear said that it was long past 10 o'clock in the morning. I had called Blue as soon as Rub had woken up and we had agreed that the girls would be here in less than an hour, somewhere around 11 o'clock. She said that she would deal with Sapphire and make sure she slept well enough as well as eat a proper meal. Last thing I know both Crystal and Yellow had come to her house to help her with Sapphire. Knowing her and by the way she acted just the day before, they would need at least 3 pairs of hands when she would wake up and try to run towards us as fast as her legs could run.

-Hey Green- said a cheerful voice coming from the corridor. My greatest rival and friend- What are you doing outside?

-Hey Red…- I said shaking his hand, I saw Gold and Emerald appear behind him- Rub is in getting his brain scanned right now. And the nurses are putting clean sheets in his bed. They were stained by his injures last night, so I had to wait here.

-So how is he?- asked Emerald- And where is Silver?

-He's okay, a little shaken up. Well and hurt, but we already know that- I said- Silver is talking to the Mr. Fuji, explaining why we're not going to the Academy today.

-That's maybe the only good thing we'll get out of this- said Gold- and it doesn't come even close.

-For once… you've said something clever- said Emerald- so where are the girls?

-Very funny Emerald- said Gold- Crys said something about going with Blue, Yellow and Sapphire at Blue's apartment.

-Yes they went there to wait Sapphire to wake up- I said- when she does they'll make her eat and they'll come here. She said something about eleven o'clock.

-Okay then- he said.

We talked for a while until Silver joined us again. I told them how he was when he woke up and what the doctors had told me after cleaning his injuries and changing his bandages. The doctors had told me that his injuries were starting to heal, but it would be a very slow improvement the one he would have to endure. The same that it had happened when he woke up, his broken ribs would be his major problem whenever he has to change position or even move. The impact had to be very strong to break two of his ribs, that was for sure.

After another while and a little past even the nurse came out of his room claiming that it was clean now and that we could enter again. Deciding it would be more comfortable for everyone that we waited for them inside we gladly took her offer. We played some games of cards and as the time was passing an uneasy feeling was increasing inside me. I looked around and for the looks I got from Gold I knew I wasn't the only one. He wasn't playing as always and he seemed distraught. I kept stealing glances at my PokeGear clock. 11:35, 11:52, 12:03…

As the time flew by I was feeling more and more uneasy every minute. It wasn't like Blue to arrive late, much less Crystal. I found myself looking at it at even shorter periods of time, it only passed two minutes every time I looked at it at best. It was 12:17 when I decided to text her.

"Blue is everything alright. You girls are late"

That was what I was typing in my phone when I received a phone call. The ID number made me sigh in relief.

-Hey Blue- I said- Are you girls coming?

-Yes, but we got a problem- she said and she seemed to be running- put me on speakers mode.

-You're right now- I said pulsing the button.

-We are going to meet you, but we've got a very bad problem- she said- A very, very huge problem.

-What's the matter, are you okay?- I asked her and I saw all of us make a concerned, but expecting face.

-I am okay. And Crystal and Yellow are too, but…- she said and the whispered something. I didn't like the sound of that.

-But what?-asked Emerald.

-Sapphire…- said Crystal grabbing the PokeGear now- She's been…

-What?

-Kidnapped- she ended- He kidnapped Sapphire!

-WHAT?- was the general shout inside the room.

-He got Sapphire… We couldn't do a thing to stop him- said Blue almost between sobs.

-But who is he?- asked and impatient Gold.

-He's…

WHAM!

Blue was never able to finish her sentence. The sound of something colliding with a door was heard behind us. We all turned to see the source of the sound and I was scared of what I saw. A boy with a white hat over his head and wearing a white hospital gown was grabbing a crutch with his right hand. Rub's dark red eyes were nothing like those normally kind and even shy orbs. The crutch in his hand was what had made the noise, because the other end of the crutch had gone through the bathroom's door. He looked at us before sighing and returning his normal gaze upon us.

-The one who captured her…- he said before surprising every single one in the room and on the other side of the phone- is Marchie.

* * *

**And closure! That's the end of the 30th chapter. I know, I'm very evil, but as you probably know... the serious shit starts now!**

**I'm quite happy to have finally reached this part of the story, but we're also reaching the end of it. Don't fear though, this stpry still will last for some chapters, like 7 or so (maybe more or maybe one less, just to be sure).**

**We've arrived with this chapter at the 30th one and I once said that thsi story would alst for 20 chapters or so... Not very accurate for my part XD but if you like this story that it's a good thing. Anyway next chapter I'm going to post all the data that thius story has by that time.**

**I don't have anything else to say aside from thanking all of you guys and the editor LC5 for editing this chapter.**

**PS: Now I've got to go and check on him. **

**Fuck, the guy has escaped! **

**And he stole my minigun! **

**Shit, shit! **

**He's behind me... PLEASE... HELP... ME!**

**REVIEW and STAY TUNNED!**


	31. Chapter 31: War declaration

**Hey everyone and welcome to the chapter number 31 of this fic.**

**I'm sorry it took that ong to update, but I had the exams'' period myself in this period and LC5 had lots of work to do too (the fact that the chapters are that long also affects his workload with editing this fic: there are a lot more mistakes to correct... you name it). I'm sorry, but be assured that we are wroking as hard as live lets us to write or edit this fic. I hope you understand.**

**GUEST 1: **Thanks ofr the opinion! And yes, you're right. I corrected it after you mentioned it. Thanks for that!

**12courtney12: **Last chapter was a bit of an aftermath, but it also opened the door to the climax. This one will go further than that. Thanks for the review.I hope you love it!

**smile all of your days: **There you have it. I hope it's not too late. I also hope you love it! Thanks for the review!

**Valerie: **Well yeah, you had too. But the wait is over. I hope you like this one! Thanks for the review!

**itsToxic:** You liked the blood? Well so did I XD. I won't say if someone will die, what kind of writer would I be, if I did?XD I'll jsut say that in this fic people are not unkillable. Everyone could be injured in a moment or killed in the right circumstances (people has died before in this fic, look at chapters 23 and 24). It's pokemon, but I try to make it a little more realistic than in the games, I tried to make this clear with Ruby's condition in this chapter. I don't know if this is brilliant, but I'm very happy you think so... Thanks for the review and I hope you like this one too.

**Sigmatic: **Well, I like you like RUby so much in this. He's my favourite in this story and also in the manga. He still hasn't overcome his fears, though, he just fought a battle against them. To eovercome someone's fears is a great issue in this story, and not only for him. I know that the Salamence that attacked Ruby and Sapphire in the manga is Zinnia's, but that was only shown in the 3rd chapter. I couldn't know when I started and even if I did... I had everything planned this way. I hope you can bare this... XD Thanks a lot!

**jamesdragonknight: **He already tried to, but he got interrupted so his intents to do it. Will he be able to? You'll have to stay tunned to see it. Thanks for the review!

**blueshadowyshipper: **I'm glad you're finding it interesting. It gets even better in this one in my opinion... You'll see their reactions, and I'm sure that you'll enjoy those moments. Thanks for the review!

**paradoxsteel: **That's an interesting guess, you'll know the answer in this one. Yes, he'll have to explain some things, let's see how he manages that. It really gets interesting, doesn't it? I hope you like this one as well!

**GUEST 2: **You would like that, wouldn't you. To see Ruby on a rampage and battling grunts everywhere... You'll have to wait and see... And I've got to say that I don't know if that's the best cliffhanger or not, but it really is one of the most evil one I've ever done. Thanks for the support!

**comisure: **It's like I explained in another one, it just opens the first door to the ending. You'll understand whe you read this one. And yes, they'll have to wait. I hope you love this one, thanks for the review.

**Queries: **I'm happy you love this, some people say that I'm going to slow with that. Everything has to be done in due time, if not it may seem rushed! Thanks for that, I hope you'll keep enjoyin the story!

**And that's the end for today... Wow, 12 reviews! NEW RECORD! If we mantain this rythm this story could achieve the 200 reviews, and that would be something that I would've never even imagined to happen, I never imagined that we would reach the 150, but we did. Thanks for that guys, you are also part of this story!**

**Before we start, I'll let LC5 give us his final thoughts as a token of gratitude for not killing me last time.**

**I AM LC5, and this chapter is approved by the NLBP, the National League of Banana People. I am very tired. I stood up until 3am playing games all night, and then I got around to proofreading this. GG.**

**DISCLAIMER: don't be a pickle. Also we do not own Pokemon, Pokemon Adventures, or Bob the Builder, no idea why I said that, I'm very tired. GG**

**Very interesting.**

**READ and ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 31: War declaration**

Sapphire's POV (10:10 a.m.)

_I was flying above the clouds. I was finally free."Happy birthday Sapphire". That was him, the boy that changed me. Ruby. I hugged him. _

_Suddenly the scene changed and I could see all the Dexholders talking outside a great building, the Contest's Hall. We were just talking until a boy with a white cap came out of it and we congratulated him. _

_Then the scene just changed yet again. I was walking alone with Rub by my side, he seemed to be talking, and I was listening intently at everything he was saying. That was until…_

_The scenarios began to change again and again. It was like I stood at the centre of a room with images playing at every direction I looked. I saw battles everywhere. A boy fighting a blue dragon in my left, myself battling some blue and red clothed people in the center and a shadow battling two people if I looked at my right._

_Finally those three visions disappeared. If I looked in front of me, I saw an scene I would always remember. I looked back after dodging a huge crack going to the building's direction. I started to run following it, but before I was able to, the place crumbled down in front of me. I then fell on my knees, only to see that I was flying again. I was flying again, but the scene in front of me made me forget it quickly. In front of me stood a bleeding boy trying to get up again. I tried to reach him, but I couldn't. Not before that blue dragon attacked again and he fell of my pokemon ordering my pokemon to keep going. I slumped down again, tears already falling from my eyes when the scenario changed again and I saw that I crouching over a boy who was lying on his stomach. I then just rolled him up and when I saw his torso I felt as scared as anyone could be. I shouted, so loud that I could hear an echo. It was the sound of my cry, but it also seemed a man's laugh._

_This had to be a nightmare and I wanted it to stop, right now. I was crying in my dream, looking at the boy in my arms losing more and more blood. Please, I want to wake up. Please… I want to…_

_-_Wake up- I sobbed when I my eyes shot open, tears falling from then.

It was just a nightmare. A longer and even more terrifying one, but just a nightmare. Seeing this I wiped my eyes and tried to calm down while covering myself with the bed sheets and trying to calm my heart which was beating frantically. Wait… bed? Sheets? Where was I? A quick look at my surroundings and that became very clear. I was in my room. But how? All I remembered was being by Rub's side all day.

With that I stood up. I realized that I wasn't wearing my dress anymore, but my pajamas. Setting that aside I opened my room's door towards the living room, where I could hear some conversation going on.

-And th-then… I said that I liked him- said Yellow- With this same words… but Red just answered: I like you too, you're very important to me.

-So he didn't understand?- said Crystal and Yellow shook her head.

-Yellow, Red is way denser than any of the others. You don't have to leave a doubt- said Blue- if you love him, then tell him like that. If not, he will misunderstand it completely. He's THAT dense.

-I'll try next time…- said Yellow when I saw Crystal lift her gaze and pale. She just tugged at Blue before signaling at me…

Yellow's POV

I had just finished talking when I saw Crys tug at Blue and point to my right. What I saw there almost scared me. I knew that sooner or later we would have to face this monster, but you always hope that it will be postponed a little longer. But there she was, with her arms folded and an angry glare in her face. She was showing one fang menacingly towards us while tapping her foot nervously.

-Hey Sapph!- said Blue, seemingly, as cheerful as ever- How are you feeling?

-Don't "hey Sapph" me!- she yelled angrily- What am I doing here! Who brought me here?

-It was me Sapph- said Blue- you just fell asleep next to his bed and I thought that it would be better if you slept in a comfortable bed rather than sleeping in that chair.

-You know what I told you!- she said- I wanted to be by his side. I needed to be by his side. What if he woke up and didn't see me there? He would think that I'm still scared of him!

-He won't think that Sapphire- I said- and even if he does, you'll make things right when you see him okay? I don't think he would've liked to see you in your state.

-What do you mean state?- she asked.

-You didn't sleep or eat anything for more than a day- said Blue then- I don't think he would appreciate that.

-Plus the doctors are doing a lot of tests on him since he woke up, so he…- started Crystal and I facepalmed.

-WHAT? He already woke up and you never told me anything?- she yelled furiously.

-Gold must be rubbing off on you Crys- said Blue while she just smiled ashamed- Yeah, he did. He's been up for almost 4 hours, but since he woke up, the nurses and doctors have been running tests on him. So you wouldn't have been able to speak with him either.

-What kind of tests? Is he okay?

-Yes, just the normal ones- I explained- they just want to be sure that he doesn't have anything else hurt or broken. And they needed him to be awake for some of them.

-Last time I talked with Green he was still with the doctors- explained Blue- but everything seemed to be fine.

-Then what are we waiting for?- asked Sapphire- Let's get going!

-Not so fast Sapphire – said Blue- First you'll eat a good meal, have a shower and put on some clean clothes…

-There's no time for that!- she yelled.

-Just do it or we'll be forced to tie you up…- said Crystal showing her Meganium's pokeball.

-Plus… I don't think that you would like Rub seeing you like you're now- I said.

-Okay… sure- she said- but I want to be done quick.

-Sure Sapphire you'll be able to see your boyfriend - teased Blue- when you finish those things.

After that she went towards the bathroom and took a shower. When she got out, she put her clothes on in a split second and she sat down on the table. She was eating like a beast devoured her prey. No manners, no delicacy. Just hunger and the urge to finish as fast as possible. Once she even had trouble to swallow the amount she put on her mouth. To the point that she needed a whole glass of water to do that. When she finished she wiped her face frantically and stood up.

-Done, now we can go- she said.

-Just wait a moment Sapph, just let us clean this things a bit and then we'll go- said Blue.

-I'm tired of waiting! I'm going now!- she said impatiently.

-Go with her Blue, and you too Yellow- said Crystal sympathetically- I'm going to clean these things a little and then I'll come- Blue was about to object when Crystal spoke again- I believe that everyone of us would be like this if Red, Green or Gold were in his place.

At that I stopped. It was true that I found Sapphire's behavior a little exaggerate since she knew that Rub was going to be okay, but… What would I do if Red was in his place? I didn't know the answer to that question. I would probably do a similar thing, more if he got hurt to defend me. I wouldn't want to leave his side either, if only to thank him as soon as he woke up. I then looked at Sapphire who showed a face of anguish, I truly felt sorry for her.

-It's true… I'm sorry Sapph- I said- we only wanted the best for you.

-Me too, but you have to say that you were being unreasonable- said Blue.

-I know… I just want to make everything clear again- said Sapphire with an embarrassed face- and thank him.

-Now that everything is clear again… go- said Crystal- I'll come in a minute.

I turned to leave then, but I saw that Sapphire had already gotten out of the apartment. I sighed and looking towards Blue who had a smile on her face, we just started to run in the same direction, trying to catch up to her. She noticed us approaching her and slowed herself a little, but she never stopped.

-It would really be faster if we rode your Tropius Sapphire- said Blue still running.

-Yes it would, but I left him at home- she said then- I forgot to grab my pokeballs.

-And how's that?- I asked her.

-I'm just too anxious I guess- she said.

I just smiled at her then and we continued our race towards the hospital. We were out of the Academy's area, like two minutes from the town when I suddenly fell onto the ground. I tried to get up only to find that I couldn't move my arms or legs a little bit.I had them strapped with some sticky substance…

-What the heck is that?- asked Blue who was also in the same state as me. I then looked at Sapphire who was just standing normally while looking in front of her, or to be more specific, at the person in front of her.

-That's the strongest String Shot you'll ever find- said a red haired man who had an Armaldo by his side- It's good to see you again Yellow, Blue and Sapphire… or I should call you, the Seas' Controller.

Marchie's POV

-Ma-Marchie!- exclaimed Blue, the queen of thieves.

-What are you doing here?- exclaimed the other immobile girl. Yellow, the girl from Viridian Forest.

-I'm surprised you never realized it was me after all those attacks, but I guess that you tend to forget a lot of things in five years. Well, I'm glad you still recognize me- I said releasing my trustworthy Alakazam.

-How could we forget you!- exclaimed a furious Sapphire, my target.

-Now now… controller- I said calming her down- I see that you've changed a lot from the first day I saw you. I'm impressed.

-Shut up and leave Blue and Yellow!- she growled- untie them!

-And why would I do that when they're just the cause that you will come with me peacefully?- I told smirking.

-Like hell I would do that!- she said reaching for her fanny pack… which she didn't have.

-I heard that you forgot your pokeballs, controller- I said smirking- that's too bad…

-Stop calling me that! My name is Sapphire!- she said clearly frustrated.

-I know… I knew back in the day I kidnapped you who you were, and also how you were- I said- You were Sapphire Birch, only daughter of the well-known Prof. Birch. You were a delicate girl that hated to battle with all her might and only wanted to live around his father and pokemon in general. Now you're Sapphire Birch of the famous Dexholders, a mighty battler. But that doesn't change what you are either Sapphire. One of the two controllers, the only one left.

-What do you mean controller? And what is that I'm the only one left?- she asked, she was just standing next to their tied friends and she seemed genuinely interested in what I was saying, or so it seemed.

Then it happened. As I was starting to talk, she moved faster that I could've imagined and she was on all fours in front of her two friends. Those two girls wouldn't be able to move, being completely immobilized by my Armaldo's String shot, but she could. When I commanded my pokemon to use String shot again on her, she got out of the way and much to my surprise she had one pokeball in each hand.

-You changed more than I had even thought possible Sapphire- I said- but what are two pokemon going to do? I have six on me.

-I don't care!- she said opening her pokeballs, releasing a Wigglytuff and an Omnastar.

-You were trying to fool me. By letting me talk, you wanted to drop my guard just for a little bit and let you get some pokemon so you could to fight me- I said- a good move, but it won't matter.

-We'll see about that! Omny use Rock Tomb! Tri-Attack Jiggly- she shouted, but I just nodded towards my Armaldo while I let out another pokemon.

As the two attacks collided with the Protect my pokemon had created a good amount of smoke was spread around us, so that I couldn't see anything. But as the smoke cleared I smirked. Sapphire was crouching next to her two friends with her back facing me and shaking.

-You only wanted to create an opening so you three could escape. You were using your strong sense of smell to know where your friends were and then you wanted to escape with them making profit of the smoke- I said- Don't underestimate me. You were my prisoners for three months and I've been having an eye on all of your friends for the last 4 years. I know everything that is to know about your pokemon and yourselves. So I also know that just the mere thought of a Salamence frightens you to death.

That was the pokemon that I released, the only one who could eradicate every single speck of bravery that she had.

-Even after changing so much, you're still the same in front of this pokemon- I said.

-Don't listen to her Sapp, get up and fight, it's just a pokemon- said Blue looking at her- You can win!

-It's not just a pokemon Blue, or at least not for her- I said- This is the pokemon that killed her hero. This is the pokemon that killed Ruby!

-How… do you know he's dead?- shouted Sapphire with her hands turned fists at her side.

Do I wanted them to know that the last thing I saw in my Salamence's mind was the boy falling to the ground and all the people leaving him to die in a pool of his own blood? No, that would be giving them too much information.

-My Salamence comes back, with Ruby's blood on his claw and then you nine appear in the Pokedex Holder tournament two months later without him- I chuckled- I'm able to put 2 and 2 together Sapph!

-You have no right to call me by my friends' nickname!- she shouted.

-Oh, I'm sorry… I forgot I wasn't your friend- I said mockingly- Only nine people are allowed to do that, what with that new friend you have.

-What do you know about Rub?- she asked threateningly.

-Rub? Oh yeah, that's his name…- I said- that friend of your that you couldn't save back in the Contest's Hall and the one who is in the hospital right now. The one who protected you and you could no anything to protect.

-Shut up!- said Blue- Don't listen to her Sapph!

-Why? I'm just stating the truth! You just found another Ruby to rely on!- I said- You're not strong! You just depend on others like you did back then! Too bad the first one died!

-He didn't die… YOU KILLED HIM!- she said crying now and shaking with fury.

-Yes and I didn't want that… He was too strong to die like that, it was a pity- I said- It's the only thing I regret doing in all my life.

-And why would you care? You kidnapped us- asked Blue now- Don't listen to him Sapphire, use Jiggly and Omny. You can win!

-You're annoying me more that what I thought…- I said then- Alakazam use Hypnosis on them.

-I said leave them alone!- said Sapphire running towards the two of them until my Salamence blocked her path again while her two friends were forced to fall asleep behind my pokemon.

-I never wanted this pokemon to kill your friend you know? What I searched for only happens once every 500 years. And I had the luck to have the two controllers under my possession.

-What do you mean with controllers again?- asked Sapphire facing me again, rage evident in her face- stop saying nonsenses!

-It was quite ironic, actually- I continued- It's said that the Sea monster's skin is made of shining Sapphires, while the Earth one's is made of Rubies.

-So you mean that the other one was…

-Yes, Sapphire, you're the only controller left- I said- because your hero, Ruby, was the other.

-You're lying! That story is just a fairy tale, such powers doesn't exist!-she said surprising me.

-So you know the story? I'm impressed, but it won't make a difference- I said- Now come here, I've wasted enough time.

-And why would I do that?- she said with a fiery expression again.

-I don't want to kill any of your friends yet, if I did it, I would really have no worthy enemies to fight in the war that's approaching- I said- but if you don't come with me willingly… My Slamence will kill another one of your precious people.

-You wouldn't dare- she threatened looking at me in the eye.

-Try me, I've got nothing to lose- I could bring her by force, but I need her to be in top shape for the procedure- Salamence use Dragon Claw on Blue at my order!

-It's not needed… I'll go- said Sapphire then- I don't want to see anyone else die for me.

-Good choice… now come here! Armaldo tie her up with your String shot, let her legs free though- I commanded and my pokemon complied expertly- C'mon Alakazam, we need your help!

At that I looked at the girl I had tried so hard to get and I saw her looking at the two sleeping girls.

-I'm sorry Crys, Blue- she said- but I don't want you to be hurt in my place.

-Teleport us to the submarine Alakazam- I said.

And with a flash of white we disappeared from their view.

Sapphire's POV

We appeared again in what seemed an office. I had no clue of where I was, but whatever it was, was very huge. I could see some screens in one wall. One that had a lot of people running got my attention, more than a hundred people running on the same direction. I was about to look to the others when Marchie grabbed my arm and lead me out.

-Is everything ready Professor?- he asked on his phone- Good, I'm coming.

I was lead by him through corridors and stairs, and every time I passed a grunt, he seemed familiar. I knew that I had met and battled a lot of them before I escaped. All the looks that these people were sending was making me feel uneasy. They all seemed happy to see me, or to be more clear, to see that Marchie had captured me. Even that, it didn't really made an effect on me because meeting that pokemon again was more traumatic for me.

All along Marchie was right… I haven't changed a bit, I still am unable to help my friends. The only way I found to protect them, was letting myself be captured. I just hoped they found Jiggly and Omny. Yellow would be able to read their thoughts and what had happened.

Then we stopped in front of a massive door in what seemed to be the lowest part of the building. Just standing there an uneasy feeling came over me, like something was pressing on my mind. I suddenly became scared, but when I looked around and I couldn't see anything abnormal.

-Seems like you're sensing it- said Marchie when he opened the door after introducing the secret code.

I was about to ask what he meant with that, when the pressure only intensified. I had a great urge to grab my head then, but being tied up I couldn't. Forced to follow Marchie I kept walking. With every step I became more scared because the feeling only increased little by little. I looked around and I got a glimpse of my surroundings. Up to 10 grunts where there, Pokeball in hand ready to do something if needed. I could only see a great metallic cage that occupied the major part of the area. Just in front of it a weird and metallic chair was installed. The chair had wrists and ankles restrains and a lot of tubes and strange things. Professor Zager was beside the chair looking directly at me. In his face was the same smile of accomplishment that I found in the other grunts.

-Sit on the chair- commanded Marchie, but I almost didn't hear him. My mind focused in that intrusive feeling. That was when he tried to force me into it.

Then I moved as fast as I could. I stomped in his foot and I rose my head to make it collide with his face. It worked and for an split second I was set free. I tried to run, but I found myself surrounded my pokemon and grunts everywhere I looked. Some started approaching me, closing the circle, with their pokemon in front of them ready to attack. Just when I thought that some of them would jump and attack me a shout stopped it.

-Stop! Back off!- was Marchie's voice, he then looked at me-You have guts, that much is clear, but don't do this again- he said wiping some blood from his mouth- I'd hate to leave you in Matt's care after this.

I looked around me and sighed, I couldn't escape. I'd tried with the best of my possibilities, but I couldn't. Plus the pressure in my head was still there. Seeing that I had understood him he made me sit in that chair, he then cut the String shot around my torso and arms and restrained both my wrists and ankles to the chair. Zager then came and started to connect tubes to the machine and some stickers all over my arms and legs. He then connected those stickers to electric wires and them to the chair. Finally he connected four IV tubes, one in each extremity and a large tube on a glass cage that had a transparent glass sphere inside.

-Everything is connected- said the professor.

-Then start the extracting machine- he said and Zager pulled a switch in the chair.

It happened instantly… It was like I had been struck with a very strong Thunderbolt. I jerked in pain on the chair until a second later it stopped. I suddenly felt something weird and when I looked at the glass sphere I saw a dark blue drop falling, entering it and mixing inside like it was filled of water.

-It's a total success- said Professor Zager- the machine is working perfectly.

-Then let's start the process- said Marchie pulsing a button on that cage, which made the metallic covering be opened, letting us see what was inside.

As the interior of the cage was being shown, I could see that it was a pool cage, but at the same time, the pressure inside my mind increased so much that it almost hurt. When Zager turned on the machine again, the Thunderbolt like sensation became more constant and it hurt like hell. When the cage was completely open, though, I managed to gasp.

Inside was a tremendously large creature. It seemed like a tremendous orca, looking directly at me. It was half white and half blue and had a shinning red pattern around the eyes, head, and lateral fins, which were just like hands. When the monster opened its eyes the pressure increased immensely and I heard something in my mind.

-_So we finally meet… controller- _the voice said.

_-Who a-are you?- _I asked.

_-I'm the pokemon in front of you… my name is Kyogre, controller- _said the voice and then I looked and the pokemon's eyes, which were glued in me- _And you… you won't control me!_

_-What do you mean control?-_I asked the creature.

-_Two thousand years has passed since I met my last controller, and only to be a little girl-_ said the voice- _No little girl can control me, human! You'll all succumb to the king of the seas and soon, the king of the world! You'll be mine!_

As soon as the voice said that the pressure intensified a little more and the electric volts going through my body intensified too. I felt scared, very scared.

_-I won't be yours_\- I said in my mind defiantly.

_-It doesn't matter controller…_\- the voice said- _because you already are!_

And just when the voice had said this I felt a sharp pain go through my body and I suddenly was enveloped in a blue light. When I opened my eyes there was just one thing I was able to see… the color blue.

Green's POV

-The one who captured her…- he said before surprising every single one in the room and on the other side of the phone- is Marchie.

This said, he just grabbed the crutch again and after taking it out from the bathroom door, where it was nailed, and using it for support, he walked between the 5 of us who stayed, stunned at his words. He just sat in his bed and lied down nonchalantly. Noticing the Pokegear in my hand, he just spoke some words.

-Come directly to my room, we have a lot of things to talk about- he said.

-O-ok- she said ending the call.

He then looked at every single one of us in the eye, sighed and spoke again.

-I suppose you all have a lot of questions- he said.

-No, duh. We don't!- I snapped- Didn't you say that you were weak and hated to battle? Where did you learn to battle like that? How do you know Marchie and how do you know that it was him who kidnapped Sapphire?

-And there's more than those- said Silver.

-I expected as much- he said- I'll answer some of them, but when the girls come here.

Then, much to our surprise, he just focused his gaze on the television, which had been turned on for a while. His gaze was set on it, but his mind was somewhere else. I looked around to see the other boys deep in thought too. Then Gold just stood up.

-We're just losing time here!- he said- we have to, at least do something!

-And what's your idea?- asked Red.

-I don't know, go somewhere and find where they are- he said- but we can't just stay here while Sapphire is captured.

-You're not going anywhere- said Rub not moving his gaze- we'll wait for the girls to come.

-But…

-But nothing, Gold- he said- we'll wait.

-I hate to wait too, Gold- said Emerald- but we have to think of a plan.

-Okay…

And we just stayed like that, thinking of what to do. I saw Red focused on Rub the whole time, like he was expecting something out of him. I then looked at the injured boy. What did he know about everything? I always thought that he was hiding us secrets, but I never thought that those secrets would relate to something as big as that.

-You have no idea of the actual size of the mess we are in right now- he said surprising every single one in the room.

What got everyone's attention was the seriousness in his voice. Only twice I had heard him speak like that, when I nearly attacked that grunt, and when I punched him. I was about to ask him what he meant the door opened and 3 panting girls entered the room. That was when Rub turned the TV off and faced us.

-We're here- said Blue.

-Are you okay?- asked Gold then approaching Crystal when Red went to comfort Yellow who was at the verge of crying. Blue then approached me and sat in the chair next to me. She seemed quite disappointed in herself. I put my arm around her shoulders.

-Yes- said Yellow.

-So what happened?- asked Emerald.

-We were walking with Sapphire when the three of us were ambushed- said Yellow.

-The three of us?- asked Gold.

-I was at Blue's apartment cleaning a little, while they came with Sapphire- said Crystal- I was going to catch you all a little later, but while flying I saw Blue and Yellow tied with a String shot and sleeping on the ground near the main path.

-Marchie was the only one who ambushed us…- said Yellow- before we knew it, we were tied and after a while he said that we were annoying him and used Hypnosis on us. We don't know anything about what happened afterwards…

-What did you do to annoy him?- I asked.

-We just encouraged Sapphire to fight him and win him- said Blue- she was able to get Jiggly and Omny from our belts in a good move of her…

-Why didn't she use her pokemon?- asked Rub.

-Because she forgot them at her home- said Blue- she was too eager to see you after you woke up.

Rub seemed to be surprised at that, but he shook his head and looked towards Blue.

-Blue send your Wigglytuff out, the same with your Omastar Yellow- he said- You have them with you, don't you?

-Yes we found them inside their pokeballs just in the place Marchie had stood the whole time- said Yellow- Sapphire must have left them there before Marchie escaped with her.

-But why do you need them?- asked Crystal.

-Because they've probably seen everything that happened in there before and after you were Hypnotised- said Red- Yellow, can you tell us what happened?

-Oh… sure- she said and closing her eyes, she put each palm on each pokemon's head.

-Can you tell us everything in detail, please?- I asked her- And with every single word?

-Yes… I'm on it- she said and started to talk, explaining everything that had happened in there.

(12 minutes later)

-S-so that's what happened…- said Yellow.

-So you're saying that Sapphire was kidnapped because she is a "controller" and that the "other one" was Ruby- said Red looking at me- what does that mean?

-I don't know… I'm as surprised as you are right now- I said.

I then looked at everyone who seemed to be as confused as I was. Even Rub had a surprised face, that lasted until he caught my gaze and he snapped out of his stupor.

-So we know what happened…- said Gold- but that can't help us in the least. What are we going to do?

-You're wrong Gold, thanks to Yellow, we now know almost exactly where this guy is hiding- said Rub then.

-Where?- asked Emerald.

-He is hiding in this town's bay, underwater- he said.

-Of course he is! He told his Alakazam to teleport him to the Submarine- said Blue.

-Good, then we just have to go there and get her- said Gold.

-And how do you plan to do that?- Rub asked from his sitting place.

-I say we go all out and retrieve her- said Gold- We'll catch them by surprise.

-That won't work- he said, I had to agree with him.

-Why? Do you have any better idea?- Gold asked- do any of you? Crys?

-Well, knowing where they are… we could split up-said girl started- One team would be the rescue team and the other would create an opening- she said- Blue and Silver would be on the retrieval team, with me and Yellow. The others would attack the Submarine to attract the attention of the grunts guarding the place.

-We could do that- said Blue.

-I'm in!- said Emeral, we were wasting time already, we didn't have enough time to think of anything more complicate.

-It won't work- said Rub's voice though…

-Why not?- asked Gold again he was beginning to get impatient.

-Because you've got no idea of the size of a mess we're in Gold- he said again- no one of you do.

-What do you mean with that?- retailed Gold.

-You should know that Marchie won't fall for this strategy, he'll see right through it- said Rub- he's not this organization's leader for nothing, he's extremely smart. I don't know how smart Giovanni was, but this is the greatest mess you've ever had to deal with.

-And what do you know about Marchie?- I asked then in a very harsh tone.

-Let's say that I have history with him… something similar at what you too have- Rub answered- and I know that this plan won't fool him.

-You're not being specific… like always- I said- how can you expect us to trust you when you don't speak clearly?

-You don't have a choice really…- he said- you need me in this mission. I know far more about this mess that what you do. I also know some things that you want to know ever since you were kidnapped that day 5 years ago… I can't force you to trust me, but please do it… I want to save Sapphire as much as you do.

Red then took a step at the front. He looked at me in the eye before smiling weakly and turned to Rub.

-Answer 3 questions- said Red then- about yourself… Depending on your answers, I'll decided whether I trust you or not.

-Fire away- challenged Rub.

-First one, you said you hated to battle and that you're weak- he said- and Saturday night you battled and won versus two very capable battlers while injured and won. Were you lying when you told us those things?

-No I wasn't- said Rub and Red nodded to him to continue- I hate battling with all my being. And being weak doesn't really mean that you're weak at battling. My weakness is not that… my weakness is being afraid of being left alone.

-That's not your fear- said Yellow- you don't care about what people think of you! People mock at you and you just continue like it didn't happen.

-Just because I've been alone for the better part of my life and learnt to live this way,- he said- doesn't mean that I like it.

-Oh..Okay- said Yellow.

-That was the first one… the second one- said Red- what do you know about Marchie?

-I know his plan and why you are involved in the first place. I also know what Marchie said, that Sapphire was a controller…- he answered- You remember Sapphire say that the story about the controllers was just a fairy tale, that such powers doesn't exist?- we nodded- I am the one that told her the story.

-So how did we enter in this mess?- I asked- you said you knew.

-The 10 people that were kidnapped five years ago, were kidnapped for the mere purpose of finding the two legendary controllers. Marchie looked for important and powerful kids, born in this decade- he said-He kidnapped you, Red, the son of one of the best battlers in the history and a prodigy at battling. Green, the grandson of Prof. Oak and a great battler for his age. Blue and Silver, the two legendary child thieves of Saffron city. That if we don't count that Silver is the son of the most important villain you've had to encounter, Giovanni. Yellow, the girl with the Viridian powers. Crystal, the young girl who was helping Prof. Elm and helping Mr. Earl run his orphanage. Emerald, this girl's brother, that is a maniac of technology as well as a decent battler. Gold a boy who's lived around pokemon since he was born and won the Pokeathlon once when he was eleven. Sapphire, the daughter of Prof. Birch. And Ruby…

-Save it- said Silver- it's clear why he kidnapped him.

-He did all that to find the two controllers- continued Rub- And as you heard, he was right. One was Sapphire and the other was Ruby. That's why you were so important to him. You told me that you never found out why you were kidnapped. Seeing his aim and your past… it's easy to deduce the reasons behind your kidnapping.

-But what is this controller thing?- asked Gold- What does it control?

-That's why I told you that you didn't know the size of the mess you're in- he said.

-So what does it mean?- I asked.

-First, the third question, please…- he said- we don't have time to waste.

-Okay then… You said that you're the son of a Gym leader aren't you?- he nodded at Red's question- we've met a lot of gym leaders in our lives. Do we know your dad?

-Yes, way more than you know- he said- Can you pass me the trousers of my tux, Emerald?

-Sure.

Emerald did just as Rub asked. Rub then started to search the pockets. When he finally found out what he was looking for, he let the torn trousers fall on the ground.

-You've all met him, all except Sapphire- he said- my father normally uses normal types for his battles, but he's got his Flygon to surprise the challengers too. As far as I'm concerned he's only lost three times this year. And the first time… was against me.

And as he said that he opened his palm revealing a metallic object. It was made of two circles united with a thin bar. We all had seen this particular object. And Gold was the first to say it.

-That's the Balance badge- he said- that means that your father…

-Is Norman - he said seriously- The other two battles he lost were against Green and Silver. That also means that I'm the guy that was going to battle with you all tomorrow if Matt and Michael hadn't attacked me and Sapphire on Saturday.

-But why would you battle with us- I asked- you've had plenty of opportunities to do so before, so why now?

-Because it was time to face my fears - he said.

-What do you mean with that?- I asked then more impatiently.

-I answered the 3 questions- he said- so do you trust me, Red?

-Only another simple one…- he said and Rub made a curt nod- Why do you want to save Sapphire?

-I've got three reasons for that one. The first is that the world depends on it- he said- the second is that I didn't battle for her to be okay on Saturday to let her be captured today.

-That was only two reasons- said Silver.

-I know- he said serious- so what is the answer Red, do you trust me?

-Only if you have a better plan than the one Crystal offered- Red said with an smirk- although I believe that you've been thinking one the whole time, huh?

-Is that true Rub?- asked Gold serious- Do you have a better plan?

-Yes- he smirked- I have a better plan.

Prof. Birch's POV

-Norman! Norman!- I had been looking for him for the past minute since his PokeGear started ringing.

Since the wild pokemon had been accustomed to our presence in the Pyramid, he had been bored as hell, only being with us for lunch and when we tried to investigate something that he found interesting. He'd just left the reunion over meteorological changes that had happened in this place the past week, forgetting his Poke Gear behind. Finally, I found him training with his pokemon in his usual spot, where his Vigoroth was trying to hit with Fury Swipes his Spinda who seemed to be dancing around it while performing Teeter Dance.

-Norman! NORMAN!- I called out to him.

-What?- he said after noticing me there and making his pokemon stop.

-Your PokeGear rang and you left it back in the tent- I said- there's someone called Wallace at the other end. He says it's important.

-Okay, give it to me- he said- Yeah? Wallace? It's Norman now.

And with that he started his conversation. And ended! He hadn't been 1 minute on the phone when he ended the call, recalled his pokemon and sent his Flygon out.

-Birch!- he said- I must go to the Pokemon Association headquarters.

-Why?- I asked- I something wrong?

-Yeah, they're asking for all the Gym leaders to go- he said jumping on his dragon type- The Headquarters are under attack!

Ruby's POV

As strange and surprising as it was, this didn't actually change the plan I already had in mid. I always suspected that one of us would be the other controller, and I was well aware that it could be myself. Still when I knew I actually was the other controller I felt surprised. Looking deeper into it though, that only left for variants to my plan.

-And the plan is?- asked Crystal.

-We'll divide in 4 groups- I said- Green, Red, and Yellow in one; Silver, Crystal, and Emerald in the second and Blue in the third. Gold will be in the fourth.

-Why are there two people that work individually?- asked Green.

-That's because we have the advantage that we know everything that Marchie has got against us and the knowledge he has of you- I said- we'll take profit of this thing.

-And what do I have to do in my individual work?- said Gold- kick ass? Draw their attention while the others do their thing?

-Your work is simple, but much more important than it seems- I said- You might not like it, but don't worry, you'll have plenty of more later.

-So what do I have to do?- he asked.

-You'll go to the press and say the next words- I said- "I am Gold, and in the name of the Dexholders, I hereby declare war on Marchie and his organization!".

-Why?- he said- It's like were announcing our attack.

-In a way, we are, this will make him be more cautious, but at the same time, we'll give him the message that we'll go all out on him- I explained- and that's not what's going to happen.

-That's just the most boring thing I've ever had to do- he said with enraged face- Do you want me to do anything else, a little shopping, maybe?

-No, but I need you to go to mine and Emerald's place- I said- I want to grab my bag in mine and in Emerald's… grab those headphones he has been developing the last weeks.

-Yes, they are on the 3rd shelf in my room- he said- there are nine of them though, and they can be connected to the Pokegear and call anyone just asking it. They got voice detectors.

-So I'm just the delivery guy?- he asked clearly angry- I have you know that I've battled more than you realize. I'm better prepared to fight those grunts than every single person in this world, so don't underestimate me!

-I'm not! You'll have more work later- I said- This shouldn't be your work, but it is because I'm fucking stuck in this bed unable to do anything! I need someone to be here with me the whole time to do the little things that need to be done and that I would do myself if I was in a better condition. The thing is that you're the only one who is not needed in this same moment, so you'll be the one to do that.

-I just thought…

-That I was underestimating you?- I asked- Never! You're all an irreplaceable part of this plan. Without one of you, this plan will undoubtedly fail! I have important things for you to do when you come back, but right now I need my bag and those headphones. As well as the war declaration. Am. I. Understood?

-Ye-yeah. Sure- he said and after grabbing both keys he went on the door- I'm going then.

I looked at my other friends and saw them quite surprised by my outburst.

-I'm not that mad… It's just that he'll be the one to do it more quickly- I said.

-How do you know?- asked Green.

-Because… he wants to do more important things than those I asked him and he'll be impatient for them- I said- and he's got a pokemon that knows Extremespeed.

-Clever- chuckled Red- so what are the other parts of the plan?

-You, Green and Yellow will be the ones to attack the submarine when it surfaces- I said- When was the time when Sapphire was captured again?

-Around 11:30 am- answered Blue- a little more than two hours ago.

-Then as soon as the Gold comes back I want the 3 of you buy as much 10 Potions and Superpotions each- I said- and as soon as you got that you start the attack.

-How do you know that they will surface and not hide more?- asked Blue, a very good question.

-Because Marchie is eager to show his power to the world- I said- so he won't pass up an opportunity score a point against you. He thinks that this way he'll intimidate the people who idolize you. As I said I want you three attacking the submarine, but you'll do it from the air. You have to attack as brutally as you can, while trying to avoid important parts of the structure, remember that Sapphire is still in there.

-And what is my job?- asked Blue.

-Your job is to retrieve Sapphire- I said- And yes, you'll go alone.

-But why does she has to go alone- asked Silver and Green simultaneously.

-I should go with her- said Silver- we're the best team.

-I know, but you'll have the most dangerous mission along with Emerald and Crystal- I said- Blue will go there alone, because she can do it, but also because Marchie expects you two to have this mission. Once they spot Blue, if they do it, half of the grunts will search you around the place, meaning that Blue will have half the enemies she would. Add this to the fact that Red, Green and Yellow will be attacking the submarine from outside… I can't assure that it will be an easy walk, but she will be able to do it.

-I guess… that it is reasonable- said Green.

-I know that this will be something insulting to you Blue- I said- but you do know what is the least protected area of a submarine, don't you?

-Of course- she said- a thing that it's made to be under their enemy doesn't expect any threat to come from below him.

-Perfect… now for the next part- I said- this will be difficult, but at some point you'll have to face Marchie. He won't be easy, he's got something big on his sleeve. He will be very difficult to beat in a normal battle, but as soon things get nasty he will use his triumph card.

-What is his triumph card?- asked Red.

-A monster, whose power no one can imagine- I said- All the controller story leads to this monster.

-What do you mean with that?- asked Green.

-It's said that when Arceus created the pokemon and this planet two of his creations clashed. One was expanding the land everywhere he went, while the other expanded the seas. As you can imagine this lead to conflicts between them and that meant battles. The power of those pokemon was so great that they almost destroyed the entire planet in one of their fights. Luckily, a third titan stopped them then, but it was unclear if it would happen the next time those two forces would clash- I explained the real legend- Seeing this, Arceus gave power to two humans. One had the power to control the beast of the seas, and the other was able to control the land expanding monster. Those people were named the controllers and the two of them would appear twice every millennium to be able to control those beasts, if needed. That's the story my father explained when I was young.

-So that means that Sapphire would be able to control one of those beasts- said Green- if we believe this is true.

-Sapphire is the Sea's controller, the controller of Kyogre- I said- and we have to believe it's true if our enemy is acting like it's true. The grunts I battled talked about it freely and also made one thing clear… Marchie already has what he needs.

-And what does he need?- asked Yellow.

-He needs Sapphire so he can get her power- I said- and the monster. In other words, as soon as the extraction process is done, Marchie will have the strongest pokemon available to fight. The king of the seas, Kyogre.

-And how do we fight against it?- asked Emerald- it's like he's won if he gets to extract her power, we should attack now.

-The process will be in its final stage right now…- I said- and there's a possibility that if they want to speed up the process more, Sapphire would suffer from this… She could even die and Marchie wouldn't really care. He only needs her as an hostage.

-I understand- said Silver- so you're saying that it's like he's already got this power in his hands. So how are we going to fight against it?

-There's only a way to battle an unbeatable monster…- I said- another unbeatable monster.

We'll need the king of the land, Groudon.

-What do you mean with that?- asked Crystal- We don't know where it is. And even if we found him it might be very far away. And in the best case we can find him and it's near we can't control him.

-She's got a point- said Silver.

-I know, but let's just say we found him- I said- then we wake him up and he'll start his quest to expand the land wherever he puts his foot on. What do you think he's going to do?

-I don't know- said Crystal- it's unpredictable.

-He'll go battle his livelong, mortal enemy- said Green- You're trying to make them fight one against the other.

-That's true- I said- I'm counting on the fact that Groudon and the nine of you will be enough to win over Marchie. Or at least, let Sapphire take control of Kyogre again. Then I'm counting on the fact that with the advantage of type and the rest of us we can take care of Groudon.

-You're counting on a lot of things…- said Green- starting for the fact that we have to find this pokemon first.

-I know, but I also know where it is- I said surprising everybody- and you've been in there, Green.

-I did?

-Emerald, do you remember that report on legendary places that we had to do for the academy?- he nodded- At the end we settled with the Desert ruins, the Ancient tomb and the Island cave, but do you remember the first choice, which we found no information for?

-Well, one was the Sky Pillar, the second one was something like a Pyramid and the third was… the Cave of Origin.

-Wait… a Pyramid? The Landbirth Pyramid?- asked Green.

-Exactly, the one you said where Earthquakes appeared from nowhere just as a tsunami took place at the other end of the world- I said- that's the place where I believe Groudon who was just reacting to Kyogre's tsunamis.

-Are you sure of that?- asked Crystal.

-Yes- I said- One of the reasons that made me chose Gold to be out when I told you this, Crystal, is that he would've never let you go there. This is the most dangerous part of our mission. No one knows how to enter that Pyramid and no one knows what might happen when you enter. That's why I chose you three with this mission. The most intelligent one, the one who has the strongest defense and the one who can adapt more to battle any kind of pokemon in.

-But what is going to happen if Groudon doesn't go battle with Kyogre?- asked Red.

-He has to… but for that to happen the timing must be perfect- I said- Kyogre must be put into the fight as soon as we can and then wake Groudon up. When Goudon senses Kyogre he'll come to fight it.

-So is that everything?- asked Green.

-No, I will add more things later- I said- I'll phone my dad and ask him for help as well as the other Gym leaders that you know. The plan is made only for you 8, but it'll be easy to include anyone that will battle in our side.

-Okay, I just don't understand one thing though…- said Yellow- why do we have to buy those potions? I can heal pokemon.

-That's because we need you for another thing- I said- As I said Sapphire will play a great part of this plan, she being the one that has to control Kyogre at the end in order to fight Groudon. That is, if everything goes in our way. The problem is that I'm sure that Sapphire won't be able to do that in the state we'll find her. Answer me this… How good are you on healing humans?

-W-well…- she said.

-She can't do it- said Red quickly.

-I can- she retorted.

-No you can't- retailed Red again- You know what happened last time.

-I can do it!- said Yellow with anger in her voice- I only fainted because I had used my power with the pokemon before and healing humans takes me longer and more power.

-That's just it! You didn't only faint- Red said- You passed out with a high fever and headaches. The doctors forbid you of doing it again. And I had just fractured my leg.

-You had a huge hemorrhage too- she retorted- and it was three years ago. I have a better control over my powers and I can heal more difficult injuries.

-But…

-Don't worry about me Red, if I need to do it to heal Sapphire- she said- I'll do it.

-Then it's settled- I said- I forbid you from healing any pokemon or injury before we know the state Sapphire is in. If you think you can heal her then you'll do it. If we decide that you can't then we'll find another method.

-But...- started Red again.

-You'll be taking part of the decision too, Red- I said.

-Okay then…- said Green- I believe everything is settled. We all know what we have to do.

-The only problem will be how we go to the Pyramid- said Silver- One hour and a half is too much.

-Reduce that time to 10 minutes- I said.

-What do you mean?- asked Crystal.

-I mean that as soon as Gold arrives, you ride will be here too- I said.

-Then you're lucky that I'm already here- said the boy's voice- grab your bag and headphones. The press says that the announcement will be on the news in 5 minutes.

-Perfect… then we've got no more time to lose- I said tossing a pokeball in the air revealing my Kirlia.

-Your Kirlia can't teleport us there, not the 3 of us- said Silver.

-Green has to come with you too- I said, someone has to know the location we're teleporting to- but the one teleporting won't be a Kirlia.

-What do you mean with that?- asked Red.

-Ruru, I know that you could do that a long time ago, but, as you know… I didn't want you to always feel the same feelings I felt- I told my pokemon- I know that it hurt you being in this state, but my intentions were good. Now relax and let nature make it's thing… your suffering, ends now...

Then I saw something amazing. Ruru just smiled to him her horns blinking repeatedly before she started to glow a pure white light. Her size started to increase until the glowing figure was the same height as Yellow or a little more before fading. When it faded, in front of us, stood a proud and elegant Gardevoir wearing a confident and gentle smile.

-You look beautiful Ruru- Rub smiled- I hope you can forgive me for making you wait so much for this.

-Wow… - said Emerald as the Gardevoir just nodded in Rub's direction.

-So would you be so kind to Teleport these 4 people at the place Green knows?- I asked- I know that it'll be hard work, but it's primordial.

Then Gardevoir just nodded confident and spread her arms for the 4 teenagers to hang on her.

-Are you sure she'll be able to?- asked Green- It's a very faraway place.

-Ruru was the strongest Kirlia in the world…- I said- She'll be able to do it as a Gardevoir, I have faith in her. Now Ruru… Teleport!

And with a flash of white light the four of them disappeared. We waited for a while, but after half a minute another white light appeared and both Green and Ruru appeared in the room again. Ruru was holding onto Green when they landed, but they both had a confident smile.

-You were right… Ruru is amazing- said Green- They're just outside the valley… a 10 minute walk if you go fast enough and you don't encounter many pokemon.

-Perfect- I said- now there's only 5 of you in here and the press will have already announced everything by the time you arrive at the beach…

-We know- said Red- we should get going, shouldn't we?

-Yes you should go- I said- We'll be in touch through the headphones.

-Sure- they said sending their flying types out of the window and getting on them-We'll be going Rub, Gold.

-I'll be joining the fun soon- said Gold.

-I'll be commanding- I said- I want to know every difficulty you found so I can find a solution to it. The good thing of being in the hospital is that I'll have the time to only help, command and give advice.

-Gold, just make sure he stays and doesn't do anything harsh- said Red- and that goes for you to.

-Just go, we've got no time to lose- I said- the procedure will most likely be finished, so you'll be able to attack with all you've got.

-We're going then- they said and disappeared due to the speed their pokemon had.

I looked then at everything around me. I had my bag, with my pokemon and a clean change of my usual clothes. I had my headphones and I had Gold waiting for me to speak. I just turned my headphones on and speak.

-Call Norman- I asked and immediately I was in line with my father.

Marchie's POV

-The procedure has been a complete success- said Prof. Zager.

-Good, how is Sapphire?- I asked.

-She passed out during the process, but she isn't in critical condition, still- he said.

-Good, bring her to her old room- I said- she will be at home there.

-Understood!- he said and started to give commands to everyone in there.

-Master Marchie!- said one grunt running from across the room- I have news sir. Look at what the news are saying!

I took a look at the screen and I saw another one of the kids that I kidnapped 5 years ago.

\- I am Gold, and in the name of the Dexholders- he said- I hereby declare war to Marchie and his organization!

Well that was surprising to say the least. A clear showing of intentions. Well, they didn't know what they were getting into, but I would show them.

-If it's war what they want… that's what they'll get- I said- make the submarine surface! It's time… to battle.

Green's POV

-Just stay safe Blue- I asked her.

-I'll be, don't worry- she said giving me a final kiss- I must go now…

And there she went. It was the place to split. I looked at those two people next to me. I looked at Red who was the one who seemed more confident about it.

-Do you think that everything will go as planned?- I asked him- It's a pretty risky plan, the one we are taking.

-I know and I also know that something will go wrong at some point- he said still confident- but I know that this is the best plan we can take.

-You really do trust him, don't you?- I asked.

-You don't?

-I do, but I'm scared. This plan is very risky- I said- a lot of variables are just that in this one.

-Rub is a true strategist, and strategists always leave their best cards up in his sleeves. You saw in the amount of time he thought about this strategy, it was amde in 15 minutes and he made it alone- he said and I had to agree, it was amazing- He's got more plans and modifications planned, I'm sure of that.

-You really trust him- I said.

-If you knew what I do- he said smiling- you would trust him in the same level that I do.

-And how do you trust him?- I asked.

-I trust him… -he said with a confident smile- with my life.

Crystal's POV

We were running across the thin path in the middle of the road. We all tried to run as fast as we could when the headphones turned on.

-Hey, Rub here- he said- talking to all of the Dexholders.

-Loud and clear- said Red.

-Same here- said Silver.

-Here too- was Blue's voice.

-I know that this plan is very risky and I have to thank you guys to trust me - he said- I just spoke to my dad and we're alone in this… but it doesn't matter! Red, Blue, Yellow, Green, Crystal, Silver, Gold, and Emerald, along with Sapphire. Wherever you are… remember. You're a the best team and you can do this. Have faith in your comrade, don't try to play hero… Do what you guys know to do best… save Sapphire, the day and the world. We can do this now… if we do it together.

-Right!- was Emerald's voice

-Sure- was Green's and Red confident comment.

-You stole my words Rub- was Gold's comment.

-That's the spirit guys…- I said.

-Yes it is- said Rub again- I believe in you, the entire world does… . It's time to tell Marchie that he should've never gotten in your path! Go, and win this war!

-YEAH!

* * *

**And closure! That's the end of the 31st chapter of tattler in this fic.**

**I had quite a lot of problems while writing this one, because I felt that it was very dense at first. It still is, but I tried to make everything more understandable. I hope I succeed in it.,**

**I know that some of the Dexholders haven't got all the protagonism that they deserve. Mainly I'm talking about The Battler, Red. That's something that's going to change in the next chapters.**

**In the first 30 chapters 24.286 views, 59 peoplw who favourited the story, 68 followers and 166 REVIEWS! That's something amazing, tank you very, very, VERY much!  
**

**I can only thank you for reading this chapter and LC5 for his while correcting my fic.**

**Nothing more to say, but... REVIEW and STAY TUNNED!**


	32. Chapter 32: Intelligence opnes a path

**Hi there and welcome to the 32nd chapter of this fic. **

**IMPORTANT: I'm sorry that it took almost a month to update again. Life has changed for me. Now I'm studying, as always, but I'm also working to pay my flat and my college too. I believe that now I'm going to have a more stable schedule and this will improve. LC5 has also his reasons which he will explain later. This said I repeat... I'm very sorry.**

**It's TIME WITH REVIEWS!**

** 12courtney12:** He also thinks Ruby is dead and he has only seen Rub through a thought form his Pokemon. I believe it's understandable that he doesn't recognize him. Thanks for the review and the encouragement.

**Thesyncrogamer:** I'm not going to answer to that... sorry, but hta would be a massive spoiler. I'll try to explain better who is talking from now on. Thanks for reviewing.

**sapphire53:** The drops exemlify her power. It's that the machine extracts her power in the shpe of blue drops and thorws it into a transparent sphere. This spehere will appear. Thanks for the review.

** Sigmatic:** Thanks for your kind and encouraging review. I'm going to keep it up.

**smile all of your days:** I know and I also know that you may not like it... but I'm not going to change it XD. Now you won't have to wait more. Thanks for the review.

**Valerie:** Yeah, it's getting very real. And it will be getting more and more real in this one too. I hope you like it.

**Guest 1:** Well those are the kind of Reviews that drive me to write more. I'm really flattered that you think that. I hope that I can meet your expectations. Thanks for that.

**Guest 2:** Thanks for the Review, we'll both keep it up!

** Comisure:** I know you did, you had a good hunch XD. Thanks for reviewing.

**xstars-and-shadowsx:** Yeah, pretty epic huh? Maybe it'll be more epic than that at the end of this one. I hope you like this one!

**Jean:** Those are the kind of Reviews I like the most. You say some very flattering things first and then you suggest em some improvements. Just perfect. I'm happy you like it that much. For the correction parts... yeah I also think I should try to find more synonims. It's my first story and I'm not english, but I'm trying to improve as much as I can. I'll try to follow your advise. Thanks for everything and I hop you like this chapter.**  
**

**That's all today with the Reviews. Last chapter got 11 reviews whcich is very good! If we keep it up we could even reach the 200 before it finishes. ALso this chapter reaches the 300 k words so I'm really happy for that. Thanks to everyone!**

**Before we start our patroniz... I mean editor has some words to say to us.**

**Hey, this is LexClone5, the editor, and I have a lot to get off of my chest right now. At the time I am writing this (Saturday, May 16), I went to the eye doctor yesterday, and they said that there might be a serious problem with my left eye, they haven't yet ruled out any disease, but imma have to see a specialist soon to see what's going on. On another note, I have been busting my ass trying to graduate high school, so the anxiety is starting to affect my health, and my psyche is just torn in half with trying to not fail, starting new projects, worrying about my health, and trying to fit work into my life. I'm not going to quit editing these stories, I'll always be here to make sure that this as readable as I can. I'm not asking for sympathy, all I ask is that you just take care of yourselves, understand that problems will occur, but you can't let them pile up like I have throughout my life. I have struggled with ADHD for the better part of my life, I mind cannot focus, and because of the fact that my brain works into overdrive for the wrong things, I tend to say very stupid shit for no particular reason, and it gets to the point where I would much rather shut the hell up, and avoid human contact entirely, but I know I can't do that in today's society, what with what I want to do with my life, which is to be a graphic designer and artist. I'm trying to take better care of myself, but this stress is starting to become way too much, and it's because the American School System is so flawed, because it does not, did not, and probably will never promote creativity among students, you are required to: Learn this concept, test yourelf on this concept, and then never apply it for the rest of your life. These concept are only ever appliable for CERTAIN fields, which is why I enrolled into the Regional Occupational Center for my senior year of high school. They actually taught me the things I WANTED TO KNOW, for when I go out into the world. AND THEN WHAT HAPPENS? The college I am essentially forced to go to, which is where my ROC credits are sent to, FLAT OUT TELLS ME I cannot go for the degree I wanted, when my instructor told me they had. So for my first year of college, I SCREWED MYSELF OVER, because they failed to tell me what courses I need to go for my degree.**

**Again, I am not asking for sympathy, I just wanted to vent out my frustrations in some way. Wait 'til ky Psychologist hears about all I have to say XD. Just enjoy the chapter, and we'll have the next ready as soon as we can. Enjoy. This was a lot I had to say to somebody, tnak you for taking the time to hear my rant, and if you decided to skip this that's fine, just remember to take some time to relax and enjoy life. LexClone5 is out of here to spend the rest of my time with Dilated eyes from my Eye appointment listening to the Shrek movie.**

**DISCLAIMER: we do not own pokemon.**

**READ and ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 32: Intelligence opens a path**

Ruby's POV

-Call Norman- I asked and immediately I was on the line with my father.

Soon after the call started I saw his face appear in the tiny screen of the device. He seemed to be flying because everything behind him changed really fast, the only thing that seemed to remain the same was the sky's color.

-Hey dad, are you free to talk?- I asked him.

-Well, a little, why?- he asked me- I'm flying towards the Pokemon Association's Headquarters right now.

-Why?- I asked.

-An attack… Wallace is gathering all the gym leaders to fight- he said- seems like a great attack has started. I don't know much, but I believe that it must've been someone from the inside, the one who made it possible. It's way too well-guarded to fall so quickly.

-Wait, you mean that the 25 gym leaders will be there?- I asked dumbfounded.

-Yeah, why?- he asked.

-Because we have some problems here, right now- I said.

-What do you mean problems?- he asked- And who do you mean by we?

-By us, I mean the Dexholders, me, you… sadly, I mean the whole world- I said- And the problem is Sapphire, she got kidnapped.

-Birch's daughter, kidnapped?- he asked- Why? How? What were you doing then?

-Yes, kidnapped, and I couldn't do a thing to do prevent it- I said- I was… somewhere else. Who are the ones who attacked the Association dad?

-Wallace told me that it was a whole army of people that… wore blue and red uniforms- he said and I cringed- I know nothing else than that.

-Seems like it was just a matter of time, that they attacked- I told Gold who was next to me and he nodded.

-What do you mean?

-I mean that the ones who captured Sapphire, are the same that the ones you're going to battle with- I explained.

-So it'll be a two-front battle?- he asked and I nodded- Who will fight on your side?

-We're only, us… the Dexholders- I said- and me.

-You're going to take part in it?- he asked- Why?

-He's already done it- said Gold seriously-Quite the strategy your son thought about. The mission will be difficult though.

-I'm coming then- he said- Flygon go towards…

-NO!- I shouted- don't do that.

-But… you're only 9- he said- you really need help.

-You'll only be 25 at your front- I said- and you'll also be battling enough people to be in a tight spot, I believe. If you get beaten in your front, then nothing we do will be enough. We need you to win the first assault and then aid us. We'll try to win here, but it'll be difficult.

-Are you sure?-he asked- I'm just midway, in 40 minutes I could be here.

-You're one of the best Gym leaders out there, even all the Dexholders say that- I explained- I'm sure that Wallace will try to put you at the head of some group. They need you now. After that, though, we'll be the ones who need help. The Association is the center of this civilization, if it falls, the people will fall with it.

-It's the same with the Dexholders, people idolize them- he countered- if you fall…

-If the Dexholders fail, the Association have enough power to do something about it…- I said- Not the other way around.

-I still think…

-Don't let your emotions get in the way of duty- I said- that's what you taught me.

-Okay, okay…- he said- You got me there.

-I just need that when you finish, you send as much help as you can- I said.

-We'll do that…- he said- Anything else?

-Yes, can you please call the Professors?- I asked him- They're still at the Pyramid, aren't they?

-Yeah why?- he asked.

-Tell them that Crystal, Emerald, and Silver are going- I said- and that they have to evacuate the area as soon as possible.

-Why?- he asked.

-Too long to explain...- I said- I've got to go.

-Okay, be sure that we'll be there as soon as possible- he said- don't do anything too rash.

"It's already too late for that, dad" I thought. I realized that I already had broken the promise I made less than a week ago. I felt bad for this, but there were more important things than this promise right now.

-Sure, bye- I said and ended the call.

-Why didn't you tell him that you were in your state?- asked Gold from behind- I mean you just had woken up after being in a critical state.

-He didn't need to know- I said- He would've come here as soon as he heard that. And that's not what he has to do now.

-Duty over feelings huh?- he said- You can't believe in those words.

-Of course I don't- I said surprising him- I know my preferences, just like you. What would you do if you had both the option of winning this war and the possibility to save Crystal, but just one of them?

-I would… - he seemed to hesitate.

-Save Crystal- I said and he nodded- that's why I'm going to forbid the others of playing hero.

-You know that you doesn't make sense, do you?- he said quite confused.

\- I know that they will do it either way- I said- but they'll give it a second thought, just like you just did. It's the only thing that you need to do.

-So what now?- he asked- What do I have to do now?

-They still have to start with the attack, so I only have two more tasks for you- I said- Don't worry, you'll also be entering the war. You have your own role in it.

-So I don't have anything to do?

-Yes, you have to organize the defense and evacuation of the town- I said.

-What do you mean?

-We're going to fight a Pokemon that is able to control the 70% of the earth's surface- I said- and in the best case, we'll fight it with a monster that can create volcanoes and eruptions at will. It could very well happen that this town was reduced to shreds.

-Well… yeah I suppose it could happen- he said- so that's the only thing?

-Yes, just do that… speak to the mayor personally, but don't explain anything about the two monsters- I said- Just say them that a war will happen in this town and that is very dangerous for everyone.

-Why don't you talk to him?- he asked- You know better than me what to say and what to do.

\- Because I'm a nobody, while you are a Dexholder- I explained- If you talk, people acknowledge and do your requests, but it won't happen for me. Your name has power.

-Okay then- he said- but you better have a good job for me when I came back.

-I really hope I don't, but I'm afraid I will- I said and when I saw his confused face I kept talking- I'll explain when you come back.

-O-ok- he said- I'm off.

-Good- I said and he left the room.

I looked around in my room when my eyes fell on the paper on the table. It was very similar to the one I found the last time I was there, but the explanations were longer. Much longer. I took a quick read at the sheet of paper and I was impressed, scared, but impressed nonetheless. A broken arm, two broken ribs, cuts all over my left body and a huge gash… And the skin was severely burnt by the explosion. I looked there to look at my bandages, now I could understand them all, since the doctors had just told me some of the injuries I had come with.

I tried to block some thoughts from my mind when I took my earphones. There was no time to look at my hurt body and feel useless. It was time to start and fight a war.

-Call… all the Dexholders- I spoke and suddenly I was in line with the nine of them.

-Hey, Rub here- I said- talking to all of the Dexholders.

Crystal's POV

After Rub's encouraging words we ran all the way from the entrance of the valley to the Pyramid. We encountered some wild pokemon, but even if they were very strong we took no time to make through them. On the way we saw several flying types carrying people going in the opposite direction high in the sky, I supposed that they received some type of warning and they were just going away from the place.

I was marveled at the size of this building. It was beautiful in its own ancient way surrounded by a grass field twice as large as the park in the Academy. The rocky stairs that went by the side of the Pyramid ended midway where an entrance was sculpted in the rocky building. Moss covered a lot of the ancient Pyramid signaling just how ancient it was, but the staris were immaculately clean of those.

-Crystal!- I heard a voice calling and I turned to the side to see Prof. Elm waving at me with the other professors next to him- Over here.

-What are you doing here?- asked Emerald- I thought you too had left with everyone!

-We received a call from Norman telling us that you would come- said Prof. Birch- He wouldn't tell us why, he only said that we had to make everyone evacuate the area.

-That's right- said Silver- we have a mission here.

-What do you mean?-asked Prof. Oak- I don't think the Association assigned you any mission. Green always tells me.

-It wasn't the Association- I said- We're in a lot of trouble and we need to be here right now.

-So what are you here for?- asked Prof. Oak again.

I looked towards Sapphire's dad… what do I do? I tell him that her daughter was captured, or not? Do I dare to hide this from him? Do I dare to leave this burden fall on his shoulders for the second time?

-We're here to open the Pyramid- said Silver- we need something that's inside.

-What do you mean with that?- asked Prof. Birch.

-We're going to fight a legend with a legend- said Emerald- and we need to get into this Pyramid.

-We've tried almost everything to break the door or to make some other entrance- said Prof. Oak- but we've got no results in that.

-There has to be a way to open it- said Emerald- what if we attack with enough power?

-We've tried a lot of attacks and combinations and not one has ever done a single dent on it- explained Birch.

-With our ultimate attacks, maybe?- asked Silver.

-I don't think it's going to work- said Prof. Elm- but it's worth a shot.

We went there at the feet of the stairs with a pokeball in each hand. We threw them out revealing, Mega, Sceptile and Feraligatr. Silver stepped at the front and turned towards us.

-I'll try alone first- he said- after that, Sceptile will do the same, and if it doesn't work, we'll try together.

-Ok/sure- we acknowledged.

-Ok Feraligatr… Hydrocannon!- he said and the Crocodile-like pokemon started gathering water in his mouth…- Now!

A huge torrent of pressurized water was sent towards the door striking at its center. The beam seemed to last 20 seconds before it faded, but much to our surprise… nothing ever signaled that an attack was made towards that rock.

-Well then, Sceptile… our turn!- said Emerald.

-I'll go too, well need more than just one attack to break it- I said- Mega, step up!

-Okay then at the count of three- said Silver agreeing that more power was needed- 3, 2, 1…

-Frenzy Plant!- the two of us yelled in perfect synchrony and two green beams fused in one creating a much larger and stronger one towards the same place.

An explosion occurred then, but when the smoke cleared it was cleared that it had happened the same as before.

-We'll have to use the 3 of us at the same time- said Silver- because if something like that didn't do damage anything less will do. At the count of three again… Feraligatr, I need your best now…

-I'll count down for you- said Prof. Elm- 3, 2, 1…

-GO!- we all yelled again and then the three beams merged in one again.

Something odd happened then, because Silver's beam was sucked into the beam, but the power of it increased much less than what it did with the two Frenzy Plants. The power was something out of this world, though and when it collided, the explosion was so strong that I had to stand my ground not to fall, while I was covered in smoke.

As it cleared, I was hoping to see a huge crack or opening, but for our utter surprise the rock was completely fine, no dent, no crack… anything.

-W-WHAT?- asked Emerald- Nothing? That can't be true!

-I'm afraid it is boy- said Prof. Birch- I kinda hoped that you would do something with that final attack, but at the end it's always the same… Nothing can break it.

-Then what do we do?- I asked- We really have to enter?

-Have you discovered anything?- Silver asked the three professors.

-Anything, it's just unbreakable- said Elm.

-And if you try to dig, there's always something that forbids you to go further- added Prof. Birch- It's just as if it was impossible to enter in the first place.

-Then we'll have to find another way to enter- said Emerald- but we have to get something to start with.

-Tupeon, I need you!- I commanded- Emerald take out your Mr. Mime and Dusclops!

-Sure- he said taking out their pokemon- but why?

-Try to make Dusclops through the Pyramid- said Silver understanding my point-he's a ghost type after all.

-Okay Dusclops, just do that- he commanded and with a frown we saw that after getting half of its body through the rocky door he couldn't go on- it's impossible, he can't go through.

-Tupeon, use Calm mind and then use Confusion around you!

-Mr. Mime, use Psychic around you to detect anything abnormal- said Emerald.

-Don't bother…- said Prof. Oak, but we paid no mind at his words at this point.

Then we saw both pokemon start to concentrate, but after a while they stopped and they looked towards us with confused faces.

-We tried to warn you- said Prof. Birch- Psychic moves doesn't work here, at all.

-But we have to try something- said Emerald.

-Tupeon, use Wish, then Future sight!- I commanded but again nothing happened.

-It's impossible- said Prof. Elm- We've tried all of that and more, Psychic attacks, a sound sensor while using Metal sound, to dig around… I really don't know what to try more.

-We could try something- said Silver.

-What?

-The monster we're trying to awaken is a Ground type- he said- assuming that it really was the one to expand the land around the globe.

-Wait a minute, are you talking about Groudon?- asked Prof. Oak.

-What do you know about it Samuel?- asked Elm.

-It's just something I remember from an story I heard when I was little-he said- That kept inside a forgotten Pyramid stood Groudon who expanded the land wherever he went. I had almost forgotten about it since it's been half a century since I heard that.

-Then just the more reason to trust Rub that it's in here then- I said- but what was your proposal?

-Send out any pokemon that can use Earthquake- he said- Some Earthquakes have started here so I'm trying to make him react to it. If we can't enter, we'll try to wake him up from outside. Come out, Ursaring, Feraligatr.

-Okay, it's your turn Snorlax, Sudowoodo.

-Then I'll use Cupeon- I said then.

-I see that Cupeon evolved, huh?- said Prof. Elm.

-Yeah, just the day of the Battle Royale actually- I said- but it's even stronger than before.

-Great we have 5 pokemon then- said Silver- We'll have to be very synchronized, at my count! 3, 2, 1…

-Earthquake!- and the 5 pokemon jumped and fell down at the same time creating a powerful shaking of the floor.

All of us were thrown to the ground unable to stay still with the tremendous shaking. After a moment it stopped, and we all held our breath. If something like, that had been able to knock some trees down, wasn't able to wake him up… nothing would. We held our breath then expecting something coming from anywhere, but after a minute nothing happened. Another one and the next passed and nothing. We even checked the Pyramid and it was still as good as ever.

-This is useless…- I said.

-If that and the ultimate moves didn't work, I don't know what will- said Emerald.

-But there has to be something we can do- said Silver- there has to be something that can show us another way to enter, or to break the damn door.

At the side the 3 Professors were looking towards us with a confused face. It was clear that they weren't understanding why we were trying so hard to enter in the Pyramid. We had spent more than 40 minutes trying to open it since we arrive and time was not running in our favor.

-Think, Crystal… think about something- I said- There has to be a way to open the door or to find a clue.

-But we've tried our best cards…- said Emerald- And the professors and scientists have tried to do it for almost a month. What if it can't be opened?

-That's not an option, you all heard Rub- said Silver sternly- we need the monster inside to free Sapphire and win the battle with Kyogre.

-Hey wait a moment!- said an astonished Prof. Birch startling us three- What do you mean with that you have to free Sapphire?

-It's just that…- started Emerald, but he was unsure if he had to continue.

-What?

-I don't know how to say it- I said.

-Just tell me, what's the matter?- he insisted, each time more worried.

-She was captured- said Silver with a sigh- The organization we're fighting captured her, and we now have to rescue her and win the battle we'll have to fight.

-I don't understand, she sure is one of the Dexholders- he said sweating terribly- but why would someone capture her?

-You remember how we met, don't you?- said Emerald and the 3 of them nodded- So the same guy that kidnapped us that time ago, captured her three hours ago.

-You mean Marchie? The one who kidnapped you 5 years ago-he asked before stopping for a second- along with that boy… who died the day you escaped?

-Ruby, and yes- said Silver- the same man and organization again. The same story again.

-But that makes no sense- he said- Why Sapphire?

-We… don't know yet, but we have to save her- I said, he didn't need to know that piece of information- And for that we need Groudon.

-They took their time before meddling with you again- said Prof. Oak- Red told me that he thought that he was quite sure that they would show up again.

-Blue said something similar- said Silver.

-We probably should've foreseen that they would show up again someday- said Prof Elm- It was weird that they let you go without trying to get you back.

-Yeah…- said Emerald- we should, but I think that no one wanted to even think about it… Not me at le..

-Wait stop!- I said before pointing at Prof. Elm- What was the thing you said?

-That it was weird that…

-Just before that!- I nearly shouted.

-That we probably should've foreseen that this would happen?- he inquired.

-Yes, that one!- I said before doing a little thinking- Emerald lend me your Dusclops!

-Why?- he said before throwing me a Pokeball.

-It's our last hope probably- I said- There's one attack that we still have to use, and it would be the perfect one.

-But Crys… no Psychic attack has effect here- said Prof. Birch, who was clenching his fist in impotence.

-It's not a Psychic attack, it's a Normal type- I said- and it's used to show things that are hidden from our sight.

-What kind of move is that?- asked Emerald.

-I know which one it is- said Prof. Oak.

-Yeah, it's… Foresight!- I said and an almost transparent purple sphere was emitted from the pokemon and expanded until it engulfed all the Pyramid before fading.

I looked around to see something different and I became saddened when I couldn't find anything else. It was our only hope to do something and if it went wrong, we were all out of ideas. I was still looking around frantically, increasingly losing hope when I saw something weird from the corner of my eye.

-What? Nothing?- said Emerald.

-There was something- I said- I'm sure that I've seen something.

-Dusclops, use Foresight again- said Silver and then I noticed something strange from my right.

-I've seen something too- said Prof. Oak- It came from there.

The weird thing is that he signaled at the opposite direction I had seen something. Seeing this, I talked to Silver.

-Look at it from the air- I said- We'll try again when you're there.

-Sure- he said- Go Honchkrow, take me up.

-Why from the air Crystal?- asked Prof. Elm- Samuel said that it came from our left.

-I saw something in our right- I said then.

-I also saw something, but in neither of both directions- said Prof. Birch- It was at the foot of the stairs of the Pyramid.

-I believe that Silver will be able to see it better from the air- I said.

-Then let's start again!- said Emerald- Dusclops use Foresight!

Then I just looked up to see Silver flying with his pokemon as we were engulfed by that purple sphere. After a while, the sphere dissipated and I saw Silver fly down at a high speed. He landed soundly and returned his pokemon and went directly towards us.

-I've got it, follow me- he said.

-What do you mean?- I asked.

-When the attack made effect, 3 lines were visible from the ground around us. Those 3 lines made a turn and after that they melted with a circle around the pyramid. Then 3 more lines go up the stairs.

-So the secret is on the Pyramid… it makes sense- I said- but what can it be?

-Only one way to find out- said Prof. Oak.

-C'mon we've wasted enough time already- said Prof. Birch.

And we then started to climb the stairs. Again now we found ourselves in front of the same rocky impenetrable door we had tried so hard to break or open. No difference could be found in the immaculately polished rock. If our assumptions and hopes proved to be true… that would change.

-All the lines ended in front of this door- said Silver- Dusclops focus the attack solely on the door please.

-Sure- he said- Dusclops use Foresight, just as Silver said.

And then it happened. From the pokemon's eye a purple beam enlightened the door. And there in the very middle of it something appeared. There were just points in the rocky wall, shining with a red color.

"_For the door to the land lord to open ,_

_you may weaken its mortal enemy ._

_Light up the world with your power"._

* * *

**_Rubyspe in!_**

**_This part of the text was thought to be shown in Braille. In my computer it made a good effect, but we couldn't make it appear in this page. If you want to see how it would be seen in the door of the Pyramid, just search for Braille translator and translate this text. I'm sorry that it couldn't be shown, LC5 and I both tried to do it, but we couldn't do it._**

**_Rubyspe out!_**

* * *

That were the scriptures that were shinning in the wall. I quickly noted them on a piece of paper Prof. Brich always carries, and after that, Dusclops stopped his attack. I looked at those scriptures intently, they seemed very familiar to me.

-Okay, so now we got another thing to solve- said Emerald- what the fuck are those points?

-I think it's a message- said Silver- the only way to enter is to decipher it.

-I don't know where to start from- said Elm- I'm not good at these kind of things. That would be your area of expertise Birch, more than mine.

-I'm sure it's a message, and it's composed by three sentences- he said- and then the things between those spaces would be words- he added- but to decipher something takes a lot of time, and we don't have that much time.

-So where do we start?- asked Prof Oak.

-I got it- I said then surprising them all- I know what it says.

-What do you mean?- asked a dumbfounded Emerald.

-I know this language, it's Braille- I explained with a proud smile, maybe it's like Gold said, leave it to the Super Serious Gal to learn anything in a moment- an ancient and deciphered language that we modified for our blind people to read. I had to teach one boy at the Orphanage this language, so I can read it…

-So what does it say?- asked Prof. Oak.

\- It's a riddle and we've got to solve it…- I said- It says…

"_For the door to the land lord to open ,_

_you may weaken its mortal enemy ._

_Light up the world with your power"._

-Any ideas of what that means?- I asked then.

-Well if I had a doubt that Groudon was inside this Pyramid, it just evaporated- said Silver and the 3 professors nodded in agreement.

-Just my thought- said Green's grandfather- And I belief that this riddle is… telling us to do something, I mean… look at it it's asking us to act.

-I agree with you Samuel, and I believe that it's talking about a certain attack- said Prof. Birch- And when we find that one the door will open. The problem is to find the one that opens the door.

-Well it asks us to light up the world- said Emerald- A move that creates light, I could be a fire type or even Flash.

-Flash is a very good option-I said- but it doesn't follow the second sentence… "You may weaken its enemy" it says.

-Flash usually lowers the precision of the next attack…- said Silver- but I don't think it means that.

-I think that the clue is with the mortal enemy thing- said Elm- but what can it mean?

-Mortal enemies… Your foe can be your rival, but it hardly ever is a mortal enemy- said Emerald- What kind of pokemon have mortal enemies.

-Zangoose and Seviper are mortal enemies for example- said Prof. Oak- The fight at the very same instant they see each other. It's like they have a 6th sense that they use to detect when the other is near.

-Wait a moment- said Silver- Rub told us that something similar happened between Groudon and Kyogre. He also called them mortal enemies.

-So the enemy refers to Kyogre- said Emerald- but what can weaken it?

-Well Kyogre is a water type…- I said finally something clicking in my mind- it's a move that weakens water type moves and also produces light! Flash can't enlighten the world, it'll only make enough light for a small area, so it can't be Flash.

-No attack can enlighten the whole world- said Emerald.

-There is one that can, because it does every single day- said Prof. Oak- It's Sunny day.

-Correct- I said.

-So what pokemon do we have that knows this move?- asked Emerald- Toro knows, but she's not here. And I think that it's the only one… besides Rub's Castform.

-Mega knows too, we learned the attack together with Sapphire- I said- She came to me for help, and we ended working together on it.

-Great! Now use it then- said Prof. Birch- we've wasted enough time for today!

-Sure- I said signaling at my Meganium- Mega use your best Sunny day!

And after gathering some light in her pink petals around its neck… The sun started to shine brighter and brighter until we were almost blinded by it. It was so hot that it seemed almost unbearable. It hurt to open my eyes, but when they got used to the light I saw an amazing spectacle. Three red lines started to shine in the ground in front of the Pyramid and the parallel red lines advanced more and more towards us. After that the two lines at the sides turned before fusing in a red circle around us with the other in the middle.

After that I could feel some shaking in the ground before another light shined below us and another two at one of our sides each. They continued parallel until they reached the unbreakable door. And after fusing in a circle again, the whole door shined in an even darker red tone.

BRRRROOM!

-The door…- muttered Emerald when in front our bare eyes, the door started to descend leaving a clear entering to the inside of the Pyramid.

-It opened- said Silver- We, were able to open it.

-Crystal did it- conceded Prof. Oak- your knowledge became the key to open this ancient treasure.

-Then let's enter- said Emerald excitedly- we can't afford to wait more time, all the mission depends on us.

-Sure, just let me return Mega- I said when I took my pokeball.

-We'll start to investigate inside- said Silver following Emerald while the three Professors went to grab their equipment to recollect all the data they could from this.

-Okay. You did a well job Mega, rest for now… .- I said towards Mega, caressing my affectionate pokemon for her hard work before I let her enter her pokeball again- Hey guys, I'm co…

BRRRROOM!

At that sound I turned around immediately and the sight I faced was something I had feared to see… The door we had struggled so much to open, had closed the Pyramid again. My friends trapped inside.

Blue's POV (before separating with Green and the others)

-We have to be communicated until I enter the submarine- I said- Then I'll have to end the communications.

-I know that- said Green- but I'm still not sure that you have to go alone inside. It's very dangerous.

-I know it's dangerous Green, but every job in this mission is dangerous- I explained- Crystal, Silver and Blue will wake up an ancient monster and you, Red and Yellow will be distracting an entire army.

-I know that… but our plan has a lot of loopholes- he said with a worried tone that I noticed easily- a lot of things that could go wrong. A lot of things that we haven't planned.

-As you remember, Ruby once said that there's no foolproof plan- I explained.

-That's just the point, any plan can fail and this can fail more than everyone that we've ever tried!- he exclaimed.

-But Rub said the same thing! He knows that and I'm sure he also has some things planned just in case,. That's how an strategist does his things, living two steps in front f the enemy- I reasoned- And the plans we made before were different. We made the plan in almost a month when we escaped, and we spend 4 days making a the strategy to beat Team Rocket… This one was made by a single person in 10 minutes. Nothing remotely better could come up from 10 minutes even if we worked all 9 of us in a plan, and he made it alone.

-But…

-But nothing Green… he used his pawns, us, in the best way he thought possible- I said- I'm obviously the best at being undetectable so he used me to retrieve Sapphire. It would be safer to go with Silver, but he needs his defense to help both Crystal and Emerald be protected from the beast they have to awaken- a small smile crept up to my face-I know you're worried about me and I can't say that I'm a little happy that it's like this… but you want to accept it or not, he used our abilities in the best way he could to make the teams. The only thing that I don't understand is that he has kept Gold with him without assigning him in another group.

-Maybe you're right- he conceded.

-Not maybe Green… If I'm your girlfriend, you have to know something- I said then smirking- In the important matters if you and I disagree… I'm the one who's right. And just so you know, this is an important matter.

-So you are the one who will take the important decisions?- he asked with a little smile- I'm not sure I'm okay with that.

-You'll have to be- I said winking- You know what? Let's end this conversation after the war.

-That'll mean that we've won that war- he said.

-Of course it'll mean that- said a confident Red from behind – We're totally going to win this war, right Yellow?

-O-of course…- she said quite shy- We have to do it… for Sapphire.

-Even the always shy Yellow believes that we can do it…- I said- If we really believe that we can do it, nothing will prevent it. Now.. . I've got to go.

-We'll be in touch Blue- said Red- Do what you know how to do best.

-See you later Blue- said Yellow- Bring me Sapphire to cure her.

-I will- I said sending them a great smile- so that's it Green.

-Just stay safe Blue- he said in a serious and commanding tone.

-I'll be, don't worry- I said before leaning in and giving him a final kiss- I must go now…

And with that I turned around and left, not wanting him to say anything else that could mean a goodbye. Because this wasn't a goodbye, as Yellow said this was a "see you later".

_(20 minutes later)_

I had separated from the others some time ago and went to the place I thought it would be the best to start searching for them. Kitty was flying above the bay so Yellow could know where they were, but even if we could localize them, then I had to go and infiltrate the submarine. I had found a good place to dive from, it allowed me to be unnoticed and swim. The only problem was my resistance. I couldn't be under the water for more than 3 minutes, 4 at the most. So I first had to know where the submarine was.

Green, Yellow and Red where hiding near the shore, preparing themselves for the attack that they would perform in a short while. Now is when the things change. Green is always the one who takes the lead outside the battlefield, whenever we have to go to a meeting or do something concerning our position publicly, because the Association asks us. In the battlefield though, Red is the leader. He is the most collected one and probably the one who works more efficiently under pressure.

I then noticed Yellow's Butterfree land in the place they were hiding and ten seconds after that I noticed my Poke Gear vibrating signaling a call. I accepted it with a button in our headphones.

-Rub? Blue?- asked Green- You all hear me.

-Loud and clear- I said.

-Perfectly- Rub answered- What's the matter?

-Kitty wasn't able to locate their submarine from the air- explained Green- Use her Psychic powers she was able to certify that they're in the bay, but not the exact location.

-That's a problem then- I said- I can't try to enter without knowing the exact location.

-Green, you have to use all the methods you know to locate it- Rub said- Sapphire was caught three hours ago, we need to retrieve her as soon as possible.

-We'll keep trying- then said- Just be prepared Blue.

But I had turned my head to look towards the sea, and I was left speechless.

-Blue? BLUE?- aske Red again- Are you there?

-Y-yeah… but I believe that we won't have to search any more- I said- look at the bay.

Because there, just in the very middle of the bay the submarine was surfacing. It wasn't so rare that it decided to surface and face us head on, because that was what we had tried to cause with our announcement. The most impressive thing was its size. I remembered those five years ago, the last look I took of our prison before escaping. It was almost the same size. It was just like the base had been transformed from an aerial base to a submarine one without changing anything else.

-Wow… that thing is huge- said Red from the other side- how the heck can they move this thing under the sea?

-What do you mean huge?- asked Rub.

-It's the size the aerial base we had to escape from those years ago- said Red.

-Since you weren't there, I'll be more specific - I sighed-The size of the hospital with half the floors.

-O-okay… that's huge- said Rub-So what you're gonna do?

-I'll wait ten minutes, then I'll try to enter- I said.

-Okay then- it's a good idea- said Rub- What are your plans Red?

-We're going to attack from the air- he said- We'll attack with Charizard, Aero and Pidgeot from the air and each one of us will ride one.

-Make Yellow's Butterfree get Chuchu with her and Pika should go with Aero- suggested Rub- On the air electric attacks will be your major problem and while those two won't be able to attack too well from the distance they'll can deflect the attacks.

-It's a good idea- was Green's voice- But with Red we had prepared a first tactic.

-Go on- he said.

-We'll be attacking first with only our pokemon- Red said- that will make the impression that we're going for a two front attack, but when the pokemon come back… we'll appear in the air again.

-That should give Blue enough time to sneak into the submarine and find Sapphire- said Rub.

-That'll do- I said confident- be sure that I'll be able to do it.

-We've faith in you- said Rub.

-Just one more thing Rub… What's Gold doing?- asked Red- he could be very useful in with us.

-He's doing something that needs to be done now…- he answered.

-Okay… we'll talk later- I said- Wait ten minutes for the attack, nothing less.

-Sure, bye.

And with that we ended the call. I looked towards the sea only to see that the submarine had surfaced completely. And the size was still amazing. Like I said, it was very comparable to the size that had the hospital Rub was in… A flat base above the water with 4 flats on it. All grey and a dark blue color. It was really intimidating in size. Then I prepared myself. I had nothing to really wear so I just put on some of the things, like my white hat in my waterproof purse. I quickly strapped it to my waist like Sapphire does with her fanny pack and I took my strongest Pokemon out.

-Blasty go near the submarine and explore for some possible entrances- I told him, and with a nod, my giant turtle pokemon dove under the sea.

I waited patiently for him to return and after 5 long minutes a sound startled everyone.

-PEOPLE FROM THE WORLD- said a voice I know too well, Marchie's- THE DEXHOLDERS AND THE POKEMON ASSOCIATION HAVE BEEN YOUR SAVIORS FOR YEARS NOW. TODAY, THEY SENT ME A WAR DECLARATION. THAT WAS THEIR MISTAKE AND THE WHOLE WORLD WILL FACE THE CONSEQUENCES- he stopped a bit before continuing- THE WORLD WILL BE MINE AFTER THIS WAR IS OVER, AND NOT EVEN THE DEXHOLDERS, WHO BEAT TEAM ROCKET THOSE YEARS AGO, WILL BE ABLE TO DO ANYTHING AGAINST ME. THEY'VE GOT NOTHING THAT CAN BEAT ME. THAT SAID I SUGGEST YOU ALL STEP ASIDE AND WATCH MISERABLY LIKE YOUR HEROES FAIL FOR THE FIRST AND LAST TIME TO PROTECT YOU, THE PEOPLE WHO IDOLIZE THEM. OUR ANSWER TO THE WAR DECLARATION IS SIMPLE…-he said before ending- BRING IT ON!

That was heard from some speakers they had on board, but it was loud enough so all the citizens and students in the Academy would hear it without problems. Then I saw Blasty emerge from the water and shake his head a little.

-So nothing is very safe is it?- I asked and he shook his head again- Well then, lead me there, I'll find a way to enter myself.

And grabbing myself on his back and after taking a deep breath I was submerged into the water and lead at an amazing speed towards the middle of the bay. When I arrived there I noticed some weird cameras and then I had to hide under Blasty's belly to allow them to see me. I then feared that Blasty would be spotted, but when no signal was made that someone had found us, I felt more at ease. I peeped from my spot looking for possible entering ways, but I couldn't find a safe one.

The turbines where not an option, and neither was to make a hole in the structure. Just as I was thinking about this, after two minutes of being underwater. I heard some weak explosions and I saw the submarine shake. Red and the others had started to attack. I think I heard some loud noise, but I couldn't be sure while being underwater.

Suddenly the flat structure of the side of the submarine started to incline leaving a wide gate for something to enter or get out. I was about to look at it when I saw a lot of people start getting out of it and then going in the direction of the beach. After seemingly 40 grunts had gotten out, I looked at the gate. Those people would end up on the beach, at the other side of where Red, Green and Yellow would be attacking and that wasn't something good. They could very well surround them. I wanted to contact them, but I couldn't do it underwater and if I wasted any more time, I could waste my only option to get inside safely. Because in front of me I had a great gift from Arceus. The door to the Organization's headquarters was open wide for me to enter, and, with all my stealth ability, that's what I was going to do.

Ruby's POV

I ended the call with Blue and Red and I slumped back to the bed. I was feeling nauseous and my left part of the body was on fire. It hurt like hell, no pain I had ever suffered through the years could be compared to this one. Not even the Dragon Claw that almost killed me back in the day, and not remotely those beatings that Matt treated me to. If someone told me that my left arm was indeed on fire, I would really think that the person was right. It burned, so much.

And the thing is that wasn't the worst thing. Every time I shifted my position, a sharp pain went through my ribcage. Just 20 minutes ago I was okay, but it seemed that the tranquilizing medicines had worn off. I could also see some red drops in my bandages signaling that some of the injuries had opened again. I looked then towards the button on the wall to ask for the nurses help and I without thinking about it too much I pulsed it.

After that simple effort I slumped back with a thud. And it hurt again… I had to put all my willpower in avoiding shouting my pain out, but I was able to. Just a sigh escaped my lips when a nurse entered my room almost running.

-What's the matter?- she said looking at me before looking at her notes- Crap with all the commotion we forgot that you should've taken your medication half an hour ago. I'll be right back.

-T-thanks…- was the only thing I could say before she disappeared through the door again.

Then I just tried to get my mind to focus in something else than my pain. I tried to think about my already revised plan to find any blind spots in it. I knew that it wasn't either perfect or even safe, but it was the best we could do for the little time we got. The plan was complicated and had several phases. Two of them were the ones that I had explained everyone, I mean the Pyramid group and the distraction and retrieval group. The other ones only I know them, and sooner or later, all of them would be played in the war we are starting.

I snapped out of my thoughts when a great noise was heard from the direction of the beach. It wasn't really a noise it was a very loud speech. Of course, it was coming from our enemy, Marchie.

-PEOPLE FROM THE WORLD- said a voice I know too well, Marchie's- THE DEXHOLDERS AND THE POKEMON ASSOCIATION HAVE BEEN YOUR SAVIORS FOR YEARS NOW. TODAY THEY SENT ME, A WAR DECLARATION. THAT WAS THEIR MISTAKE AND THE WHOLE WORLD WILL FACE THE CONSEQUENCES- he stopped a bit before continuing- THE WORLD WILL BE MINE AFTER THIS WAR IS OVER AND NOT EVEN THE DEXHOLDERS WHO BEAT TEAM ROCKET THOSE YEARS AGO WILL BE ABLE TO DO ANYTHING AGAINST ME. THEY'VE GOT NOTHING THAT CAN WIN ME. THAT SAID I SUGGEST YOU ALL STEP ASIDE AND WATCH MISERABLY LIKE YOUR HEROES FAIL FOR THE FIRST AND LAST TIME TO PROTECT YOU, THE PEOPLE WHO IDOLIZE THEM. OUR ANSWER TO THE WAR DECLARATION IS SIMPLE…-he said before ending- BRING IT ON!

I smirked a little at that. He really was going all out. We had sent him a message and he, without any single speck of fear, had returned it. He was so sure that he would won, that he even didn't wait an hour to answer our declaration. Of course he was sure he would win, one army fighting at the Associations headquarters and one here battling 9 people. The numbers where in his total favor and, if that wasn't enough, he had his best card well up his sleeve.

-I'm here again- said the nurse which came into the room again- I'm sorry for the delay… It must be hurting a lot.

-Kinda- I tried to get control of my senses, mostly my tact.

I was sweating a lot and not because it was that hot outside. I painfully moved my body towards he when I saw that she withdrew a bag of blood and changed it for the empty one that was stuck in the IV duct in my left hand. Then I saw her take out a syringe full of a light blue liquid.

-I'm sorry, but this is gonna hurt- she said before taking one of my bandages on my shoulder aside, and without further delay she stuck the syringe on my shoulder, really connecting it to one of my nerves.

-WHAAAAH!- I couldn't help, but to shout as it pierced my burnt and over sensitive skin and to one of my nerves- Oh, shit…

I jerked when she withdrew the syringe from my skin, only to feel my broken ribs make acknowledgement of their state. It hurt a lot.

-I'm sorry it hurt so much, but in your state normal tranquilizers wouldn't do much effect- she said- I know that with your skin like that, this must've been very painful.

-Huh… do-don't worry- I said, trying to calm my breath and like this preventing my ribcage from expanding so much- I'm sure… it was necessary.

-Yes it was…- she said- what I did was take out your senses in that arm. You won't feel a thing in there for the next 3 or 4 hours. I would advise you to not move too much, because you won't be conscious of the fact that you're hurting yourself… but that won't be necessary, will it?

-Don't … worry about it- I said- When will this thing make effect though?

-In 15 minutes, you shouldn't feel a single thing in this arm- she said- It'll start to gradually fade, but before it does, I have to change your bandages. Like this, you'll know if it hurts if I do it wrong.

-Thank… you- I said and she started to unwrap the bandages in that arm.

Crystal's POV

-Prof. Oak!- I shouted as I saw that the door had closed again.

-What's the matter?- said the Professor coming out of his tent with his two companions close behind.

\- It closed again- I shouted and signaled with my fingers- And Silver and Emerald are inside.

-What do you mean it closed?- asked Prof. Elm when they arrived - When did that happen?

-Just after Silver and Emerald entered- I explained- I was just returning Mega when it happened.

-So what do we do now?- asked Prof. Birch.

-Why don't you use Sunny day again and open the door again?- asked Prof. oak.

-I already did it… but it didn't work- I said, and it was the truth. I had tried to open it just after the door closed.

-Could you talk to them?- they asked.

-No, I couldn't do it- I said- they don't hear me when they're inside and the PokeGear…

-Well?- asked Prof. Elm- What happens with the PokeGear?

-In fact I haven't tried it, I haven't got time really- I said- but I highly doubt that it'll work.

-We should try it at least- said Prof. Oak and I nodded.

I quickly dialed Emerald's number and started the call. At first I heard nothing meaning that it wasn't working, but then I heard the sound of a call waiting to be caught. I waited patiently for him to catch it.

-Cr…Crys?- I heard roughly from the other side.

-Emerald! Are you okay? Where are you?- I asked him frantically.

-Wa… a… ment- was the only thing I was able to hear.

-What?- I asked.

-I said, wait a moment- he said now more clearly- We are walking through a narrow path inside the Pyramid. We've descended through some old stairs before that.

-And where is Silver?- I asked.

-I'm right… re- he said. I supposed he meant "here".

-Are you okay?- I asked.

-Yes, the door only clo…- answered Emerald- Nothing else.

-Good- I said.

-Wow- was what Silver said from the other side- Would you look at that?

-Yeah… it's am…zing- said Emerald voice.

-What is it?

-Hey look out!- said Emerald again when I heard some rolling noises.

-What's happening?- I asked frantically.

-Crys… I have two things- said Silver- What do you want first?

-Just tell me what's happening!

-The first one is that we can go on- he said- there's a wall with another inscription.

-And the second?

-We're not alone!- said Emerald- Mantine, Sceptile stand by for battle!

Ruby's POV

-There… everything is okay- said the nurse after strapping my arm to my torso with the last roll of bandages- Do you feel better?

-I feel nothing- I said and it was true, at first it hurt like hell the treatment she was giving me, but after a while I started to feel less and less pain. Now I didn't feel anything at all.

-You'll be like this for 3 hour or so- she said smiling.

-Thanks for everything- I said.

\- It's my job- she smiled again-Just one question, how come Sapphire hasn't come to visit you today?

-What do you mean?- I asked surprised by her question.

-Well she came here on Saturday night with you bleeding a lot- she said- I would know since I was the one to receive her and Emerald. She was very worried about you.

-She was?- I asked incredulously, shouldn't she be disgusted about me?

-You bet… I had to assure her that you would be okay for her not to barge in the Intensive care unit. She was so depressed that she didn't seem the same girl that we all know- she said- Not to mention that afterwards neither she or Emerald or Crystal left you room for the night.

-Is that true?- I asked more stunned than before.

-Yeah, in fact she never moved from your room yesterday, for what my companions told me- she said- she refused several times to leave your side saying that you saved her.

-I didn't know that…- I said, my early determination growing more than ever before.

-So how come she didn't come?- she asked.

-I don't really know- I said- she must be fighting with the others though…

-Yeah, I'm sure she is- I said- She will kick this organization's ass. She's the best of them all.

-She seems to be your favorite- I said with a gentle smile.

-Of course she is, she's the most kick ass girl I've ever seen. I would've loved to be born with the determination she has- she said… if she only knew- She's the best of them all isn't it? You must be very lucky to know her, don't you? And the others too, of course.

-Yeah I am- I said before faking a yawn.

-I'll let you rest then- she said- take care and don't do anything rash. I'll come by in an hour to see if everything is okay. If you need anything just push that button.

-Sure thanks- I said and she disappeared after closing the door behind her.

"So Sapphire had stayed by my side for more than a day, worrying about me? That was surprising, I scared her. Why did she do it?". It didn't make any sense, but knowing this only made my determination stronger.

Seeing this I just grabbed my clothes and, slowly and with much difficulty put them on. I left my left arm strapped around my torso with my left sleeve hanging free. I grabbed my hat and put it on my head before grabbing my bag and strap it on my back. I put on my shoes and grabbed my PokeGear. I got one last look of the room before sighing and smirking confidently, my glare changing to that scary one.

The fourth phase had just started!

* * *

**And that's the end of the 32nd chapter! **

**Aside from all the problems I talked about, this chapter was very problematic to write. It didn't matter the times I wrote a single speech, I didn't like it. At the end I left it like you've read, but even that this is one of the chapters I'm not very satisfied with. Maybe you like it, I really hope you did, but I'm sorry for that.**

**Well and that's all. I can only thank you, readers, and our dear editor. I really hope you'll be able to recover and be in top shape in no time.**

**I really don't know how else to say... REVIEW and STAY TUNNED.**


	33. Chapter 33: The Earth Titan

**Hi everyone and be wel...**

**PLEASE! Before you either kill me in a fire, drowning in the sea or stabbing me a lot more times than necessary (some know what I mean for sure), let me explain. I know it's been a month and a week since I last updated, but please look at the calendar. All students have had a lot of exams, reports, and work to do these days and I am no exception of that (I had to do all of that plus my part-time job). In fact I could only start writting this chapter after the 13th of June and well it still took longer than expected. I'm sorry you all had to wait that long... Now if you want to kill me you can, but at least you know my reasons.**

**Before you do it though, I'm going to do the TIME WITH REVIEWS section:**

**paradoxsteel**: As you suggested I took my time (a lot more than expected)... I hope it's worth it.

**12courtney12: **Well I try to, but in this case I couldn't do that as well as before... Well if that's what you think... maybe you'll be roght or maybe not. I hope your eye's are okay. Thanks for the review!

** sapphire53: **I'm glad you liked the previous one, and I really hope you love this one!**  
**

**smile all of your days:** Well if you believe that last chapter was intense... read the next one. And don't worry he already know and acknowledges your concern. Thanks for everything.

**Valerie: **Well... I realy hope your helth is okay. I'm going to update sooner for sure next time. And well that part... will happen in its time. Thanks for the review.

** Guest:** Thanks for your words, the both of us really appretiate them. We're trying to get paid, but at the moment no one is interested in that so we're doing it for free XD. Have fun reading this one.

** comisure: **Well I'm happy you liked it. I also hope you like the next one.

** Jean: **Well thanks for your review. Since I also explained most of the things of that review directly... I tried here to use a different approach int eh Braille thing. i hope it's better. no go ahead and read the chapter. I hope you both love it.

**And that's the end with TIME WITH REVIEWS. I know I said it last chapter, but we arrived at the 300k words last chapter and I'm only 15 reviews away from the 200. I can only say thank you to everyone because you all together raised the number of views to the 27,700, which is totally amazing. Thank you for everything. You all are part of this. Now before we start, I also want to pass the word to my editor LC5. he has some things to say.**

**How's it going everybody, LexClone5 here with my intro. I just wanted to say thank you for all the support you guys gave me regarding what had happened last time. There has been a lot of confusion between my Optometrist and Ophthemologist, one said my eye problems were from a torn retina, while the other stemmed from just a mere prescription issue. WELL, I got new contacts, so my eyesight is much better. But still, Rubyspe has his reasons for taking so damn long... SO BURN HIM AT THE ST- I MEAN... Be kind to him, he's under a bit of stress from not being able to write this.**

**DISCLAIMER - we do not own this, have never owned this, and probably will never own this franchise for as long as we live.**

**This said... READ and ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 33: The Earth Titan**

Silver's POV

-Hey look out!- exclaimed Emerald and I turned my head. My eyes widened at what I saw.

-What's happening?- I heard Crys ask.

-Crys… I have two things to say,- I said- Whhich do you want first?

-Just tell me what's happening!

-The first one is that we can't go on- I explained- there's a wall with another inscription.

-And the second?

-We're not alone!- said Emerald- Mantine, Sceptile, stand by for battle!

-Feraligatr, Kingdra! It's your turn- I said when Emerald ended the call.

In front of us a large group of pokemon had appeared. To say that they seemed hostile would be an understatement. Not only that, but they seemed to be very strong. We had a dozen of pokemon in front of us, all of them ground type pokemon. Two Camerupts, 3 Gravelers, and an Onix, stood proud next to three Rhyhorns, one Donphan, and a Sandlash. Behind the group of pokemon, a Rhydon stood expectant analyzing their rivals, therefore, us two and our pokemon.

The Rhydon was surely the whole group's leader because after a quick snort the whole group surrounded us. The Donphan and the Gravelers used Rollout at first while the two Camerupts attacked with Eruption. Onix used dig in a split second.

-Leave me the Rollouts!- Emerald said and I nodded, he had battled enought battles against Sapphire and Dono to know how to counter them.

-Okay then- I said- Kindra start using Hydropump to those Eruptions, Feraligatr you too.

-Sceptile, use Detect and then Agility!- he yelled- Mantine, use Water Pulse from the air!

At first our plans went perfectly , but then Onix rose up from the ground knocking my Feraligatr from its feet while the Ryhorns started to use Rock Blast at our pokemon. Sceptile was able to dodge them all, but Mantine couldn't. I soon felt one of those rocks impact on my arm, signaling that the pokemon weren't only aiming at our pokemon.

-We have to act quickly Emerald- I said- No point in making this last.

-Okay, Sceptile use Agility again and then use your double Leaf blade on the Gravelers! Mantine you use Confuse Ray on the Ryhorns!

-Feraligatr use Blizzard on the Onix, Kindra Hydropump towards the Camerupts!

But one Camerupt dodged while the other was able to withstand the attack. The Onix also suffered from the attack, but after that attacked with a good Rock Throw that hurt my Feraligatr a little bit. Two of the Gravelers fainted, but one of them was able to strike at the Sceptile sending him back. Luckily for us one of the Rhyhorns became confused and started to use Rock blast to attack at every direction, hurting his companions multiple times. After that the Donphan and the remaining Graveler used a combination of Rollout and Rock blast to take out the Mantine, but his Hydropump overpowered those two attacks and defeated them.

-Kingdra use your Water Pulse to the Rhyhorns while they're being attacked!- I commanded- Feraligatr use Surf towards the Onix!

The Onix was able to dodge while using Dig, but The Rhyhorns fell under the power of my attack and their companion's one. I smirked then looking at the ground and motioning to my Kindra to enter the hole after the Onix. With only this pokemon, two Camerupts, and the confused Graveler remaining Emerald took charge of the two fire and ground types.

\- Sceptile use Quick attack to get close and then use Bullet seed!- he ordered- Mantine cover him from the air.

And it was a good method because as soon as the gecko pokemon approached his two foes, he was attacked by two powerful Flamethrowers. Before he got hit though, a Water gun deflected them to the sides creating an opening in the middle of it for the pokemon to continue. At the very last moment one of them stopped its attack and dodged the bullets, but the other one could do that and fell victim of Sceptile's attacks. The Graveler finally snapped out of confusion and found himself in the middle of the battlefield almost alone. He tried to strike then towards the Mantine with a Rock Throw and succeeded using the fact that we weren't aware of him.

-Feraligatr use Blizzard on the Graveler! Kindra use Waterfall!- I asked.

The Graveler was tired from all the attacks that he had used and couldn't avoid the attack being frozen in the process. Then, with a mighty cry, Onix rose up from the ground covered with water from my Kindra's attack.

-Mantine use Hydropump on the Onix, Sceptile Bullet seed on the Camerupt!- commanded my short friend. He then looked at me expectantly.

The Bullet seed attack wasn't effecting the volcano pokemon as it was too fast, but it was directing him towards my pokemon. Using Mantine he was able to take the rock serpent out while the Camerupt was going directly towards a trap. When the pokemon noticed that, it was too late.

-Water gun, both of you- I commanded.

Before my attack touched him, he was able to use Flamethrower to counter them, but when he did that, he stopped moving, causing the Bullet Seed to finally connect with him. With the pain of that attack, his own stopped causing 3 very effective attacks to get to him at once. That could only end it the defeat of one of the fastest pokemon I've ever seen. That's when the Rhydon moved. He approached us calmly while observing the two of us from head to toe before nodding. He then approached the wall and signaled at it.

There we could see the same paintings as we saw before we entered and they were marvelous. It showed a clash of powers of 2 huge pokemon, one red bipedal and the other seemed a giant blue fish, and in the very middle a scripture like the one we encountered at the entrance was sculpted in the rock. I looked at the pokemon who was looking at me expectantly before sitting in front of the wall with its eyes shut. With that the Will-o-wisp disappeared, but Emerald commanded another one right away, one so powerful that was able to illuminate the whole room and some of the stairs we had arrived from. As going back wasn't an option, I took out my Pokegear and dialed Crystal's number.

-Silver?- was her voice on the other side- What happened?

-We got attacked by a horde of pokemon, but we could handle it- I explained-Now we got another problem…

-What is it?

-The path is blocked, there's a wall with another inscription and I can't read it- I explained.

-Describe the points and I'll try something- she said- is it very long?

-No, it's shorter than before- I answered- only two sentences.

-Okay…- she said- then spell me what you see and I'll translate it.

-Sure- I prepared- The first symbol consist in 4 points. Only the point of the bottom right and the one at the top left part are not there. Did I explained it well enough?

-Yeah, keep like that.

-Then the next is…

(10 minutes later)

-And the last one is just like before, three dots in the left- I finished explaining.

-Okay- said Crystal- now let me decipher it. I'll hang up for the moment.

-How's it going Silver?- was Emerald's voice, while he was still inspecting all the place.

-Crys is translating it… have you discovered anything?

-Yes and no… there are just pictures on the wall and I believe that shows the fight between those two monsters, but the only thing that changes is the weather.

-What do you mean?

-I mean that in one of the three it's raining, in the next is sunny and finally in the next one it's happening both- Emerald said- that and the attacks change. In one the blue one is attacking, the second is the other way around and finally their attacks clash. Those people didn't really work too much with the storyline.

-I don't think that the storyline is what matters… I believe that they only sculpted what happened- I reasoned dumbfounded.

-Yeah… maybe you're right- he said scratching the back of his head- I need to think more sometimes.

-Yeah, you really do- I responded with a chuckle when my PokeGear vibrated again- Yeah, Crys?

-Yeah it's me… I've resolved the scripture- she said- and again it's commanding you to do something.

-What it is this time?- inquired Emerald.

-The script says…- she started.

"To meet the titan on the earth

use the help to dig through this wall"

-And that's everything- she said- now I really think that this one is easy.

-Yeah it's really commanding us to use dig on that wall- said Emerald- take out your Weavile and get over with this.

-I don't know…- I said.

-What do you mean Silver?-asked Crystal from the other side of the device- It's in the script to use dig.

-I know, but this seems too easy, last time it was like telling us to use Flash and in the end that wasn't it- I explained- and what's that thing of the help. What help do we have?

-I don't know that- was Crystal's voice- I'm not there.

-Wouldn't it mean that Rhydon? It hasn't moved from there since we beat those pokemon- he reasoned- and not once he tried to attack us.

-That seems to be a good option. Why not trying to scan it with your Pokedex?

-Sure- I said getting my most precious item from my pocket and pointing at the Rhydon- It says the following…

"Rhydon, the Drill Pokemon. Rhydon's horn can crush even uncut diamonds. One sweeping blow of its tail can topple a building. This Pokémon's hide is extremely tough. Even direct cannon hits don't leave a scratch.

This pokemon knows the moves: Megahorn, Horn attack, Stomp, Earthquake, Horn drill, and Rock Slide."

-That's everything it says- I explained.

-It doesn't know Dig either- said Crystal- but it says that it's horn can crush almost everything.

-We just need a strong enough attack with its horn- said Emerald. But what one? Megahorn is very powerful.

-That's an easy decision- said Professor Birch- I've seen with my bare eyes a Rhydon defeat a pokemon with a single hit using its most powerful attack. I would use Horn drill.

-I agree, almost every pokemon can use Dig, but only a few know this move- I reasoned- Now Rhydon, we need your help.

It was the first time that said pokemon rose its head. He just looked at me expectantly, like waiting for an order.

-Use Horn Drill on that wall- I commanded and he then analyzed me from head to toe again, he then nodded and stood up.

His horn began to spin more and more quickly, before the pokemon slammed his horn into the wall. It struggled a little, but after a minute of sparks falling from the point connecting the spinning and the polished surface, the pokemon let out a massive roar before the surface broke leaving an entrance to another section free. The pokemon then just entered leaving all of us behind.

-I don't believe that dig would've worked- said Emerald when my PokeGear was starting to make some nasty sounds- What's happening?

-I don't know, but it started when the wall broke- I said- maybe something is messing with those waves or something.

-We'll have to just enter and see then- were Emerald's words before he entered the hole with me close behind him.

When we passed the hole a whole new scenario was there to be seen. Only a very narrow passage was there until it turned to be a circular plaza in the center of the room. Room to call it something because the stance was huge and it was really, really hot. Walking from near the edges of the passage we could see a great cliff there and the bottom of it the only thing that was to be seen was rivers of almost liquid magma, explaining the hot temperature. At the other side of the platform was another huge cliff and yet another magma river at the bottom. After it a huge wall appeared blocking every path. But to arrive and see what was there we first had to overcome the obstacles that we had in front of us.

In front of us stood two Pokemon. One was the Rhydon that had helped us and the other was a huge Claydol. And looking at their poses… they were there to fight!

Gold's POV

-Call Rub- I asked and the sound of a call in process started to sound through my headphones.

-Rub here, what's up?- I heard from the other side.

-Rub it's me, Gold-I said.

-What's the matter? Did you finish the job I gave to you?-he asked from the other side, the sound wasn't very clear though.

-Of course I did, everything is very well organized- I said- I talked with the Mayor and 3 of his counselors and we were able to form a good plan.

In fact, I never thought I would be able to do a work like that. To organize something as important as the evacuation procedure of a town was something hard, and that's why I spent 1 hour or so doing it.

-So what's the plan?

-Uhm let me see… It was decided that there would be two safe zones that needed to be protected. One is the hospital and the other is the Academy.

-Why the Academy?

-Because that's where the evacuation will lead the people – I explained- we needed a huge and safe place and the Academy seemed a very good option.

-It was a good idea, but how will the people go there? Who will lead them?

-We've asked both Mr. Fuji and the Police officers of other near towns to help us with that- I said- I've just talked to Mr. Fuji and he immediately agreed.

-Good…- but something was odd, the sound I heard didn't seem ones of a hospital room it seemed that someone was running.

-Rub are you outside?

-No, why would you ask that?- he answered quite convincingly.

-Because it's quite noisy where you are.

-Of course it is! We've just declared war to an enemy organization!- he responded- I bet that in the town everything is a mess.

-Let's say that I've seen worse. But yeah… quite a lot of people are scared- I said.

And it was true. From to the Academy I had to use Togetaro's Extremespeed because going by foot would've been far too slow. Some people were in the streets getting ready to leave the town. The offices buildings next to the beach were now empty since they heard Marchie's contestation after that monstrous submarine had surfaced. Panic had spread among the people, that was a fact.

-Hey wasn't that a door that opened?- I asked him, it really had sounded like that- Are you still in your room?

-Of course I am… A nurse just came to check on something- he said.

-O-okay… The teachers will help along with the people that were working on the Contest's hall for now until the reinforcements arrive-I explained- Now tell me what to do.

-I don't really know what you can do now- he confessed.

-WHAT? WHY?- I asked angrily- You said that after this I would be able to join the fight!

-Why do you want to join the fight so badly?- he asked me then.

-I just want to help, I can't sit down while my friends are fighting!- I exclaimed- It was just a lie wasn't it?

-What do you mean?

-I mean this. You never included me in your plans- I concluded- You too think that I'm just going to be a nuisance.

-Nope that's not it.

-Then what is it? Why can't I go with a group and help them?- I said- Why I'm the only one who is safe? Red, Green and Yellow are creating an opening for Blue, who is ALONE trying to retrieve Sapphire. Silver, Emerald and Crys… they are trying to awaken a monster. You're injured, but commanding us with your own strategy. But I'm not doing anything!

-You are… If your plan goes well you've just saved a lot of people!

-But I can't help my friends! I'm okay with helping people, I like to do that…-I said sending Togetaro out and getting on it- but I want to fight alongside my friends too.

-Tell me what are your weak points Gold- he said surprising me- and don't leave anyone.

-Why?

-Just do it- when he said I knew it was an order.

-I'm reckless, I never think before entering a battle. I'm also a little arrogant while battling, always wanting to battle the best one with my own hands even if I know that there are better people to do it-I knew them all too well to make a mistake- Those are my weak points.

-Wrong!- he said more surprisingly- Now tell me your strong points.

-I'm a good battler and my battle reflexes are quite good, I have a varied team- I said- And maybe my backup plans.

-Wrong again, or at least partly.

-What do you mean?

-Your recklessness is not a weak point, braveness used in the right time can be the best weapon on your arsenal…

-I don't understand- "yet Red and Ruby said the same…".

-You only have one weak point Gold… and I know it because it's similar than mine… You have no confidence in yourself.

-Of course I have confidence in my..

-No you don't! People far weaker than you have told you again and again that your recklessness will be the reason you'll lose someday and you believe them, when it's just the opposite- he explained, I didn't understand- Your qualities used in the proper time can mark the line between victory and defeat.

-But…

-Red is the best fighter, Green is the one with the best trained pokemon, Yellow is the healer, Blue is the stealth master, Crystal is the most intelligent, Silver is the defensive power, Emerald is the most adaptable one and Sapphire is the one whose willpower has no comparison- he said, when he said Sapphire's name his voice softened noticeably- And in this case… I'm the strategist.

-And what am I?

-You… are the perfect backup- he said - or as a lot of people call it… the hero.

-The hero?

-The one who arrives just at the last moment to save the day , the one with the mentality of acting before thinking that in the desperate moments is the one the group needs- he said- don't sell yourself and my analysis so short. You can do that because you're battle reflexes are impressive, you don't have fear at the most important times and no one really knows what you'll do in a certain moment. You're the perfect backup because you're a double backup, your plans of the last moment are something very difficult to predict…

-Well yes, they sometimes work, but…

-Gold you are one of the 9 Dexholders and you'll be useful in this fight- he said- My next mission for you is to decide who will you be helping of the three groups. Crystal's, Red's, or Blue's? Think about your characteristics.

\- I'll help Red's- I said- I've always been better at destroying things that retrieving them.

-Then go there and observe the fight for a complete half an hour- he said- Analyze your enemies and your friend's state and then enter the fight. I want you to send me messages every five minutes explaining the current situation. After the sixth message you can enter the fight and be as reckless as you want, just make sure that you come out okay. Crystal will kill me if you don't.

-She will kill me first- I chuckled- Okay, I'll do as you ask… And you know… thanks.

-For what?

-For what you told me… No one has told me anything like that for a very long time…- I said- Not even the Dexholders.

-They know it too… but they are afraid of what would happen if something goes ultimately wrongbut they know and value this- he said- You should've seen them at Sapphire's birthday party. When you fought with her, all of us were always expectingsomething new, even your rival. And when you battled against and with Crystal too.

-I didn't know that… but I like it- I said.

-So you know your mission now…- he said- I'm going to hang up. Take care!

-I will Rub, and don't do anything stupid yourself- I advised- You're in no condition to fight.

-I know that- he said- Bye.

And then he hung up… I was sure that it wasn't just my imagination. The sounds I heard wasn't the ones that would happen in a hospital room, and he never agreed to do anything stupid.

Norman's POV

I could see it at last. After an hour of flying at top speed I was able to see the Pokemon Association's headquarters, just in the middle of the Indigo Plateau. I was still five minutes away from it, but I could already see that things weren't normal there. I could see some smoke clouds in between the Association's building all around the principal one. The tall main building at the centre and in every one of the cardinal's points , another great building stood.

The north one was the department of Pokemon science, where the best laboratories with the better equipment existed. In this department, almost all the items to heal pokemon were developed and the curative methods to heal them in the Pokemon centers too. The one at the south is the one that organizes the events and merchandising. It was by far the tiniest one, but one of the most useful of them all. Inside it also was the platoons of the main television channel.

The East was the one I belonged to. It's the one that controls the Association's man and Pokemon power and therefore, all the 25 Gym leaders. The Dexholders would also be part of that, but since they're still in the Academy a little building was built to have better communication with them halfway from the Academy and the headquarters. Finally the building at the West is the one that focuses in the development of new devices for the pokemon trainers. New types or Pokeballs, new items for the trainers just like the shoes I gave to Ruby as a present and many more things have been developed in these labs for a very long time.

It was between the North and West department and also with the help of the most recognized Professors at that time, which one of them was Prof. Oak, which gave birth to the rarest and most valuable item in the world. The Pokedex.

In the center of it all, though stands the most important building, where all the economists, lawyers and head of every departments had its office. Of course the chairman also had his office in highest room of this building.

As I was approaching the place, I saw more and more signs of battle. I could see the security from the headquarters trying to battle the blue and red clothed attackers from entering the different buildings. The East building was visibly damaged and the West one also showed some cracks at the fence, I suppose that there were done by those grunts attacks. The security was stronger on the middle in order to protect the main building.

The number of foes was by far greater than the number of allies. The enemy had three lines of people, one attacking the defenders of the buildings, another one protecting themselves for the enemies that attacked from behind and finally a long range line of attacks to disperse or beat any foe that tried to break in their lines. It was an Ice ball launched from those people, that made me and my Flygon dove to avoid being hit by the super effective attack .

Just as we ducked though, another 3 Ice balls came for us in little intervals that proved to be difficult to dodge. Luckily my pokemon could do it, but I decided that I would be more secure on the ground for the time being. I had to reunite with Wallace as well before I knew what to do.

As soon as I landed though I heard a female voice call up to me.

-Watchout!- she said and when I turned I saw a crack on the floor coming right to me.

I just jumped out of the way then and while on the air I sent out my Linoone and asked him to use a barrage of Pin missiles while taking shelter behind a huge rock.

-You must be Norman, huh?- asked the red headed girl- The Gym leader who uses Normal types.

-That's me…- I said inspecting her- And you must be Flannery, the Fire type Gym leader.

-Yeah, how did you recognize me?

-I've seen you battle many times- I explained- You're very good for your age. Do you know where Wallace is?

\- Yeah, I was going to take you to him…- she said- he commanded me to take any Gym leader that arrives to him. He's giving orders to the ones he has available.

-Take me to him- I commanded and she nodded and then used her Torkoal to use Smokescreen to give us time to move- How many of us has arrived?

-With you here only two more have to arrive…- she explained- You know Tate and Liza? The Psychic twins?

We were going in the opposite direction from the actual battle, where some huge rocks where moved to act as a barrier. Brock's Rock types and Jasmine's Steel pokemons helped secure the place from the attacks that where flying not so far from here.

-I've battled them twice- I said- their team play is one of the best I've ever seen.

-Look we're here!- she said and indeed I could see the Water master in front of me talking to Winona, Blaine, Clair, and Price.

-Norman… it's good that you're here- he said turning all the other heads to me- We have to plan this and quick. Their numbers are impressive and they will be able to barge in the main building in less than 30 minutes if we don't help them.

\- Right now we are 21 here, with both Tate and Liza still to arrive, but we don't have more time to lose- said Pryce- we have to strike hard and now.

-Then what are we going to do?- I asked impatient- we have more things to do too.

-What do you mean?- asked Blaine.

-You still don't know, but there are other people that need our help- I said- this is not all the power that this organization can muster. In fact I highly doubt that this is anything more than the half of it.

-Explain Norman- was Winona's command, Wallace's wife I must add.

-You all know the Dexholders, and some of you even personally- I explained and I saw Misty, Brock, Flannery, and Whitney nod.

-What's the matter with them?- asked Misty.

-You know that they are still studying in an Academy, don't you?- more nods- They've worked for the Association for five years, and personally with some of you. They're true idols everywhere for all they've done with some of our help too. What we can't object though… is that they probably are the strongest team in the world.

-That's perfectly true- said Wallace- Along with Kimberly and the Professors, Master Juan was one of the people who supervised their training. He always told me that same thing.

-You surpassed me, but you still call me master…- said a guy with French accent then- so what's the matter with them and this organization.

-I know it's a must to win this battle, but we have to be as quick as possible- I said calmly at the outside - they're fighting too against them, but with a lot less people to battle. They're only nine- 10, but they don't need to know that.

-That's another thing to take into account then- said Winona- We don't have time to lose!

-Okay, then let's divide ourselves- said Blaine.

-Wallace, Winona, Blaine, Clair, and Norman will lead our groups- said Juan.

-I will fight from the air with Falkner and Bugsy while Brock covers us from the ground- said

Winona.

-I will take Tate and Liza when they arrive plus Flannery and Pryce. We'll attack the East building- said Clair- as soon as we free them, we'll get out all the security that's still inside to defend it and we'll try to attack the main building attackers.

-Sounds good- said Wallace- I'll attack the South building. I'll need Morty, Brawly, and Whitney.

-Then with me we'll attack the West building- said Blaine directly- Roxanne, Jasmine, Misty, and Chuck.

-Then my group will attack the North building- I said- Along with Juan, Wattson, Erika, and Janine . That's the place we can heal our pokemon so it's one of the most important places.

-That's right- said Wallace- Winona, you must attack from the air when we all are into position. Then we'll all attack using the distraction.

-Okay- she said- then let's go. Remember, we must be quick and unnoticed, otherwise we won't be able to attack using the surprise advantage.

-And remember… we have people waiting for us too- I said seriously- We have to win for the Pokedex Holders too.

-It's like Norman said- said Wallace grabbing a pokeball in his hand- Now go and fight.

It was a silent nod that meant the same as a loud warcry what we all did to show our acknowledgment. After that the teams were made and we started to move to our attacking places. It had just been 8 or 9 minutes since I arrived, but the atmosphere was way tenser than before. Using both Jasmine's Steelix and Brock's Onix Sandstorm, Janine's Weezing and Flannery's Torkoal Smokescreen, and Wallace's and Juan's Milotic's Mist created a great cloud of those varied elements covered great part of the battlefield, which we used to go towards our position. The place we were discussing was quite near the East building so I didn't need to go that far either. When I arrived though and all the group members were around me almost waiting for orders… my phone rang.

I was very tempted hung up, but when I saw that the ID was my wife I got the call right away.

-Norman?- was her voice, but something was extremely odd. Her voice was never that distressed.

-Yes, it's me… what's the matter?- I asked quite concerned.

-It's Ruby…- she said- he was interned in the hospital.

At that I froze. I had discovered that he had been there, but I never told her. It was wrong, but I only wanted her to be happy since our son was okay. He had been in a very problematic situation, but he was alright so I had little reasons to tell her.

-Well I know… he had to go the Sunday of last week- I explained- but he's…

-I don't mean that time- she said and I froze again- He entered again on Saturday night! He was almost killed!

Blue's POV

I had been stealthily venturing more and more into the submarine. I spotted quite a lot of grunts, but either using Ditty to hide or just turning a good corner I was able to make me unnoticed. I had passed quite a lot of endless corridors, some went down, while some went up again. Strangely enough the place I entered from wasn't the lowest level, because there were still two more levels below mine.

Almost an hour had passed since I entered, but with the constant movement of the grunts, my advance was very slow. I had to search to learn where she was kept and that also slowed me down. I had gone quite far, but I still knew nothing about her whereabouts.

Since my earphones were damaged by the salty water when I entered and my Pokegear didn't work correctly either, I couldn't warn Red, Yellow, and Green that the grunts were approaching them from behind. Then again, going back just to warn them would make our only option to rescue Sapphire to be lost, and I wouldn't let that happen.

That's when I had to hide again behind some door when I saw two grunts, one male and another female, patrol the corridors. As they passed though, I heard what they said.

-Are you sure that those two will come?- asked the boy, probably as young as me.

-Believe me that they will… before we reconverted this thing to the submarine that it is now, when they were our prisoners- she started explaining, this green haired girl was probably 25 or so- Silver, Blue, and Ruby were able to sneak out of their cage, grab the pokeballs for all of them and then escape. Not a camera or comrade was able to spot them while doing it.

-But the boy's dead, that means that they will only be two of them- answered the boy again- that means less people and less opportunities to free the prisoner.

-And less options to catch them- she scolded- don't be so confident. That's what made us lose them five years ago. If it happens again, Marchie will feed us to his Sharpedo.

That was the last thing I could hear until they were out of sight. That was some interesting thoughts. Like Rub said they were expecting both me and Silver for the retrieval mission and while that meant that more people were designed for that purpose alone, it also meant that it was more difficult to be seen. The other and more important thing was that comment about converting something to this submarine. With that information could only guess that the organization converted that flying base to a submarine one. That also gave me an option…

I knew by experience that Marchie is a person who liked and knows how to play with the human mind. He liked to make people feel insecure and fragile like he did with Sapphire when he captured her, just for having more control over the whole situation.

He wouldn't dare, would he?

No… Of course he would.

He would love to wake up all those horrible nights and moments that Sapphire and all of us spent in this base, in that cage in this prison. He's love to see the face one of us would make after realizing that we were in the very same place that we spent all those horrible days.

With this clue as where Sapphire was… I started to walk, trying to find some familiar corridor that could lead me there. After five years my memory of the place was still clear, but I couldn't remember all the corridors. I remembered clearly our room, the battle grounds where we practiced, the labs where they experimented on us… but not everything.

I then went back to where that boy and the woman were patrolling and decided to go in the direction they came from. I saw two cameras then on in the middle of the corridor and two more at the other end of the corridor. I was about to advance cautiously when the whole submarine shook violently. That lasted for 10 seconds before it suddenly stopped. I suppose that the submarine had been damaged by Green or Red's attacks.

At first I was still cautious by that, but soon I started advancing again. I was able to sneak under those cameras without being spotted and continued my path. I found a door that lead to a room that seemed to be the center of the submarine because I could see two corridors that went up and down each while another one in front of me leaded me towards the other side of the building. I had to hide then, when I saw the shadow of a group of five grunts come up of the stairs. I quickly used Ditty to hide using him as cover. This time they only passed in front of me without noticing me.

It was then that another greater shaking enveloped the place again. I almost fell down then, but I was able to stay still thanks to the wall that was behind me. That attack had been stronger than before. This was made clear when an alarm started to sound. I had to hide again then because I immediately saw that two groups of seven people ran through where I was in the direction I came from. I even heard someone saying that they needed to stop the flooding that occasioned that last attack. As soon as they passed I returned Ditty again and sighed.

-It's way too soon to sigh like the worst is over, don't you think?- asked a voice I somewhat knew in front of me.

-Who are you?- I asked the man dressed in those red and blue robes. He also had Golden belts around his arms, meaning that he was a golden rank. He had also blonde hair and his left part of the face was burnt.

-My name?- he asked- My name is Malcolm and you're the children that ruined my life.

-What do you mean, ruined?

-When you escaped, you almost set the whole base on fire- he said maliciously- I was sleeping then when one fuel tank exploded and made me like I'm really now.

-You kidnapped us…- I said grabbing my pokeballs with my hand- You didn't really expect to stay there quietly and not try to escape do ya?

-I don't care about that… I only care of getting my revenge!- he said- I was one of the most important people in the organization before your escape… but with the time I spent recovering I also lost all the advantage I had and lower rank grunts arrived at my level. Now I'm not even in the top 5 of the strongest and when you defeated me in the Contest's Hall I utterly lost the master's confidence.

-It's not our problem if karma is a bitch- I said angered, he had really no right to even try to make us feel guilty. I clenched my fists tightly. They kidnapped us so they should pay the consequences, much like we paid ours when Ruby sacrificed himself without doing anything wrong- you guys killed one of us, you killed our friend! I'm never going to forgive that.

-I'm going to get back the Master's confidence again when I capture you!- he said taking out two pokeballs- but then again… Why not make it a fair game? 2 vs. 2 without substitutions. What do you say?

A fair battle from an enemy. Did I dare to believe him? He could be lying for all I know, but then again… A match with only two pokemon would be much better for me… A difficult decision.

-I… accept- I had little time to lose battling- Go Nidory and Jiggly!

-Quagsire! Metang you're up!- he said before smirking- I know that it's polites to let the ladies go first… but I'm not polite. Quagsire use Hidropump on the Nidoqueen! Metang use Metal Claw on the Wigglituff.

-Wigglituff use Double-Slap to counter it!- I commanded- Nidory use Fury attack to cut through it!

-Stop right now Quagsire- he commanded when he saw that Nidory was advancing without getting much damage, while both Jiggly and his Metang were fighting toe to toe- Use Mud shot! Metang use Metal Claw again!

-Jiggly Defense curl and then Rollout! Poison sting Nidory!

Then battle was nothing spectacular. I couldn't use my pokemon strongest attacks because they would attract more grunts and he couldn't either because it would be dangerous for the submarine's structure to use moves like Magnitude or Earthquake. That limited both our options, but I couldn't do anything about it. When our attacks collided though I saw him smirk when some smoke was formed due to the collision.

-Metang use Psybeam on Nidornan! Quagsire use Water Pulse!

-Jiggly counter with Tri-attack!- I commanded- Nidory stay behind and use Helping hand!

With that I saw him smirk again before we were surrounded by a thick smoke Using the power gained from Nidory's Helping hand the Tri-attack gained a lot of power to counter the two attacks that came at once. Being an attack that uses 3 elements means that this attack can counter a lot of different ones. I acted as soon as I was engulfed with that thick smoke.

-You're done for girl…- he said from the other side and I smirked when I saw the feet of his Tyranitar behind me- You're too naïve… You should never trust your enemies Blue.

-And who said I ever trusted your words- I said then- You should never underestimate an opponent that is never fair at all… not even with her friends!

-What do you mean?

-Ditty use Whirlwind as a beautiful Altaria!

I said and the smoke cleared in a matter of seconds. It was true that Nidory and Jiggly were still in front of me, the same as his Metang and Quagsire. It was also true that he could sneak his Tyranitar behind me, but that wasn't the only thing that happened. While he had 3 pokemon out I had all of them. Blasty was just behind me, covering me from his rock type, while both Bull, with his Crunch attack prepared, and Cleffy, ready to use another Tri-attack, where behind him. A proud Altaria stood between his pokemon and him.

-Recall your pokemon- I commanded- it was your worst idea to try to use these tricks with me. Now be a good grunt and surrender.

-I'll never surrender- he said then- Maybe I've been cought in one of my traps, but you don't really know your position. You're here to find that girl, Sapphire. What you don't know is that you'll never be able to rescue her.

-You're underestimating me again- I said then.

-No…- he said taking out what seemed a remote controller from his pocket before pulsing it- you are!

As soon as he did that I commanded both Cleffy, Ditty and Jiggly to use Sing to make him and his pokemon sleep, but it was far too late. They did, but as soon as he pressed the button an alarm sound resonated inside the submarine again, only this time it said: "Intruders detected on level minus 2" again and again. Seeing that my successful sneaking into the submarine I started running towards the direction I hoped that was the good one. I had no time to lose.

Emerald's POV

They weren't going down. They were no pushover because these two pokemon were way stronger that the whole horde that had attacked us before. The Rhydon was something impressive either in defense or attackand so was the Claydol. Of course my Dusclops was way quicker, but still the Psychic type could resist my attacks.

The start of the battle had been surprising. They only stood and using Claydol's Psychic they let out all of our pokemon. When they did that they positioned in front of the pokemon they wanted to battle. Claydol chose my Dusclops, while Rhydon chose Silver's red Gyarados.. Both of them chose a pokemon to whom they were in a clear disadvantage, but still they were being difficult to beat.

The Claydol had used some Barrier attack to separate the two fights so we couldn't help each other, but I still could see Silver at the other side. His water attacks such as Water Pulse and Hidropump had been super effective, but the Rock type could stand through them or repel them using his Horn Drill to break the stream of water. Silver even tried to use rain dance, but it never worked. Silver was trying everything to make this pokemon fall, but the other was countering and attacking as well.

Rhydon had been able to strike using Rock slide a number of times, and it was quite effective due to the Flying type of his pokemon. A Horn attack here and another Megahorn too, was the other attacks that had touched and damaged him.

In my case things weren't much different. He also used his Hyperbeam attack, but not always against my pokemon. I myself had to dodge the beam twice while the other times he aimed at the area in front of my pokemon. Since the Hyperbeam would just come through my pokemon he aimed towards the floor when the rocks that were thrown towards us were able to hit and damage it highly. His Psychic also deflected my Shadow ball a number of times, some even getting it back to me. The only move I clearly damaged him with was Shadow punch, but even that didn't seem to do an spectacular damage.

At that time my right sleeve wasn't there since the rope had been stuck in one rock while trying to avoid the Hyperbeam coming at me. Silver seemed to be good enough aside from that bump on the right shoulder due to that Rock blast earlier.

-Emerald!- yelled Silver- We can't afford to lose more time!

-I know, but they won't go down!

-Then we'll just have to speed up a little- he said- We have to go all out!

-Dusclops use Will-o-Whisp!- I commanded- Guide it using Psychic.

The pokemon obeyed my command and even if he failed at first, then it was able to trick it burning him. That seemed to anger him a lot and after a moment receiving the pain he used Extrasensory.

-Use Shadow Punch and then Confuse ray!- that last attack had never affected him, but when he was going to dodge it, its burns glowed hurting him. He was unable to avoid the attack.

My moves then seemed to have awakened something inside him because for the first time it really cried in pain. The pokemon grabbed his head before shooting Hyperbeams everywhere. Rocks where broken and I had to crouch to avoid another attack like that. When I avoided it the beam impacted with the same Barrier that the half Psychic type had put and broke it easily.

-What the…- was Silver voice when the beam passed just in front of him, avoiding him by centimeters- What's the matter?

-The Claydol's gone nuts? I don't understand… I just confused it- I said.

-It was a good move, but this pokemon is very strong and totally out of control now. We have to do something or it will make all the cave collapse!

It was true… After some Hyperbeams, the pokemon also used Extrasensory again which made all the debris and rocks go directed to the foe. This time though, since the pokemon was confused the rocks impacted with the walls and even the platform we were battling in. The plaza was quite wide where we were standing, but it didn't take a genius to see that it was way thinner at the bottom. If the platform fell, we would probably fall with it.

-Emerald we have to do something about it!-Silver said when the Pokemon, suddenly used Eartquake with all it and everything started to shake a lot. The platform wouldn't last very long.

-Dusclops Disable!- I commanded then, but I failed at first and the whole thing continued to shake.

-Gyarados use Twister to stop it!

It was only then that my Pokemon was able to focus in him and it immediately stopped the attack. Its attacks didn't seem to stop though because it started to use Hyperbeam and Psybeam again damaging more and more the different walls and floor of the platform. Things didn't seem good.

That was when something unexpected happened. The Rhydon just came behind the Psychic pokemon and grabbed it with both arms and looked directly at us. After a few struggles it was clear that the pokemon was physically stronger than Claydol, but even that wasn't enough to make it stop. The tied pokemon used Extrasensory again, but this time all the rocks went directly towards Rhydon who received all of them. The last one though was huge and made the pokemon flinch. This was the opportunity that Claydol looked for because just after that it was able to break free and launched a Hyperbeam directly towards him striking its stomach directly. The force of the attack was so high that the Rhydon was sent flying towards over the border of the platform. We instantly rusher over to him when the Claydol started using Extrasensory again.

When we arrived at the border we saw the Rhydon trying to stop his fall using all the methods he could. The pokmeon had its horn, claws and even the tail stuck in the rock trying to stop its fall. The pokemon was very desperate and it wasn't estrange… he was falling directly towards the magma river below him. I then came to a resolve… There was only a thing to do in order to try to save it. To capture it. I then took out my bag and from there I took out my Pokeball launcher. Just with the arm power we had it was impossible for us to be able to reach where he was, and couldn't fail either, we only had one pokeball to try.

Then again the other problem was Claydol. It was attacking everywhere and that could only mean that it would only do more damage. Since I was the one to confuse it, I was feeling guilty about everything that had happened so far… That's why I came to a resolution.

-Silver use this- I said handing him the Pokeball launcher, a pistol like artifact that launches pokeballs further than any human, aside from Sapphire could- It's my Pokeball launcher. Use it to capture Rhydon because otherwise it'll die.

-But you made it… you should be the one to…

-I'm also the one who confused Claydol- I said- An you have more accuracy than me either way. Capture it while I keep Claydol from destroying everything.

-Okay then- he said grabbing the item.

Then I just went in front of the rampaging pokemon. I had very few ideas about what to do, but I knew I had to buy him time.

-Mr. Mime it's your turn now!

Silver's POV

I grabbed the item with my hands when I noticed three barriers covering my sides. I knew that it was Emerald who did this, but I had more things to take care of. The Rhydon wasn't slowing down at all and all that it would find was the death in that magma river. What Emerald said was true… I really knew how to fire a gun since we had to learn how to do it, when we lived alone with Blue. Luckily we never had the opportunity to put it into use, not even when we were kidnapped, but I still had that touch.

I had to aim quite a lot below him in order to do it correctly, but I was confident that I would be able to.

-Honchcrow! Fly towards him to catch the pokeball when I fire- I commanded when I got my last breath before…

BOOM!

Another Hyperbeam was able to break my concentration just when I fired the launched. My aim had been right until the last second when I aimed a little too high missing it for some inches. Since it was the final pokeball, everything seemed lost… but it was too soon to give up.

-Honchcrow, Steel wing on the Pokeball aim at the Rhydon!- I was hoping that it would be right, it was our last opportunity to save the pokemon that had risked itself to protect the whole room and our safety too.

That's when the crow pokemon kicked the ball with its wing going directly and the pokeball got back at the rock type hitting it square in the centre of the abdomen. Then the pokeball fell and after 3 shakes, it made the sound that indicated that the pokemon had been captured. Then Honchkrow grabbed the Pokeball with its peak before looking at me proudly.

BOOM!

That was the second time that this sound broke me from my thoughts when I felt my body fall to the void. I looked back only to see that the Claydol had used Hyperbeam on the floor effectively breaking the platform where we stood. With my pokemon so far from me all suggested that I would fall in the place of the pokemon that I had just saved ten seconds ago.

I tried to ask for Honchcrow's help, but even I knew that it would be futile since he was so far from me. I was about to give up, when a hand yanked me and I stopped completely midair. I looked up only to see Emerald in top of his Mantine holding me with both hands.

-Seems like for one I'm the hero here, huh?- he said when I saw Claydol floating far away from use after just snapping out of the confusion. Now he really seemed confused about what had happened when he didn't know what he was doing, ironic huh?

-Seems like it- I said- your launcher saved Rhydon and you saved me, this must be your lucky day.

After that I climbed on his Mantine with him when my second pokemon ever came to me with the Pokeball and handled it to me. Then he rubbed himself in my arm before I thanked him for everything and I recalled him inside the pokeball. I looked at the pokemon at my other hand. Strangely enough we came here with 6 pokemon each and we were going to get back with another one and the Titan of the earth.

-Look Silver! On that wall in front of us- said Emerald pointing in front of us- It's another inscription like the ones we saw before!

And sure enough another inscription was there. This time though it was only one word the one that we had to decipher. One word of 7 letters:Four points forming an square at the top; 4 more forming a triangle with the vertex at the right; 3 points changing from left, right and left in different levels; on point at the left and high corner with two more points at the bottom; a 3 point triangle at the upper right corner; the same as the 3rd letter; and finally, the same as the fifth, but with one point and the lowest left corner.

-We need Crystal again,but the PokeGear is not working- he said with the item at hand- What do we do?

-Don't worry Emerald… This time we don't need her- I said- The word that need to be said is this … GROUDON!

And as soon as I said the word everything began to shake violently. It wasn't a problem for us because we were flying, but then, slowly, the whole wall began to turn. It seemed impossible, but an aperture was being left more and more visible. As it was turning the inside of that room began to be revealed when we saw rivers of magma flowing inside too.

That was when we saw a silhouette that made us shiver. In the middle of the stance, between all the rocks and magma an enormous figure stood. It's height might be around the height of half a skyscraper. The silhouette was of a shining red color that glimmered from the light the magma was emanating. All around the red body had several blue lines shinning that were the same as the ones that had led us to the door of the Pyramid. The front of his body though, was a dark shade of gray just like the rock we had been standing and battling.

The fear we felt only increased when after the wall had turned completely, leaving the aperture completely open, the almighty monster opened his sinning blue eyes at first, before they became completely red. He looked around as if not noticing us before extending his enormous arms as everything started to shake brutally.

GROUDON!

Sapphire's POV

Only a color, just and anything else than a color. That was all that was around me for the moment. My head wasn't hurting anymore and the only thing that was different were my arms. Shinning blue lines went from my hands towards my collarbones. I was floating in a sea that wasn't made of water, it was just the color Blue. I looked around to see where I was, I even tried to shout, but no voice came out. It was like I was isolated from everything. I then heard a sound, but it wasn't one I made. It seemed to be an alarm sound, but I couldn't be sure… it was so far.

I was only able to see two points that seemed different from the omnipresent color. I slowly tried to advance to them only to find that they let towards the outside. I could only see blue wherever I looked, aside from those two points. When I peeked at that apertures the sound became cleared and I could confirm that I was indeed hearing that sound. My eyes widened then and I gasped silently looking directly at the place I could see.

The place had several beds in the middle while at the front some cage bars imprisoned the person or people inside. That was the place that I had so much memories, both good and bad after being there for almost 3 months. What had changed though, was that outside the cage, there was a rather large room with only a corridor to enter to it. The walls were all white, but something seemed extremely odd about them. I could swear that I heard people talking at the other side of those walls. I then heard another sound that made my sight focus towards the entering corridor.

It was the sound of some running steps and it seemed to be approaching. I gasped silently again when I saw Blue emerge out of the door. She then stopped for a moment to observe everything when she looked my way and then started running again.

-Sapphire! Sapph!- she yelled when she arrived at the metallic bars at the other side of the cage- Are you okay? Sapph? C'mon Sapphire answer me!

Why was she looking my way and asking me if I was alright? She couldn't see me being as big as she was through that little hole I was in.

-Sapphire?- she asked again when no one answered- Damn! I have to take you out!

It then downed on me… The reason why I was seeing these things was because I was looking through my eyes! And she was trying to save me! But as much as I wanted to move, the only thing that moved was that little body of mine inside of that blue colored sea. I couldn't utter a sound, I couldn't move!

-_Of course you can't!-_ said that powerful voice all around me- _this isn't your body anymore_.

I then heard another sound, a laughter and it came from the other side of the walls too. I knew them, I recognized some of them. Then I looked at Blue who was trying to open the cage's door with some tool when behind her two groups of 5 grunts appeared.

"Blue! Turn around! It's a trap!- I wanted to tell her, but I couldn't utter a sound- I'm only a bait to attract you! It's an ambush!"

But no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't warn her.

-Well, well, well…- said a voice coming from the door of the corridor again- seemed like the mighty Blue was outsmarted too.

-Malcolm!- was Blue's voice when she turned around and saw what was in store from her.

-Yes… me and well… 20 more of us- he said- Even if Silver was here, it wouldn't change a thing. Not even you two could win us.

-We'll see about that!- she said defiantly and grabbing some pokeballs- I'm not going back without Sapphire.

"Run Blue… you still have an option to escape!"

-You're not getting out either!- he said making a sign that deformed his burned face- let's show her what it really means to lose!

-HAY!- was the warcry that the other grunts shouted while letting out two pokemon each.

Blue found herself surrounded by 3 times more pokemon than the ones she has. I don't like to be pessimistic, but things couldn't be worse for her. I fell on my knees crying silently. She would be captured because of me… trying to save me. It happened again, my incompetence would be the end of one of my friends. I saw she let out all her pokemon then, but while doing so… she turned to look at me.

-I'm sorry Sapph… I'm sorry Rub- she said with a weak smile and two tears fell from her eyes- And I'm sorry Green… I failed everyone.

-Nah… you didn't fail.

That was a male voice we heard when a white light started to shine just besides Blue. Soon enough a Gardevoir appeared there with someone else grabbing her left hand.

\- Good job Ruru- said that voice that made my tears stop, before returning the pokemon- We'll take it from here!

* * *

**And that's the end of this chapter. I hope you all liked it, because I had a lot of fun writing it. It was difficult at the beginning to get back the touch I had lost in that month that I couldn't write, but meh... I'm satisfied with it. I also love the fact that you liked the previous one even when I didn't like it that much so I believe that you'll have fun reading this.  
**

**I know that some part of these chapters can be a bit confusing so I'm open to explain everything that can be explained without spoilers to anyone. Past things, things from the chapters and random questions... if you have one questio you can ask.**

**This said I only have to thank you all for your patience and the common...**

**REVIEW and STAY TUNNED!**


	34. Chapter 34: Infinite vessels

**Hello everyone and be welcomed to the 34th chapter of my fic.**

**I KNOW that you all might want to kill me, I mean it's been more than a month, but let me tell you that... I'm not even upset with myself. You may ask, WHAT? Let me explain then. I started this fic updating every week when I didn't have exams. Since last summer I had to stick with updating twice a month and I said that I was planning to stick on that. NOW I can't do that anymore. Why? Easy, I've got one job where I work almost 50 hours in 5 days and then I have also another one for Saturdays. I swear to Arceus that I've wirtten this chapter as fast as I could, so even when I'm sorry for your, I really can't do more... I'm sorry for that, but until the summer ends, this will be my life.  
**

**Now after this explanation... It's TIME WITH REVIEWS!**

**Valerie: **I just hope you're not dead and you're able to read this one. I hope you like it and can forgive em for the long time you had to wait.**  
**

**sapphire53:** Well you'll see everything of that in this chapter I hope you like it. Just read on, it'll be pretty clear. Thanks for the review.

**12courtney12:** I liked it too, that's why I had to modify it a little to include it. Thanks for your support and I hope you like this one.

**novaking2832**: Yeah, I passed all my subjects, thanks for the support I hope it's the same for you. And yes I go to a public university, you guessed it right. I'll try to enjoy it, I hope you do it too.

**GUEST:** I'm aware that in some countries is like that, but not in mine... I just hope you could set that aside and try to enjoy it, but oh well... It's your choice.

** comisure:** I won't give up on it, don't worry. I'm going to write it until the very end. Yes, this chapter will show it, I hope you'll like it. thanks for the review.

**xstars-and-shadowsx:** Thanks for your kind words, I'm very glad you liked them. Yes, Ruby here to try and save it... will he be able to? Read on, my fiend. Thanks for the review.

**GUEST Nº2:** Shit's gonna go down, but one thing... I'm trying to keep them in a human level, they're no invinsible gods, but they're still awesome. I hope you like this chapter. Thansk for being so excited about it.

**Workaday Wordsmith : **I believe I answered everything in that PM. Thanks for the review.

**Jean: **That was a very good coincidence. I tried to update in my birthday too, but I'm some days late XD. I'm glas you were excited at the end of the last one and that you're anticipating this one too. You're wrong with that, this chapter is one of the longests, but it seems shorter since it doesn't have that much dialogue. It the same length that this one, but it seems much shorter. I'm very happy Riona still likes it, so thanks for everything. I hope you love this one.

**Tommy2486:** You're lucky that you specified that it was a joke hahahaha XD. Read the first sentences of this prechapter... And I'm very glad that you like it tath mucha and that you think it's touching. I never expected that people would like it that much. Thanks for everything and welcome to the fic.

**UniversalPlatinumQueen:** I'm happy you love it, and don't be jealous... It's not that hard, you have to think what would you do and then try to write it. Be the trainer (that sounded so freak XD). Thanks for everything.

** Lazzanator:** It's right now... I'm sorry for the wait.

**And that's the end of TIME WITH REVIEWS. I'm very happy you all liked last chapter. In that we reached another important feat... We surpassed the 30k views. And we're only 2 reviews away from the 200 reviews. That's amazing guys, thank you very much. Now before the chapter, LC5 has some important information about his work.**

**Yo, LexClone5 here, with a letter from the editor. A lot of you ask what takes so damn long for each chapter to be made. Well short answer is: we are just busy a lot of the time. Mostly, Rubyspe's work in the real world cuts in a lot, and I myself am trying to prepare for going to college soon, which will probably suck horribly for me, because of how I feel this world works.**

**Anyway, I also wanted to kinda give you guys a little insight on how long it usually takes me to edit these chapters. On average, it really depends on how I feel I need to take the time for each chapter. This chapter in particular, I received the Wednesday prior, I didn't get to start on it until Friday because of work, but I usually set a deadline of about 2-3 days after I receive the chapter for me to return the edited version, along with these notes in the beginning. In terms how hours, I usually handle it in about 1-3 hours max, I almost always have to turn off my TV or computer, so I don't get distracted into watching Netflix or playing League of Legends. Just yesterday, for the first time in months, I forced myself to take a day off from League just so I can both recover from a marathon my friend forced me on, and also work on this chapter. Chapter was finished in editing on Friday, but this note is being made on Saturday, before I send it back to Rubyspe.**

**That's about all I have to say, ON TO THE DISCLAIMER!**

**THIS IS THE DISCLAIMER! WE DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR ANYTHING INVOLVING POKEMON, SUCH AS THE ANIME, MANGA, VIDEO GAMES, ETC.**

**READ and ENJOY!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 34: Infinite vessels**

Norman's POV

-What do you mean that he was almost killed, Caroline?- I asked her- When and what the hell happened?

-It was on Saturday- my wife started- No one could explain me everything, because only he and his friends know for sure, but it seemed that there was a battle outside the Academy's gym around midnight. He was caught in it.

-But what were they doing there?

-The Academy organized a ball for all the students and Ruby to attend, - she explained- and after that, he was involved in that fight.

-And what happened?- I asked- It was a normal battle with one of his classmates?

-No… he was blown up directly by an Egg bomb attack- she said almost sobbing- As Emerald told the doctors, he was attacked directly before it started. I don't know what happened afterwards, but both Sapphire and Emerald were the ones who brought him to the hospital. He really was in a bad shape.

-But that can't be true… I've spoken to him an hour ago, and he assured me that he was okay!

-He's not Norman… he's not- she said- He's got the left side of his upper body and left arm severely burnt by the explosion, numerous cuts and bruises, his left humerus and two ribs broken… And they needed five blood bags just the first night for him. He entered the hospital almost dead.

-That's…- words didn't want to come out then.

He told me he was okay, and that he was going to fight. That he wasn't going to sit down this time, but how… If he was that hurt, that meant that he wasn't allowed to do so. He arrived two days ago to a hospital in the line between life and death. He couldn't go risking his life, it was too dangerous for him.

-Norman? Are you there?

-Yeah, I still am- I said- Do you know who did that to him?

-The nurse who told me said that she heard them talking about guys dressed in blue and red- she said and my eyes snapped open.

-Where are you now Caroline?- I asked her.

-I'm 20 minutes from the Academy on a cab. But for some reason the police forbid the flow of cars in this direction. I see a lot of vehicles coming out of the town, though.

-Don't you dare come near the Academy. Stay where you are until everything is over- I commanded- Do you hear me?

-Why? Where are you?

-I'm in the Association's headquarters… and why? Listen to the radio, I'm sure that it's all over the news now.

-Norman I can't stay here, I need to see my son- she said in a determined voice.

-Caroline, listen to me… There's a 20 minutes in front of you and another one in the Association's headquarters.

-I don't care… I want to see my son! Ruby needs us- she said and I had to agree with her.

-I know Caroline… but it's very dangerous there- I explained- just understand, it's a war. If people are leaving the town it's because of something.

-But our son…

-Hear me out… I'm fighting a war now, and our son is involved in another one- I said- I don't want you to be in danger too. Just stay in a safe place. Please…

-But Ruby…

-He would want the same, and as much as I don't like saying that…- I said- It won't make a difference if you go see him or not. I'm sorry.

-It's just that it's hard to be in the sidelines… it happened five years ago, I don't want it to happen again.

-I know Caroline, but please stay out of it, please.

-Okay Norman… and please help our son. And be safe yourself.

-I'll do it.

A beeping sound ended the call. I looked around and I saw all my group companion's eyes looking at me. They all had heard all the conversation.

-Norman… I know this is not a very good time for you- said Juan- but as you said, we need to win here to help them after that. If we lose here, they are as good as dead.

-My son could be very well dying right now…- I said.

-We know Norman, and I know that it's hard to choose between family or duty- said Wattson with a sad expression- but now's the time we need to choose duty.

-That's the same my son told me- I said- after he told me he was okay.

-A very brave thing to tell your father- commented Juan- I'm sorry too, but if he told you that he was okay and that needed to be done, then we've got no other option than to do what he asked… To win this war and then come to their aid.

-I don't know what is like to be a parent- said Janine- I just know how's like to grow up without one… without Koga. If he was there for me I don't know if I would be able to tell him to do his duty instead of coming to protect me, to be as brave as he's been.

-Where do you want to go with that Janine?-asked Erika.

-If your son told you to come while he battled too, while he has those injuries- she said- means that this is the only way to do it.

-He's not only waiting for me in the hospital… he'll battle alongside his friends- I said- and with those injuries…

-I know it's a hard decision Norman, but we too are outnumbered- said Juan- we can't dispose of anyone capable right now. As much as I hate to say it, we'll have to finish here before going to help them.

-Even that it's your decision at the end, Norman… What will you do?- said Wattson- Battle here at first or go to help them? Or what's the same… Follow your son's request, or to break it and do what your emotions tell you to do?

_-If the Dexholders fail, the Association has enough power to do something about it…- he said- Not the other way around._

_-I still think…_

_-Don't let your emotions get in the way of duty- my son said- that's what you taught me._

-If we lose here, they're as good as dead- I said again, having made the painful decision- If we take too long, they also could be. The whole world has only an option to remain the same tomorrow. This option is to finish here quickly.

-Well said- said Juan.

-Winning here is also a way to protect your son Norman- said Erika- you don't have to be a human shield to someone to be protecting it. Accepting their decisions, supporting them from the distance is also a way to do it.

-And if while supporting them you also lower the number of his enemies… You're one hell of a protector- said Janine, standing up.

-Young, but wise…- I said and Wattson chuckled- Then take out your pokeballs, we've got a war to fight… And we don't have time to waste.

I said and they all nodded. I looked at the air when I saw Falkner, Winona, and Bugsy appear in the air and attack the grunt's lines creating the distraction. I then motioned all my comrades to be prepared. It was time to start to protect those I care about. I just wished one thing.

"Please be okay when I reach you, Ruby".

Blue's POV

-I'm sorry Sapph… I'm sorry Rub- I said when I felt some tears fall- And I'm sorry Green… I failed everyone.

-Nah… you didn't fail.

When the voice said that I looked around frantically when a white light appeared at my side and then Ruru and Rub came out of it with confident faces.

\- Good job Ruru- said the boy glaring at our enemies the whole time - We'll take it from here.

Our enemies just stood there, looking confused at him. It was a real surprise for them too, but then Malcolm let out a laugh and started talking.

-We'll take it from here you say?- was Malcolm's voice- Don't be so cheeky boy… The fact that you arrived just at the nick of time doesn't make you a hero. What are you going to do with only the two of you?

-Just what the fuck are you doing here Rub?- I asked ignoring our enemy's words- Y-you shouldn't be here!

-It doesn't matter now… I'm where I am- he said still looking at our enemy- The place where I have to be.

-But you're hurt, you should still be in your bed in the hospital!

-I should be there, but I have to be here!- he said seriously- We'll talk about it later… These 11 people won't be very friendly to us.

-You bet we won't/You won't get away from here- those were some of the things those grunts said when I just nodded and decided to leave it for later too.

-It doesn't matter if it's Blue alone or that loser is here too…-said Malcolm- you two are history.

-There you go again…- said Rub with a flash of anger in his face before replacing it with a confident grin- No one knows me… and they say that I'm a loser, a weakling, and so on…

-Are you saying that you're not?- said one of the grunts- I bet that anyone of us could win you without breaking a sweat.

-We could try that… but only if the other 10 people would be watching our fight- said Rub then- since it won't happen, I have another idea. That is, if you don't mind.

-You sure talk big to be a nobody- said Malcolm- I would like to see you actually doing something else than just talk.

-Okay, here's the deal… you are the strongest of them- Rub said- and Blue is the strongest one, while I'm just a lowlife who doesn't know how to fight, isn't it true?

No one said anything and for my part I could only wonder what he was thinking then. His next sentence surprised me, though.

-Then Blue and you'll battle, while the other 10 grunts take care of the loser I am- he said then before turning to meet my gaze- Okay?

-But you against 10 people?- Sapphire said that he was very good, but that would be very hard for even Red.

-I asked something Blue… Are you okay with it?- he asked me again with a face that left no other answer than my affirmative.

-O-okay. I accept.

-Okay then- he said then sending out his Swampert, Mightyena, and Milotic- let's do this.

Sapphire's POV

"What? Blue you have to forbid that. Those are 10 people, even if he's strong, he won't be able to do it!" I tried to yell, but again no sound came out of my mouth. I cursed, or rather tried to, but when Blue accepted all the optimism that I mustered when he appeared was almost gone. My two friends might be some of the best, but they aren't unbeatable. Blue would be able to win, but by then Rub could be done for too.

-Okay then- said Rub at the same time that he sent out his Zuzu, Nana, and Mimi- let's do this.

-Your funeral- said one of the grunts, while their pokemon prepared to fight- Magcargo, Lairon, prepare to fight!

All the other grunts then also did the very same thing, but Rub wasn't going to waste any more time.

-Mimi and Zuzu use a dispersed Water Pulse on them all- the power of those attacks, though, wasn't able to do much damage other than to get all of them wet. That only enraged them a lot.

To the point that the one that seemed the leader commanded all the pokemon to start attacking. Mightyenas, Houndooms, and Golbats were approaching for a direct attack while their water and electric types where fighting from a distance. All 20 pokemon attacking was something scaring, but even with his back towards me I could still feel his confidence. I only saw him take out two more pokeballs in his right hand.

-Zuzu Protect! Mimi, use Safeguard, Coco, you too- were his immediate commands.

Safeguard isn't the most strong defense you can get, but the two of them lowered all the physic and distance attacks enough that the Barrier that Zuzu created was able to endure for more than five seconds. Just the time Rub needed to continue with his strategy.

-Coco, Mimi use Attract!- and with that a massive amount of purple and pink hearts surrounded the two masses of pokemon.

Soon enough you could see pokemon with heart shaped eyes, which meant that they had been infatuated with one of Rub's beautiful pokemon. That would meant that those who were infatuated wouldn't attack them or nowhere near them, in case they were hurt.

-Retreat your pokemon, return the infatuated ones and send them out again- said the one that seemed the leader again, a red headed one that was the also the youngest- Attract won't be effective again in those pokemon that received that were infatuated once.

-Hai!

And just like that 8 pokemon disappeared from the scene. The grunts were going to send them out again immediately, but then time seemed to go in slow motion.

-Nana use Roar!- and jumping in front of the blue barrier the wolf pokemon adopted a familiar pose before letting out a roar that might as well be produced by a dragon instead of a wolf.

Suddenly another group of pokemon was forced to retreat into their pokeballs. The grunts were surprised then to only see that from the 20 initial pokemon they had sent out, only four of them remained after those two attacks. A Houndoom, a Magcargo, a Mightyena, and a Crawdaunt. Rub's plan was far from over, though.

-Now Mimi, use Blizzard, you too Popo- he commanded, sending out his final pokemon.

Suddenly a great icy tornado enveloped all the enemies for a good half a minute. I wasn't until two Flamethrowers, in a good combination with a Shadow ball and a Water pulse attack, were able to break it and make it disappear.

-A good combination indeed boy… I'll give you that- said the head grunt of the group- but you couldn't knock out any pokemon with those attacks. A futile try… Now everyone sent out your pokemon and make him bite the dust.

-We can't send them out Karl- said one of the grunts- our pokeballs are frozen.

-Then unfreeze them with fire!- he spat back.

-Water to make you all and, of course, your pokeballs wet too- said Rub with his right hand in his pocket- then making you retreat them before freezing your pokeballs and then…

"Crack"

-What's the matter? The pokeballs are breaking!

-And then making you break them with fire attacks that should've melted the ice- he finished- and now you have 16 less pokemon to fight. While I still have them all and without a single scratch.

-You tricked us…- was Karl's comment that only seemed to be angrier than before. No one like to be tricked.

Then I saw something that caught my attention. It was a Metang and it had launched a Psybeam directly at Rub's direction. Malcolm had seen what Rub did and decided that it would be good to take him out a soon as possible. I wanted to warn him, but again nothing else came out of my mouth.

-Rub, watchout!-was Blue's voice.

-Zuzu!- shouted Rub and in less than a blink of an eye, Zuzu was in front of him deflecting the attack using Protect.

-Your fight is with me, Malcolm- shouted Blue clearly in rage.

-You were the one that said that you were never fair- he spat back- Why do I have to be, then?

-Thanks Blue, I'll have to pay more attention from now on- said Rub before preparing himself again.

-Don't mention it, were not even yet- she said back with a smile- but I believe that it would be good to go back to being a team, don't you think?

-My thoughts exactly- said Rub then- how did it go in your side?

-He's still got 5 pokemon and my Jiggly received major damage. It's not out, but I'll let her rest for now- she said- just the opposite in your side, as I see?

-15-0… Not bad for being a nobody don't you think?- he said then looking at the huge line of enemies in front of him.

-We always thought that you were hiding your true potential, you know?- said Blue smiling before looking at my direction- since Sapph's party.

-Yes, I do… now let's focus on them before we can head out- he said- seems like they've regrouped again. This will be very tough.

And indeed they had regrouped. All those 11 people now seemed more focused than ever before when they sent out some different pokemon such as Manectrics, Magnetons, Arboks and some rock types like Golems or Gravelers and an Ursaring.

-Metang use Psybeam!

-Mimi use Aurora beam on it!

-Cleffy use Tri-attack!

Blue's POV

We've been battling for some minutes, but the fight was taking a toll on us. At first we got on the offensive, but after some good strikes, they were able to turn the battle completely. Now we were on the defensive and, while our pokemon hadn't received much damage, the odds were clearly against us.

-We've got to change this Rub- I said- We won't be able to win if things… Nidory Mud shot! We won't win like this!

-I know… we just have to endure it for some more minutes- I said- then we'll be on the offensive.

-What are two minutes going to do?- I asked, it made no sense- We have to attack now.

-Don't! Like now would be suicide, we need to wait some more- he said- believe in me.

At that I had surrender. If it wasn't for him none of this strategy would exist and I would probably be captured. He appeared to our aid when I was all alone in front of my enemies, so I owed him a lot. His plans and strategies have still to fail and I'm sure that he's thinking of another one right now. That would explain the minutes he asked, but there's no way that he can think of something inside a battle like this one. And he doesn't ever stop, he just sends command after command. He's got no time to think, just act.

-Zuzu use Mud shot on that Thunderbolt, Popo double Shadow ball- he commanded both attacks, which stopped some incoming ones.

-Camerupt use Rock slide!

-Nidory and Bull use Strength to send the rocks back!

-Coco Iron tail on them too- commanded Rub by my side-Freeze the Rocks with Ice beam Mimi!

-Destroy those rocks- commanded Malcolm.

-Blasty use Hidropump on them now!

-Magneton, Manectric use Thunder!

-Zuzu Mud Sport! Mimi counter with Ice beam!

-Houndoom use Flamethrower on that beam!

Things weren't going well. The Mud sport lowered the effects of the electricity, but even that our pokemon received those attacks. Our pokemon could still endure more attacks, but were beginning to grow very tired. This round had been proof of that. Our attacks weren't able to harm them and our pokemon were being hit sometimes.

-Rub we need to do something now! I can use the ultimate attack if we need, but after that Blasty will be unable to move for a while- I said, that's why we use it as our last resource in front of enemies- And we won't be able to do it for 15 minutes.

-That's our last resource- he said- I have something, but we have to wait.

-To wait for what?- I asked- We don't have time to lose!

-Neither have they!- he said- we need more pokemon on the battlefield.

-Why? That will be our loss!

-I will be our victory, just believe in me- he said- you did it so far. Just a little more. Try to give me that while I protect ourselves.

-I'll try then!- I said, we needed to end it now!- Hey Malcolm!

Malcolm stopped to attack, but the others grunts continued to attack while advancing. Rub had positioned all of our pokemon around us like a shield.

-What's the matter, you some time to recover?

-It wouldn't be bad for us, but that's not what I want- I said- What about we make it fair? We only fight with the pokemon we have outside, what do you say?

-I completely agree… we won't need anyone else- he said when I felt myself being lifted from the ground-

-What's that?- I shouted then.

-Those are Gengars- said Rub in the same predicament as me.

We both were being lifted from the ground by those shadow pokemon while all the grunts were grinning mischievously.

-Seems like you were outsmarted, kids- said a grunt, one that had lost two of his pokemon with Rub's plan.

-You useless brat… you were talking so high before, but look at you now- said another.

-And the mighty Blue… at last we could capture her- said a girl now- now they won't be a nuisance.

I then tried to kick whatever was holding me, but both my hands and feet went throught that gas-made body of the Gengar. Seemed that the pokemon was able to lift us, while still being intangible. Fucking Ghost types. I looked at Rub then who was still looking oddly calm when being lifted like that. He just grinned.

-So you captured us… what do you plan on doing now?

-I plan to hurt you that badly that as weak as you are you'll never stop screaming- said Malcolm- then I'm going to hurt you Blue. Oh wait… I remember her being oddly frustrated when she thought you died in that fire… Maybe I'll wait until the little whore is awake to kill you both.

I then saw something that sent shivers down my spine. Rub's relaxed face turned one of anger for a single moment. His glare was something I don't want to experience, even if it's just for a single instant. Ever.

-I accept that you can talk shit about me…- he said slowly- but you must never say anything like that of them.

-Why not? Will you become mad if I insult Green or that idiot Gold? You will be mad if we let them again what is like to lose a partner?- he said- I already paid for all those insults, my face is the payment.

-Some burnt skin doesn't make up for all your sins- he said.

-And what would you know…- he said before turning to me- You made a mistake in believing in him. The almighty Dexholders relying in a good for nothing boy. You guys, must be more idiots that what I thought. All of you, from Red to Sapphire, the dumbest of you all.

-I'm really getting tired of being looked upon, but I said that you shouldn't say anything about my friends- Rub growled.

-And what will you do? Command one of your pokemon?- he asked- they're surrounded and it will end up like the others. Plus I could tell Gengar to hurt you.

-Or I could command a pokemon that's not surrounded- he said before turning towards me- Get ready Blue!

-For what?

-For this!- he said- Rono use Metal Sound!

Sapphire's POV

As soon as those words left his mouth a high pitched metallic sound was heard in the room. The attack was stronger than ever because it also made the steel and aluminum that the wall were made off resonate creating more of that ear hurting noise. I put my hands over my ears in a futile try to stop the sound waves, but the sound seemed to come from every single atom of that blue substance I was floating into.

The same as me, all the people and pokemon inside the room quickly covered their ears to try to stop that horrible sound. As soon as the sound died down a little and I could focus again in the battle I saw Rub and Blue on the ground free while the Gengars that got them were floating in the air in clear pain.

-Dono Rollout!- and from the door that Blue had emerged before a dark green and white wheel I know too well emerged and stormed into the semicircle of pokemon that had formed in front of Rub's and Blue's remaining pokemon.

-What the heck are those pokemon?- asked the grunt when Rub talked again.

-Blue… I need a Venusaur!- said Rub with his right hand grabbing his head while trying to stay still.

-Ditty Transform!- she commanded still clutching her head.

-Rono use Iron Tail- commanded Rub still struggling while my pokemon emerged from the door too- on the ones that come near you!

If you told me that my pokemon was playing some kind of Baseball I'd have agreed. Two pokemon fell in his range, a Manectric, a Slowbro and then a Graveler. Those three pokemon were out cold after being plummeted to the nearest wall after a "conversation" with my steel type's tail. The other grunts seemed then to be getting better, but a lot of damage was done. And Rub wasn't planning on stopping just yet. And neither did Blue.

-Zuzu use Surf! Popo use Shadow ball on the Gengars!

-Nidory use Mud shot and then Sludge Bomb!- said Blue- Bull Shadow ball too!

-Regroup your lines!- commanded Malcolm.

As soon as they regrouped the lines Rub looked at Blue and whispered something and she nodded before commanding again.

-Rono, Dono, Nana use Hyper beam on the group!- he commanded the pokemon to attack from 3 different angles the same crowd of enemies.

As soon as the grunts saw those attacks coming they scampered away while commanding the pokemons to use Protect all at once. At the end only 7 pokemon knew the attack, but they were able to stop the 3 massive beams that were coming at them. It had been a good attack and for seconds they were able to stop it. It was a shame, or that's what I thought before Rub commanded again.

-Now Blue!

-Blasty use Hydrocannon!- she commanded and fear could be easily seen in the eyes of the grunts that were going to get caught in the beam.

The pokemon in the immediate path tried to stop it, but the major part of them were blown of the place due to the power of the attack. They're called the ultimate attacks for a reason. Only three of the grunts pokemon were able to withstand the attack. They immediately returned them and sent out another group of them to the field. They seemed nervous, though those were their last pokemon and they were against a more than worthy opponents.

-It was a good tactic. I have to admit it, but now you'll have to wait some time before you can use it again- said Malcolm.

-Zuzu use Mud sport to create a wall!- said the dark eyed boy before continuing his commands- Coco, Mimi Safeguard on it! Popo, use Sunny Day to dry the mud!

-I don't know why, but… Nidory Use Mud shot to help him.

\- This is your tactic? Attack first and then hide like the rat you are?- asked Malcolm.

-What are you planning Rub?- Blue asked my same question.

-I'm just using all the cards I had in my sleeve- he said- You were right before… we've lost enough time already.

-And what a Mud barrier is going to do? It won't protect your selves as much as you need- yelled Malcom- Prepare your best attacks we'll wipe the floor with this wall.

-Everyone com here, we'll need all the power we can get- commanded Rub- Your pokemon too Blue.

-Okay!

And as the wall was build and the two barriers were made I lost sight of what was happening at the other side of the wall. I could only see, 14 pokemon with their bodies flexed and tensed. They were holding the wall from all the angles. "What is going on?"

-Blue when I tell you, you tell Blasty to use Protect! When you do that Zuzu will also use it- explained the only one who seemed to know what was going on.

-What are you planning Rub?

-It doesn't matter what.. everyone concentrate all you beams in one single point- we'll obliterate them and their hopes.

-Now Blue!

-Blaty, Zuzu use Protect! Now my friends you all have to push will all your might.

And two different green-blue colored spheres appeared in front of the pokemon and the curve wall Zuzu had created.

-Now my subordinates… Attack with all your…

-Your turn now Toro!- was Rub's voice who interrupted Malcolm- Use all the power you have! Use Blast burn!

Giovanni's POV

**_(Back in September the 21__st__)_**

_I was lying in my bed, relaxed after another session of work. It wasn't very tiring, because in the high security prison there wasn't much to do, but it was work. The four of us were asked to do minor things such as transport boxes from one side to another or to clean the officers' gates. They wanted to degrades us, but oh well… it was a way to spend time and to avoid the boredom. I didn't know, where we were exactly, just that the four of us were inside the Association's headquarters perimeter._

_All our grunts had been put in prisons all over the world, but the four of us received a different treatment. We were all confined in 4 different cages near each other. It was just one large cage separated by huge metal bars. The front part of the cage consisted in the same bars too, leaving a good view of what was in front of us. Who were we? The poisonous ninja Koga at my right, the Psychic empress Sabrina in my left and the well known Lt. Surge in front of us. Together with me and our grunts, we were the most feared organization out there… Team Rocket._

_-You have two hours and don't forget that all the area is monitored- said the voice of Max, one of the officers in our "care"- if you have a single problem… just say it and we'll come._

_-I don't think that any of them will do anything to me- said a voice that took all the laziness away and plastered a little smile o my face- but I'll remember it._

_After that I saw a boy with red long hair and dressed in a black top and grey pants came to me. His eyes were grey too, mimicking the metal that I got his name from. Silver._

_-It's been a while dad- he said before sitting in front of my cage before turning around- Koga, Sabrina, Surge… _

_-It's Lieutenant Surge for ya- said the mentioned with challenging eyes earning a chuckle from Silver._

_-It's good to know that you're still alive… the same can be said for the other Dexholders?- asked Sabrina._

_-Stronger than ever._

_-Next time you'll be the ones to lose- said Koga, who was meditating in his cage._

_-I told you a lot of times… there won't be a next time- I said chuckling- We lost and they won. Plus we've got no reason to fight again._

_-Then what you want to do when you get out?- questioned Silver._

_-It's still 29 years early for that- I said- I'll think about it when the time comes._

_Then a silence came over us… I looked at him and he had the same face he has when looking at me, a hard expression. I knew that he would never forgive my sins completely, but the fact that he visited me frequently was good enough for me._

_-Yesterday was the 5__th__ anniversary you know?- he said after a little while- 5 years since we escaped from that prison._

_-I know…- I said._

_-You remember that I said that someday I would explain why this day was so important for us?- I nodded- and that I would tell you when I felt that you deserved it?_

_-Yes, do I deserve it?_

_-Not in my view- he said- but I'll tell you anyway._

_-Why?_

_-Because Sapphire told a friend of his- he explained- I'm not upset with that, just the opposite. If she had the guts to entrust a somewhat stranger with that…-he chuckled- I also can do it. _

_After that all his words were mere unintelligible whispers. He was counting on Sabrina to speak it to us with her Psychic powers and she did it. Only the four of us heard the story._

_-And that's the end…- he said- that's the full story of how the team that won against you first met._

_-It's worse that what I thought- I said truthfully- And that Ruby boy…_

_-If Ruby had been in the Dexholders, our fight would've been so different- he said- It would've been much easier than what it was._

_-Thanks for letting me hear it- I said looking him in the eyes- it means a lot to me._

_-What made you start Team Rocket?- he asked me then surprisingly._

_-Two things… The hunger for power and finding you- I said- I once convinced myself that I was probably the strongest man on earth and that the strongest one should be the one to rule. I don't know when it started, but then I lost my son and I decided to pursue the two things I needed the most._

_-Would you do it again?_

_-I don't think so, I was foolish to think that I was the strongest and that I had the right to rule- I said sincerely._

_-Do you want to know my sincere opinion, dad?_

_-Sure- I said._

_-I just think that some people are just, bad people- he said._

_I then thought about that. To everyone that would, probably, be the worst insult possible and to hear it from your son would be even worse. That wasn't my case though. I understood what he meant. My sins were very bad ones, I deserved immensely to be imprisoned by the Association. In my climb to power I had used people as tools and killed some. I was a bad guy, probably one of the worst on earth._

_-You might be right with that- I said- No, you're right with that._

_-I know I am, dad and now you're paying for your actions- he said standing up and turning his back to me- But I'm also right when I say that people can change._

_I was left speechless then. I looked at him going towards the door where he came from. Just before closing the door, his namesake eyes focused on me._

_-I'll return in a month or so…- he said- bye Sabrina, Koga, Surge… and dad._

**(Present time)**

-Still thinking about what Silver said?- was the only female's voice in the room.

-Your Psychic powers…

-I didn't use them at all- she said- I didn't need to.

-Whatever…

-What do you think is the commotion all about?- asked Koga standing in his right toe with his arms crossed.

-If we really wanted that's the best time to escape- said Lt. Surge- There're no guards and they seem to be busy in other more important things.

-Surge…

-I know, I know… we won't escape…- he said- I'm just saying that it's weird.

-I heard something before- said Sabrina- something about an attack.

-I really don't care about it…- I said- It's not our problem.

-You're right boss…- said Koga- but why do I have this weird feeling that something is terribly wrong?

-You're the ninja with trained senses- I said trying to sound convincing and slumping down on the bed- It's not our problem.

So I really can change as a person? Do I actually have this possibility?

Blue's POV

-Your turn now Toro!- was Rub's voice who interrupted Malcolm- Use all the power you have! Use Blast burn!

Just after Rub said that, Sapphire's strongest pokemon roared and we heard an explosion. The power of is was so strong that even having that monstrous barrier in front of me I felt the wind that it created and I had to close my eyes due to the light that it created too. When I was able to open them though I was surprised. The massive wall that was in front of us had completely disappeared, and only a green and blue shaded coat was left of that. It quickly disappeared after some seconds.

I then looked around to see all the pokemon around clearly fainted. The grunts had avoided major damage, but some were unconscious, others were still recovering. I then realized that I had a grass type in my team and I commanded it quickly.

-Ditty tie all the grunts now with Leech seed- I commanded and my transformed pokemon complied perfectly.

-Good one Blue…

-That's been a hard battle- I said slumping on the floor.

-It's still not over- Rub said, though- There are some pokemon and a grunt missing.

I looked around and he was right, Malcolm wasn't captured by Ditty, nor were his pokemon.

-Where do you think he is?- I asked my red eyed friend.

\- Either he's hiding somewhere near or he's gone to look for reinforcements…- he whispered looking around frantically- Just one way to know for sure… Zuzu, Nana come here!

-Why do you need them?-I whispered back.

-Nana's Odor Sleuth will tell us if he's hiding- he explained- And Zuzu's fins are like radars…They can detect movements. You know what to do…

I then saw Nana rise her nose and take a huge sniff of air while Zuzu seemed to be looking everywhere, his fins twitching. Then both pokemon relaxed and shook their heads. Rub relaxed visibly then.

-He's gone away- he said and I relaxed too- But we must be quick. Malcolm will come back with more people and the same tricks won't be effective again.

-Then we just have to open the gate, free Sapphire and then run out isn't it?- I asked him.

-Three easy steps- he chuckled calmly- but we must hurry.

-How would you open it if we didn't have Ditty with us?- I asked curiously.

-I would use one of my sewing needles - he said taking one from his pocket.

-So that was how you opened that door in my apartment on back then- I said surprised, as a former thief that was interesting.

-And how I opened your front door, half an hour ago- he said pointing at his waist, where I could see Sapphire's fanny pack- How could I have Sapph's pokemon with me without going there to pick it up?

-Always a step ahead huh?- I said- You had all of this planned since the beginning, didn't you?

-Kinda…- he said not meeting my gaze.

-I knew it… Which makes me go back to this…- I said then my smile faltering- What the fuck are you doing outside your hospital room? Are you insane? The blood in your system was barely enough to keep you alive a day ago, you shouldn't even be standing up right now.

-I know that, but we really don't have time for this- he said avoiding the matter- we have to take Sapphire and get out of here. We don't have time to waste. I'll make those grunts inoperative while you free her, okay?

-You won't be able to postpone this conversation forever… but you're right- I conceded- we do have to get out of here.

-I'll leave her to you then- he said, and along with Zuzu, he went to where all the grunts were tied with Ditty's Leech seed. Before I called my gum-like pokemon, I recalled all my other ones to let them rest for a while.

Using Ditty's transformation into a key I opened Sapphires gate and went inside. A quick inspection revealed that she was unconscious, with both hands chained to the wall behind her and that she seemed to be relatively okay. I could see no bruises in her face and arms, nor I could see them when I slightly opened her top (while looking if Rub was looking or not). The only thing I could notice is that all her muscles were tensed. Aside from that she was okay.

I quickly made ditty transform in another different type of key too open her arm bindings. In just a moment, the chains were off and her hands slumped down.

-Do I wake her up Rub?- I asked then looking at him, still doing something with the grunts.

-No, let her sleep- he said- We'll need her well-rested later and I'm sure she needs it. Is she okay?

-Yeah, she's practically unharmed- I said- no bruises, cuts, or anything of the sort.

-That's good-he said when I heard noises behind me, and I turned myself.

I then saw her moving slightly still sitting in her bed with her back still reclined on the wall. That was until she led out a grumbling sound, and she lifted her two arms.

-Hey Sapph… Are you hurt?- I asked her when I saw her opening her eyes, but as soon as she did that I knew something was off.

It wasn't that much of a guess, anyone could see it. She suddenly dropped on all four and glared at me with both fangs out. If that wasn't strange enough, her eyes were shinning a deep shade of blue, the complete eye, not just the irises. I could see blue lines that went from a circle on her forehead towards her neck and then her arms and legs.

-Ru-Rub…- I said- We have a problem here.

-What's the matter?-he asked.

I wanted to explain it, but I couldn't because Sapphire tackled me furiously to the ground.

-Sapphire!- I yelled- What are… you doing?

She wouldn't listen though because she just stood up and threw me away without any problem. She then approached me menacingly just like before and roaring like a furious beast. The impact with the floor was kinda hard when I landed on my back, but I tried to stand up after it. When I saw her approaching me. I feared her right now, I really. I tried to retract, but I collided with the wall behind me leaving me nowhere to go.

-Sapph, what's happening? Snap out of it!- I yelled.

-Grrrr…-was her only sound.

-Stop, you beast!- was Rub's voice from the other side.

She was just focused on me then, but for some reason his voice caught her attention completely. She went back on all four while glaring at him menacingly, she then shook her face and glared at me again.

-I said, stop you beast!- said Rub again.

-_How are you able to do that?- _asked a voice inside my head.

-What do you mean? Who are you?- I asked then as Sapphire just stayed like before.

-_Not you… I was talking to that brat over there!- _said the voice when I looked at Rub.

Sapphire's POV

Rub's voice resonated loudly inside the blue sea and it was weird. Blue's voice was like the normal ones, but when Rub directed his voice towards me, his voice resonated like an Exploud was talking to us just a meter away.

-_How are you able to do that?- _said Kyogre's voice. Why did his voice resonate so much?

-What do you mean? Who are you?- was Blue's voice then.

-_Not you… I was talking to that brat over there!- _said the voice again.

-What did he do?- asked Blue when my body then started moving again at great speed, towards Rub this time- What did you do to Sapphire, Rub?

-She's not Sapphire right now Blue… She's being controlled- he said seriously.

-By who?-I asked- who is controlling her?

-_You have no right to say my name, human…-_ said the voice.

\- The creator of the sea is controlling her- he said and the lines around my arms shone for a second- Kyogre.

The next thing I know my body is moving again in Rub's direction this time.

-_I'm going to kill you!- _said the voice as my body rose a claw to strike.

"Stop it, stop controlling me!"

-Protect Zuzu!- he said and my arm was stopped by a familiar green-blue barrier,a t first, but then broke it with ease. He wasn't surprised though, because he used this opportunity to grab my arm with his right one, the only one that he had available.

-She's being controlled, but she's still in there- he said, while the voice only laughed.

-_That's where you are wrong… I AM KYOGRE, THE KING OF THE SEA!- said the voice- even if this little girl is my "controller", she'll never be able to do that. It'll be the other way around. I'll just use her to help me achieve my goal. To sink the whole world under the oceans. And you won't stop me!_

As soon as the voice said those words, my body kicked Rub on the stomach lending him away to collide on the floor on his butt. He rose up scratching it, in some pain.

-Ditty, into a Venusaur! Now Vine Whip!- was Blue's yell when six vines wrapped around my body…

Or rather tried to. My body swiftly evaded all of them until the last one wrapped around my left wrist. It only took a flick of that though to get free between two astonished faces… Blue's and her Ditty's.

"Run Blue!" I tried to yell, but my voice was nowhere to be found again. My body just went to her side and grabbing her neck at first, threw her across the room again."Stop hurting my friends, you monster!"

-_And what will you do about it?- _ the voice said- _You're useless now. I've got your body, your mind, everything. What can you do to stop me?_

"_I…"_

_-Nothing! You never stood a chance!- _I then fell on my knees inside the blue substance…- _For my controller to be such a failure… That's pathetic._

_-_She still stands a chance, quite a lot if you think about it- said Rub then, his voice resonating again.

-_How could you hear what I told her?- _asked Kyogre's voice angrily when my body turned to look at him again.

-Sapphire's still in there… and you're afraid that she can regain her control again- said Rub in his serious glaring face- because you're still in your cage unable to do what you want. That's why you controlled her, to set you free.

-_Shut up!_

_-_You're just as scared as her right now…- he continued- You degrading her just to make sure that she won't stand up again…

-_I said…_

-Shut up? Yeah I know…- he chuckled then while I heard his voice coming from everywhere-I don't blame you, though., you should be scared…- this time though the voice laughed again.

-_And why should I be scared of such a pathetic little girl?-_ said the voice- _I made my home in his mind… I know everything about her, he weaknesses, her strong points, everything…_

_-_So you also knew that when you possessed her, she wasn't herself? That she was probably so scared or in pain that you could enter through the front door without resistance?- said Rub when I saw Blue recovering.

-_I'm getting fed up with you boy…- _the voice said, when my body fell on all four again, ready to attack.

-Face it, you are afr… ouff- that was Rub until the air in his lungs was taken out by my body colliding with him.

-_You talked too much, boy…_

Said the voice when prepared a punch towards his midsection.

"Stop it!" I tried again, but nothing came out. "Don't, don't, don't…" I tried again and again "Don't you dare do it!" I tried, but with the same result.

-_Just shut up and let me get rid of him_!- said the monster when my hand started moving.

"I told you to STOP" And then for the first time something moved in front of my mouth.

-That's a start…- he said before he grabbed something from my head and I caught a flash of blue and white for a second- Blue, blind her with that!

Soon after this I found those two holes to be completely black. They had wrapped something around my eyes.

-Venusaur use Vine whip and Leech seed!

-_Foolish humans! It'll take more than that to win me!-_ when I found my body moving again. Probably trying to avoid the vines.

After that I saw her removing what was covering my eyes and I saw what it was. It was my blue bandana.

-Then why did you unwrap it gently?- said Blue trying to stand up, but she was breathing heavily- Why didn't you just tore it in half with your strength?- asked Blue then closing one eye- Isn't it because that is one of her most loved possessions?

-_Shut up!- _said my body with so much power that the air made Blue collide with the wall finally knocking her out.

"Blue!"

-Blue!

-_I could tore it just as fast as this!- _said the voice when my gaze fixed in the cloth in my hands.

"You hurt Blue… You hurt my friends!"- when my hands left the fabric fall.

_-Shut up, you pathetic girl!- _when my hands stopped pulling the fabric_._

_-_Just like that Sapph, just fight some more… she won't be able to beat you- said Rub- you're too strong for that!

My eyes then went directly at the boy that was under me, and the voice laughed.

-_Maybe I can't break this single piece of cloth- _it said- _but I can break you!_

As soon as the voice said that my body grabbed him by the neck. I tried to make it stop, but I soon saw my hand strangling him.

"Stop hurting him…" I said my voice a whisper again.

-You can do it Sapph…- was Rub's low voice, trying to break free with one hand.

"Stop hurting him!" A whisper again.

-_Shut up while I kill the last hope you still have!_

-You're wrong… her will won't stop if you kill me...- he struggled to say- Her willpower is limitless!

-_Shut up_!- the voice said when my hand tightened its grip.

-You can… ugh… not- he said struggling- win.

_-I said… SHUT UP!_

"RUB!" where my thoughts, because my hand just threw him all across the room. I looked at Rub then when he fell in his left upper-body with a loud THUD. I expected his cry of pain to be so loud that we all would be deaf, but surprisingly nothing came of it. I looked at him get up using his right arm as support.

-Hey Sapph can you hear me?- asked his voice from all over the blue substance.

-_She can't! _

"Yeah…" I said, but my voice was no more than a whisper "Can you?"

-Your voice is really low… you'll have to try harder- he said.

"Go away then! You're gonna be hurt!"

-That was better… but I still can't hear you correctly- he said again walking towards me.

"I can't speak louder, nor I can move my body!"

-_And you won't_\- said the voice again.

-Yes you can… In fact now you're not moving it, but because you don't want to- he said still approaching- Not because Kyogre wants to.

"But…"

-But nothing… It tried to kill me, but you stopped it- he said- It tried to break your bandana, but you stopped it too. Kyogre is not in control anymore.

-_Don't make that mistake, boy. I'm the one in control- _it said- _She has no power to regain control. I told you… I know everything about her, everything._

-Then you should know that she was just a scared child when she was 10… Four months after that she became one of the strongest battlers on earth- said Rub- In 15 years she's endured more than almost every elder in all of his life. She is the strongest one in this room. Not Blue, not me and definitely not you. She is the one that will gain control again… She just has to speak higher…

"I can't speak louder" I said and surprisingly, it was louder than a whisper.

-_Never!_

_-_That was louder… now I need something more- he said- I need your final effort! Get it out!

-_She'll never be able to do it… I'm too powerful for her!-_ said the voice as my body started moving again, but I wouldn't allow it. Not again.

"You won't touch him again, you monster… now I'll stop you!" I talked inside the blue fluid when I found myself again just next to those two holes.

-_And how will you break free? You can't- _said Kyogre with a laugh- _There's no way out of this room._

-Who do you think you're talking to?- said Rub then- She is a Dexholder… if there's no way to do something, they make it.

Rub's words resonated in my head, also figuratively. To make one… What could I do? What could I make, there's only blue in this place, nothing else. Nothing else but those two holes that let me see what was happening outside… I then made my way to them again and I knocked on it… I was void at the other side.

"I've found my door" I thought when I punched it slightly, but as soon as I did that my head hurt for a second and I saw my body stop.

-_It hurts?-_ asked the voice with sarcasm-_ That's the only thing you'll feel if you…_

It stopped talking when I punched it harder with one fist, but when I did that I felt more pain. Trying to ignore it I punched harder than before, but I felt even more pain. I just kept punching with both hands, but not a crack appeared there. The only thing I felt was that pain.

"It hurts" I sobbed. "Why doesn't it break!" I punched again only to feel an excruciating pain go through my head. I then fell inside that blue substance, just the same happened in the room. I was frustrated, when I finally thought that I found a way to recover my mind, seems that I'm too weak to do it.

-_It's because you can't do it…- _Said Kyogre mockingly.

-Maybe… she just needs a little help with that- said Rub's voice when a flash of purple enveloped all the blue color in that room.

I looked at him and I saw him helping my body to stand up. As soon as I saw that though, my body grabbed his collar and grabbed his collar again.

-_How did you do that?-_ asked Kyogre again- _just who are you?_

_-_My name is Rub… and I'm here to rescue her- answered a voice just from behind me.

Inside that void I saw him, standing just behind me. He just put his hand on my shoulder, just like he did back in Ruby's grave, and looked at me directly.

-You're ready for the final blow?- he asked.

-I don't think it will fall with just one… it only hurt and I couldn't make a crack- I said.

-You couldn't even utter a sound, nor stop it before- he said- and now you can.

-_Just how can you be here? Just what are you boy?-_asked Kyogre.

-You really don't know?- he asked.

-_So it's come to that, huh?-_ the voice said before all the lines around me lit up for a second, then the voice chuckled again- _ I doesn't matter anymore, though… I have no more uses for this little brat. Take her out of my control, if you can… It won't make a difference._

_-_What do you mean with that?- was Rub's confused question, then.

_-Do you really don't know?- _wasKyogre's voice before her voice faded in a maniac laughter.

-What did it mean with that Rub?

-That doesn't matter now… we have to get out of here- he said- So, ready to do the deliver that last punch?

-It's going to hurt?- I asked then.

-Yes.

-Will I recover control if I break it?

-I hope so…

-Will you listen to me before you do anything if I regain control?

-I promise.

-And will you explain me what's going on, why are you here instead of your bed and let me help?- I asked then.

-Sure- he said with a smile.

-Then yes- I said, I finally would be able to do what I had to do. Apologize- What do I have to do?

-You tell me- he said.

-But… I tried punching it, but I'm not strong enough.

-Why don't you try it with confidence in yourself?- he asked then- You just blame yourself all the time and forget about all the impressive things you've done in your life. You're too strong for everyone, your willpower has no limits. Just have more confidence in yourself. YOU. CAN. DO IT.

-Are you sure about it?- I asked with a tear falling from my eye.

-Everyone is sure of it!- he said.

-I'm asking you Rub…- I said then- Do you really think I can do it?

-Me? I'm sure of it, just like Ruby would be- he said then with a smile- Now just do it, I'll wait for you outside…

-Wait, won't you help me?

-You don't need my help Sapph- he said then turning and lifting a hand- Don't make us wait, we have to get going.

And just like that everything went back to its "normal" blue color. I then wiped my eyes and stood up again… I looked at the place I had been punching and I prepared to strike. I just smiled confidently. "You don't need my help" he said, but for the umpteenth time he had done it… he saved me.

-WAAAARGH!

I felt a horrible pain as my fist went right through the hole. I felt my knees give in, but I didn't fall. I looked at what was holding me and I saw Rub smiling at me with his right arm giving me a gentle hug. My head hurt a lot, but I still blushed at that. Maybe I had a limitless amount of willpower, but that was only because all over my live two different and alike persons had been there to fill it. Rub and Ruby were and had been my infinite vessels of hope.

-It's good to have you back- he said before I heard the sound of his pokeball open behind me- Now it's your time to rest. Ruru Hypnosis on her.

As I found myself falling sleep I looked at him with pleading eyes.

-But Rub… You said that I would be able- I started- I just want to say that…

-We'll continue the conversation we had after the ball, but after all of this is over- he said with a smile.

-But…

-Sleep well Sapphire- was the last thing I heard before I fell into unconsciousness.

Ruby's POV

The relief I felt when I saw her open those beautiful ocean like yes, can't be described. I felt surprised when I found myself in there when I touched her before, but I had to make profit of it.

I looked at Blue on the floor then, unconscious. A quick inspection let me see that she was fairly okay, other than the small concussion that she seemed to have. I made Ditty turn into a Blaziken too then, and I sent Toro out again. I instructed them to carry their trainers while we ran all the way towards the exit and they agreed.

I then turned away from them and I did something that I knew that I had to do. I lowered the sipper of my jacket in a slow movement and moved my jacket to the side. And I was right.

All over my bandages had appeared some red dots on it. That wasn't the worst though because on my left biceps had also appeared a lot of red points forming a clear line. I sighed and I zipped the jacket up again. I had more things to worry about.

Even if the tic-tac sound of my endurance clock, had just increased its pace.

* * *

**Aaaaaand cut! That's the end of the 34th chapter. I had fun writing it even. I've read it and reread it quite a lot of times to make sure that it's just the way i want it to be. The most difficult thing I found was to choose for a title, since I didn't like the one I had though of it.**

**Anyway... I hope you al liked this chapter as much as I do. At the end I decided to name Ruby's mom Caroline since, in the anime, that's the name of Norman's wife. Also I didn't want to keep calling her just as Norman's wife. **

**I believe that this story will still last for 4 or 5 chapters or so, but we're definitely arriving to the end of it. I hope you're all satisfied with the path it's following.**

**This said I only have to say the usual... REVIEW and STAY TUNNED TILL THE END!**


	35. Chapter 35: Three fronts

**Hi everyone and be welcomed to the... Let's see 34 plus 1 equal to the square root of 900 plus 40 divided by 8 so this is the... 35th chapter of this story! (who said that maths were difficult?)  
**

**I know that it's been more than two months since I posted my last chapter. I already told you back then that I had two jobs and so on. Just two weeks ag the one that kepot me occupied from Mondy to Friday ended and my last year of normal university started so now I've got plety more time to write. I'm ver, very sorry that you all had to wait so muc more this chapter to be out and maybe you find that my writing has become a little bit rusty, so sorry for that (leave all you burning forks aside please...). This said, next xhapter won't take as long as this one to be out. I SWEAR!**

**With thiscleared (tries to avoid your glares and forks some of you still have in your hands) it's TIME WITH REVIEWS!  
**

**Shimo no ko:** Wow, change of name? I was surprised by that XD(it doesn't bother me though). I'm glad you like Ruby's battle strategies, sometimes I believe that I abuse them, but I love them so much (I really have a soft spot for strategists). Yeah well, I like this kind of characters too (like Giovanni). Maybe it' won't be the last time you see him. Thanks for your review!

**Well guys... THIS ONE (the same that has reviewed every chapter since the 16th chapter), IS THE REVIEW nº 200!**

** Comisure:** I'm glad you liked the chapter so much, it really makes my day to know that some people likes them a lot. Thanks for you support!

** Valerie:** Well another one that loved the battle scene (I like that Xd). Well Ruby still hasn't told anyone, but I know that we're not that ffar from it. You won't have to wait that much from. Thanks for the review!

** Guest:** I'm going to keep it up don't worry. I hope you all love this new chapter too. Thanks!

**Janianovi:** Sapphire is different in this story that in the actual manga. Maybe it will be very barbaric, very feminine or a mixture of both. You'll have to wait some more chapters for that though. Thanks for you kind review!

**And that's all for today in ******TIME WITH REVIEWS. I've gotten a lot mew favs, followers sonce the last update. That rose the number of followers and favourites to the story to 73 and 83 each while the number of view exceeds the 32.500 and I've got 204 reviews. As always I've got to thank you all for those unnexpected good results. I owe a lot to you guys, and oif course I have to thank LC5 for waiting patiently until I finsihed this chapter. Thanks a lot to all of you!** **

****Now our good editor has something to say.****

**Hey everybody, it's ya boi LexClone5 here, here to tell ya all about my new Youtube channel that's gonna be starting in the near future. I'm not gonna tell you the name of it, or maybe I have already, and just forgot. But in about a month, when I finish purchasing all of my new computer parts, my friends and I will be starting a gaming Channel solely dedicated to playing Nintendo games. Then after that launches, I can get to work on revitalizing my old Youtube channel, rebranding it as "LC5 Gaming" where you can see any other game that I decide to play. So get hyped for that Nintendo action coming November to a local computer or equivalent Near YOU!**

**DISCLAIMER: WE OWN ABSOLUTELY NOTHING... THAT IS ALL! (I CAN'T STOP SCREAMING!)**

**READ and ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 35: Three fronts**

Emerald's POV

-Mantine dodge to the left!- I commanded just in time to avoid some rocks that were falling from the ceiling.

-We have to get out of here… if this continues, this place is going to crumble down!- said Silver.

-I know, but what do we do?- I asked him.

-Escape from where we came from!- he said- and quick!

-Okay, Mantine, I need your top speed for this- I commanded.

Everything was a mess. Since Groudon had woken up, all the place had started to shake furiously. The lava at the bottom had risen too, so that the temperature was almost unbearable. The titan had noticed us long ago, but never looked at us twice before everything started to shake even more violently. The magma also rose more, when rocks from the ceiling started to fall. So dodging all the rocks we could, some impacted with Mantine or even us, we went directly towards the place we came from. I now had a cut in my left leg and Silver had another bump in that same shoulder.

We arrived at the place we fought against all those pokemon and instantly returned my Mantine when we went running towards the same stairs we used to enter. As we hurried up, we were met with the same rocky door we struggled so hard to open.

-The path is blocked Silver, what do we do?

-I don't know- he said grabbing his shoulder with his right hand- but now that Groudon's up we have to get out of here and lead it to where Kyogre will be.

All the time the ground was still shaking violently, even more than before. We then arrived at the door and was starting to try and open it someway when…

BRRRROOM!

The door opened itself. Remembering what happened earlier I quickly passed through it, Silver hot on my heels. As we finally got out the sight awaiting us left us speechless. The sun was shining more than ever before. The plants around the Pyramid seemed to be drying every second.

-Silver, Emerald!- those were Crystal's voice that came from above us.

When we looked up we saw her on top of her Xatu while the Professors were also flying. Prof. Elm was on top of Xatu too, but Prof. oak and Prof. Birch were on top of Green's grandfather's Dragonite.

-Boys take the air too, we have to get out of here!- yelled Prof. Elm- the floor is burning and can only mean one thing.

-What one?- I asked when I saw Silver sent his flying type out and get on it.

-That this place is going to erupt!- he said and I immediately did the same.

I still doubted that this statement would be true, but it hadn't passed 30 seconds when the sound of a huge crack resonated throughout the valley around the pyramid and then a huge crack appeared just in front of it. The ground in front of the Landbirth Pyramid shattered and a vertical stream of lava was shot out of it burning everything it encountered in its path. All kind of pokemon running out of the place could be seen.

-I see that you were able to awaken it…- mentioned Prof. Oak- Are you all okay?

-For the most part- mentioned playfully Silver, but he wasn't joking, his left shoulder wasn't as okay as it had been.

-So how is it? Is it so magnificent?- asked Prof. Elm.

-And where is it?- asked Prof. Birch then.

-You can't imagine how it is to be in front of this beast- said Silver.

-And for where it is… look at the crack again.

And there it was… The huge ruby colored monster was getting out of the hole that it had created itself. The titan had sharp claws and razor teeth, but that wasn't the most frightening thing. Not the size, the shape of his body or anything like that… what was frightening us was the power the emanated from him.

Just being outside made the sunshine be twice as intense. Lava was still going out of the hole and when the pokemon roared again three new craters appeared in the valley around the Pyramid. Then he looked at us and a deep and powerful voice appeared in our minds.

-_So you're the ones who woke me up after so much time?- _the voice said_-Pathetic._

And without another word the monster roared again creating an powerful earthquake this time. After it stopped, a minute after, the lines all over its body gleamed and I swore I almost saw a hint of a smile in his face.

-_So it was as I presumed, my old enemy- _the voice said again_\- It's time to end what was interrupted 10 thousand years ago… Kyogre!_

Blue's POV

I felt movement and my body shake a little and I opened them instantly. I regretted doing that just after doing it because I felt a pinch at the back of my head and I closed them again. After two more seconds I opened them again more slowly and my vision cleared little by little.

When I was able to see I noticed that something was giving me a piggy back ride, but I couldn't recognize it. I looked at the side to see the same… pokemon giving another one to Sapphire, it was her Blaziken. At the front of our group was a boy wearing a black jacket and an orange one handled bag. Rub had his omnipresent hat on top of his head too. What I noticed then was that we were running inside the a metallic corridor, the same I had used to enter.

-You're awake?- he asked without turning his head- Are you okay?

-I believe so… What happened?

-You were KOed when Sapphire made you collide with the wall…

-That's right! How's Sapphire? Is Kyogre still controlling her?- I asked then startled, everything that had happened was coming to me quickly.

-She's back- he said and I sighed in relief.

-How did it happen?

-Let's say… that no one can control a truly confident Sapphire- he said in a voice of admiration- Are you okay, though? You seemed to have an small concussion.

-Well… my head hurts a little now, but I'm fine- I answered- Though I still think that I should be the one to ask those questions to you… How can you run like that? You have two broken ribs and a broken arm, for Arceus sake!

-It doesn't hurt-he said then serious.

-How can all this not be hurting you?- I asked- What about your burn skin? Or all the cuts?

-It just doesn't- he answered.

-You must feel some pain…- I said- I know you have to.

-We really have to focus on more important things other than if I feel pain or not- he said- I can run thanks to my running shoes. And that's all.

-You're just hiding the truth again… like when…- I said, but I then realized something- like almost all the times that we've asked you something. How do you expect us to trust you if you don't?

-Of course I trust you… And I know that my secretism has done nothing but harm- he said- It's partly my fault that we're in this mess… I knew something you didn't and it could've helped a lot.

-Then why do you do it?- I asked.

-Because I'm a coward.

-How are you a coward?-I asked then bewildered- You're risking your life to win this. You're not a coward.

-I am, if I wasn't I would've helped you earlier- he said, sorrow in his voice.

-You're being even more reckless than Gold now, that's not cowardice.

-My difference with Gold is that he doesn't think before doing these things- he answered- while I do. The first thing I think about is the possible dangers that my actions can bring… The only difference is that this time I decided to ignore it and do what has to be done.

-Are all those dangers you talk about, physical?- I asked then.

-No.

I stayed silent then and I thought back to what Sapphire had explained me when we waited for him to come out of the Intensive care room. She told me that this boy was strong and I almost believed her completely when she told me that we wouldn't have done a better job. Now that I've seen him battle seriously I believe her completely. All his strategies, like the first one when he singlehandedly disarmed all the grunts from 2 of their pokemon. Or the backup pokemon he had left outside since the beginning to strike at the given time… and then that simple, yet super effective strategy that made my Blasty's attack knock out almost every pokemon on the field, or… The barrier he created to protect us from Toro's, overpowered by the Sunny Day's effect, Blast burn that ensured our victory.

He had almost everything planned since the very beginning and what wasn't planned he pulled it off very well with quick thinking. As I expected this wasn't part of the problem, the problem seemed to be something psychological, just as he had just told me.

-Rub…- I said slowly and he turned to look at me with a curious expression- She wasn't scared of you, you know? It was the…

-Stop- he just said then before turning his gaze back.

-But…

-I'm sorry Blue, but this is a conversation between me and Sapphire-he said- I know your intentions are good, but…

-But what? I'm telling you the same that she has wanted to say since you escaped from that fountain on Saturday night.

-I still need to hear it from the source- he said.

-If she had been awake when she regained control, it would've been the first thing that she would've said.

-She was awake, but I made her fall asleep again as soon as she was- he said- We'll have this conversation with her, and all of you afterwards. We'll have it after this war.

-You're just postponing things… like always- I sighed- Will you ever stop?

-After this is over, I'm going to explain everything as many times as you want. Just put on with me for a little longer.

-You already know that we'll do it- I chuckled- I just want to know something.

-What is it?- I said when we reached the same place from where I had entered.

-I'll wait after we get out of here to ask it- I said getting off Ditty who quickly transformed into the gum-like creature he really is.

Rub stopped then for a second and helped Toro leave Sapphire on the floor gently and after thanking Sapph's fire type he recalled it back into his pokeball. He then took another one of her Pokeball from her pack.

-What pokemon is that?

-It's Relo, Sapphire's Relicanth- he answered- The same one that I used to enter.

-So you didn't teleport from your room?

-Ruru teleported me from the room just above the jail Sapphire was in- he explained- Ruru was too tired to Teleport me from anywhere further than that.

-Oh okay… So how are we going to go outside- I asked- The door was open when I entered, but now it's closed.

-We'll open it from inside- he said.

-But that will attract the other grunts- I reasoned- We have to make sure that we don't get captured now, we have to use the fact that we haven't met anyone.

-That's just it, if they wanted to ambush us or try to capture us again, they would've already done it.

-Why can you assure that?

-Because Malcolm is still free and I'm very sure that Marchie knows that we rescued Sapphire- he explained- That's why I think that in this very moment he has more important things in his hands than us.

-So you're saying that Sapphire is not important for him anymore?

-Since he obtained her power, she hasn't got anything else that can interest him- he explained- he tried to capture some of us using her as a bait, but since he couldn't now he's using his resources somewhere else.

-That means that Malcolm is doing something else than pursue us now…- I understood- but what?

-I have an idea, but right now we have to hurry- he said- we have to get out of here, Sapphire must be healed and we must…

Right then and there though, Rub was interrupted by his PokeGear ringing. He just took out his earphones and turned on the speakers mode before answering it.

-Crystal? Everything's okay?- he asked first.

Crsytal's POV

-Tupeon fly above Groudon!- I asked my flying type- Now use Psychic to try and slow it down.

-Mantine use Hydropump on him- was Emerald's command.

But it was really no use. As soon as my pokemon eyes glowed blue a thin blue line appeared around the pokemon. It seemed to be effecting him, but the monster kept advancing as nothing was happening. With Emerald's attack though, things were much worse.

Normally water based attacks are super effective against earth types of pokemon, as the Pokedex had told us, but this wasn't exactly the case. The sun was blazing so much that the heat was unbearable. So unbearable that our water type attacks almost evaporated completely before even touching the titan. Not only that, but water all around us began evaporating too. A small lake, a tiny river… All the water began to evaporate as soon as Groudon even entered the field of vision.

It was a living hell, literally. And the most horrible thing was that we were all useless in front of that thing… It didn't even glance at us, the earth titan was ignoring us completely. No attack had even fazed him, not even when Prof. Oak's Dragonite used Outrage or when Silver tried to combine the Hydropump attacks of Kindra and Feraligatr.

-Crystal we have to think of something!- was Prof. Elm's voice- At this rate…

-I know, but I don't know what to do- I said- it's just so strong!

Just then Groudon stomped on the ground way harder than it had done before. The ground below us started to shake where radial cracks appeared around his left foot. After that he continued to walk towards our final destination while a massive torrent of magma erupted from the center of the cracks. Volcanic boulders and rocks fell from everywhere you could look, forcing us to dodge them. Just after that Groudon opened his mouth only to let out a great fire ball that when collided with the surface of the lake, evaporated every single drop of water leaving us astonished, to say the least.

-Crystal, we need to do something…- was Silver's voice.

-I don't know. We've tried a lot of things, but anything worked- I said.

-Then ask Rub- said Emerald- He is the one who knew where Groudon was and he's the one who explained everything to us. He'll know what to do.

-That's a good idea Crys… If someone has to know something that we don't- said Silver- it's him.

-He's the mastermind of this strategy after all.

-Okay, sure…- I said before taking out the PokeGear- Call Rub.

I waited for some seconds while the beeping signal could be heard until someone picked the call. As I hoped it was Rub.

-Crystal? Everything's okay?- he asked just as he got the call.

-Kinda… I mean, it's great we found what we were looking for- I tried to explain- We awakened Groudon.

-Good, what's the problem then?- asked Rub clearly concerned, he had caught my distraught voice.

-I don't know how to describe it…- I said- It's nothing I've ever felt. I feel like an ant in front of a skyscraper. We're trying to do everything in our hands to make it stop destroying everything, but we can do nothing.

-What do you mean?

-The intense heat is unbearable… with every stomp an earthquake take place- I started explaining- while there's nothing else than some roads and plain fields when this arrives to town… it will disappear. The town, the Academy… everything.

-Have you tried to attack him or to lead it to somewhere?

-Yes we have, but it's useless- I said.

-Explain…

-The pokemon isn't even looking at us… It just ignores us like we were mere flies- I said- and all we try is useless, we can't even leave an scratch in his red skin.

He didn't answer immediately after that, like he was thinking. I was waiting for his response with a lot of anticipation, because we really needed to do something to stop him. It wasn't before 20 seconds later that he started talking again.

-Then stop what you're doing and leave it be- he then said much to my surprise- Send your current coordinates to my PokeGear and just forget about Groudon.

-What? Why?- I exclaimed surprised- It will destroy everything Rub. We're only forty minutes away from town, and I can see the highway full of cars in his path.

-Do what I tell you… I'll handle things there myself- he said leaving me confused- Just go towards where Red and Green are battling. They need you. You must hurry up.

-But…

-It's not a negotiation Crys- Rub said in a stern voice- You've done your part perfectly, but things here are not good either. Red, Green, and Yellow are strong, but they won't be able to win alone. They need your assistance, quick.

-Okay, then… but what do you mean by handling this yourself?- I asked- You're supposed to be in your bed! Where are you?

-I'm where I have to be- Rub said-Bye Crys.

I stood silent then… I looked around us to see the desolation a simple Pokemon had created in just mere minutes. I wouldn't believe it if I hadn't seen it all. I looked around to look at my friends who were still trying some things, but all of them turned out to be useless again. I approached them.

-The only thing that would work are the ultimate moves…- said Emerald.

-Yeah, but I'm not sure that even those attacks will do much damage on it- said Silver- plus if we injure it a lot right now, it will have a disadvantage when battling Kyogre.

-That's true- said Prof. Oak, who had approached them with his Dragonite and the other professors.

-I know what to do… but you won't like it- I said when I arrived- it's what Rub asked me to do.

-And what's that?

-To leave and go help the others at town- I explained- they're battling a lot of grunts and they need us.

-But what will happen with Groudon? We can't simply leave it here- said Silver- it'll destroy everything in its path. Including the main road…

-Rub said that he would deal with that…- I said.

-Rub is in the hospital… how is he going to deal with anything?- asked Emerald.

-I'm sorry, but you're wrong…I don't know where Rub is, but he's not in the hospital- I said.

-What do you mean?

-When I asked this he answered… "I'm where I have to be"- I said- anything else. And I have the feeling that he didn't meant his bed.

-But he's injured! He just woke up today after a day of sleeping- yelled Emerald- after almost being killed.

-I know, but that's what he said- I explained- So what do we do?

-I say we do what he wants- said Silver. Seeing our surprised faces he continued- We can't stop Groudon so we are useless here. Furthermore… if he says he's going to take charge of it, it means that he knows something that we don't.

-Are you sure of that?- asked Prof. Oak.

-That's what he's been doing since he met us- he explained- He knew a lot more than what we dared to think from the very beginning, but he kept it for himself. I want to believe that he wanted to make sure that his suspicions were correct before alerting us.

-His plan backfired then- I noted.

-That's absolutely true - said Emerald- but without him, we wouldn't have any opportunity to win this.

-That's also true…

-So we do that? We just leave Groudon be?- asked Emerald- What about the people who lives around or even cross the main road only some minutes away from here? We should do something about it.

-You three should go to town and help the other Dexholders- said Prof. Oak- The ones who will do this task will be us.

-Are you sure of that?-I asked the three of them.

-We just can't do nothing when my daughter is captured- said Prof. Birch in a sad tone- Since I can't help at rescuing her… I'll take some work from your shoulders.

-And the same goes to us- added Prof Elm.

-Seems a fair option- said Silver- We'll be off then.

-Farewell my boys- said Prof. Oak- be strong and have faith in yourselves. You're the only ones who can fix this.

-You also take care- said then Prof. Elm.

-You too, you'll be dealing with Groudon here- said Emerald.

-We'll do it. And please- said Prof. Birch in a sad tone again- save my daughter.

-Don't worry about it…- I assured- Sapphire will be fine.

Norman's POV

-As we accorded… Janine you go right as a first wave- I said- Erika you also go right, but wait a little. Wattson left, in time with Erika. Juan you'll be the last.

-Sure/Yeah/Understood- they said in unison.

-Then let's get on your positions-I said and we all took our positions.

The battle didn't start as well as we planned too. At first the plan had worked well, the aerial group made huge damage between the enemies lines and the different groups had advanced well between them, even if slowly. That was at first though, because soon after that dozens of grunts came out of the main building surrounding the aerial group. Brock had two of his pokemon out and both Falkner and Winona had had to retreat to avoid further damage. Right now we decided to approach our main target, to free the North building.

One of the things that had allowed the grunts to recover so much lost terrain was thanks to this building. While the other grunts came out and made some of our allies retreat the grunts were restoring their pokemon's health using the high-tech machinery to do so that was installed in this same building.

Since the building held so many advantages to both sides, it was the building that came to be the most important of them all, aside from the central one. That meant an obvious thing, it would be the best defended one, the hardest one to get. Luckily my team was good. Juan is a Water type expert, teacher of non other than Wallace the strongest gym leader all over the world. Erika is a Grass type gym leader. She's young, but fiery and not a lot of people can handle or understand the great amount of combinations type that Grass types can allow in a single battle. She's probably the most adaptable one.

Janine is just a teenager that had to take over the gym when her Dad was arrested. The association has kept a close eye on her, but she never took the path her father did, so she's been gaining experience as a gym leader since a very young age. Bravery is one of her best traits, her athletic capabilities is another one. Lastly, Wattson's experience is very well-known across the world. Blaine, Wattson, and Pryce are the three oldest Gym leaders around, and therefore, the wisest ones. He is very energetic and cheerful, but when you battle against him his seriousness will also appear. With their speed and power and all the experience Wattson has, his electric types will be very hard to handle.

Right now we were almost in the starting place all over again, behind said building. Thanks to the aerial attack we were able to pass the two first defensive lines all around the perimeter quite easily, but the third one was something entirely different. The amount of reinforcements made it almost impossible to break it. I was only due to a change of their tactics that we were able to do so. And even if it was beneficial for us at first, I'm sure that it won't be something to celebrate in the not so long run.

-Slaking, start digging- I said to my strongest- You too Vigoroth. Do it like I told you.

The pokemon only nodded before they made their way into the ground just in front of me. I looked at the other pokemon I brought with me. A Linoone at my left, my Spinda slacking off in front of me, my Flygon hovering at my right and another one of my Vigoroths. A very good team, the best I have.

Seeing that all the team members were prepared to attack I nodded towards my pokemon. My Spinda quickly entered Vigoroth's hole, while Flygon took me in the air just above them. My other Vigoroth and Linoone were returned. I wanted them to know the plan I got in mind, but they would be needed later. It was then that I gave the start of our attack.

-Fire blast on the entrance!- I whispered and my Flygon did as I told.

The Fire blast wasn't aimed at any of the pokemon or grunts that were guarding the entrance. It was just aimed at the floor when it exploded creating a little cloud of smoke. That had the wanted effect on the many guards that were designed in front of the building. I smirked when I saw them sending out quite a lot of pokemon like expecting an immediate attack, which of course didn't happen… like they expected.

-Now Flygon- I murmured and just afterwards my pokemon unleashed again another Fire Blast.

When the attack touched the ground in between the mass of pokemon, the only thing that happened was that they saw me in the air. Someone might say that this was unfortunate, but it wasn't. The plan we agreed with had a lot of phases, it was very complex and, of course, it had some risky parts. One of them was this one, one of the most.

-Flygon dodge left, use Double team!- I said when a lot of copies of me and my pokemon were made in the sky.

We were able to avoid most of the attacks that the pokemon on the ground launched at us. Rock blast, Hydropump, Icicle spear attacks that attacked the wrong clones … but not all of them. They had a good defense prepared and when they noticed that my pokemon was a Flygon, they bombarded me with the best they got. Launching a lot of Ice ball attacks, Flygon was able to evade a lot, but at the end three of them collided with her. Those attacks weren't fatal if it wasn't for the Icicle spears that followed with the inevitable result. My pokemon fainted and I fell.

I just covered myself while falling down, trying to receive as less damage as I could from the attacks that they launched at me while falling. Not able to send out any other pokemon while covering I felt pain every time that of the attacks slashed my skin. Luckily the speed I was falling proved to be a huge problem for their accuracy. I thanked Arceus for that, for the mean time.

BOOM!

That was the sound that made two Hyperbeams going through the earth just under the foes pokemon. Slaking and one of my Vigoroth's attack were strong enough to cause a lot of commotion and even some major damage on the ones that got caught in the middle. Of course all the attention was directed towards the newly created hole. Funny that the only thing that they were able to see while the smoke cleared was a dancing silhouette. With that, the real attack began and I arrived to the ground.

Erika's POV

-Your turn now Tangela, Vine Whip- I said focused at the events in front of me.

All the grunts were surprised when that Hyperbeams pierced the ground and quickly redirected their attention towards it. Seeing the power of the attack everyone was expecting a huge monster getting out of it, but when the silhouette of that dancing pokemon was seen everyone was surprised. A Spinda… Only a Spinda was in front of them and it was dancing, just dancing… What could such a weak pokemon do? Win a war!

-Are you okay?- I asked when I heard steps behind me.

-I've been better- said Norman and I looked at him- but it's not as bad as it seems.

He had scratcher all over his clothes and one huge cut in his right leg and another in his left arm. They were bleeding, but the strong Gym leader had already bandaged them with parts of his torn red jacket. Due to the color it was difficult for me to see if it were bleeding or not. I hoped the latter.

-When we get a break we'll examine these wounds- I said.

-Of course, just like we agreed to- he said- now let's begin the next part.

And indeed it was almost my time to enter the fight, as I saw both Janine's Crobat and Venomth doing their attacks just upon Spinda. Since the grunts were just focused on the dancing normal type they were unable to see what was going to happen in just mere seconds when…

-What kind of joke is this!- yelled a grunt- Hitmonchan use Mach Punch on this joke of a pokemon.

-What? Why the fuck did your pokemon attack mine?- asked some annoyed grunt.

-Hitmonchan I told you to attack the Spinda!- said the same grunt- Now Sky Uppercut!

-Don't do that!- yelled another grunt, but it was too late… the pokemon used the attack effectively sending a Camerupt flying away.

As I was saying, the real fight would start as soon as… they got fed up and started attacking the seemingly useless pokemon. The pokemon that, with the help of Janine's pokemon, had confused all the pokemon around it.

-It's confused you idiot! That dance wasn't anything random!- said one of the grunts- it was Teeter dance!

-Recall all of your pokemon!

-Mean Look Crobat!- was Janine's shout from the roof of the building we were trying to enter.

-Well, seems like it's really my turn- said Norman- With me Linoone, Vigoroth!

And after releasing his pokemon, the normal type gym leader took off running. His first command came soon.

-Spinda, stop the Teeter dance and use Skill Swap with Walrein!- were his commands when he directed all the attention to himself again- Slaking, Vigoroths use Flamethrower, Thunderbolt and Hyperbeam! Spinda Psybeam!

-It's just one opponent, we can't let him take us all!- I heard one grunt say.

-He's not alone! Crobat, use Wing attack! Venomoth use Psywave!

-Camerupt use Flamethrower!/ Cloyster Bubblebeam!- and a lot of other commands were done by the grunts.

That wasn't a battle, in fact we never tried to turn it into one, but it was even better that we expected. It wasn't a battle because it was a total humiliation. All of our attacks hit their marks perfectly while their attacks missed in the worst case. In the best they hit their own allies, making us clear winners of that first round. By the time that the pokemon came to their senses, only two pokemon were left.

With that the grunts never backed down, though. Far from retiring they only sent more pokemon to the field. It was our time to intervene!

-Vileplume, Bellosom, Jumpluff use Stunt Spore!- was my shout.

-Magneton, Manectric Thunder Wave- was Wattson's cry- You too Ampharos!

-Mean Look again Crobat!- Janine commanded.

It didn't work as well this time because not all the pokemon became paralyzed, but it was a great success. Three quarters of the pokemon in the middle of the attack were paralyzed.

-So you finally show all the face of your group- said a very confident grunt, it was a clear official with silver belts in both arms and legs. I was able to spot some with brownish belts too, but this guy was clearly the leader of this group- Norman, Wattson, Janine and Erika. That was a good strategy, but it won't be enough. Plus even your pokemon were caught in the attack.

-We'll see about that- said a confident Norman, when the four of us entered the field, while they stood at the opposite site.

-Face it, we have a lot more pokemon, even if paralyzed- he said- while you have some strong ones, 4 are paralyzed too.

-Let's start then- said a challenging Wattson- if you're so sure of it. Magneton use Spark, Manectric use Thunder!

-Flamethrower Camerupt! Mightyena use Crunch!

-Gigadrain on those Crloysters!- I commanded- use Petal Dance Vileplume!

-Crobat use Poison fang, Weezing get out and use Sludge! You keep using Psywave Venomoth!

That was a different type of battle, but it was still in our favor. With their speed clearly diminished and even unable to perform their attacks sometimes, the grunts were losing terrain. Of course we received some damage, and even Wattson's Magneton, my Bellosom and Janine's Weezing were Koed in the fight. Even that, the four of us were clearly cornering them. What was surprising was that the one who was knocking out more pokemon was the only of us that had its pokemon paralyzed. He was just in front of the official grunt when he spoke directly to him.

-I let them be paralyzed for a very good reason- he said- These four pokemon are all very strong, but when paralyzed or burned they became even stronger.

-That makes no sense…

-It does, because they all know my signature attack- he said- all of you, use… Facade!

And those 5 attacks singlehandedly ended the battle. The five opponents that were in front of them were sent flying towards the wall clearly knocking them out… At seeing some grunts tried to escape towards the inside of the building, which only the ones that escaped m Tangela's Vine whips were able to do. The others tried to escape the other way, but they couldn't do it.

-I'm sorry, but this path is closed too- said Juan with all his pokemon surrounding him-Seems like those grunts weren't as brave as they seemed.

-We won't say anything- said the official, who was being kept restrained.

-I know… You'll make your Camerupts and other pokemon use Amnesia on yourselves to forget everything and you want be able to tell us anything- said Norman surprisingly.

-How do you know that?

-A person related to me has seen you use it multiple times- he answered.

-it doesn't matter if you know it or not… If we use it…

-You won't tell anything- said Norman- but I really don't care. We're not here to take information out of you, we're here to beat you. And then extract the information from your leaders directly. We don't need the information that you can tell us.

-Even though that… we prefer you to keep your memories a little longer- said Juan by my side- so Erika, if you may…

\- All of my pokemon use Sleep Powder!- I commanded and all the grunts that were either cornered and restrained were enveloped by a large cloud of spores that made them all fall asleep.

If my calculations have been accurate, we battled something like 15 grunts more or less and we had 11 of them caught. That meant that at least four had escaped and that we would have to fight them again along with some other grunts inside the building. At least now the part of the plan that was made to provide us an entrance to the building had worked almost perfectly.

-Okay, phase one is completed… what happens now?- asked Janine- We have to act quick.

-We do, but this was the easiest one- said Juan- Our plan went even better than we expected, but only because we had the surprise factor in our side. Now they'll know that we'll be going…

-They will also try to get there too, someone will have to protect the entrance- said Norman.

-Ha ha ha, don't about that- said Wattson then- both me and Juan are too old to be running inside and attacking non-stop. We'll be the ones to defend the entrance.

-You'll be only two people…-said Janine.

-As my old friend says, we're old- continued Juan- but we still know to battle. And if we can't run, our pokemon sure can. Don't worry about us, worry about yourselves. You'll find way more than 15 grunts inside.

-We don't have time to think about another plan- said Norman- so we'll just enter and take out the enemies.

-It's an all out then- I said- We really got no time to lose.

-Then go and take care- said Juan- we're your shield young ones, you're our sword. Let's win our battles!

-Sure!

Prof. Birch's POV

-And you say that this super hot sun is due to a monstrous pokemon that will eradicate everything in his path?- asked a man in his thirties that had from his car window- I'm sorry man, but this makes no sense.

-I know it doesn't, but you have to believe me!- I sighed- I know it's hard to believe in it, but please do it… You and all your family has to escape!

-And why should I believe you? For all I know you would be trying to steal my car- he said getting while some sweat droplets were falling down his face.

-That's not it, you're all trapped in this road just like the other cars- I said pointing then at the line of people that were getting out of their car already grabbing some belongings and escaping- Just do what the others do…

-Why should I trust you?- seeing that line seemed to make him doubt again- We don't even know who you are.

-Because I'm telling you that you and all your family are in danger!- I said- My name is Birch, and I'm not trying to steal your car or belongings. I'm trying to save your life.

-Birch, like Prof. Birch? The professor that's an eminence at studying the pokemon's habitats?- asked the man's wife.

-Yeah, that's me- I said- now just get out of the car and follow the line- I said looking at where Groudon had been before I and I panicked when I was able to see the dark red silhouette appearing.

-Okay…

And with that yet another family left the "protection" of their cars and followed the now, quite large line of people that Elm was directing towards a safer place. As he said, a safer place would be a place without a single area of water which could annoy the monstrous creature we were trying to save those people from and one that was as far as possible of his immediate line towards the sea. With that we all knew that the word safer was a huge exaggeration when talking about a monster that none of the Pokedex Holder's pokemon had been able to even catch its attention.

-How's everything Samuel?- I asked them seeing him come to me.

-I've been convincing quite a lot of them- he said- I followed the road some miles, but after 4 of them all the cars I saw were empty already. From there I could clearly see Groudon approaching so it's fair to assume that they saw him and got scared. How about here?

-Some people believed me pretty fast, but sometimes people just don't trust me- I sighed frustrated- I wish they would recognize me, it would be way easier to convince them.

-You're very young and you still have a lot of great things to do- said Samuel- one day you'll be the most respected biologist in the world. For now though, you'll have to keep introducing yourself- he ended with half a laugh- Now onto more serious reasons. Groudon is approaching faster that what we thought, keep doing this while I continue a mile from here.

-Okay- I said, and with that he took out his Dragonite again and flew over those cars before trying to get the people out again.

I just sighed and continued to warn people and convincing them to leave to avoid the danger. It was faster in some cases than the others and even some families left the cars voluntarily while they saw all the cars being left behind by the other people. That was what happened until an earthquake made the earth tremble again beneath my feet. I wasn't able to keep standing and I fell on my butt in the hard ground. I looked back and I was very capable of distinguishing the pokemon that was approaching menacingly. Said pokemon was only five minutes away and that meant that we were already in a dangerous area.

I went then frantically telling people to leave their cars while the ground below us shook a little every time the pokemon took a step. I had been able to convince two more families, when the ground below me shook even harder than before, even some cracks appeared on the asphalt making me panic because what I immediately saw was that the people that were still inside their cars, to get out almost simultaneously. That created an stampede in the narrow spaces that had been left between the cars while the hottest sun I've ever felt shined upon everybody.

-Please keep your cool. Calm down and everything will be okay- I yelled to the multitude, but very few people were able to listen to me and kept running only caring for themselves and sometimes their children.

I looked back when I started to hear shouts of "It's a monster" coming from them and I saw that Groudon was just two miles away towering over us. Then the shout became even more audible as the ground shook harder and harder every time the pokemon stomped on the ground. I was in a kind of a daze when I heard my name being called by a woman's voice I knew from somewhere.

-Prof. Birch?- she asked and when I turned I saw a woman in her late thirties in front of me with a scared look on her face- Is that you?

-Caroline?

Michael's POV

That was almost it. We were in the 25th floor of the great main building. And we were only three of us. Me, my brother Matt and him… The man in the shadows in our organization, the one that once was called the Obsidian Terror. A really accurate nickname I must add. Even more taking into account that he has the Obsidian rank in our organization too. I once asked Marchie how did he decide the name of the ranks, just out of curiosity.

_-The name of the ranks? I base them of the value of the things that represent them- he said- Of course._

_-I understand the Bronze, Silver and Gold ranks are due to the value of the metal- I said then- Even the Rhodium rank I posses, since it's the most expensive metal in the world. But, why the Obsidian rank is the highest? The one you and your brother possess? Isn't Rhodium more important?_

_-It depends on the point of view- he said- My goal and our major goal as an organization is to awaken, control and use the two legendary beasts of the earth and the sea. Groudon and Kyogre as you know… Earth and Sea or what's the same… Water and Magma. It's the union of those two factors that create this beautiful rock. _

_-Magma and Water create a lot of different kind of rocks too, though- I asked- Why Obsidian?_

_-Because it can be as dark as my brother… or a little lighter- he said then- like me._

So yeah only three people of our side in this huge building. Since it's the most important building in the world, for who works and what is decided in it, some would say that this meant the defeat of anyone that even dared to dream this situation.

-The battle sure is tough outside- I said seeing the smoke that was created by all the fights all around the main building.

-Our defense is still holding up- said the emotionless voice of our leader.

-It was a good decision to send them out… we three are more than enough- said Matt with his omnipresent ego.

-Not all of them were sent out… Only half the grunts designed in this building went out to secure our defense- I told my idiotic brother- The others are in the second floor waiting for orders.

-Even that we didn't even need them to go all the way up here- he said- I hoped to have some fun with these good for nothing businessmen, but since they all were scared like lost puppies…

-It wasn't you the one that scared them- I said- so don't act like you are the one we should thank.

I saw his smile fade then, only to be replaced by a frown. The truth is, that I didn't do a single thing to help either. Neither me nor Matt had anything to do with the easy way up that we had. It was only his doing that allowed it, the real reason why he was called the Obsidian terror. Looked where I looked all I saw were scared people clutching their heads while crying or shouting in terror, some even fainted due to what they had felt. Such a terrible power was the one that this man had…

-All the Gym leaders are fighting outside- I said looking at the window- all of them have arrived and even if they're heavily outnumbered, they're putting up a good fight.

-The fact that we're fighting the Pokmeon Association and winning, doesn't mean that they're to be taken lightly- said his dark voice- They're far better than any average, Bronze or Silver-ranked grunt alone. And maybe some Gold rank I know too.

-What did you say?- I was very able to distinguish the rage in my brother's voice- I dare you to…

And then it happened, my brother's sentence ended halfway and the cause it was nothing else than the same man that I admired and feared at the same time. Sird was a composed man from the outside. His already white hair he kept in a ponytail that arrived just at the same height as his shoulders contrasted with his clothes that were as black as his deep and hard eyes. Grey belts adorned his arms and legs, but it wasn't like the Silver ranked belts, they were darker too.

-I'm sorry, but maybe I'm wrong- he said looking right to his eyes- Weren't you the one who always said that he was the and that no one that made fun of him lived to tell the story? The same one that was made to look like a fool by some fifteen year old boy that was in the verge of dying while fighting with you?

-But…

-But nothing! You're my pawn right now, so never talk like that to me again- Sird was inflexible- You two were very lucky that Marchie decided to give you this job after failing so miserably, but I'm not that indulgent. I'm talking to you too Mike, because even if this has been the first time you failed a mission, contrasting with your brother's efficiency, and that you've done it very well since you started… You failed in the most important mission that was ever assigned to you.

I just nodded at those accusations, because I knew that they were true… Even if the plan didn't start like I had planned it to, with the boy being blown up, our position couldn't improve much. And yet, a single and injured boy had been able to win the battle. The fact that this guy was so strong should be commented, but even that he was able to turn us against each other making us look like fools.

-I know…- I said- we'll prove now that we deserve a second chance.

-You better do- said Sird with a strange smile- It's hard for my brother to give a second chance… but it's impossible with me. Now you know what to do.

-Yes sir!- I said before turning on my heels and going towards the stairs we had arrived to this level as both of them arrived at the Association chairman's office door.

We would need more help than the one that regular or official grunts could provide us when the Gym leaders broke into the main building. The type of help that only strong and feared criminals could provide us.

Blue's POV

-I'm where I have to be- Rub said- Bye Crys.

And just like that Rub hang up. He looked at me for a second before he took Relo's pokeball out and sent him out.

-As soon as we get outside… I'll be off- he said- You wait until Yellow comes and then you get her place and help Red, Green and Gold.

-Okay, but how are going to go outside?- I asked.

-Using the same technique I used to enter- he said-Relo as soon as you feel water around you use Dive.

-But how will we create the hole to go out?- I said as Sapphire's newest pokemon nodded.

-Leave this to Zuzu- he said while said pokemon positioned himself with all four paws on the floor in a position I could easily recognize.

-But when did Zuzu learn how to…

-We don't have time for this Blue- he said grabbing Relo with one hand while I grabbed sapphire with the other to keep her from getting separated from us- Now Zuzu!

(3 minutes later)

We were out of the place and for some reason I wasn't even wet, from sea water. Not me, Rub or Sapphire had touched a single droplet of water even if we had travelled all the way from the submarine to the place I had dived from before. The fact is that Relo's technique had created a air bubble around us to be able to breathe since we can't do it underwater.

The fact was that jus after getting out as dry as we were in the submarine, we got wet for a different circumstance. It was raining. Heavily. It was a huge thunderstorm, a very huge one.

-What the fuck is this rain?- I asked when I saw Rub try to bring Sapphire to a dry area under a tree, he was struggling because he could only use his right hand. I smiled at seeing how hard he was trying even if he was in far worst condition.

-This is Kyogre's ability- he said before smiling at her and getting up- now I must go.

-You're not going anywhere before you answer some of my questions Rub- I said- First of all…

-I'll only answer the one you wanted to ask me inside the submarine base- he said looking at me- We don't have time to waste.

-O-okay then- I sighed, secretive as always- What are your intentions with Sapphire?

-My intentions with Sapphire?

-You know that she values the bond you've developed in this month and a half a lot, now I'm asking you…- I asked- do you like her?

-Nope- he said looking back at Sapphire with a smile.

-Nope? Just like that?

-Liking her isn't enough… I love her.

I was surprised at that, very surprised. I liked it, but it felt strange for some reason.

-But loving someone can't be so fast, I mean you've known her for a little less than two months.

-Two months is a very short time, but five years it's not- he said, but I didn't understand what he meant- but don't tell her anything about it. As I told you before… this is a conversation that I have to have with her.

-But what are you going to do in your condition? Not 48 hour ago you were almost dead, and now you're battling like it's nothing- I said- Stop, go to your bed and leave it to us from now on.

-I can't do that Blue. Like it or not, you need me in this war- he said turning back- In whatever condition I am. Now I'm going.

-I have just a request from you- I said then- If you're not going to go back to a safe place at least promise me this. Don't be reckless and don't get yourself killed.

-I'll try not to…

-I don't want you to try… I want you to come back alive- I said- Sadly the 9 of us know how it's like to lose someone important in our lives and we don't want it to happen again. All of us will suffer a lot.

-I know…

-No you don't, all of us would suffer, but no one would be as devastated as Sapphire!- I yelled in rage- She had a hard time getting over the first one, if she already has… I don't know if she will be able to take another round of the same, so please… Come back alive.

-I can't promise you that, but I don't want to die either- he said- I still have a lot of things to tell you guys. I'll surely try not to, you can count on that. Now I have a request on my own…

-What's that?

-I need your Ditty- he said surprisingly- I don't plan on leaving you with one pokemon less though… So I'll leave you one of mine, Coco.

-O-okay- I said giving him the pokeball while I received his.

-Ditty I need a Togekiss, please- he said while my pokemon transformed immediately- I wish you all the luck Blue… we'll all need it. Take good care of Sapph until Yellow arrives, I'll call her right now.

-You don't have to worry abou that- I told him still shocked by the conversation- Just take care of yourself.

-Thanks and I'll try-he said with a confident smile-Now Ditty Extremespeed.

And just like that the boy that was in far worst condition left the place to go to take care of something that surely wouldn't be easy. And he never really promised to come back alive, only promised to try. Just as I thought about it I heard flapping wings by over me and I saw Yellow descending to the place we were staying at on top of her Kitty.

-Blue!- she yelled getting off and hugging me closely- How's Sapphire, how are you?

-We're okay…- I said hugging her back- How about on your side, Yellow? Yellow?

It was strange when she didn't respond, only looking at the sky where I suppose Red, Green, and Gold must be flying now…

-Yeah, we're okay- she said, but something was clearly troubling her.

-What's the matter Yellow? You're scaring me- I told her.

-Tell me Blue… Have you ever thought, that Ruby could still be alive?

* * *

**Dun, dun, duuuuuuuuuun! And cut! That's the end of this chapter. Yeah, I know I'm evil, but it's kinda fun being this way XD. I had fun writing it**

**I know that all after the last chapter you've only been bale to see what happened with three groupd or fronts: the trio at the Pyramid, the Gym leaders and Blue, Ruby and Sapphire. Thing is, that next chapter will focus more in waht happened to Red, Gold, Green and Yellow since they separated from the group. You'll also learn why Yellow said this final line (I'm quite sure that some of you are really surprised by it).  
**

**This said I only have to say that I wil NEVER abandon this story until I finish it. I have too much fun writing it, and you all deserve to see it finsih so I won't do it. This said thanks to everyone for sticking with this story, even if sometimes I take too long to update (sorry for that again).**

**This said, REVIEW and STAY TUNNED!**


	36. Chapter 36: the lowest blow

**Hi everyone! Be very welcomed to the 36th chapter of this fic.**

**It has been almost 2 months since the last one, but I've been doing a lot of things and fanfiction has been the last thing in my mind sometimes... I'm sorry.**

**After this it's... TIME WITH REVIEWS!**

**Shimo no ko: **I'm really sorry, bus sadly Ruby can't hear you. I can pass the messages if you want though XD. I'm glad you liked it and well let's say that Groudon little friendship with Kyogre so... you can guess what follows. Thanks for your review!

** ElectroPhoenix:** Well it's the way I writte Xd And well you'll see it in this chapter and the next. I hope it convinces you! Thank you for the reviews.

** Groundzoiks:** sorry, but I won't stop XD

GUEST: Well I'm really happy that you like this story that much, it really makes me proud. Yeah I plan on doing some when I finish this story. Thanks you a lot!

**Comisure: **No I wans't dead, I just took too long to update (like this time). Well if I were you I wouldn0't make assuptions XD but It's your choice. You'll know why after this and the enxt one. Thanks for the review!

**Valerie:** I really hopes it satisfies you. I'm sorry for taking so ong. Thanks for the review!

**GUEST n2: **thank you. I will!

**QueenLlama:** I'm glad that uyou find my story so good. I'm glad that I was able to amke the characters like the manga (besides Ruby and Sapphire who are not). I'm glad you fins it brilliant. Thanks a lot!

**Now this is the end of TIME WITH REVIEWS! Thanks a lot to eveeryone who reviewed, they make my days when I receive them. Now before I allow you to start with the chapter LC has some updates about his life!**

Hows it going, LC5 here, giving you an update on the situation that is my life. Many things happened since the previous chapter, I had recently started my new Youtube channel, "NintendoGauntletGaming". Currently, we have not made any content, but that should soon change. If you wanna regularly view Nintendo-based gaming videos, go on Youtube and Subscribe to NintendoGauntletGaming. The cast is myself and two of my friends, Marco and Chuck. Our goal is to play every Nintendo main series games, only doing spinoffs upon request. We are open to donations, though is not necessary, but we will express our gratitude when we play your games.

If you wanna see gameplay videos that ISN'T Nintendo-based, I am reforming my old channel into "LC5 Gaming" Where I will play a wide variety of games, ranging from RPG to FPS, PC to consoles.

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN POKEMON! Also, LC5 is an idiot.

**READ and ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 36: The lowest blow**

Marchie's POV

"_I am Gold, and in the name of the Dexholders, I hereby declare war on Marchie and his organization!"_

-A war declaration… who would've thought?- I said aloud- Of all the things I expected to hear from them, that was the last one. I expected something from them, of course, I've kidnapped their friend in front of their noses, but not a war declaration. What I expected was someone sneaking here, or trying to, trying to retrieve her. What I didn't expect was that they made it public that a war was going to happen.

-But it just shows how confident they are- said Prof. Zager from the other side of the room.

-Confident?

-If they knew that they wouldn't be able to win, do you think that they'd announce it?- he reasoned.

-That might be true, it can have other meanings too… - I said doing some thinking- It's the best way to let the people living in town know that they're in danger and that they must escape.

-An interesting point of view…

-It doesn't matter, though- I said- they're alone. My brother has told me that 11 gym leaders already are at the Pokemon Association's headquarters. That means that the others will be going too. Not that it would matter.

-What do you mean?

-I mean that entire armies fell in front of the monster we have in our possession in the past- I said- What can a group of children do? What can a group of 25 strong trainers do? The answer is nothing…

-These group of children managed to defeat Team Rocket, and they had used some legendaries too- said Zager, a valid point I must add.

-Groudon and Kyogre are not the same kind of legendaries… Arceus had to create another monster to mediate their conflicts, but even he saw that this couldn't last forever- I explained my favorite story- that's why the controllers were created… Humans with the ability to control the creators of the seas and the earth. Sadly, I wasn't chosen to be one of it, but live gave another kind of power and another possibility. You, of course are part of this possibility- I sighed it had happened again- I'm sorry, I spoke too much again…

-This really fascinates you…- said Zager- just a simple question… Who would you choose, Groudon or Kyogre?

-I don't really know- I said truthfully- they are all fascinating. I wanted them both.

-I'd have chosen Kyogre- he said- water always wins against ground.

-In a way… yes- I said- but it's futile to think of that right now! When Ruby died, only Kyogre's option remained available.

The room became silent then, but it didn't last long. I soon saw 3 points in the aerial RADAR singling the arrival of our… enemies to be polite, they wouldn't be able to do much.

-They're here… what are you going to do?- he asked- You know that they'll probably win against most of the grunts we send at them.

-I've got a surprise for them- I said looking at the shelve, when that blue sphere was placed.

-You're going to use Kyogre?

-Not yet…

-Then what?

-As I said, I've got a big surprise for them- I said smirking.

Red's POV

-Red we're severely outnumbered!- said my brunette friend from my right.

-And surrounded- added Yellow commanding Chuchu to defend us from some attacks.

Our strategy to send the pokemon first had really worked like a charm, because when the second wave of attacks came, they weren't expecting all of us to come from just one side. That made them lose almost 15 minutes to regroup themselves in which we were able to create some damage. We tried to use the time we got trying to take out as many enemies as possible before they regrouped, but for two reasons we weren't able to take more than 5 or 6 people out. The first one is obvious, fighting from such a high position it was difficult to aim correctly, while the second was that Sapphire and Blue were still inside the submarine, so we couldn't afford to destroy it before they got out.

The problem came afterwards when they had regrouped completely. We were only three people, flying and with 6 pokemon each. Our foes were more than 30, some of them were flying, some were scattered in the sea below us and some where on the beach in order to cut our escape route. To say it simply we were in a really tight spot.

-Chuchu, Thunderbolt to deflect those attacks!- called Yellow who was looking behind me.

-Pika , Light screen in front of Aero and us!- I said while hanging from Aero's claws as my male Pikachu was positioned on its head. This attack should protect us from attacks for a while.

-Red, lookout! We're surrounded by flying types!- said Green at my right.

-Yellow and you take care of it!- I said and Green nodded- I'll take the ones on the water!

-There are a lot of them riding their pokemon!- was Yellow's yell.

-I've got a plan for them!- I said- I'll stall them until you finish with the flying ones!

-Let's do as he says Yellow!- he said letting out his Porygon 2 from his pokeball- Use Lock-on on the Pelliper!

It was a good method he had already used versus Team Rocket. His Porygon 2 strongest attack was Zap Cannon which is very strong, but not very accurate. With Lock-on he increased the chances of the attack to actually hit a lot. Ten flying types with their trainers where the ones that were surrounding us, so he wouldn't be able to take care of it alone. And the attacks that were coming from below had been getting more troublesome.

-Kitty spread some Stun Spore- I hear Yellow yell and I smirked, she was serious- Now Silver Wind!

-Pika use Charge! Twice!- I commanded Yellow's pokemon- Now Aero, while she's doing that… use Agility! We're going down!

_15 minutes later_

-Get the boy!- was what I heard coming from the official grunt that was in charge of the grunts that were riding their water pokemon on the sea.

As soon as she yelled that a barrage of attacks came towards where I was flying. I quickly commanded Aero to dodge it. I commanded then to use Agility again in order to maintain for a longer time the extraordinary speed that he was flying at. It had been more than 10 minutes since I got separated from Green and Yellow, and they still had to land an attack on me.

Coincidentally, I still had to land an attack on them, but seeing that they were 15 grunts while I was alone… It was a damn success. I had observed two things in the meantime, and I don't know if I liked the implications. The first was that we had no escape route. All the beach was plagued of grunts blocking the route. I had noticed it before, but the surprising thing was that they only stayed there, ready to enter the fight as soon as it was commanded to them.

Then the next thing that I got is that, it was becoming quite easy for me to dodge all of their attacks. The only thing I had to do was that, dodge, not deflecting or risky plans… just dodge. With their numbers, they could easily form a plan to put me into trouble.

-Call Rub- I said and after some beeping sound his voice echoed from my headphones.

-What's up Red?- he asked- how are things?

-Weird…- I said- Green and Yellow are fighting some flying grunts, while I'm taking care of stalling the ones that are riding their aquatic pokemon.

-How many are all of you fighting?

-About 15 or something like that in my side- I said- Yellow and Green have 9. That's why I'm just stalling them.

-How's Aero?

I was still concentrated on the task at hand even if I was calling him. I was directing Aero with my hands all the time. My ancient pokemon was performing admirably well with its great speed gained with all those special trainings. The only problem was that moving such a huge body so fast has a cost.

-He's okay for the moment, but he won't last forever- I sighed- for now I'm good, but when he starts to get tired, things will become way more complicated.

-Why not taking a different approach?- he said- land on the beach after attracting them… Their mobility in the sea will be worse than the one you'll have.

-The problem is that the beach is plagued by enemies- I said- I can't use it.

-That's something unfortunate- he said- do you have any plan?

-Not yet, but it's just a matter of time- I explained.

-Then try to stall them until Green and Yellow aid you- he said- I'm sure that the 3 of you'll be able to take them out.

-I'm sure of that- I said- Just one more thing… Are you sure that the organization is using all of their grunts towards us?

-No, in fact I know that they're using the 50% of their grunts here- he said surprising me- and maybe the ones here aren't the best they have either.

-Why?

-Because the others are currently attacking the Pokemon Association, trying to take control over it- he said- they'll be fighting all the gym leaders there, so I think that maybe they used their best ones in that other front.

-So Marchie thinks that with Kyogre alone, he will be able to beat us- I said.

-Most likely- he answered.

-Thanks for that- I said- and don't overexert yourself.

-What do you mean?

-Bye Rub.

This talk had clarified some things, like why those grunts seemed to be so weak, but I was still in problems. The fact that I was fighting against 15 times more grunts and pokemon didn't make the things easy too. I looked up and I saw that both Green and Yellow where having a hard time too against their opponents. I had expected them to finish quickly.

-Crap! - I gasped when I saw a Hyperbeam that flew just some centimeters from my ancient pokemon.

The dilemma I had in my hands couldn't be more difficult to solve. Attract their attention, done. But now what? I fight them seriously? If I start attacking the ones that are on the sea right now I could do some serious damage… but then what? What if the ones at the shore react and come to attack me right away? I could hold my own for a while in front of them, but against more than 30 people it would only be a matter of time until I fell. That is… if the ones in the sea are able to continue.

I looked at my Pokeballs and the pokemon I had outside… Aero and Pika, while inside my pokeballs are Gyara, Poli, Saur, and Lax. Two water types, an electric, a normal pokemon, a rock-flying one and my grass and Poison type. If I had to guess, of all the grunts that were in the beach, only some of them where there as a back-up. If they all came to attack me when if I defeated the ones that are attacking me right now, they would leave an open path for me to escape and come back with possible reinforcements. I looked again towards the Pokeballs in my hand… I had a plan.

Green's POV

-Charizard Flamethrower on that Skarmory!

-Chuchu use Thunder on that Fearow!

And with that I saw the first two pokemon fall. Red had just left us two minutes ago and we didn't want to lose any time. Red was the strongest, we all knew that, but even he had some limitations. That's why Yellow had become serious just as he left, using one of her best combinations. Yellow is a pacifist by nature, she tries to avoid battles if she can and always lends a hand to those pokemon and humans in need. She's such a good person that she would never even think of hurting someone for her selfish reasons, either physically or psychologically. She doesn't hate battling like Rub, she just prefers to avoid doing damage to anyone if she can avoid it.

The problem for her enemies come when she can't avoid it. She has a hidden side that very few people know of her. She's normally a shy and insecure girl, but if she feels that somebody that she cares deeply for needs her help, she changes. And if by any coincidence, this thing involves Red…

With two attacks she was able to make things much easier for us. The Stun spore wouldn't have done much damage alone, but the Silver wind was able to spread the spores all around us with the control over the attack that I've only seen in her Butterfree. With the ten pokemon paralyzed, and therefore, flying more slowly than before they we're an easy target.

-Zap Cannon Porygon 2! Fire Blast to stop that Hyperbeam!- I told my two pokemon, who were able to do their jobs.

For one my Charizard's and my enemy's Swellow attack cancelled each other while the Zap Cannon striked directly on him. It wasn't out cold yet, but it fell right after when Chuchu shot a Thunderbolt at him. Yellow was still flying on top of my Pidgeot, but it wasn't using it to attack. She was more in charge of the defense right now, not letting her pokemon receive any damage.

-Kitty, Psychic to make the Venomoth collide with that Ninjask!- was her yell, but while the attack was well aimed, the Ninjask was able to avoid it.

The attackers weren't just watching from the sidelines though, they were her e to fight and that was clear in their moves. As soon as Ninjask avoided the attack was asked to attack Yellow's Butterfree with Fury cutter while a Beedrill attacked it with Twin Needle and a floating Weezing tried Sludge towards it. I really wanted to help her, but I had my own share of attackers and incoming attacks, like a Hidropump by another Pelliper, a Dragonbreath by a Vibrava…

-Pidgeot use Gust! Kitty cover yourself in String Shot!- was Yellow's reaction to the incoming attacks.

-Charizard, dive under the Hydropump and use Flamethrower towards the Dragonbreath!

-We need another plan Green!- said Yellow- The Paralyzed pokemon are out, but there are still more of them and they keep coming one after another.

-I know, but we can't just use the same plan again- I said- and it's too early to use any ultimate attacks.

-Don't you have another pokemon that can fly Green?- asked Yellow- what about Scizor?

-Scizor, huh?- I thought then.

Sure, Scizor has wings, but being as Steel type his weight is more than what its thin wings can handle. Or I should say, that this is what happens with the usual Scizors. But one thing has to be clear. We, the Dexholders and our pokemon, are not normal.

-He can do it, Yellow- I said- but for a maximum time of 2 minutes. Any longer than that will be asking too much.

-That won't be enough we still have 7 pokemon surrounding us, plus the ones they're riding- she said- assuming that they won't have more.

So with that we both had to separate to avoid a couple of well directed Dragonbreath attacks that would've done much damage. Then it became very difficult for us to keep in touch verbally. Of course we could call each other with just a word, but we had agreed to avoid it since Red could call any second asking for help.

So we stayed just like that, attacking back and forth towards our enemies. When it seemed that one of us was gaining any type of advantage, they changed their methods and positions making us lose all the advantage obtained. Even that though, some pokemon still fainted. That Ninjask was the next one to fall with swirls in its eyes thanks to a Charizard's Flamethrower that impacted on him while Kitty's Psychic kept him unable to move. That Vibrava was the next thanks to a combination of Yellow's pokemon using Stun Spore and my Pidgeot's Mirror move that sent back a Dragonbreath attack effectively knocking it out.

With only Pidgeot, Charizard, Porygon 2, Chuchu, and Kitty outside we were still outnumbered and our situation could improve a lot. Charizard and Pidgeot were carrying one of us so their maneuverability was reduced, while the 10 of them were riding a one each while they had even more pokemon outside. Right now we were battling a Weezing , one Honchkrow, a Duskull, another Fearow and another Skarmory directly while they used their flying types from a safe distance using long ranged attacks like Air Cutter and Gust.

That caused us to receive some damage since our attacks would fail due to the winds they created while always trying to avoid the incoming attacks. They were a group of 9 grunts and we were dealing with 5 pokemon directly and 8 pokemon that were using their long ranged attacks.

Something is off right? Well it really isn't because one grunt wasn't commanding any attack towards his Aerodactyl, his only pokemon outside. He was commanding everything else though, every single one of the movements that every single grunt did was commanded by that black capped and hooded grunt. Their leader.

That presented some possibilities. The good one is that we found the main target to attack, the problem is that he had 8 good security guards to keep us in line. We had to take him out. I saw Yellow approach me then and I did the same. We dove at the same time to avoid some attacks before we could exchange some more words.

-The hooded one is the leader Green- said Yellow- we have to take him down.

-I know, but we'll have to surpass all those grunts first- I said- we've got to create an opening.

-And what will you do? You believe you can take him and that Aerodactyl out with a single attack?- she asked- It seems pretty strong.

-I know, but we have to make the leader fall. If we accomplish that all their strategy will fall apart. They are following every single order and that means that they'll be lost without him.

-Okay! Pidgeot Mirror Move! Chuchu Light screen!

-Charizard go right and fire some Fire blasts! Porygon 2 use Lock on and then Psybeam!

-Hydropump and Sludge!- shouted a grunt on top of his Pellipper commanding the Weezing.

-Silver Wind Kitty! Send that Sludge back!

We needed an opening to strike at him, just one, but it was almost impossible to go through that pokemon barrier that this guy had come up with. Like the director of an orchestra, he was moving everyone to defend or attack depending the situation. There wasn't an opening we could use attacking like we were doing it. But like Ruby said back in the day, there's no foolproof plan or strategy, so there must be something that can make this crumble.

"C'mon Green, think of something!"

-Porygon2 use Lock On on his Aerodatyl- I commanded- Charizard dive under them and attack with Flamethrower!

I didn't really expect Charizard's attack to do much damage, because his Pelliper quickly came to his aid and extinguished the flames with Hydropump. My goal was to instead strike at the mastermind behind this defensive formation.

-Now, Porygon2 use Zap Cannon!

I watched in silence how the attack was charged before being launched directly at the almighty prehistoric pokemon. I kinda expected the guy to command someone to take the attack for him, but he didn't. The closest pokemon to the attack was a Pelliper and it quickly avoided the attack that would've clearly KOed him. So instead, and making use of a great speed, it used Agility to avoid the incoming attack while commanding the line of pokemon to use Air Cutter on me.

-Chuchu use Thunder!- it was the attack that saved me when the flock of pokemon quickly dispersed to avoid the monstrous attack that was coming their way.

-You thought that this attack would finish me?- said the hooded grunt-You both can do better than that, Green, Yellow. C'mon attack again! Air Cutter, take them out for our master!

And a great barrage of attacks came then again towards us. I wanted to form a plan, to speak with Yellow, but whenever we tried to it became impossible. Our flying types' energy was wearing off little by little due to the constant movement, avoiding, defending… Charizard's movements weren't as fast as before, the same as the others. We had to thank Chuchu and Porygon2 for their work at supporting us either deflecting attacks or attacking the enemies.

-Green!- yelled Yellow and I turned to see her at the other side of the attacks.

As soon the attacks stopped we both went towards each other, she seemed confident for some reason. I saw her smirk when they all started to attack us like trying to keep us apart from each other. It was a combination of Chuchu's Light screen and Kitty's Gust that dispersed the attacks.

-I know the weak point of this plan!- she said- It's very simple!

-What is it?

-They're trying to make us always be separate so I believe that being… look out!- she yelled and I had to separate from her to avoid a torrent of water that came directly in my way.

It still struck Charizard though, who howled in pain when the water struck his midsection, just under the wings.

-Green listen to me… I'll be quick- said Yellow's voice that came from my earphone.

-They're always trying to keep us apart, so they believe that if we attack together, they won't be able to endure it- she said- like before, their pokemon are always trying to avoid our electric attacks, not ever trying to endure them.

-So what do you propose?- I asked.

-A very simple plan. Turn left a little and let Proygon 2 fall- she said- I'll use both Chuchu and him to create an opening for you and Charizard.

-Okay, we'll do that- I said smirking- Cut!

And just like that the call ended. I had to avoid right first, but then I turned left and made my move. As I made a turn I "forgot" to hold onto Porygon2 who fell head first away from me. I quickly saw a brown and blonde blur catch him and in a split second Yellow was flying with Porygon2 on top of Pidgeot's head while Chuchu jumped from Kitty to on top of her while clearly using Charge.

-I'll shield you Yellow- I said seeing that she was preparing to attack- Kitty use Silver wind! Charizard use a barrage of Fire blasts!

-Counter them!- was the hooded young man's voice, and surely a barrage of attacks flew towards us destroying the Fire blasts in the process, but deflected with Silver Wind.

-Move aside Green- said Yellow from behind when I saw the two Pokemon be fully prepared- Now Chuchu and Porygon2… Thunder and Zap Cannon!

With all the charging the pokmeon had been able to do two massive beams directed in a V pattern towards the horde of pokemon. The massive beams wasn't directly at any specific pokemon, but they were so large that some pokemon took damage from it, two even falling unconscious.

As this happened I didn't lose the opportunity though because when the pokemon scattered due to the attack I took my chance to charge forward at full speed towards the master behind the plan. The opening was so good and the timing so perfect that I was charging directly towards him and his pokemon alone. He just smirked, though, an smirk that would disappear soon.

-Steel wing!- I yelled as I got one of my pokeballs in my left hand.

-Like I would let you…- he said- Aerodactyl, stop him with Ancientpower!

-Cut through them!

-Don't let him!

THUD!

That was the sound of rock clashing towards my dragon like pokemon when a stone stopped its advances as two other boulders threw him back in agony due to the extremely effective attack that my pokemon had received.

THUD!

And that was the sound of Steel clashing against the rocky flesh of the Aerodactyl. A direct hit of a Steel wing directly towards its midsection that made the pokemon howl in pain dropping its payload.

-Make it faint Scizor! Use Steel wing again!- I commanded towards my bug-steel type, who charged again and repeatedly striked towards the ancient pokemon until I finally saw him fall unconscious towards the sea.

-Good one Green!- was Yellow's praise while I examined Charizard's condition and took out a Hyperpotion.

-Cover me for a second- I asked while I sprayed his wounds with the effective medicine- these grunts won't even be a challenge without their leader to command them, they're not even close to our level.

-That's right Green- said the voice of the dark hooded grunt again- It was a good thing to realize it. That's part of the reason that we weren't really attacking up-front even if we were better in numbers. They can't hold their own in front of you guys- he added.

I looked around for him, until I looked up towards the sky where I saw him riding a shiny Flygon.

-The plan was a very good one, but I kinda expected this to happen- he continued- To make a Scizor be able to fly, that's something impressive here Green, and the attacks Yellow pulled off… impressive too. Just like I expected from you guys. You've changed from back then, but you keep being the same kind of people- his voice turned cold then- no one knows what you can pull off.

It surprised me the calm in his cold and calculating voice. He talked about us like he knew us. It wasn't the first time that it had happened in this battle, but it was clearer now. But from where did we know this guy?

-Why are you talking towards us with so comfortably?- asked Yellow.

-Who are you?- was my question.

-You want to know who am I?- he asked grabbing his hood and cape with his right hand- then I'll show you.

And with a swift tug all his clothing and face was out for us to see. His clothes were just like those of a regular grunts, but he had those golden belts in his arms and legs, signaling that he was a golden-rank official of the organization. What was strange though, was that I couldn't recognize him. He had black hair that fell until just on his shoulders, a most likely disfigured face and bright red eyes. And it was also much younger that we figured him to be… no more than 16 years old for sure.

-Oh I see it now, you don't recognize me- said the boy now, still proudly on top of his Flygon- I must say that I'm hurt. I expected more of my friends.

-What do you mean? Stop playing with us!- I yelled, I was becoming confused and I didn't like that one bit.

-Seems that I'll have to give you some tips then… Black hair, red eyes, good strategist- he said with a smirk- doesn't it remind you of someone? Of someone better than all of you even if younger?

We paused at that. I looked towards Yellow as she did the same, with our eyes wide as plates.

-That's… no it can't be…- said Yellow, while similar thoughts entered my mind.

-I'll give you the final one then…- he said his smile disappearing and the seriousness in his voice rising- I'm the one that was left behind so you all could safely escape from that prison.

-But you can't be him!- said Yellow trembling- He's… he's…

-He's dead!- I shouted then.

-It seems like you're wrong again guys- he said a smile creeping towards his face- I'm that guy that's supposed to be dead… and now I'm your enemy…

-Ru-Ruby?- were Yellow's words while I stayed there almost paralyzed from the realization.

-Yes, that's right- he said cynically- I'm Ruby!

Gold's POV

-Change of plans Togetaro, land on that tall building- I commanded my flying type.

I had planned to land just on the beach, but when I saw the amount of people gathered there I dismissed the thought immediately. I made my way towards the border of the building that allowed me a complete view of the beach, bay and its surroundings and observed the situation, like Rub had asked me to do.

There were almost 30 grunts where there pokeball in hand. Some were looking in the direction of the buildings while the other were looking towards the sea, where the enormous base of the enemy had emerged. It was enormous and by what I would recall from the few times they've let us out when we were prisoners, it was the same base, only that now it was a submarine one.

Looking at the air I could see fights, two to be exact. I was quite far, but I could see that some grunts at the sea were attacking one of us that was flying. Almost 100 m upon this comrade though, was where the real battle was happening. I could clearly see a massive amount of attacks go back and forth. In less than 3 minutes I saw Flamethrowers, Zap Cannons, Sludges… and a lot of Air cutters. I knew that Green was one of the two Dexholders there, since he has the only Fire-flying type in the group in his Charizard.

With this solved I also knew who was the one fighting by his side, and the identity of the one that was fighting the ones on the water. There's no way that Red would allow Yellow to do such a thing alone so the one that was avoiding every single attack just about 15 meters from up the sea's surface was our Red eyed battling monster, while Yellow was the one paired up with our serious friend.

I really had an urge to go there and help them, but I though again and I stopped myself. Rub had ordered me to just stay here and inform him about the situation. Even if he hadn't said that I had no way of avoiding all 30 grunts in the beach, much less beat them, before reaching anywhere near of being useful to any of those groups. With that, I hid again and typed the first of the 6 messages that I had to send Rub before entering the fight.

-Are you sure that you saw something landing here?- was the voice that startled me.

When I turned, I saw a grunt get out of the door that led to the inside of the building. The grunt wasn't an official and had a handkerchief covering his mouth. He was talking with a walkie-talkie in his hand with what seemed to be his commander.

-Yes, I'm sure- said another voice coming from the device- I'll await your news.

-Ok. Over and out!

Seeing that he had his back towards me I sent my Sudowoodo out and I commanded him.

-Ataro use Fake Out- I whispered towards my pokemon.

It took just one well-directed attack to do the work since only seconds after that, I saw him fall limp to the ground. I had an smirk in my face when I approached the KOed man.

_5 minutes later_

Five minutes after that I was getting out of the building with the guy's attire upon my own and the handkerchief covering my mouth.

-This trick never gets old- I said for myself before stepping out of the building. I quickly looked towards the grunts displayed in the sand, just where a week ago had served as our playing ground. I quickly spotted a grunt with silver belts around his arms, talking with 3 bronze belt officials, all girls. I went over there.

-I suppose that no one was there?- was what one of the girls asked.

-That's right- I shook my head.

-Okay- said the commander- go towards your position until new orders.

-Yes sir!

I quickly dashed out of there. I didn't really know where I was supposed to go, but for the time being I went towards the background when no one should notice me. As I tied my shoelaces again, I opened Poltaro's and Utaro's pokeball and commanded them to dig around.

After that I tried to get away from the officials as much as I could, I looked around to see that one of the groups was solely focused in the aerial battles in front of them while the other was looking towards the city, while stealing glances at it. When I thought I was far enough from them I went towards the first lines and stood there in silence. I heard some grunts conversing between them, some even told some jokes.

They seemed awfully confident even if they were fighting against us. It irked me a little that these people underestimated us so much, but I had to say that it was understandable. They all knew that Kyogre was on their side, while they thought that we didn't know anything about it. Too bad that they couldn't predict that we did know and that we had our own methods to counter it. I had texted Rub 4 times, but I didn't know if I would be able to do it 6 times before I had to do something.

I turned to look at Green's and Yellow's battle after watching Red for some time. His was difficult and more since the grunts had finally started working together to bring him down. At first it seemed a kid's game, but now it was different. Red was having trouble countering and dodging every attack. He was able to do little damage when he flew down to attack a grunt directly, but a combination of good directed attacks made him retract to a higher altitude.

Green and Yellow's was totally different. No one was moving in that battle. Not Yellow, not Green and, surprisingly, not a single grunt. It was like they were talking or something. It was so weird that even the grunts seemed confused. Suddenly the grunts started moving again, encircling my friends and attacking at the same time. Green and Yellow were able to dodge, but barely. Things were getting intense when…

-Hey!- said a voice and I lifted my head to meet the face of one of the bronze belt officials I had met before- What are you doing here?

-Wh-what do you mean?

-You are assigned to be at the rear, protecting the beach from possible attack from the city- she said- This is the line of people that will enter the battle as soon as our opponents gain any advantage.

-I wasn't looking where I was going- I defended- I was just looking at the phone when…

-Oh, here you?- said another voice behind me, a male this time.

-I accept that this is quite the disguise, but it lacks something- said another voice, from the left and female this time.

-And what that might be?- I said sounding defeat.

-Height- said one of the girls- one does not simply lose half a foot of height in 10 minutes.

-I have to say that it makes sense- I conceded- but have you thought that I could've been using platforms to look taller because I have a trauma with being so short?

-No I really didn't- said the commander taking hold of my right arm-So why don't you get out of that disguise now so we can all see who has been captured… Gold?

I found myself very cornered there. All the eyes were on me and some pokemon were even sent out. It was then that chaos ensued. Suddenly an alarm like sound was heard coming from the submarine. It was so loud that I'm sure that it could be heard from the other side of the town. Just then I looked towards Red and the ones he was fighting to and I was amazed at what I saw.

It started like a massive whirlpool that engulfed each and every one of the grunts, and its pokemon, that were attacking him just seconds ago. Then it became a living hell for them. Massive sparks were seen coming from the center of the whirlpool, like Thunders falling in a tempestuous day. It was then that I decided to act.

-The back-up group! Enter the fight!- was the silver belt official shout- Bring Red down!

-No they won't- was what I told him when his face changed to one of surprise- they'll stay right here! Utaro, Sandstorm!

Yellow's POV

It can't be true, it really can't. Ruby, the friend we lost the fateful day of our escape, can't be alive. Yet a growing part of me wants it to be true.

-Ruby?- I asked then- Are you really him?

-Do I really have to repeat myself?- he said rolling his eyes- Yes, that's who I am.

-That's not true, Ruby is dead!- was Green's shout.

-That's what you believe or what you want to believe?- was his cheerful response.

-That's what we know- answered Green who was stunned- You fell from Pilo 600m above the ground without a way to stop your fall.

-And are you sure that's true?

-Sapphire told us what happened! She saw everything- I explained while my eyes started to well up- Ruby protected her from the Salamence and ultimately fell off Pilo.

-Yes, that part is true- he said- the part of not surviving is what's wrong.

-But there was no was no way…

-There was one- he said- The Salamence caught me. The next thing I remember is being stuck for 5 days in the bed I used in our room, with IV tubes in my arm and attached to the medical equipment that kept me alive.

I looked again at him, he really seemed to be our age or even less for the height. His face was disfigured and he had vivid red eyes. His jet black hair was kinda messy from being kept under the hood. I really tried to remember the factions of our lost friend, but while I could create a general view of him, the details were gone. Mostly because of the age, since he must've been suffering the growing phases of puberty, but also because the last time we were able to see him was, sadly, 5 years ago.

-Stop playing with us!- was Green's exalted voice- You're not Ruby. Ruby is not alive anymore, as much as we would want him to. There's no way you can be him.

-Still in denial?

-We're not in denial! You're just trying to impersonate someone that was so much better than a lowlife like you- said Green with the most enraged voice I've seen him speak.

-Yeah, my story… I was the 10 year old boy that morally and physically led a group of ten children with great abilities- he started- The one who defended them, mostly Sapphire since she was the weakest of them all.

-Stop talking about him like you knew him!

-He also encouraged them, again Sapphire was the most benefited one by that- he said sounding nostalgic-and finally he leaded them towards a thing called freedom. Too bad that fate is not always fair and the guy that made all of this possible was the only one to be left behind.

-Shut up! Ruby sacrificed himself for her to escape safely- I said- It wasn't fair, that he was the one to die, but…

-I know it wasn't, I was the only one that was really aware of all the dangers- he said surprisingly- The only one who knew what was happening, the only one to warn you… but all those warnings fell on deaf ears.

-What do you mean by that?- was Green's question.

-You thought I didn't know that all my constant warnings didn't reach you?- he asked with a smile- that I didn't know that all of you thought that I was exaggerating?

-But…

-_ There is absolutely no way to go out unnoticed, the furthest we can go without being noticed is outside the building- _he said then, surprising both of us.

-How do you know that?- I inquired while Green was like paralyzed.

-What do you mean? I'm the one who said it- he said- or are you finally being convinced that I'm, indeed, the friend you left to die that fateful day?

-We didn't leave him to die!

-Did you come back for me?- he asked with some rage visible in his voice.

The next sound that was heard surprised me. It was a laugh, but it didn't come from our enemies. It was Green's. It seemed a little forced, but it held so more meaning that what it seemed.

-You had me fooled for a single moment there- he said- For a moment I really thought that you were him, but you failed. Ruby would never be sore with us for not going back for him. He was the one who said that would anyone be left behind, no one was going back for him or her. We had a hard time accepting it, but he told us his reasons.

-And what were those?

-Ruby explained, that it wouldn't really be a second chance for a escape. If our plan failed, we would be put under more surveillance than before so no one was allowed to get caught again- Green started to explain the conversation he had only with Red, Blue and myself- In the hypothetic case that one of us should be captured again, he said that it was useless to even try to rescue this person. 9 people wouldn't be enough to rescue him or her and that would only end in all of us caged again, this time, for live.

-That's true- I said- we were not happy about it, but it made sense. It was a hard decision for us to agree to, but at the end we all agreed to it.

-Well, it's true that we had this conversation…- he said- and I can't say that I didn't accept your decision when I finally realized that you hadn't come for me. I was the one to propose it and I knew that you had done the right thing.

-You're just contradicting yourself…

-Am I? Yeah it's true- he said sourly- I accepted that you all had done the right thing to do, and that thanks to me all 9 of you were able to escape safely. At first.

-At first?

-At first- he nodded- after some days I was able to get up again and wander around the cage again. Only this time it was empty, like before you all entered. It was then that I started to have conflicted feelings.

An awkward silence fell on us then. We waited for him to continue, but I found myself wondering why… Why were we believing him? Ruby is dead . It can't be true that he is our enemy now. I looked around to the grunts that were surrounding us. They weren't even trying to intimidate us, just flying atop their pokemon. Ru- the hooded grunt had been commanding every single one of their movements, but it was still strange that they would be so obedient.

-Those conflicted feelings came while I was convincing myself that you had done the right thing, thinking that I would've done the same- he said and stopped- but that wasn't true. I know what I said, but I also know that I wouldn't have done the same. I would've come.

-But you… Ruby fell- I said my eyes welling up- we would find only the dead body of our friend and be exposed again. That's not what Ruby would've wanted.

-DON'T GIVE ME THAT CRAP!- the red eyed man said- What do know? You weren't there alone. And when you were there I made all my efforts to be friends with all of you, to know all of you. I thought that I could trust you all, but then… BAM! When I really need you, you disappear.

-It wasn't like that…

-IT WAS! I didn't want to think like this, but weeks passed. Then months. And finally five years- he explained-I spent the first two months in denial, thinking that maybe you were trying something to rescue me and when Marchie showed me that you've become the Dexholders, my hopes increased. You were not alone anymore, you had the Association behind you. With that you could come and rescue me, while destroying them in the process. But that didn't happen. 5 months it took me to realize that you've forgotten about me.

-We thought that you were dead- said Green clasping his hand on his mouth when he realized what he said.

-If you had even tried to find me, you'd have realized that I wasn't!- snapped the self-called Ruby- You didn't do that. Not you, not Red or Gold, not even Sapphire!

-Sapphire fell unconscious after we found her- I retorted- The shock of seeing y-him fall was too huge for her.

-There were still 8 more of you!- he said- Believe me, I tried very hard not to hate you. But reality is a bitch. I also wanted to be free, to see my parents and relatives, to be able to hang out with you… To be a Dexholder! That was our dream remember? A dream to fulfill the ten of us together when we got out of it. It was so hard to see all the news of you leaving your good live while I…

-You what?- I asked then.

-I SUFFERED!- he answered-Do you believe that the experiments ceased when I was alone again? Negative. Do you think that my training sessions would stop? Nope. Do you know why you didn't recognize me? Because Matt disfigured my face with all his beating ups- he said and a gasp escaped my mouth- Yes Yellow, he beat me up almost daily. The first 3 years after your departure were a living hell, there. Until I got a new goal.

-And what was that new goal?- asked Green- You joined Marchie?

I looked at him and I was amazed at what I saw. I've seen Green lose his temper sometimes, but this was different. Our hero figure was falling apart with each word the boy in front of us was saying. I've never seen him so sad, frustrated… so destroyed. But how could I blame him, when all I was feeling was sorrow and guilt myself? The guilt for never checking if he was really dead, for never doubting that he was dead.

-No, I didn't join him… In fact I couldn't care less about his plans for taking over the world- he said surprisingly- the only thing he promised me was that he would see all of you again and that if I wanted to ask you any questions I could tag along until then. And that's what I did, I came here to get some answers. And let me tell you… It weren't the ones I expected to hear… All I heard were the pathetic excuses of the people I used to think of as friends. The same ones I'll destroy now.

Red's POV

-Go down Aero! Pika Thunderbolt those attacks, the charge again!-I commanded my pokemon.

It had been too easy, like they were holding back. It only took a single pause from my enemies, and then all changed. They started to coordinate their attacks, and even the type of them. It was so sudden that it got me by surprise, in fact if it wasn't for the Light Screen Pika made on his own which was able to deflect 4 attacks in collaboration with his Thunder, I would've been in a lot of problems. As said, now things were different and flying became more difficult.

I had to constantly change directions, deflecting attacks and even receiving them. The attacks I received were very weak, but they were becoming a problem. Aero had received some, Pika too, and even I received some. Once I had to hold onto Aero's tail in order not to fall. A single spin of my pokemon was what it took for him to get me again. Things weren't good and not only for me. When I looked up I could see both Green and Yellow be surrounded by them, even if no one was moving there.

I looked then at the two pokeballs in my hand. I told them what they had to do once they got out, but first I had to let them out. I couldn't find a good opening since every time I came near the water they barraged me with attacks and I couldn't avoid them all. Seeing the tiredness from my flying type I couldn't allow this to happen, but there had to be another way to do it. It was then when I heard it, as almost the entire city I guess. It was the sound of a very loud alarm and it came directly from the inside of the submarine. I noticed the grunts look away, this was my chance.

-Pika counter those Icebeams with Thunderbolt! Now use Charge as many times as you can- I said- Aero go down with a spin maneuver. Use Agility once more!

And that was our only option do it and I wouldn't allow it to fail. The maneuver alone was able to avoid most of the attacks, but it was impossible to stop every single one. Aero's right wing became partially frozen by an Ice beam that a Lapras fired at us. The good thing though, was that my job was done.

It started immediately, while I commanded Aero to fly up again to avoid getting caught in what was going to happen. As I wished, I was able to escape without being barraged with attacks. That was because both Gyara with his Intimidation or Poli with his Dynamic Punch were doing severe damage from below the water. Even sometimes making the trainers fall from their pokemon. The huge event, had still to happen though.

-Pika, use Charge again and then prepare your Substitute- I said and he nodded on top of Aero.

And then it happened. I saw a great dark figure in the sea, turning in a circle around the area where the grunts were disposed. Said figure started to turn faster and faster until the sea surface was not calm anymore. As it closed the circle a little and turned even faster the surface was covered in seafoam, until it broke and started spinning at the same speed as Gyara was spinning.

It was massive, the type of Whirlpool that only great pokemon can manage to create and it engulfed all the pokemon and humans that were, just minutes ago, fighting in the sea.

-Now Pika!- I commanded and after a nod of confirmation, a Pikachu-like shape jumped towards the sea.

It landed on the center of the Whirlpool, just where Poli was floating, to serve as a base for him to attack. And it was one hell of an attack. Having used Charge four times, the Thunder attacks that the clone produced were so powerful that I'm quite sure that the pokemon inside were fainting in pairs. I scratched him, congratulating his job, when I noticed something from the beach.

I couldn't see anything else than a huge cloud of sand, when I looked there. It was so great that it had well entered the sea un until almost halfway to where I was. Just then I saw a figure get out of it, flying on a Togekiss. The person was wearing the uniform of our enemies, but as he came close I smiled.

-Still using the same trick, Gold?- I asked him when he arrived.

-It didn't go so well this time around- he said- they caught me, but it was nothing that I couldn't solve.

-You took out all the grunts on the beach?

-They're like, 2m covered in sand- he said- and those are lucky to be so close to the surface. What about you? You also did a number of them.

-Yes I did- I said looking at myself and Aero- but I didn't come out unscratched like you.

Aero was very tired and very hurt, with still some ice in his wings. Pika had used some of his health with the Substitute and I had some scratches from random attacks that had touched me. Even that my worry was Aero.

I looked up then and I became concerned. It was clear that the fight had restarted, but something was very off. Green and Yellow weren't attacking, and even just defending had become too difficult for them. It was then that something scared me out of my mind.

A person was falling, and it wasn't just any person. It was a girl, a blonde girl.

-Aero c'mon fly, fly!- I commanded and my pokemon obeyed- use Agility!

What scared me further that my pokemon couldn't do that. It was too hurt to increment its speed and I would be able to reach Yellow. It was then that I got an idea, the ones Gold would have.

-Gyara use Twister! Poli use Bubblebeam!- I yelled- stop her fall!

It wasn't able to do it, as I hoped, but it slowed her fall. I was still far from her and I wouldn't arrive before she arrived towards the water. Then a blur flew past me. It was Gold and Togetaro using Extremespeed, but even that it would be a close call. It was then that Togetaro started glowing. It was using his best attack, Sky attack, while at the same time he was using the high speed he gained before. I closed my eyes when I saw Yellow almost arrive to the sea.

When I opened them, I felt a tear fall. She was alive, Gold was able to save her. As I arrived there I saw Pidgeot arrive too. Gold had just caught her hand and using Ataro had helped her get on top of his Togekiss. I felt relieved like never before. As I approached her, I was surprised though. She was crying.

-How is she Gold?- I asked when we met again with Yellow on top on Togekiss while he rode Pidgeot with Ataro.

-She's okay, but…

-We can't win this…- was Yellow's voice between her sobs.

-What do you mean?-I asked- We are winning this! Are you hurt?

-We can't win against this enemy- she said lunging forward and hugging me tighter than ever.

-What do you mean? What enemy?- I asked- is it Marchie?

Then I felt her shook her head in my shoulder. I also felt it get wet due to her tears.

-The enemy we've been fighting against is not Marchie Red- she said- it's Ruby!

* * *

**Aaaaand closure! This is the end of chapter 36. **

**I really hope that all of you really liked this chapter as much as I liked writing it and if not... well I hope you like the following ones more. As said, this chapter explains what happened outside the submarine, from when they got separated until the alarm sound that Malcolm activated is heard. As this is happening the things in the Association and Pyramid are also happening simultaneously. Next chapter will be similar in this aspect, but it'll arrive at the point where the timelines will meet again.**

**This said I only have to thank LC5 again for his hard work and hope that all of you for reading this story. Next chapter won't probably be out until the next year, cause I really have a lot of work to do. i'm sorry for that.**

**REVIEW and STAY TUNNED!**


	37. Chapter 37: The wrath of the kind men

**Hey everyone and welcome to the 37th chapter of this fic.**

**IMPORTANT: Yes, I have something important to say and is an apology with good news. First, I'm sorry for leaving you without this story for two months, but this time I have a good excse for that. I'm finished with my degree. Yes I passed it last week when I had to deffend my final project. This same project that has hooked all the ours of my life (along my work) for the last two months. I'm sorry, but even if I have tried to write, there was something more important for me to do. SO yes I'm sorry for the lack of updates, but on the other side I'm so happy to finally be an engineer! I'm not done with studying yet since I'll do a post-grade master starting this week which will allow me more time to write than I've had until now. Thanks for understanding and sticking to this story. You're all the best.**

**Now it's... TIME FOR REVIEWS!**

** Shimo no ko:** Yeah, such a bad person (who the hell could have that idea? XD). I'm lgad you liked it and I hope you like this one even better. Thanks for the review!

**ElectroPhoenix:** I'm glad you found it too and I think I talk for both of us when thanking you for such words. I'm sure you'll like their reactions, but you'll have to wait a little more. Thanks for this kind review.

** Vasilica: **Well, I'm glad you're loving this story. I swear I'm trying my best here XD. I'm happy you like the plot twists, but don't worry about the end, it won't change the outcome XD. Thanks for the review.**  
**

**Valerie: **Well I couldn't do as you asked, but I promise that I'll end the next one by the beginning of next month, as an apology (and how much I want to continue writing it right now). Yes, we all know that he's not the real one, but the Dexhoders don't so it's a cliffhanger for them. I'm glad you like this story and for the popularity, I never expected it to become as popular as it is right now so I'm very pleased. thanks for the support and the review. Enjoy this chapter.

**Guest: **Well yeah plot twist haha. I hope you liked it and you loe this chapter even more. After this I plane to... I haven't decided yet Xd. I have 3 or 4 ideas some being one shots and two being a long project. They'll involve mostly pokemon, but I have an idea for a Naruto short sotry, too. I'll post a poll asking what I should write just before I post the last chapter for this story to let you decide. Thanks for the review!

**Comisure: **Yes, that was the intention, a chapter full of emotionally hurting scenes. I hope I achieved this. I'm glad you liked it and I hope you love the next one. Thanks a lot!

**Sandile's Darkness:** I liked the 36th one, but for some reason I prefer the one you're going to read right now. I'm sorry, but I even don't know why. I hope you like it too.

**So that's it for today in ****TIME FOR REVIEWS. Thanks for all the review you guys, they make my day along with the followers (which we're quite close to the number 100 followers) and favourites too.  
**

**LexClone5: LeagueLeagueLeagueLeagueLeagueLeagueLeagueLeag- Oh shit... I have to do the thing... HOW'S IT GOING, it's ya boi, LexClone5 over here, ready to bring ya some editors note. Like RubySpe's said, we've been busy. He's finishing up his Engineering Degree, I'm just barely starting it. My Schedule has been basically: Wake up, Go to school, Come back, Play League, go to sleep. All for the past few months. I have had a lot of personal projects that I've been setting up until now, and we're almost ready to unveil it, it may be ready to launch before the next chapter... Which, given our track record be like three mont- I MEAN... REALLY REALLY soon, and I'm NOT saying that because RubySpe has a Shotgun pointing at me... Heeeeeeelp meeeeee...**

**DISCLAIMER: AS SORRY AS WE ARE, WE STILL DO NOT OWN POKEMON!**

**READ and ENJOY!**

* * *

_"There are 3 things that all wise men fear: the sea in storm, the night with no moon and the anger of the gentle man"._  


**Chapter 37: The wrath of the kind men**

Green's POV

-No, I didn't join him… In fact I couldn't care less about his plans for taking over the world- he said surprisingly- the only thing he promised me was that he would see all of you again and that if I wanted to ask you any questions I could tag along until then. And that's what I did, I came here to get some answers. And let me tell you… It weren't the ones I expected to hear… All I heard were the pathetic excuses of the people I used to think of as friends. The same ones that I'll destroy now.

With only a movement of his hand, all the remaining grunts and pokemon attacked at the same time, include his Flygon with a Flamethrower. Being so sudden, I was unable to react, only Charizard's reflexes were the ones that kicked in and saved us from some direct impacts that would be fatal. Luckily Yellow was able to avoid some while countering them with Mirror move.

-Huh? That's not normal for you Green… you used to be faster at reacting than that- mocked Ruby- on the other side… I see that you've improved a lot since back then, Yellow. I would say that I'm proud of you, but… that's not the truth!

-Shut up!

-You want me to shut up? I'm only telling the truth here- he said- but you're right, it's not the time to talk. It's time to suffer!

This time, I was able to react and even try to strike back. I say try to because no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get at one of their pokemon. It was almost easy before to avoid and try to attack them, but now I couldn't bring myself to accomplish it and Yellow wasn't in a much better condition. She was trying very hard not to receive damage, but she wasn't able to avoid an Air Slash to impact on Chuchu nor a Hydropump to strike at Pidgeot's right wing.

It was then that I looked at Ruby again, only to see that he had disappeared from where he was. I looked around frantically when I felt an arm wrap around my neck.

-You left me behind 5 years ago- said Ruby's voice from behind me- when I fell of a flying pokemon… Only Sapphire saw what happened and how it happened, but you're going to see it too. Right now!

-What do you mea…

I stopped my question halfway when I saw two different attacks impact on my Pidgeot and lose its balance. My pokemon was able to keep flying, and Yellow on top of it too. It was Chuchu that wasn't able to hold on and fell. I saw Yellow take out a pokeball and close her eyes, and I knew what would come next.

-NO!

She jumped. She jumped downwards, and with the speed she gained almost instantaneously I saw that hurt like he was, Pidgeot wouldn't be able to reach her. Several images flew then into my head. Images of the ten of us, with Ruby in that prison, enjoying something that had been said. The image of Sapphire crying when she landed from Pilo. The day when we all became Dexholders, all of us looking at the sky. Images of the nine of us enjoying some that the images included the latest member of our group of friends and the last one… an image of Red and Yellow dancing in that ball only three days ago.

I've failed her, I've failed my best friends. Ruby, the friend we lost back then had changed to this monster that I was unable to even battle. The ghost of the man I used to idolize.

-What now Green? It didn't really happen this way, but close enough- said Ruby when the arm that imprisoned me loosened up and he flew around to face me leaving me and Charizard like before.

-How could you…- I said feeling my hands tremble.

-I only want you to feel exactly how I did when you all left me behind…- he said his smile a cynical one- I will make you pay!

-Just get your shit together, Green!- spoke a voice through my earphones as a Flash and a Smokescreen blinded me.

Sird's POV

-That's the door of the most important person in the world, huh?- said Matt just on my left- I expected it to be different.

-What did you expect? A door made of titanium that would only open with secret codes or something?- this guy is really an idiot.

The door itself was huge, but not that magnificent. In the last level of the most important building of the world, used by the most important person in the world.

-Well… it's just wood- he said, a really huge idiot.

-It's a work place. The man behind this door is a businessman not a soldier-I explained- and no one expected a direct attack from inside the Association itself. Now I'll tell you what to do.

-Yes sir!

-You stay outside of this door no matter what happens. Use the highest ranks in the grunts that we've infiltrated in the building and use them in the last ten levels- I said.

-What about the regular grunts?

-Assign them as you wish, but never ever leave this door-I said- You're in charge until Michael comes back so in case of danger defend this place. And do not fail!

-I won't fail- he said viciously- No one will be able to pass…

-Stop! Never say those words again!- I interrupted him- because the last time you said them, a dying boy made a fool out of you!

-O-okay…

-You're strong, but there a lots of people stronger than you- I said sternly- and like you are, there will always be! Now do that… I've got some things to talk, with what has been my boss for the last four years.

-Okay.

With that, I turned around and tried to open the door. It was locked, but it wouldn't really matter since with just a sign, the lock opened and let me pass without a problem. The door didn't really lead to the chairman's office, but to a wide yet short hall, accommodated with several benches where people that used to wait until the president was able to meet them. Looking around, I saw that it was calm, not an ambush like I almost expected. I waited a little for any sign of it, but when I found none, I advanced to the last door towards the most important person on earth.

This time it wasn't locked like before, so I just opened the door. Only one person was inside, but from all the possible situations I had imagined, this was the one that surprised me the most. He had his back towards me looking calmly from the huge and clear window he had in his office. With both hands on his back calmly observing everything that was happening twenty levels below us with a composed expression.

-Hi there Sird- he said still looking out.

-Mr. Goodshow…- I said mocking politeness.

-So it was really you the one who caused all this havoc, huh?- he said- I didn't want to believe it, at first, but the prove it right in front of my eyes now. How does it feel?

-How does what feel?- I said- winning?

-Thinking that you've won- he said surprisingly then-I'm quite sure that you're really surprised.

-Why would I be?

-I'm sure you expected an ambush on your way here, but the only thing you found was the workers that work here every day.

-That was quite a surprise, but a welcomed one- I said.

-I bet that when you saw that, you expected to find myself surrounded of guards and barricades in the doors- he said now facing me- and that I would be a trembling mess hiding behind them.

-You might be right about that…- I said grabbing that seat I had used so many times.

-So you think that a weak man can be the president of the greatest company in the world?- he said and I smiled with curiosity.

-You are a weak man. And you are the president of the most important company in the world.

-That's true, I'm weak… and I've surrounded myself with weak people, at least in this same building- he said- my great virtue though is seeing the potential in people, that's why even if the people I've surrounded with are weak, they all have done good with their work- he paused for a second and turned to look out again- great businessman in this building, the best scientists in the north building, great engineers in the West building, more businessmen and women in the South one and police officers and soldiers in the East one.

-Yeah, but none of them matters now, the headquarters has fallen- I said- now that I'm here.

-The people I've surrounded are weak, like me- he said- but there ones that aren't like that. You also know them, do you? You've fighting against them now.

-You mean the Gym leaders? Yes, but all I need now is the little help that Mike will provide to finally be able to proclaim the fall of the Pokemon Association- I said.

-It's not like you to be so impatient.

-We've been planning this moment for more than 5 years Mr. Goodshow- I said- both me and my brother, have waited enough.

-So it has been my virtue that will cause the fall of the world?- he asked absentmindedly- I saw something in you that I couldn't describe back then, when I was introduced to you. I didn't see anything that a businessman would find useful, I saw something else. I assigned you to the East as a supervisor on the training processes. Your superiors started talking greatly about you and the good techniques you used in order to increase quickly the strength of our troops. Then the battle against Team Rocket came and the trained troops, l even if they were below the level of the Dexholders and Gym leaders, did a very good job. Due to that you were promoted again and again until the head of the East building. You were also the highest responsible of the security troops.

-That only took two years and a half- I said.

-Yes, a really fast process I might add- he said-then you started to introduce your grunts into the training troops. Yeah, I noticed that the number of people entering the training procedures increased a lot since you became the supervisor.

-So why didn't you do anything about it?

-Because I wanted to divide your power- he said surprisingly- I might be surrounded by weak people, but they're intelligent.

-I don't understand- I said, was he trying to gain time?

-You almost became my right hand man, almost. I've told you a lot more things than most of the people in this building, but I've got this friend that I trust more than anyone else. It's a very wise man, a friend from my childhood and I trust my life in him. His virtue, too, is to be able to see the true potential of people a fact that he shared with his sister too.

-What about it… it's not like it will make a difference.

-Oh, yes it will-he said- thanks to him, there are things that you don't know. Things that will cost you this two-front war.

-Two fronts?

-You're also battling the Dexholders as we speak- he said and now I was surprised- Oh, it seems like I surprised you.

-Yeah well, I don't really know how do you know that, but what can you do about it?- I said- and who is this friend that sounds so powerful?

-His name is Juan, one of the oldest Gym leaders- he said- The one that was Wallace's mentor and supervised the training of some of the strongest people on earth, along with his sister.

-You mean the Dexholders?

-Yeah, Kimberly training them and Juan supervising it-he explained- a powerful combination, with even more powerful results.

-I only have one question about that fact…- I said then, it was time to stop this meaningless chatter.

-Go on.

-Why are you explaining this to me?- I asked grabbing a pokeball- Why are you telling me all these lies? What do you mean with wanting to divide our forces? If you had known that I was introducing my grunts in here you would've done something about it.

I stopped then looking at him. I was only able to see his lips form an smile from the reflection in the window. He spoke again.

-So you noticed it, huh? As I expected from you, you saw right through it very fast- he said then still looking towards the battle below the building.

-So I was right, you were just trying to get time while telling me some lies to confuse me- I said.

-What else can I do? I'm a weak businessman, my words are my power- he said- but don't be mistaken, not everything I said was a lie.

Then he turned around and he showed me something in his hand. It was a remote controller and it was clear that he had used it. What had he done with it? I wouldn't know, but his distracting ability seemed to have worked for him.

-So what have you done with it?

-Trap you here- he said- leave you unable to communicate with your grunts outside this room.

-How so?- I said making a command with my hand- This room has a window, for example.

-A bulletproof one, and the door behind you is locked too- he explained- and please call your Misdreavous back, it won't be able to get out either even if it's a ghost type. And check your electronic devices if you want, they're not working right now.

I did it and sure enough they were useless. A lot of things were strange about this room, but nothing was more strange that the fact that my ghost type couldn't pass through the walls in order to alert the grunts nor open the door like before.

-Why couldn't Misdreavous get out? Why does this room disable the electronic devices? I'm sure that you're asking these questions- he said- the second one is easy. The things that are talked here have all great repercussions, so no one unless the ones gathered in it will be able to know about it. The second one, the walls of this room are different. They are coated with Apricorn wood, you know, the same tree whose fruits were used as pokeballs. That's mainly why I waited here for you. To have you trapped.

-That was a good measure, but you're forgetting one thing- I said- I'm trapped now. But I just have to take it out of your hands to disable the lock and get out. And with that the plan will continue.

-I know- he said before letting the controller fall to the ground- that's why I'll do this.

He stomped on it, breaking it to pieces. He had played his cards quite well, while distracting me.

-Now you can't get out of here- he said.

-There has to be a way- I said calmly- you wouldn't trap in here forever. Plus I'm sure that some pokemon would be able to break this walls.

-That won't happen, no pokemon can break a pokeball from inside- he said- from outside though, things are different.

-I still think that there has to be a way to get out- I said then, he was more intelligent than I had expected.

-There is, but you'll have to find it- he said- I'm sure you will, but while trying you'll lose time.

-You really believe that the Gym leaders will be able to come to help you?- I said laughing- I've got a surprise for them, and it's not my grunts.

-I know that, but I also told you something- he said- there are some things that you don't know. Things that will make you lose this war.

This guy had really piqued my curiosity. A lot. And when something catches my curiosity, I don't stop until I know it. I wanted to know two things from him, the way to get out of here and what would be so prejudicial for us. Not like it mattered since I'm one of the few people that can wipe out any threat with ease, but this guy was going to pay his cockiness. I would show him why I'm called… The Obsidian Terror.

Green's POV

-What? Red?- I said coughing some smoke.

-I said that you must get your shit together Green! What the fuck are you doing?- he said- Are you even trying to fight?

-You don't understand Red… our enemy is…

-Ruby? Yeah Yellow told me- he said and I gasped.

-She's okay?

-Yes, Gold was able to rescue her- he said then in a tender voice before it became hard again- And she told us what happened up there.

-So you know… the man we used to know, that was our friend- I said, it pained me so much to say those words- is alive and has turned against us.

-The man that was our friend and leader back then is alive?- he asked then- yes that's true. That he's our enemy? That's not.

-What do you mean? I've seen it Red, he's Ruby.

-HE'S NOT! What proof do you have? None, just his words- he said- His face is disfigured, you can't tell if it's really him.

-But he is, his strategy is amazing, he has black hair and red eyes too- I explained- and he knows what we talked in that cage.

-This is bullshit!-he said with more rage than ever in his voice- Black hair? A lot of people have it. Red eyes? It's not so common, but there are some people that have the same color of eyes. And strategy is a virtue, but it's nothing that people can't learn if they train hard enough.

-I know that, but his words are the same… "_There is absolutely no way to go out unnoticed, the furthest we can go without being noticed is outside the building"_\- I said- You remember those words, don't you? This is something that Ruby said with only the 10 of us present.

-And why do you think he said this? It wasn't clear back then, but it is now- he reasoned- We were being monitored. Sure we spoke as low as we could, but it's impossible that they kidnapped us, put in the same cage and leave us there to plan our escape. Ruby, the real one, knew that. He knew why we were so important and that they wouldn't let us escape. We could do it because there was a misunderstanding, he always said that we would escape the night of Sapphire's birthday, but that could mean two different nights. It was at the last moment that we changed it to the first, surprising them.

-I still…

-Don't say that again- he said- this grunt is not Ruby. He's an impostor.

-How can you be so sure about that?

-Because I know that Ruby is alive, and that he is in our side- he said surprising me even more- not our enemy.

-Wait, what?-I exclaimed when I noticed that the smoke was beginning to clear-What do you mean with that?

-C'mon Green, you're smarter than me. You said that the grunt had red eyes, dark hair and was a good strategist. Plus he knew the same that Ruby did- he said- but that can apply to a lot of people and one has been in front of your eyes for a lot of time. The same with me and the others. This guy I'm talking about has red eyes, dark hair and is an splendid strategist. And unlike this grunt, he acts like Ruby.

-I know no one that behaves like…

-Just figure it out already! You have to come to the conclusion, it won't mean anything if I have to spill it- he said.

-I still think that…- I said, but I paused for a moment.

I knew a person who did the first three things. He had dark red eyes, black hair that he always kept under a white hat. He was able to come up with this plan in less than 10 minutes and it sure behaved secretively like him. In fact if it wasn't for the fact that he hated battles and that Ruby was always ready for the next challenge, they had so much in common. Heck even the name was the same without the final letter. It was pronounced differently, but I've seen him write it down a few times. The realization hit me like a hundred bricks.

-Why?

-Why what?- asked Red- Why do I know this? Why has he never told any of us? Why has he always feigned ignorance when it comes to this matter?

-All of it- I said- I need to know all of it.

-I don't know either. And for the first question he doesn't even know that I figured it out- Red explained.

-But why has he never told us? We were his friends- I almost yelled- weren't we?

-I know, but I believe that it's for the same reason that he never told us why does he hate battling- he reasoned- We'll have to wait until all of this is over to know it.

-So all these years he was alive and…-it was good that he was alive, but it hurt a lot to think about it too.

-That's not important right now!- he yelled in a determined voice- I know that what he did was wrong, I'm mad at him too, but there's no point in thinking about it now. What matters is that he's alive and he's not our enemy. He's our ally, the best one we could've ever hoped for. I said before that I would trust my life in him, now you know the reason.

I sighed then and breathed 5 times to cool down a little. When it didn't work I did it again and this time I had calmed down a bit.

-What you say it's true- I said- I'm still mad, but I'll hit him later. For now I'll use this rage to battle our enemy.

-I'm sure that you won't be the only one to hit him- he said then calmly.

-I know… -I said- what are you doing now Red?

-Paying a visit to an old enemy- he said, his voice becoming darker than ever before-Join me when you three finish here.

-I believe that I've left you talk enough to your girlfriend, Green- said the fake Ruby when I saw that the smoke cleared.

I looked at the sides to see that both Yellow and Gold were defending from the 8 grunts while their commander was looking directly at me. When I saw his mocking face, rage began to pile inside me and suddenly exploded. This boy had dared to hurt my friends like a lot of people before, but if that wasn't unforgivable enough they had toyed with our feelings. My feelings, Yellow's and the ones of every single one of us, even if they didn't know it.

And that wouldn't be forgiven!

Red's POV

Aero was flying strongly now. After using some of the Potions that Ruby had asked us to buy to prevent Yellow from using her curative powers before having to heal Sapphire. It wasn't the idea I liked the most, since it uses a lot more of her energy to heal humans. I've only seen her do it once, when I broke my leg in a mission against Team Rocket and she fainted right after finishing. But I also knew that Ruby wouldn't ask her to do it if it was avoidable.

I didn't tell Yellow and Green that Rub and Ruby are the same person. I told Green because he needed this confidence boost in order to fight like he can, but Yellow and Gold wouldn't benefit from knowing this. Gold is too rash and is better if he only knows that this guy is an impostor while Yellow was so psychologically spent that another surprise like this one would only confuse her more. There will be time for that afterwards, when this war is over. For now though… I had something else in mind.

I had healed Pika too, and restored some of his energy, but thankfully he was way better than Aero. As before, while flying, he was slowly charging his energy. It was a good way to increase the power of his attacks, since after a lot of training he was able to learn to gradually release this energy rather than use it all in the first one. And for what I intended to do… I would be needing it.

-Aero, d-dodge left!- I commanded- use Ancientpower on th-those attacks.

That was a stutter? Yeah, definitely. I stuttered with my command, but it wasn't that I was afraid. The stuttering had started as soon as I ended the call with Green, where I could really leave all my emotions flow out in the open. And the one that dominates the others right now… is rage.

Yes, rage. Not anger or fury. Those two words couldn't start to describe what I was feeling. Rage for what HE had done. Marchie loved to mess with their enemies, that much had been left clear in our time in his prison, but this… this was low even for him. There is one subject that's almost taboo in our group like could be seen last month with Green and Sapphire with the subject of adding a new member to our group, and that is Ruby.

The boy that we all met in the same day in that prison and the united us becoming the leader of our pack of friends… The boy that helped everyone of us during those months and that led us to our freedom, but lost his life in the process… or so we thought. Yes he was alive and he was our ally, but still… what Marchie had done was unforgivable.

It was normal that some organizations attacked us physically, we're enemies so it's natural, but this was something different. He knew us, knew the story and knew how we would react. It was a direct attack at the weakest and most sensitive part of our group, our feelings. Green seemed devastated when he explained that to me, and Yellow's defeated look on her face, made my heart break in hundreds of pieces every time the image came in my thoughts. And it made my heart boil in a way I never thought possible. Oh, how I wanted to make him pay for this.

-Don't let him get any closer to the submarine!- yelled a grunt that was commanding the defense of said place.

-Hyperbeam them Aero!- I really had no time to deal with these fools. My goal was the headmaster itself-Thunder Pika, but save some energy.

BOOM!

Both attacks were aimed at the same place and it was midway when both fused creating a monstrous beam that impacted where they were standing just seconds before. I quickly saw that they had all avoided the attacks, but the damage was already done. The little balcony from they were attacking me had just been obliterated due to the power of my Pokemon's attacks. Not just that, but the destruction on the top levels of the submarine was so much, that part of the exterior structure plummeted to the lower levels until it sank on the sea.

Fear crept me when I realized that Blue and Sapphire were still inside, but I didn't have much time to think about it since two Ice beams made me command my pokemon to dodge. I then saw my enemies closing their distance towards me, but I wasn't going to just let them attack, I was in no mood to play games anymore.

-Aero us Rock Slide on them! Pika use your Thunder Wave!- I shouted- Now Aero use Agility to go behind that one.

From those five grunts, there was the one that had shouted before. It was an official and his the bronze colored belts could be seen from where I was. As I expected he was the only one that was able to avoid all the attacks even if it was a close call. That made him lose me for some seconds, the ones I used to get behind him and Aero lifted him from his Xatu's back.

-Wh-what?- he said flailing his hands in order to get free.  
-if I was you I would stop doing that, or else you'll fall- I said when I noticed his pokemon charge at us- And tell your pokemon to stop and you will receive no harm.

-O-ok- he said- Xatu us…

-And no Amnesia!- I yelled then- If you use it, you'll be useless for me. And I'm not in the mood of carrying useless shit!

-Okay, okay- he said giving up.

-Now I'll only have a request for you- I said.

-I still won't…

-You'll tell Marchie with your walkie-talkie that I'm going to meet him in the base on the submarine in 2 minutes. If he's not there…

-What?- he asked then, he was afraid of me.

-I'll have to search everywhere inside the base for him- I explained.

\- I would've never thought that I would ever see you so mad- said that voice I remember from all those years ago- What's the matter, Red?

I looked around for him and a flash of red and blue caught my eye. He, Marchie, was standing inside the hole that I had created before, just meters inside the base where I had blown up the balcony to shreds.

-Warrod? Get the other four and search in the beach for any survivor- Marchie commanded then- And next time you fail… be sure to use it.

-H-hai, master- he said when I left him go away looking between the 5 member group and their leader like looking for an ambush. That lasted until they disappeared and I focused on Marchie, who was calmly looking at me.

-So what did you want to talk to me about?- he asked cockily- You seem ever more angry when I look at your face.

-I am.

-I would want to know why- he said then- if I recall correctly, you were the ones who declared this war.

He was playing with me, he knew why I was so mad and it was just making him LAUGH! I had to control myself or else I wouldn't be able to win this battle. I knew I wouldn't win this, but my goal was another one, he had to release his trump card. And if I could make him pay for what he had done, it would be all the better. I got a deep breath, I really had to calm down, but just looking at him made my blood boil again. I was getting nowhere.

-Descend Aero- I commanded until we arrived at the lowest level that wasn't below the water's surface.

He descended too. He sent out his Salamence and descended on his back. The sight of this pokemon made me flinch a little, since it was because of it that all this ordeal turned out to be this way. He just returned it in front of me and sent out another one, his Armaldo. I took a look at my surroundings.

We were on a metallic platform that, even if it was fairly long, somewhere around 15m, it wasn't wide enough to battle comfortably, its width just over 5m of curved metal. After this the sea surrounded us. I relaxed for a moment and I returned my two pokemon to their pokeballs. It took me a while to decide who would be my first one.

-C'mon Lax, it's time to battle!- was my first command.

-A Snorlax… as strange choice- he said smirking with both hands behind his back- Armaldo use Slash!

-Harden!- I commanded and with the hardened skin of my pokemon, the attack was almost nullified while sending the foe backwards- Now use this chance with Body Slam!

-Harden yourself!-he commanded- And Metal Claw!

-Stop his hand with Strength!

The battle was balanced. His types prevented my attacks from working so far, but his attacks weren't working either.

-I won't be able to win against Snorlax with only sheer power- he said calmly- but that's not the only thing I got. Armaldo use Fury Cutter!

-Counter it with Mega Punch!

Even if he said that first, he was intelligent. Fury cutter is an attack that increases its power each time it' used so when both pokemon kept colliding their attacks, the differences were evident. At first my pokemon clearly overpowered his, but after some strikes their power was even and with the next one it was mine that was thrown back. I had to do something about it.

-Lax dodge and use Belly drum!- I said and after having dodged the strike my pokemon started to pat its belly. It was a risky strategy, but I wasn't in a place or mood to speculate.

-Armaldo use Rock blast!- he said- full power now that it's weak.

-Endure Lax- I commanded- don't let him defeat you!

And with the speed we've practiced a hundred of times, a weak orange glow enveloped my pokemon.

-You endured it for half a second, Red- he mocked- but what are you going to do now? Your pokemon is almost out.

-I'll just let him rest- I said- and no, I don't mean that I'll put him inside his pokeball.

Just I was saying that my heavy pokemon slumped down and started snoring. I faint glow seemed to heal all his wounds just as he was sleeping.

-Oh, a good plan indeed- he said- Now you've got a fully healed pokemon, with an enormous attack status. But it'll be sleep for some time. Crush Claw Armaldo.

-Snore!

-What?

And his surprise was justified. Just the sound of his snores was able to shake the entire submarine. As for his pokemon, it was thrown back by the first wave.

-Then we'll attack from a distance- he said- Ancient Power!

-Sleep talk- I commanded, but something I wasn't expecting happened.

Lax launched forward meeting all the rocks in the way, but advancing all the while his right fist covered in ice. With all that attack boost and the supereffective nature of it, Armaldo never stood a real chance against it.

-That was a surprise- he said- to teach your Snorlax Ice punch… a really good idea.

-It was one of my hidden attacks for your Salamence- I said- but there's no covering it now.

-Seems like luck is in my side too- he mentioned- Oh well, I'll take advantage of that. Aggron it's your turn!

I was about to order the same random attack again, but I then saw Lax scratching his belly, where a boulder had impacted before. He yawned audibly before standing up in front of me, I smiled.

-Hey there, old friend- I said- ready for round two?

A grunt of approval was the only response I got.

-A strong defense versus a great attack, what will be the winner?- was his rhetorical question- Let's find out. Aggron use Thunder!

-Dodge right and then… shit!- the battlefield was too small.

I had to dive then to avoid it impact in myself. He was well aware that I would ask him to dodge, and I fell in his trap. Just one more second, and I would've received the strong electric attack.

-You're only brats- he said then- powerful, but brats anyway!

-What do you mean by that?

-You're all very strong, the 9 of you!- he said- but you always make the same mistake. In a battle you forget to use the more obvious weakness of your adversary, himself. It's your only problem, but it's the one that can determinate the outcome of a battle in just seconds. But your pride is too much I guess.

-SHUT UP! You're wrong!- I yelled- I really don't need you to teach me such basic things. I know that this is our most important mistake whenever we battle some person involving an organization. But I accept it. What different would we be is we behaved like the enemies that we're fighting?

-Bullshit! If you're not prepared to do all you can to beat your enemy is because you lack determination!

I was surprised by his choice of words. He was trying to bring me down, like he had done with Sapphire before. It could've worked, but it didn't because I was able to steel my emotions for a moment. I let out a laugh.

-We don't lack determination, we just have a moral code- I said chuckling- but don't fear, I for one won't be making this mistake with you. It's our policy to avoid hurting humans, but…

-But?

-You're not a human for me anymore!

Michael's POV

-Secure the entrance, I don't want anyone to be able to come past this point- I commanded the grunts positioned inside the building just in the first floor.

-Yes, sir!- said nine of the grunts positioned in the lowest floor.

This was the very same thing that I've been telling the grunts scattered in the 5 lower levels of the building. Aside from keeping an eye on the captured office men and women, this was their only job even if I knew that they wouldn't last long once one of the groups of gym leaders was able to penetrate through our defenses.

-Just a question- said the grunt with more experience in the group- What's happening now? Have we won?

-We are close, but not yet. It's true that we've arrived towards the place where the chairman was hiding- I explained- but there are still battles to be fought.

-What do you mean?

-Sird would've made his communicate if the battle was won, but the battle is still going on out there- I said pointing at the windows- Still al the resistance has stopped and all the gym leaders are captured, we can't claim victory.

-Then where are you going?- asked another one.

-I'm going to ensure our victory- I said- now stop with the questions and be alert. Sird does not forgive any failures.

-Hai!

I then resumed my walk through one corridor to the right where, like Sird had told me I found two different doors. Looking at both of them I could easily see that one was something special. The one on my right was made of a tough metallic material, while the other was made of old wood. I opened this last one and a dark staircase opened in front of me.

Following this path I started to descend and the changes in scenario soon appeared. The illumination became more sophisticated. As I kept descending, different corridors opened left and right, but I kept straight down. I never found a bothering while descending until I reached the lowest level of the stairs. That was the place. The door in front of me, with its security equipment, was the only thing separating me from my goal. Those security measures wouldn't be problem for me though.

-Porygon Z, open this door for me- I commanded opening a pokeball when the virtual pokemon itself vanished inside the electronic circuits of the security system.

I only had to wait for two minutes, until the door started to open at a steady pace. It didn't take long until I passed through t after returning my trusty starter pokemon. As I walked again three different 4 cages came visible with a dark figure inside each one.

-I would like to know the name of the person that has disturbed my sleep- said a strong voice that came from the cage in my right.

-Of course Leutenant- I said politely- Sabrina, Koga, Lt. Surge, and of course, Mr. Giovanni. It's a real pleasure to meet you.

-You still have to answer the request- pointed out a more feminine voice, even if it held the same power as the first one.

-My bad. My name is Michael and I'm here to talk about business with your leader- I said looking at the stoic figure of the man sitting in the far end of the jail.

I had never met him, but the air around him was different. Even sitting like that and in his state, one could feel the power emanating from him. A man to be feared. A man that was feared. A man that we wanted to have in our side.

-We don't make business anymore- said the meditating ninja in the far left.

-Then-I said choosing my words correctly-I'm here to offer an alliance.

Green's POV

Yellow defending from some grunts on my right and Gold doing the same on my left. I could see them look at me from time to time now, like expecting me to act. I don't know what Red had told them, but I'm sure that he'd kept part of his discovery from them.

-You seem different, Green!- said the official grunt.

-Stop talking to me in that tone, you've got no right to do it.

-I have all the right to talk to you like I want- I said- more after the game you've all played with us.

-What game?

-Oh don't even dare to continue you bad-excuse-of-an-actor. DON'T EVEN TRY IT!- I was fuming, so much that I was trembling.

-C'mon Green, you're not going to try and say that you don't believe who I am, do you?- he mocked- I AM RUBY.

I sighed then, and I breathed in and out 5 times. Then I spoke.

-Charizard… Blast Burn- I said.

-What did you say?- he said, but couldn't finish his sentence before being enveloped by the strong torrent of fire that went their way.

As I expected he wasn't abnormally hurt by the attack since he probably had used his dragon type as a shield, but said pokemon was out. With no other pokemon to fly onto, the man started to fall, but I wouldn't let him, at least not yet.

I opened my pokeball and a red blur grabbed the falling man with its claws. I commanded Charizard to approach the man as Scizor was struggling to keep himself in the air. I looked at him and it was surprising. He had burns all over his body, his clothes scorched a little in some places, but on was almost intact, his cape that ended in a hood.

-And I thought that the Dexholders never hurt people intentionally- he said then with all his clothes slightly burnt.

-We don't- I saw him use a hand go over his eyes.

-Then what was that ?- he said taking a red colored lens from his right eye before proceeding to do the same with his left one. He had clear blue eyes- You used your strongest attack against me, a human.

-I knew that you would use Flygon as your shield- I said- Scizor, give me his pokeballs.

-Still, you used you strongest weapon and I repeat- he said, he was already on my nerves- I'm a human.

-That's where you are wrong-I said then- You're not a human for me. Not after attacking us where you all knew it would hurt the most.

-Still…

-You attacked our past, our memories of a man that was our inspiration. You tried to manipulate that in order to weaken us!- I yelled- You did all that intentionally and now you come to me asking for mercy? You don't deserve it.

-And what are you going to do?- he asked me then eyes hard even in his situation- kill me in cold blood? I didn't know that you were so cruel.

-I won't do that…- I said then and he sighed almost inaudibly- I'll just recall my pokemon. As I said before Scizor can't keep flying for longer than 2 minutes.

-Wait, what?

-Scizor- I said when I saw fear in his eyes- You did a marvelous job. Now return and rest.

-Fuck you!- was his last speech when I saw him plummet to the sea below us.

I soon turned my head from him towards the enemies who were still fighting with Gold and Yellow. Separated of their leader they we having a hard time at fighting two of the strongest battlers in the earth, even to the point where they were struggling to keep up with them.

-Air slash!- was the shout heard from behind and I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my right arm and I let the belt that I was holding and. Looking at there I saw a long and quite deep gash in my forearm already dripping droplets of that dark red substance called blood.

-Green!- was Gold's yell when he saw that.

-You really thought that you've been wiped me out?- was the fake Ruby's voice then. The cape and hood were nowhere to be found and a Pidgeot was beneath him. Although I'm willing to bet that it's a Ditto in reality.

-Gold, Yellow- I said starting a call, still clutching my arm.

-We hear you!-was Yellow's voice.

-We'll take this battle to the earth, we'll have an advantage there- I said and ended the call- Charizard, you heard me use Smokescreen and then fly.

And it happened just like that. After covering the area with smoke, my Charizard started to fly towards the place where the 3 of us would meet. It was rare that they only followed us, never trying to intercept us, but I just shrugged it off. Yellow had been the first to arrive and she was already prepared to heal my wound when I descended, but I wouldn't allow it.

-No Yellow, you can't heal me.

-Why not?- she said when Gold landed by my side.

-Because you have to save your powers for Sapphire- I said breaking a piece of my clothes and bandaged the wound quickly the best that I could.

It was then that the 9 people that had pursued us landed. I looked at them and they seemed very confident of their options. I soon saw why. Four more people appeared from behind them and after them I saw almost 20 more appear too.

-But how? They were supposed to be knocked out under the sand- said Gold.

-We were supposed to- said a female bronze-belted grunt while a silver one stepped at the front.

-Long time no see, Gold- he said then looking at the 3 of us.

-You really thought that you've gotten rid of me, Green- said the fake Ruby- but I, Zan, am a gold ranked grunt. I know that I'm not your dead friend, but still… you shouldn't underestimate me. You did that, and now… you're going to pay the price.

Red's POV

-Return for now Lax- I said returning my fatigued pokemon to his pokeball- Your turn now Poli.

The battle was going okay. After a tough battle, Aggron had succumbed too. Even with the victory Lax was too hurt and tired to continue the fight for much longer and even less against this pokemon. Alakazam's speed wasn't something that he could match in this state.

-A strange choice… Alakazam use Thunder punch!- he attacked straight away.

-Meet it with Dynamic Punch!

The attacks almost nullified each other, Poli the only one receiving part of it. As it was shown before, dodging wasn't a valid option since most of the attacks were aimed in the same path as the trainer was. The fact that the battlefield resembled more a corridor than a battlefield was something that didn't help much.

-Poli use Bubble beam!

-Teleport! Now Thunder Punch!

-Protect!

-Thunder Punch again!

-Double Team!

-Bad move!- he said and I immediately thought the same.

The Poli in front of me was just a clone so the Alakazam passed through it aiming directly at me. I tried to move out of the way, but I couldn't and the attack impacted in my left leg. It was immediate, an electric current passed through me and for a moment it hurt so much.

-WAAAAAHHH.

It soon faded, but not all of it. My leg hurt, a lot.

-Now Sharpedo!- was the sound that I almost missed.

-Gyara!- I yelled when another wave run through my leg as I tried to move it.

I had expected some attack from underwater and I left him there just in case. As the shark pokemon jumped out of the water in order to attack me with a crunch attack, a Dragon Rage impacted on him. With that both pokemon started to fight each other in the water, but I hardly had time to think of that.

-Alakazam, use Psychic on the Poliwrath!- he commanded not giving me a second to spare- launch him up!

-Poli use Ice beam on him!- I commanded- freeze him on spot!

-Not now Red… Teleport- he commanded- finish with Thunder Punch!

-Mind reader and then… Dynamic Punch!

When the pokemon teleported no one would know where it would appear, but with this attack my attack wouldn't fail. With this, my pokemon received a massive and supereffective blow, while my pokemon striked too. This wouldn't be a major problem for him, since it wouldn't be very effective. The only problem is that Dynamic Punch always confused the foe.

-Well that was good, it must admit it- he said- but what now? My pokemon is confused, but yours is at the verge of fainting. What are you going to do?

-Return Poli… I couldn't be prouder- I said- it's your turn now, Saur.

-So one of you powerhouses, good option- he praised- Alakazam, let's try Psychic.

The pokemon stopped stumbling for a moment before starting the attack. For a moment a blue glow appeared around my pokemon, but it soon disappeared.

-Sludge bomb!

-Teleport!

This time, the attack really worked, but it couldn't control where it was going to appear. This was evident when it appeared on the part of the floor that was covered in ice thanks to that final Ice beam from Poli. When it landed it couldn't keep its balance and fell miserably. A chance that I wouldn't miss.

-Leech seed Saur- I commanded- and finish with Razor leaf!

-Use Flamethrower straight ahead- he commanded and it was then that the pokemon snapped out of its confusion.

The torrent of fire erased the Leech seeds and went straight towards my pokemon who suffered major damage from it. Even that, all the razor leaves were able to avoid the fire and effectively knocked out the foe.

-Seems like another one is down… you've improved a lot- he said returning his pokemon- your turn now Camerupt.

I was still crouched on the floor. As much as I tried to I couldn't get y leg to support my weight without electricity running through it and hurting like hell.

-I'll keep using you, Saur… let's win against this one- I said- start with Razor leaf!

It took him a while to counter this move almost waiting for the final moment before shouting.

-Burn them all with Flamethrower!- he said and all the leaves received the impact of the flames and were burned to ashes.

I was at a disadvantage against this one, but I had faith in my pokemon. He just had to stall the fight for a little longer and the battle would be mine.

-Cover the field with petals- I commanded- now Petal Dance!

This wasn't any kind of attack. This was an almost unavoidable attack that came from all directions. After covering the field with petals all moved almost randomly before closing their gap and hurting the pokemon inside from all directions. At least, that's the way I trained him to do it after watching some interesting performances in the Contest's hall two weeks ago.

-Wait for it…- he said surprisingly until the pokemon was invisible inside the curtain of petals- Now use Eruption.

-Crap- as expected of him, he figured it out.

The only way to escape from this attack is to burn all the petals or creating an explosion that sends them away. He used the first option when Camerupt started to end lava out of the volcanoes in its humps reducing all of them to black . In the air the molten lava solidified into incandescent rocks falling all over my pokemon and myself. After such an attack my pokemon wouldn't be able to dodge it and it couldn't while luckily not a single one fell on me.

My pokemon was badly hurt for the supereffective attack. I needed just a little longer.

-C'mon Saur, use Synthesis- I commanded, a risky move since it left me exposed.

-Eruption!

-Stop healing yourself!- I commanded- Now break as much of those rocks as you can with Razor Leaf.

My pokemon's aim is good, but asking him to break every single one would be way too much. He broke a little more than a half of them, but the others came down crashing onto him. His howl of pain was audible, but there was nothing I could do now… Of all my pokemon this is the one who is in a better shape to withstand this attack. But he'd done his job, the time had come.

-Saur use Synthesis again!- I said. He had the opportunity to heal himself from the suffered damage, it was the last thing he could do.

-Your Venusaur is strong, but it won't be able to resist the next one- he said cockily- One last Eruption Camerupt!

I waited until he charged the energy on his humps before doing my move.

-Hydropump!

And just from behind him a huge torrent of water crashed down on him. Out of the corner of my eye I had seen Gyara win, after a lot of effort, his battle against the Sharpedo with a devastating Hyperbeam. The camel pokemon was sent away almost falling to the water due to the surprise and power of the attack.

-Finish it with Water Pulse!

-Flamethrower!

The two beams clashed, but the water type one clearly overpowered the other. Two monstrous attacks were what KOed the Camerupt even if it had offered a lot of problems for me. What had surprised me was the behavior of my rival. Always cold he had been colder than ever before, only shouting his commands to his pokemon. He just recalled his pokemon and took out another one. His Salamence, the last obstacle I would have to win before the real battle began.

This pokemon was the cause that all of us had suffered so much along his master. I knew that it was his strongest one by far. This would be very tough. I tried to get up again and even if electricity was still cursing through my leg and it hurt a lot I was able to do it and maintain myself up.

-I must congratulate you, you've improved a lot- he said- You're worthy of being called the strongest Dexholder.

-Stop praising me- I said in my serious and angry voice, the only one I could use- Send your Salamence out. It's time to end this.

-End this? This is far from the end- he said smirking and sending out his strongest pokemon, his- Go out there again, Armaldo!

And the pokeball opened revealing his Armaldo. To say that I was surprised would be an understatement because not only it was awake, it was totally unharmed.

-But, how?

-Oh? Are you surprised?- he said with a cocky smirk- Then you'll love this too.

And then he took out 4 pokemon one after the other and opened them. Alakazam, Aggron, Camerupt and even his Sharpedo all conscious and unharmed.

-I bet you're even more surprised now, huh?- he said almost laughing.

-But I've beaten them. Armaldo, Aggron, Alakazam… the Shapedo and the Camerupt too- I couldn't believe it- I've seen them fall unconscious.

-They were unconscious, but not anymore- he said then and my leg gave in making me fall onto the floor.

-I didn't see you using any item on them-I spoke then.

-How does it feel, Red, to see that you've almost accomplished your goal- he started- only to end up in the starting line? It's frustrating isn't it? That's how I felt 5 years ago, when I was so near to my goal, but you all destroyed everything. Now it's your turn to feel the same.

-But… how can that be possible?

-You of all people should know that it is very possible- he mocked again- you're quite familiar with it too.

-What do you mean?

-I can communicate with pokemon and see everything they've seen- he listed- and there's another thing I can do.

-Wait, does that mean that…

-Yeah, it's true. I can also heal pokemon- he said laughing- I thought you would be familiarized with it since just as Yellow… I have the Viridian Powers!

* * *

**And closure! Yes, that's the end of this chapter number 37! I hope you liked it as much as I did when I was writing it, since it's one of my favourites (which is strange since Ruby isn't in it). I hope you all had fun reading it.**

**Some of you might be surprised about how I portrayed Mr. Goodshow, the chairman of the Pokemon Association. I've read countless of fics where the king of a realm, the president of a powerful company is just a weakling unable to do anything, like a scared puppy. I, for one, I think that when you've gotten at the top of these places you've got to have some sort of qualities that you can take advantage of like I tried to portrait in this one (I don't know if I achieved this purpose, but I tried to).**

**Thanks for reading this chapter sticking with it till the end. Happy Valentine's Day for all people with boyfriend/girlfirend or without it.(Yeah, for the single people it can enjoyable too. I would know, I'm single XD).  
**

**REVIEW and STAY TUNNED!**

**PD: From where is the quote at the beggining of the chapter? Cookies for the first one to answer correctly!  
**


	38. Chapter 38: You're not alone

**Hey there everyone. I welcome all of you in this 38th chapter of this fic.**

**Since I've been able to update sooner this time I hope no one will murder me in my sleep (but I'll connect the LASER defenses, just in case).Also thank you all for congratulating me for my degree. When they gave it to me, it was easily one of the best times of my life!  
**

**I saw that two things in last chapter the first being that a lot of you knew where the quote was from. yeah, you were right, it's the main quote from the Wise Man's Fear, the Kingkiller Chronicle 2 by Patrick Rothfuss. The second one is that no one expected Red to be the one to discover who Ruby really is. How could he do that? Well, it's in the story, but not explicitly explained. If anyone has an idea on when he discovered it, he can tell me in a review. Even though it will be explained more into the story so if you don't know, don't fear, you will. This said I believe it's TIME WITH REVIEWS!**

**Shimo no ko:** I'm glad you found Mr. Goodshow well characterized. Yeah, Red and Green's mood gave the name of the chapter. I liked it and don't worry you'll see more of that battle. Thanks for your review!

**smile all of your days:** Well you won't have to wait anymore for this one. You've been with this story since almost the very beginning so you must be waiting to see how it unfolds. i hope I meet your expectations. That you very much.

** Ku66Rice:** I'm glad you like this story and this Ruby so much. You praise me tto much, but thanks for that! I hope you love this chapter!

**Guest:** Don't worry a second about it, I won't abandon this story. Yeah you can call him Ruby and well you'll maybe see soomething about him in this chapter, but not much. You'll have to wait a little more for this.

**Groundzoiks:** That is correct. Well I dont want to spoiler anything, but maybe you'll see something about him in this one. Thanks for the review!

**Comisure:** Yep it's Red. I'm happy you liked this chapter. Thanks for the support and your reviews! I hope you like this one.

**And that's the end of TIME WITH REVIEWS today. We're not far form the 100 followers, almost 90 favorites and more than 40k views. Also we're over 220 reviews which is amazing. My goal right now is to achieve 250 before the end of the story since I believe 300 will be too much, but still it's a lot more that what I had anticipated when I started (I didn't even expect to get 100). Thanks to all of you for the support you've shown to this story. I appreciate it. Now before we start we've got our monthly (more or less) dosis of LC5 news!**

**LexClone5: MUST... PRY... SELF... FROM... LEAGUE! How's it going everyone, this is LC5 here. I said that I would have something to unveil, and unveil it I shall. Ladies and gentlemen, I present, "Nintendo Gauntlet Gaming". It's a channel made by myself and some friends that's Solely centered around Nintendo games. Our goal is to beat every single Nintendo game we come across, and share our experiences with you. We set up and named the channel, but content has yet to be made so far, but we look to change that.**

**If you wanna see me play other games for you, I'm revitalizing one of my old chsnnels, and rebranding it as "LC5 Gaming" so keep your eyes peeled for that.**

**Onto other things about my life, I'M MOVING across the street from my current house... How very anticlimactic. So next Friday, imma be spending my Birthday moving... Yay, I guess. Imma also be going to a Smash 4 Tournament Wednesday, hopefully my Falco can get me somewhere.**

**If I miss anything while editing this chapter, it's probably because my contacts are a bit messed up, I'm currently waiting for my new ones to come in, but until then, I have to work with what I've got. LC5 OUT!**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't go into League of Legends, that shit ruins your social life, I seriously can't talk about much else other than LoL, Shash Bros, and memes. Also, we don't own Pokemon.**

**Read and enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 38: You're not alone**

Marchie's POV

-Yeah, it's true. I can also heal pokemon- I said laughing- I thought you would be familiarized with it, since just like Yellow… I too have the Viridian Powers!

It was a good sight, a pleasant one, to see him so surprised, clutching his leg while lying on the floor. He seemed so vulnerable that I believe that no one has ever seen him like that. Not even Giovanni was able to get this from him.

-I see that you're surprised about this- he said- You really thought that Yellow was the only one that has these powers?

-I didn't think she wasn't the only one- I said again trying to stand up- but I never imagined that you would be able to use them… too.

-Well, I am. And I discovered it a many years ago, so that means another thing- I said- I can use them for a longer time and better than her.

-That might be the truth, or not…

-You really are a competitive man, all of you are- I said- you're facing someone that can be compared to a god right now and you don't back off, let alone surrender.

-You talk like I've got that choice- he said and I must say that I was a bit surprised by that.

-What would that mean?- I inquired with a smirk.

-That you would never allow us to do it- he started- you want to humiliate us, you want all the world to see you win against us. You want to prove that no one will be able to stop you and your group, and the best way is to beat us in a place where anyone can see it. Or at least, that's what you think. This war was just a matter of time.

Clap, clap, clap!

I clapped then, I couldn't stop myself.

-Correct- I said- Yes, that is true. You started this war, but if you hadn't done that, I would've started it myself.

-But to compare yourself to a god?- he asked then- that would be too much I think. You've got some strange powers, but you shouldn't call yourself a god when for the most part, they are not even yours.

-Now you've lost me- I said then.

-I'm quite sure you know what I mean, but… there's no point in using just words- he said- I'll have to force you to do it.

-I really don't know what's the meaning of this nonsense- I retorted- but I…

I didn't finish the sentence because I suddenly felt something that came from the right pocket of my bicolored jacket. I thought nothing about it for some seconds until I suddenly saw the clear and sunny sky be covered in dark grey clouds that started to let some water droplets fall. Soon enough the amount of droplets had increased a lot and was accompanied by lightning and thunders. I then looked at my right pocket and I could notice a faint blue glow.

-You really shouldn't take me for a fool Marchie- said Red at the other side of the improvised battlefield.

-I still don't know what you mean about stealing some power- I answered again, even if I was wondering if he really knew the truth. He couldn't, right?

-We'll see Marchie- he said taking out his Pikachu who landed besides his Venusaur and Gyarados. He then stood up, even if he struggled and cursed every time he applied force in his leg- We'll see about that.

-Let's begin round two then- I said smirking.

The fact about my curative powers had stunned him at first, but he recovered faster than I had anticipated. Even so… This was a battle, he couldn't win.

Yellow's POV

It was so rare, so strange to feel that helpless. It was a long time ago since I felt like that, so exposed, so vulnerable. We started this war and yet it wasn't like we were winning it. So far all had gone against us and every single strategy of our enemies had accomplished what they wanted. Ever since the fake Ruby had started with his act, nothing seemed to go our way. The emotional damage had done its purpose since neither Green, myself, or even Gold were doing the best we could. That's why we were taken by surprise.

It was so unexpected, to be surrounded by enemies in a single moment, that they were almost able to corner us. Luckily it was just that, an almost. They were 27 grunts as a whole against the 3 of us and that shouldn't be underestimated. With Green a little hurt, and against so many foes, things weren't looking merry for us so we did the only thing we could. Put some terrain between them and us.

The escaping tactic was simple. Chuchu used Flash while both Green and Gold commanded their fire types to use Smokescreen, just after that we ran away towards the, now empty buildings behind us in order to hide and regroup in one of them. They knew what we were doing and they used their attacks to try to stop us. It was luck what let us escape with nothing major.

Just after entering the building the sky darkened and started what could only be called as a storm. Rain and lightning made a very intense show, that matched our mood completely.

-I see two groups of 4 and 5 grunts approaching this building- I said, looking from one of the windows in the first floor.

-Are they coming directly towards us?- Green asked worried.

-Seems like they've seen each other and one has turned to look somewhere else- I said- the other group, is coming directly.

-Crap, this is getting troublesome- said Green, when Gold was helping him treat his pokemon, mostly his Charizard.

-Wait, they've entered the building just next to us- I said, it was a relief.

-That means that we'll have some more time to prepare- said Green- but not much. We need a plan to be able to escape.

-Just a question… How many pokemon have you got that know the move Dig?

-I only have Gravy- I said.

-I have none…

-Well, I've got Poltaro and Utaro- he said- so we have only 3 pokemon that can use it…

-What's your idea?

-To dig a hole from here to the building they're searching now- he said- and just when they finish looking in it we escape towards it.

-It's a good idea, but they'd find the hole and follow use there- said Green- if they corner us, we've lost.

-It's true…- he said, his head hanging low- I've got nothing else then.

I was going to propose something when my PokeGear received a call. It almost gave me a fright when I hear Rub's voice getting out of my earphones.

-Yellow?- he asked, but his voice wasn't so clear.

-I hear you- I said- what's the matter?

-We've got Sapphire- he said- Do you think you can heal her?

-Of course I can- I said- is she okay?

-She doesn't seem to be physically hurt, but I can't assure it- he answered- how are things in your side?

-Complicated- I said- Gold, Green, and I are hiding for the moment trying to find some kind of plan to counter attack.

-I know that I'm asking a lot, but- he said- You've got to try and hold on until help arrives. What about Red?

-Red… I don't really know- I said- he went to battle someone alone and he should be still fighting it.

-I talked to him almost 40 minutes ago… when you were battling the grunts in the air- he said- don't worry, he'll be fine.

-I hope so- I said worried- Where do I have to go then?

-The little shore on the west of the submarine- he said- And don't overexert yourself, Red would kill me if you did.

-I won't, bye-I said before hanging up- I have good and bad news- I told my friends gaining their attention- The good news is that Blue retrieved Sapphire.

-Of course she did- was Gold's comment when I saw Green's proud smile.

-Now I've got to go and try to heal her- I said - And that's where the bad news come… You've got to help me escape.

-That's not so hard…- said Green- we've just have to hold our own until Blue comes to help us.

-That's what Rub said- I commented- to hold your own until help arrives.

-Help? From the Association maybe?- asked Green.

-I don't think so- was Gold this time- When Rub talked to his father I heard that the Association is being attacked right now. That's why all the Gym leaders have been summoned there.

-Then what kind of help could he mean?- I asked.

-I don't know, but we don't have time to worry about it- said Green- we've got to make profit of this storm.

-How so?- I asked.

-You're the only one with an electric pokemon, and that's the only thing that can save you from the lightning.

-Of course, Chuchu can deflect or even absorb this electricity- said Gold- isn't that what you were training with Red?

-Y-yeah, of course- I said- Chuchu almost perfected it.

-Then you've got your escape route ready- was what Green told me- With the low visibility is your best shot.

-And don't worry, we'll cover you if you need us to- encouraged Gold- now get to the roof and go help Sapphire. As Rub said… We need everyone of the Dexholders to win this.

-Sure, bye- I said before dashing towards the stairs and then towards the roof.

Once there I took out both Chuchu and Kitty and took one last glance to my surroundings. As soon as I saw that no one would spot me, I flew away with them.

The flight wasn't too eventful. The rain was falling heavily, but without the fact that the water was annoying, the flight was quiet. That was until I spotted a massive turtle-like pokemon at a little clearing just next to the water. As I descended I saw Blue kneeled besides a sleeping Sapphire, who was lying supported in a tree. I jumped off as soon as I could.

-Blue!- I yelled after getting off and hugging her closely- How's Sapphire, how are you?

-We're okay…- she said hugging her back- How about on your side, Yellow? Yellow?

I didn't respond then. What was the right answer? All that had happened before with that fake Ruby and then with Green and Gold was not something pleasurable, but I didn't want her to worry excessively either.

-Yeah, we're okay- I said

-What's the matter Yellow? You're scaring me- she told me.

I hesitated for a second then and when I talked, I asked the same question that I couldn't ask Red back when he talked with me.

-Tell me Blue… Have you ever thought, that Ruby could still be alive?

As I expected she was kinda thrown back by my question, wasn't what it was that she was expecting, this question sure was not it.

-Why are you asking me this? Why now all of a sudden?

-Well you see…- I started- in our fight we found many obstacles, and one was particularly hard.

-What do you mean with that?

-Seems that Marchie and their organization felt that it would be good to mess with our feelings- I said- so they created a fake Ruby to fight us.

-What?

-Yeah, they took a gold-ranked grunt and make him act like if he was him- I explained- after some events Red and Green made sure to show us that it wasn't him, but still… some of the things that this man said are bothering me.

-He was a fake! Just someone that the only thing he wanted was to play with our feelings and make us lose focus- she told me, I knew that was the truth but…- You can't believe anything that this guy told you.

-I know I can't, but you don't understand- I explained- what he said can be partially true! What if he really survived? We never went back to search for him.

-I'm sorry to remind you this Yellow, but as much as I would love to know that he really survived- I said- I don't believe it happened. You remember from where he fell? 500 metres without a flying pokemon, no one would survive that fall. And believe me, I'm very sorry for that.

-I know that all of this is true, but… he was no normal person- I insisted- he was someone that could do the unexpected.

-That's true… but still- she started- why are you so adamant on that? Why are you so convinced that he's alive?

-Because Red was very sure that the fake Ruby wasn't him without having seen him even once- I explained- I don't know why, but he was very confident of it. In fact only two possibilities come to my mind. Either he knows that Ruby is dead, or… the exact opposite.

-I still…

-Oh, seems like we hit the jackpot guys!- said a voice from the sky forcing us to look up- Yellow, Blue and oh? Sapphire?

Up in the air riding two Altarias and a Flygon stood three grunts, two female grunts and the Silver official that had spoken to Gold last time. They landed at the other side of the clearing where they sent out a Machamp, Medicham, and a Houndoom along the pokemon they already had outside.

-I thought that I'd seen you flying out of that building- he said

-It was a good idea boss… Not only we'll win over two of them- started one of the girls.

-We'll capture Sapphire again- ended the other.

I saw Blue smirk at that, she wasn't quite happy about the things that I had told her and neither was I.

-Gravy, Doddy- I said, taking out two pokeballs- I need your assistance.

-Nidory, Ditty- she commanded throwing two pokeballs- it's time to battle.

Then our four pokemon landed in front of us. My rock type and my three headed bird along with her monstrous poison type and her gum like crea… Delcatty?

-Oh right, I've left my Ditty with Rub- she said taking out her pokedex and pointing at the Delcatty.

-That means that this Delcatty is Rub's- I said surprised, there were a lot of things I didn't understand, but the questions would have to wait.

-Let's start then, Flygon use Dragonbreath, Cross-Chop Machamp!

-Nidory use Superpower to meet the Cross-chop- Blue ordered- a-and Coco… try to dodge it- Coco made a snort after that comment.

-Gravy use Rock Slide to the Altarias- I commanded.

-Altaria use Protect- commanded the Red headed one- Medicham use Psychic on the Nidoqueen.

-Drill peck on it Doddy!

-Altaria hide under the Protect, prepare your Sky attack- the other commanded- Houndoom use Flamethrower to the Doddrio!

The amount of attack almost created the chaos inside the little clearing. Nidory withstood and even threw the Machamp back. Not only that, but her Poison point ability kicked in poisoning the four armed pokemon. My pokemon were able to defend each other correctly. Doddy intercepted Medicham's attack making him dodge to avoid a supereffective attack while stopping the attack that was starting.

The defense that the girls proposed was good and while one stopped the attack the other was charging a very powerful attack. That was when the strange thing happened. A serie of events caused that one of the Altarias got struck with Houndoom's Flamethrower getting pushed out of the protection of the barrier and just in the middle of the Rock Slide attack. The result? KO.

The pokemon that caused all this was no other than Coco. I saw the incredulous face she made when Blue commanded her to only dodge the attack. It was clear that she had been able to it because the next I saw of the feline pokemon was that she appeared over Houndoom before hitting its head with a powerful Iron Tail attack. The attack changed the direction of the attack hitting the Altaria. The cat just then positioned himself in front of Blue and nodded to her.

-Seems like Rub trained it very well- said Blue- I'm sorry Coco, I won't underestimate you anymore.

-Flygon use Dragon Claw towards this cat!- he commanded- Machamp use Cross Chop on it too.

-Medicham use Psychic at the Nidoqueen now!

-Gravy use Rock Slide on the Altaria! Doddy use Drill Peck on Medicham- were my commads.

-Crunch on the Dodrio- commanded the other one.

-Nidory, Superpower on it!- commanded Blue- Coco use Attraction!

This last attack was what saved the cat pokemon from at least one of the attacks, since after it, the two pokemons stopped in their tracks with heart shaped eyes. On the other side of the battle my Dodrio received the Crunch attack, but Nidory's superpower was able to knock him out before any further damage could be done by that pokemon. Gravy's attack also inflinged major damage in his target almost taking it out. What did the work really well was the Drill peck attack that KOed the foe.

That left the fight clearly in our favor. I was sure that the Silver belt official had more pokemon to use, but I wasn't so sure about the other ones. The first never sent out any other pokemon when Altaria fainted and now she seemed utterly hopeless. The same could be said for the other who didn't seem to have any intention of sending another pokemon out.

-Maybe I was too foolish to try to come here to capture Yellow, even less with Blue also here- he said taking out another pokeball that turned out to hold a Kadabra- I really should've expected to be unable to win this when Green and Gold are holding their own against almost thirty grunts. Now Kadabra, Amnesia towards those two.

The faces of the two female grunts was of surprise just before their expression turned blank and the official recalled all his pokemon except Flygon. With that he hopped on his pokemon and got away flying quickly.

-What the fuck was that?- I asked then. I looked towards Coco, who went quickly towards Sapphire to check on her state, seems like pokemon get after their trainers too-So this is Coco? Rub's pokemon?

-Yeah, he exchanged it with my Ditty, he needed it for something- she answered recalling her pokemon and Coco too.

-Wait, he is in the hospital right now, isn't he?- I asked confused- why would he need your pokemon?

-He's not in the hospital Yellow- she answered surprisingly- he was here ten minutes ago. In fact he is the only reason that I was able to save Sapphire.

-Say what?- I was dumbfounded, I wasn't expecting this- But he's hurt, how was he able to…

-In the time that we've been fighting, he went to my apartment, grabbed Sapphire's fanny pack, came to rescue her and me in the process and then escaped with me- she listed- and I know from experience that… he's strong, too strong.

-What does that mean?- a lot of surprising information was being thrown at me today.

-I'm ashamed to doubt his Delcatty's power just seconds ago, but you've seen her movements- she explained- he's on the same level as us. All of his pokemon are and in all of the aspects.

-I knew he was good, but I never expected him to be so strong- I said- but this matches what Sapphire told us yesterday.

-She didn't exaggerate, that much I assure you- she said- what worries me though, is his health. He really shouldn't be fighting.

-I know, but there's nothing we can do about it, you heard that grunt- I explained- they've got Gold and Green cornered. You've got to go help them or me. I want to, but I've got to heal Sapphire.

At that something snapped inside her and her glare became fierce too. She just nodded and took Blasty out again.

-You do your part. This time I'll be the one protecting my friends- she said- and unlike the day at the Contest's hall, I won't fail to do it. Bye Yellow, and take care of you both.

-I'm going to- I said with a thumbs up- bye Blue.

-Hydropump, Blasty!- was the shot she did before getting out of my sight propelled by Blasty's water streams!

Seeing that I just sighed. A lot of things were going to happen and sadly, I had the easiest job of them all. I would be safe, just healing one of our friends while they all risked their lives to maintain the peace in the world. Ad sadly, I wouldn't be able to help.

-Go Walo, Sapphire needs your help- I said sending out the Sapphire's whale pokemon towards the sea while before carrying her over to the shore.

I had the easy job in this war, might as well do it perfectly.

Prof. Birch's POV

-Prof. Birch?- she asked and when I turned I saw a woman in her late thirties in front of me with a scared look on her face- Is that you?

-Caroline?

I looked at her and sure enough it was her. The same woman that I had spent a whole afternoon with not even a month ago and that was the wife of my best friend.

-We're reporting from a helicopter flying over Lilicove's city and bay where a massive submarine construction has surfaced. It's believed to be the base of the enemy organization that Gold, in name of the Dexholders, declared war too just an hour and a half ago. The most important procedure is to evacuate the area quickly in order to avoid greater personal damages and let the competent authorities take care of this problem- those were explanations that came from the news in the radio -the evacuation area is placed at the town's Academy where the police will direct every citizen that still has to be evacuated.

-What are you doing here?- was what I exclaimed when I checked where the monster really was.

-I was going towards the next town's hospital- she said while a lot of people ran past us as the ground kept shaking every time the monster took an step.

The heat was becoming more unbearable each second. The plants around it were bunt even if the creature didn't touch it directly. As before he kept shooting fire balls at every liquid surface that it could find in its path.

-For what?- I asked.

-My son is there, hospitalized- she said- I just want to see him.

-That won't be possible, that town is where the Academy is- I said- my daughter goes there the same as the other Dexholders. And for what Crystal and the others said, they're fighting a war there.

-I know… Norman told me that- she said with a determined face- but my son nearly died in that Academy two days ago, and I need to see if he is really okay.

-If he nearly died there, it means that…- I said when something clicked- he goes to the same Academy that my daughter?

-Yes, that's right- she said.

-Why didn't you tell me? When I came?- I asked.

-I'll tell you later, but now I need to see if my son is okay- she said, when I saw her eyes welling up.

-But that's impossible- I said signaling the beast that was approaching us- The town is where the Dexholders and their enemies will battle. A lot of people are escaping from there. And there's no way that we can go there with this beast in the path.

-I don't care! I need to see him.

-Not possible Caroline- I said grabbing her hand- We have to escape right now, if we stay here wasting more time, we're going to get us killed.

-But I need to…

-I need it too! I need to see my daughter too- I said- all of this started because my daughter was captured by their enemy and they declared the war in order to rescue her.

-I didn't know…- she said whipping her tears.

-We must escape now Caroline- I said- follow me and I assure you that I'll find a way to get to the town as fast as possible. But first we must escape from here, Norman would kill me if I let you die.

I saw her looking at me then with an intense glare. I recognized this look, Sapphire had given it to me quite a lot of times when I consoled her every time she needed it. All those times she doubted herself, she was sad about Ruby's sacrifice for her, she asked things about her mother… Every time I told her that I was proud of her, that Ruby would also be proud and that her mom would be the proudest of all the people on earth if she knew how she'd become. It was the look of looking into someone's eyes searching for any sign of uncertainty or lies in those words.

-Okay, I trust you- she said.

Just after that we started running, following the line of people escaping towards a "safer" place to stay. It wasn't really a safe place around us, that was true, but we weren't really the main focus of the monster either, so that was a thing in our favor.

What were more problematic was that the earthquakes that it generated were stronger with each stomp, creating some visible cracks on the terrain. Seeing what had happened in the pyramid, with all the magma that erupted from where the monster had appeared that's what I feared that would happen. This monster was able to engulf a whole plane in lava not thirty minutes ago and who said that it couldn't happen again. If it did all the people that was escaping from its path would have a hard time escaping since the number of flying types amongst the people was way smaller than the amount that it was necessary to carry all the people.

-Was he hurt badly?- I asked Caroline, I really knew what she must be going through- Your son, I mean.

-Yeah… when the doctor that treated him told me that he was hospitalized explained the injuries he received- she said- a broken arm, two broken ribs, his skin burnt… and a lot of lost blood.

-That's a lot of injuries- I said- You have a strong son.

-I know- she said- he's so strong, too strong.

-What does that mean?- I asked her when I heard some shouts.

-WHAT'S THAT FOOL DOING?

-THE MONSTER IS THAT WAY? WHAT'S HE THINKING?

Both of us turned our heads towards what the people were signaling and we saw a flying type going directly towards Groudon, who wasn't further than 200 m away. The pokemon was flying quite low, not more than 10 m high and a figure was visible on top of it. That let me easily identify the pokemon.

-It's a Togekiss!- I said- but what is that person doing? Is he insane?

THUD!

-Caroline!- I yelled when she fell on her knees with tears falling from her eyes, that was before getting up and starting to run towards in the same direction that the boy on top of the Togekiss was heading- Where are you going! Come back!

-I can't!

I've hardly ever heard so pain in two simple words. She just ran faster until with another stomp the earthquake created made her fall onto the ground. With that I was able to reach her and stop her from continuing her path towards the monster that she was following.

-What are you doing? Going there is suicide!

-But that boy…

-He's able to see the monster! He's able to see us escaping from it- I yelled- If he's a fool, there's nothing we can do about it.

-You don't understand…- she said crying- this boy you call a fool…

-What about him?

-HE'S RUBY- she said stopping her struggling- my son.

Green's POV

Fuck, just… fuck. Nothing has gone the way we wanted to, and when I say that I mean that nothing has gone our way. Not in my front at least. Why do I say that? Well… let's see. Two minutes after the moment Yellow left to reunite with Blue, we were surrounded by not one, but almost all the grunts that faced us before at the shore. And will all the running and nervousness, my wound is still open hurting quite a lot.

Right now, both me and Gold are in the 7th level of the total 14 that this building we were hiding in has. The situation is not good since both him and me are more prepared for the offensive than a defensive position while in a battle.

-They're in the 5th floor Gold, what have you got?- I asked him, while trying to bandage my arm again.

-I don't really know.

-Then stop them for a while- I said- I do have something.

\- Mantaro freeze the stairs with Ice beam, then freeze the opening completely- I commanded, this was the first step- Utaro make a stone barrier with Rock Slide.

-Magmar, Magcargo unfreeze the stairs- was the voice of one of the grunts below us.

-Now Gold, let's run upstairs- I commanded when he returned his pokemon- we don't have much time.

-Okay.

With that we ran all we could run. With all the ice blocking plus the rocks, they would spend half a minute trying to open their paths, which would give him enough time. For what he didn't know, but I did.

-Your turn Machamp- I said- Send out your Typhlosion and Ambipom.

-Explotaro, Ataro I need your help- he said and I signaled where they had to go- Now what?

-Brick break on the floor!

As soon as I said that, two arms of my strong pokemon, the twin tails of the monkey and the two hands of the eruption pokemon glowed before they smashed onto floor below them where three cracks appeared. The cracks started to grow more and more until they encountered the other. As soon as I saw that we started running again towards the stairs towards the next level. As we finished running a loud sound of rumble falling could be heard, as we expected.

When I went downstairs again to see what had happened I was amazed. The only part of the floor that had fallen was the place in front of the stairs causing two things to happen. The first was that with just this hole, the entire floor wouldn't fall. The second was the entire cause of this maneuver, the amount of rumble that fell blocked entirely the stairs causing that none of them could follow us upstairs.

-What now?- he asked- they can't follow us, but we can't get out either.

-We head to the roof- I answered- and battle them there.

-It's true that we'll have more space to move, but they can still come at us- he retorted- maybe not from the inside of the building, but flying.

-I know, and that's why this plan is so good- I explained- it's raining a lot, remember?

-Yeah, so what?

-They'll have to use flying types to reach us and electrical attacks don't miss under heavy rain- I explained.

-Okay, I must admit it, that was good- he conceded- plus maybe only some of them have flying types.

-Still, this won't be easy- I said- I'm more prepared for the attack than a defensive stance. And so are you.

-Yeah, but I've been working on that too- he answered as we kept going up- I have my private training spot where I've practiced a lot.

-I hope you're telling the truth- I said when we arrived at the door that let to the roof.

As soon as we got out a thunder resounded throughout the place, not a really good sign.

-Get ready, Gold…- I said when I started to see figures flying upwards reflected on the glasses of the different buildings around the one we were staying on- They're coming. Let's starot Porygon2, you too Golduck!

-Explotaro, Poltaro, and Utaro, it's your time to help again- I heard him yell at his pokemon, who hardly could be called defensive pokemon.

Then they appeared and sadly they were enough to be more than a simple nuisance. 4 grunts appeared from the right while two appeared from just in front of me. As I expected the maximum officials weren't between them, just one of the bronze belts.

-Explotaro use Flamethrower to that Skarmory!- I heard Gold shout form behind me- Utaro Rock Slide those three birds!

-Zap Cannon on the right Porygon 2! Golduck use Disable towards those Air Slashes!

-Crap there are more of them- said Gold from behind me- Utaro Rock Tomb behind Green! Now Explotaro use Swift of those Pidgeottos, Poltaro Confuse Ray on that Fearow!

For two minutes we kept our enemies away from us, both due to mine and Gold's defensive measures and the fact that not a lot of them seemed to be fighting us, I had counted no more than 12 when they could've been more of them. Gold's defense was easy to use, but quite effective. His landed secure attacks with his Typhlosion while both his Politoed and Sudowoodo confused his enemies.

The first did it at a secure distance while the other, using the high defense that rock types are known for, withstood the first attack only to land a Dynamic Punch on the enemy. This caused one of the two following things. Either the trainer ignored the confusion and continued attacking which sometimes caused that he hit at a random place being the buildings that surrounded us or even his own comrades. Two of them fell due to this fact. The other was less beneficial since they stopped giving orders in order to let time heal the confusion, which was a good thing at least.

Then something I wasn't expecting, but I should have, happened. All of our pokemon were beginning to grow quite tired, the same as Gold's so you can imagine my relief when a giant turtle pokemon smashed a group of flying types with the strongest Skull bash I've ever seen. As it kept going directly towards us, the owner of said pokemon jumped and just as the pokemon was going to hit the ground she returned it inside the pokeball. She landed gracefully just in front of us then and turned to me. The pokemon that fell never went back up and the other grunts dispersed away landing near the other grunts in the floor.

-I'm sure that's the best entrance you've seen in a while- Blue said with a wink- how are the things here?

-Could be worse, could be better- said Gold answering her question- what about you?

-Could be far worse- she answered- we got Sapphire, Yellow is treating her right now.

-That's great! But why didn't you tell us- asked Green- it was a rather important matter if I can say so.

-My PokeGear broke as I was infiltrating in the base- she explained- I simply couldn't.

-That's fair enough, I guess- Gold said, and I nodded- what do we do now?

-We should get out of here- I said- but we haven't knocked a single one of them completely.

-What do you mean with that Green?- asked Gold- I've seen a lot of their pokemon faint.

-I believe that this serious guy means is that the safest way is to think that they're all are still able to fight and that the reason why they're not attacking is that their number of flying types is too low to attack us- explained Blue- Thinking logically it's not normal to have more than 2 or 3 flying types in the same team since then you're too much exposed to some very common types.

-Then what you're suggesting is that they're just waiting for us there- said Gold- to attack just as we try to get out of the building.

-That's my guess- I said.

-Let's test it then- said Gold- Poltaro, come here.

Then happened something quite interesting. Gold whispered some things to the pokemon's ears and then positioned in front of him touching his head.

-Now like we trained- he said- Double team!

Just then and there, four copies of the poke… the pair? Four copies if Gold and Poltaro appeared, even if more translucid than the real ones, and started running towards one of the limiter walls of the roof. Each pair went towards one and jumped.

It was immediate. The pairs didn't have time to even start to fall that they were disintegrated with a puff of smoke due to a lot of attacks.

-Yes, you were right- said Gold- the moment we get out, we're done for.

-What was that?- asked Blue then- how could you duplicate yourself too?

-Thanks to a lot of training with the Double team- he explained- I was able to train him and Togetaro to direct his clones at will, not only copying what he was doing. Then I discovered this when I was testing the psychic abilities that retained form his pre evolutions. It was by luck really, but it's the only one that can do that. Maybe Poli could too, but I don't know.

-An interesting variation of the attack- I praised, it really was.

-Now we've got other things to focus on though… We can't fly away because we'll get shot down, nor we can leave the building through the door- listed Gold- since we were the ones who cut this path.

-I know, but we've got to do something… there's got to be a way to get out of here without being shot- said Blue.

-Is Poltaro able to do it with anyone else than you?- I asked Gold, but he shook his head.

-Not yet.

-Damn it, it may be our only way to escape- I sighed- we'll got to think of some way to take profit of it.

\- Maybe we could try…

BOOM!

Then something unexpected and terrifying happened. The ground below our feet shook violently and we could hear some explosions. With each and every explosion, the roof shook more and more violently, some cracks already appearing. I didn't like it one bit.

-We have to think something, quick!- was Blue's voice- They're fed up with waiting. This building…

-They're going to take it down- I ended- with us on top of it.

Gold's POV

-We need to do something!- was Blue's voice.

-The building is going to crumble!- was Green's one after that- If it falls with us on top of it.. we're done for. But there's no way to escape, they've surrounded us.

-Wait, maybe there is- I suggested, a bulb had enlightened somewhere inside my brain.

-What do you mean by that?

Just then, the building shook violently and the cracks intensified a lot. One of them almost pierced the entire building letting me see through it. One more and it would fall.

-Listen and follow my instructions guys. I know it's almost crazy, but…- I said- it's the only option right now.

-What are you planning?- asked Blue as I took out Togetaro's pokeball.

-Take out your flying types and follow me- I said and Green released Charizard and Pidgeot- Hop on them, this will be fun.

-Fun?- was Blue's incredulous voice on top of Charizard when an explosion was heard and I knew what would happen next.

The building shook once more and the crack arrived to the other side of the building. It was a moment the time it stopped shaking until it began to fall, crumbling down with a cloud of dust and smoke. Just what we needed.

-Descend!- I commanded and I took Poltaro's pokeball again- Togetaro, Poltaro sychronize your clones. Double team to distract them when I tell you.

-What now Gold?- asked Green between coughs- They don't see us, but we're still surrounded.

-We have to blow all this dust towards them! Then we'll escape- I said.

-We'll meet at the beach in a minute- commanded Green- we'll have an advantage for the first moment when they pursue us.

-Are you sure?

\- Nowhere is a good place to go against 30 grunts or more. Might as well have enough space to go all out against them.

-Okay, but we've got to hurry- I said- The dust is starting to disperse.

-Pidgeot, use your strongest Gust!

-Now!- I yelled towards my Pokemon.

It all happened so fast and with such poor visibility, that couldn't keep track of most of it. The dust was directed towards our enemy as some copies of me riding my pokemon got through it. This had the wanted effect causing the grunts who were able to see it to direct their attacks towards them. That was what created our opening since, using this as a distraction, I commanded Togetaro to use Extremespeed to pass through all the enemies to a "safest" place.

-Gold are you alright?- was Green's voice when I landed on the far part of the beach, the nearest to the academy, ironically, almost the same place we landed not an hour before.

-Yes, I'm alright- I said still checking for some bruises.

From the other side of us I saw Blue descending. After ending my inspection I realized that the only thing that was different from before, was my missing hat. Unfortunately, Blue didn't have such luck since just after getting of Charizard, she grabbed his head with both hands and threw out on the sand.

-Blue!- was Green's anguished voice- what's the matter?

-Where did they hurt you?- I asked already looking for some bruises.

I found some on her arms, but they were already purple. They didn't seem that painful though.

-My head hurts…- she said.

-You seem to have a concussion -said Green examining her head- It was from these attacks.

-No, it was from when I went to rescue Sapphire- she answered- I was okay, but flying and dodging all those attack made it hurt again.

With that and with Green's help, she started to get up again. In one swift movement she unclasped all her pokeballs and released all the pokemon she had in her possession. Green did the same, still having a firm grip on her as I also send out my team.

-Why do you have Rub's Delcatty in your team Blue?- asked Green- and where is Ditty?

-We exchanged them for some time- she answered getting out of his grip to try and stand alone, she was able to.

-When did you do that?- I asked, something wasn't right with that.

-When we got out of the base with Sapphire- she answered.

-Wait what?

-As you hear, he's not in the hospital anymore- she said- but we really don't have time for this now.

I looked just in front of us and I saw it was true. Several grunts were approaching from in front of us, but also from our right. Behind us, the sea provided a safe direction, but still…

-Blue and Gold take care of those in front of us- said Green- I'll do the same for the…

-No!- was Blue's yell- We'll defend ourselves together. Stop hogging the hardest part for yourself. We have to last until help comes.

-She's got a point Green…- I said- if we don't work together, this will be our tomb.

-Okay, okay…- he said- We'll do that then, we'll start with tactic number 2.

\- A step in front of you Green- I said then as our defensive plan started.

Tactic number 2 is simple, maybe the most simple of them all. It consists in making all of our pokemon boost their defenses to the max. The step that follows is to place the pokemon correctly, covering the weaknesses of the allies in each of their sides to create an strong defensive line. Since the attack was not an option, for the moment, the line's only focus would be to defend.

-Poltaro between Explotaro and Utaro, Togetaro next to Blasty!- I commanded my pokemon as the line formed before our eyes.

-An impressive defense- said Zan- but you're heavily outnumbered. I never expected you to be able to escape from that building, but it doesn't matter. We won't be making this mistake again.

-We'll see about that- he said taking his four remaining pokemon out while the others did the same- you're only three people, there's no way you can come out of it alive.

-But they're not alone!- was a shot from our right, just from the way where the Academy was.

I was surprised by the shout, but I couldn't recognize the voice. When I looked there I saw what was happening. They were a lot of people who were coming our way pokeball in hand and ready to battle, the problem was that those people were the same age as us. All were familiar faces of students in the Academy with Sam at the front.

-Get out of here!- was Blue's shout when they arrived at our side- it's very dangerous!

-Those son of a bitches are trying to take over the world- said Sam- and I'm going to do something to prevent it.

-Plus these son of a bitches destroyed our home and my mom's workplace- said a brunette with two twin tails and a white hat and an Azumarril already outside- I'll make them pay.

-You'll make us pay?- asked some random grunt laughing- I'd want to see that.

-I may not be as good as them, but I'm not so weak either- said the girl- my pokemon are strong.

-Yeah, but are you?- that voice came from Zan itself- It's different to have strong pokemon or to be strong. Like all of you, lowlifes, will discover now!

-Bring it!- was the girl's voice.

It then started, all of the grunts started to attack repeatedly, while we defended ourselves and the students. Or classmates attacked too, without any order or methodology that trying to stop the number of attacks that came our way. It was amidst all that chaos that I saw something that I didn't like. Two grunts had approached both Sam and that girl and were going to attack them.

-Magmar yelled one of the two- Flamethrower…

-Azumarril meet it with Hydropump!- yelled the girl with the two pigtails.

-Redirect it- he yelled- towards the girl.

-What?- was her frightened yell.

It wasn't their fault if she didn't know where she was entering into so I did what every gentleman would do… I lunged towards her.

-Just like I hoped, Gold- was what the grunt breathed, but I wouldn't stop. - Electabuzz Thunder!

Crap, crap, crap! I saw two things then, that I wouldn't arrive on time to help her, and that I would be fried due to the attack. I knew it was going to happen, but rather than avert my eyes from it I decided that I didn't want to look away. That's when the light was obscured by a small yet powerful figure.

-Seems like we made it in time- was a voice I know far too well from my right, just where the girl was- Good job with that Rhydon.

The dark grey pokemon stood proud there with his arms in a protective manner with my readhead friend on top of it.

-You really should focus more on your savior- said another voice that sounded like an angel's from behind me- or else I might get a little jealous- she said jokingly.

I then understood the pokemon that had probably saved my life. In front of me, a Marowak stood with its bone stabbed on the beach sand where the electricity had been redirected.

-Hey there super serious gal!- I said- I must say that it was an awesome entrance. You really picked a thing or two from the best.

-Pfft, the best you say?- she said then jokingly- Anyway, what are all this people doing here?

-We're here to help!- was Sam's answer.

-We want to defeat these guys too.

-You're all going back to the Academy- was Silver with the most serious voice I heard him speak with in a while- right now!

-But…

-No buts- was what Silver roared again- None of you have ever fought against people that are not aiming at the pokemon, but the trainers. They don't care if you're a normal person or a Dexholder, they'll take you out. This is our war, we can't risk some civil lives to achieve what we started, and we won't do it.

-We want to help!- was what Sam said and the other nodded in approval.

-We can't save everyone- was what Green retorted then- you'll have to go.

-Watch out!- was Blue's voice now- it's coming.

-Tsunami!- yelled Crys.

I then looked towards our attackers, kinda expecting an enormous amount of attacks coming our way, but I just found them looking towards the sea. I followed their eyes and I was scared at what I saw. From really nowhere a gigantic wave had formed and was coming straight towards where we were. The visibility was even worse than before since the amount of rain had increased noticeably in the last minutes, but a wave of that magnitude couldn't be missed.

-Green what do we do?- I asked then, but he was almost as surprised as me.

-We break it- was a voice that came from the sky, Emerald's voice.

-What do you mean Emerald?- was Blue's voice now.

-We stop the wave before it hits us, but we only break it here- he said- this way they'll have to evade it or they'll be engulfed in it. I did a check on from the sky and I saw some of them coming from town.

-And how do we do that? You've seen how huge it is- I asked.

-Using our best and strongest attacks- he said- Me and Crys, Silver and Blue and Gold with Green.

-Okay- said Green turning towards the students- Anyone of you that has a pokemon that know Protect, Light Screen, or… any defensive attack. Put it as a barrier in front of us all, in case our attacks fail.

-Okay- said some student taking out a Mr. Mime Jr. while a lot more covered the space with several kinds of pokemon and started to pile them one after the other.

-Now we have to make sure the beams don't collide with the other type- said Crystal- or it power will weaken.

-Sure!

-Now at my count- was Green's voice again- Prepare the attacks.

-We won't let you!- said Zan when I saw a lot of attacks coming directly to meet our position.

-Explotaro - I said then- Obliterate those attacks with your Blast Burn!

-You too Charizard!

This wasn't what should've happened, but if an amount as great as that one of attacks made effect, the defensive line would be destroyed. Even under the heavy rain the combination of those super strong attacks made effect and when it collided with the attacks it caused such an explosion that the sonic wave threw both him and me to the ground, as well as our fire types.

The tsunami was here and with us having used the ultimate attacks, only the water group and grass group would be able to deliver them. As Emerald had anticipated, our enemies scattered trying to avoid the wave while we defended from it. We quickly entered the barrier made for the students and tried to strengthen it as much as we could before the impact. Then time stopped.

-Frenzy Plant/ Hydrocannon!- were the shout of our friends when two beams of each type were shot towards the incoming horror.

The grass type's attack fused in one enormous beam while the Hydrocannon's did the same. The attack didn't merge, but its power was enough to light the air for a moment before colliding with the enormous menace. It broke.

Yes, the wave broke, barely grazing the defense that we'd built around us, but sadly the danger was still not over. When the wave collided with the shore and the first line of buildings it came back to us from the only unprotected area of our defense line, our back, taking all of us away with it. The only thing I had time to do… was to return Explotaro and Utaro in their pokeballs.

We all were thrown into the sea and the power of the wave prevented us from being able to rise to the surface as quickly as we wanted to. I was being pushed downwards with the current and I couldn't see anything, the turmoil under the water was so great and there wasn't enough light for me to see anything clearly. I was trying to swim towards the surface, but sadly the currents were preventing that from happening. I was trying desperately since my lungs were burning for the lack of air. Flailing around I froze when something slimy caught my hand and started pulling me.

The thing, a pokemon I suppose, was pulling with all its strength, but was unable to pull me upwards. That was until his eyes gleamed and a torrent of water rose from below my feet and we were propelled past the surface of water. The pokemon, Poltaro, had used Waterfall.

-Are you okay Gold?- asked Crystal coming to my side as soon as I surfaced.

-I think so- I answered as my vision cleared again only to see a very different scenario than before.

The beach was no more, the sand had been taken away by the massive wave. The sea had in two minutes gained almost 30m of earth and destroyed fences of the buildings in the first line. Broken windows and cracked concrete was all that was left of it.

All around me the situation had changed too. A lot of police officers on top of their flying and water types where rescuing either students and their fainted pokemon. Crystal let me some space on top of her Xatu and flew me back to the "beach".

-Is everyone okay?- asked Green on top of his Charizard with Blue behind him.

One officer approached us like a military reporting for duty at his superiors. I sweat-dropped when he saluted.

-All the people dragged into the water were rescued successfully- he said when the other Silver, Emerald and the two in top of the Charizard arrived.

-Thanks for your help- said Green- now take them all and go to a safe place. We'll take it from here.

-I'm sorry Green- said another, this time without saluting and a more normal attitude- but we can't do that.

-You can't leave these kids here- was Blue's retort this time- You've got to lead them to a safest place.

-I'm sorry, I'll explain myself better- he said- Two of us will lead all of them to the Academy and the ones that have received any damage will be lead to the hospital by other two officers. The others we stay here.

-I ref…

-You refuse?- asked a third officer, a woman this time- you're battling a war, against a lot of enemies. A little army like ours won't be much, but we can beat the smaller grunts while you take out the leaders. I'm quite sure those kids also told you something like it, but I'll repeat myself. You're not alone.

-It's true- explained the first one, still saluting- You've saved the day alone a lot of times, and we officers always stood in the lines. This time we can't let that happen, our honor and our duty doesn't allow it. We're 15 the ones who free from guiding people to the safe zones, so it will be 15 of us the ones that will fight.

\- The girl that Silver, and therefore you, has saved twice in the last moth I my daughter-said a fourth- To repay this debt I'll fight, to protect the ones that have always been protecting us only being teenagers. It's the time that the adults do something in these matters. You're not alone in this fight anymore.

-And we all agree in this- said the first one again, finally ending his salute.

I looked at them and here they stood, with more determination than power, they were willing to fight in a war that we had started. I didn't want to include more people inside this mess, but we could really use the help they were offering us. They had been trained for emergencies, maybe not like this one, but…

-I still think- was Green's response. A negative one, like I expected from him, always wanting to keep the worst for him.

-We accept your help- said a quite exhausted voice from behind us then surprising everyone.

When we turned we saw Red coming out of the water with Gyara by his side, but it wasn't the Red that we normally know. His cap was nowhere to be found, his red vest had disappeared, the right leg of his trousers seemed burnt and he couldn't stand, as much as he tried. I ran over to him.

-What happened to you?- I asked when I kneeled before him and strangely enough, when I touched his leg an electric jolt ran through me making my hand jolt back- What's with that?

-Marchie happened- he chuckled- Take me to them.

I did and using my arm as a support I helped his limping body cross the distance between us and our friends, who made the distance shorter by approaching us too.

-I'm glad you accept our help- said one officer- but maybe you should be healed immediately.

-I'm accepting your help because we can't dispose of anyone now- he said- we need all the help we can gather.

-What do you mean?

-The cause that I'm like this is Marchie- he said surprising the Pyramid trio- but not only him. The other one, that is much more frightening is Kyogre-he stopped there like letting the news sink in our minds before speaking again-Yeah, Kyogre is out.

* * *

**And that's the end of the 38th chapter. Ans it's a cliffhanger again, but I'm sure it's a little more dramatic than the last ones. I'm quite pleased in how it finally turned out, since at the beggining I found it the worst of all the chapters I've ever written (at the end I like it a lot).**

**And between this chapter and the previous one, a very important thing has happenned. yeah I'm talking about the anniversay of this fic. Today this fic is two years and a month old. I have to condess that I never thought it would last so much, but as I went by in the story it became longer and longer, and as you very well know, the publications went from one every week to one every month and a half. I'm sorry for that, but life became more complicated.**

**With that I only have to thank you all guys for the support you've given me in those two years. You're the best.**

**REVIEW and STAY TUNNED!**


End file.
